


Мэрион Зиммер Брэдли "Трапеция"

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Background Het, Circus, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, United States, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 203,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1944-ый год. США оправляется после Великой депрессии. К маленькому странствующему цирку присоединяется знаменитая семья воздушных акробатов Летающие Сантелли, в том числе Марио Сантелли - один из немногих гимнастов в мире, выполняющих тройное сальто в воздухе. А четырнадцатилетний Томми, сын дрессировщика львов, всю жизнь мечтал летать. Так начинается история длиной в десять лет - история взлетов, падений и любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Трапеция  
> Переводчик: Schwesterchen  
> Рейтинг: пусть будет R  
> Категория: гейлит  
> Жанр: драма, реал  
> Warnings: отношения с несовершеннолетним - по крайней мере в первой половине книги. И нецензурная лексика кое-где присутствует.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: ни-ни!

Мэрион Зиммер Брэдли

Трапеция

Посвящается

Кэрри, без которой я бы, скорее всего, никогда не начала эту книгу, и Уолтеру, без которого я бы ее не закончила.

Всем друзьям, которые, зная мое увлечение искусством воздушного полета, все эти годы присылали мне вырезки из газет, фотографии, цирковые программы, журналы и открытки; советовали мне книги, кино и документальные фильмы, которые я без них наверняка пропустила бы.

Цирковой коллекции в Сан-Антонио, штат Техас, за то, что дали мне доступ к информации об Альфредо Кодона.

Друзьям, которые, забыв о собственных делах, сопровождали меня на показы десятков фильмов, где я вновь и вновь изучала движения тела в полете.

Бобу Такеру, Вэмел Кориэл, Жаклин Лихтенберг; моим терпеливым детям; бесчисленным рабочим, униформистам и артистам, которые, не зная, что я собираю материалы для книги, мирились с моими вопросами и удовлетворяли мое неуемное любопытство.

Моя искренняя благодарность.

 

Обычный дисклеймер, но с особенностями

 

«Трапеция» является художественным произведением. Все персонажи вымышлены и не имеют прототипов среди живых или умерших людей. Ни один цирк или ярмарка, упомянутые на этих страницах, не существуют в действительности.

Так говорит каждый автор. Обычно это правда. Тем не менее описанные мною события имели место в реальной жизни, хоть мои персонажи и не принимали в них участия. Поэтому я чувствую себя обязанной сделать особенный дисклеймер.

Я не собиралась описывать историю американского цирка. И пусть персонажи много говорят о традициях и обычаях мастерства воздушной трапеции (и в особенности об ее величайшем трюке – тройном сальто), вы не найдете здесь реальной истории этого сальто.

В настоящее время тройное сальто не редкость, и его выполняет каждый гимнаст, претендующий на звание профессионала. Однако это не всегда было так. Многие годы тройное сальто считалось физически невозможным. Несмотря на это, его прозвали сальто-мортале, или смертельный прыжок, потому что немало воздушных гимнастов разбилось или покалечилось, пытаясь его освоить. Как и многие поклонники воздушного полета, я знаю, что впервые данное сальто выполнил Эрни Кларк незадолго до Первой мировой войны. Затем был великий Альфредо Кодона – он ввел этот элемент в программу. Антуанетт Конселло была первой женщиной, которая выполняла сальто-мортале и делала его на арене более или менее регулярно. Традицию поддержали Фэй Александер и Тито Гаона.

В результате я оказалась в затруднительном положении. Как и многие писатели, я могла бы смешать имена выдуманных персонажей с реально существовавшими гениями, но это была бы вольность, которую я не могла себе позволить. Вторым вариантом было полностью придумать альтернативную историю цирка и искусства воздушной гимнастики, а потом взять известные достижения настоящих людей и приписать их моим героям. Я решила воспользоваться именно вторым вариантом, дающим мне относительную свободу действий. Зато пришлось писать этот дисклеймер.

Личная жизнь персонажей этой книги – семей Летающих Сантелли, Фортунати и прочих артистов – никоим образом не является отображением биографий известных исполнителей, которые выступали в цирках в реальной жизни. Об их биографиях я не знаю ничего, помимо прочитанных в газетах слов бессмертного Уилла Роджерса или опубликованных мемуаров. Возможно, это такой же вымысел, как моя история, но это совершенно другой вымысел и другая история.

Заимствуя для своих персонажей широко известные происшествия из цирковой жизни, я делала это исключительно ради драматического эффекта, без всяких намерений провести параллели между своими героями и реальными людьми. Если некоторые из этих эпизодов существовали лишь в газетах или в слишком живом воображении репортеров, у меня есть проверенное временем оправдание: «Даже если этого никогда не случалось в действительности, то должно было случиться». Или, другими словами, Senon é vero, é bentrovata, то есть, «Если даже это и не правда, то придумано хорошо».

Действие данной книги происходит в сороковых-пятидесятых годах двадцатого века. Некоторые высказывания, относящиеся к социальной жизни или сексуальным предпочтениям, в настоящее время могут считаться неприемлемыми. Настоятельно прошу читателей не путать суждения персонажей с мнением автора.

Мэрион Зиммер Брэдли

 

КНИГА ПЕРВАЯ

Вольтижер (1944-1947)

 

_Весь ужас и весь восторг этой фантастической игры доступен лишь тем, кто вкладывает в нее талант, неустанными тренировками превращенный в великолепное умение, железную силу воли и большой ум в сочетании с тончайшей чувствительностью, которая столь часто его сопровождает. С этими людьми порой происходит страшная и глубокая перемена; игра становится жизнью. Они понимают, о чем говорил Карл Валленда, вернувшись на проволоку после трагического падения, унесшего жизни двоих участников его труппы и оставившего третьего инвалидом. «Жизнь только на проволоке, все остальное – просто ожидание»._

_Стерлинг Мосс/Кен Перди_

 

Главы 1,2

 

Годы спустя, когда Томми Зейна спросили о самых ранних его воспоминаниях, он не колебался ни минуты. Сожжение большого купола в цирке Ламбета. Это шоу уж конечно не было величайшим в мире. Насколько Томми знал, Ламбет был самым маленьким из странствующих цирков – они давали представления в деревеньках и пригородах по Среднему Западу. Шоу под куполом Ламбета Томми практически не помнил: он был таким крошечным, что его не только на манеж, даже на репетиции не пускали – из боязни, что кто-нибудь на него наступит.

Позже Томми узнал, что дело было в 1935-ом году, когда купол так истрепался, что где-то в Оклахоме Джим Ламбет решил устроить из него костер. Народу собралось много: в дни Депрессии билет стоил четвертак, и не каждый фермер мог столько наскрести. Однако Томми помнил только, как сидел на плечах у отца и смотрел на пламя, взвивающееся футов на сорок в воздух. Когда купол догорел, Томми расплакался и не смог объяснить почему.

\- Перевозбудился, – решил отец и унес его спать в семейный трейлер.

Это было ранним вечером, а позже, проснувшись, Томми услышал знакомые мелодии и голос Большого Джима Ламбета, как всегда заглушающий музыку. Тугой узел в груди рассосался. Томми уснул счастливый, зная, что с цирком все в порядке. Поглядев на горящий купол, он решил, что и представлениям пришел конец.

Тем летом ему было пять. Они выступали под открытым небом: на ярмарочных площадях, стадионах, в парках и на пустырях. Зимы казались ненастоящими. Все детство Томми лелеял фантазию, что осенью артисты выключают реальный мир и живут, как звери в зоопарке, прикованные к одному месту, пока не придет время вновь отправляться в дорогу и вести обычную жизнь. Иногда он гадал, выключают ли на зиму и зрителей.

Конец таким мыслям пришел уже в военное время. Томми исполнилось четырнадцать, и он начал понимать, что для посторонних людей именно его мир кажется иллюзией, фальшивкой, чем-то искусственным.

 

Стоя на песке манежа, Томми поглядывал на отблески солнца на аппарате и ждал, пока Летающие Сантелли управятся с утренней разминкой.

В сорока футах над ним, в переплетении тросов и трапеций, трое Сантелли – ловитор Анжело и двое вольтижеров, Марио и Папаша Тони, – заканчивали репетицию. Когда Марио прыгнул на мостик, Томми позвал:

\- Я был с папой в городе. Тебе письмо.

\- Откуда? – прокричал Марио.

Вытащив конверт, Томми изучил марки.

\- Сан-Франциско.

\- Неси сюда!

Томми сбросил грязные теннисные туфли и обезьянкой вскарабкался по лестнице. Тем летом он был невысоким крепким подростком, гибким и хорошо сложенным, с удивительно широкими для своего возраста плечами. Миновав место, где узкая веревочная лестница огибала туго натянутую страховочную сетку, Томми добрался, наконец, до мостика – платформы, достаточно широкой, чтобы вместить двоих-троих человек.

Марио Сантелли (Томми всегда думал о нем, как о Марио Сантелли, хотя давно знал, что это псевдоним) одной рукой держался за стропу, а другой вытирал платком мокрый лоб.

\- Садись, – сказал он, взяв письмо. – Может, еще назад его понесешь.

На другом конце аппарата Анжело – малорослый, крепко сбитый кудрявый мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим – подтянулся, уселся в трапецию и принялся тихонько раскачиваться, небрежно взявшись за стропу.

\- Что там?

\- Лисс пишет, – отозвался Марио, разрывая конверт.

Пока он читал, Томми смотрел вниз, на панораму цирка, на задний двор, который всегда выглядел одинаково, были ли они в Техасе, Теннеси, Оклахоме или Огайо. В пыльном свете техасского солнца трейлеры выглядели городком, устроившимся отдельно от широких крыш раскинувшегося позади города. Хлопала и развевалась на ветру выстиранная одежда. Толстые кабели, извиваясь, как змеи, тянулись к передвижному генератору. Временные стойки образовывали коридор, ведущий зрителей внутрь. За веревочными барьерами, защищающими от чересчур любопытных зевак, в кольце из грузовиков с оборудованием держали животных. Возле клеток, куда между представлениями отводили кошачьих, Томми заметил красную рубашку и широкополую шляпу отца. Тот проверял, не началась ли у кого-нибудь из самок течка, не повредили ли самцы зубы или лапы.

Прямо внизу тренировалась группа акробатов.

\- Раз-два, раз-два, алле-оп! – считала Марго Клейн.

Было здесь и другое оснащение – для канатоходца Шаффлза Смолла, для труппы воздушного балета, называвших себя «Леди в розовом». А дальше, в дымке от хлопкозавода, лежал неясный город – совершенно чужой мир, о котором Томми ничего не знал.

Папаша Тони – маленький, жилистый, с седыми усами и волосами – отдыхал, забросив ногу на мостик.

\- Какие новости?

Покончив с чтением, Марио заткнул письмо за пояс трико.

\- Ничего особенного. По-моему, она скучает. Но это ненадолго – мы заканчиваем на следующей неделе.

\- И вовремя, вот что я скажу, – проворчал Папаша Тони. – Для вечерних представлений слишком холодно. Похоже, padrone хочет, чтобы мы летали в шерстяных брюках.

\- А прошлым вечером был такой ветер, что я едва управился со стропами, – добавил Марио.

Он был тонким подтянутым парнем лет двадцати, хотя выглядел моложе. Зачесанные назад черные волнистые волосы открывали высокий лоб, темные глаза под разлетающимися бровями придавали лицу несколько зловещий вид. Те, кто знали Марио давно, понимали, что виду этому верить не стоит. Некоторые так об этом и не догадывались.

\- Другой почты нет, Том?

\- Нет, для тебя нет. Но я получил открытку… как раз хотел тебе рассказать. Помнишь, папа работал здесь в зоопарке, а я ходил в школу в Сан-Анжело? Подружился с парочкой ребят – Джеффом Марлином и его сестрой Нэнси. У нас с Джеффом был один шкафчик в школе. Они передают, что придут на представление в четверг и зайдут пораньше поздороваться.

\- Хорошо, что ты видишься с друзьями, – сказал Папаша Тони, – но сегодня как раз четверг. Они сюда придут?

Томми кивнул, и Папаша Тони повернулся к Марио.

\- Мэтт, ты ему говорил?

\- Нет, забыл. Томми, мы пригласили Большого Джима зайти на этой неделе, прежде чем закроемся на зиму. Так что не раскорячивайся и будь расторопнее.

Томми сглотнул, но притворился, что солнце в глаза попало.

\- Эй, значит…

\- Да ничерта это не значит. Ему просто любопытно взглянуть, не страдал ли я фигней все лето, – возразил Марио. – Сколько можно твердить, не спеши. Когда окрепнешь, будем брать тебя время от времени. А пока придержи коней. Я же говорил…

\- Марио! Я жду! – крикнул Анжело.

Парень одним плавным быстрым движением поднялся на ноги. Мостик качнулся, как палуба корабля, но все трое автоматически восстановили равновесие, даже не заметив.

\- Далеко не уходи, Том. Лезь вверх. Хочу кое-что попробовать, когда закончим. Давай, Анжело!

\- Давно пора, – откликнулся ловитор и соскользнул, повиснув на подколенках.

Томми вскарабкался на закрепленную над мостиком верхнюю балку, куда в случае ненадобности цепляли вторую трапецию. Отсюда он мог смотреть, не мешая акробатам. Это был его любимый наблюдательный пункт, излюбленное место. Только пару месяцев назад ему разрешили сидеть здесь, пока Сантелли тренируются. И радовал его не вид – хотя зрелище было впечатляющим. Значение имело другое: ему доверяли. Знали, что он не станет мешать, не отвлечет в самый ответственный момент, не выкинет глупости. До сих пор этого было достаточно – теперь у Томми появилась новая пища для размышлений.

_Будем брать тебя время от времени._

_Придержи коней._

Томми столько раз слышал эти слова от Марио, что потерял им счет.

 

Летающие Сантелли присоединились к цирку Ламбета в июне сорок четвертого года. Глядя, как Марио летит к Анжело, Томми вспоминал, как смотрел на них в первый раз несколько месяцев назад. Они прибыли поздно вечером, а рано утром уже установили свой аппарат и начали пробовать.

Сантелли были хороши. Проведя всю жизнь в цирке, Томми знал разницу между хорошими, посредственными и плохими артистами. Так вот, Сантелли были хороши – пожалуй, даже слишком – и Томми смутно удивлялся, что они делают в таком маленьком цирке.

Их мастерство было видно сразу – по той сноровке, с которой ловитор чувствовал ветер, выжидая момент, чтобы повиснуть на трапеции на коленях, раскачаться, слегка ускориться, выгибая плечи и обвивая ногами боковые стропы. Потом один из вольтижеров, маленький аккуратный седовласый старик, схватился за трапецию и проделал в воздухе долгую плавную дугу. На пике полета он резко сложился пополам, без видимых усилий перевернулся в двойном заднем сальто и, грациозно вытянувшись, ухватился за руки ловитора.

Тем временем второй вольтижер, длинноногий парень в трико, поймал вернувшуюся трапецию и прыгнул вперед. Старик отпустил руки ловитора, парень выпустил трапецию, и оба пролетели друг мимо друга, сделав сальто. Парень благополучно оказался в хватке ловитора, а старик схватился за выпущенную парнем трапецию.

У Томми от совершенства маневра перехватило дыхание – он никогда не видел полеты так близко – однако старик, оказавшись на мостике, закричал:

\- Плохо! Грязно! Марио, ты слишком рано отпускаешь! Еще раз!

Когда трюк был проделан еще трижды, старик взял полотенце, набросил на плечи и сел на край мостика. Томми, не обретя еще дара речи, развернулся уходить, но тут младший вольтижер крикнул:

\- Погоди, Анжело! Раскачайся-ка хорошенько. Хочу еще раз попробовать.

\- На новом месте? Как знаешь, парень. Шея твоя, – отозвался ловитор.

Когда Марио прыгнул, Томми уже знал, что тот хочет испробовать. Легендарное, практически невозможное тройное сальто в воздухе. Сделав два переворота, парень пошел на третий, но слишком поздно. Перевернувшись в воздухе, он сгруппировался, упал в сетку, пару раз спружинил и издал горький смешок. Затем кувыркнулся с края сетки. Издалека Томми принял его за взрослого, но теперь видно было, что между ними всего несколько лет разницы.

\- На что пялимся, приятель?

\- А что, закон запрещает? – отозвался Томми. – Просто считаю, что вы хороши. У наших последних акробатов и посмотреть не на что было.

\- О да, я был крут. Особенно минуту назад.

\- Просто не повезло, – Томми неожиданно застеснялся. – У вас почти получилось. Когда-нибудь точно получится.

\- Всенепременно. Когда-нибудь. За тысячу попыток получилось дважды. Наверное, на второй тысяче получится раза четыре. Ты вообще кто? Явно не городской. Из цирка?

\- Я Томми Зейн. Младший.

\- А, парнишка Тома Зейна? Познакомился с твоим отцом прошлым вечером, – гимнаст пожал ему руку. – Тоже будешь дрессировщиком?

\- Нет, мистер Сантелли.

Парень хохотнул.

\- Ладно тебе, я же не старик. Мистер Сантелли – это мой дед. Вон там.

\- Я слышал, как он называл тебя Марио.

\- Сценическое имя. В семье всегда был Марио. Вон тот – Папаша Тони, мой дед. Ловитор, Анжело, мой дядя – брат матери. Он тоже Сантелли. А меня зовут Мэтт Гарднер… Мэттью-младший. Отец ловил маму, когда она выступала. Он умер, я тогда был маленьким. А ты выступаешь?

\- Езжу на парадах, помогаю Ма Лейти с костюмами. Иногда выхожу на замену в воздушном балете, если кто-нибудь из девочек берет выходной. В парике, – и тут Томми набрался храбрости. – Но на самом деле я хочу быть воздушным гимнастом.

Он ожидал, что Марио засмеется или обронит что-нибудь свысока, как большинство взрослых. Но признаться внезапно показалось очень важным. А ответ он примет любой – от настоящего-то акробата.

Но Марио только вздернул одну из своих дьявольских бровей.

\- Правда? Ты долго в воздушном балете?

\- Лет с девяти. Как все дети.

\- Знаю, сестра выступала. Получается?

\- А чему там получаться? – в запальчивости воскликнул Томми. – Даже у Ма Лейти получилось бы, если б нашелся трос, который ее выдержит.

Марио начал было смеяться, затем умолк. Пристально посмотрел на Томми, сведя брови почти в одну линию, затем оглянулся на пустой аппарат. Папаша Тони и Анжело уже ушли.

\- А знаешь что… Хочешь слазить?

\- Наверх? На аппарат?

\- Трусишь?

\- Нет, – быстро открестился Томми. – Просто когда я в последний раз лазил на высоту, меня оттуда сняли. И задали трепку.

\- Ну, обещаю, что трепку тебе никто не задаст. Вперед.

И вот Томми в первый раз полез по узкой качающейся лестнице. И даже в этот первый раз он лез, как все акробаты: держась только за боковую стропу, оставив тело снаружи, опираясь на перекладины лишь пальцами ног. Он никогда не делал подобного прежде, но получалось это у него так же естественно, как дышать. Мостик закачался – Марио ступил позади.

\- Вижу, высоты ты не боишься. Твой отец высокого роста?

\- Где-то пять и семь. Но я не уверен.

\- А мать?

\- Примерно с меня. А что?

\- А то, что, если ты собираешься вымахать до шести футов, можешь даже не начинать. Я считаюсь слишком рослым для вольтижера, а во мне всего-то пять и восемь. Хотя вряд ли ты будешь таким высоким. Сколько тебе? Лет десять?

\- В мае было четырнадцать, – холодно ответил Томми.

\- Значит, для своего возраста маленький. Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя оскорбить, наоборот, это хорошо. Значит, уже можно начинать. Главное, чтобы хватало роста дотянуться до трапеции с мостика. Вот, – Марио снял трапецию с крючка. – Достанешь?

Он достал и, задержав дыхание, впервые сомкнул пальцы на шершавой перекладине.

\- Ты же знаешь, как падать в сетку?

\- Конечно, – сказал Томми тонким голосом. – Надо падать на спину, так?

\- Верно. Ну что, попробуешь?

Томми даже не поверил, что он всерьез.

\- Честно? Можно?

\- А как же еще учиться? Вперед.

Расстояние вдруг показалось огромным, а сетка, наоборот, слишком маленькой и непрочной.

\- Вперед, – повторил Марио. – В худшем случае свалишься в сетку. Давай.

Томми схватился покрепче и прыгнул. Вспомнив, как гимнасты начинают раскачиваться, выбросил ноги, выгибаясь. Трапеция послушно описала долгую дугу, но в конце стропы сцепились, а руки начали соскальзывать. Позже Томми узнал, что акробаты натирают их канифолью, сейчас же он, отчаянно извернувшись, умудрился пустить трапецию в обратный полет. Однако же пропустил мостик и полетел назад.

\- Не паникуй! – крикнул Марио. – Можешь повернуться сюда лицом? Если нет, замедляйся и падай!

Этот поворот Томми проделывал десятки раз – на одиночной трапеции на десятифутовой высоте. Оказавшись на пике очередной дуги, он кое-как перехватился вспотевшими ладонями. А потом, дождавшись момента, прыгнул на мостик и свалился позади Марио, отчаянно оттолкнув трапецию в сторону и с неуклюжей торопливостью ухватившись за боковые стропы.

\- Тише! Тише! – Марио со смехом его подхватил. – А то в сетке окажешься. Ну, по крайней мере, ты вернулся. Я думал, упадешь… большинство в первый раз так и делают. Я, например, упал. Тоже не удержался, повис на одной руке… чуть не вывихнул, – он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Вот что. Приходи раз четыре-пять в неделю по утрам, будем начинать. Но не торопись.

Это было несколько месяцев назад, но не все оказалось так просто. Мать побелела, когда Томми ворвался в трейлер и вывалил ворох новостей. Он познакомился с новыми акробатами, один из них пообещал научить его полетам и даже пустил на аппарат.

\- Ну я ему скажу пару ласковых, – прошипела она, запихивая тарелки в раковину.

Том Зейн, покуривавший послеобеденную трубочку, воспринял весть более стоически.

\- Бесс, успокойся. Ты же знаешь, он с детства помешан на полете. А Марго уже научила его всему, что знала. Я как раз собирался попросить Тонио Сантелли взять его…

\- Ну уж нет, Том! Акробатика, лестницы, воздушный балет – это еще куда ни шло. Но воздушные трапеции! Том, там шестьдесят футов! Один неверный шаг…

\- Мама… – в животе снова свернулся клубок. – У них всего сорок футов. Люди на открытых трибунах почти на такой же высоте. И там есть сетка.

\- Послушай, Бесс. Я знаю Сантелли. Тони начал летать, когда мы с тобой еще на свет не появились. Никто из них не подпустит Томми к трапециям, пока он не будет под надлежащим присмотром. Удивительно, что Сантелли вообще решили им заняться… обычно они работают с семьей, не берут чужих. Кто это был, Томми? Пожилой такой… Антонио?

\- Нет, молодой парень. Марио.

\- Так, – сказала Бесс Зейн, – ладно Антонио, но мальчишка? Он вообще понимает, что делает?

\- Не такой уж он и мальчишка, – возразил Том. – Призывного возраста… лет двадцать-двадцать один. Он летает с ними годами. И хорошо летает. Они выступали у Старра.

\- Господи, и что же они делают в наших трущобах?

\- В тридцатые у них был какой-то несчастный случай, и семья временно раскололась, – ответил Том Зейн. – Я не в курсе деталей.

Такое выражение его лица Томми знал с детства. Отец был в курсе, даже очень, только не хотел при нем обсуждать.

\- Так или иначе, они здесь, и Томми надо ловить удачу. Никто не сможет научить его лучше. И они приличные люди, Бесс, семейные. Старой закалки. Томми будет с ними хорошо. Расслабься, Бесс, пусть парень развлекается.

Вот так все и началось. Сперва от случая к случаю – по несколько минут за раз. Один лишь Марио уделял мальчику внимание, Папаша Тони вообще его не замечал – по крайней мере, так казалось Томми – но он все равно был доволен. Антонио Сантелли обладал громким резким голосом и весьма вспыльчивым темпераментом. И то, и другое он с готовностью пускал в ход, не делая разницы между своими и чужими. Анжело держался вежливо и дружелюбно, но для него Томми был просто очередным ребенком, прибившимся к номеру. Помимо нескольких минут уроков шла тяжелая кропотливая гимнастика: работа на параллельных брусьях, которые держал для него отец; часы бесконечных простых кувырков; обучение владеть своим телом под любым углом, переворачиваться и менять руки в любой точке кача, безопасно падать в сетку. Постепенно сумбурные минуты три-четыре раза в неделю превратились в полноценные тренировки. Закончив ежедневную утреннюю разминку, Папаша Тони и Анжело надевали свитера и уходили. Марио подавал знак, и Томми карабкался на аппарат.

Довольно скоро мальчик начал проявлять нетерпение – он жаждал настоящего полета. Раскачивания на одиночной трапеции, перемежающиеся падениями в сетку и маневрами на перекладине, не сильно отличались от упражнений на воздушной лестнице в десяти футах от земли. Но когда Томми сунулся с этим вопросом к Марио, тот живо его срезал.

\- Никаких полетов, пока я не почувствую, что ты готов. Сказано же было, придержи коней.

Однако прошла неделя или чуть больше, и где-то в Арканзасе (Томми никогда не запоминал названия городов) Марио позвал его, когда Анжело еще был на аппарате. Томми медлил, но Марио настоял, и мальчик послушался.

\- А теперь смотри внимательно.

Марио подтянулся, сел в трапецию, как на качели, потом соскользнул спиной назад, держась только руками и опираясь лодыжками – всему этому он уже научил Томми. Когда Анжело, раскачиваясь, достиг крайней точки, Марио отпустил перекладину и упал навстречу ему, без видимых усилий сцепившись с ним руками. Секунду они так и летели. Потом Марио возвратился на мостик и повернулся к Томми.

\- Как считаешь, получится у тебя сегодня такое?

Томми распирало возбуждение.

\- А можно?

\- Вот это мы сейчас и проверим. А то приклеишься к своей перекладине, отдирать придется.

Анжело нырнул в сетку, и Томми издал тихий разочарованный звук.

\- Ничего, я буду тебя ловить, – сказал Марио. – Не тратить же на тебя время Анжело.

\- Ты тоже ловишь?

\- Иногда. Папаша Тони уверен, что мы должны уметь все. Я начинал ловитором, а мой младший брат, Джонни, летал, потому что я был выше. Только ему нравилось ловить, а мне летать, так что мы поменялись.

\- Не знал, что у тебя есть брат.

\- Даже два. Близнецы.

\- Как их зовут?

\- Джон и Марк. И сестра у меня есть, Лисс.

\- А почему они не выступают?

\- Марк никогда не учился полетам, Джонни два-три года назад ушел на свои хлеба. Лисс вышла замуж. Ты хочешь летать, или так и будем болтать весь день?

\- Прости. Я не нарочно.

\- Забудь, проехали.

Марио прыгнул в сетку и забрался на другой конец аппарата. Устроившись в ловиторке, он уже снова улыбался.

\- Хорошо, начнем. Запомни, по моей команде ты отпускаешь перекладину и ныряешь на меня. Не хватайся, просто вытяни руки, и я поймаю. Ты скорее всего промажешь… все мажут в первый раз.

Он опрокинулся назад, обвив ногами стержни ловиторки, и принялся медленно размеренно раскачиваться.

Томми застыл на мостике. Во рту было сухо, но что-то внутри отсчитывало ровный ритм. Он взял перекладину.

\- Пошел! – сказал Марио, но Томми уже прыгнул, сильно бросив тело вперед.

В середине кача он вытянулся – локти, колени (это называется «свежевание кота», мелькнуло в мыслях) – услышав команду Марио, разжал пальцы и ощутил, как движение трапеции посылает его прямо в вытянутые руки парня.

Разумеется, Томми промахнулся. В животе екнуло, когда полет превратился в падение.

\- Переворачивайся! – крикнул Марио, но Томми уже инстинктивно извернулся: это получалось на чистых рефлексах.

О сетку он ударился там, где она выгибалась возле тросов, и, вместо того, чтобы спружинить, соскользнул, чувствуя, как обжигает кожу на голых локтях. Дыхание перехватило. Нечаянное падение в корне отличалось от тех намеренных прыжков, которым его обучали. Удивленный и дрожащий, Томми лежал на спине, а Марио, свесившись сверху, смеялся.

\- Ну что, видишь? Между падением и нырком большая разница! Еще разок?

\- Сейчас, только отдышусь.

\- Дольше оставайся на перекладине. Ты отпустил слишком рано. Жди моей команды.

Томми влез на мостик, прыгнул и снова промахнулся. И в третий раз тоже. На обоих плечах темнели синяки, жесткие тросы сетки ободрали левое колено и правый локоть. От разочарования щипало в глазах.

 - Еще раз! – крикнул Марио.

\- Наверное, не получится.

\- Что, спасовал? А ну лезь сюда! Ты все равно слишком рано отпускаешь. Бросай к концу кача!

На этот раз запястья Томми действительно скользнули по ладоням Марио. Но не успел он толком порадоваться успеху, как потерял хватку, судорожно сгреб воздух и локтем ударил Марио в лицо. Быстро перевернувшись, Томми приземлился в сетку и почувствовал, как рядом упало тяжелое тело. С ойканьем освободившись – теперь огнем горели оба локтя – он оглянулся. Марио, покачиваясь, сидел позади, и по лицу его струилась кровь.

\- Ой, у тебя кровь из носа пошла…

\- Знаю, черт тебя подери!

Марио впервые забылся настолько, чтобы выругаться: как все артисты, работающие преимущественно с детской аудиторией, он обычно следил за языком. Но эта оплошность даже немного обрадовала Томми – будто бы он больше не был чужаком, ребенком, о котором надо заботиться.

\- Прости, Марио, это я виноват. Потерял равновесие…

\- Ты начал хвататься. Я же предупреждал, – Марио вытащил из-за пояса пропитанный канифолью платок (они все носили такие, чтобы вытирать вспотевшие ладони) и прижал к лицу.

\- Надо бы посоветовать тебя той леди, которая зарабатывает на жизнь борьбой с тиграми, – и он небрежно добавил: – Ты меня не сшиб, не думай. Я почувствовал, что идет кровь, и сам спрыгнул. Все, на утро достаточно. Пойду поищу льда, пока не залил тут все. Брысь.

\- Может, помочь? Льда принести? – беспомощно спросил Томми.

Марио спрыгнул с сетки.

\- Не надо. Надень свитер, простудишься. И не разводи трагедию – в работе всякое бывает. Или тебе уже не забавно?

Молча вытерпев сарказм, Томми натянул свитер.

\- Если ты в состоянии пережить несколько тысяч падений, и я пару десятков потерплю. Зато я почти поймал твои руки.

Марио отнял от лица окровавленный платок и улыбнулся.

\- Все получится. Не забудь чем-нибудь намазаться, ragazzo. Наверняка у твоей мамы есть что-нибудь от ожогов. И вот еще что… – он пошарил возле воротника. – Иди-ка сюда.

Сняв с плечевого шва маленький металлический овал, Марио наклонился и прицепил его к воротнику рубашки Томми.

\- Что это?

\- Святой Михаил. Покровитель воздушных гимнастов. Носи на удачу, ладно?

Томми смущенно тронул блестящий кругляш пальцем.

\- Я не католик.

\- Зато я католик и собираюсь тебя ловить. Может, Святой Михаил присмотрит за тобой, чтобы не дать мне свернуть шею…

Марио вдруг улыбнулся – не обычной своей зловещей улыбкой, а робко, по-мальчишески. Снова ощупал измазанное кровью лицо.

\- Пойду приложу лед, а ты не забудь смазать ожоги. Беги, Том.

И Томми пошел к трейлеру, продолжая с любопытством трогать значок. Он не знал, что будет носить этот подарок до конца жизни – не из-за веры, как Марио, а просто потому, что ассоциировал его – и потом, и сейчас – со своей первой попыткой настоящего полета. А еще из-за смутного ощущения (никогда до конца не сформулированного), что ради этой неожиданной приязни от резкого обычно Марио он готов падать хоть тысячу раз.

Первый успех пришел спустя три дня. Затем минули три недели представлений, остались позади Арканзас, Оклахома, Канзас, и однажды утром Марио позвал его наверх, когда Анжело не покинул еще ловиторку.

\- Ну-ка, юный Том. Посмотрим, чему тебя научил Мэтт.

Томми застыл на мостике во внезапном приступе робости, но Марио легонько хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Давай. Попробуй прыжок согнувшись – ничего сложного.

Начав раскачиваться, Томми сложился пополам, затем отпустил перекладину и полетел к Анжело. Промахнулся – и, неуклюже дернувшись, плюхнулся в сетку.

\- Ха-ха! – услышал он голос Анжело. – Да ты смотришься хуже Мэтта, когда он начал пробовать тройное сальто!

Марио тоже смеялся. Томми сжал кулаки, в глазах защипало. Сильно болело колено: он слишком неправильно упал. Он начал было доказывать, что кач Анжело короче, чем у Марио, но вовремя остановился, поняв: если чего и не стоит делать, так это оправдываться.

\- Прошу прощения, – он спрыгнул с сетки, стараясь не щадить ушибленное колено. – Анжело, можно попробовать еще раз?

Несколько секунд тревожной тишины – и Анжело воскликнул:

\- Sicuro! Залезай.

Вот так Томми узнал, что принят. С ним работали безжалостно, тыкая носом в каждую ошибку, но спустя несколько недель, когда Томми впервые благополучно вернулся на мостик из рук ловитора, Папаша Тони окинул его жутковатым взглядом.

\- Что ж, Мэтт, можешь учить его номерам Элиссы.

С того дня Томми – за исключением представлений – по-настоящему стал одним из них. Теперь он работал не только с Марио, а присоединялся к Сантелли на утренних тренировках. Он стоял с ними на мостике во время репетиций, учась подавать перекладину – ловить пустую трапецию, толкать ее вольтижеру, убирать ее с дороги возвращающегося гимнаста. Но Марио говорил: «Придержи коней».

 

И вот он сказал: «Мы пригласили Большого Джима зайти на этой неделе». А это означало, что Марио всерьез думает разрешить ему присоединиться к ним на представлениях. Замечтавшись, Томми очнулся, лишь когда Марио, потянувшись, хлопнул его по руке.

\- Эй, ты еще с нами? Спускайся, попробуем двойную трапецию.

Этот номер они начали тренировать только несколько дней назад. Папаша Тони уже вынимал из креплений вторую ловиторку на дальнем конце аппарата. Спрыгнув рядом с Марио, Томми помог ему убрать одиночную трапецию и спустить другую, с более широкой перекладиной. Потом встал у левого плеча Марио. Ладони слегка вспотели, и Томми вытер их о прикрепленный к боковой стойке мешочек с канифолью.

Папаша Тони и Анжело бок о бок раскачивались головами вниз – одинаково, точно маятники. Марио и Томми, так же бок о бок, слегка опираясь друг на друга плечами для равновесия, ждали. Потом Марио шепнул:

\- Вперед.

Они схватили перекладину – четыре руки шлепнули о шершавую поверхность, как одна. Выглядело это просто, но Томми хорошо помнил часы тренировок. Разница в долю секунды – и трапеция перекашивалась, кач выходил кривой. Но сегодня им повезло: они вместе сошли с мостика – сильно и ровно, вместе отпустили перекладину. Ладони Томми встретились с запястьями Папаши Тони, плечевые мышцы дернуло. Рядом вздохнул, принимая вес Марио, Анжело.

Томми считал в уме, пока они раскачивались. _Один_ – кач. _Два_ – они вместе выскользнули из рук ловиторов, и пустота привычно отдалась в животе небольшим страхом.

_Ровно ли мы ушли с трапеции? Не отнесло ли ее в сторону порывом ветра?_

_Три!_ Его руки обхватили перекладину, рядом сомкнулись пальцы Марио, распределяя вес. _Четыре!_ Две пары ног ударили по настилу мостика, две пары рук взметнулись словно бы в изящном приветствии, а на самом деле помогая удержать равновесие.

Томми, разгоряченный и дрожащий, выпрямился. По вискам тек пот.

\- Молодцы, ребятки! – закричали снизу, раздался смех и аплодисменты

Там стояли двое: Большой Джим Ламбет, босс (он в самом деле был большим: шесть футов три дюйма и широченные плечи), и Марго Клейн.

Марио быстро сжал плечо Томми.

\- Buori ragazzo, – пробормотал он.

И Томми, который уже знал, что Марио переходит на родной язык матери, только когда разъярен или крайне доволен, надулся от гордости.

На земле Джим Ламбет сказал Марио:

\- Твоя идея сделать из парнишки Зейна гимнаста?

\- И его собственная тоже. Паренек работал как проклятый, Джим.

\- Хорошо, испробуйте его, когда будет готов. Этот ваш парный трюк выглядит неплохо. Начните где-нибудь в захолустье. Нестрашно, если занервничает и облажается.

\- Не облажается, – уверенно ответил Марио. – И я планировал начать в Сан-Анжело. У него там приятели.

\- Я не против. Только кому-то из вас придется поговорить с его семьей.

Томми, ковыряющий землю босыми пальцами, слегка вздрогнул. Отец-то поймет, но его волновал совсем не отец. Дело было в матери, а отец ее обычно слушался. Несмотря на довольно нежный возраст, Томми уже смутно догадывался, что папа, возможно, занялся дрессировкой львов и тигров, чтобы хоть где-то поступать по-своему.

\- Я поговорю с Элизабет Зейн сам, – твердо сказал Тонио Сантелли, и Томми расслабился.

Трудно было представить, чтобы кто-то – пусть даже его мама – осмелился спорить с Папашей Тони.

К обеду мама подала жареного цыпленка, но Томми ел через силу. Сидя за столом, он нервно жевал овсяное печенье. Отец с трубкой растянулся на диване. Но когда Папаша Тони постучал в двери, отец встал и пригласил его войти. А Томми отослал со словами:

\- Когда слушаешь, что говорят о тебе, ничего хорошего все равно не услышишь. Ступай к Ма Лейти, обсудим все позже.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 3

 

Трейлер Ма Лейти по обыкновению стоял прямо возле выхода на манеж. Ма Лейти – все от Джима Ламбета до последнего карапуза называли ее Ма – заведовала цирковой костюмерной. Говорили, что когда-то она была знаменитой наездницей, сейчас же Ма Лейти исполнилось семьдесят, а весу ее не обрадовался бы и слон.

Томми было четыре, когда Ма Лейти нарядила его в миниатюрный костюм Дяди Сэма и усадила на спину самого спокойного пони. Сам он этого не помнил, только слышал рассказы. С тех пор Томми носил самые разные наряды – на парадах или зрелищных выходах в начале шоу. В таких парадах-алле участвовали большинство жен и детей артистов и даже рабочие. Все они наряжались и маршировали или ехали – на пони, лошадях, в фургонах. Так маленькое шоу казалось больше. Когда Томми исполнилось десять, он начал помогать Ма Лейти сортировать костюмы и ухаживать за ними.

Будучи в этом году своего рода ветераном, Томми обычно наслаждался главенством над младшими детьми. Но сегодня мысли его снова и снова возвращались к родительскому трейлеру, и терпение Ма Лейти лопнуло.

\- Томми, что на тебя нашло? Сосредоточься! Ты положил китайские шляпы к деревянным башмакам!

\- Простите, Ма, – пробормотал он.

В трейлер сунулась Марго Клейн – она собирала розовые газовые юбки для воздушного балета. Это была высокая загорелая женщина с рыжеватыми завитыми волосами, одетая в залатанный комбинезон и потрепанную мужскую рубашку.

\- Видела тебя утром, неплохо смотрелся. Слушай, Том, я с утра тебя искала, но ты был с Сантелли, а потом пришел Ламбет, и я забыла. Бетси Джентри вчера поскользнулась на лестнице и повредила ногу. Сегодня поехала делать рентген. Днем я ее заменю, но от этого страшно трудно успеть переодеться на эквилибр. Если Бетси сломала лодыжку, приходи завтра к нам репетировать. И тебе придется повыступать с нами несколько дней, хорошо?

Ответа она ждать не стала – перекинула юбки через плечо и ушла. Томми с досадой поморщился. Черт, черт, его даже не спросили! Просто поставили в известность. Собирался на этой неделе выходить с Сантелли, а придется выступать в проклятом балете.

В отдалении послышался звук рожка. Посторонний подумал бы, будто разминается кто-то из оркестрантов, но на самом деле гудок означал, что уже открылась билетная касса и пора одеваться к представлению. Подхватив ворох костюмов, Томми помчался к пустому вагончику, служившему мужской раздевалкой.

Следующие полчаса он застегивал пуговицы на младших мальчиках, сверял реквизит по прикрепленному к стене списку, мягко заставлял некоторых детей выплюнуть жвачку… В другой половине вагончика Маленькая Энн Клейн, дочь Марго, и Элен Бреди, чей отец был концертмейстером, проделывали то же самое с младшими девочками. Думая о совершенно посторонних вещах, Томми подсадил самых маленьких на пони и платформы. Потом занял свое место на платформе, изображающей джунгли, одернул леопардовую шкуру и взял цепочку с обезьянкой.

_В следующем году я буду летать._

Результаты визита Папаши Тони оставались загадкой и на дневном представлении, и на вечернем, и после, но Томми понимал, что спрашивать не стоит. Вечером в цирке бурлили сборы, однако мальчик уснул в трейлере раньше, чем они тронулись с места. Он понятия не имел, где проснется – как всегда.

К позднему утру следующего дня безымянная площадка в очередном новом городе превратилась в точную копию предыдущей. Каждый трейлер встал на привычное место, каждый аппарат появился там же, где и вчера, на положенном месте расстилался манеж. В этом городе вместо хлопкозавода был нефтеперерабатывающий, и пахло до небес. И все равно город казался приложением к пустырю, частью декорации. Как и все цирковые дети, Томми был воспитан на историях об артисте, который потерял часы, а на следующий день заставил весь цирк их разыскивать, хотя место пропажи осталось за тридцать миль позади.

Томми ждал Сантелли возле аппарата, когда к нему подошла Марго. Сердце мальчика упало.

\- Как Бетси?

\- Неважно. Вся нога перебинтована и болит. Пойдем репетировать… ты с нами месяц не выступал.

Тут появился Анжело, и Томми побежал объясняться.

\- Я скажу Мэтту, – кивнул тот. – Отработаем двойную трапецию позже, невелика потеря.

Скучный и огорченный, Томми встал в ряд с девятью девушками из воздушного балета. Разумеется, он знал их всех по именам. Цирк Ламбета был семейным шоу, исполнители выступали здесь годами. Время от времени хорошие артисты уходили в более крупные цирки – к Соренсону, Вудсу, Вэйленду или даже Старру. Иногда увольняли запивших или неумелых – именно из-за такого инцидента появилась вакансия для Сантелли. В целом же, состав практически не менялся.

Воздушный балет! Томми начал им заниматься в десять лет! Большие трапеции, вроде стальных лестниц, крепились в усыпанных блестками металлических кольцах; десять девушек, одетые в пышные костюмы, залезали по канату на эти лестницы и делали простые гимнастические упражнения – одновременно и под музыку. На лестницах были даже веревочные петли, чтобы держаться одной ногой, так что упасть никто не мог, а канат придерживали снизу.

Томми скользнул в кольцо позади Маленькой Энн Клейн. В оркестре включили запись, под которую обычно выступал воздушный балет. Томми начал считать: на каждый четвертый счет надо было останавливаться, выбрасывать ногу и переворачиваться. Номер он знал отлично.

\- Нет-нет! Левая нога! – крикнула Марго.

Томми сосредоточенно нахмурился, затем сообразил, что ошибся не он, а девушка рядом. Репетицию вполне можно было отработать, глядя на Маленькую Энн. Та была низенькой и курносой, с блестящими волосами, собранными сейчас в два хвостика. Работала Маленькая Энн с сонной уверенностью, будто не до конца проснулась. Она была старше Томми на год и выступала с матерью с шести лет.

\- Мари, не выпячивай локти! Маленькая Энн, держи руки, не махай абы куда! Томми, что ты делаешь? Пять счетов и не глазей по сторонам! Зелда, следи за ступней!

И так всю жизнь – крики и счет.

Томми воровато глянул на спускающихся девушек. Все они были блондинками – некоторые от природы, некоторые красились. Волосы у всех были завиты, заколоты или завязаны в хвостики. Все одеты в разномастные шорты и блузки. Томми вдруг подумал, что выглядит среди них жутко смешно.

Когда все разошлись, Марго окликнула его.

\- Я подходила к твоей маме, она разрешила.

\- Вам не кажется, что я смешно выгляжу? Девять девушек и я один – мальчик?

Томми выступал с балетом три года, но подобная мысль настигла его впервые.

\- С париком никто не разберет девочка ты, мальчик или шимпанзе в юбках, – заверила Марго и, как насторожившаяся птица, склонила голову набок. – Моя б воля, вывела бы тебя на манеж лет шесть-восемь назад, как Маленькую Энн. Но Бесс и слышать об этом не хотела. Знать бы, что наговорил ей Тонио. Ну все, после дневного представления придешь в трейлер девочек, дам тебе юбку и парик.

\- Хорошо, мэм, – вежливо сказал Томми и побежал к аппарату.

Но Сантелли там уже не было.

Публика сегодня днем была обычная, в основном, состоящая из детей, но казалась почему-то чужой и враждебной. Оставив сортировку костюмов Элен Бреди, Томми поспешил к длинному красно-белому трейлеру Марго, служившему также раздевалкой для воздушного балета. Марго вышла на стук с охапкой розовой кисеи. Где-то шли по радио военные новости.

\- Ты уже слишком большой, чтобы переодеваться в трейлере, полном девчонок. Иди к себе, надень все это, потом возвращайся, и Энн приведет тебя в порядок.

Чувствуя, как накрахмаленная кисея царапает руки, Томми пошел к родительскому трейлеру.

_В прошлом году я выступал себе в балете и радовался. Почему же сейчас так злюсь?_

Он мрачно натянул костюм, дергая тюлевые юбки. К юбкам прилагался скверно сидящий лиф и старые балетные туфли. Сетка покалывала ноги. Выйдя в своем розовом наряде на улицу, Томми почувствовал себя донельзя глупо, но все вокруг были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать на него внимание.

Марго ушла, однако Маленькая Энн ждала его, и Бетси Джентри была здесь – хрупкая немолодая усталая женщина с перевязанной ногой. Велев Томми сесть и наклонить голову, Бетси нацепила ему парик и посоветовала быть осторожнее на кувырках.

\- Если он свалится во время представления, ты будешь выглядеть глупо, мальчик мой.

В ее речи слышался легкий акцент. Томми было известно, что Бетси не американка, но откуда она приехала, он не знал и никогда не интересовался. А тут вдруг стало любопытно, но времени на вопросы не было.

\- Этот твой пояс упадет через минуту. Маленькая Энн, дорогуша, подай полотенце, я его закреплю.

Бетси принялась запихивать полотенце в розовый лиф, но Томми оттолкнул ее руку.

\- Не надо, – пробормотал он. – Пусть лучше эта штуковина падает…

Его смущению не было предела. Господи, только фальшивой груди ему и не хватало! Раньше ему давали костюм для маленьких девочек, с прямым лифом.

\- Ты слишком раздался в плечах, – раздраженно пояснила Бесс. – Маленькая Энн, закрепи тогда булавкой.

Застегивая булавку, девушка шепнула Томми на ухо:

\- Что с тобой сегодня? Не волнуйся… ты всю эту чепуху и во сне станцуешь.

\- Я не волнуюсь. Просто чувствую себя полным придурком.

\- Мама говорит, что ругаться нельзя, – чопорно пожурила Маленькая Энн.

\- Я не ругаюсь. Все дети так говорят. Это не плохое слово.

Томми глянул в зеркало. Отражение казалось костлявым и неуклюжим, со слишком широкими плечами и бледным лицом под соломенного цвета париком. Маленькая Энн с завитыми кудряшками смотрелась в розовом наряде мило. Он же выглядел как идиот.

\- Помадой намазать?

\- Да ну тебя! – взвился Томми. – Я, по-твоему, кто?

\- Нет, ну что-то по-любому надо, – возразила девушка. – Томми, что случилось?

\- Если мне что и надо, так это мешок на голову, – буркнул он.

\- Оставь его, Маленькая Энн, – велела Бетси. – Томми, никому нет дела до того, как ты выглядишь.

\- А выгляжу я так, будто бы сбежал из шоу уродов!

\- Ничего подобного. Ты всего лишь один из десяти. И пока ты не сделаешь чего-нибудь совсем ужасного – а ты не сделаешь – никто на тебя смотреть не будет. Все, идите оба.

Стоя позади Маленькой Энн у «черного входа» – входа для артистов – Томми мечтал превратиться в невидимку. Том Зейн-старший, все еще в пробковом шлеме и белом костюме, в которых работал в большой клетке, задержался рядом и оглядел сына с головы до ног. Ничего не сказав, махнул стеком в знак приветствия и ушел.

\- Наша музыка, – шепнула Маленькая Энн. – Две минуты, – она поправила волосы. – Если забудешь, просто смотри на меня… Эй, Томми, ты чего?

\- Чувствую себя странно. Будто сейчас стошнит.

Девушка схватила его за руку. Ладонь была такая же, как у него, – твердая, мозолистая, сухая от канифоли.

\- Это ничего. У всех бывает. И у меня тоже. Ты справишься. Мама говорит, глупо было не разрешать тебе регулярно выступать. Что ты не перенервничал вовремя. Мама говорила тете Бесс… - она замолчала, стиснула его пальцы и выпустила. – Наш выход.

И побежала к аппарату.

Выскочив с девятью девушками на манеж, Томми бросил быстрый взгляд на публику. Когда он начал карабкаться к сияющим кольцам, солнце било в лицо.

Следующие шесть минут, пока барабанная дробь и взрыв аплодисментов не возвестили о конце номера, у Томми особо не было времени заботиться о том, как он выглядит. Уходя с манежа, он запнулся о ленту балетной туфли и упал на клоуна. Тот беззлобно его оттолкнул. Возле форганга Марго потрепала Томми по плечу.

\- Неплохо, неплохо, только в следующий раз следи за ритмом, – и убежала на следующий номер.

Томми пошел снимать розовый костюм и парик.

Вечернее выступление прошло так же, а ближе к ночи, когда рабочие готовили цирк к долгому переезду в Сан-Анжело, в дверь трейлера Зейнов постучала Марго. Внутри было темно: кабель передвижного генератора уже отцепили. При свете керосиновой лампы Томми помогал маме складывать посуду.

\- Входи, Марго, – пригласила Бесс Зейн. – У нас остался кофе… надо допить, а то придется выливать.

Она налила кофе в пластиковый стаканчик.

Марго отхлебнула горькой черной жидкости.

\- Хочу взять Томми в воздушный балет, пока Бетси не поправится. Я прослежу, чтобы ему что-нибудь заплатили.

\- Тетя Марж, – выпалил Томми, – я же выступаю завтра с Сантелли в Сан-Анжело, помните?

\- Ну, нам ты нужен, а они обойдутся. Я поговорю с Тонио.

\- Мама… – взмолился было Томми, но Бесс, повернувшись к нему спиной, мыла кофейник.

\- Делай, как сказано, Том-младший.

\- Да, мэм… – понурился он.

Возразить было нечего.

 

По сравнению с прошлым годом Сан-Анжело выглядел меньше, грязнее, унылее. Томми трудно было представить, что он действительно жил здесь с октября по май, ходил в школу, разведывал местные улочки, заводил друзей. Теперь это был просто очередной город.

Сантелли сегодня вышли пораньше, чтобы проверить аппарат. Анжело, вооружившись ватерпасом, лазил наверху, а Марио испытывал сетку старым проверенным способом – прыгал по ней туда-сюда. Заметив Томми, он остановился пожелать доброго утра.

\- В чем дело, парень? Ты чего как в воду опущенный?

Томми рассказал, и Марио покачал головой.

\- Да уж, не повезло.

\- Ага. Мне так хотелось…

\- Я говорю, что Бетси с ее ногой не повезло, дурачок. Слушай, будут и другие города. Я, конечно, поговорю с Папашей Тони, но дважды появляться в одном представлении – это слишком. Впереди куча времени.

Заметив на лице Томми горькое разочарование, Марио с грубоватым добродушием добавил:

\- Наверное, тебе тоже не повезло. Но даже если ты начнешь только в будущем году, мы все равно сможем объявить тебя самым юным воздушным гимнастом Америки. Эй, Анжело! – позвал он. – Как считаешь, можно будет в следующем году объявить Томми самым молодым гимнастом в Штатах?

\- Не выйдет! – прокричал Анжело. – У парня в Блумингтоне девятилетний летает.

\- Не такой уж я и маленький, – уязвлено сообщил Томми.

\- Ну, Джози тоже не самый старый цирковой слон страны, но на афишах смотрится хорошо. Ладно, тебя уже ждут. Брысь!

Марио отвернулся, а Томми, сражаясь со злой обидой, побежал на репетицию балета.

Перед дневным представлением, когда возле кассы уже собралась толпа, Томми отправился искать друзей. Он увидел их издалека и, нырнув под веревочный барьер, позвал:

\- Джефф, Нэнси! Сюда!

\- Привет, Томми! Рады тебя видеть, дружище.

\- Город, вижу, по-прежнему на месте.

\- Не-а, его последней пылевой бурей сдуло, – ответила Нэнси Марлин.

Она переросла Томми и собирала волосы в пучок на макушке. Новая прическа ему понравилась.

\- Чем лето занимался? – спросила она.

\- Как всегда переездами. А вы?

\- По большей части готовился к осенним футбольным матчам, – сказал Джефф. – У нас построили новый бассейн. Будешь ходить сюда в школу зимой?

\- Не знаю, вряд ли. Папа говорит, для котов тут слишком сухо.

\- Жаль. А то бы вместе на футбол пошли. Ты хоть и маленький, но шустрый, – Джефф посмотрел на суматоху за барьером. – А что там вообще творится?

\- Хотите посмотреть? – предложил Томми.

\- А нас пустят? – неуверенно поинтересовалась Нэнси.

Нескольких подростков на их глазах настойчиво оттеснили от барьера, но Томми с некоторым высокомерием заверил:

\- Со мной – пустят.

Он специально спрашивал разрешения, но Джефф и Нэнси этого не знали и смотрели скептически. Однако же когда человек за барьером кивком разрешил им нырнуть под веревки, недоверчивые взгляды сменились благодарными улыбками.

Сперва Томми отвел друзей в родительский трейлер – обменяться любезностями с матерью. Затем они пошли по заднему двору и установленному для дневного представления манежу. Интересовало их абсолютно все, все было любопытно, и Томми, отвечая на вопросы, почувствовал, как утреннее плохое настроение испаряется. Как хорошо, когда на тебя смотрят с восхищением, а не приказывают, не спросив даже твоего мнения!

\- Ты будешь выступать? – спросила Нэнси. – Надо будет поискать тебя на этом большом выходе… или как там его.

\- Парад. Парад-алле, – Томми начал рассказывать про платформу-джунгли, потом вспомнил, что участвует в воздушном номере, пусть и не с воздушными гимнастами.

\- Я выступаю в воздушном балете. Не всегда, правда, но одна женщина повредила ногу, и я ее заменяю. Приходится надевать парик.

\- Это вон там? – оба были заметно впечатлены. – Как туда забраться?

\- По канату. Как на физкультуре. Это легко… Держу пари, Нэнси, у тебя бы получилось. У нас в номере много девочек твоего возраста.

\- Я бы испугалась, – сказала Нэнси, посмотрев на него с преклонением.

Схватившись за канат, Томми вскарабкался наверх. Один из устанавливающих оборудование рабочих подошел и прикрикнул:

\- Эй, ребята, а ну отойдите! А, это ты, Томми. Тогда ладно, но других не пускай, слышишь?

\- Да ничего, Билл, я просто показываю, что тут ничего сложного, – Томми свесился с маленькой металлической лестницы вверх тормашками.

\- Спускайся, – взмолилась Нэнси. – У меня голова кружится на тебя смотреть.

Томми соскользнул по канату.

\- Ну да, выглядит легко, – заметил Джефф, но без особой уверенности. – Я и не знал, что ты воздушный акробат.

\- Да разве это настоящий воздушный номер? – фыркнул Томми. – Зато я все лето работал с Летающими Сантелли.

И он подвел их к аппарату Сантелли.

\- Должен был выступать с ними сегодня, но понадобился в балете.

\- Да ладно тебе заливать! – фыркнул Джефф. – Ты? Вон там? – он с благоговением смотрел на переплетение тросов и трапеций далеко вверху. – Ты?

\- Ну да, – ответил Томми и вдруг сообразил, что ему не верят.

Впервые в жизни он столкнулся с тем, что вполне настоящая правда может звучать, как ложь. И когда пришло время отвести друзей на места, а самому одеваться для парада, Томми ощутил облегчение.

Выступать в воздушном балете сегодня оказалось проще. Томми знал, что искусственные волосы не свалятся с головы при кувырке, что он не собьется в счете. Бетси уже ходила, но нога ее оставалась в бинтах, и Томми впервые задумался, сколько Бетси лет. Женщина выступала у Ламбета, сколько Томми себя помнил. Странно, что при таком солидном стаже она все еще выполняла столь простой номер.

\- У тебя парик покосился, – дружелюбно сказала Бетси.

\- Как нога?

\- Получше. Но доктор велел ее не тревожить. Марго говорит, все в порядке, ты отлично справляешься. В конце концов лишний опыт не повредит.

\- А ты как старый боевой конь, – усмехнулась Марго. – Все рвешься в битву.

\- И горжусь этим, – согласилась Бетси. – А что мне еще делать? Судьбу на ярмарке предсказывать?

\- Музыка, – рявкнула Марго. – Ваш выход, девочки!

На этот раз Томми был достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы с вершины лестницы поискать взглядом Джеффа и Нэнси. Они договорились встретиться после представления и погулять в центре.

Переодеваясь в уличную одежду, Томми ощущал уверенность, спокойствие и немножко гордость. Даже если он сегодня и ошибался, то промахи были небольшие, иначе Марго бы сказала. Выйдя к Джеффу и Нэнси, поджидающим у ворот, он посмотрел на них с ноткой превосходства.

\- Извините, что заставил ждать.

Джефф хохотнул, и смех был неприятным.

\- Эй, а из тебя вышла симпатичная девчонка.

\- Где твои белокурые локоны, Томми? – пронзительно рассмеялась Нэнси. – Или лучше называть тебя Тамми?

\- Ах, а розовые юбочки! – проворковал Джефф.

\- Прекратите, – напряженно сказал Томми. Он не возражал, чтобы над ним подшучивали, но в глубине души чувствовал, что это удар ниже пояса. – Давайте газировки купим. Куда пойдем? К Уолшу?

\- Ты всегда играешь девочку? – поинтересовалась Нэнси.

\- Нет… нет, конечно, – Томми недоумевал, к чему весь этот шум. – Я же говорил, у нас женщина повредила ногу, и мне позволили заменить…

\- Позволили? Да меня бы в жизни не заставили! – воскликнул Джефф. – Напялить розовые юбки, парик и выходить на люди? Заплати – не пойду.

\- Ой, – сладко хихикнула Нэнси, – но из него получилась очаровательная девочка. Пусть его зимой запишут в девчачью группу на физкультуре.

Томми понял – хоть и поздно – что это не просто шутка. Над ним самым натуральным образом издевались.

\- Заткнитесь! – крикнул он. – Бетси поранилась! Должен же кто-то отработать номер! Если вы считаете, что это смешно, сами бы попробовали!

\- Оооо, – протянул Джефф тоненьким голосом, – ты был неотразим. Нэнси, давай вечером всех позовем. Парням понравится! Как они там говорят… красотки из шапито. Эй, красотка из шапито… – он наклонился к Томми и вкрадчиво спросил: – Хочешь встречаться, милашка? Будешь моей девочкой?

Слепой гнев наполнил грудь, сознание заволокло туманом, и Томми бросился на Джеффа.

Следующее, что он осознал – как Пик Лейти их разнимает. У Томми под левым глазом красовалась длинная царапина, губы распухли. Зато у Джеффа текло из носа и заплыл глаз.

\- А ты неплохо дерешься – для девчонки! – оскалился он.

\- Пойдем, Томми. А вы, городские, убирайтесь, – Пик толкнул Джеффа, смерил гневным взглядом Нэнси. Подобрал с травы ленту для волос и швырнул ей. – Хороши же у тебя манеры, юная леди!

Выпроводив гостей, он переключил гнев на Томми.

\- Стыдись, юный Том! Сам просил разрешения привести приятелей и устроил драку на заднем дворе. Да еще с девочкой! Будь я твоим отцом, задал бы тебе такую трепку, чтоб на три сезона запомнилось! А теперь иди и поразмысли как следует!

Уставившись в землю, Томми поволокся прочь. Губы саднили, во рту поселился вкус крови, костяшки тоже кровили. Хотелось плакать, но слишком болел глаз.

А он-то мнил себя воздушным гимнастом. И вот кем он был на самом деле – танцовщицей, дурацким существом в идиотских юбках и блондинистом парике. Наверняка все на зрительских рядах смеялись, заметив мальчика в девчоночьем наряде. И Джефф видел этот позор. И теперь расскажет всем друзьям, детям, которых Томми знал и любил, что он выступает в цирке в парике и розовых кисейных юбках!

А может, это расплата за хвастовство? Может, он заслужил? Погрузившись в самобичевание, Томми добрел до трейлера. Мать уже накрывала ужин.

\- Ты опоздал, – нахмурилась она, потом прищурилась. – Томми, ты что, подрался?

\- Нет, мэм, – он скрестил пальцы за спиной. – Ударился головой об… об угол лестницы.

\- И пальцы ты ободрал об угол лестницы, и губу тоже об нее разбил?

\- Брось, Бесс, – сказал Том Зейн, мывший руки над раковиной. – Какой мальчик растет без драк. Иди умывайся, Младший.

За ужином Томми почти ничего не ел, и от матери это не укрылось.

\- Ты не голодный?

Пришлось снова соврать.

\- Перехватил пару хот-догов в ларьке.

\- Сколько тебе говорить, чтоб не набивал живот всякой дрянью, – рассердилась мать.

\- Ничего страшного. Поест позже.

Томми понял: отец решил, что он нервничает перед представлением. Он и нервничал, но вовсе не в том смысле. Снова придется напяливать жуткий розовый костюм и, одетым в девочку, выступать перед целым городом, перед людьми, с которыми он учился в прошлом году. Пробормотав извинения, Томми вскочил из-за стола и помчался за отцом. Нагнать его удалось только возле клеток. Томми знал, что отвлекать отца перед представлением – последнее дело, но слишком велики были боль и смущение. Он рискнул.

\- Пап, можно спросить? Как ты считаешь… как ты думаешь, надо мной смеются из-за того, что я переодеваюсь в девочку?

Том Зейн раскладывал и проверял реквизит.

\- С какой стати? Артист одевается так, как ему говорят.

\- Пап, – сказал Томми. – А мне… обязательно участвовать в балете?

Отец развернулся.

\- Так, слушай сюда. Последние два года я только и слышу от тебя – трапеция, трапеция, трапеция. Теперь ты начал выступать и будешь делать то, что говорят, носить то, что дают, и не спорить. Разговор окончен, сын, я занят. Брысь!

И Том послушно ушел. Слова отца – _артист одевается так, как ему говорят_ – немного его утешили, но не смогли прогнать образ ухмыляющегося лица Джеффа и звуки липкого шепота: _будешь моей девочкой?_ Томми затошнило. А отец даже толком не выслушал!

Оставался один человек, у которого можно было попросить совета, – Марио. Интересно, согласился бы он нарядиться в розовый костюм, нацепить фальшивые волосы и выступать с девчонками? Мысль была смехотворной, и в животе от нее почему-то стало еще тошнее. Однако длинный темный фургон с пламенеющими словами «Летающие Сантелли» по всей длине, где акробаты переодевались перед представлениями, пустовал. Томми даже решился на небывалую дерзость – проверить их семейный трейлер – но на стук никто не ответил. Должно быть, они уехали ужинать в город.

Развернувшись, Томми побрел обратно в темноту.

Так нечестно! Папаша Тони обещал, что в Сан-Анжело он начнет летать. А вместо этого он кривляется в балете, наряженный в розовые юбки. А все школьные знакомые видят его девчонкой и отпускают грязные шуточки!

Томми уныло шел по заднему двору, не зная толком, что ищет. Две маленькие девочки прыгали через скакалку. Клоун с разукрашенным лицом, сидя в дверях, взбивал волосы и оборачивал плоеный воротник вокруг шеи. Элен Бреди позади большого трейлера – у нее было четверо младших братьев – снимала с веревки длинный ряд белья, трико, пеленок и комбинезонов. Томми постучал в дверь трейлера Марго, и та высунула голову.

\- Привет, Том, ты рано. Хочешь взять костюм?

Он моргнул от света.

\- Пришел спросить, как Бетси. Поправилась уже?

\- Ну, она думает, что да. Я с ней не согласна. В чем дело, Том? Тебе нехорошо? Заходи.

Томми вошел внутрь. Бетси была здесь, и Маленькая Энн тоже – сидела с обмотанной полотенцем головой и ела бутерброд.

\- Тетя Марж, – сказал он дрожащим голосом. – Дети в городе… все меня знают. Я не могу выступать в девчоночьем костюме! Просто не могу!

Маленькая Энн отложила бутерброд.

\- Что за глупости! Это всего лишь городские! Какое тебе дело, что они думают?

\- Тетя Марж, Бетси же говорит, что с ногой все нормально. Я… я не могу! – отчаянно воскликнул Томми. – Честно, я лучше лягу и умру, чем надевать платье, парик и выступать перед всеми, кто знает меня со школы!

\- А теперь послушай, Томми Зейн… – начала Марго, но Бетси ее перебила:

\- Оставь, Марго, я знаю, в чем дело. Ребята из местной школы дразнили его и пытались побить. Дети могут быть жестокими… я-то знаю! А с ногой у меня не так уж плохо…

\- Ой, Бетси, ну пожалуйста! Только в этом городе…

\- Бетси, ты прекрасно знаешь, что сказал доктор, – Марго гневно повернулась к Томми. – Как тебе не стыдно! Ты не имеешь права…

\- Марго, он мальчик, – вступилась Бетси. – Мой таким же был в этом возрасте. Теперь воюет с японцами в Тихом океане. Я справлюсь с ногой, Томми. Беги себе.

Бетси оперлась о металлическую дверь. Углы ее рта побелели, но Томми запретил себе обращать внимание. В конце концов, ей знать лучше. Это же ее дурацкая старая нога. Он шагнул на улицу.

\- Да, – произнес низкий презрительный голос. – Беги себе, мальчишка.

Томми как в ледяную воду окунули.

\- Марио?

Гимнаст стоял в полумраке возле трейлера. В городской одежде он казался незнакомцем – чужим, враждебным, мрачным. Черные кудри были уложены в новой стрижке, глаза под разлетающимися бровями горели.

\- Марио, я…

\- Я слышал, – оборвал Марио. – Пришел попросить Марго… да какая теперь разница. Черт, я бы тебе и сахарную вату продавать не доверил! Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, я считал, что ты готов называть себя настоящим артистом. А ты всего лишь плакса!

Томми запротестовал было, но Марио отмахнулся.

\- Давай, беги… va là, va là, ragazzo… проваливай! Здесь некоторым работать надо! Брысь, выметайся, скройся с глаз!

Томми больше не пытался оправдываться. Повесив голову, он бросился вон. Хотелось уже не просто плакать, а провалиться под землю от стыда.

В трейлере было темно: отец проверял запоры на клетках, мать помогала Ма Лейти с костюмами. Там должен быть сейчас и он. Томми сглотнул, борясь со слезами. _Плакса_. Но слезы все равно хлынули рекой.

Слова Марио уязвили больше всего. Томми позволил Джеффу, чужаку, заставить себя устыдиться в том, кто он есть: акробат, артист, который делает, что сказано, и думает не о себе, а о деле. О каких полетах речь, если у него не хватает духа надеть парик и пару ярдов кисеи! Глупо выглядит? Да уж не глупее, чем пустое место в ряду или человек, не знающий номера!

С какой стати он решил, что все будут на него смотреть? Кто он такой? Еще одна розовая юбка. А теперь Марго больше не пустит его выступать. А Марио… Марио наверняка на него и не посмотрит.

Томми услышал первые звуки оркестра, гудящий голос Большого Джима – не слова, просто гул из громкоговорителя. Шум, звуки, музыка, смех и детские крики… Господи, ведь он должен быть там! Он что, совсем свихнулся? Кто поедет на его платформе? Он пропустил парад всего раз – когда был маленьким и болел свинкой. Ма Лейти будет в ярости, и мама тоже… Какая муха его укусила? Ма Лейти полагается на него! А когда узнает отец… В последний раз Томми шлепали пару лет назад, но теперь он не стал бы винить отца, если бы тот свернул ему шею.

_Как я облажался!_

Дверь трейлера вздрогнула от тяжелого стука.

\- Томми! Ты там?

Томми нажал на выключатель. Во рту пересохло. В безжалостном электрическом свете снаружи стоял Марио. Выглядел он вымотанным и очень взрослым – в золотых трико и теплом свитере.

\- Томми, черт тебя подери, где ты прячешься? Маленькая Энн весь двор оббегала! Живо выходи… pronto, presto!

\- Слушай, но ты ведь сказал ей…

\- Нет, это ты послушай! Пока ты сидишь здесь и жалеешь себя, Бетси сильно наступила на больную ногу и потеряла сознание! На этот раз наверняка порвала связки. Был бы я на три дюйма ниже, скорее сам бы влез в чертов костюм, чем подпустил тебя к манежу! Но ты подходящего роста и знаешь номер, так что выметайся и иди туда, где должен быть! Иначе я тебя пинками дотуда докачу!

Томми открыл рот, но Марио сгреб его за плечо и тряхнул.

\- Ни слова больше!

Однако отчаянная решимость победила, и Томми выпалил:

\- Марио, подожди…

Разжав пальцы, Марио холодно сказал:

\- До вашего выхода двадцать минут. Что?

А потом – совсем другим тоном:

\- Эй… Томми, в чем дело, малыш?

\- Марио… – Томми судорожно пытался удержать себя в руках. – Я хотел спросить кое-что… Джефф сказал… сказал…

От воспоминаний перехватывало горло. Вдруг Марио не сочтет нужным слушать? Отделается, как и все, легкомысленным: «Какое тебе дело до того, что они думают?»

Но Марио стоял, сунув руки в карманы свитера, и смотрел на него встревоженными глазами.

\- Ладно, ладно, малыш. Что тебя грызет? Давай, скажи мне. Что случилось?

\- Он сказал… Он так себя вел, будто со мной что-то неправильно. Ну, что я… наряжаюсь в девчоночью одежду… выступаю в роли девочки… – голос снова сорвался. – Он так держался, будто я девочка… на свидание звал… Каким-то смешным он был… только было не смешно…

Продолжать Томми не мог.

В темноте выражение лица Марио оставалось нечитаемым. Он молчал, и Томми, охваченный внезапной уверенностью, напрягся. Потом медленно расслабился.

\- Боже милостивый, – сказал, наконец, Марио почти шепотом. – Как я не догадался. Вот оно что! Конечно, ты же именно в том возрасте… Ладно, слушай, Том. Ты знаешь, кто такой Шекспир?

Томми, ошарашенный неожиданным вопросом, осторожно выговорил:

\- В школе что-то такое проходили. Кажется, писатель. «Гамлета» вроде бы написал…

\- Верно. А еще он написал такие слова: «Нет ничего, что было бы хорошим иль дурным – но делает его сознанье таковым». Так скажи мне, ты чувствуешь себя девочкой, когда надеваешь этот костюм? Тебе хочется быть девочкой?

\- Вот еще! – возмутился Томми. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

\- В том и дело. Ты тот, кем себя считаешь. Если ты надеваешь женскую одежду и не чувствуешь себя женщиной – что ж, это всего лишь одежда. Вот если бы ты вдруг ощутил себя в ней девочкой, тогда да, можно бить тревогу. А так, какое кому дело, что ты носишь для шоу? Все, что делает мужчина, – мужественно. Или ты считаешь, что для того, чтобы чувствовать себя мужчиной, надо махать кулаками и крутить пистолеты, как Том Минкс?

Томми вдруг стало за себя стыдно. И в то же время будто гора с плеч упала.

\- Тебе не кажется, что я похож на девочку?

\- Нисколько! – немедленно откликнулся Марио. Они шли к сверкающему огнями трейлеру Марго, и на мрачном лице Марио вдруг заиграла улыбка. – Ragazzo, в тебе нет ни капли женственности. Ты не выглядишь, как девочка, не ходишь, как девочка, не летаешь, как девочка – я начинал летать с сестрой, так что знаю, о чем говорю. Тебя в жизни никто не примет за девочку, даже в этом наряде. Ну, разве что деревенщины с трибун. Но если тебе есть до них забота, то ты занялся не тем делом.

То же самое говорил отец, то же говорила Марго, но почему-то именно Марио сумел до него достучаться. Томми сделал долгий дрожащий вдох. Плакать уже не хотелось.

\- Иди, – велел Марио. – Твой номер ждет. Был бы ты двумя годами старше, заработал бы штраф за пропущенный парад. Если хочешь, чтобы к тебе относились, как к артисту, Том, начинай вести себя, как артист. Иди… а еще лучше, беги.

И Томми побежал. В трейлере царила суматоха. Куда ни глянь – девушки, шуршащие юбки, пудра и кисея. Он нерешительно вошел внутрь.

\- Томми, слава тебе господи! – Марго будто бы и забыла, что он здесь уже был.

В Томми полетела охапка розовой ткани.

\- Возвращаться некогда, переодевайся в кухне.

Томми послушно отправился в кухню. Там, в тесном пространстве между плитой и холодильником, он сбросил одежду и влез в костюм. Когда он вышел, завязывая туфли, девушки исчезли в розовых всполохах. Бетси Джентри лежала на кровати Маленькой Энн под старым кимоно и выглядела совсем крохотной. Ее лодыжка покоилась на пакете со льдом, капли воды срывались на подложенную клеенку.

\- Бетси, почему ты мне не сказала?

\- Потому что она артист, и у нее номер, – отрывисто бросила Марго. – Быстрее, Томми, у тебя не лицо, а кошмар какой-то.

Она держала мокрую тряпку, и Томми, сообразив, что весь в слезах и грязи, покорно дал ей привести себя в порядок.

Примчавшись к манежу, он с облегчением увидел, что не опоздал: группа одетых в розовое девушек толпилась возле входа. Он снова вспомнил, что его, изображающего девочку, увидят все школьные друзья, но это больше не имело значения.

Какое ему дело до того, что они думают? Он акробат. Он делает то, чему его учили и чего требует номер. Возможно, выставив себя таким плаксой, он потерял особенную дружбу и расположение Марио. Зато вернул самоуважение.

Оркестр начал играть вступительные ноты вальса «Леди в розовом». Зелда рядом отсчитывала такты под нос. А потом Томми лез по канату, и лица публики сливались в неясное пятно. Мир снаружи был настоящим, куда более настоящим, чем когда-либо – но этот мир больше никогда не имел над ним власти.

 

ГЛАВА 4

 

Во время антракта, пока разносили жареные каштаны, сахарную вату и игрушечных обезьянок на веревочках, Томми, одетый в шорты и свитер, смотрел, как готовится второе отделение. В публике была пара-тройка знакомых лиц, но никто не смеялся, а один мальчик даже помахал ему рукой. Быть может, Джефф и Нэнси просто решили наказать его за хвастовство. Впрочем, какая разница? Никакой. И все же Томми понимал, хоть и смутно, что с ним произошло что-то важное, что он одолел какую-то решающую ступень.

Шаффлз Смолл, канатоходец, стоял у входа в своем белом с серебром костюме – он открывал второе отделение.

\- Ты все еще здесь? – позвал он Томми. – Тебя искал Тонио Сантелли. Тебе надо научиться рассчитывать время, парень. Беги-ка ты к ним в трейлер побыстрее.

Томми быстро зашагал в указанном направлении. На заднем дворе появились большие пустые места – рабочие и униформисты убирали оснащение с первого отделения. Оборудование воздушного балета: шесты, кольца, канаты – складывали и грузили в машину. Большую клетку со львами уже увезли. Добравшись до фургона с надписью «Летающие Сантелли» на боку, Томми увидел Папашу Тони, мрачно выглядывающего из дверей.

\- Где тебя носит? Ты что, забыл? Ты умудрился забыть, что Ламбет велел тебе дебютировать в Сан-Анжело?

\- Нет, я думал… Марио сказал…

\- Молодой человек, здесь пока не Марио распоряжается. Ламбет велел выпустить тебя в Сан-Анжело… что ж, мы выпустим тебя в Сан-Анжело. В любом случае у нас парный номер, его утвердили утром. Выйдешь с нами, встанешь на мостик. Начнем с двойной трапеции. Потом поможешь со стропами – и покуда все на этом.

\- Честно? – неверяще спросил Томми.

\- Нет, я сам себя развлекаю. Только не в шортах! Ступай в трейлер, они подберут тебе трико.

Марио и Анжело стояли перед полкой, которую использовали в качестве туалетного столика. Марио встряхивал зеленые с золотом накидки – в таких Сантелли выходили на манеж. Анжело кивнул Томми.

\- Явился, наконец! В следующий раз приходи на антракте, понял? Вот, возьми, – он протянул потертые зеленые трико. – Они мои, но тебе должны подойти. Только зашнуруй потуже. Если свалятся с мягкого места на манеже, точно будешь выглядеть полным дураком.

\- Чудное ты выбрал время, чтобы говорить о людях, выставляющих себя дураками. Если ты, конечно, меня имеешь в виду, – Марио был в дурном настроении.

Анжело дал Томми зеленый топ с золотой полосой через грудь – такой же, как у него.

\- Успокойся, Мэтт, хватит показывать характер. Сядь, выкури сигарету, подыши. Если ты выйдешь в таком виде, Папаша запретит пробовать, говорю тебе. Нет, я тебя предупреждаю!

Марио пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное по-итальянски, а Анжело подошел к Томми, который нервно натягивал колючие шерстяные трико. Он показал, как затягивать шнурки и затыкать концы внутрь, потом обмотал запястья Томми марлей и лейкопластырем сверху.

\- Не туго? Ослабить?

\- Нормально…

Никогда раньше Анжело не уделял Томми столько внимания. Обычно мальчик его побаивался, но сейчас слишком переживал, чтобы об этом задумываться. Прежде ему не разрешали ошиваться рядом, когда Сантелли по-настоящему готовились к выступлению. Смешки и грубоватые шутки репетиций остались позади – Марио и Анжело были тихие, собранные и предельно серьезные.

\- У тебя песок в волосах, – Анжело протянул ему расческу.

Расческа была не слишком чистой, но Томми воспользовался ей без колебаний.

Марио все еще стоял возле зеркала – закреплял зеленую с золотом накидку на плечах. Потом повернулся. Как всегда в сценическом костюме он выглядел крупнее. Брови вразлет придавали его чертам нечто дьявольское.

\- Когда будем выходить, ты пойдешь между Анжело и Папашей Тони. Видел, как у нас забирают накидки?

Томми кивнул.

\- Сегодня это сделаешь ты. Пусть публика разглядит тебя, как следует. Сперва возьмешь у Папаши Тони, потом у Анжело, потом у меня. Отдашь их униформисту. Ну, сам знаешь. Только не суетись.

Анжело тоже затянул шнурки на горле. Томми накидки не полагалось: он был просто запасным.

Они прошли к манежу как раз вовремя: оркестр уже заиграл медленную волнующую мелодию, которая предваряла выход воздушных гимнастов. Томми в сотый раз напомнил себе спросить, как она называется, и понимал, что снова забудет.

\- Вперед, – Анжело взял его за локоть и подтолкнул к входу.

Марио все еще молчал. Томми знал, что некоторые артисты перед представлением волнуются больше, чем другие. Он и сам был бы рад подойти к аппарату ближе, чем на фут, без тошноты. Но Марио выглядел так, будто происходящее казалось ему сном.

Анжело быстро улыбнулся Томми:

\- Ну, хорошо, парень, все нормально. Ты проделывал это сто раз, и этот ничем не отличается.

Потянувшись мимо мальчика, он схватил Марио за локоть.

\- Мэтт, ты натянут, как струна. По-прежнему чувствуешь удачу? Если нет, я не против.

Марио ответил что-то, но что именно Томми не разобрал из-за многократно усиленного голоса Джима Ламбета.

\- Летающие Сантелли…

Томми сделал глубокий вдох. Его пошатывало, как будто ноги вдруг стали короткими и не доставали до земли. Он старался идти, как другие: медленными размеренными шагами, не глядя ни направо, ни налево. Когда торжественная музыка без перехода сменилась грациозным бодрым вальсом, Томми повернулся, собрал тяжелые накидки и передал униформисту. На лестнице он был последним, огни били в глаза.

Ступив на мостик, Томми почувствовал себя как в первый раз – не слишком-то твердо – и взялся за боковую стропу. Рука Марио, крепкая и уверенная, легла на плечо. Было холодно – и внутри, и снаружи. В свете прожекторов трапеции выглядели другими – тонкими странными темными линиями. Анжело и Папаша Тони на второй ловиторке тоже смотрелись по-другому, больше, чем обычно. До сознания долетали обрывки слов:

\- Впервые на арене… самый молодой воздушный гимнаст, когда-либо выступавший в цирках Америки… к Сантелли присоединился новый член труппы… Марио и Томми Сантелли на двойной трапеции…

Когда они спустили трапецию, Марио шепнул:

\- Свет глаза не слепит?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо… вперед!

Внутренние часы начали отсчитывать ритм без участия сознания. _Раз_ : четыре ладони хлопают о перекладину. _Два_ : долгое скольжение, высокий пик, возвращение. _Три_ : снова пик – во вспышке незнакомых огней Томми увидел тонкую темную линию сетки внизу. _Четыре_ : полет в пустоте, шлепок рук Папаши Тони об его запястья, напряжение плечевых мышц… Не видя, Томми знал, что Марио так же попал в хватку Анжело, и тела их сейчас изгибаются с отточенным до автоматизма сходством. Обратный кач, переворот лицом к мостику, снова полет, секундный ужас, от которого он так никогда и не избавился – _а вдруг трапецию отнесло ветром_ – нахлынувшее облегчение, когда перекладина оказывается под пальцами, равновесие, чтобы ни один край не перевесил, не испортил полет. Стиснутые ладони. Долгий грохот барабанов, или это собственное сердце? Ноги ощутили поверхность мостика, и Томми услышал свои первые аплодисменты – накатывающие, нарастающие, будто шум крови в ушах. Странно, но он не ощущал ни восторга, ни гордости, только причудливое опустошенное облегчение. Восторг придет позже.

Он смотрел, как убирают трапецию. Позже – Томми слышал, как это обсуждали – он будет осенять себя крестом в этом небольшом перерыве. Но не в первый раз. На мостик ступил Папаша Тони, и Марио отцепил одиночную трапецию.

\- Хорошо, – шепнул он, – ты справился. Теперь не путайся под ногами.

Томми напряженно следил за трюками, которые знал до того хорошо, что мог увидеть их во сне. Двойное заднее сальто Марио, два с половиной сальто вперед Папаши Тони, пассаж.

Нервно потирая запястья, Марио прошептал:

\- Освободите больше места.

Передав Марио перекладину, Папаша Тони что-то тихо сказал. Томми не разобрал слов, но уловил вопросительную интонацию. Марио кивнул. Папаша Тони поднял руку, давая сигнал Ламбету. Обычно финальным трюком было двойное с пируэтом – два сальто с полувинтом между ними. Номер закрывал Папаша Тони, хотя в последнее время вместо него, бывало, выступал Марио. Сегодня Большой Джим выкрикнул имя Марио.

 - А теперь… леди и джентльмены… труднейший трюк в истории воздушного полета… Марио Сантелли попытается исполнить тройное сальто в руки к ловитору… Марио Сантелли!

Томми вскрикнул вслух.

_Я и не знал…_

Марио сошел с мостика. Лишний раз раскачавшись, направил трапецию вперед, вперед, на практически неправдоподобную высоту. Когда стропы почти сложились, он отпустил перекладину, опрокинулся назад в невероятно быстром кувырке, затем сделал второй – немыслимым образом выше, чем первый, третий, падение… Томми забыл, как дышать… В последнюю долю секунды Марио выпрямился, и Томми _почувствовал_ (с рывком, от которого стало больно глубоко внутри), как его запястья встретились с руками Анжело. Хватка было соскользнула, но в последний момент, когда казалось уже, что он улетит в черную пустоту позади ловитора, укрепилась.

Собственное отрывистое дыхание звучало громче, чем крики и отдельные аплодисменты. Марио и Анжело качались вместе, Анжело сиял.

Легко прыгнув обратно на мостик, Марио повернулся к зрителям, изящно поднял руку и помахал, ожидая оваций. И они пришли – оглушительные, становясь все громче и громче. Один за другим гимнасты ныряли в сеть, кувыркались с ее края и покидали манеж, и клоуны выбежали на финал.

Томми почти забыл, что сегодня исполнилась мечта всей его жизни. Исполнилась благодаря Марио, который нашел время и силы придти и вбить в него здравый смысл. Ему снова стало стыдно.

 Не успела закрыться занавеска входа, как Анжело крутнулся к Марио и сграбастал его в медвежьи объятия. Папаша Тони словно светился изнутри, лучась гордостью и счастьем. Бледный и осунувшийся, Марио начал дрожать. Томми метнулся к стопке накидок и набросил одну ему на плечи. Марио выдавил улыбку.

\- Эй, парень, понравилось?

Едва соображая, что делает, Томми обхватил его за пояс. Руки Марио сомкнулись у него на плечах, и Томми выдохнул:

\- У тебя получилось! Ты сделал тройное сальто! Но почему ты не сказал мне… даже не сказал, что собираешься его попробовать?

Марио засмеялся. Он почти уже снова превратился в самого себя.

\- Решил, что с тебя и без того на сегодня хватит впечатлений. Ладно, ладно, давайте не будем дорогу загораживать.

Ни Анжело, ни Папаша Тони не сказали Томми и слова по поводу его первого выхода. Но он считал вполне естественным, что все внимание и восхищение направлены на Марио. Пока они шли к фургону, рука Марио лежала у Томми на плече. Спустя минуту он отнял ее и спросил:

\- Что это, Том?

Удивленный и слегка сконфуженный, Томми потрогал значок, прикрепленный к изнанке топа возле шеи. Как-то автоматически, сам того не помня, он переколол его с рубашки на сценический костюм. И только сейчас заметил. Щекам стало горячо.

\- О, это… это же значок со святым. Ты сам мне его дал.

\- Будь я проклят. Наверное, он присматривает за нами обоими. Я был прав. Так и думал, что с тобой… мне повезет.

Темные горящие глаза неотрывно смотрели на Томми. Так они стояли с минуту, и ладонь Марио лежала у Томми на плече. Потом Марио вздохнул и улыбнулся.

\- Беги, Везунчик. Твои родители наверняка хотят знать, не свернул ли ты себе шею.

\- Марио, ты волшебник! – прогудел кто-то, и Томми увидел стоящего перед фургоном Ламбета.

За ним гомонила толпа не переодевшихся еще артистов. Все они, окружив Марио, рассыпались в поздравлениях, и Томми, не желая мешать его триумфу, ускользнул в темноту. По пути к родительскому трейлеру он услышал, как его кто-то зовет, и остановился. Навстречу спешила Маленькая Энн в пальто поверх костюма.

\- Ты чего не сказал, что выступаешь с Сантелли? Слушай, по-моему, это была подлая штука.

\- Какая штука? Ты про что? Что я сделал?

\- Не ты, Марио, – с негодованием воскликнула она. – Он что, даже не сказал тебе, что сделает это сальто и все испортит?

\- Что ты несешь? – недоуменно потребовал Томми. – Вряд ли он кому-то сказал, кроме Анжело. Но он весь сезон пытался, все это знают. В чем дело?

\- Теперь все так взбудоражены, что забыли, что это твой первый выход, – злобно пояснила Маленькая Энн. – Новый гимнаст в труппе стоит небольшой шумихи. Держу пари, он специально это сделал. Так зазнался, что ни про кого больше не думает!

Томми взвился – пораженный, ошеломленный и лишь слегка обозлившийся.

\- Господи, ты совсем без понятия? Тройное сальто, Маленькая Энн! Ты не знаешь, что это значит? Да только два-три человека во всем мире его делали! А в последнее время вообще никто. Разве что Барни Парриш – и тот разбился! Да еще Джим Фортунати на Большом Шоу… а он выступает у самого Старра! И ты считаешь, что они должны прыгать вокруг меня? Ты совсем с ума сошла!

Девушка отшатнулась, как от удара.

\- Ну тогда извини, – гневно сказала она, развернулась и убежала к своему трейлеру.

Томми шагнул следом: все же она была его лучшим другом, и он не хотел сердить ее – но потом пожал плечами и остановился. Какая, в конце концов, разница? Он вдруг задумался, видел ли его выступление отец.

Неделей позже цирк Ламбета закрывался на зиму. Томми выступал с Сантелли каждый вечер и один раз появился на дневном представлении. Тройное сальто Марио попробовал всего еще один раз. В последний день после дневного спектакля, когда Томми помогал матери убирать в трейлере перед долгим зимним перерывом, в дверях вдруг появился Марио. Томми бросился к нему.

\- Мы уезжаем вечером сразу после представления. Вряд ли нам удастся поговорить, вот я и решил попрощаться заранее, – помедлив, он положил руку мальчику на плечо. – Где ты проводишь зиму?

\- На зимней стоянке Ламбета где-то в Техасе. Город забыл. А что?

\- Ну, на всякий случай. Может, рождественскую открытку пришлю или что. На самом деле Папаша Тони велел спросить, – Марио, кажется, хотел добавить что-то еще, но смешался: – Ладно, увидимся в следующем сезоне.

\- Если тебя в армию не заберут. Кстати, почему ты еще не служил? У тебя плоскостопие или что?

Лицо Марио окаменело.

\- Или что. Ты задаешь слишком много дурацких вопросов.

\- Эй, не сердись, – взмолился Томми.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, – Марио пожал плечами. – Пойду я. А то Анжело бродит, как раненый тигр, и волнуется, как мы доберемся до Калифорнии на таких покрышках.

Его ладонь по-прежнему лежала у Томми на плече. Быстро тронув выпуклость, где был приколот под тканью значок, Марио что-то пробормотал по-итальянски, развернулся, взмахнул рукой и ушел.

Томми вернулся в трейлер. Бесс Зейн упаковывала в ящик сковородки и кастрюли.

\- Иди-ка помоги мне. Марио что-то хотел?

\- Просто попрощался до следующего года.

Она глянула искоса.

\- Наверное… – и умолкла.

\- Мам, ты же знаешь итальянский?

\- Когда-то знала. Немножко. Когда учишь музыку, набираешься того-сего. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Томми попытался вспомнить незнакомые слова.

\- Tu sei… я не все услышал. Fortuna. И sventura.

\- Уверен? Fortuna – это удача, везение. Sventura… ты точно разобрал? Это проблемы, невезение. Что-то про хорошее и плохое везение, наверное. Марио это сказал? Должно быть, какая-то пословица. Странно, что он не перевел.

\- А, скорее всего он пожелал мне хорошего везения, а не плохого, – торопливо пояснил Томми и приступил к работе.

Но на самом деле он уже сложил фразу в уме. Марио называл его Везунчиком несколько раз. Однако сейчас он сказал: _«Ты мое везение… знать бы, хорошее или плохое»_.

Эти слова Томми носил внутри, как носил приколотый к изнанке воротника значок – как талисман, сам толком не зная для чего.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 5

 

Ноябрьский ветер срывал с деревьев позднюю листву. Томми медленно возвращался из школы. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и голые деревья качались, как обвисшая сетка.

В маленьком доме, где Томми с мамой проводил зиму, светились окна. Отец жил за пятнадцать миль, на территории зимней цирковой стоянки. Томми никогда не понимал, почему мама отказывается там останавливаться.

На самом деле Том Зейн навещал семью практически каждый день, но все же расстояние создавало странное ощущение, будто мир расколот на две части. И эти пятнадцать миль были почему-то важны для матери. Толком не осознавая разницы, Томми очень рано сообразил, что обсуждать это с мамой не стоит.

Гостиная пустовала, зато из кухни ползли вкусные запахи. Бросив книги в спальне, Томми сел на кровать и принялся бесцельно ковырять пол кроссовкой.

Это была пустынная безликая комната с дешевой обстановкой, носящей на себе следы многочисленных предыдущих жильцов. Чисто выметенный голый пол, белая тумбочка. Томми не стал привносить в комнату ничего своего, только прикрепил несколько фотографий к ядовито-зеленым стенам. Большой глянцевый снимок – Летающие Фортунати в цирке Старра – Марго Клейн подарила ему два года назад. Марго знала эту семью, и внизу на снимке красовалась подпись: «Марго от Клео, Лионеля и Джима. С любовью». Вторую картинку Томми вырезал из журнала – это было размытое растровое изображение человека в трико, ловящего трапецию в пируэте. Единственная фотография, которую он смог разыскать. Фотография великого Барни Парриша, человека, выполнившего тройное сальто тридцать лет назад. Третий снимок сделала Маленькая Энн на фотоаппарат, который ей подарили на День рождения. Там, у подножия аппарата, стояли Марио, Анжело и он сам в рабочих костюмах.

Уложив подбородок на руки, Томми разглядывал стену. Вот уже месяц он, надеясь войти в команду, допоздна оставался в школе играть в баскетбол. Правда, на тренировках вокруг него реяла некая враждебность, но Томми списал это на слишком живое воображение. Маленький рост не давал ему играть в защите, зато он был быстр, проворен и всегда попадал в кольцо, так что располагал всеми шансами надеяться на успех. Но сегодня днем, переодеваясь, Томми поднял голову и встретил взгляд тренера.

 - Когда закончишь, зайдешь ко мне на минуту, Зейн.

\- Да, сэр.

Томми быстро распутал шнурки, запихал кроссовки и форму в ящик и поспешил в кабинет тренера.

Тренер Сеймур, невысокий, но крепкий и мускулистый, смерил Томми спокойным нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Ты хорошо играешь, Зейн, – сказал он, наконец. – Даже больше, ты, пожалуй, играешь лучше всех. Впрочем, ты, наверное, и сам заметил.

\- Спасибо, сэр, – озадаченно ответил Томми. – Я слишком низкий, но я стараюсь.

\- Присядь, Зейн. Как тебя зовут… Том? Послушай, Том, я составлял списки команды и собирался занести тебя. Но обнаружил кое-что, чего раньше не знал, – его голос вдруг зазвучал неприязненно. – Например… ты профессиональный акробат, так?

\- Кто вам сказал? – удивился Томми.

\- Неважно. Твои родители работают в цирке, правильно? А ты появлялся на арене в качестве гимнаста?

\- Ну… пару раз…

\- Расскажи, что ты там делаешь.

Томми опустился на жесткий стул. Смесь враждебности и любопытства во взгляде тренера настораживала. Словно Томми сделал что-то бесчестное.

\- Ну, когда проводишь в цирке каждое лето, понемногу втягиваешься. Акробатика, параллельные брусья и все такое. А потом я заинтересовался воздушными трапециями, ну, понимаете… и один из гимнастов меня научил. Не то чтобы все время… иногда… если надо кого-нибудь подменить …

\- Но ты выступал? Профессионально, в представлениях?

\- Ну да, было, – обескуражено согласился Томми.

\- Что ж, Зейн. Понимаешь ли, все школьные соревнования – любительские мероприятия. И выставлять тебя, профессионального гимнаста, против мальчиков, у которых нет твоих преимуществ… Короче говоря, включить тебя в команду было бы несколько нечестно по отношению к другим.

Следующую минуту Томми чувствовал себя так, будто сиганул с мостика и обнаружил, что сетки нет на привычном месте. Но потом самообладание, с таким трудом обретенное на манеже, взяло верх. Он выпрямился.

\- Как скажете, сэр. Вам решать.

\- Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то обладал преимуществом перед другими.

\- Конечно, нет, сэр, – сухо согласился Томми.

_Какие еще преимущества? Я что, в цирке в баскетбол играл?_

\- Ничего личного, Том. Такое могло случиться с каждым. Например, олимпийская звезда Джим Торп… слыхал о таком? Так вот, его дисквалифицировали на Олимпийских играх, потому что он год играл в бейсбол на полупрофессиональном уровне.

Тренер Сеймур говорил еще несколько минут, задавая глупые вопросы о цирке – видно, пытался убедить, что действительно не питает личной неприязни. Но Томми отвечал односложно и ушел при первой же возможности.

Теперь, в своей комнате, мальчик снова размышлял об окружающей его отчужденности. Он мог поддерживать себя в форме физически, но чувства тайминга, точности и равновесия требовали практики не меньше. Следующим летом понадобятся недели, если не месяцы, чтобы вернуться на тот уровень, где он был в сентябре. Все артисты брали отпуск в конце сезона, однако не такой длинный. Надо было трудиться, тренироваться. Одно дело, если ты любитель, работающий от случая к случаю – когда у кого-то есть время научить. Но если он хочет выступать на манеже в следующем году – а он хотел – следовало репетировать. Причем с кем-то.

Сбросив обувь, Томми пошел в кухню за молоком. Но, открыв дверцу холодильника, он услышал отца во второй спальне. Изумленный, Томми собрался было окликнуть его, однако быстро захлопнул рот. Отец делал неслыханное – повышал голос. Как и все люди, работающие с большими кошками, Том Зейн двигался быстро, но не резко. А еще подчеркнуто ровно и тихо говорил. Сейчас же он кричал в явственном гневе.

\- Да, черт побери, а еще это значит, что тебе пора завязывать с этой чепухой и перебираться со мной на зимнюю стоянку! Бесс, хватит уже все усложнять!

\- Том, ему всего четырнадцать. Ему надо жить нормальной жизнью. Вечеринки, свидания, бейсбол, баскетбол, рыбалка…

\- Слишком поздно, дорогая. Слушай, наверное, это моя вина… мне хотелось, чтобы ты и парень ездили со мной. Но Томми… признайся, что…

Томми на цыпочках вернулся в спальню, обулся и намеренно шумно протопал в кухню.

\- Мам, я дома!

Родители вошли в комнату, и Томми притворился удивленным.

\- Ой, папа, что это ты тут делаешь? Сегодня ведь среда.

\- У меня должна быть причина?

Томми пожал плечами.

\- Ты сегодня поздно, – заметила мама. – Что-то случилось?

\- Разговаривал с тренером. Меня не берут в команду.

\- Почему же, сынок? – поинтересовался Том Зейн.

\- Тренер сказал… видно, у них есть какое-то правило… В общем, я профессионально занимался гимнастикой. И поэтому им не подхожу. Я ему не говорил… Наверное, кто-то узнал. Он сказал, это будет нечестно по отношению к другим детям.

\- Видишь? – сказала Элизабет Зейн поверх головы сына.

\- Я вижу одно, – Том выдвинул челюсть. – Если бы он ходил в школу рядом с зимней стоянкой, где цирковых не держат за чудаков, ему не пришлось бы сейчас это рассказывать. Тебе очень хотелось в команду, Том-младший?

Томми посмотрел отцу в глаза.

\- Нет, папа. Не особенно

Том Зейн не ответил.

\- Беги одевайся. Хочу свозить вас с мамой к Ламбету. Король так одряхлел, что его пришлось пристрелить, и Ламбет купил нового льва. Я с ним еще не работал, – отец полез в карман. – Тебе письмо. Пришло на зимнюю стоянку.

Удивленный, Томми взял конверт. Он никогда не получал писем, а для традиционного рождественского поздравления от Маленькой Энн было еще слишком рано.

В конверте лежала цветная открытка – с песком и голубым океаном. На чистой стороне Марио написал: «Я сейчас даю уроки в балетной школе. Мало кто учится так же легко, как ты. Анжело передает привет. Скоро встретимся». Томми впервые увидел почерк Марио – квадратный, очень мелкий, с прямыми строчками и тщательно выведенными горизонтальными палочками у каждой буквы «т» – больше похожий на рисунок, чем на письмо.

Положив открытку в карман пальто, Томми пошел к машине.

Запах зимней стоянки – животных, ткани, сена, стружки, навоза – был знакомый, и Томми понял, что соскучился. Вокруг было довольно пусто. Мало кто из артистов оставался с Ламбетом на зиму: большая их часть расходились по стационарным циркам и театрам.

Томми заглянул в трейлер Ма Лейти, показал ей открытку – от этого одиночество стало еще острее. На манеже работали всадники. Вернувшись, в конце концов, к родителям, Томми обнаружил, что к ним присоединился Большой Джим Ламбет. Мама почесывала старика Люцифера палкой сквозь решетку, и Томми поежился. Он не любил котов.

Люцифер появился на свет в цирке – Томми слышал эту историю сотни раз. Как и большинство родившихся в неволе хищников, Люцифера сразу забрали от матери – запертые за решеткой львицы обычно убивают новорожденных. Бесс Зейн выкормила котенка из бутылочки. Он спал с ней в одной кровати, пока не стал почти взрослым.

Все в цирке знали, что Бесс умеет ладить с животными. Когда Томми был совсем маленьким, она выходила в большую клетку с отцом – открывала и закрывала решетки, иногда работала со зверями. Со львами мать управлялась так же хорошо, как отец, но перестала выступать на манеже, когда Томми исполнилось шесть. Старый Люцифер был ее любимцем. Люцифера Томми не боялся, просто терпеть не мог видеть мать так близко к клетке. Других львов – Леди и Биг Боя – он ненавидел.

Разумеется, Томми знал, что из всех кошачьих львы – самые неопасные. Да, они рычат, скалятся, но такое их поведение большей частью умело провоцировал отец – чтобы звери выглядели свирепыми, а шоу – более зрелищным. Не тот кот опасен, который сидит и рычит – это просто признак хорошего настроения, вроде виляния хвостом у собак. Вот если зверь начинает прижимать уши и припадать к земле – жди беды. И все-таки Томми никогда не смотрел, как работает отец: пальцы холодели, а живот начинало нехорошо крутить.

\- Ну, что ты скажешь о новом приобретении, Том-младший? Хочу назвать его Принцем.

Томми поковырял землю носком. Принц был молодым золотисто-коричневым самцом с большими янтарными глазами и рыжеватой гривой. Открыв большую пасть, он зевнул, демонстрируя огромные клыки, потом игриво выпустил когти. Томми пробрало холодом от затылка до пяток.

\- Папа, он очень красивый, но… опасный. Ты же не будешь с ним работать?

\- Я же не учу тебя летать, Том-младший, – рассмеялся отец.

Возле Томми остановился Ламбет.

\- Ну что, самый юный воздушный гимнаст в мире, будешь летать в этом сезоне?

\- Это зависит от Сантелли.

Томми чувствовал, что мать злится, но не знал почему, а спрашивать не решался. Весь обратный путь Элизабет Зейн молчала. По прибытию домой родители отослали Томми делать уроки, а сами, приглушая голоса, говорили допоздна. Даже во сне Томми, казалось, слышал их тихий спор.

Ноябрь остался позади. За несколько дней до Рождества Томми вернулся домой и обнаружил, что отцовская машина стоит возле дома, а лицо матери припухло от слез.

\- Мама, что случилось? Пап…Пап, тебя призывают, что ли?

В последние месяцы войны под призыв попадали и мужчины за тридцать, и семейные с детьми.

Отец покачал головой.

\- Если бы меня хотели призвать, забрали бы два года назад. У меня слишком плохое зрение. Нет, дело в тебе. Сядь, сынок.

\- В чем дело? Что случилось? Мам…

\- Отец объяснит.

Мама отвернулась, и Томми с тяжелым сердцем опустился на стул.

\- Расслабься, – начал Том Зейн. – Все нормально, ничего страшного не произошло. Я просто получил письмо, которое огорчило твою маму. Скажи, говорили Сантелли что-нибудь о своих планах на будущий год?

\- Да ничего такого… Разве Марио обещал, что увидимся. Значит, они останутся у Ламбета. Ну, еще говорил, что будут брать меня на представления время от времени. Вот и все. А что? Они не вернутся к Ламбету?

\- Марио прислал тебе записку… отдам ее позже. А теперь я хочу спросить кое-что важное. Сынок, ты действительно хочешь быть воздушным гимнастом?

\- Конечно!

\- Нет, подожди, не так. Ты абсолютно уверен, что хочешь заниматься именно этим? Или просто забавляешься?

Томми поерзал, слегка напуганный мрачной серьезностью его тона. Но прежде, чем мальчик успел ответить, отец продолжил:

\- Быть может, я сделал ошибку. Может, следовало позволить тебе где-то обосноваться… отдать тебя в школу, в пансион. Чтобы ты жил на одном месте.

\- Папа, ради бога, я бы так не смог!

\- Томми, Томми, большинство людей и помыслить не могут, что можно жить как-то по-другому! Знать бы мне, что ты этим заразишься. Я разрешил Марго учить тебя акробатике, просто чтобы ты не путался под ногами. А когда ты заговорил о воздушных трапециях… ну, я полагал, ты передумаешь, не успев и наверх залезть.

\- Откуда тебе было знать…

\- О, многие дети воображают себя цирковыми звездами. Я думал, ты поймешь, как это трудно, и бросишь. И Тони Сантелли так думал. Сказал, что ты просто развлекаешься, и чем скорее тебе надоест, тем лучше. Специально велел Марио с тобой не церемониться. А ты взял и всех удивил.

Томми открыл рот, потом закрыл.

\- Говори, – разрешил отец.

\- Это не просто забава, папа. Нет… забавно, конечно, но все-таки больше… ну, я хочу этим заниматься и могу, и чем больше я работаю, тем лучше хочу стать…

\- Я знаю, – перебила мать. – Но в том и дело, Томми. Если ты забавляешься, самое время остановиться. Наигрался. Они даже позволили тебе с ними выступать. Так что?

\- Мам, я не понимаю. Я совсем не хорош… я даже на запасного пока не тяну. Я только начал! Как я могу бросить?

\- Ты прав, – вздохнул отец. – Для любителя ты неплох. Но если ты хочешь заниматься полетами на профессиональном уровне, твой путь только начинается. Но… но я не хочу, чтобы ты через несколько лет проснулся и обнаружил, что больше ничего, кроме этого, не умеешь.

\- Ну… – озадаченно сказал Томми, – а я больше никем и не хочу быть.

Родители обменялись странными взглядами.

\- Что ж, – задумчиво кивнул Том, – это и есть ответ. Ладно, сынок… сегодня я получил письмо от Тонио Сантелли. Он пишет то же, что сказал тебе. Они хотят, чтобы ты выступал с ними в следующем году.

\- Папа…

\- Я понимаю. Но есть один нюанс. Он хочет, чтобы ты заключил с ним контракт. На три года. Он говорит, это минимальный срок, за который из тебя можно сделать что-то стоящее внимания. Зарплата будет маленькая – это нормально, все честно. По крайней мере, на будущий год они остаются с Ламбетом, и ты будешь жить с матерью и со мной. Но у них есть одно условие. И твоя мать… нет, Элизабет, я скажу ему… твоя мать попросила, чтобы я отказался, даже не поставив тебя в известность. Они хотят, чтобы ты приехал в Калифорнию на следующей неделе.

\- На следующей неделе?

\- Да. Сразу после Рождества. Зиму ты проведешь с ними. Поживешь у сестры Анжело, она содержит семейный особняк. Будешь учиться, готовиться к сезону.

\- Оставить маму и тебя?

\- Да. Иначе, сказал он, к началу сезона ты потеряешь форму, и прежде, чем восстановишься, пройдет половина тура. Он хочет получить наш ответ на этой неделе. В противном случае им придется найти кого-то в Калифорнии.

\- Ой, папа, пожалуйста! Я хочу! Я очень хочу поехать!

\- В словах Тони есть резон. Они потратили на тебя много времени и теперь хотят знать наверняка, могут ли на тебя рассчитывать.

\- Но Томми! – вскрикнула мама. – Ты еще такой маленький! Тебе… тебе даже пятнадцати…

Он подошел к маме и обнял ее за талию, чувствуя, как тонкое тело содрогается от всхлипов.

\- Мама… мамочка, не плачь, пожалуйста. Разве ты не понимаешь? Я так старался. Сидел и думал, что надо тренироваться, а не отсиживаться вот так. Если они возьмут кого-то другого, для меня все кончится, не начавшись. Мамочка, перестань, я не смогу уехать, если ты будешь так плакать, а я должен.

Томми и сам уже почти плакал.

Бесс подняла голову. Глаза ее отсвечивали голубым, и на секунду Томми показалось, что в зрачках полыхает пламя.

\- Том-младший, – сказала она очень тихо. – Посмотри на меня. Сейчас же. Видит бог, Том, это не игра. Ты в самом деле этого хочешь?

Он сглотнул.

\- Прости, мама. Я понимаю, ты против. Но ты знаешь, что я в самом деле этого хочу. И никогда ничего так сильно не хотел.

\- Тогда, – ее горло подергивалось, – я больше не буду возражать. Делай, как знаешь.

Отец встал и обнял их обоих.

\- Хорошо, Том-младший. Ты вполне самостоятельный, у тебя есть голова на плечах, и ты умеешь работать. Я видел, как ты тренируешься по собственному почину, а в твоем возрасте это нелегко. Ты будешь ходить в школу, но в следующем году тебе придется стараться самому, никто тебя за уши тянуть не будет.

\- Пап, да мне все равно, закончу я школу или нет.

\- Но мне не все равно, – быстро возразила мать. – Обещай, Том.

\- Мама, папа…

\- Не обсуждается, – сказал отец. – Ты закончишь школу. Хоть как-то, но закончишь. Сейчас без диплома никуда, а после войны будет хуже.

Томми склонил голову.

\- Да, сэр.

Он по-прежнему не видел такой уж строгой необходимости, но сейчас явно было не то время, чтобы спорить.

\- И еще. Осенью из этого вышла неплохая шутка, но теперь они всерьез хотят объявлять тебя как Томми Сантелли.

\- Ну… – сказал Томми, – они все-таки Летающие Сантелли.

\- И ты хочешь носить их фамилию? Не быть больше Томом Зейном-младшим?

\- Ой, папа… – беспомощно протянул Томми, но тут же сообразил, что отец улыбается.

\- Хорошо, сынок. Вот тебе письмо от Марио, прочти. И подумай еще раз как следует. Возможно, ты решаешь свою судьбу на всю жизнь. Если я напишу Тони, ты никуда не денешься. Контракт – это серьезный документ.

\- Я хочу поехать, – убежденно сказал Томми.

Среди ночи он проснулся, вдруг неуверенный, сможет ли оставить родителей. Серебристый лунный свет падал на стену, освещая фотографии. Память пришла на помощь, и Томми видел лица ясно, как днем. Марио, Анжело и он сам возле веревочной лестницы. Он помнил день, когда Маленькая Энн сделала эту фотографию. Это был День ее рождения. И первый день, когда Марио смог сделать тройное сальто на репетиции и не упасть. Правда, на обратном пути Томми подал трапецию на долю секунды раньше, чем следовало, она ударила Марио по локтю, рука онемела, и тому пришлось отпустить перекладину. Томми чуть ли не волосы на себе рвал, понимая, что испортил момент триумфа. Папаша Тони орал на него минут пять, время от времени прерываясь рявкнуть на Марио, затем в гневе ушел. А Томми спустился с аппарата почти в слезах. Марио, все еще баюкая локоть, глянул с улыбкой.

\- Расслабься, парень. Тебе надо подучить итальянский. Большую часть времени он вопил на меня.

Анжело, завязывающий шнурки, вскинул голову.

\- В следующий раз, Мэтт, падай прямиком в сетку. У тебя так голова кругом шла, что ты не поймал бы перекладину, даже если бы Томми бросил ее правильно. Твой тайминг полетел ко всем чертям.

Марио развел руками.

\- Diomio, что за семейка мне досталась! Я сделал тройное сальто, а им не понравилось, как я вернулся на трапецию!

\- Да-да, – с нежностью ответил Анжело. Запустив пальцы в черные кудри Марио, он заставил того поднять голову. – Думаешь, я не знаю? Но я же не хочу, чтобы ты свернул шею, ragazzo.

Они совсем забыли про Томми. Или уже принимали его присутствие за должное. В этот момент мимо проходила Маленькая Энн, со своим новым фотоаппаратом искавшая, на что бы потратить последний кадр, и сняла их троих.

Лежа в кровати и глядя в темноту, Томми так и не понял, что его настойчивость по-любому привела бы его в воздушный номер – рано или поздно. Для него полеты по-прежнему означали Марио.

 

Неделей позже прибыл контракт. Отец прочел его и объяснил Томми:

\- Короче говоря, Папаша Тонио будет твоим законным опекуном, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать. И он несет за тебя ответственность.

\- А для чего это все?

\- Есть разные причины. В том числе по закону несовершеннолетние, не проживающие с родителями, должны иметь опекуна. А еще он сможет заключать контракты для всей своей труппы сам, а не присылать мне отдельный, чтобы я подписал. Но твой контракт он передать никому не может. Здесь сказано, что, пока ты не живешь с родителями, ты должен оставаться под его крышей и под его личным присмотром. In loco parentis – в качестве родителей. Что касается зарплаты… ты будешь получать карманные деньги, а остальное пойдет на твой банковский счет. И никто – ни мама, ни я – не сможем их снять. Только ты – и то, когда тебе исполнится двадцать один.

\- Пап, ты что, мои деньги ему не доверяешь?

\- Если бы я не доверял ему твои деньги, разве я доверил бы ему своего сына? Просто хочу, чтобы у тебя был начальный капитал. В общем, никаких денег, пока тебе не стукнет двадцать один.

Отец улыбнулся, но глаза были серьезные.

\- Адский труд и мелочь на карманные расходы. И ты знаешь, как Тони обращается со своими. Последний раз спрашиваю, сынок. Мне ставить подпись?

Томми кивнул. Отец расписался, потом Томми взял ручку и написал на контракте свое полное имя: Томас ЛеРой Зейн-младший. И вдруг задумался, каково будет чувствовать себя Томми Сантелли.

В канун Рождества к Томми запоздало пришло осознание всей важности принятого решения. Всю неделю, проведенную в разъездах по магазинам, он был слишком взволнован, чтобы думать. Теперь же отец, развалившись в кресле, курил сигару из присланной Ламбетом пачки, мать напевала рождественский гимн, а ему хотелось плакать. Хотелось вскочить, разрыдаться, умолить отца написать Сантелли, что все это ужасная ошибка, что он не собирается никуда ехать. Потом отец пошевелился в кресле, Томми встретился с ним глазами и почувствовал, будто отец знает, что у него на уме. Том Зейн столько проработал с животными, что понимал все происходящее без слов.

\- Лентяйничай, пока можешь, – сказал отец с зевком. – Недолго осталось.

Слова застряли в горле. Несколькими дня позже, собирая новый чемодан, Томми удивлялся, как мог в чем-то сомневаться.

В канун Нового года под яростным ливнем Томми сел в автобус до Лос-Анджелеса. Махая на прощание родителям, он знал, что прощается с детством.

Когда родные лица исчезли из виду, стало немного грустно. Даже дома у него больше не было: мама перебиралась к отцу на зимнюю стоянку. Впрочем, если подумать, это место вряд ли можно было назвать настоящим домом. Томми ощущал странную неопределенность, подвешенность, но он был слишком молод и жизнерадостен, чтобы долго печалиться. К тому времени, как автобус выехал на трассу, Томми уже спал и видел сны.

 

ГЛАВА 6

 

Автобусная станция в Лос-Анджелесе кишела людьми. Томми неуверенно брел сквозь живой поток, волоча тяжелый чемодан и вглядываясь в чужие лица. Он привык к шумным легкомысленным толпам окраин, и люди большого города немного его пугали. В зеркальной двери Томми поймал свое отражение – на него глянул коротенький тонкий мальчик с шапкой рыжих кудряшек, взъерошенный, неопрятный и – хотя, может, просто показалось от усталости и смущения – перепуганный.

\- Томми! Сюда, – не затрудняясь дальнейшими приветствиями, Марио взял у него чемодан и пошел к выходу. – У меня машина снаружи. Долго ждешь? Я искал, где припарковаться.

\- Нет, пару минут.

\- Выглядишь жутко. Эти автобусы – чистый ужас. Почему отец не отправил тебя поездом?

\- Людей много, билет трудно достать. Да и не важно ему было.

\- Уже завтракал?

\- Останавливались недавно, но у меня не было аппетита.

\- Тогда заглянем куда-нибудь перекусить. Новый Год – это дурдом какой-то, дома еда разве поздним утром появится. Люсия – моя мать – хотела за тобой поехать, но у нее дел по горло. К тому же она тебя не знает, и ты ее не знаешь, так что пришлось ехать мне. Завернул сюда по пути домой. Не был там пару недель, но позвонил вчера вечером, и они сказали, ты приедешь на автобусе. Вот я и решил тебя подбросить. Так, это поставим сюда.

Он закинул чемодан на заднее сиденье помятого синего «Крайслера». По лобовому стеклу бежала трещина, обивка на переднем сиденье была в дырах – самые живописные из них прикрывал плед. Марио открыл дверцу с водительской стороны.

\- Лезь под рулем, та дверь не работает. Ручка сломана.

Пропустив Томми, он сел и хлопнул дверцей.

\- Я и не знал, что ты умеешь водить, – сказал Томми просто ради поддержания беседы.

\- Пришлось научиться. Все так далеко друг от друга, а автобусы ходят раз в три дня. Но я по дороге нечасто езжу. Анжело не любит, как я вожу, говорит, летаю, как маньяк-самоубийца. Эту я купил по дешевке прошлой осенью, чтобы хоть на чем-то на работу добираться.

Он включил первую передачу.

\- Надо перекусить. У самого крошки во рту не было.

 

В задымленном кафе они сели на обитые кожей стулья.

\- Как Папаша Тони? – вежливо спросил Томми.

\- Да как всегда… статус кво, и народы трепещут, стоит ему поднять голову. Меня не было некоторое время, но, если бы кто-то заболел, мне бы передали.

\- Ты не живешь с семьей? – Томми ощутил странное разочарование.

\- Как когда, – медленно ответил Марио. – Это у нас вроде семейной традиции. С конца сезона и до Нового года семейство разбредается кто куда. По желанию и возможностям. Анжело сейчас с каким-то цирком в Мексике. Я уже писал про балетную школу…

Стройный темноволосый парень в белой форме поставил на стол толстые кружки с кофе.

\- Спасибо, Ронни. Принеси-ка нам яичницу и сосиски… Устраивает, Том?

\- Да, конечно.

Ронни черкнул в блокноте.

\- Сейчас будет. Ты сегодня рано освободился, Мэтт?

\- Новый год же, – ответил Марио со своей самой сатанинской усмешкой. – Кено забегал?

\- Забегал. Выпил кофе и снова испарился.

Когда Ронни исчез в кухне, Марио взял чашку.

\- Сахар? Сливки? Пей, а то совсем в ледышку превратишься.

\- Я думал, в Калифорнии тепло.

\- Ну, вообще-то тепло, если сравнивать с Чикаго, например. Но ночи здесь холодные. Короче, на чем мы остановились? Как я уже сказал, под Новый Год или около того все, кто собирается выступать в будущем сезоне, возвращаются и принимаются за тренировки. Анжело в этом году будет поздно – он в Мексике с Тессой, своей дочерью.

\- Не знал, что он женат.

\- Был женат, – поправил Марио. – Тереза погибла в автомобильной катастрофе прошлой весной… прямо перед тем, как мы прибились к Ламбету. Вот почему мы явились в середине сезона. Тессе четыре или пять. Она живет в пансионе в Санта-Барбаре, но Анжело взял ее с собой в Мексику. Звал и меня, но мне и здесь работа нравится. А он пошел к каким-то Летающим Барри.

Официант принес тарелки с яичницей и сосисками.

\- Спасибо, Ронни. Хочешь еще что-нибудь, Том? Блинчики? Пончики?

\- Нет, спасибо, хватит.

Помолчав минуту, Ронни спросил:

\- Кого-то ждешь, Мэтт?

\- Да не то чтобы. Думал повидаться с Кено, но он, наверное, снова где-то шляется.

Ронни отошел, и Марио пояснил:

\- Парень учится у меня в одном из классов.

\- Они тебя все время Мэттом называют?

\- Все называют. Включая большую часть родственников.

\- А зачем ты имя сменил?

\- Я же говорил, в семье всегда был Марио. Я что, никогда не грузил тебя нашей семейной историей?

\- Так, урывками.

Марио глянул на часы – тонкие, на плетеном ремешке – поймал взгляд Томми и рассмеялся.

\- В дороге, как все, ношу карманные. А это подарок. Мне нравится, хоть Люсия и не любит, когда я надеваю их дома. Парень, который их мне подарил, видно, не думал, что в мире до сих пор есть люди, которые считают наручные часы… – он запнулся, – чем-то бабским. Ладно, я буду рассказывать, а ты ешь, пока горячее.

И Томми услышал следующее. В ранних 1890-х Марио ди Санталис и его сыновья, Тито и Рико, приехали в Америку. Были они выходцами из австрийско-итальянского семейства акробатов и жонглеров, блистающего в европейских цирках целое столетие. Поколесив по Америке с полудюжиной цирков, перед Первой мировой войной они открыли собственное шоу. Сын Марио, Антонио, ставший потом Папашей Тони, женился на девушке из цирковой семьи – звали ее Карла Фортунати. Фамилия ди Санталис звучала слишком непривычно для американского уха, и они превратились в Братьев Сантелли. А позже, когда Антонио освоил номера с полетами и возвращениями на новых тогда трапециях, – в Летающих Сантелли. Когда Рико ушел на покой, Антонио начал гастролировать со своими сыновьями, Джо и Анжело, и дочкой, Люсией.

\- Мэтт Гарднер, мой отец, присоединился к труппе ловитором. Люсия тогда была звездой номера, настоящей красавицей. Они поженились, пошли дети, и некоторое время ей было не до полетов. Нас четверо. Лисс старшая, потом я, потом Джонни и Марк, близнецы. Отец умер, когда братья были младенцами. Никто из нас его не помнит, даже Лисс.

\- Он… разбился?

\- Нет, заболел тифом на долгой стоянке в Питсбурге. После его смерти Люсия вернулась на дорогу. До несчастного случая, – Марио резко оттолкнул остывший кофе. – Ладно, пора ехать.

Проведя машину через городские пробки, Марио свернул на широкую дорогу, вьющуюся между незнакомых кустарников, деревьев и зеленой травы. Стало тепло, и Томми стянул свитер. Марио усмехнулся.

\- Ты подожди, пока привыкнешь. Новичкам наш климат всегда кажется теплым. А как перезимуешь пару раз – будешь дрожать при шестидесяти.

Машину он вел опасно, резко выкручивая руль на поворотах.

Томми вдруг обнаружил, что буквально лопается от любопытства. Братья Марио тоже воздушные гимнасты? Сколько всего людей в семье? Но покосившись на замкнутое лицо парня, он решил повременить с расспросами.

Внезапно Марио сбавил скорость и посмотрел на Томми.

\- Отец рассказывал тебе что-нибудь о Джонни?

\- О ком? Нет, ничего.

\- Прежде чем мы доберемся до дома, – сказал Марио, – стоит, наверное, объяснить, почему ты здесь.

Он снова перевел взгляд на дорогу.

\- Лучше уж сейчас, а то чего доброго ляпнешь что-нибудь не к месту. Вот что случилось. Знаешь, Ламбету понравился наш трюк для четверых на двойной трапеции. Честно говоря, Везунчик, я считал тебя слишком молодым. Хотел, чтобы ты еще год побыл с нами запасным. Анжело с Папашей Тони в этом бизнесе всех знают, они могли бы найти нам хоть дюжину людей. Но дело в том, что мы обычно не работаем с чужими. Семейная традиция. Естественно, первым делом мы подумали о моем брате Джонни. Он ездил с нами до того, как мы присоединились к Ламбету. Я был вторым ловитором, с Анжело, а Джонни и Лисс летали. Хорошего вольтижера из Джонни не вышло, зато ловил он отлично. В общем, когда он был хорош, то был очень, очень хорош. А когда был плох, то – как в том детском стишке – был ужасен. Джонни и Папаша Тони погрызлись, и Папаша Тони сказал ему, что он не достоин называться Сантелли. А Джонни ответил, что и Гарднером быть не против. Сам знаешь, не тот ответ, которым можно кого-то успокоить. И уж точно не Папашу Тони.

Томми моргнул, стараясь вообразить человека, посмевшего сказать такое Папаше Тони. Марио, верно проследив ход его мыслей, хохотнул.

\- В общем, Папаша Тони запретил ему летать. А Джонни отказался снова быть запасным и мальчиком на побегушках, бросил номер и нашел работу на какой-то ярмарке. По мнению Папаши Тони, ниже опускаться уже некуда. Уходя, он проклял всех Сантелли – бывших, ныне живущих и будущих – и больше мы о нем не слышали. Правда, время от времени он присылал Люсии открытки – передавал, что жив-здоров и не в армии. Так вот. А осенью мы увидели в «Билборде» заметку о Шоу Фререс и Страттона, про воздушные полеты. И нашего Джонни посередине. Несколько недель спустя, когда нам понадобился четвертый, Люсия предложила Джонни. И тут выступил Анжело: предупредил – четко и ясно – что если мы возьмем Джонни, то останемся без него. Слышал бы ты его. Ты же знаешь, какой он тихоня. Не кричал, не злился. Сидит такой, курит, засыпая ковер пеплом, и говорит: «Возьмете Джонни обратно - я уйду». И прибавляет: «Тот парнишка, Зейн. Он, конечно, Джонни в подметки не годится, но с первой минуты, как Мэтт взял его на аппарат, работает, как следует. Не без ошибок, зато не ждешь, что он сделает гадость ради забавы. У парня есть уважение. Не корчит из себя остряка, не огрызается, не спорит направо и налево». Вот и все. Папаша Тони ведет себя так, будто мы ему души продали с телами заодно. Я, бывает, выступаю, как примадонна. Но именно Анжело держит шоу на плаву, и я хочу, чтобы ты об этом не забывал, парень.

\- Анжело такое сказал? Про меня?

Томми готов был чем угодно поклясться, что Анжело не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания.

\- Да, про тебя. Но я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты тут зазвездел. Просто объясняю, что тебе еще учиться и учиться. И зиму будешь пахать как проклятый, если хочешь отправиться в тур вместе с нами.

\- Я понимаю.

Но удивление не проходило. Значит, он нравится Анжело, раз тот замолвил за него слово!

\- И вот еще что. Джонни свое дело знал. Но потом у него появлялась какая-нибудь дикая идея, он пробовал новые трюки, никого не предупредив, показывал что-то на публике, ни с кем не согласовав. Ему все сходило с рук, все получалось – удачлив он был чертовски. Но не дай бог кому-то слово против сказать. Он никого не слушал. Не тренировался. Говорил, что и без репетиций нас всех вместе взятых за пояс заткнет. И это была правда, черт подери! Он был гениален! Но в семье такое отношение не прокатывает. Черную работу он не делал… Огрызался постоянно – на Анжело, на Папашу Тони. Им, конечно, удавалось его уламывать, но он все время требовал объяснить, почему он должен делать это, почему то… А ты сам знаешь, какой на этот счет Папаша Тони. Да и Анжело тоже. Они говорят тебе что-то делать, ты идешь и делаешь. Без вопросов. В дороге только так и можно. А Джонни вечно спорил – надоел до чертиков. В общем, после того, как Джонни ушел, ладить с Анжело стало гораздо проще. И когда Папаша Тони завел речь о том, чтобы взять его назад, Анжело заартачился. Так что мы решили дать шанс тебе. Все равно Джонни скорее всего послал бы нас далеко и надолго. Ну, вот и вся история.

С глубоким вздохом Марио повернул машину на подъездную дорогу, усыпанную гравием.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 7

 

Машина приблизилась к большим железным воротам, и те открылись, слегка покосившись.

\- Приехали. Наш старый добрый монстр.

Издали можно было различить лишь темную, смутно вырисовывающуюся громаду здания. Кажется, там были еще эркеры, башенки и бесчисленные флигели.

\- Жуткое место, – безапелляционно заявил Марио. – Папаша Тони и мой отец купили его по дешевке во времена немого кино – в годы Депрессии. Дом уходил с молотка. Здесь жила какая-то знаменитость – то ли покончила с собой, то ли что. Разобрали старый бальный зал на куски и установили там аппарат. Потом здесь лет шесть были зимние квартиры для десятка трупп воздушных гимнастов. Но сейчас им пользуется только семья.

Марио вышел из машины и взял чемодан Томми.

\- Иногда Папаша Тони заводит, что надо бы продать его и купить что-нибудь поменьше. Нас, конечно, много, семья большая, но не настолько. Но теперь трудно избавиться от такой огромной развалюхи. Даром и то не возьмут.

Возле дома были припаркованы еще три автомобиля: серый Форд седан, которым Сантелли пользовались на гастролях; гигантский черный «Хадсон» и выгоревший на солнце спортивный MG, щедро забрызганный красной грязью и глиной.

\- Похоже, у Лисс и Дэвида новая машина, – нахмурился Марио. – Это не калифорнийская грязь. Номера Миннесоты? Интересно, чья она…

Он рывком распахнул дверь.

\- Входи, Том.

На первый взгляд холл показался темным и громадным. Освещал его старомодный канделябр, дающий больше теней, чем света. На комоде лежали куртки, свитера и детская обувь. Пол устилал старый прохудившийся ковер. В воздухе стоял аромат кофе и специй, и Марио с одобрением потянул носом.

\- Похоже, приготовления к Новому году идут полным ходом.

Он поставил чемодан на пол, и словно по сигналу в конце холла появился Папаша Тони.

\- Это ты, Мэтт? Ты встретил… а, вижу. Рад встрече, Томми.

Обутый в тапки, он неслышными шагами пересек холл и протянул руку. Закатанные рукава синей рубашки открывали жилистые загорелые предплечья. Густые побелевшие волосы были аккуратно зачесаны с низкого лба, но седые брови делали взгляд тяжелым. Томми почувствовал, как пронзительные глаза за секунду смерили его с головы до ног, отметив все, включая оторванную пуговицу на свитере и потертую обувь.

\- Как поживает отец, Томми?

\- Очень хорошо, спасибо, сэр.

\- Мэтт, где мы его поселим?

\- В комнате Джонни.

\- Не выйдет. Джонни здесь, – имя Папаша Тони выговаривал скорее как «Джанни». – Ты разве не видел его машину? И он привез с собой партнера, девушку. Для нее тоже надо найти комнату. Ну, Люсия что-нибудь придумает.

Он кивнул Томми, явственно пытаясь казаться добрее.

\- Будь как дома, мальчик мой.

Марио распахнул двери справа по коридору, и они вошли в большую длинную комнату с высоким потолком. Толстые выгоревшие занавеси на окне были раздвинуты, в огромном камине трещало пламя. Возле огня спинами к двери собралась (как показалось Томми) целая толпа мужчин, женщин и детей. Некоторые сидели на стульях с высокими спинками, другие устроились на кожаных пуфах. Девочка возраста Томми и младший мальчик прикорнули на полу. Посреди этой группы стоял, оживленно жестикулируя, красивый блондин в синем свитере.

\- …и я сказал старому Френзелю, что он может сделать со своими приказами, и не стал дожидаться, пока он последует моему совету. Вечером, пока они убирали шапито, я за грузовиками прокрался к заведующему реквизитом, объяснил, в чем дело, и поставил его перед выбором. Либо он без лишнего шума возвращает Стелле отцовское оборудование, либо я даю ему…

Невысокая темноволосая женщина, встав со стула, поспешила к ним. Поднявшись на цыпочки, она взяла Томми за плечи и с минуту пристально его изучала. Потом улыбнулась.

\- Так вот ты какой, Томми. Мэтт много про тебя рассказывал. Мэтт, я и не слышала, как вы вошли.

\- Ну разумеется. С Джонни-то, дающим сольный номер, – фыркнул Марио. – Томми, это моя мать, Люсия Гарднер. Люсия, куда мы его поселим? В мою старую комнату?

\- Нет, когда Папаша Тони начнет репетиции, там будешь спать ты. А комната возле Анжело?

\- Детская? Боже, Лу, там до сих пор кроватка стоит. Лисс наверняка захочет ее для ребенка. Говорил тебе и говорить буду – я там спать не собираюсь.

Люсия Гарднер со смехом развела руками. Томми вдруг подумал, что в свое время она была редкостной красавицей. И сохранила остатки былой красоты до сих пор: высокий умный лоб, темные, широко расставленные глаза, брови вразлет – такие же, как у Марио – которые придавали ей слегка удивленный вид. Люсия Гарднер была маленькая, полногрудая, но с тонкой талией и очаровательными покатыми плечами.

\- Что ж, – вздохнула она. – Прошло то время, когда я могла указывать тебе, где спать. Можешь снять свитер, Томми.

Она взяла у него свитер, и Томми снова отметил точность и красоту ее движений: Люсия Гарднер двигалась, будто танцевала.

\- Идите к огню, поздоровайтесь с семьей. Джонни не повредит на время перестать быть центром внимания.

Марио тронул мать за плечо.

\- Лисс не приехала?

\- Прислала телеграмму из Сан-Франциско. У Дэйва кашель и жар, так что они подъедут, когда он поправится.

На лице Марио отразилось разочарование.

\- Я так хотел, чтобы Томми с ней познакомился.

\- Познакомь его пока с братом, – добродушно предложила Люсия и повернулась. – Джонни!

Ее голос, хоть и негромкий, звучал авторитетно.

\- Прошу минутку тишины!

Она вытолкнула Томми вперед, в центр группы.

\- Это Томми Зейн. Вы помните, он впервые вышел с нами прошлым летом.

Томми слегка съежился под многочисленными взглядами, смущенный видом обращенных к нему лиц – все они слегка напоминали друг друга. Слава богу, Марио протиснулся между стульями и встал рядом с ним.

\- Наш новый третий вольтижер. Только не прыгайте на него все сразу – он не привык к Сантелли в таких количествах.

Джонни, обнаружив, что потерял внимание аудитории, приблизился к ним. Бросил взгляд на Томми, потом сказал:

\- Привет, Мэтт. Твой протеже, о котором говорила Лу?

\- Да, это Томми. Том, познакомься с моим братом, Джонни Гарднером.

\- Привет, – Джонни протянул руку.

У него были русые кудрявые непокорные волосы и отметина на щеке – не то родинка, не то маленький крестообразный шрам. Все это придавало лицу слегка удивленное беспечное выражение. Они с Марио были как позитив и негатив, но Джонни обладал той же подтянутой щеголеватой красотой. Некоторое время братья смотрели друг на друга: Марио нервно улыбался, Джонни, запустив большие пальцы в карманы брюк, излучал добродушие и некий вызов одновременно.

\- Крадешь мои лавры, синьор Марио? Я тут распинаюсь, хвастаю, как перехитрил менеджера, сорвал представление, заполучил партнера и контракт на сезон… И тут Папаша Тони спокойно так заявляет: ой, знаешь, твой старший брат сделал тройное сальто в прошлом сезоне. Хорошенькое, видать, было представление. Первый выход Томми, и ты крутишь сальто-мортале направо и налево… Наверное, в техасском воздухе есть что-то волшебное, – он легонько встряхнул Марио за плечо. – Неплохо, неплохо. Хотел бы я посмотреть.

\- Посмотришь. А что там насчет твоего партнера?

Джонни одной рукой взял Марио под локоть, другой зацепил Томми и повлек обоих к огню.

\- Пойдемте сядем, и я все расскажу.

Томми устроился на деревянной лавке с высокой спинкой. Джонни грациозно свернулся на полу и потянулся к светловолосой девушке, сидящей на одном из пуфов. Та, улыбнувшись, соскользнула к нему на пол.

\- Парни, это Стелла Кинкайд, и, к вашему сведению, мы подписали контракт на целое лето с Шоу Муркока.

Стелла Кинкайд, тоненькая и маленькая, как ребенок, носила клетчатую юбку и пушистую кофту. У нее было заостренное личико, светлая кожа и очень короткие вьющиеся серебристые волосы, спадающие на виски прихотливыми завитками. Руки ее были жилистые, с красными сухими костяшками. Худые ноги выглядели неловко в грязных кожаных туфлях.

Марио вежливо ей улыбнулся.

\- Танцовщица? Акробатка? Балерина?

\- Воздушный гимнаст, – вызывающе поправил Джонни. – Была эквилибристкой, делала мертвые петли, но сезон мы закончили на двойной трапеции. Нас объявляют как Фрэнки и Джонни, представляете?

\- Шоу Муркока? Они на ярмарках выступают?

\- Смешанное шоу, – тихо вмешалась Стелла. – Иногда дают представления на ярмарках, иногда сами по себе, чтобы привлечь народ.

\- Сюда мы приехали, чтобы подготовить хороший номер и попросить Люсию помочь с костюмами и реквизитом, – объяснил Джонни. – Папаша Тони был крайне великодушен. Я ожидал, что он прикажет нам больше не осквернять его жилье своим присутствием, но он ответил, что двери открыты для всех членов семьи. Что было очень достойно с его стороны, если учесть…

\- Он очень даже достойный старик, не забывай об этом, братец Джон.

\- Слушай, – сказал Джонни, – мы унаследовали кучу оборудования и, когда сматывались, попросту сгрузили все в багажник. Я и половины толком не видел. Что-то еще осталось от Терезы, так ведь? Лу сказала, ты будешь знать. Я рассказывал Стелле…

Внимание Томми ослабло. Он пытался осмыслить происходящее. Папаша Тони поприветствовал его и куда-то исчез… Томми чувствовал себя в окружении странных, не совсем реальных теней, которые появлялись и пропадали. Даже Марио выглядел ненастоящим. Яркий франтоватый Джонни, величавая Люсия, хрупкая, похожая на фею, Стелла, сидящая возле Джонни на коленях, - все они ускользали из фокуса, как герои костюмированного шоу. Томми принялся разглядывать ковер. Тот был протерт едва не до дыр, а возле его ботинка красовалось выжженное пятно, и несомненная реальность этого ковра привела Томми в себя. Это был просто дом, только большой и странный. Дом, а не зловещий замок. Большой старый дом, заселенный большой шумной семьей.

К Томми подошел приземистый крупный мужчина с вьющимися седыми волосами.

\- Они о реквизите часами могут болтать. Познакомься с моими детьми. У меня дочка как раз твоего возраста.

Меньше всего Томми хотелось с кем-то знакомиться, но он послушался.

\- Я Джо Сантелли. Это мой сын Клэй и дочь Барбара.

Клэя Томми выбросил из головы сразу: тот был круглолицым темноволосым мальчиком лет восьми. Гибкая утонченная Барбара растянулась на полу, слушая Джонни и Марио, но, когда заговорил отец, повернулась и села. У нее тоже были раскосые экзотические брови Сантелли. Томми решил, что Барбаре около двенадцати.

\- Привет, Томми. Как в местной психушке приземлился, правда? Обычно мы пытаемся быть цивилизованными людьми, но на Новый год… ну, это, наверное, из-за того, что мы собираемся всей кучей. И это еще тихо. Лисс в Сан-Франциско, а дядя Анжело где-то в Мексике.

\- Томми, – сказал Джо, – я когда-то знал твоих родителей. Они по-прежнему работают вместе?

\- Нет, сэр. Мама больше не выступает.

\- Жаль. Хорошие дрессировщицы – такая редкость. Был как-то, помнится, у Бесс смешанный номер с гепардами и тигром…

\- Я был слишком маленьким, чтобы запомнить, но видел фотографии, – кивнул Томми.

Его поразило, что Джо вспоминает работу матери, а не отца.

Барбара смотрела на Томми с нескрываемым любопытством.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Пятнадцать, – ответил Томми, накинув себе пять месяцев.

\- Мне будет двенадцать зимой.

\- Ты тоже воздушный гимнаст? – вежливо поинтересовался он. – Ну, как вся семья и все такое.

Барбара обвила тонкими руками подтянутые к груди колени.

\- Люсия иногда пускает меня покачаться. Когда у нее есть настроение стоять и скучать, глядя на меня. По-моему, я бы могла начать учиться, но Лу мне здесь не помощник, а Марио пока отказывается.

Она улыбнулась, показав ямочки на щеках.

\- Ну, мне было тринадцать, когда я начал, – утешил Томми. – И к тому времени я уже долго выступал в воздушном балете. Наверное, я сильнее тебя.

\- Я сильная, – заспорила Барбара. – Я шесть лет хожу в балетную школу, а от этого становишься таким же сильным, как от акробатики. Так Марио говорит.

Томми заметил, что из всех Сантелли только Барбара называет его сценическим именем. Да еще Джонни – но тот говорил с иронией, явно в шутку.

\- Все девочки семьи в обязательном порядке занимаются балетом, – вмешался Джо Сантелли. – Люсия была весьма хороша, и Элисса могла бы быть. Тереза, конечно, профессионально танцевала. Я не против, чтобы Барбара училась летать, но иметь в семье балерину тоже было бы неплохо…

Маленькая, почти бестелесная женщина, утонувшая в глубоком кресле, вдруг пошевелилась и произнесла что-то на итальянском. Она была совершенно седая, укутанная до подбородка в толстую белую шаль ручной вязки. Но лицо ее, морщинистое, бледное, как череп, имело тонкие черты и красивые брови, присущие всем Сантелли. Высоким приятным голосом она жалобно спросила:

\- Это Рико? Почему он не подойдет поговорить со мной?

\- Нет, нет, Nonnina, – мягко ответил Джо. – Это новый партнер Мэтта, Томми. Томми, это моя бабка.

Томми решил, что, судя по виду, женщина могла приходиться бабкой кому угодно – даже Папаше Тони. Повинуясь жесту Джо, он принял хрупкую сухую руку.

\- Рад знакомству, мэм.

Выцветшие глаза смотрели с тревогой.

\- Мы давно тебя ждали, – раздраженно сказала она, моргая.

\- Я не… – изумленно начал Томми.

\- Не надо, – шепнула Барбара. – Не спорь. Она не знает…

 - Я прекрасно понимаю, что происходит, Люсия, – на удивление резко перебила старушка. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что сейчас Новый год? Вы, молодежь, все такие же. Никакого уважения к порядку!

Она говорила по-английски очень хорошо и чисто, но что-то в ее интонации выдавало: этот язык ей не родной. И акцент усилился, когда она продолжила:

\- Рико, если бы ты послушал отца, не проводил все свое время с этими недостойными людьми, с этими хулиганами... – она запнулась и пробормотала тихим неуверенным голосом: – Люсия… кажется, Люсия тебя ищет…

В дверях появилась Люсия Гарднер, и Марио вдруг очнулся.

\- Все, Джонни, позже поговорим, – бросил он, поднялся на ноги и в два шага оказался рядом с Томми. – Пойдем выберем тебе комнату, пока кто-нибудь другой ее не заграбастал.

Наклонившись к старушке, он коснулся губами увядшей щеки.

\- Buon’ giono, Nonnina, come sta?

Она улыбнулась ему дрожащими губами, затем проговорила что-то по-итальянски.

\- В чем дело? – шепотом спросил Томми. – Я ее огорчил?

Марио прикусил губу.

\- Нет. Но она спрашивает, почему Рико не подходит и не целует свою маму.

Старушка – вид ее стал жалкий и несчастный – в смущении смотрела то на Томми, то на Марио полными слез глазами.

Повинуясь порыву, Томми, как только что Марио, наклонился и поцеловал морщинистую щеку. Улыбнувшись, женщина положила ладонь ему на лицо и принялась что-то говорить – пока Марио не убедил ее его отпустить.

Люсия ждала в дверях.

\- Ты для всех нашла место, Лу? – спросил Марио.

\- Думаю, да. В комнате Барбары двуспальная кровать. Туда пойдет Стелла, а Барбаре на эту зиму придется смириться с соседкой. Когда приедет Анжело, я возьму Тессу к себе. А он устроится с Папашей. Лисс и Дэвид поселятся в комнате Анжело, рядом с детской. Томми пойдет в твою комнату. Джонни может спать с Клэем, или поставим кушетку в швейной мастерской. Пусть сам решает. Вам помочь обустроиться?

\- Нет, сами справимся. Тебе лучше поговорить с бабушкой. Она приняла Томми за дядю Рико.

\- Madre Santissima! Он…?

\- Все нормально, Лулу. Он повел себя, как настоящий Сантелли. Но лучше бы тебе ей объяснить…

\- Знаю. Ладно, Мэтт, отведи его наверх.

И Люсия направилась к старушке.

Широкую извилистую лестницу укрывал потертый темный ковер, но пролеты были просторные, с красивыми балюстрадами из вишни. Двери вдоль коридора второго этажа были полуоткрыты, позволяя мельком увидеть комнаты. Комната с желтыми обоями, детской кроваткой и кроликами на линолеуме; большая светлая комната с розовыми занавесками; темная комнатушка с открытыми шкафами и горой одежды на полу.

\- Ты уже, наверное, понял, – сказал Марио, когда они завернули за угол, – что моя прабабка немного не в своем уме. Она не всегда нас различает. Если будет называть тебя каким-то другим именем, поступай так же, как сейчас, – просто отвечай. Ей почти девяносто четыре. Папашу Тони она узнает почти всегда – тот ее старший сын. И матери обычно удается до нее достучаться, хотя она через раз зовет Люсию Кларой – это была жена Папаши Тони, моя бабушка. А вот остальных… Ну, мы с Лисс с детства привыкли.

\- Джо сказал, она его бабушка, – Томми все еще пытался разобраться в родственных связях. – Джо – брат Папаши Тони?

Даже прозвучало нелогично.

\- Что ты! С чего ты взял? Нет, он брат моей матери… А, ну да. Волосы. Они давно уже седые… Он поседел лет в сорок. Джо старше Люсии, но ненамного. Его жена, Стейси, умерла несколько лет назад. Она не была гимнастом.

Марио открыл дверь в конце коридора.

\- Вот, моя старая комната. Здесь ты и поселишься. Следующая дверь – Клэя, напротив – Барбары. Мимо старой комнаты Лисс и детской мы уже проходили. Ванную придется делить с детьми. Здесь есть еще одна, под лестницей. Джо, Nonna и Папаша Тони живут в другом крыле, а Анжело вон там, – он показал. – На третьем этаже есть еще комнаты, но весь этаж закрыт уже давно. Отопление влетало в копеечку. В задней части дома бывший бальный зал. Он высотой во все три этажа и не намного меньше «Холливуд-Боул».

Шагнув в комнату, Марио покачал головой.

\- Вижу, Люсия принесла твой чемодан. Могла бы попросить кого-нибудь из детей. Спина у нее уже не молодая.

Спальня была темная и узкая, со старомодными полосатыми обоями и потемневшей громоздкой мебелью, из-за которой внутри казалось еще теснее. Большая кровать, огромный комод с зеркалом, одинокий стул.

\- В шкафу и ящиках осталось мое барахло, – предупредил Марио. – И тебе наверняка придется терпеть мое соседство время от времени, если репетиции станут частыми. Раз уж мы все в этом году парочками…

Он подошел к окну и раздернул тяжелые занавески.

\- Случая не подвернулось сказать этого внизу… но я рад, что ты здесь, Томми.

\- Я тоже рад.

\- Я рассказывал тебе про дядю Джо, да? – Марио сел в изножье кровати. – Когда-то они были звездами номера… гвоздем представления. Мы выступали у Старра тогда. Большое Шоу… центральный манеж. А потом… лет девять назад… произошел несчастный случай.

\- Папа что-то такое упоминал. Только мама не захотела обсуждать при мне. А что тогда случилось, Марио?

Парень закинул руки за голову.

\- Жуткая вещь. Марк – второй мой брат, ты с ним не знаком – единственный из детей это видел. А потом орал по ночам не один месяц. Я всегда благодарил Господа, что меня там не было, потому что Марк больше никогда не смог подняться на аппарат. Каждый раз, когда пытался – а он пытался, что бы тебе кто ни говорил – просто зеленел и тихонько валился в обморок.

\- Как это случилось?

\- Один Бог знает. Мы с Лисс работали прямо перед тем представлением. Лисс было пятнадцать, ей уже позволяли появляться на публике времени от времени, но в тот день она не выступала. И слава Всевышнему. В общем, Джо тренировал Лисс, потом нас отправили мыться, но Марк остался посмотреть представление и все видел. Трапеция оборвалась, Люсия и Джо упали. Джо пытался смягчить ее падение, обернулся вокруг нее и ударился головой о трос. Чудо, что оба не погибли на месте, но никогда не знаешь наверняка, как все обернется. Барни Парриш тоже однажды врезался в трос, его отбросило на пол – и ничего, только бедро потянул. Короче, Люсия сломала обе лопатки и ключицу. Думали, что и позвоночник тоже. Пару лет не вылезала из больниц, перенесла кучу операций. Она выздоровела и даже пыталась возобновить полеты, но одно плечо осталось слишком слабым. А Джо… с виду он был невредим, даже сознания не потерял. Все прыгали над Лу, вызывали скорую, боялись, что она не переживет и ночи. А Джо был как будто в полном порядке. Он вышел на вечернее представление, полез по лестнице – и упал. Сказал, что ничего не видит. Он тогда сломал руку, но самое худшее случилось из-за того падения с матерью. Он оставался слепым три недели – повредил какой-то нерв в голове. Потом зрение вернулось, но с высотой Джо больше не мог справиться, даже по канату лезть не мог. Не то что боялся – просто не получалось балансировать. У него в мозгу что-то повредилось: начались страшные приступы головокружения, он падал, не мог ходить. Его волосы стали седыми буквально за пару месяцев, – Марио развел руками. – В общем, жуткое дело. Джо еще немного поездил с цирком, но от приступов так полностью и не оправился. Они у него и сейчас бывают, хоть и редко. Вертиго, так это называется. В конце концов он оставил шоу и обосновался в городе. Держит парк развлечений на пляже.

Томми зажмурился. Лицо веселого мужчины со снежно-белыми волосами вдруг показалось ужасным в своей жизнерадостности.

\- В нашем деле бывает всякое, – мрачно сказал Марио. – Неудачное движение – и бум! Вот ты на центральном манеже, на пике мира – а в следующую минуту становишься никем. Если со мной такое случится, лучше уж сразу свернуть шею, да и все на этом.

\- Ну ты скажешь! – разозлился Томми.

Он дрожал: в маленькой темной комнате было холодно.

Встав, Марио наклонился расстегнуть чемодан.

\- Вообще-то, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Джо, конечно, не позавидуешь, но сейчас он в порядке, прекрасно справляется. Не горюет. Иногда приходит на нас посмотреть и позволяет Барби учиться летать. Наверное, я просто расстроился, что Лисс не приехала. Очень хотелось с ней повидаться.

Он помог Томми разобрать полки и разложить одежду. Когда они задвинули последний ящик, Марио поднялся.

\- А теперь пойдем смотреть зал.

Ступеньки, ведущие в заднюю часть дома, были узкие и пыльные, резные двойные двери в конце лестницы потемнели от грязи – странный контраст с идеальным порядком остальных помещений. Двери заскрипели, когда Марио повернул ручку. Потом он налег на одну из створок всем весом, и она распахнулась, открывая их взглядам невероятно просторный зал.

Переступив порог, Марио расшнуровал туфли.

\- Одно из главных правил дома. Кидай в тот ящик, Томми.

Ящик был из грубых досок с печатью «Яблоки от Кейта» на боку. Но подбитое войлоком дно позволяло ему скользить совершенно бесшумно.

\- Папаша Тони каждый декабрь шлифует пол, – объяснил Марио. – И сохрани Господь человека, посмевшего наступить на него в обуви. Папаша помнит каждый отпечаток подошвы.

Марио щелкнул выключателем. Флуоресцентное освещение было здесь единственной современной вещью. На стенах, в окружении литья и старинной резьбы в стиле рококо, висели большие зеркала в потемневших золоченых рамах – память о бывшем назначении зала. Стены были огромны, а зеркала, отражая орнамент и огни, делали их и вовсе бесконечными. Целое море отполированного до глянца паркета светилось под лампами. Томми, привыкший к самодельным тренировочным залам, мог только рот от изумления открывать.

В дальнем конце помещения был установлен аппарат, под ним лежал большой сверток в мешковине – страховочная сетка. Зал был столь огромен, что аппарат ее не загромождал, и сам не казался громоздким. С потолка свисали канаты и веревочная лестница. Футах в пятнадцати наверху крепилась одиночная трапеция. Другая была на высоте восьми футов, и под ней лежал толстый мат.

\- Для детей, – объяснил Марио.

Бесшумными из-за носков шагами он вывел Томми на середину пола и показал вверх. Над дверью, через которую они вошли, был небольшой балкон.

\- Когда-то там сидели музыканты, и туда можно пройти из передней части дома. Неплохой наблюдательный пункт, но насчет этого есть правило. Тебе, наверное, покажется, что здесь хуже, чем в армии – со всеми этими правилами. Но на самом деле вне зала тут сплошная свобода. Главное, слушаться бабушку, а в остальном – хоть на голове ходи. Но в этом помещении действуют строгие правила, и мы их выполняем.

Марио, кажется, ждал ответа, и Томми сказал:

\- Приходится, наверное.

\- Ага. Если правило кто-нибудь нарушает – любой, хоть сам Папаша Тони, хоть Клэй – пиши пропало. Становишься на четвереньки и полируешь пол. Звучит глупо, но работает на удивление. Пол большой. Поползаешь по нему раз, максимум два, да еще под градом издевок – и _это_ правило уж точно больше не забудешь.

\- А какие вообще есть правила? – встревоженно поинтересовался Томми.

\- По большей части логичные и необходимые, – Марио распахнул двери. – Вот тут раздевалка. Мы ее так называем, хотя семья в основном переодевается в спальнях. Но Папаша Тони тренировал многих гимнастов. Пару сезонов у нас здесь был настоящий проходной двор. А это реквизитная, – он показал каморку, пахнущую пылью, металлом, пенькой и канифолью. – Держим здесь лишнее оборудование. Когда-то тут были комнаты слуг. А сейчас, – в голосе Марио зазвучал драматический надрыв, – я познакомлю тебя с семейными правилами. Мы делаем из этого маленькую церемонию.

Марио подвел Томми к тому, что на первой взгляд выглядело картиной. Только это была не картина. На очень старом пожелтевшем листе бумаги темнели выведенные каллиграфическим почерком буквы.

Томми встал на цыпочки, но в недоумении отпрянул.

\- Эй, оно же на итальянском!

\- А на каком еще? Вряд ли старик Марио ди Санталис учил английский. Впрочем, он умер еще до моего рождения, так что точно не скажу. Тогда цирковые семьи были куда более замкнутые. Мы все до сих пор выходим из себя на итальянском… и предаемся любви тоже. Ты же слышал, как беснуется Папаша Тони.

Томми засмеялся. Вспышки Папаши Тони стали легендой уже в первый сезон с Ламбетом.

\- Папаша Тони получил их после смерти отца – по традиции. В раздевалке есть отпечатанная копия на английском. Я прочитаю тебе.

Но вместо того, чтобы читать, Марио облокотился на стену, сунул руки в карманы и процитировал по памяти.

\- Следующие правила должны блюстись всей семьей во все времена.

Первое. В зале запрещено курение.

Второе. На полу и оборудовании запрещено находиться в обуви.

Третье. Запрещены репетиции без натянутой сетки.

Четвертое. Никому не позволено работать на высоте в одиночку.

Пятое. На высоте ни под каким предлогом нельзя носить уличную одежду.

Шестое. Зрителям и гостям запрещено смотреть без разрешения.

Все нарушения дисциплины должны нести соразмерное наказание. Тщательное соблюдение дисциплины – признак настоящего артиста.

Слушая тихий твердый голос Марио, Томми вдруг с пронзительной ясностью понял: здесь, а не у теплого огня в гостиной, именно здесь, в холодной пустой пыльной комнате, за толстым стеклом, лежит настоящее сердце дома. Вздрагивая, мальчик посмотрел вверх, на надменную европейскую подпись – единственное, что он мог разобрать.

_Mario di Santalis._

\- Видишь, – усмехнулся Марио, – все правила вполне резонны. Как бы ты ни был уверен в себе, а тренироваться без сетки нельзя. И нельзя подниматься на аппарат одному. Уличная обувь вредит паркету. И ты удивишься, какое это искушение – залезть наверх, не переодевшись, особенно если в голову пришла новая идея. Что касается других правил… В большой семье всем все интересно, и здесь действует такая система. Когда ты работаешь, то автоматически получаешь превосходство над всеми, кто не в номере. Так что, если ты вдруг в ближайшие несколько недель решишь, что не хочешь, чтобы моя мать или дети на тебя смотрели – а они захотят посмотреть, даже не сомневайся – скажи, чтобы уходили. Это не будет грубо, просто здесь так принято. И наоборот. Если кто-нибудь работает – скажем, Джонни с этой девушкой, Стеллой, – а ты входишь, то спроси, можно ли остаться. Если разрешат – пожалуйста, смотри снизу или с галереи. Если нет – придется тебе исчезнуть. Быстро, без споров и без обид.

\- Понятно.

\- Некоторым все равно, некоторым – нет. Вот Лисс, моя сестра, становится нервной, как кошка, когда репетирует. Просто с ума сходит, если кто-то смотрит. Папаша Тони еще хуже, чем Лисс, но он хотя бы держит себя в руках.

Томми вспомнил, как Папаша Тони вечно гонял цирковых детей от аппарата во время репетиций.

\- Анжело против зрителей не возражает, Клео начинает выделываться. Ну и так далее.

Томми подумал, кто такая Клео и как относится к зрителям сам Марио, но не решился спросить. А Марио продолжал:

\- Низкие трапеции не считаются. На них, на брусьях и на матах можешь работать один, если хочешь. Барбара занимается у балетного станка – вот почему мы повесили зеркало так низко. Люсия установила здесь станок, когда мы с Лисс были детьми.

\- Ты сказал, что не живешь дома?

\- Нет. Я люблю свою семью, но порой мне просто необходимо оказаться от них подальше, пока не свихнулся. Fratellacio мне хватает и в дороге.

\- Чего-чего тебе хватает?

\- Братства, – хихикнул Марио. – Только перед Папашей Тони не повторяй. Правильное слово – fratellanza. У меня есть квартирка в Санта-Монике, а сюда я приезжаю поесть. Иногда ночую, когда слишком устаю на репетициях. Но мне нравится иметь свое жилье. Правда, остальные надо мной смеются. Лисс уверяет, что у меня там притон курильщиков опиума. Лу, кажется, убеждена, что я вожу туда женщин… а Анжело надеется, что я их туда вожу.

\- Что?

\- Семейная шутка, – криво усмехнулся Марио. – Забудь.

Но слова вовсе не звучали шуткой, и Томми вдруг спросил:

\- У тебя есть девушка?

Марио неожиданно взъярился.

\- Откуда у меня, черт возьми, время на девушек? Восемь месяцев в году я в разъездах, а остальные четыре работаю. Какие, к черту, девушки!

Но Томми понимал, что дело здесь нечисто. У некоторых мужчин, путешествующих с цирком, было по девушке в каждом городе. Не говоря уже о том, что в самом шоу на каждого мужчину приходилось по две женщины. О чем Марио говорит? Но настаивать Томми не стал. Вместо этого он вернулся к заключенным в рамку правилам.

\- Что там последнее, насчет дисциплины?

\- Тщательное соблюдение дисциплины, – откликнулся Марио, – признак настоящего артиста.

\- Тщательное соблюдение дисциплины – признак настоящего артиста, – повторил Папаша Тони из дверей.

Он вышел на пол, и Томми заметил, что Папаша идет босиком – даже мягкие тапки снял. Но и босиком, с закатанными рукавами он все равно выглядел королем в своих владениях.

\- Подождал бы с экскурсией до завтра, Мэтт, – мягко упрекнул он. – Томми наверняка устал и голоден.

Однако Томми ощутил, что Папаша, напротив, доволен. Приблизившись, он положил руки им на плечи.

\- Вижу, тебя уже познакомили с традициями нашей семьи. Он рассказывал тебе, сколько лет семья ди Санталис выступала здесь и в Европе? Но не давай им себя запугать, сынок. Здесь ты один из нас, с теми же правами, что и остальные. А за этой дверью, – Папаша Тони вдруг улыбнулся, и улыбка озарила все его лицо, – ты тоже один из нас.

Томми даже не верилось, что строгий старик, которого он так боялся, умеет столь тепло улыбаться.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты услышал то, что я говорил семье – и твоему отцу тоже. Мы не берем в труппу чужих, Томми. Любой, кто участвует в номере, кто носит нашу фамилию на манеже, становится одним из нас. Мы будем относиться к тебе, как к одному из нас – как к сыну, как к брату, а не работающему с нами чужаку. Но послушай меня, сынок, – он крепко сжал Томми за плечи. – Это означает большую ответственность. Пока ты не пожелаешь быть одним из нас, не гостем, не чужим, а нашим ребенком, хорошим послушным сыном, младшим братом – ничего не получится. Здесь нельзя быть чужаком.

Заробевший от серьезности слов, Томми, однако, растрогался. И тихо выговорил:

\- Я постараюсь, сэр.

\- Славно, славно, – Папаша Тони отпустил его и потянул носом. – Похоже, еда готова. Скоро Люсия позовет к обеду. Мэтт, отведи Томми наверх и покажи, где столовая.

\- Разумеется. Пойдем… – поколебавшись, Марио бросил взгляд на Папашу Тони, потом со смехом хлопнул Томми по плечу. – Пойдем, братишка.

Томми вдруг ощутил, что замерз, страшно устал и, несмотря на плотный завтрак, проголодался как волк. Оживление, поддерживающее его во время поездки и знакомства с домом, утекло, как вода. Интересно, что на обед? Пахло вкусно, но абсолютно незнакомо. Перед тем, как выйти из зала, он послушно встал на колени рядом с Марио, чтобы забрать обувь из ящика.

 

ГЛАВА 8

 

Когда Томми вошел в зал несколько дней спустя, там было темно, но из полуоткрытой двери раздевалки выбивался лучик света. Внутри обнаружился Марио, стоящий на коленях между двумя огромными коробками.

\- Ты что там делаешь? Молишься?

\- Не совсем, – Марио выпрямился. – Домашние обязанности. В следующем году свалим их на тебя. Младшие вечно делают всю грязную работу.

В воздухе стоял любопытный запах: камфара, клей и еще что-то непонятное. Марио снова склонился над коробками.

\- Каждый год мы бьем себя в грудь и клянемся, что займемся этим, как только кончится сезон. И каждый год сваливаем все в коробки и рассказываем друг другу, насколько легче будет разобрать все дома. А потом вдруг наступает Новый год, и пора готовиться к новому сезону.

Томми забыл разуться. Быстро и виновато он распутал шнурки и отнес обувь в ящик. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Марио покончил с поверхностным осмотром и перевернул одну из коробок вверх дном. Спутанная черно-зелено-бело-золотая масса шлепнулась на пол и развалилась на отдельные тряпки. Вторая коробка подверглась той же процедуре, рассыпав шарики от моли по всем углам, и Марио принялся без энтузиазма рыться в тряпичной горе.

\- Ну и бардак, – поймав взгляд Томми, он улыбнулся. – В конце сезона всё сваливают в одну кучу, а моя работа – разобрать это барахло. Выбрать, что еще приличное, что можно починить и носить на тренировки, что надо выбросить, чтобы дом не захламлять.

Томми это показалось странным и забавным. На гастролях Сантелли были методичны до фанатизма. Он озвучил свои мысли Марио.

\- Ага, а к концу сезона мы так устаем перепроверять каждую мелочь по три раза, что в последнюю ночь просто запихиваем все в ящик и едем домой побыстрее.

Раздевалка занимала около пятнадцати квадратных футов. Свет шел из огромного окна, забранного матовым стеклом. Вдоль одной стены тянулся низкий длинный прилавок с квадратной раковиной посредине – когда-то здесь находилась кладовая, и ящики над и под прилавком были заперты. На другой стене висел стенд. Томми подошел посмотреть, и Марио медленно двинулся следом.

\- Примерная копия правил на английском. Люсия повесила их сюда, когда в доме стало много чужих.

Томми встал на носочки и прочел.

Все гимнастические снаряды опасны,

если неправильно используются!

Для вашей собственной и нашей безопасности рекомендуем соблюдать следующие правила:

1 Пожалуйста, не носите уличную обувь и одежду в тренировочном зале.

2 Не поднимайтесь на аппарат без руководителя или инструктора.

3 Ни в коем случае не пытайтесь регулировать оборудование!

4 Уважаемые леди, убедитесь, что волосы не закрывают вам глаза!

5 Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от курения!

Систематическое нарушение наших правил

влечет за собой запрет пользоваться залом.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, – сказал Марио, – но находятся люди, которые считают, что правила не для них писаны. Папаша Тони прогнал с полдюжины таких героев – сколько бы они ни платили за тренировки или уроки. Я мог бы рассказать забавную историю о каждом из этих правил. Зато у нас никогда не случалось серьезных происшествий, и мы этим гордимся.

Кроме правил на стенде были вырезки из газет и журналов, несколько нечетких снимков, сделанных в зале, и маленький раскрашенный деревянный знак, который гласил: «Долой закон всемирного тяготения!»

\- Ну конечно, – хихикнул Томми. – Если б не было гравитации, вот бы мы развернулись!

\- Ну-ну. Если бы не было гравитации, летал бы каждый встречный-поперечный. И чем бы мы зарабатывали на жизнь?

Еще у стены стоял большой кусок картона, на котором явно детская рука очень аккуратно вывела красные буквы.

ПЕРЕДОВАЯ ШКОЛА ПОЛЕТОВ ИМЕНИ АНЖЕЛО САНТЕЛЛИ

Капризы

Слезы

И

Истерики

Направляйте к руководству

(для сохранности)

LASCIATE OGNI SPERANZA, VOI CH’ENTRATE.

Края картона испещряли маленькие глупые наброски: обезьянка, свисающая с трапеции на одной ноге; девочка с длинным хвостиком, прыгающая через обруч, который держит усатая фигура; висящий вверх тормашками ловитор, уставившийся на огромные часы, чьи стрелки показывают полночь. Рисунки были любительские, но с явным элементом карикатуры. Усатая фигура наверняка изображала Папашу Тони. Девочка с хвостиком сильно напоминала Марио с его характерными бровями.

Томми прыснул.

\- Кто это сделал?

\- Моя сестра Лисс, – ответил Марио. – Ей, кажется, было около пятнадцати.

\- А что значат слова по-итальянски?

\- «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий», – перевел тот. – Это было написано на вратах ада в «Божественной комедии» Данте.

\- Передовая Школа Полетов? – хмыкнул Томми.

\- Дело было зимой. Анжело как раз начал учить нас простым трюкам. А Лисс… ну, она всегда была вспыльчивой. Однажды Анжело сделал ей несколько замечаний. Обычных таких замечаний – обычных для Анжело. Что-то вроде «Не отклячивай свою жирную задницу». Ты знаешь, какой он тактичный.

Томми засмеялся, припомнив еще несколько тактичных замечаний Анжело.

\- О да.

\- В общем, Лисс то ли огорчилась, то ли обиделась, то ли разозлилась… Упала в сетку и принялась визжать. Анжело такие дела всегда были не по нраву. Недолго думая, он взял да и отшлепал ее. Лисс ударилась в истерику, подняла на уши весь дом, прибежали Люсия, Nonna… Лу шлепнула Лисс мокрым полотенцем… Короче говоря, суматоха была еще та. Когда Лисс утихомирили, Папаша Тони прочитал ей свою Лекцию Номер Три – о дисциплине и самообладании – и отстранил от тренировок на неделю. Вторая ступень того, что старик Марио называл «соразмерным наказанием». Следующая после полировки пола или лишения карманных денег. Вернувшись из школы, Лисс пробралась к Анжело и запихнула эту штуку ему в ванную. Когда он пришел помыться после тренировки, то весь дом слышал, как он воет от смеха. Короче, мы все так развеселились... да и Люсия наверняка поговорила с Анжело насчет того, что девочек этого возраста уже нельзя перекидывать через колено и шлепать, как маленьких… В общем, Лисс в первый и последний в истории семьи раз помиловали, а ее художества Анжело принес сюда, на почетное место. С тех пор мы дразним его этой Передовой Школой Полетов.

\- Твоя сестра – девушка с характером.

\- Еще с каким, – Марио пнул гору разноцветного тряпья. – Ладно, давай делом займемся. В следующем году я смогу спихнуть все это на тебя. И мучиться тебе, пока не подрастет Клэй.

Собрав охапку черных трико, переплетшихся, как змеи, он кинул их Томми.

\- Проверь на протертые места и дырки от моли. Если совсем драные – кидай в эту картонку. Если просто прохудились, клади сюда. Люсия и Лисс – когда приедет – заштопают.

Томми сел, положив трико на колени. Пахли они далеко не свежестью, но сквозь вонь нафталина пробивался легкий запах канифоли, опилок и пота – запах детства. Марио разбирал тапки и теннисные туфли.

\- Эти надо было выкинуть еще в прошлом году, – он бросил старую обувь в картонку. – Ты записался в школу? Надо было кому-то из нас с тобой пойти.

\- Я и один справился. Меня записали во второй класс старшей школы.

\- Когда будешь уходить? Около трех?

\- Кстати, хотел спросить. Миссис Сантелли… ну, твоя мама, она ведь на самом деле миссис Гарднер?

Томми вспомнил разговор наверху, когда рассказывал матери Марио про школу. Сделав один из своих плавных точных жестов, она сказала:

\- О, Томми, меня все называют Люсией, даже внук. Почему ты должен быть исключением?

\- Это как-то невежливо, – возразил он, – миссис Сантелли… то есть, миссис Гарднер…

\- Вот видишь, выходит сплошная путаница.

Теперь Томми объяснял Марио:

\- Не знаю, как-то это… неуважительно. Моя мама бы рассердилась. Мне действительно называть ее Люсией?

\- Если она хочет, почему бы и нет? Мы все так делаем. Анжело рассказывал, отец тоже злился. Когда Лисс еще только-только училась говорить, Лу ясно дала понять, что не хочет, чтобы ее звали мамой, и мы все выросли, называя ее Лулу. И Папаша Тони всегда был для нас просто Папашей. Он бы разрыв сердца получил, если бы кто-то, пусть даже Клэй, сказал ему «дедушка». Зачем спорить? Каждого надо называть так, как он сам того желает, – вот это, по-моему, вежливо.

\- Наверное, – с сомнением пробормотал Томми. – В общем, она предложила проводить меня в школу, но я отказался. И я буду учиться на первой смене.

\- Вот и прекрасно, – сказал Марио. – Значит, я еще поработаю. Если бы ты учился во вторую, Папаша Тони велел бы мне закругляться с балетной школой и начинать утренние репетиции.

\- Тогда ладно, – Томми сунул палец в дыру. – Даже и не знаю… твоя мама должна быть чудо-мастерицей, чтобы это залатать.

\- О боже, – сказал Марио. – Кидай в картонку. Они все такие?

\- Нет, у этих, например, только ступни немного протерты.

\- Ну хорошо, – парень покрутил пару черных балеток. – А это как здесь оказалось?

\- Марио, можно спросить… кое-что? Как ты начал преподавать балет?

Парень нервно вывернул балетку наизнанку и обратно.

\- Ох, я не учу самим танцам. Только натаскиваю акробатике ребят, которые занимаются балетом. Но сам я начинал танцором, – Марио уставился на туфлю. – Нас с Лисс с раннего детства каждую зиму записывали в балетную школу. А когда у Джо и Люсии вышла та штука, то и на весь год. Джонни никогда особо не интересовался, Марк тоже, а я продолжал заниматься. В шестнадцать мне предложили постоянное место в студии. Но Папаша Тони тем летом настоял на том, чтобы взять нас всех на гастроли. И… даже не знаю… оказавшись на дороге, я снова влюбился в цирк. Потом еще был перерыв, когда я пошел в колледж – этого хотел дедушка Гарднер. В тот же год Лисс вышла замуж. А меня собрались отправить в Беркли, туда, где учился отец. Дед был готов оплатить обучение, проживание и все остальное. Сам я не горел желанием. У меня как раз стало получаться двойное сальто, и я начал задумываться о тройном. Но Анжело сказал, что хотя бы на год попробовать надо.

\- И ты поступил в колледж?

\- Да. Только не смейся. Решил, что мне понравится преподавать.

\- Я и не смеюсь. По-моему, из тебя бы вышел замечательный учитель. А то какие только придурки в школу работать не идут! Ну, ты знаешь, сам учился.

\- А вот и нет. Я никогда не ходил в школу. Мы все время колесили по стране. Когда Лу была звездой Старра, она, конечно, нанимала нам учителя, но после несчастного случая я практически поселился в балетной школе. Но экзамены я сдал нормально. Наверное, у меня IQ высокий или что. Мне нравилось в колледже.

\- Тогда почему ты бросил?

\- Я не бросал, – лицо Марио вдруг сделалось абсолютно пустым. – Меня исключили.

\- За что? – в шоке выдохнул Томми.

Марио выглядел холодным чужим и совсем взрослым.

\- Ты задаешь слишком много дурацких вопросов. Если так хочешь знать, я напился. Напился, натворил дел… очень серьезных дел… и загремел за решетку. Так что из колледжа меня выперли. Мы будем эти проклятые тряпки разбирать или языками молоть?

Он швырнул балетку в коробку.

Томми наклонился над горой одежды. Щеки жгло, будто Марио дал ему пощечину. Он внимательно пробегал пальцами вдоль швов трико, ощупывал носок и пятку в поисках протертых мест и разрывов. Как и всегда с Марио, Томми казалось, будто он в потемках ходит вокруг черной глубокой ямы. Никогда не знаешь, какое слово или шаг окажутся роковыми.

С этим непредсказуемым поведением Томми столкнулся с самого начала обучения. Первые несколько минут Марио излучал дружелюбие, терпение и ободрение. Даже насмешки и крики звучали дружески. А потом – без всякого предупреждения – в нем словно ветер менялся. Он мрачнел и грубо бросал:

\- Все, хватит, кыш!

Сначала Томми винил собственную глупость и медлительность. Потом заподозрил, что у Марио очень неустойчивое внимание. А в последнее время начал понимать, что есть что-то еще, нечто большее, чем простая раздражительность. И к нему это загадочное нечто никакого отношения не имеет.

Стоя на коленях, Марио перетряхивал изукрашенные жилетки и ремни. Томми поглядывал на него краем глаза. Отросшие волосы спускались на шею, их явно требовалось подстричь. Одет он был в грубые рабочие штаны, вытертую черную водолазку (непонятно было, сколько у него таких и носит ли он что-нибудь другое) и плетеные мексиканские сандалии.

\- Парень… – ожил, наконец, Марио.

\- Да?

\- Слушай, ты просто угодил в больное место. Прости, что я так вспылил. Это длинная история и не очень-то красивая вдобавок. Когда-нибудь я ее тебе расскажу. А теперь помоги мне навести тут порядок. Брось эти полотенца вон туда, их надо в стирку.

Томми принялся возиться рядом с ним, раскладывая по разным кучкам трико, ремни, топы, полотенца и накидки. Марио выудил моток кисеи, которой они оборачивали запястья, и перематывал его потуже.

\- Том, еще кое-что. Сделаешь мне одолжение?

\- Конечно, если смогу.

\- Тебя будут объявлять как Томми Сантелли, ты знаешь, да? И вот, я, конечно, не могу просить тебя лгать, но… Если я тебя куда-нибудь с собой возьму – а я могу – можно я буду представлять тебя так, и пусть все думают, что ты мой младший брат? Даже если я назову тебя Томми Гарднером, ты не возражай, хорошо?

\- Ну… пожалуйста, – озадаченно согласился Томми.

Марио поднял голову. Теперь он снова улыбался.

\- Видишь, как серьезно я воспринял слова Папаши Тони? Это он главным образом для меня говорил, не для тебя.

\- Не понимаю, – Томми совсем смешался.

\- Ты не против быть моим братишкой?

\- Переживу как-нибудь.

И Томми снова подумал, что с Марио никогда не знаешь, чем все обернется.

 

На следующее утро они принялись за работу. Начали с обычных наклонов и упражнений на растяжку, и Томми поймал свое отражение в одном из больших зеркал: худой, длинноногий, в слишком большой футболке и шортах. Чувство неловкости он преодолел давно, а вот относительная скованность неприятно удивила.

Марио – голый до пояса, в обвисших черных трико, протертых на коленях – делал высокие махи ногами, держась за станок. Обернувшись, он усмехнулся.

\- Через пару дней разработаешься. Не забывай, я всю зиму занимался, вот и сохранил форму, – он встал на большие пальцы. – Рассказать про самое худшее, что однажды со мной произошло? Мне было что-то около пятнадцати, и я готовился к показу в балетной школе. Очень гордился собой, потому что умел делать всю эту чепуху: высокие прыжки, вращения, пируэты… Кстати, ты знал, что танцор учится делать пируэт так же, как гимнаст – абсолютно одинаково? И такого высокого броска ногой, как у меня, ни у кого не было. И как-то мистер Корт – наш учитель – смотрел на меня, смотрел да и сказал: «Беда твоя в том, Мэтт, что ты не танцор, а какой-то акробат!» Ты не представляешь, как я рыдал дома, – Марио рассмеялся. – Самое забавное, что он понятия не имел, насколько был прав. Он не знал, что Лисс и я из цирковой семьи, просто использовал слово, которое в его среде было оскорбительным.

Томми неловко рассмеялся.

\- Когда я был маленьким, папа говорил, что самое худшее, чего можно пожелать человеку в шоу-бизнесе, это «Пусть все твои дети будут акробатами».

Марио отпустил станок.

\- Эй, давай установим сетку. Пусть все удивятся, когда придут.

Работали в молчании. Марио, сосредоточенный, полностью поглощенный делом, каждые несколько минут проверял, как Томми натягивает тросы. Закончив проверку, он кувыркнулся на пол.

\- Интересно, сколько времени? Тебе, наверное, пора в школу, а мне – бриться и собираться на работу. У меня занятие в пол-одиннадцатого. Вернемся днем. Как раз все соберутся.

Томми ощутил разочарование: он только сейчас понял, как соскучился по полетам. Марио, глянув на него, пожал плечами.

\- Ну ладно, давай посмотрим, чего мы стоим. Я и сам с осени наверху не был.

Карабкаясь по лестнице, Томми почувствовал, как стены принимают угрожающие размеры, и встревоженно уставился на трапецию, пытаясь оценить амплитуду ее движения. Ему вдруг четко представилось, как он врезается головой в одну из этих слишком близких стен. Держась за лестницу одной рукой, Томми неуверенно взглянул на потолок. Если сделать слишком высокий и широкий кач, то вполне можно…

\- О чем задумался? – крикнул Марио. – У тебя лестница извивается, как змея!

Томми поспешно сосредоточился, чувствуя позади вес Марио. Добравшись до мостика, он придержал для парня лестницу. С минуту оба просто стояли на высоте, Марио что-то насвистывал под нос. Потом он сказал: «Andiamo» – и знаком велел Томми снять трапецию с высокого крючка. Перехватив ее пару раз, Марио остался недоволен. Хлопнул ладонями по мешочку с канифолью, снова взялся за перекладину и сорвался в гладкую прямую аккуратную дугу. Таких он сделал четыре – как всегда, когда начинал репетицию. Вернувшись на мостик, Марио разжал руки. Томми потянулся за трапецией, но не поймал, и та ударила Марио по локтю. Быстро схватившись за стропы, парень рявкнул:

\- Если уж собираешься ловить, то лови, а не пихай мне в лицо!

\- Прости, – повинился Томми.

Но Марио уже снова взялся за перекладину и опять прыгнул. Под весом его тела трапеция взмыла в безукоризненной дуге. Марио подтянулся, сделал аккуратный кувырок. На обратном каче он – так плавно, что Томми не различил отдельных движений – пропустил лодыжки над головой и некоторое время оставался в этой петле. Затем снова кувыркнулся через перекладину, повис вниз головой и нырнул в сетку, позволив ей высоко себя подбросить. Вернувшись к лестнице, он позвал:

\- Твоя очередь.

Встав позади Томми на мостике, Марио, хмурясь, наблюдал, как мальчик берет перекладину.

– Голову выше, напряги локти, не корчи гримасы – ты не штангист.

Томми прыгнул в пустоту. На момент ему почудилось, будто он летит прямиком в стену. В конце кача Марио крикнул:

\- Переворачивайся!

Момент, однако же, был упущен. Пытаясь переставить руки, Томми потерял хватку.

\- Отпускай! – приказал Марио, но мальчик уже инстинктивно разжал пальцы и сгруппировался, прекрасно зная, что на одной руке висеть не стоит.

Перевернувшись, он упал на спину и спружинил от сетки.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, ты не забыл, как падать, – подытожил Марио. – Но что случилось?

Томми хотел было объяснить про стены, однако прикусил язык.

\- Не знаю, просто не удержался.

Дверь, скрипнув, открылась.

\- Эй, парень, – произнес знакомый голос, – тренируешься с утра пораньше?

Томми, запутавшийся в сети, обернулся.

\- Анжело! – завопил Марио и так сиганул вниз, что Томми отбросило в сторону.

Оказавшись на полу, Марио подбежал к мужчине, снимающему обувь, и они обнялись. Потом Анжело улыбнулся Томми.

\- Готовимся к началу сезона?

В городской одежде он выглядел ниже и массивнее, совсем непохожим на самого себя. Разве что голос и улыбка остались прежними.

\- Когда ты приехал? – спросил Марио.

\- Около четырех утра. Ты не слышал? Люсия спустилась, сделала кофе, и мы все это время проболтали в кухне.

\- Нет, я здесь не ночевал. Заехал пораньше натянуть сетку перед работой. Как Мексика?

\- Как обычно. Было жарче, чем в аду, и никакой злости не хватало. Пыльно, воды нет, лошадям плохо, а эти так называемые артисты больше увивались за сеньоритами, чем занимались делом. Один проводил слишком много времени в неправильных местах, подхватил сам-знаешь-что, и мне пришлось заменять его до конца сезона, чтоб их всех черт побрал. Мы разошлись в Ларедо. Зато Тесса веселилась вовсю. Защебетала по-испански так быстро, что не угнаться. Даже корриду посмотреть захотела, но я решил, что хорошенького понемножку. Завела себе подружку и была почетным гостем на ее первом причастии – в церкви устроили специальную службу для детей. И уж, разумеется, перезнакомилась со всем цирком. Она ездила на параде, а одна из эквилибристок научила ее кувыркаться и стоять на руках. Они даже пустили ее на снаряд, но я быстро положил этому конец. А через три дня пришлось снимать ее с веревочной лестницы – сама полезла на мостик, дьяволенок этакий.

\- Звучит знакомо, а? – усмехнулся Марио. – Кажется, Джонни провернул такой же трюк лет в пять.

\- Да, помню. И как я его за это выдрал – тоже. Всю обратную дорогу Тесса уговаривала меня взять ее с собой на гастроли.

\- Ну и возьми. С Ламбетом много детей.

\- Была бы с нами Лисс, взял бы обязательно. Надоело по восемь месяцев не видеть собственного ребенка.

\- А где она? Ты оставил ее в пансионе?

\- Нет, наверху, в постели Люсии. Даже не проснулась, когда я ее нес. Отвезу на выходных. Знаешь, я сказал Люсии…

\- Эй, – перебил Марио, – сколько времени?

\- Без четверти восемь, – ответил Анжело, и парень присвистнул.

\- Томми, беги, тебе пора в школу, – велел он.

Томми как обычно послушался, но ощутил внезапный прилив возмущения, когда за его спиной снова зазвучали голоса.

 

В зал Томми вернулся днем – взволнованный и любопытствующий. Марио и Анжело – оба в рабочей одежде – стояли возле лестницы. Они повернули головы на скрип двери, но и только, и Томми, разувшись, принялся ждать, пока что-нибудь произойдет. Через некоторое время в зале появился Папаша Тони, а за ним – Люсия. Папаша огляделся, и его широкие ноздри презрительно затрепетали.

\- Анжело, ты так жаждешь начать тренировку с хорошей полировки пола?

Люсия прикрыла рот рукой, пряча улыбку. Анжело, который, забывшись, потянул из кармана пачку сигарет, поспешно затолкал ее обратно.

\- Где Джонни? – поинтересовался Папаша Тони. – Он и его юная подруга не собираются с нами тренироваться?

\- Они попросили меня помочь с номером, – поспешно ответила Люсия. – Будут репетировать по вечерам, чтобы нам не мешать.

Кинув на Анжело еще один быстрый взгляд, Папаша Тони проговорил:

\- Очень хорошо. Давайте начнем. Посмотрим, что надо подтянуть до весны.

К тому времени, как они сделали перерыв, Томми был мокрый, запыхавшийся и взвинченный. Ну, хотя бы стало понятно, что достается не только новичкам. Сегодня Папаша Тони сосредоточился на Анжело, но Марио тоже перепало. Анжело и Марио так рявкали друг на друга, что напоминали двоих молодых львов. Что касается Томми, он получал жару от всех подряд: казалось, и пальцем нельзя было двинуть без того, чтобы не заработать замечание.

Он устал так, как не уставал за всю жизнь. Шорты и футболка оставляли мокрые следы на перекладине, каждая мышца болела. Но Томми был доволен: теперь-то с ним точно не забавлялись.

Наконец, Папаша Тони мотнул головой.

\- Иди вниз. Ты устал.

\- Все в порядке, – неискренне запротестовал Томми.

Папаша сверкнул темными глазами.

\- А я говорю, хватит! Ты начинаешь дрожать… а значит, скоро упадешь. Иди вниз и надень свитер.

Но Томми забыл принести в зал свитер и тем самым навлек на себя одну из легендарных вспышек Папашиного гнева.

\- Значит, собираешься бегать по холодным лестницам весь мокрый? Bastа… подхватишь пневмонию, так тебе и надо! И голые ноги! Только дилетанты и женщины ходят с голыми ногами! Найди себе трико и без них не возвращайся, понял? Убирайся! Чтобы духу твоего здесь не было!

Скрываясь за дверью, Томми слышал, как сильный басовитый голос снова отражается от стен.

\- Анжело, per nome di Dio, ты в своей Мексике забыл, как спускаться? Вот поскользнешься, и что станет с кожей на твоем запястье? И почему у тебя голые запястья, где твоя защита? Считаешь, в первый день уже нарастил себе шкуру, как у бегемота? Марионетка на ниточке!

Томми захлопнул дверь, отсекая бешеный поток итальянской брани, но почти тут же створка снова приоткрылась и тихонько закрылась. На площадку на цыпочках вышел Марио.

\- Решил смыться, пока он не начал называть всякими интересными словами и меня.

 

Жизнь Томми быстро вошла в колею. Утренняя тренировка с Марио, школа, тренировка всем составом после обеда. Примерно неделей позже, ранним утром, когда Томми включил свет в зале – Марио обязали потренировать его лишний раз – на лестнице послышались шаги, и в зал вошел Джонни. Он выглядел больше и солиднее в выцветших трико, которые были когда-то красными.

\- Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь? – неуверенно спросил он. – Стелла так рано не поднимается. Могу побыть ловитором.

\- Валяй, – небрежно бросил Марио. – Том, ты же не против?

\- Нет, пусть будет.

\- Тогда начнем. До сих пор я сам ловил парня, но лучше поработаю с ним на мостике, а ты лови, – Марио взялся за лестницу. – Кстати, передай Стелле, что она окажет мне большую услугу, если все-таки пару раз встанет пораньше и потренируется с нами. Я учу Томми работать в ловиторке, но вес у него пока цыплячий. Если попробует меня поймать, все руки переломает. А Барбаре еще рано. Стелла же легкая?

\- Да, фунтов девяносто. Хорошо, я ее попрошу. Но зачем ты учишь Томми ловить? Я думал, он будет вольтижером.

\- А затем, – терпеливо объяснил Марио, – что всесторонняя подготовка не помешает. И если Стелла собирается участвовать в номере, пусть начинает…

\- Ладно, ладно, – отмахнулся Джонни, – не читай мне лекции. Продолжаешь славные традиции Передовой Школы Полетов?

Он подергал тросы на своей стороне сети и полез в ловиторку.

\- Посмотрим, как ты летаешь, синьор Марио…Заодно на твоего протеже взгляну.

Глядя, как Джонни повисает вниз головой, Марио тихо сказал:

\- Я пойду первым. Хочу удостовериться, что он ничего не замышляет.

Томми не без опаски наблюдал, как Марио раскачивается, кувыркается через перекладину и ловит запястья Джонни. Маневр был проделан аккуратно, без напряжения и заминок.

\- Чисто, – оценил Марио, вернувшись в трапецию. – Ты же не обидишься, если я скажу, что ты и сам не чужд Передовой Школе Полетов?

Когда настал черед Томми, он не смог не признать, что Джонни хороший умелый ловитор. В полной мере мальчик оценил его мастерство, когда слегка не дотянулся, но Джонни все равно сумел его поймать. И все же Томми немного огорчился. Ему нравились тренировки наедине с Марио. И хотя он сразу отбросил эту мысль прочь ( _Господи, я как детсадовец какой-то! Пытаюсь присвоить лучшего друга_ ), небольшое отчуждение все равно осталось.

Днем, после общей тренировки, Папаша Тони ушел одеваться, а Марио остался поработать с Анжело. Томми подавал ему трапецию. Дверь внизу отворилась, и нежный женский голос произнес:

\- Можно посмотреть?

\- Лисс! – вскрикнул Марио.

Поглядев вниз, Томми увидел девушку – впрочем, с такого расстояния он различил лишь голубую юбку, кофту и массу темных волос.

\- Не спускайся, я поднимусь!

Она опустилась на пол, потом вскочила, бросила туфли в ящик и побежала к аппарату.

Подав знак Анжело, Марио раскачался, сделал одинарное сальто, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться на мостик, отпустил руки Анжело и упал в сеть. Спрыгнул на пол и кинулся к девушке, встретив ее распростертыми объятиями.

\- Лисс, Лисс, я думал, ты уже не приедешь! Иди сюда, Томми!

Девушка наградила Томми крепким рукопожатием и быстрой улыбкой.

 -Так вот ты какой. Мэтт много про тебя писал.

Элисса Гарднер Рензо была красивой стройной девушкой с живой улыбкой. Пышные темные волосы она собирала в шелковистый хвост, из-под челки сияли удивительно голубые глаза. Рядом с Марио Элисса выглядела совсем крошечной.

\- А где же твой отпрыск, Лисс?

\- Дэйви? Я оставила его наверху, с Люсией. Следующие три дня он только и будет, что кочевать с одних колен на другие. Джонни утащил Дэвида любоваться его спортивной машиной. А я решила пойти посмотреть на тебя и твоего протеже. Он правда хорош?

\- Чертовски, – серьезно заявил Марио.

К ним присоединился Анжело, он поцеловал Элиссу в щеку и сердечно обнял.

\- Здравствуй, котенок. Явилась увидеть знаменитое сальто-мортале?

Она полыхнула голубыми глазами.

\- О Мэтт, Лу мне рассказывала. Так здорово, что у тебя получилось!

\- В туре я делал его всего раз. И потом с полдесятка. Это в хорошие дни. А в плохие я даже не пытаюсь. Пожалуйста, дорогая, не сегодня. Я слишком взволнован встречей. Ты чудесно выглядишь, Лисс.

Девушка с сомнением подергала лестницу.

\- Можно подняться?

Выражение лица Марио стало несколько болезненным, но он тихо сказал:

\- Если хочешь, Лисс.

И, повернувшись к Томми и Анжело, добавил с нарочитой веселостью:

\- Девочка соскучилась по дому.

\- Это точно, – Элисса смущенно покосилась на Томми. – Правда, я совершенно не в форме. Не летала с рождения Дэйви.

\- Ты сама так решила, Лисс, – возразил Марио. – Жалеешь?

\- Да нет. Дэвид чистый ангел, а Дэйви настоящий ягненок – особенно сейчас, когда я больше не боюсь его уронить. К тому же не пристало почтенной мамаше шататься по всей стране с цирком. И так далее, и тому подобное.

\- Именно это твоя мама и делала, – напомнил Анжело. – Как только тебе исполнилось шесть недель.

\- Я просто цитирую Дэвида, дядя Анжело, – рассмеялась девушка. – И я в самом деле счастлива. Ох, так неохота позориться на людях, Мэтт, но мне действительно хотелось попробовать… хоть разочек. Может, когда Дэйви подрастет? Но… Мэтт, пожалуйста, можно? Анжело?

Марио рассмеялся.

\- Сколько ты весишь, ангел?

\- Девяносто девять фунтов полностью одетая и с ног до головы мокрая. После родов я потеряла вес, а не набрала!

Анжело обхватил ее за тонкую талию и приподнял.

\- Около того и будет, – одобрительно сказал он. – И неплохие мышцы.

Элисса хихикнула, когда он поставил ее на пол. Марио, подойдя сзади, взял девушку за локти.

\- Алле, – и приподнял ее в замысловатом арабеске.

Элисса аккуратно встала на носки, позволяя выполнить высокую поддержку. Вновь оказавшись на полу, девушка быстро закружилась и грациозно присела.

\- Практически все, на что я способна без пуантов, – призналась она.

\- Босиком не надо, а то лодыжки повредишь, – предупредил Марио. – Сама же знаешь.

\- Балеруны, – пробормотал Анжело с наигранным отвращением.

\- Лисс, если в самом деле хочешь попробовать, то я тебя словлю.

\- Даже и не знаю. Давай я пока просто покачаюсь, и посмотрим, как оно пойдет, хорошо? – Элисса неуверенно взглянула на Анжело. – Ой, вы же работали…

\- Забудь. Пока ты здесь, от Мэтта ничего не добьешься. К тому же мы все равно собирались заканчивать. Мне постоять посмотреть?

\- Нет, спасибо, – Марио покачал головой. – Справимся.

\- Вам просто хочется от меня избавиться, – фыркнул Анжело. – Ну ладно, поиграй с мальчиками, Лисс. А я пойду взгляну на любимого внучатого племянника.

\- Не смей кормить его конфетами! – крикнула Лисс вдогонку.

Но Анжело, посмеиваясь, захлопнул двери. Девушка вздохнула.

\- Как ни приеду – в итоге жутко избалованный ребенок.

\- И это идет ему на пользу, – заверил Марио. – Ты принесла трико, милая? В таком наряде наверх нельзя.

Абсолютно никого не стесняясь, Элисса расстегнула юбку и преспокойно из нее вылезла. То, что Томми принял за чулки, оказалось черными балетными трико. Надежнее закрепив волосы, девушка отступила назад, с отстраненной сосредоточенностью оглядела пол, аккуратно подняла руки над головой и безукоризненно прошлась колесом. Встала на ноги, посмотрела на парней и засмеялась.

\- Ага, неплохо, – согласился Марио. – А теперь, если хочешь, лезь наверх.

Томми придержал для нее лестницу. Лезла Элисса аккуратно, обтянутые черным ступни становились на перекладины с выверенной точностью. Лестница под ее весом не дергалась и не крутилась.

\- Для девчонки Лисс была неплоха, – шепнул Марио Томми. – Обычно из женщин выходят никудышные гимнасты. Могут раскачиваться, красиво смотрятся в трапеции, но для сложных трюков у них слишком низкий центр тяжести. А Лисс была хороша.

\- Марио, может, мне уйти? Ты же рассказывал, что она ненавидит, когда смотрят…

\- Нет, хочу, чтобы ты побыл здесь. Только наверх пока не лезь. Сначала сам поднимусь и посмотрю на ее кач.

Он присоединился к сестре, и некоторое время они стояли бок о бок. Томми слышал тихие голоса, но не мог разобрать слов. Через минуту Элисса натерла руки канифолью и прыгнула. В конце кача она подтянулась и села в трапецию, как на качели. Затем, откинувшись назад, повисла на подколенках. В конце третьего кача девушка снова взялась за перекладину и точно прыгнула на мостик, передав Марио трапецию и ни капли не потеряв равновесие.

\- Неплохо для почтенной домохозяйки? – крикнула она Томми, вся светясь.

\- Классно! – отозвался тот.

\- Давай сюда! – велел Марио, и Томми послушался.

\- Лисс, если хочешь…

\- Ой, пожалуйста!

\- У меня такое предчувствие, что Люсия нацепила бы на тебя лонжу, – Марио с сомнением смерил сестру взглядом. – Пусть сначала Томми попробует, а ты подашь перекладину. Посмотрим, как у тебя выйдет.

Он спрыгнул в сеть, добрался до другого ее конца и полез в ловиторку. Лисс, оставшись на мостике с Томми, сперва как будто смешалась, но потом улыбнулась.

\- Мэтт столько писал о тебе. Я даже ревную… будешь с ним летать в следующем сезоне.

\- Так забавно слушать, как все называют его Мэттом. Я всегда зову его Марио.

\- Наверное, его все так зовут на гастролях.

Они смотрели, как Марио устраивается в ловиторке.

\- Теперь я точно ревную. Честно. Он ненавидит ловить. До сих пор соглашался ловить только меня. Он заставил Джонни…

\- Лисс, Том! Готовы?

Девушка уверенно подала Томми трапецию. Он взялся за перекладину и приготовился.

\- Пошел! – сказала Элисса.

Томми прыгнул, сделал одинарное сальто и, выпрямившись, поймал руки Марио. Качаясь, он заметил, как Лисс бросила трапецию – точно вовремя! Плавная дуга, приземление – и вот он на мостике позади девушки. В кои-то веки удержав равновесие, Томми отпустил трапецию, и Лисс аккуратно ее перехватила.

\- Чисто, – похвалила она. – И это твой первый сезон?

\- Хорошо, Лисс, – позвал Марио. – Теперь ты. Что будешь делать?

\- Глупый вопрос! – отозвалась девушка. – Конечно миннеаполисский экспресс!

Висящий вверх тормашками Марио подавился от смеха.

\- Господи, ты до сих пор помнишь? Берегись, а то я проверну с тобой ту шутку с часами! Ладно, Том, она собирается делать прыжок из положения сидя.

Томми осторожно подал девушке перекладину. Проделав изящную дугу, Элисса подтянулась, села в трапецию, а потом соскользнула навстречу Марио. На секунду Томми показалось, что она промахнется, но ее пальцы нашли запястья брата и сомкнулись вокруг них. Томми улыбнулся.

\- Поездка на Миннеаполис откладывается!

\- Придется отменить бронь, – игриво сказала Лисс.

Томми подал трапецию, девушка без усилий ее поймала и прыгнула на мостик, улыбаясь смущенно, но довольно.

\- Ну как? – позвала она Марио.

\- С учетом двухлетнего перерыва неплохо, – откликнулся тот. – Но ради всего святого, Лисс, не хватайся! Ты как в старые добрые времена – пытаешься летать и ловить одновременно.

 - А ты как в старые добрые времена читаешь мне проповеди! Заканчивай с этим Евангелие от Святого Мэттью!

Марио покачивался в ловиторке.

\- Лисс, серьезно тебе говорю. Шесть недель – и ты будешь как новенькая.

\- Кто бы мне их дал, эти шесть недель.

\- Как ты умудрилась остаться в форме?

\- Ну, я учу всю окрестную ребятню кувыркаться и делать сальто. И много танцую.

Марио снова опрокинулся вниз головой.

\- А попробуй полувинт. И на этот раз дай мне тебя словить. Я здесь для этого и болтаюсь.

\- Хорошо, – повернувшись к Томми, девушка встревоженно прошептала: – Я все время ухожу в сторону на этом проклятом трюке. Брось трапецию немного левее, ладно?

\- Левее с моей стороны или с твоей?

\- Вот так, – она показала. – С твоей.

\- Конечно. Готова? Хорошо… вперед!

Лисс прыгнула. Томми услышал, как скрипнула дверь, но не отводил взгляда от возвращающейся трапеции. Он поймал ее, удостоверился, что Марио словил сестру, и бросил трапецию навстречу им. И когда девушка разжала руки, внизу вдруг раздался вопль:

\- Элисса! Господи боже мой!

Томми охнул, видя, как плавный полет прервался. Он уверен был, что девушка упадет, но та в последнюю секунду умудрилась зацепиться за перекладину, изогнувшись, послать ее вперед и добраться до мостика.

\- Проклятье! – гневно прошипела она.

\- В чем дело?

Лисс не ответила. Да и вряд ли вообще услышала вопрос.

\- Дэвид, идиот! – взорвался Марио. – Никогда не кричи, когда кто-то в воздухе!

\- Это мой муж, – пробормотала Лисс. – Могла поклясться, что… – запнувшись, она расплылась в улыбке.

\- Все в порядке, Дэвид, я просто забавляюсь.

\- Ничего себе забавы! Слазь оттуда ради бога! У меня голова кружится!

Молодой человек подошел ближе, и Томми смог его рассмотреть. Смуглый, кудрявый и крепкий, он, наверное, обычно выглядел добродушным. Но сейчас лицо его исказилось от ярости и страха.

\- Лисс, живо слезай! Немедленно!

\- Дэйв, я ведь просто балуюсь! Сколько лет я здесь не была! Смотри!

Она схватилась за перекладину, прыгнула и бешено завращалась в конце кача.

\- Лисс! Умоляю!

Сделав полувинт, девушка переставила руки и прыгнула на мостик. Марио нырнул в сеть, кувыркнулся на пол и быстрым шагом направился к Дэвиду. Томми слышал, как бурлит ярость в его голосе.

\- Слушай, ты, придурок, если ты еще хоть раз такое выкинешь, я сам тебе шею сверну! В нашей семье такого не делают. Я думал, даже у тебя должно было хватить умишка до этого додуматься. Вот так люди и убиваются! Господи, она же свалиться могла!

\- Пусть спускается. Сейчас же, – Дэвид не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания. – Элисса, дорогая! Прошу тебя!

Лисс неожиданно сорвалась вниз, и он вскрикнул. Но девушка, ловко спружинив на ноги, вскоре оказалась на полу.

\- Том, слезай! – крикнул Марио.

Томми задержался повесить трапецию на крючок, и когда он спустился, спор уже шел полным ходом.

\- Но Дэйв, – уговаривала Лисс, – я там в такой же безопасности, как ты за рулем. Даже еще безопаснее, потому что наверху все точно знают, что делают, а на дороге никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Давай ты успокоишься, снимешь обувь, сядешь, а мы с Мэттом тебе такое покажем, что ты точно ахнешь!

Дэвид Рензо взял ее за руку.

\- Лисс, ты туда не вернешься. Я запрещаю.

Его голос все еще дрожал.

\- Ну не волнуйся ты так! Со мной ничего не случится! Никогда не случалось! Мэтт мне ничего сложного не разрешает. Такое любой ребенок сделает. Половина и у тебя бы получилась.

\- Дэйв, – сказал Марио, – не дури. Если бы тебе приспичило заняться серфингом, Лисс бы не устраивала такой шумихи. И она, и я… Мы выросли на трапеции. Нас учили этому так же, как тебя – кататься на велосипеде.

\- Проклятье, Элисса, я думал, ты пошла просто посмотреть!

Волосы Лисс выбились из хвоста, майка промокла от пота. Томми подал ей свитер, и девушка, не глядя, набросила его на плечи. Голос ее звучал спокойно, хотя глаза сверкали.

\- Я ничего не обещала. Я выросла в этом доме, и Мэтт – мой единственный брат. Кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне, что можно, а что нельзя?

\- Еще перед тем, как я согласился сюда приехать, ты обещала…

\- Я ничего подобного не обещала!

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, я никогда бы тебя сюда не привез, если бы знал, что ты снова примешься за эту ерунду! О нет, ты же хотела повидаться с матерью, с родственниками. И ни слова не было сказано об этих дурацких полетах! Ты прекрасно знала, что я о них думаю. Мы еще до рождения Дэйви обо всем договорились!

Марио тронул сестру за руку.

\- Только скажи – и он у меня вылетит отсюда вверх тормашками.

\- Слушай, качок, – огрызнулся Дэвид, – это личное дело – мое и моей жены, а ты не суй в чужие дела свой большой нос. Если это ты ее подговорил, я тебе голову откручу.

\- Попробуй, – тихо сказал Марио.

Он был мельче, однако Дэвид, глянув на его голый торс и мускулы, попятился и снова переключился на жену.

\- Проклятье, надень юбку, не бегай полуголая! И сними этот мерзкий свитер!

Лисс, кажется, впервые заметила одежду.

\- Чей он? Томми? Спасибо, Том. Дэвид, он прикрыл меня свитером, потому что я вспотела. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я простудилась, правда?

Она повернулась к Томми с нервной улыбкой, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

\- Глупо стоять здесь и ругаться. Том, это мой муж, Дэвид Рензо. Дэйв, это Том Зейн. Мой брат учит его летать.

\- Привет, – буркнул Дэвид и снова посмотрел на жену. – Твой брат может учить летать хоть весь долбаный штат Калифорния, но от тебя пусть держится подальше.

\- Пожалуйста… Дэйв, ну как ты не поймешь! Я просто забавлялась. Пойдем, я возьму тебя на мостик, и ты сам увидишь, что там нечего бояться. Если, конечно, знаешь, что делаешь.

\- Да ни в жизни, спасибо, – Дэвид, глянув на аппарат, побледнел. – Так, Лисс. Даю тебе десять минут, чтобы одеться и отсюда уйти. В противном случае я беру ребенка, сажусь в машину и уезжаю в Сан-Франциско. Если что – мы у матери. Но не возвращайся, пока не выкинешь все эти цирковые штучки-дрючки из головы.

И он, не оглядываясь, вышел из зала. Лисс, утирая слезы, рылась в ящике с обувью. Марио склонился над ней, и девушка уткнулась ему в плечо.

\- Мэтт, он вовсе не такой плохой. Я просто не могу ему объяснить.

\- Лисс, пожалуйста, ты же не марионетка, чтобы прыгать, когда он дергает за ниточки, – умолял Марио. – Это твой дом, милая. Ты имеешь полное право делать все, что захочешь. Только скажи – и я его на клочки порву.

Ее вспухшие губы дрогнули.

\- Не поможет. Он и без того считает цирковых бандой хулиганов.

Лисс повернулась к Томми.

\- Прости, что пришлось все это слушать. Он не всегда такой…

Марио мягко заставил ее развернуться.

\- Лисс, зачем тебе оставаться с этим болваном? Поехали с нами в тур. Папаша Тони с радостью возьмет тебя в номер. Через три недели ты полностью вернешься в форму. А через три года – кто знает?

\- Если бы я могла… – прошептала она и на секунду спрятала лицо у него на груди. Потом медленно отстранилась. – Но Дэйви…

\- Возьмешь его с собой. Люсия с нами четверыми ездила.

\- И кем мы стали? Пусть даже так, но Рензо не отдадут мне Дэйви. Меня Дэвид, может, и отпустил бы. Но не ребенка. И вообще… – она беспомощно повесила голову. – Я люблю его, Мэтт. А он любит меня. Иначе не стал бы так переживать.

\- Хорошенькая получается любовь! – Марио взял сестру за руки. – Лисс, милая, умоляю, я тебя не узнаю! Не ползи к нему, как побитый щенок! Не давай ему так с собой обращаться. Сражайся, Лисс! Если он правда тебя любит, то поймет, насколько это для тебя важно.

\- Нет, – на ее щеках блестели мокрые дорожки. – Я пойду, Мэтт. Он так за меня боится. Может, когда-нибудь я смогу доказать ему, что здесь нет ничего страшного.

\- Но к тому времени может быть слишком поздно, piccina.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, – смаргивая слезы, Лисс зашнуровала туфли, перекинула юбку через локоть и побежала наверх.

\- И они еще удивляются, почему я до сих пор не женат, – злобно прошептал Марио.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 9

 

В жизнь дома Сантелли Томми влился легко и безболезненно. Обращались с ним, как с любым другим членом семьи, и он быстро растерял всю прежнюю застенчивость. Невозможно было чувствовать себя чужим, когда Люсия пришивала ему пуговицы, Барбара просила помочь с уроками, а Анжело, выйдя из гостиной, кричал, что если тот, кто устроил весь этот тарарам на ступеньках, не заткнется, то будет битым (на этот раз виноватым оказался Томми, гоняющийся за Клэем наверху). Он научился отвечать пожилой леди, как бы она его ни называла – Рико, Анжело или Мэттью. А позже, заметив, что та расстраивается, услышав обращение «миссис ди Санталис» или «мэм», начал робко звать ее Nonna, как Клэй и Барбара. И никто даже внимания не обратил.

Томми регулярно ходил в школу, был пунктуальным и внимательным, но друзей не завел. Сантелли были настоящим кланом – казалось, вне семьи им вообще никто не нужен. У Барбары были подруги в балетной школе, однако она редко водила их домой. Даже маленький Клэй предпочитал компании одноклассников семью. В субботу после обеда Томми ходил в кино с Барбарой или Клэем, иногда плавал в бассейне. Время от времени к ним присоединялись Джонни и Стелла, а иногда даже старшие – Лисс или Дэвид. Но Марио в таких выходах практически не участвовал. Томми гордился тем, что его приняли: ведь обычно эта семья не жаловала посторонних.

А вот Стелле повезло меньше. Частично это была ее собственная вина. Не то чтобы девушка вела себя недружелюбно или держалась особняком, нет. Просто была слишком тихой и сдержанной. Если с ней не заговаривали – молчала. Томми ни разу не слышал, чтобы она выразила свое мнение или что-то предложила. Стелла помогала Люсии с готовкой и уборкой, безропотно взвалила на себя малоприятную обязанность чинить старые трико. Два-три раза она вызывалась посидеть с Дэйви, если Лисс и Дэвиду требовалось уйти, а Люсия была слишком занята. Томми решил, что с Дэйви Стелла общается больше, чем со всеми остальными вместе взятыми.

Сам он обращал на Стеллу мало внимания, пока не начал ловить. Марио настоял, чтобы девушка работала с лонжей – кожаным ремнем на двух веревках, пропущенных через закрепленный на потолке блок. С помощью этого приспособления подхватывали вольтижера в случае неудачного трюка. Пока Стелла застегивала ремень на талии, Томми смотрел на нее с удивлением. Марио никогда не пользовался лонжей – какие бы сложные номера ни отрабатывал. Да и Томми он тоже учил без всяких веревок.

\- Зачем это?

Марио холодно объяснил, что умеющий падать вольтижер может потерпеть неудачу без вреда для себя, но если оплошает ловитор – вольтижер рискует упасть неправильно: вылететь за край сетки, врезаться в стену или свалиться на твердый пол.

\- Так что я буду ее страховать. Свою шею можешь ломать на здоровье, но рисковать чужой я тебе не дам.

Томми доводы показались убедительными. Однако после одной-двух неудач он обнаружил, что может ловить Стеллу плавно и легко, без напряжения и суеты. Дело, в общем, оказалось нехитрым: главное – очутиться в нужном месте в нужное время. Важен был лишь расчет. Когда Марио велел им спускаться, а сам принялся отрабатывать с Анжело более сложные трюки, Томми и Стелла, сидя рядышком на полу, разговорились. Девушка выглядела симпатичной даже в старом спортивном костюме Барбары, который надевала на тренировки. Вытянутый мужской свитер висел на узких плечах, мокрые от пота волосы курчавились на висках с просвечивающими голубыми жилками.

Она родилась в цирке и в буквальном смысле выросла в верхнем отделении материнского одежного шкафа. Мать ее была наездницей, отец – клоуном-акробатом. Ездить верхом Стелла выучилась, как только смогла стоять. Четырехлетней девочкой отец брал ее на представления и – с дочкой на плечах – делал свои комические трюки. К девяти годам Стелла превратилась в настоящего ветерана манежа. Один из ее дядей, акробат, ложился на спину и на вытянутых ногах жонглировал девочкой и ее маленьким кузеном, как двумя мячами. Постепенно Стелла испробовала практически все акробатические номера. Когда они путешествовали по Австралии в первый год войны, мать погибла в крушении поезда. Отец почти сразу нашел новую жену. Именно мачеха научила Стеллу работать в воздухе, и некоторое время обе выступали на двойной трапеции под именем «Ласточки». Про свои подростковые годы и встречу с Джонни Стелла умалчивала, но о работе говорила охотно.

\- В то время почти ничего нельзя было делать, пока не станешь достаточно взрослым, чтобы голосовать. Одну зиму я работала в Нью-Йорке, в цирке Шрайнера. Мне было одиннадцать, но папе пришлось сказать полиции, будто бы мне шестнадцать. А то меня бы забрали в общество по защите детей. Некоторых детей из цирка действительно туда забрали.

\- Сколько тебе сейчас, Стелла?

\- Двадцать один, – быстро ответила она, но Томми не поверил.

Выглядела Стелла не старше его самого. Он никогда не узнал ее настоящий возраст – даже годы спустя, когда этот вопрос стал предметом спора. Порой Томми гадал, знает ли его Стелла сама.

Однажды днем тренировка началась раньше обычного. Джонни ловил, Томми и Стелла были на мостике, а Марио руководил ими с пола. И тут вошел Папаша Тони. Быстро взобравшись по лестнице, он ступил на мостик. Вытирая руки канифолью, покосился на спортивный костюм Стеллы и нахмурился.

\- У тебя что, нет трико?

\- Нет. Миссис Гарднер сказала, что и этот подойдет, – Стелла слегка съежилась.

Папаша Тони хмыкнул.

\- Стелла и Джонни с нами? Это что-то новенькое.

\- Я их попросил, – сказал Марио снизу.

Лисс сидела в низкой трапеции Барбары, покачиваясь меньше чем в шести футах от земли.

\- Стелла легкая. Она единственная, кого Томми может ловить, – объяснила она. – Кроме меня, но я обещала Дэвиду, вы знаете.

 - Ясно, – Папаша Тони бросил на Стеллу тревожный взгляд, потом позвал: – Ты с нами, Джонни?

В его устах имя как всегда прозвучало «Джанни».

\- Это зависит от вас, Папаша. Если скажете – спущусь.

\- Нет, оставайся. Анжело пока не пришел, а я еще не видел, как вы работаете. Томми, слезай. Пусть юная леди возьмет перекладину. Да, мисс Стелла?

Девушка нервно улыбнулась. Томми начал было спускаться по лестнице, но Папаша Тони рявкнул:

\- Сальто в сетку! Думаешь, сможешь приземлиться не на лицо?

Томми вздохнул. С трапеции он умел прыгать в любой точке кача, но до сих пор Марио не позволял ему пробовать сальто с мостика. Выставив согнутые в локтях руки над головой, Томми прыгнул, перевернулся, обхватив руками колени, тяжело упал на спину и спружинил на ноги.

\- Сойдет, но не блеск, – проворчал Папаша Тони. – Так ты подобьешь себе глаз или расквасишь нос собственным коленом. Втяни голову и катись по сетке, понял?

Томми подобрал свитер, повязал рукава на шее и лег на пол наблюдать. Над ним Папаша Тони раскачался, прыгнул поверх перекладины, разрезая воздух, как чайка, и сделал оборот – так, что руки Джонни встретили его лодыжки, а не запястья. Они раскачивались вместе, затем Папаша Тони выгнулся назад, и Джонни перехватил его за руки. На втором каче Джонни разжал пальцы, и Папаша полетел обратно на трапецию.

\- Здорово! – Лисс, зааплодировав, пояснила Томми: - Я такое делала… Один из первых трюков, которому научила меня Лулу.

\- Это женский трюк, – презрительно сказал Папаша Тони. – И очень простой, если хватает силы. Суть в том, чтобы сделать его красиво.

\- Сможешь, Стелла? – позвал Джонни.

\- Посмотрим, – с надменным кивком Папаша передал Стелле перекладину: – Вперед!

Она сошла с мостика, слегка выгнувшись, потом подтянулась. В конце кача бросила себя через перекладину, извернулась, и Джонни поймал ее за лодыжки. Взмахнув руками, Стелла неловко прогнулась в талии.

\- Зад втяни! – посоветовала Лисс с пола.

\- Грязно! – гаркнул Папаша Тони. – У тебя спина или опилки?

Джонни перехватил Стеллу за руки, но эффект от трюка был испорчен. Когда девушка вернулась на мостик, Папаша фыркнул.

\- Попробуй еще раз, – вот и все, что он сказал, но Томми заметил, как Марио и Лисс обменялись быстрыми улыбками.

От Джонни это тоже не укрылось.

\- Зато у нее вышло с первой попытки, – крикнул он. – Так что не изображай чеширского кота, детка, а то ведь я помню, как кое у кого не получилось!

Стелла прыгнула снова, и снова Джонни поймал ее за лодыжки.

\- Жди высокой точки кача… жди… – подсказывал Папаша Тони. – Давай!

На этот раз движение вышло куда более гладким, без заминок и рывков.

\- Уже лучше, но все равно болтаешься, как тряпичная кукла! – прокомментировал Папаша Тони.

Стелла высвободилась, полетела обратно к трапеции, но пальцы соскользнули, и она упала.

\- Переворачивайся! – закричали Марио, Томми и Лисс хором.

Девушка перевернулась на спину и ушла глубоко в сеть.

\- Вставай, вставай! – бесновался Папаша Тони. – Даже на мостик вернуться не в состоянии!

Над головой Томми Лисс, наклонившись, шепнула Марио:

\- Передовая Школа Полетов во всей своей красе, да?

\- Рада, что избавилась?

Ответа Томми не услышал. Брат и сестра тихо заспорили, а Стелла полезла по лестнице – делать третью попытку.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет! – вдруг взорвался Папаша Тони во всю силу своих недюжинных легких. – Dio mio, ragazza, ты сломаешь руки или себе, или Джонни! Слезай, кукла, начиненная опилками! Убирайся с мостика! Убирайся из зала! Мое терпение лопнуло! Пошла вон, пока не свернула свою глупую шею! Ты можешь хотя бы в сеть кувыркнуться, не переломав все кости в своем неуклюжем теле? А хоть и ломай, горевать никто не будет! Или полезешь по лестнице, выставив задницу, как слониха в ванне? Убирайся! Прочь! Научись держать перекладину, прежде чем возвращаться сюда! Элисса!

\- Да, Папаша? – вздрогнула Лисс.

\- Лезь на мостик и подержи для меня стропы! Дэвид, Дэвид… плевать на этого Дэвида, я сам с ним разберусь! Эта… эта марионетка сейчас слезы лить начнет! Слезай, Стелла, чего стоишь? Ждешь, пока крылья вырастут?

Девушка нырнула в сеть, сделав кувырок. Приземлилась она точно на спину, но Томми услышал, как сбилось ее дыхание.

\- Стел, ты как? – позвал Джонни.

\- Нормально, – Стелла вылезла из сетки и, поморщившись, посмотрела на большой ожог у локтя.

\- У меня тоже такое было, – бросила Лисс, взявшись на лестницу. – Ты выставляешь локоть, а это самый верный способ вывихнуть плечо. Когда падаешь, прижимай локти и катись, а не тормози, – начав подъем, она небрежно добавила: – Если жжет, в раздевалке есть мазь.

\- Элисса, я жду! – рявкнул Папаша Тони. – Удели мне каплю внимания, будь так добра!

Томми проводил ее глазами.

\- Дэвид сменил гнев на милость?

Марио дернул губой.

\- Люсия поговорила с ним. Лисс честно пообещала не летать, и он расщедрился: разрешил ей приходить сюда и держать для нас стропы.

Подобрав свитер Джонни, который Стелла использовала в качестве накидки, Томми пошел за девушкой. Та стояла посреди раздевалки, маленькая и какая-то потерянная, мокрые волосы выбивались из-под обруча. Приподняв локоть, Стелла осторожно ощупывала красную отметину.

Томми закрыл тяжелую дверь.

\- Держи, Стел, а то простудишься.

Набросив свитер ей на плечи, он почувствовал, как она дрожит.

\- Почему они не отапливают зал? – проговорила девушка.

\- Теплый воздух поднимается вверх. К тому времени, как на полу будет более или менее нормально, мы все задохнемся на аппарате. Болит локоть?

Стелла бросила на ранку безразличный взгляд, однако Томми заметил, как девушка старается не задевать пострадавшее место тканью свитера.

\- Пара дюймов ссаженной кожи – не страшно.

\- Давай намажу, – Томми вытащил аптечку и усадил девушку на лавку.

Она не говорила и даже не поднимала глаз, пока он выдавливал мазь из тюбика и смазывал ожог. Чтобы наложить повязку, Томми пришлось самому поднимать и поворачивать ее локоть. Закрепив бинт пластырем, он сказал:

\- Вот и все.

\- Ничего… не стоило беспокоиться, – невыразительно выговорила Стелла. – Я привыкла к таким ожогам. Не совсем уж я и дилетантка.

\- А если воспалится? Марио бы просто взбесился, если бы ты ходила с необработанной раной.

\- Ну и что…

Закрывая тюбик, Томми заметил, что в серых глазах девушки стоят слезы. Быстро наклонив голову, она достала из кармана мокрый заскорузлый от канифоли платок и торопливо провела запястьем по глазам.

\- Стелла, ты что, сильно ударилась? Может, поднимешься наверх и приляжешь?

Она потрясла головой, горло судорожно дернулось. Стелла была такая худенькая, что на лице, кистях и голых ногах просвечивала каждая жилка. Томми положил руку ей на плечо – острое и узкое, как у кошки. Осторожно, как успокаивал бы перепуганное животное, он притянул девушку к себе. Крохотная и легкая, она прижималась к его щеке холодным мокрым лицом и дрожала, как испуганный котенок. Он ощутил ее запах: пот, канифоль и антисептик, смешанные с загадочным ароматом кожи и влажных волос.

\- Не плачь, – пробормотал Томми в мокрую щеку. – Не надо, милая.

Стелла, дрожа, вцепилась в него.

\- Томми, они ненавидят меня, они все ненавидят меня. За что?

\- Нет, Стел, ничего подобного. Они просто такие. Слушай, – серьезно сказал он, немного отстраняясь, но продолжая держать тонкое запястье. – Папаша Тони наорал на тебя, но разве ты не заметила, что он велел тебе кувыркнуться в сетку? А мне даже пробовать до сегодняшнего дня не позволяли, хотя я уже долго с ними работаю.

\- У меня бы получилось. Правда, получилось бы. Если бы только они так на меня не кричали.

\- Я знаю, – прошептал Томми. – Мне тоже это не нравится. Но они не могут по-другому – вот и все. Ты привыкнешь, Стел. Я же привык. А скоро на тебя вообще не за что будет кричать. Даже я это вижу.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь?

\- Конечно.

Она вскинула мокрое лицо, и Томми, чуть наклонившись, накрыл ее губы своими. Ее рот был прохладным и твердым. Как во сне, Томми сжал девушку крепче, чувствуя ее маленькие груди под плотной тканью костюма. Крепкое тонкое тело, неожиданно податливое, льнуло к нему. Потом Стелла, вспыхнув так, что щеки стали розовые, отошла и пробормотала:

\- Пойду наверх, переоденусь… пока не простыла.

Накинув свитер Джонни, она побежала по лестнице, и вскоре наверху хлопнула дверь.

 

Вечером в большой комнате Стелла по обыкновению единственная из всех молчала. Усевшись в стороне, она склонилась над рваными трико, и игла поблескивала в ее пальцах. На Томми девушка не смотрела. Впрочем, избежать его взгляда она тоже не пыталась. Томми сидел с учебником алгебры на коленях, но не мог сосредоточиться: мысли уводили его далеко. Он никогда прежде не целовал девушку – разве что в обрывочных снах, после которых просыпался в смущении и замешательстве. Реальность оказалась определенно менее захватывающей, чем сон, и все-таки обнимать Стеллу было приятно. Губы ее носили странный вкус. Томми запретил себе снова смотреть на них. Стелла не пользовалась помадой и оттого походила на мальчика. Томми подумал, спят ли Стелла и Джонни вместе, – от этого картинки в голове сделались совсем уж неудобными.

Томми взглянул на Джонни: тот в компании Лисс и Марио сидел за столом с «Монополией». Марио обычно уезжал сразу после ужина, но сегодня почему-то остался. Практически впервые Томми заметил, что Джонни обладает характерными разлетающимися бровями и приятной внешностью, присущей всем Сантелли. Будучи белокурым, он на первый взгляд совсем не походил на остальных, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснялось, что черты у него те же. В семейном кругу Джонни уделял Стелле так мало внимания – меньше, чем Лисс или матери – что, может, быть, они и впрямь были всего лишь партнерами, и Томми не стоило так о них думать. Наверное, Джонни мог бы заполучить любую девушку. Нравился ли он им – самоуверенный, красивый, сильный? Томми подумал о руках Джонни, крепко смыкающихся у него на запястьях. Был бы он нежнее с девушкой? Марио был красивее Джонни. Даже в протертых трико и вытянутой на груди футболке он выглядел симпатичным. Стелла совершенно спокойно дала Томми себя поцеловать. Любит ли она, когда ее целуют? Позволила бы она Марио то же самое? Томми неловко поерзал.

\- Стелла, идем к нам, – радушно позвала Лисс. – Бросай эти тряпки и пойдем играть. Вчетвером веселее.

Девушка робко подняла голову.

\- Я не знаю, как. Вам придется останавливаться и меня учить.

В камине шипел огонь. Клэй и Барбара, растянувшись на ковре, зевали над домашним заданием. Папаша Тони дремал, полулежа в кресле. Люсия на своем стуле с прямой спинкой занималась мудреной вышивкой. Сегодня с ее колен свисал кусок ярко-синего сатина, на который она переносила блестки с маленькой бумажки.

Марио оторвал взгляд от игральных кубиков.

\- Томми, ты же умеешь играть?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда присоединяйся, – сказал он с командными нотками в голосе.

Томми, поднявшись, обошел Анжело, который под пристальным взглядом сына Лисс, Дэйви, чинил спицу в велосипеде Клэя. Маленький Дэйви был двухлетним карапузом с огромными голубыми глазами – всеобщим любимцем и страшным баловнем. Томми мало что знал про детей, но подозревал, что такому малышу в это время суток давно полагается спать. Вдруг ребенок схватился за серебристое кольцо паяного соединения, и Анжело прикрикнул:

\- Нет, Дэйви, горячо! Лисс, убери его, пока он себе руку не сжег!

\- Убери его, Томми, – небрежно сказала Лисс, и Томми подхватил извивающегося карапуза.

\- Пойдем, малыш. Тебе такое не надо.

Дэйви уставился на Томми упрямыми глазищами, прикидывая, удариться ли в рев или подождать.

\- Вниз! – крикнул он, брыкнув ножкой.

\- Вот озорник! – Томми предусмотрительно держал малыша на вытянутых руках. – Лисс, возьми его.

\- Хорошо, иди сюда, негодник, – Лисс протянула руки. – Ты что, хочешь сгореть до угольков? Чтобы все расстроились?

Взяв его на колено, она нахмурилась.

\- Ох, снова мокрый. Кто его подержит, пока я сменю подгузник? Держи, Томми, – она перегнулась через стул и плюхнула малыша Томми на колени. – Осторожно, он мокрый.

Марио громко хохотнул при виде появившейся на лице Томми гримасы и взял Дэйви к себе. Его тонкое лицо смягчилось, Томми с удивлением наблюдал, как Марио прижался щекой к пухлой щечке ребенка, поцеловал толстую шейку и забормотал что-то по-итальянски. Малыш, притихнув, принялся качаться у него на колене.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – впечатлилась Лисс, вернувшись с чистым подгузником. – Настоящее волшебство! Подержи его, пока я схожу за пижамкой.

\- Я сбегаю, – Стелла отложила работу и побежала по ступенькам.

Анжело оторвался от велосипеда.

\- Лисс, а не пора ли ему спать? Для такой мелюзги уже очень поздно.

\- Если я уложу его сейчас, он поставит на ноги весь дом, и мне придется сидеть с ним наверху. Пусть вымотается. Уснет на ковре, и я отнесу его в кроватку. Спасибо, Стел, – она взяла у девушки пижаму.

Марио протянул руку, и Лисс благодарно вручила комбинезон ему.

Придерживая голенького брыкающегося Дэйви локтем, Марио свободной рукой застегнул подгузник и натянул на малыша пижаму. Потом наградил ребенка ласковым шлепком.

\- А теперь веди себя, как следует, и постарайся не свести свою мамочку с ума раньше времени.

С этим напутствием Марио поставил малыша на пол, откуда его сразу же подхватил Джо. Утомленный всем этим вниманием, Дэйви вдруг сунул палец в рот, уткнулся мужчине в грудь и закрыл глаза. Джо принялся осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ребенка шуршанием страниц, листать журнал, а Лисс со вздохом облегчения вернулась за стол.

\- На гастролях мы играли часами, – Джонни подвинул свою фишку. – Как-то одна игра длилась три недели. Мы оставили ее разложенной, играли между представлениями, а после вечернего шоу возвращались и снова играли, пока Люсия не разгоняла нас по кроватям. Кстати, кто выиграл ту чертову игру?

\- Пять центов, – Люсия оторвала взгляд от вышивки.

Джонни со вздохом полез в карман, выудил пятицентовик и опустил монету в большую фиолетовую свинью-копилку, стоящую на камине. Томми знал, что эта традиция появилась с тех пор, как Люсия, будучи девятилетней девочкой, повторила что-то, услышанное от дядей. Теперь он понял, почему Марио, Анжело и – более или менее – Джонни так следят за своей речью.

\- Я помню ту игру, – злорадно ухмыльнулась Лисс. – Я обанкротила Мэтта, а потом он встал за моим стулом и помог мне разорить тебя. Единственный раз, когда я заполучила четыре отеля на Пляже и в Парке и все железные дороги.

\- Ага, – Джонни бросил кубики. – Теперь помню. Вы меня надули. И переговаривались по-итальянски, чтобы я не понимал.

\- Никто не мешал тебе выучить язык, – возразил Марио. – Мы-то выучили.

\- Ты тоже над нами издевался, – Лисс улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочкой на подбородке. – Мэтт, помнишь, как он в Аризоне подложил мне кактусы в постель? Я на них наступила и вопила так, что от фургонов со слонами было слышно. Мне пришлось идти спать к Мэтту, а Люсия задала мне взбучку. Мы так и не смогли вытащить из матраса все колючки. И из пяток я их выдергивала до конца сезона.

\- Людям, которые превозносят ценности большой семьи, надо попутешествовать с оравой подростков, – оставив колесо на полу, Анжело осторожно положил паяльник на камин и достал сигареты. – Да они и маленькими были хороши. Вечно притаскивали странных котят и лягушек. А сама Лисс вела себя неплохо… Разве что таскала у меня сигареты или наедалась банановым сплитом между представлениями, а потом не влезала в трико…

\- Да ни в жизни! Не было такого! Анжело, я тебя убью…

\- Но когда они все трое вошли в подростковый возраст… Господи, я не мог дождаться представлений, потому что хоть там вы вели себя прилично. И когда вы все собирались на аппарате, я, по крайней мере, знал, где вы.

Марио, отложив в сторону карточку «Шанс», улыбнулся Томми.

\- Мы тогда гастролировали с шоу Кэри-Кэрмайкла, и Люсия ездила с нами, чтобы присматривать за Лисс.

\- О да, она присматривала, – фыркнул Анжело. – Знаете, кто бегал за детьми, когда их уже не надо было выкармливать? Дядя Анжело, вот кто!

Люсия пожала плечами.

\- Ну, ты же любишь детей. Никогда не слышала, чтобы ты жаловался.

\- Можно подумать, меня бы кто-нибудь послушал, – Анжело снова взялся за паяльник.

\- Люсия была замечательным администратором, – открыл глаза Папаша Тони. – Лучшим, чем я. Никогда бы не поверил, что женщина может руководить лучше мужчины. Если бы я мог уговорить тебя снова отправиться с нами в тур, дорогая Люсия!

\- Хватит с меня, – Люсия качнула головой, показывая доселе скрытую ямочку на подбородке – такую же, как у дочери. – Мне и здесь неплохо. Что хорошего в том, чтобы иметь детей, так это возможность избавиться от них, когда они подрастут и начнут сами о себе заботиться.

\- Вдовствующая королева, – усмехнулся Джо, откладывая журнал. – Папаша, помните, как она врезала униформисту?

Папаша Тони с хохотом запрокинул голову, а Люсия прикрыла лицо.

\- Надо было мне на каждом преставлении выходить из себя, как Барни Парриш. Может, тогда они забыли бы о том единственном случае. Стоило разок не сдержаться – и все, цирковая легенда.

\- Расскажите! – попросил Клэй. – Я никогда не слышал этого. Папа, расскажи нам!

Люсия задумчиво потерла висок.

\- Смотрите, у меня до сих пор здесь шрам, – она повернула голову, давая детям рассмотреть узкую белую полоску, уходящую под волосы. – Да, Джо, расскажи им.

Даже Стелла оторвалась от работы, а Томми с любопытством смотрел, как царственная Люсия, склонившись над куском сатина, краснеет, как девочка.

\- Дело было в Денвере… – начал Джо. – До рождения Лисс или после?

\- После, – сказал Папаша Тони. – Люсия уже три месяца как работала.

\- Ну, в том году мы заканчивали номер трюком, который называли «тройной уход». Я был на мостике, Мэттью – Мэтт-старший – в ловиторке. Потом Люсия шагала с мостика, кувыркалась вокруг перекладины… Она очень красиво это делала, когда хотела. Затем, на такой высоте, что все ахали, вращалась вместе с трапецией и ныряла вниз. В этот самый момент мы с Мэттом тоже прыгали, и все разом ударялись об сетку. Есть что-то такое в зрелище трех падающих тел, от чего зрители кричат, даже ясно видя страховку.

\- Помню этот трюк. Вы и детей учили, когда Мэтт – Мэтт-младший – еще ловил, а Джонни учился летать, – сказал Анжело.

Лисс скорчила гримасу.

\- А, тот… Тихий ужас. Мы вечно все перепутывались. Падали друг на друга и ходили с синяками и разбитыми носами. А потом я сломала Джонни палец, и Лулу больше не заставляла нас его делать – от греха подальше.

\- Трюк не для любителей, – согласился Джо. – В общем, в Денвере униформист плохо закрепил один из канатов, и когда Лулу упала в сетку, проклятая штуковина оторвалась и хлестнула ее по лицу. Раскроила скулу до кости и обрушила весь угол сети. Лулу выкатилась прямо на манеж. Мы с Мэттом схватились за тросы, а она выпала.

\- Ее оглушило, на ногах не удержалась, – добавил Анжело, – так что сделала четыре кувырка, встала прямо на ноги и поклонилась. Публика решила, что так было задумано, и устроила ей овации.

Люсия спрятала лицо в ладонях, смех рвался сквозь пальцы.

\- А потом она увидела того униформиста. И вот наша милая леди, девушка, про которую говорили, что она единственный в мире гимнаст без склочного нрава, вышла из себя. Обозвала его…

\- Джо, – слабо выговорила Люсия, – если ты сейчас повторишь это слово, то расстанешься с пятью центами. К тому же дети все равно не знают итальянский так хорошо… Надеюсь.

\- Хм, так вот, она во весь голос обозвала его грязным словом и врезала ему в челюсть. А в те дни, поверьте, силушка у нашей девочки была знатная. Отправила его поваляться на опилках, а потом стояла, с кровью, текущей по лицу… и пинала его ногами!

Дэйви на коленях Джо сел и сонно произнес:

\- Лулу?

Люсия поспешно отложила вышивку и взяла внука на руки.

\- Да, Лулу, – сдавленно подтвердила она. – В кои-то веки номер имел по-настоящему драматическую развязку. Лучше было только один раз, Джо. Когда нам обоим перепало…

И вдруг, во внезапно наступившей напряженной тишине, все поняли, что яркие глаза Люсии блестят от слез, и голос прерывается вовсе не от смеха.

Торопливо подняв Дэйви перед собой, она повернулась.

\- Лисс, дорогая, ты почти такая же плохая мать, как я. Дэйви давно пора спать. Продолжайте игру, ребята… Отнесу малыша наверх.

 

ГЛАВА 10

 

Мягкая калифорнийская зима шла своим чередом до раннего февраля.

Вторая ветвь семейства Сантелли – сыновья брата Папаши Тони, Рико, – переехали в Санта-Барбару, навсегда оставив цирк. Дочь этой семьи была послушницей при монастыре и готовилась принять монашество. Папашу Тони с детьми пригласили на церемонию: родственники не видели Джонни четыре года – и когда все уехали, Томми и Стелла остались в большом доме одни. Каждый из них по отдельности получил приглашение: Стелла – от Лисс и Джонни, Томми – от Люсии и Анжело – и по отдельности же отказался.

В огромном пустом доме было неуютно. Стелла провела утро, отдраивая просторную кухню, а Томми бесцельно шатался по залу, соображая, чем бы себя занять. После обеда Стелла подошла к нему.

\- Хочешь покататься?

\- У тебя есть ключи от машины Джонни?

\- Это была папина машина, – усмехнулась девушка. – Теперь моя. Поедем прокатимся. Если ничего интересного не придумаем, то хотя бы мороженое купим.

Томми взял джинсовую куртку и вышел на крыльцо. Ему было интересно: он никогда не ездил на MG. Стелла, свободно повязав свои сияющие волосы шарфом, подошла к автомобилю. На ней были белые штаны и мужской свитер.

\- Когда ты научилась водить? – спросил Томми.

\- Лет в девять-десять. Папа научил, как только я смогла дотянуться до педалей. Большинству мужчин не нравится видеть за рулем женщину, но он был не такой. Говорил, что раз Амелия Эрхарт научилась управлять самолетом, то я наверняка справлюсь с машиной.

Она села и завела мотор.

\- Когда меня выгнали с шоу, а Джонни решил помочь мне вернуть реквизит, мы оба оказались в трудном положении. Нам было некуда идти – мне, во всяком случае. А у него такое место имелось, зато добраться было не на чем. У меня была машина, вот мы и решили остаться вместе и приехать сюда.

Резко вывернув руль, Стелла вывела MG на подъездную дорогу.

Водила она быстро и умело, в первые же пять минут развеяв предубеждение Томми насчет женщин-водителей. Вскоре они выехали из города и оказались на пустынном хайвэе. Томми никогда не ездил на такой мощной машине. Пускай она была старой и разбитой, но двигатель ревел со сдержанной силой отцовских львов. Стелла гнала все быстрее, спидометр показывал 65, 70, 75, 80, 85… Под напором ветра Томми задержал дыхание, окружающий пейзаж сливался в коричневые, серые и зеленые полосы. На несколько минут он потерял ощущение времени. Отец никогда не разгонял их старый «Хадсон» выше положенной скорости. Томми видел, как двигаются губы Стеллы, понимал, что она говорит с ним, но ничего не слышал да и не пытался услышать. Мир пролетал мимо, и у Томми появилось странное чувство – будто его затягивает в воронку. Даже Стелла словно куда-то исчезла. Не существовало ничего, кроме него самого, парящего вне времени и пространства.

Постепенно Томми заметил, что ветер стихает, что скорость снизилась до законопослушных пятидесяти миль, а в голосе Стеллы уже звучит нетерпение.

\- Прости, Стел. Я не слышал.

Ну кто тянул ее за язык? Разве могла она сейчас сказать что-то, что оказалось бы в тон его настроению? Наверное, никто бы не смог – за исключением разве что Марио. Томми вспомнил, как Марио однажды заметил: «Анжело говорит, я летаю, как маньяк-самоубийца». Теперь он знал причину: неистовство, намеренное упоение скоростью…

\- Я сказала, что не хочу схлопотать штраф. Не могу позволить себе никаких штрафов, а мы с Джонни один раз где-то здесь попались. Съедем на другую дорогу. Хочешь за руль?

Она предложила это так небрежно, что Томми остолбенел. Он? Хочет ли он за руль этой красавицы?

\- Ты ведь умеешь водить?

\- Конечно, мне отец показывал в прошлом году, – ответил Томми и честно добавил: – Правда, я раза четыре водил, не больше.

\- Ну, здесь пусто, ни в кого не врежешься. Давай меняться.

Стелла обошла машину, а Томми скользнул на водительское место и принялся, все еще пребывая в дымке недоверия, слушать ее объяснения.

\- Ты такой смешной, – улыбнулась девушка. – Муж Лисс, Клэй, даже Анжело – все они за три дня ее до мелочей изучили. А ты, наверное, машинами не интересуешься.

Томми выдавил тихий беспомощный смешок. Коробка передач была незнакомой, и руль оказался меньше, чем он привык. Первое время Томми норовил переусердствовать: машина рыскала в стороны от малейшего движения пальцев. Но все же он обладал развитыми реакциями гимнаста и вскоре вполне уверенно выжимал шестьдесят миль в час. Крепко держа руль, напряженный, настороженный, взвинченный, Томми краем глаза глянул на Стеллу. Та улыбалась, наклонившись вперед, смотрела внимательно, но не следила за каждым его движением – доверяла. Его наполнило странное тепло. Откинувшись на сиденье, Томми несколько долгих минут смаковал скачок – без всякой ответственности – в полную иллюзию возмужалости. Только руль и дорога имели значение, и позже Томми даже под угрозой смертной казни не ответил бы, куда они ехали.

До города они добрались уже в темноте. Стелла снова села за руль, чему Томми повиновался неохотно. Лишь оказавшись на пассажирском сиденье, он сообразил, как устал, и мысленно ее поблагодарил. Не зная толком обратной дороги, они повернули не в том месте, немного поспорили и в результате пересекли черту города, когда в окнах домов уже загорелись огни. В придорожной закусочной они купили по порции горячего чили и молча подкрепились. На улице похолодало, дул резкий ветер, по освещенным улицам пополз туман. Томми, уставший до изнеможения, моментально замерз, Стелла выглядела бледной. Вдобавок ко всему по ветровому стеклу вдруг ударили тяжелые капли, и не успели они толком сообразить, что случилось, как вымокли до костей. Стелла тихонько материлась такими словами, что у Томми волосы дыбом встали – пусть он и понимал: Стелла не знает, что он все слышит. Но повернувшись к нему, девушка засмеялась сквозь стук зубов.

\- Остановимся и опустим верх? Или прорвемся?

\- Мокрее уже некуда! – крикнул Томми в ответ. – Не сахарные, не растаем!

Ливень и вымокшая одежда казались почему-то забавными.

Огни так и мелькали навстречу, исчезая на черных скользких улицах, однако Стелла справлялась с управлением превосходно. Вскоре они ворвались на свою улицу, а еще спустя минуту вместе добежали до ступенек. Стелла хохотала, ее промокшие волосы выбились из-под шарфа и липли к шее. Хлопнула тяжелая дверь, и огромный темный дом обволок обоих теплом. К выключателю они потянулись одновременно, их руки встретились, Томми вдруг обнял Стеллу и поцеловал – точно как в раздевалке. Ее лицо было ледяным, волосы холодили ему щеку, зато рот почти обжигал, а угловатое тонкое тело льнуло к нему сквозь толстые джинсы и свитера.

\- Ой, Томми, – хихикнула она, – мы мокрые, не надо…

\- Как я уже сказал, мокрее некуда, – Томми взял ее лицо в ладони и снова прижался к горячим губам.

На минуту оба словно ошалели, потом Стелла быстро встряхнулась и, не высвобождаясь из его рук, прошептала:

\- Хватит. Мы жутко промокли. Пойдем наверх, высушимся.

Разжав руки, Томми отступил. Потемневшие от влаги волосы Стеллы завивались у воротника, выглядела она тоненькой и трогательно красивой. Когда они в тишине поднялись по высоким ступеням, Стелла направилась было к своей комнате, но обернулась.

\- Томми…

\- Переоденься в сухое, – поспешно сказал он. – А то простудишься.

\- Включу у себя обогреватель.

И она исчезла за дверью.

Чувствуя странное разочарование, Томми вошел в свою маленькую спальню с полосатыми обоями. По окну барабанил дождь, вдалеке гудела машина. Томми задумался, отправились ли Сантелли в обратный путь, и, если да – то когда приедут. Он снял мокрые штаны и рубашку, обнаружил, что белье тоже мокрое, и стянул и его. Потом надел сухие трусы и штаны и принялся рыться в нижнем ящике комода. Марио оставил здесь много своих вещей: пижамы, потрепанные трико, носки, шорты, несколько футболок. Томми поколебался, в который раз чувствуя себя виноватым, но, будучи не в силах сопротивляться искушению, выудил одну из футболок и надел. В конце концов, всегда можно было оправдаться, будто он взял чужую вещь по ошибке. Впрочем, никто как будто ничего не замечал, да и Люсия не удивлялась, видя их в стирке, – ведь Марио все равно привозил грязную одежду домой.

Переодевшись, Томми отправился в комнату, которую Стелла делила с Барбарой. Дверь оказалась приоткрыта. Шагнув было внутрь, Томми все-таки остановился и постучал.

\- Стел? Ты в приличном виде?

\- Конечно, заходи.

Девушка сидела перед туалетным столиком Барбары, по шею укутанная в поношенный выцветший халат. Комната была милая, выкрашенная белой краской и отделанная цветастым ситцем. У Томми мелькнуло ощущение, что Стелла не вписывается в этот красивый интерьер, и девушка, словно прочитав его мысли, отвернулась от зеркала.

\- Мне нравится эта комната. У меня никогда не было такой хорошей. На зимних стоянках мы жили в гостиницах – одна хуже другой. Грязь, иногда клопы… А в дороге останавливались, где возьмут.

Она наклонилась сунуть ноги в стоптанные шлепанцы.

\- Наверное, лучше нам пойти вниз. Люсия не любит, когда сюда заходят мальчики. Накричала на Барбару… а та всего лишь зашла к Анжело забрать стирку, когда его самого там не было.

\- Я так привык жить в трейлере, что не думаю об этом, – неискренне ответил Томми.

Стелла пересела на кровать, сдвинув плюшевого коричневого медведя Барбары. С минуту они сидели рядом и держались за руки. Потом Томми наклонился и поцеловал ее, ощутив, какая она теплая сейчас, в мягком халате. Неловкая пауза – и он осторожно опрокинул девушку спиной на постель. Она немного откатилась, смущенная, затем засмеялась и позволила себя обнять. Он навис над ней, опираясь на локти. Стелла выглядела милой и простой, как ребенок; все еще влажные волосы рассыпались по подушке золотистыми колечками. Она притянула его к себе. К тому времени, как они оторвались друг от друга, Томми едва дышал. Ее ребра были твердые и острые, грудь казалась почти такой же плоской, как у него, но положив туда руку, он ощутил, как Стелла ахнула и вздрогнула всем телом. Она погладила его по затылку, и он затрясся. Интересно, было ли у нее что-нибудь под халатом? Томми вдруг испугался, сам не понимая чего. Он лежал, обнимая Стеллу, уткнувшись лицом в ее твердое плечо, и это было совсем не похоже на смутные сны, где он целовал безликих девушек… Томми попытался расстегнуть на ней халат, но Стелла перехватила его руку. В тонких, таких хрупких на вид запястьях крылась, как и у любого гимнаста, стальная сила.

\- Нет, Томми. Не сейчас.

Он не стал настаивать. Ему хватало и дозволенного. Они снова принялись целоваться, и Томми вдруг подумал, что не прочь уснуть здесь. Просто поспать – ничего больше. Уснуть, положив голову ей на плечо, вот так, чувствуя теплое тело под боком. На него вдруг нахлынуло невыразимое одиночество. Может, тоска по дому? Томми жестко сказал сам себе: «Ну что ты за дурак несусветный… лежишь с девушкой и начинаешь всю эту…»

Стелла слегка отодвинулась.

\- Томми, нам нельзя этого делать.

\- Не так уж много мы и делаем.

Перед глазами снова появилась рука Джонни, по-хозяйски обнимающая Стеллу за плечи, и Томми спросил:

\- Вы с Джонни спите?

Девушка плотнее запахнула халат, плавно села и поправила спутанные волосы.

\- Под крышей его матери? – в голосе сквозила горькая ирония. – Люсии бы не понравилось. Мы немного побеседовали на этот счет.

\- Тебе не нравится Люсия, да?

\- Она очень добра ко мне, – Стелла нервно теребила халат. – Многому меня научила. И я живу в ее доме. Правда, она, по-моему, не ждала, что я буду иметь представление, как вести себя в… приличном месте. Люсия очень мила… как и все остальные. Сделала мне два платья, перешила для меня пальто Лисс. Наверное, мое было жуткой тряпкой. Однажды она сказала, что надеется, что Джонни женится на мне. Только не знаю… не такую девушку она хотела бы в золовки. Я не… особенно благовоспитанная. Не умею красиво говорить… забываюсь, ругаюсь иногда. Я не такая, как они все.

Стелла сглотнула и умолкла.

\- Зато она знает, что ты будешь воздушным гимнастом, Стел. Хорошим. По-настоящему хорошим, как Марио, а не таким напыщенным павлином, как Джонни.

\- Джонни не…! – взвилась было Стелла, но замолчала и поднялась. – Дай мне переодеться, Том. Потом спустимся и поедим, хорошо?

Томми протянул руку, надеясь возобновить недавнюю интимность, однако настроение ушло. На него навалилась странная глубокая меланхолия, тоска по той Стелле, которая хихикала у него в объятиях несколько минут назад. Томми все еще чувствовал тепло ее тела, но она уже была на другой стороне комнаты. Не дожидаясь, пока он выйдет, девушка скинула халат, оставшись – тоненькая и невинная – в простых хлопковых трусиках, и натянула платье через голову. И почему-то это простое действие разрушило очарование момента надежнее даже, чем если бы она с воплями оскорбленной невинности вытолкала его за двери.

«Идиот, – грыз себя Томми. – Ну зачем ты начал говорить о Джонни! Видишь, что получилось?»

Дружески улыбаясь, Стелла подошла к Томми и вздернула его на ноги.

Они поели в кухне, и к тому времени, как закончили убирать посуду, было уже очень поздно. Большая гостиная без весело пляшущего в камине огня выглядела слишком мрачной, и они сели на ступеньки. Немного погодя Стелла потерла глаза.

\- Томми, я спать хочу. Пойду уже наверх.

\- Я тоже. Они, может, в три-четыре ночи вернутся. Или вообще до утра останутся.

На лестничном пролете Томми, повинуясь наитию, поймал Стеллу за тонкое запястье и снова подтянул ее, послушную, к себе.

\- Стел.

Все тело вдруг ожило, задрожало от навеянных воображением образов, и Томми сражался с любопытством. Как это будет? Он обнял девушку, но та вывернулась – снова робкая и застенчивая.

\- Томми, не надо. Пожалуйста.

Он прижал ее стене, держа крепко и в то же время осторожно, боясь сделать больно. Слишком маленькие у нее были косточки, слишком явно проступали под кожей. Говорить не хотелось, но Томми прошептал в изгиб ее шеи:

\- Стел, можно я зайду ненадолго?

Она молча качнула головой.

\- Почему нет, милая? Почему?

Девушка погладила его по щеке.

\- Только не в их доме. И представь, если они вдруг вернутся? И вообще… Ох черт! – она приподнялась на носочках и мазнула губами его рот. – Ты умный парень, Томми. Подумай головой.

Легко освободившись, девушка скрылась в комнате. Дверь хлопнула, словно бы ставя жирную точку.

Томми вернулся к себе, чувствуя неожиданную усталость. Сбросив одежду, залез под холодное одеяло. Он все представлял Стеллу, одну, в пустой комнате. Снова чувствовал ее холодное мокрое лицо, странную мягкость тонкого тела в тяжелом теплом халате. Внутри шевельнулось возбуждение, но он слишком устал даже для этого.

В темноте проплывали отрывочные картинки. Дрожание руля под ладонями… непокрытая голова Стеллы под дождем… мать, стоящая возле трейлера за дождевой завесой… покачивание лестницы на сильном аризонском ветру… Уже видя сон, Томми ощущал, как веревочная лестница вырывается из рук. Марио и Лисс – нет, то была Стелла – стояли на мостике. Потом он шагнул на мостик и подал Марио обитую черным перекладину. Тот схватился за нее и полетел, вольный, свободный… А затем Томми увидел, что аппарат стоит на самом краю пропасти, на краю мира, и он с Марио раскачивается на двойной трапеции над ущельем, а внизу гремит невидимый поток. Томми сдавленно замычал – и сел на постели. Сквозь щель открытой двери пробивался, слепя глаза, свет из коридора.

\- Шшш, это я, – прошептал Марио.

В строгом костюме и при галстуке он выглядел высоким и незнакомым. Туфли он держал в руке. Тихо прикрыв двери, Марио ступил в поток лунного света.

\- Мы так поздно приехали, что Папаша велел мне остаться. Прости, что разбудил. Думал, смогу пробраться потихоньку.

Все еще одурманенный сном, Томми потер глаза.

\- Если хочешь, включи свет.

\- Не надо, – Марио поставил туфли на пол, сел на кровать и распустил галстук. – Вы со Стеллой весь день одни просидели? Надо было тебе поехать с нами. Мы неплохо прокатились. А вы здесь чем занимались?

\- Она учила меня водить MG.

\- Вот черт. Я всю зиму собираюсь тебя научить и все время забываю. Значит, тут она меня опередила. Что ж, небось водить MGприятнее, чем мою развалюху.

Рубашка легла на пол белой кляксой. Легко ориентируясь в полумраке, Марио подошел к комоду.

\- Где-то здесь, в нижнем ящике… Ага, пижама. Ладно, утром поговорим. Спи дальше. Только подвинься.

Томми послушно отодвинулся к стене. Марио сел на край кровати с пижамой, и Томми вдруг засмущался, потому что спал раздетым. В сиянии луны он четко различил, как Марио застегивает пуговицы. Повернувшись, парень тронул его за голую руку, лежащую на одеяле.

\- Тебе не холодно?

\- Я отвык спать в одежде, – пробормотал Томми.

Марио тихонько засмеялся.

\- Вот поживешь в такой дыре, как я, будет у тебя такая же прижимистая хозяйка, как у меня, экономящая на отоплении, – быстро привыкнешь.

Он лег, натянул одеяло и повернулся на бок, спиной к Томми.

\- Тебе хватает подушки?

\- Да, нормально.

\- Спокойной ночи, Том.

\- Спокойной ночи, – Томми закрыл глаза и притих.

Голая нога касалась края пижамы Марио – Томми осторожно ее отодвинул. Потом открыл глаза и лежал, глядя на лунный свет. Марио зашевелился, Томми перестал дышать. Но парень просто устроился поудобнее и сунул руку под подушку. Очень тихо лежа возле стены, Томми слушал его дыхание, и глаза закрывались…

Внезапно он понял, что уснул на некоторое время, потому что луна исчезла, и снаружи царила чернильная тьма. Наверное, какое-то движение Марио его разбудило – тот спал беспокойно, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Теперь Марио лежал лицом к Томми, обдавая его теплым дыханием и забросив руку ему на голую грудь. Все тело замлело от долгой неподвижности. Томми попытался осторожно высвободиться, но кровать скрипнула, и Марио снова заворочался. Заворочался, пробормотал что-то невнятное и протянул руки.

С Томми слетел весь сон. Секунду он пытался сопротивляться, но в конце концов позволил Марио прижать себя к груди. Теперь они лежали в обнимку, спиной к животу, идеально вписываясь коленями, и Марио обнимал его за пояс. Томми довольно прикрыл глаза, решив, что можно прекрасно поспать и так: в объятиях Марио было вполне удобно. Он хотел спать, знал, что действительно должен хотеть спать, но вместо этого лежал в приятной полудреме. И смутно сознавал то, что позже постарается забыть: ему всегда хотелось, чтобы Марио обнял его и держал вот так.

Сознание то соскальзывало в сон, то выныривало на поверхность; в уме вспыхивали и гасли картинки. Марио, обнимающий Джонни за плечи; тело, выгнувшееся идеальной дугой; взлет, прыжок и падение; трапеция, поднимающая тебя все выше и выше; свободный полет в пустоте… стрела сияющего света, огненное копье… Марио в раздевалке, обнаженный, с бисеринами пота на лице, яростно трущий плечи полотенцем… Из сна Томми выдернуло затрепетавшее глубоко внутри напряжение. Шок был почти как от падения, и он с внезапным стыдливым страхом понял, что происходит. Господи, а если Марио заметит? Томми попытался осторожно высвободиться из теплых, слишком тесных объятий, но Марио держал крепко, вжимаясь лицом ему в лопатку. Перепуганный, на грани паники, Томми резко выпрямился и откатился.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как ритм дыхания Марио изменился. Потом на плечах сомкнулись сильные руки, и его подтянули обратно. Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу, почти соприкасаясь. Вся полусонная нега выветрилась, Томми лежал, напружинившийся от смущения и отчаянной настороженности.

_Вот черт… а я-то думал, что вижу сон… нашел время просыпаться со стояком…_

Щека Марио была шершавой. Он пах потом и сном. На какой-то момент Томми, погрузившись в замешательство, решил, что Марио тоже проснулся, но теперь он не был так в этом уверен. Невзирая на осторожные попытки освободиться, Марио притянул его еще ближе. Потрясенно позволив себя обнять, Томми мельком подумал сквозь вспыхивающую от страха и напряжения дрожь: «Он спит, он не понимает…»

А затем Томми окунулся в причудливую мешанину ощущений. Неожиданная твердость прижавшейся к нему, покрытой волосами груди; внезапное, словно ожог, прикосновение; невыносимая мука от горячей, как раскаленное железо, руки на пояснице; жесткие кости ребер, бедра, ноги. «Он спит, – все еще думал Томми, – он должен спать, он не понимает, иначе бы…» – а раскаленное прикосновение перешло в объятие, короткую судорожную борьбу и головокружительное опустошающее падение. На резком вдохе, яростно дернув головой, Марио поцеловал его в губы. Толчок, спазм – и медленное расслабление. У Томми немного кружилась голова, руки Марио по-прежнему обнимали его за пояс, и он смутно понял – когда парень со вздохом поерзал, словно бы глубже уходя в сон, – что тот даже не проснулся.

_Черт, как же низко ты можешь пасть, Том-младший?_

Томми закрыл глаза и будто провалился в бездонную черную яму.

На этот раз сон его был спокоен и глубок. А когда Томми проснулся, ладонь Марио лежала у него на плече, а в темных глазах играла улыбка.

\- Вставай, дурачок! Удивлен? Мы так поздно приехали, что Папаша Тони заставил меня остаться. А ты здоров спать! Даже не шелохнулся, когда я вошел.

\- Ты что, совсем чокнулся? – возмутился Томми. – Мы же разговаривали!

И вдруг – по блеску в глазах Марио, по расплывчатым воспоминаниям, по теплой вялости собственного тела – он сообразил, что Марио пытается сказать ему без слов. Вот, значит, как. Ему следовало бы догадаться – если бы он соизволил подумать – что такие вещи не выносятся на дневной свет. Как бы это ни вышло – по пьяни или в полусне… _черт, может, ему приснилось, что я его девушка_ … – а подобное надо было просто забыть.

\- Да, – медленно сказал Томми. – Когда, ты говоришь, вы вернулись? Я спал, как убитый.


	6. Chapter 6

ГЛАВА 11

 

Однажды поздним мартовским утром Томми спустился в зал и нашел там Джонни. Тот, одетый в уличную одежду, возился с пружинами батута.

\- Прогуливаешь, Том?

\- Нет, школа закрыта, – Томми бросил обувь в ящик. – Где Стелла?

\- Наверху, с Люсией, костюмы подгоняет… мы ведь скоро уезжаем. Объезд провинций начинается рано, пора команде Гарднер-Кинкайд и честь знать, – он подтянул пружины в последний раз. – В ладах с этой штукой?

\- Не знаю. С раннего детства не прыгал.

\- Это легко. Анжело поставил его, когда мы были маленькими. Наверное, хотел, чтобы Марк мог делать хоть что-то с остальными.

\- Марк твой близнец, да? Никто из вас про него толком не рассказывал. Какой он?

\- С ним все в порядке, – медленно проговорил Джонни. – Мы не то чтобы мало про него говорим, просто… Черт возьми, я порой забываю, что он вообще существует. Давным-давно его не видел. У Марка очень большой для Сантелли недостаток: он боится высоты. Папаша Тони может научить глухого играть в филармонии, но с Марком он ничего поделать не мог. Парень рвался наверх, однако стоило ему подняться футов на шесть, как он зеленел, падал и расставался с обедом. Мэтт тебе не рассказывал?

\- Как-то упоминал, что он живет с родственниками в Сан-Франциско.

\- Да, с отцовскими родственниками. После того, как умер отец, они хотели усыновить нас всех. Настоящую борьбу устроили, выясняли, годится ли детям мать, которая раскатывает по всему миру. К счастью, шоу Старра очень уважаемое, да и глядя на Папашу Тони, нельзя усомниться, что он способен поднять четверых детей. Так что мы остались с Лу… бог знает, зачем ей это сдалось. Но когда мы подросли, Марку стало нравиться в Сан-Франциско, и скоро Лу начала оставлять его там каждый сезон. В этом году он выпускается из Беркли, если, конечно, не загремит в армию.

\- Марио ведь тоже там учился?

\- Ага, – Джонни захлопнул рот, и Томми понял, что снова нарушил какие-то семейные границы.

Затем Джонни пожал плечами и оперся на трамплин.

\- Марк неплохой парень, но нам просто не о чем разговаривать. Он мне скорее дальний кузен, чем брат. Более или менее постоянно он видится только с Лисс: дружил с Дэйвом Рензо в колледже. Вместе были в студенческом братстве или вроде того. Мы все думали, что Лисс останется с шоу. Выйдет за кого-нибудь из цирка. Но она как-то провела одно лето с Гарднерами и… ну, ты же знаешь Лу. Пока мы ездили с цирком, Люсия следила за Лисс, как ястреб. Ни минуты без присмотра, косички, сарафаны, никакой помады, никаких свиданий. Стоило какому-нибудь парню перекинуться с ней хоть парой слов вне манежа, как Люсия или Анжело вырастали как из-под земли. И когда Лисс гостила у Гарднеров, и те обращались с ней, как с любой двадцатилетней девушкой, она вроде как опьянела от свободы. Бац – и уже замужем. Гарднеры, разумеется, были вне себя от счастья. Как же, еще одна внучка бросила шоу-бизнес и нашла себе симпатичного молодого человека с приличной уважаемой профессией.

Хмыкнув, Джонни вскочил на трамплин.

\- А, хватит уже древние сказки рассказывать, – он сделал несколько пробных прыжков и ловко кувыркнулся назад. – Иди сюда, Том, попробуй.

Томми помедлил, вспомнив про уличную одежду, но Джонни тоже не был в трико, да и трамплин – это не трапеция.

Первое сальто не получилось – не рассчитав, Томми врезался Джонни в грудь, и они вместе упали. Марио или Анжело обязательно прошлись бы насчет его неуклюжести, однако Джонни только подбодрил:

\- Ничего. Давай еще раз. Вот, смотри… согни немного колени… – он показал, как распределять вес. – Ровнее… ровнее… вот так.

Ухватив суть работы на трамплине, Томми явил себя способным учеником, и вскоре они с Джонни скакали друг над другом, как пара оголтелых лягушек. Оба совсем потеряли счет времени, когда в зале вдруг появился Марио.

\- Господи, сколько вы уже тут?

\- Часов с одиннадцати, – Джонни скатился на пол, Томми – следом.

После упругой поверхности трамплина твердый паркет показался шатким.

\- Поработай с ним над кувырками, Марио. Он очень неплох.

\- Знаю. Хочу как-нибудь взять его в балетную школу и показать ребятишкам несколько трюков.

\- Смотри, за ним глаз да глаз нужен – в этой стае голубков, – с улыбкой предупредил Джонни.

Марио рассмеялся.

\- Я имею в виду маленьких ребятишек, братец Джон!

И вдруг Джонни, растеряв всю шутливость, сказал:

\- Мэтт… слушай… позволь кое-что спросить. Как ты все это терпишь?

\- Терплю что, Джок?

\- То, как Папаша Тони с вами обращается. И не только ты. Лу и Анжело он гоняет точно так же, как паренька. И тебя, звезду номера. Почему ты никогда не отправишь его по известному адресу?

\- Потому что старик забыл про полеты больше, чем я когда-либо знал. И я собираюсь вытянуть из него столько, сколько смогу. Ты же знаешь, моложе он не становится, – мрачное лицо Марио вдруг расплылось в улыбке. – И кстати, парни, страшно неохота вам говорить, но вы в уличной одежде и пойманы с поличным. Если пройдете со мной, дам вам тряпки.

\- О нет, – простонал Томми.

\- Но мы же внизу, на трамплине… – заспорил Джонни.

Смех Марио эхом отразился от стен.

\- Протест отклоняется. Ссылаюсь на знаменитый прецедент в деле Гарднер против Сантелли. Помнишь шорты Лисс, с пуговицами на штанинах? Анжело сказал, что в них опасно, а Лисс возразила, что все ее трико в стирке. Помнишь заключение судьи?

Джонни скорчил гримасу.

\- Ага. Он сказал: «Что ж, котенок, можешь отнести в стирку и шорты. Как только закончишь с полом». Слушай, Мэтт, это я втянул Томми. Я не переоделся, и он, наверное, решил, что на трамплине можно. А, черт с ним, паркету все равно не помешает хорошая полировка. Мы все в этом году были слишком… законопослушными. А ведь было время, когда кто-нибудь ползал с тряпкой каждый день. Должно быть, взрослеем. Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу хоть месяц не нарушать никаких правил и не зарабатывать проблемы.

Взяв слегка промасленную тряпку, Томми ушел в угол. И паркет, и ткань издавали слабый приятный аромат кедрового масла. Несколько минут Джонни работал в тишине, потом засмеялся.

\- Забавно. Я клялся, что такое больше не повторится, что я теперь большой мальчик и покончил с этой фигней. Но… этот дом творит со мной странные вещи. Похоже, мне нравится… – он натирал паркет широкими размашистыми движениями. – Как будто я снова ребенок, и старик нас воспитывает. Прошлым вечером Папаша заходил посмотреть на нашу репетицию. Но он же не может просто смотреть. Напустился на Стел…

\- Да, слышал, – сказал Марио. – Несколько недель назад. И он говорит дельные вещи.

\- Я пытался объяснить это Стелле, но она была в таком состоянии, что я спустился и попытался поговорить с Папашей вежливо. Мол, так и так, дедушка, моего партнера не воспитывали методами Передовой Школы Полетов, и я, в конце концов, уже взрослый мальчик, со своим номером и сам как-нибудь справлюсь.

\- Держу пари, – заметил Марио, – это была ошибка года.

\- Тебе хорошо говорить, – мрачно сказал Джонни. – Ты не слышал, какие Стелла закатывает истерики.

\- Помнится, Анжело с такими ситуациями справлялся очень эффективно, – хихикнул Марио.

Рот Джонни отвердел.

\- Пусть только попробует. У меня очень четкая точка зрения насчет шлепанья зрелых девушек.

\- Господи, Джонни, когда ты уже повзрослеешь! Да если бы Анжело считал Лисс зрелой девушкой, он бы ее и пальцем не тронул. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ему все еще кажется, будто ей двенадцать. Ты разве не слышал, как она попросила у него сигарету на днях? Он ответил: «Знаешь, котенок, Папаше не нравится, когда дети курят».

\- Ну ладно, как я и говорил, Папаша Тони впал в ярость. Сам-то я потерплю, но когда он накинулся на Стеллу… И некоторые сказанные им вещи… В общем, он был довольно груб. Заявил, что настоящий гимнаст может учиться у кого угодно, и неужели она хочет всю жизнь оставаться третьесортной циркачкой, красоткой, демонстрирующей ножки на трапеции. Спросил: «Думаешь, ты такая красивая, что никто не заметит, что ты один конец перекладины от другого не отличишь?» Стелла расплакалась и сказала, что с четырех лет на манеже. А он рявкнул, что за это время она должна была хоть чему-то научиться.

\- М-да, грубовато. Но Папаша Тони просто такой, Джок. Он не умеет по-другому. А Стелла способна на большее. Ее испортили.

\- Ага, на той грязной ярмарке. Но она старается. Делает, что говорят, и я пытаюсь быть вежливее. Так или иначе, когда Папаша это сказал, Стелла унеслась по лестнице. Я крикнул: «Смотрите, что вы наделали!» и побежал за ней. Нашел ее в комнате Барби – она плакала на кровати. Пообещала, что будет делать все, что я скажу, но, если мы не уберем старика подальше от нее, она уйдет. Я битый час ее успокаивал, а когда хоть что-то стало получаться – ба-бах, входит Люсия! Черт, да мы просто разговаривали, дверь была открыта, мы оба одеты… ну, я в трико, а Стелла в халате. Но мы сидели на кровати, Стел липла ко мне, я ее обнимал… И пытаться объяснить Лулу, что мои намерения чисты как снег, было форменным самоубийством. Я все же попробовал, но пока я этим занимался, Стелла, разумеется, пошла по второму кругу…

Марио застонал, однако глаза его смеялись.

\- Господи, Джок, ты же знаешь Люсию!

\- Ага, ага, конечно. Ее воспитали очень консервативно, и нас она старалась растить в том же духе. Должно быть, ей и в голову не пришло, что можно быть в одной постели с девушкой и не думать сам-знаешь-о-чем. Но я все равно взбесился. За кого она меня принимает? Я, между прочим, тоже некоторое уважение к семье имею. Неужели она считает, что я могу привести девушку в дом собственной матери и обращаться с ней так, будто подцепил ее на шоссе?

\- Наверное, Лу думает, что ты подцепил ее на ярмарке – а это, по ее мнению, ровно то же самое, – пробормотал Марио.

\- Не в этом дело. Просто если бы я и собирался провернуть что-то подобное – Бог свидетель, я не притворяюсь лучше, чем есть… я не монах – то уж точно не стал бы делать этого в ее доме и у нее под носом!

Томми, разглядывая пол, понимал, что братья о нем забыли.

Склонившись над братом, Марио потрепал его по плечу.

\- Ну ладно, парень, успокойся. И чем все закончилось?

\- Ну, чем больше я доказывал, тем больше расстраивалась Стел, и тем хуже все выглядело. В итоге я просто смылся, предоставив им разбираться самим. Лу ведь никогда не бывает по-настоящему грубой. Саркастичной, да, но не грубой. В общем, я пошел вниз и постарался объяснить Папаше, как он огорчил Стеллу. А он только фыркнул, что у него нет времени на женские истерики, и, кроме того, он не сказал ничего такого, чего она бы ни заслужила.

\- Знаешь, – вставил Марио, – он не так уж неправ. Стелла симпатичная, у нее настоящий талант, очень хороший тайминг, подходящая фигура…

\- Ну, не знаю, я люблю девушек с более… – руки Джонни изобразили округлости в воздухе.

\- Для полетов подходящая, дурак! Тонкие кости, маленький зад. Сальто она делает так же аккуратно, как Томми. Зато Томми никогда не пытался со мной спорить.

Джонни пожал плечами.

\- По-моему, она права. Мне далеко до совершенства, а она смышленая. Мы партнеры. Почему бы мне ее не слушать?

Марио покачал головой.

\- Не согласен. Это отговорки, Джонни. Администратор в ответе за то, как проходит номер. А значит, отвечает и за других его участников. Не то чтобы он обязан указывать им, как дышать, просто за номером должна стоять одна главная идея. Если Стелла не принимает твое лидерство, то что она вообще делает в номере? О каком контроле речь, если артист не соблюдает дисциплину? Она должна научиться принимать приказы… и критику тоже.

\- Вы все здесь помешаны на дисциплине!

\- Зато это дает результат. А то бы не было у меня никакого сальто-мортале. И Папаша Тони мог бы многому ее научить, если бы она слушала, а не убегала в слезах.

\- Знаю, – неохотно признал Джонни. – Но если она делает что-то неправильно, почему бы ему просто не сказать, а не орать и выходить из себя? Да, он лучший, я в курсе. Я хотел бы, чтобы он учил Стеллу. Я хотел бы работать с ним…

\- Джок, кто тебе мешает? Слушай, отрабатывай этот проклятый контракт с Муркоком и возвращайся к нам! Папаша уговорит Анжело, ему не привыкать. Он же спит и видит, как бы снова сделать по-настоящему большой номер, такой, где в воздухе полно летящих тел…

\- Как-то летом в Миннесоте я работал в похожем. Летающие Морелли. Девять вольтижеров и три ловитора. Однажды мы репетировали, и кто-то спросил про нас хозяина, а он ответил: «Ах да, это номер-конфетти».

\- Точно, Папаша мечтает о таком конфетти. Но ненавидит работать с посторонними.

\- Разумеется. Потому что не может заполучить их тело и душу, – Джонни яростно натирал паркет. – Знаешь, он сделал благородный жест. Предложил мне остаться. Устроить эдакое возвращение блудного сына. Но Мэтт, я не такой. Если бы он просто учил нас, руководил нами на манеже и оставил нашу личную жизнь в покое – все было бы нормально. Но не могу я год за годом жить с шоу, где старший – Господь Всемогущий, рядом пара пророков, а с младшими обращаются, как с грязью. Ты раза в три круче, чем Анжело в его лучшие дни, которые, как мне кажется, уже позади. Но когда Папаша уйдет на покой – а это не за горами – его место займет дядя Анжело, и все будет… в общем, те же яйца, только в профиль. Я вижу, как вы муштруете Томми. А он через несколько лет начнет так же обходиться с Клэем.

Джонни встал и отшвырнул тряпку.

\- Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось кем-то быть?

\- Я и есть кто-то, – ответил Марио. – Я Марио из Летающих Сантелли. Мне не приходится это доказывать. Я делаю это там, – он указал на аппарат.

\- Возможно, Стел и я недостаточно хороши для Великих Летающих Сантелли. Возможно, мы не вашего круга…

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- …но мы работаем в команде. И мы не спутаны по рукам и ногам правилами, традициями и Проклятыми Священными Письменами Старого Марио на стене! Против этой чепухи я не возражаю, – он пнул тряпку, – если это для забавы. Так я чувствую свою принадлежность к семье. Но то, как вы это делаете, это не просто хорошая шутка, вроде каляк Лисс про Передовую Школу Полетов. Все чертовски серьезно, я не могу смириться с этим и не хочу. Если бы я был звездой, я хотел бы реально быть звездой. А не мальчиком на побегушках.

\- Если я работаю, как звезда, – твердо возразил Марио, – то мне все равно, кем я являюсь в остальное время. Пока не пришел Томми, младшим был я. Теперь он. В воздухе я, может, и лучший, но я по-прежнему самый младший в труппе, за исключением Томми. С какой стати мне должно хотеться чего-то еще?

\- Ты даже не понимаешь, о чем я говорю!

\- Понимаю, Джок. И Папаша вовсе не забирает себе все лавры. На афишах пишут мое имя, и я закрываю номер.

\- А в турах взваливаешь на себя всю черную работу и собираешь грязное белье.

\- И что здесь такого? Обычные обязанности младшего.

\- Господи! – взорвался Джонни. – Ты неисправим!

\- В этом разница между современным танцем и классическим балетом. Нет, Джок, дай мне договорить. В современном танце есть энергия и мощь, но нет дисциплины. Классический балет никогда не позаимствует современный элемент, пока элемент не докажет свою ценность. А классическая работа на трапеции очень похожа на классический балет. Дисциплина – это особенная традиция. Ее нельзя подделать. Она просто есть.

\- Бред сивой кобылы! Воздушным полетам меньше века, и техника все время развивается. Я, конечно, не такой начитанный, как ты, но знаю: когда-то и два с половиной сальто считали невозможным, не то что три.

\- Думай, как хочешь, – лицо Марио было замкнутым и упрямым. – А я знаю одно. Папаша Тони – один из величайших гимнастов прошлого. И если я буду его слушаться, то стану одним из величайших гимнастов будущего. И даже если его скрутит ревматизм, а я десять раз переплюну Барни Парриша, то все равно буду прыгать по его кивку. Просто из уважения к тому, кем он был и кто есть.

\- Страшно неохота тебе это говорить, старший брат, – на лице Джонни вдруг заиграла широченная улыбка, – но я чувствую своим печальным долгом сообщить тебе, ревностному защитнику семейных традиций, что ты топчешься своими большими ногами в своих больших туфлях по нашему свеженатертому паркету.

\- Уел, – беспомощно признался Марио.

Томми, склонив голову, постарался не захихикать, когда Марио взял тряпку, опустился рядом с ними на колени и принялся усердно полировать пол.

 

Джонни и Стелла уезжали через неделю, и подошло время еще одной традиции: члены семьи, отправляющиеся отрабатывать контракт, давали для остальных специальное представление, вроде генеральной репетиции. Весь день в доме царило праздничное оживление. Люсия со Стеллой закрылись в швейной мастерской, доводя до ума костюмы. Анжело и Марио, отменив тренировки, помогали Джонни установить оборудование.

Перед обедом они все церемонно устроились на балконе. Даже Nonna пришла, опираясь на руку взволнованной озабоченной Люсии. Пока семейство рассаживалось, Марио стоял в дверях раздевалки с несколько самонадеянной улыбкой на лице. Потом он посерьезнел, и Томми понял, что Стелле и Джонни предстоит самая суровая проверка. Здесь не было несведущей аудитории, ждущей лишь, чтобы их поразили или развлекли, – выступление выносилось на серьезный критический суд таких же собратьев-артистов. Даже маленький Дэвид в новом комбинезоне, казалось, понимал важность происходящего и тихо, не ерзая, сидел у Барбары на коленях.

На секунду их внимание привлек Марио, который, имитируя манеры инспектора манежа, но не скатываясь при этом в пародию, объявил:

\- Люсия Сантелли представляет… – он быстро глянул на мать, – воздушный дуэт Гарднер- Кинкайд!

Рывком открыв дверь, Марио выпустил обнявших друг друга за плечи Джонни и Стеллу.

Они выглядели необычайно красиво, когда медленно прошествовали в зал и грациозно повернулись, позволяя Люсии почувствовать восхищение и гордость за свои костюмы. Джонни был стройным золотым Аполлоном, Стелла – серебристо-синим рождественским ангелом.

\- Люсия, – с упреком шепнула Лисс, – ты что, осветлила Джонни волосы?

Ярко-синие накидки были оторочены серебряной тканью, тускло вспыхивающей при каждом движении, а отбросив их, гимнасты засверкали костюмами цвета электрик. Блестки, отражая свет, горели, как пламя. У Стеллы вокруг шеи красовался нежно-голубой воротник.

Когда девушка поднималась по лестнице, Лисс горячо прошептала:

\- Какая она красивая!

Их выступление не было настоящим воздушным номером, хотя они искусно объединили живописные позы – особенно те, которые в наилучшем свете демонстрировали грацию и красоту Стеллы – с базовой работой на двойной трапеции. В завершение Стелла выполнила сальто с более высокой трапеции, и Джонни поймал ее за лодыжки в тот самый момент, когда казалось уже, что она нырнет головой в пол. Потом оба подтянулись, уцепились за нижнюю трапецию (каждый обвил ногу вокруг стропы) и сделали небрежно-совершенный арабеск. Семья щедро зааплодировала. Бабушка Сантелли била в сухие ладони, и даже Папаша Тони проворчал что-то одобрительное.

\- Ты признал бы, что он хорош, – пробормотала Лисс, когда Стелла и Джонни убежали в раздевалку, – если бы не имел на него зуб, Анжело.

\- Я не злюсь на него, котенок. И я никогда не говорил, что он плох. Но он нечестен. Не в смысле денег… вряд ли Джонни когда-нибудь и марку украл. Я имею в виду главное – работу. Он представляет все более трудным, чем есть, создает показуху. Как тот трюк, где Стелла якобы могла упасть. Дешевый прием развести зрителей на аплодисменты. Он пугает толпу, заигрывает с вампирами, которые приходят посмотреть не на качественную работу с трапецией, а как кто-нибудь убьется.

\- Ты его не любишь, да, Анжело?

\- Бог с тобой, Лисс! Он мой племянник, так же как ты, Дэйви или Клэй. Я люблю его. Он член семьи. Но как Сантелли, я его не уважаю. И это никак не связано с тем, нравится он мне или нет.

Лисс сморщила лоб.

\- Это же шоу-бизнес.

Марио, который уже вернулся на балкон, нахмурился. Глядя, как Анжело берет Дэйви и спускается в зал, он пробормотал.

\- Теперь ясно. Так и знал, что чем-то тот трюк мне не понравился. Только не мог выразить это словами, как Анжело.

Он внезапно обернулся и улыбнулся Томми.

\- Но они по-своему хороши. Это, конечно, не полет, но Муркок все равно не потянул бы настоящий воздушный номер. А если бы и потянул, деревенщины не оценили бы его по достоинству. А это как раз то, чего хочет толпа. Они съедят и такое. Давай-ка пойдем вниз и полюбуемся на наших звезд.

В кои-то веки правило насчет паркета было забыто: все столпились вокруг успевших переодеться Джонни и Стеллы с поздравлениями. Стелла, в сшитом Люсией розовом платье с пышными рукавами и широкой юбкой, сияла. Обняв девушку, Лисс звучно ее поцеловала. Остальные последовали ее примеру. Папаша Тони запечатлел на лбу Стеллы церемонный поцелуй, Анжело смачно облобызал ее щеку. Даже Томми в свою очередь отважился робко ее чмокнуть. Марио взял Стеллу за плечи и, глядя на нее сверху вниз, улыбнулся:

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты летала, а не страдала этой ерундой.

Она вспыхнула и опустила глаза.

\- Я тоже.

\- Стелла, слушай, – начал было Марио, но тут подоспела Барбара.

\- Я так тебе завидую, что кричать хочется! – выпалила она.

Марио, пожав плечами, отвернулся.

\- Очень хорошо, мальчик мой, – сказал Папаша Тони. – Очень достойно.

Джонни порывисто обнял Стеллу.

\- И все благодаря моему милому талантливому маленькому партнеру! Лулу, ну-ка обними нашу новую звезду!

Обвив рукой тонкие плечи Стеллы, Люсия легко поцеловала ее в лоб.

\- Я надеюсь, что это лишь начало, дорогая. Когда-нибудь ты выступишь с более сложным номером. Вы и Джонни чудесно смотритесь вместе.

Стелла подняла на Люсию блестящие от слез глаза.

\- Вы все так добры ко мне. Как бы я хотела действительно быть одной из вас.

Люсия улыбнулась своей цыганской улыбкой.

\- Идемте наверх, дети. Вы все заслужили обед.

Джонни и Стеллу бок о бок посадили на почетное место во главе стола. Папаша Тони, налив всем традиционную порцию вина (даже Клэю и Барбаре досталось по несколько капель), встал и поднял бокал.

\- За Джонни и Стеллу! Новую сияющую ветвь старого дерева. Ну, ну, Стелла, к чему слезы на этих прекрасных глазках?

Томми навсегда запомнил ее такой: ликующим разрумянившимся ребенком, плачущим от радости и потерявшим дар речи, пока Джонни не взял ее за руку.

 

Как это обычно бывает после праздника, атмосфера в доме царила слегка подавленная. Лисс, пытающаяся играть с Барбарой в шашки, в конце концов оттолкнула доску.

\- Что-то я нынче не в настроении. Люсия, может, достанем альбом? Томми и Стел никогда его не видели.

Люсия, поколебавшись, пожала плечами.

\- Как хотите. Только проследите, чтобы Дэйви не трогал его липкими пальцами.

Джо вскинул голову.

\- Ты фотографировала Джонни и Стеллу в костюмах, Лу?

\- Сделала несколько снимков вчера, когда они репетировали. Отправила пленку проявлять.

\- Ах ты, хитрюга, а я-то думал, что она там такое делает, – Джонни погладил мать по блестящим волосам.

Та тряхнула головой, но вид у нее при этом был довольный.

Вернувшись с тяжелым альбомом, Лисс положила его на карточный стол. Джонни поманил Стеллу.

\- Иди взгляни, милая.

Альбом сам собой открылся посредине – на слегка выцветшей фотографии цвета сепии, тщательно обернутой в целлофан.

\- Летающие Сантелли годом раньше моего рождения, – сказала Лисс. – Как ни посмотрю, думаю, что все испортила.

Люсия приобняла дочь за талию.

\- Лучше не повторяй такое, Лисс, а то ведь я могу и поверить.

Говорила она шутливо, но между красивыми бровями появились две узкие морщинки.

Томми с любопытством склонился над фотографией.

_Сколько, получается, Лисс? Фото сделано лет двадцать пять назад…_

\- Папаша Тони ни капли не изменился, – заметил он.

\- Воздушные гимнасты не стареют, – сказал Анжело. – Стареют только их нервы.

Стелла спросила:

\- А это кто такой темненький? Не Марио ведь… Марио тогда еще не родился, правда?

\- Джо, разумеется, – ответила Лисс. – А это папа. Мой отец. Мэтт Гарднер. Первый.

Томми подумал, что вполне принял бы высокого блондина по центру за Джонни – только старше, выше и как-то серьезнее.

\- А это вы, Люсия, да? – поинтересовался он.

\- Почему ты не сделаешь себе такую прическу, Лисс? – спросила Стелла. – Была бы точной копией матери.

Лисс дернула плечом.

\- Именно поэтому.

Марио, наклонившись, сказал:

\- Люсия – единственная в мире женщина, которая выглядела красиво в этих мешковатых штуковинах, которые гимнастки носили поверх трико.

Джо громко засмеялся.

\- Для нас они выглядели так же привлекательно, как эти облегающие костюмы-купальники – сейчас для вас. Мы не были испорчены созерцанием акров обнаженной кожи на каждом пляже.

\- Кстати, о пляжах, – заметил Джонни. – Мы так туда и не попали. А я бы хотел свозить Стеллу. Почему мы ни разу не выбрались на пляж?

Но Стелла полностью погрузилась в изучение фотографии.

\- А кто вторая девушка? Жена Анжело?

\- Господь с тобой! – воскликнул Анжело. – Мне тогда было двенадцать.

Люсия улыбнулась снимку, откуда смотрела молодая копия ее самой, маленькая, веселая и горделивая. Рядом стояла хрупкая шаловливая на вид девушка, держащая под руку Джо.

\- О нет, это не Сантелли. Хотя одно время мы думали, что она выйдет за Джо.

\- Упоминаете мое имя всуе? – спросил Джо.

\- Просто интересно, что было бы, если бы ты женился на Клео.

\- Все очень просто, – Джо снова зарылся в газету. – Мы остались бы без Клэя и Барбары.

\- У нее же никогда не было детей, да? – нахмурилась Люсия.

\- Но кто она? – все не успокаивалась Стелла. – Я определенно где-то ее видела.

\- Конечно, видела, – согласилась Люсия. – Талантливая маленькая девочка, присоединилась к нам в тот год, когда я вышла замуж. Она была одной из учениц Барни Парриша, и я убедила ее учиться летать. Потом, когда мне пришлось оставить номер, потому что Лисс была на подходе, – ее пальцы мельком коснулись косы дочери, – Клео заняла мое место. А через пару лет вышла за Джима Фортунати и ушла в их номер.

\- Клео Фортунати… конечно, – с восхищением протянула Стелла. – Я и не знала, что она работала с Сантелли!

\- Она этого не афиширует, – сухо сказала Люсия. – Но Фортунати нам не чужие. Моя мама была Карла Фортунати. Джим и Лионель приходятся мне кузенами.

\- Знаете, – сказала Лисс, хитро подмигнув, – в нашей среде до сих пор идет спор, кто был величайшей женщиной-гимнасткой: Лу или Клео…

\- Ох, брось, – нетерпеливо перебила Люсия. – Что за вопрос!

Она нервно притопывала.

\- В те времена, когда я работала на центральном манеже, женщины не делали ничего особенного. Нам полагалось выглядеть красивыми и грациозными, а не играть мышцами. В те дни двойное заднее сальто принесло мне больше славы, чем Марио его тройное. Все то же самое… Переверни страницу, Лисс, покажи красивые картинки.

Девушка повиновалась, и Томми задержал дыхание. Магия цветной пленки поймала женщину в полете: золотое трико, темные локоны – обтянутое зеленым тело готово было кувыркнуться в сальто.

Люсия говорила отрывисто, но в глазах светилась улыбка.

\- Одна из первых цветных фотографий, сделанных в движении. Выиграла международный конкурс в 1936 году, попала на обложку «Лайф» и все такое. Джим Фортунати в ловиторке, я и Джо в полете.

\- О, как бы я хотела… Как бы я хотела на тебя тогда посмотреть, Люсия! – выпалила Стелла.

Томми промолчал, но взглянул на Люсию – бесцеремонную, навсегда прикованную к земле – другими глазами.

\- По правде говоря, – тепло проговорил Джо, – не было никого… никого! – такого, как ты, Лулу. Возможно, Клео делает сложные трюки, но ей никогда не стать тем, кем была ты. Ты была воздушной балериной.

Люсия улыбнулась.

\- И когда, по-твоему, я умудрилась завести четверых детей за пять лет…

Анжело указал на подпись к снимку.

\- Полеты во сне. Этот парень знал, почему воздушные трапеции так нравятся людям. Старая мечта о полетах. Каждый мечтает уметь летать, а трапеции воплощают для них эту мечту. Вот почему в мире нет ничего прекраснее красивого воздушного гимнаста. Мужчина ли, женщина – все они прекрасны.

\- Смотрите-ка, кто речи выдает! – с неожиданным смехом воскликнула Лисс.

Анжело ухмыльнулся.

\- Хочешь, покажу им твою фотографию со скобками на зубах, котенок?

Настроение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось.

Вскоре Люсия и Лисс ушли наверх – помогать Стелле собираться, Анжело предложил ту же помощь Джонни, и возле огня остались лишь Томми, Марио и Барбара. Марио пальцами щелкал грецкие орехи, бросая скорлупу в камин. Барбара, растянувшись на животе и уложив шелковистую голову на руки, сонно смотрела на пламя.

\- Стелла такая красивая. Марио, как ты думаешь, они с Джонни поженятся?

\- Откуда мне знать, милая? Да, наверное, почему бы и нет.

\- Лисс когда-нибудь летала, как Стелла?

\- Нет. Только не рассказывай ей, что я так говорил.

\- Если бы Лу разрешила мне летать, – вздохнула Барбара. – Джонни говорил, мне уже можно.

\- В будущем году.

Барбара перекатилась и села, прислонившись к колену Марио. Томми, глядя на них, вдруг ощутил одиночество, почти тоску.

Протянув девочке ядро ореха, Марио сказал:

\- Так, дети, если хотите еще, щелкайте сами, а то у меня уже руки болят. Томми, иди сюда, посмотри на огонь. Каждую осень мы отправляемся на пляж собирать дерево, вынесенное океаном. Из-за соли и получаются такие цвета.

\- Я никогда не видел океан, – Томми придвинулся ближе, любуясь игрой желтых, ярко-зеленых и кобальтовых языков пламени, которые то вспыхивали, то погасали.

\- Никогда не видел океан? – удивился Марио. – Барбара, чем ты завтра занимаешься?

\- А чем я могу заниматься в четверг? Школа. Балетный класс в полчетвертого.

\- Черт, завтра четверг? А я собирался подбить тебя прогулять. Школу могла бы пропустить – Люсии все равно – но балет пропускать нельзя. Слушай, Том, жалко побывать в Калифорнии и не увидеть Тихого океана. Давай завтра съездим на пляж. Раз у Барби не получается, выдержишь мою компанию целый день?

\- Конечно, – сказал Томми, и одиночество вдруг испарилось без следа.

\- Смотрите, – позвала Барбара, указывая на синий язычок пламени, – цвет прямо как у костюма Стеллы. А почему ты не выберешь какой-нибудь другой день, Марио? Так нечестно!

\- Вы здесь уснули, что ли? – над их головами вспыхнул свет, приглушая гипнотическую пульсацию огня, и в комнате появились Лисс и Джонни. – Что вы делаете в такой темноте?

\- С детьми сижу, – заулыбался Марио.

\- Слава богу, что мой ребенок уже спит, – сказала Лисс. – Мэтт, утром я уезжаю. Пойдем прогуляемся, а? Хотела с тобой поговорить.

Марио, поколебавшись, встал.

\- Хорошо, милая, прогуляемся и поболтаем. Где Стелла?

\- Лулу уложила ее спать, – ответил Джонни. – Бедняжка совсем вымоталась. Лулу даже не пустила меня зайти и пожелать ей спокойной ночи.

\- Смотри, Джок, – чопорно предупредила Лисс. – Девочка в тебя влюблена. Если ты еще не заметил.

Джонни нервно хохотнул.

\- Да ладно тебе, мы просто приятели. Лулу решила поиграть в сваху и втянула тебя?

\- У меня просто есть глаза, – отозвалась Лисс. – Серьезно тебе говорю, Джок, в цирке найдется кому за ней присмотреть? Шоу Муркока не намного лучше ярмарки. Мало ли что случится…

\- Лисс, дорогая, на дворе не средние века, – возразил Джонни. – Стелла большая девочка. Тебе приятно было, когда Анжело и Лулу бегали за тобой каждую минуту, чтобы убедиться, что ты… как бы это вежливее выразиться… блюдешь свою чистоту?

\- Другими словами, не суй нос в чужие дела, – заметила Лисс. – Я не стыжусь, что меня воспитали в скромности. И для Дэвида это тоже многое значило. Если ты собираешься на ней жениться, Джок…

\- Черт, Лисс, ты еще хуже Люсии! – взорвался Джонни.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Ладно, ладно, вы оба взрослые. Может, мне с ней поговорить?

\- Только сунься, – Джонни сгреб Лисс за запястье, – и я тебе шею сверну.

\- Прекрати, Джонни, – позвал Марио. – Пусти ее.

Джонни засмеялся.

\- Как всегда объединились против меня. В чем дело, Лисс? Завидуешь? Уже надоело торчать в Сан-Франциско, воспитывая ребенка?

Лисс издала странный смешок.

\- Может быть, немножко.

Джонни вскинул голову.

\- Эй, это все решает. Поехали с нами, Лисс. Будешь пасти Стеллу, спасать нравственность и держаться подальше от всех Рензо.

Лисс криво усмехнулась.

\- Не соблазняй меня.

И обняла его.

\- Чудесного тебе сезона, Джок. Вам обоим.

\- Постараемся, сестренка. Когда вернешься в Сан-Франциско, передавай привет старине Марку. Господи, хотел бы я с ним повидаться. Так ему и скажи, – Джонни поцеловал девушку в лоб и дернул Барбару за локон. – В следующем году хочу увидеть все трюки Стеллы в твоем исполнении. А если Папаша Тони не научит тебя летать, а сам тебя весной научу.

Нерешительно улыбнувшись, Томми сказал:

\- Хорошего года, Джонни.

\- Тебе тоже, парень, – Джонни посерьезнел. – Эй, слушай, Томми, не возражаешь, если я чуток поораторствую? Первый год или создаст тебя, или сломает. Если будет плохо – не слишком унывай. Если повезет – не давай удаче вскружить тебе голову.

Он хлопнул Томми по плечу.

\- Видишь, Мэтт? Сам Папаша не дал бы лучшего совета.

\- Ах, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, – Марио положил обе руки брату на плечи. – Черт возьми, Джок, хотел бы я, чтобы ты поехал с нами, а не с тем паршивым шоу.

\- Возможно, когда-нибудь. А ты, Мэтт, не убейся, когда будешь изобретать три с половиной сальто, ладно?

Он обхватил Марио за шею, и братья – к удивлению и некоторому смущению Томми – поцеловали друг друга в губы.

Томми никогда не видел, как целуются взрослые мужчины. Отец в последний раз целовал его, когда он был совсем крошкой.

Зевнув, Джонни потер глаза.

\- Пойду я уже наверх. Завтра весь день за рулем.

Он пошел по ступенькам, а Марио сказал:

\- Дети, вы тоже идите спать. Том, я заберу тебя ранним утром. Пойдем, Лисс, одевайся. Погуляем по кварталу и поговорим.

Джонни и Барбара ушли, а Томми, задержавшись, услышал голоса в холле.

\- Послушай, Мэтт, приезжай к нам и поучись в Беркли в следующем году. Можешь пожить с нами. Дэйв не против.

\- Зато я против.

\- Ну, Мэтт, прекрати!

\- В любом случае, милая, как ты себе это представляешь? Я не освобожусь до октября, а потом опять…

\- Что-то отработаешь, а на осенний семестр запишешься досрочно… Люди так делают.

\- Ты знаешь, что там случилось.

\- Мэтт, ты себя прямо Аль Капоне каким-то выставляешь. Тебе дали всего три месяца условно. Возвращайся, вот увидишь, не будет никакого шума…

\- Так, раз уж ты собралась говорить об этом здесь, – сердито перебил Марио, – то хоть голос приглуши!

Услышав хлопок двери, Томми, озадаченный и несколько расстроенный, поспешил вверх по лестнице.

 

На следующее утро было еще темно, когда Томми услышал в коридоре шаги и голоса. Он знал: это Стелла и Джонни пришли попрощаться. Потом была беготня по лестнице, далекий запах кофе и затихающее ворчание MG. Томми не вышел из комнаты. Зачем вмешиваться в чисто семейные дела? И он снова почувствовал себя чужим.

Несколькими часами позже Томми вдруг открыл глаза и увидел заливающий комнату утренний свет и Марио, с улыбкой склонившегося над кроватью.

\- Проснулся?

\- Конечно, – Томми поспешно сел. – Не обязательно было входить… Побарабанил бы в дверь.

Марио, отвернувшись, выглянул в окно.

\- Не забудь взять плавки. Ты так мирно спал, что у меня рука не поднималась тебя будить. Но потом подумал, что лучше встать раньше всех, пока Клэй не начал проситься с нами.

Томми быстро натянул одежду, и они окунулись в прохладный жемчужный мир серого тумана. Сперва машина медленно двигалась по улицам, но солнце, поднявшись выше, быстро разогнало дымку.

Это был странный день, и позже Томми всегда вспоминал несколько пронзительных четких картин. Отполированный пол и длинное, на всю стену, зеркало балетного класса, где Марио проводил утреннее занятие. Марио, прямой и стройный, стоял посреди класса, голосом и щелчками пальцев направляя учеников (все они были младше Томми) через сложные комплексы упражнений – полутанец, полу-акробатику – которые неискушенный глаз не мог отследить. Стоя в стороне, Томми наблюдал за ними со странной завистью. Ученики толпились вокруг Марио, требуя его внимания с той легкостью, на которую Томми никогда не отваживался, и звали его то «Мэтт», то «мистер Гарднер». Один мальчик лет одиннадцати-двенадцати, маленький, гибкий и удивительно компактный, явно был выскочкой и любимчиком. Он продолжал становиться в позиции, делал изумительно высокие броски ногами, стремительно вращался. Изящный, яркий и нахальный, он встряхивал густой шапкой темных кудряшек, и взгляд его сияющих глаз повсюду следовал за Марио с явным обожанием. Он был в центре каждой группы, а после одного из показов подскочил к Марио и заговорил быстрым задыхающимся голосом. Томми не расслышал слов, но Марио положил ладонь мальчику на спину, слегка поддерживая его, а паренек выгибался все сильнее и сильнее, потом напрягся, как свернутая пружина, и сделал быстрый чистый кувырок назад. Марио улыбнулся:

\- Неплохо, Эрик. Видишь, у тебя и так получается… мне даже помогать тебе не надо.

Повернув голову, Марио встретился с Томми глазами, и бесформенная зависть исчезла. Марио был мягок и фамильярен с этими детьми там, где с Томми обходился жестко, резко и требовательно. Но Томми понял, что эта разница была самым большим комплиментом, который Марио только мог ему сделать. Они были партнерами, профессионалами, и Марио, презирая потворство слабостям, требовал от Томми всего, на что тот был способен.

Потом – живописная горная дорога с видом на океан и несколько часов на пустынном песчаном пляже. Плавать было слишком холодно, к тому же Томми побаивался шумного прибоя. И все-таки они окунулись на несколько секунд, и Томми навсегда запомнил шок, который испытал, когда вода на губах в самом деле оказалась соленой. На песке, под защитой скал, было тепло и спокойно. Они лежали, раздевшись до плавок, и Томми лелеял забавное чувство, будто бы его перекатывает по поверхности вращающегося мира. Мерный грохот волн затягивал так глубоко, что не было нужды даже в отчетливых мыслях. Завороженный солнцем и песком, переполненный ощущениями до такой степени, что уходил в фантазии глубже, чем в сон, Томми лежал, касаясь локтем плеча Марио, и безграничное его счастье не требовало осознания. И когда волны дотянулись-таки до их ног, обдав ступни холодом, он ощутил почти физическую боль.

\- Наверное, нам пора, – сонно сказал Марио, переворачиваясь.

Огромное красное солнце касалось края воды, океан пылал. Молча собрав вещи, они пошли к машине. Томми обернулся на миг, запоминая оранжево-золотое сияние, где небо, песок и море сходились воедино в неистовом пожаре.

«Я никогда этого не забуду, – яростно пообещал он себе. – Никогда!»

И никогда не забыл.

К тому времени, как они влезли в свои влажные холодные штаны, все краски угасли, оставив только бледно-красный ободок на горизонте. Заведя машину и вырулив на дорогу, Марио вздохнул:

\- Черт возьми… если бы ты выглядел на несколько лет старше, Томми.

Томми моргнул, заставляя себя вынырнуть из полудремы. В первый раз за день он вспомнил об их с Марио разнице в возрасте. И встревожился, что это замечание предшествует очередной внезапной смене настроения, когда Марио становился резким, хмурым и раздражительным, отбрасывая Томми в детство и отдаляясь в ту жизнь, куда мальчику не было доступа. Но на этот раз пронесло. Марио, повернувшись, улыбнулся.

\- Я не… в смысле, хотел поужинать в одном из моих любимых местечек. Но тебе… сколько? Четырнадцать?

\- Будет пятнадцать через пару недель, и ты об этом знаешь.

\- Пусть так, но выдать тебя за совершеннолетнего не выйдет. Во всяком случае, в этом баре. Забудь. Возьмем жареных цыплят или креветок на вынос? Или съездим в парк развлечений, где работает Джо?

Томми проголосовал за первый вариант. После долгого дня возле океана он был не в настроении для шума и суеты.

Они задержались у подносов с жареными цыплятами, а потом была долгая поездка по побережью в темной машине. Черту города они пересекли часов в десять. Путь лежал по извилистым каньонам, где во тьме простирались обширные земельные участки. Движение убаюкивало. Радио играло джаз – тихо, с похожим на стук сердца ритмом под налетом дремоты. Томми был сытый и сонный, лоб начинал гореть будущим солнечным ожогом. Закрыв глаза, он вскоре перестал чувствовать повороты. А потом, свернувшись в теплой темноте, ощутил, как голова его упала Марио на плечо. Томми начал вставать, отодвигаться, но на середине движения, вздохнув, соскользнул обратно в уютную тьму.

Казалось, не прошло и секунды, но Томми понял, что машина стоит на месте, а сам он лежит головой у Марио на коленях. Парень наклонился выключить радио – это слабое движение и разбудило Томми. Все еще пребывая в присущем детям пограничном состоянии между сном и явью, он знал, что Марио легко целует его в висок. Еще мгновение Томми лежал в этой вялой дреме, потом Марио выпрямился, сон и темнота пошли на убыль, и Томми, зашевелившись, вздохнул.

\- Что это? Где мы?

\- Дома, Том. Просыпайся.

Последний обрывок сна мягко упал обратно в темноту, но у Томми сохранилось впечатление, что они сидят в машине не одну минуту, и лишь осторожная попытка выключить радио прервала все действо. Кажется, Марио бормотал что-то вроде: «Черт, только не здесь!», но Томми уже сомневался, не привиделось ли ему это во сне.

\- Я что, заснул?

\- Ага. Устал, наверное.

В его тоне появилась какая-то новая нотка: Томми никогда не слышал ее прежде. Марио потянулся открыть дверцу.

\- Уже поздно, иди в дом. Может, я тоже останусь на ночь.

\- Ну, Джонни теперь нет, появилась свободная кровать, – сказал Томми.

Марио медлил.

\- Смотри, свет внизу. Кто-то еще не спит. Знаешь, не буду лучше оставаться… а то получу нагоняй за то, что так поздно тебя привез. Иди.

Почувствовав, что Марио как будто огорчен, Томми начал дурачиться.

\- Оооой… даже одеяло мне не подоткнешь? И не убаюкаешь?

Марио нервно засмеялся.

\- Обязательно убаюкаю… только камень найду побольше, – он шутливо замахнулся.

Потом его ладонь ласково легла Томми на запястье.

\- Не догадался я отвезти тебя к себе на ночь. А теперь Люсия ждет, да и машину она слышала. Как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? Спокойной ночи.

Томми знал, что спорить и настаивать не стоит. Только не был уверен, почему.

\- Спасибо. Было круто.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

Хлопнула дверца, и машина уехала. Томми побрел в дом, удивляясь, в чем дело. Почему после долгого дня, полного новых впечатлений и общения с Марио, на душе такая тяжесть, одиночество и тоска. В холле горел свет, заставив его моргнуть. Из гостиной донесся голос Люсии.

\- Мэтт, Томми, это вы?

\- Я.

Он вошел в комнату. Люсия и бабушка ди Санталис сидели у огня. Тихо играло радио, и Томми подумал, та же самая ли это станция.

\- Мэтт с тобой?

\- Нет, мэм. Наверное, поехал к себе.

\- Лучше бы он остался здесь, – недовольно пробормотала Люсия. – Как это бессмысленно… в доме полно места. Ты… Святые небеса, Томми, ты ужасно обгорел!

Она вскочила с кресла, и Томми – впервые за все время пребывания здесь – заметил, что не все ее движения грациозны, что в них есть некая медлительность и неловкость, похожие на боль.

\- Пойдем, я тебя чем-нибудь намажу.

\- Ой, все нормально. Не стоит беспокоиться…

\- Идем. Не спорь.

Люсия отвела его в кухню и смазала лицо чем-то прохладным и пощипывающим.

\- Облезать будешь недели две. Плечи тоже? – она стащила с него рубашку. – Так я и знала! Надеюсь, Мэтту хватило ума что-нибудь набросить?

\- По-моему, он уже был довольно темный.

В памяти мелькнули загорелые почти до черноты плечи Марио с застывшими, как драгоценные камни, каплями морской воды.

Люсия закрутила пробку на пузырьке.

-Не вздумай надевать рубашку. У меня трое сыновей и все старше тебя, Томми. Я видела голых детей. И на твоем месте я бы не надевала верха пижамы. Возьми это с собой, может, придется мазать ноги или попу. Хочешь есть? Бутерброд? Молоко?

\- Молоко. Но мы ужинали.

\- Ну да, набили животы фаст-фудом, – проворчала Люсия, протягивая ему стакан. – Честное слово, где была голова Мэтта? Привез тебя домой с такими ожогами. Неудивительно, что он решил со мной не сталкиваться.

Неверными шажками в кухню вошла бабушка и остановилась, глядя, как Томми пьет.

\- Почему Мэтт не пришел? Это нечестно. Он и Элисса всегда вместе, а бедный маленький Джонни как сиротка с тех пор, как ты отослала Марко. Нельзя разлучать близнецов… che il Dio fatto due… А Элисса слишком много водится с мальчишками, сорванец…

\- Nonna, дорогая, – мягко сказала Люсия. – Это не Джонни, а Лисс уже взрослая, и у нее есть свой ребенок.

\- Элисса… – старушка, нахмурившись, заговорила по-итальянски.

Она явно снова заблудилась во времени, потому что Томми уловил слова «sempre» и «cosi, come to stessa, Lusia!»

Люсия нетерпеливо вздохнула.

\- Да, милая Nonna, ты мне говорила. Но Элисса теперь живет с мужем и сыном и очень счастлива. И Люсия тоже. Пожалуйста, cara, иди в постель.

Люсия положила ладонь на ссохшееся запястье старушки, но та отдернула руку.

\- Нет, Карла! – сурово заявила она. – Говорю же тебе… non m’inganni… для этого Люсия слишком походит на меня. Говорю тебе, дитя несчастно, несчастно, она не может оставаться здесь со мной и сидеть с ребенком, когда сердце ее с другими. В наши дни было иначе! Девушки возвращались на работу через месяц после родов, а перед следующими работали до тех пор, пока могли! Но этот Мэттью, этот ее муж, он americano, он не понимает! Он трясется над ней каждую минуту и если снова будет настаивать…

\- Прекрати! – вскрикнула Люсия. – Перестань! Закрой рот… Закрой рот и оставь меня в покое! Пошла к черту, старая ведьма!

Томми выдохнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы старушке возражали. Как не слышал, чтобы тихий голос Люсии взвивался в крике. С неожиданным гневом Люсия обернулась к Томми.

\- Уходи, – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Убирайся! Иди наверх! Я сама разберусь!

Затем она с усилием разжала кулаки, медленно втянула воздух и облизнула губы.

\- Прости. Я устала. Иногда все это действует мне на нервы.

И хотя улыбка ее была доброй, Томми снова заметил морщины, прорезавшие ее лицо. Разворачиваясь уходить, он увидел, как Люсия, подав старушке руку, осторожно идет к дверям, и удивился ее самоконтролю.

Медленно поднявшись по лестнице спящего дома, Томми закрыл за собой дверь и попытался вспомнить прошедший день. Но увидел лишь умирающее пламя на горизонте, уходящий сон и безнадежную тоску в усталых глазах Марио.

 

ГЛАВА 12

Март подходил к концу, дом Сантелли стоял пустой и тихий. Ежедневная рутина уже не отнимала столько времени, номер был готов, тренировки превратились в беглые прогоны.

Томми начал чувствовать странное беспокойство, хотя уже отточил все простые трюки, которые ему позволили делать в этом году, и мог бы последовать примеру остальных – отдыхать и наслаждаться весенним солнцем. Недалек был час, когда артисты отправятся на зимнюю стоянку и проведут там около недели – в лихорадочной суете постановки номеров, генеральных репетиций и выборе прочих своих обязанностей.

Безделье утомляло все больше. В школе Томми был одиночкой, белой вороной, тенью среди других учеников. Он отвечал в классе, готовил домашние задания и даже порой задерживался выпить колы и полистать журналы с одноклассниками. И все же его преследовало ощущение нереальности. Иногда на ум приходил старый вопрос из раннего детства: выключают ли на зиму и зрителей? Ответ наверняка был положительный, потому что, находясь среди остальных, Томми чувствовал, будто вокруг пусто. Более того, его самого тоже не было. Осталось лишь одно место, где он существовал по-настоящему, – зал. Только здесь Томми знал, кто он и что делает, и работал до изнеможения. В конце концов даже перфекционист Марио резко спросил, что именно в слове «хватит» ему непонятно.

Весенние дни летели прочь с календаря, внутреннее напряжение нарастало. Томми скучал по Джонни с его громким голосом и неувядаемым жизнелюбием, скучал по Стелле, скучал даже по Лисс и ее шумному ребенку. И когда мальчику казалось уже, что он взорвется, если останется в неподвижности, он отправлялся вниз и выплескивал энергию на трамплине, яростно повторяя старые упражнения.

Однажды Люсия позвала его в швейную мастерскую, обмерила и показала наброски костюма. Томми всю жизнь носил затейливые наряды и всегда любил с ними возиться, но костюм для его первого сезона в качестве воздушного гимнаста был все-таки особенным.

В номере Сантелли главный артист традиционно носил золотое. Долгие годы этой прерогативой владел Папаша Тони, но в последний год в центр решили поставить Марио и обрядить в золотое его: золотые трико, золотой верх, золотые блестки. Однако Люсия, поглядев на Марио и Томми во время трюка на двойной трапеции, настаивала на том, чтобы одеть обоих одинаково. Спор длился почти неделю, а потом Анжело удивил Папашу Тони, серьезно обидел Люсию и поразил всех остальных, когда за обедом поднял голову и устало проговорил:

\- У меня эти препирательства уже в печенках сидят. Да какая, в конце концов, разница! Давайте забудем о золотом и подберем что-нибудь еще. Меня уже тошнит от этого зелено-золотого. Летаем, как стая проклятых попугаев!

Барбара, хихикнув, прикрылась салфеткой.

\- Сантелли всегда носили зеленое и золотое, – заспорила Люсия.

\- Дорогая Лулу, я это знаю, – Анжело отложил вилку. – Я в номере много лет и при этом не являюсь не слепым, не – увы! – глухим. Я уже неделю слушаю вашу грызню и…

\- Анжело, если тебе не нравятся мои костюмы…

\- Лу, черт возьми…

\- И не чертыхайся на меня!

\- Люсия, Люсия… – исторгнутый Анжело вздох шел, казалось, из самых глубин его существа. – Я никогда этого не говорил. Просто все эти споры чертовски… прошу прощения… абсолютно бессмысленны, и вы знаете это не хуже, чем я. Возможно, нам стоило бы менять цвета каждый год. Но мы никогда так не поступаем. Почему бы просто не сделать костюм так, чтобы он тебе шел? И никаких пререканий! А еще лучше их просто заказывать и не возиться!

\- Ты не хочешь носить зеленое и золотое, Анжело?

\- Господи, Лу, я пытаюсь объяснить, что мне на… мне абсолютно все равно, что носить, лишь бы оно мне подходило. Просто надоело выслушивать эту бесконечную, бессмысленную, проклятую канитель!

Люсия вспыхнула.

\- Честно признаться, я нахожу определенное удовольствие в том, чтобы делать костюмы самой и видеть Сантелли одетыми в то, что они всегда носили. Это преступление?

Анжело уронил голову на сжатые кулаки.

\- Забудь, что я вообще завел этот разговор…

\- Ну нет, раз начал – договаривай! Не хочу быть тираном. Давай для разнообразия послушаем твои художественные предпочтения.

\- Лу, брось, – пробормотал Марио. – Анжело не имел в виду…

Анжело рывком отодвинул стул.

\- Я свое мнение высказал. А в итоге мы оденемся как всегда – в зеленое и золотое. Этого не смог изменить Мэттью, не смогла изменить Клео и я – Господи спаси – тоже ничего с этим не поделаю. И вообще не понимаю, с какой стати волнуюсь. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et simper, et saecula saeculorum. Aa-a-amen.

\- Basta! – рявкнул Папаша Тони. – Нет нужды богохульствовать! Я не потерплю в своем доме таких разговоров! Относись к своей сестре с уважением, Анжело, или выйди из-за стола! Что касается костюмов, это ее забота и ничья больше!

\- Я и пытался сказать…

\- Хватит, я сказал! – оборвал Папаша.

Анжело, поднявшись, пробормотал:

\- Спасибо, Барбара, десерта не надо. Извините.

И ушел.

Томми, склонившись над блюдцем с пудингом, услышал стихающие шаги и хлопок дверей.

С явственной болью в голосе Люсия спросила:

\- Папаша… я действительно упрямая? Это все, что я могу сделать для номера… Я такой тиран?

Он разуверил ее по-итальянски. Томми нахмурился. Как не похоже это было на Анжело! Они все воспринимали его за должное – оплот уравновешенности среди темпераментных Сантелли, усердного, практичного, надежного. Что на него нашло?

Когда-то Джонни пренебрежительно назвал Анжело «первосортным артистом второго сорта». И хотя ему за это досталось, Томми в глубине души согласился, что Джонни попал в точку. Анжело был опытным, выносливым, хорошо выглядел в трико, а добродушный характер делал его отличным товарищем и коллегой. Его способности к тонкому расчету близились к гениальным – хотя Томми в силу юного возраста не мог оценить этого в полной мере – а сила давала ощущение надежности. Но в нем не было ни таланта Папаши Тони, ни стильности и амбиций Марио, ни даже фамильной яркости. Томми с толикой стыда почувствовал, что Анжело кажется ему скучным. Признание это далось тяжело: Анжело был таким славным парнем – но против правды не пойдешь. И совсем уже за девятью печатями Томми лелеял мысль: «Да я больше похож на Сантелли, чем он».

Накануне отъезда Томми спустился с Марио в раздевалку – достать из шкафчиков позабытые вещи, а Папаша Тони и Анжело помогали Люсии переносить пожитки в трейлер, где Сантелли жили во время гастролей.

\- Забавно, – сражаясь с завязками защиты на запястье, Марио оглядел пустынный зал. – Теперь здесь никого не будет до следующей зимы. Разве что Барбара зайдет поработать на станке, или Клэй приведет приятелей поиграть на трамплине… А так, мы словно упаковали это место и забрали с собой.

Томми робко улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Марио имеет в виду. В свой первый день здесь Томми ощутил, что тут – в пустой холодной комнате – лежит сердце дома, и Марио тоже это говорил, показывая слова старого Марио ди Санталис на стене. Но теперь Томми понимал, что оно вовсе не на стене. Сердце дома было в нем. В них всех. Он начал было говорить об этом, но запнулся и с трудом сглотнул. Нужных слов не хватало, а если бы они и были, то все равно выглядели бы банальными. Марио стоял рядом в носках, ленивый и улыбающийся. Улыбка, зарождаясь в глазах, озаряла все лицо.

В эту секунду Томми буквально разрывался от наплыва чувств. Он был одним из них. Он принадлежал к семье. Казалось, вся его жизнь изливалась сейчас в страсть, яростнее, чище и сильнее которой он не знал и едва ли когда-нибудь познает снова. Опять подняв глаза, Томми тоже улыбнулся, переполненный счастьем. Ему очень хотелось что-нибудь сказать. Просто чтобы Марио понял, что он чувствует. Но выразить подобные чувства Томми не умел.

\- Мы будем давать представление, как Джонни и Стел? – спросил он вместо этого.

\- Конечно. Как всегда.

\- Куда пошел Джо?

\- За купонами на бензин. Мы собирали их всю зиму, но лишние не помешают. Ты же знаешь Папашу Тони… он не станет ничего покупать на черном рынке. Джо вот так приобрел немного, и я думал, Папаша его на клочки порвет.

Воцарилась тишина.

\- На самом деле, – начал Марио, – не стоило Анжело так наскакивать на Люсию с этими костюмами. Знаешь, мы с Джонни не особенно ладим, но я готов простить ему практически все за то, что он сделал для Люсии в этом году. Пригласил ее поработать с ним – не Папашу, не Анжело, а именно ее. Порой Джонни ведет себя как полный мудак, но он может быть чертовски славным.

\- Я думал, Люсии все это страшно надоело, – заметил Томми.

\- Она и тебя облапошила? – Марио нежно улыбнулся. – Да она в лепешку разобьется, чтобы номер получился хорошим. Вот почему поступок Джока был таким достойным. Он ушел из семьи, прикидывается, будто ему на всех наплевать, но он единственный из нас, у кого хватило любезности на такой ход. Люсия была величайшей, ты знаешь. И она об этом помнит, пусть даже и делает вид, будто в голове у нее нет ничего, кроме опасений, как бы спагетти не остыло.

Марио прислонился к стене.

\- Я помню день, когда до Люсии в полной мере дошло, что она больше никогда не будет летать. Она не вылезала из больниц… гипс, операции, всякая фигня… Но постепенно чудесным образом выздоровела. Притом что доктора в один голос предрекали ей инвалидность на весь остаток жизни. Но ей стало лучше, она вышла на манеж и даже репетировала с нами пару недель. Мы все видели, что плечи задают ей жару, но она никогда не жаловалась. Иногда уходила наверх и плакала, но вслух ничего не говорила. А однажды спустилась и спросила: «Все плохо, Папаша?». Тот только качнул головой и ответил: «Шея твоя, cara». А она возразила, что нет, шея как раз нас всех. И добавила: «А в этом году в номере все трое детей». А потом – чтоб мне провалиться, Том! – я единственный раз в жизни услышал, как моя мать выругалась. Она сказала: «Черт подери, я с таким же успехом могла бы быть на костылях. За что мне все это?». Потом она вышла из зала, и следующие три года ноги ее на паркете не было. Только в последние пару лет она начала приходить посмотреть на детей. Всегда молча, без жалоб. Только по мне, так уж лучше бы она жаловалась – нам было бы легче.

Марио со вздохом выпрямился.

\- Ну, вроде как все. Отнесешь полотенца в стиральную машину?

Томми вскинул голову:

\- Кто там на ступеньках?

В раздевалку вошел Анжело.

\- Трейлер готов. Надо собирать что-то еще? Уверены? Хорошо, мы с Папашей вечером все вынесем, – он окинул помещение взглядом. – Все прибрано… Значит, Люсии незачем будет сюда спускаться. На следующей неделе кто-нибудь вымоет пол.

В холле к ним присоединилась Барбара.

\- Марио, Люсия хочет, чтобы ты остался на ночь. Говорит, если уедешь к себе, придется утром задерживаться лишний час.

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Без проблем. Только Эдди позвоню. Сдаю свою квартирку одному парню из балетной школы…

\- Я его знаю?

\- Вряд ли. Эдди Кено.

\- Я его видела, – возразила Барбара. – Такой круглолицый, с темными кудрями, который танцевал Дроссельмейера в «Щелкунчике» в прошлом году?

Марио кивнул:

\- Да, это Эд. Я так давно не видел, как вы ставите «Щелкунчика», что совсем забыл, что он там участвует.

\- О нем вся школа болтала… разве мистер Корт тебе не рассказывал? Поднялся большой гам, потому что он хотел танцевать на пуантах – как Сергиев в Нью-Йорке.

\- Настолько хорошо я его не знаю, Барби, – нахмурился Марио.

Даже Томми видел, что на лице его явственно читается настоятельная просьба оставить эту тему, но Барбара, не замечая, продолжала щебетать:

\- Шуму было! Эдди заявил, что Нижинский танцевал в «Видении розы» именно так, и что глупо не позволять такого мужчинам. А Корт ответил, что в его балете только женщины танцуют на пуантах, – Барбара хихикнула. – Точнее, он выразился: «В моем балете только настоящие женщины танцуют на пуантах».

\- Ради бога, – напряженно перебил Анжело, – хватит уже про балет! Мэтт, если тебе надо решить какие-то дела, я тебя отвезу и привезу обратно.

\- Старый добрый Анжело, – фыркнул Марио. – Все еще следит за детьми. Он вечно квохтал над нами в дороге… А перед отбытием поезда строил и считал по головам.

Он положил ладонь Анжело на плечо.

\- В любом случае спасибо, но у меня все с собой, а у Эдди есть ключ. Просто он должен знать, что я больше не вернусь, если захочет воспользоваться квартирой вечером.

\- А какая разн… – начала было Барбара, потом опять хихикнула: – А, ты имеешь в виду, если он решит привести туда девушку?

\- Ага, – ответил Марио, – именно. Позвоню ему после ужина.

\- Я нашла твои вторые кроссовки, Томми, – сказала Барбара. – Они были в конце холла с обувью Клэя.

\- Спасибо, Барби.

\- Я буду по тебе скучать, – вздохнула она, шагая с ним по коридору. – Ходить в кино с братцем так уныло. Будет убегать с этими сорванцами из начальной школы. Хотела бы я поехать с вами. Лисс в моем возрасте уже ездила.

\- Поговори с Люсией, – улыбнулся Анжело. – В этом сезоне уже поздно, но, может быть, в следующем.

\- Тогда бы и Люсия вернулась на дорогу, – сказал Марио. – Пришлось бы ей ехать присматривать за Барби. Спорим, она снова решила бы стать нашим администратором?

\- Не буду я спорить, – ответил Анжело. – Но если брать в расчет твое тройное сальто, то мы ездим с Ламбетом последний год, это точно.

\- Я так его и не увидела, – пожаловалась Барбара. – Когда вы тренируетесь, я вечно в школе. Может, сегодня покажешь?

Марио глянул на Томми.

\- Что скажешь? У меня сегодня счастливый день?

\- Я тебе что, хрустальный шар? Я даже не знаю, включишь ли ты его в номер в этом сезоне.

\- Если бы так, с Ламбетом нас бы уже не было, – возразил Марио. – Нет, я еще не готов. Сделаю, как в прошлом году – буду его тренировать, показывать на публике время от времени, когда в ударе. Без шумихи и фанфар. Вот когда начнет получаться каждый раз…

\- Мечты, мечты, – засмеялся Анжело. – Даже у Барни Парриша не выходило чаще, чем девять из десяти.

\- У меня пока где-то четыре из десяти, и я пробую только в хорошие дни.

Они вышли в коридор второго этажа. Заметив возле своей двери старый потертый чемодан, Томми спросил:

\- Будешь сегодня спать со мной, Марио?

Парень помедлил.

\- Да нет, комната Джонни теперь свободна. И чемодан туда отнесу. У тебя все в трейлере, Томми?

\- Все кроме костюма для сегодняшнего выступления и одежды, в которой поеду завтра.

Барбара подняла чемодан, но Марио быстро его отобрал.

\- Не таскай тяжести, милая. Хочешь увидеть тройное сальто? Что ж, я покажу тебе. Только пеняй на себя, если все, что ты сможешь увидеть, – меня, падающего в сетку.

\- Что поделать, – сказала Барбара. – Но Марио, почему эта штуковина такая фантастически сложная? Двойное сальто делает каждый уважающий себя гимнаст. А Лулу делала два с половиной. Но только один из ста справляется с тройным. Джерард Майт, Барни Парриш, Джим Фортунати… Теперь и ты. Неужели в этой половинке оборота все дело?

Томми и сам об этом думал. Его собственный переход от одинарного заднего сальто к полуторному, когда руки ловитора смыкались на лодыжках, а не запястьях, был не такой уж и трудный.

Марио прислонился к косяку.

\- А чтоб я знал. Была такая теория, что после двух оборотов акробат больше не может контролировать тело. Что мозг просто не успевает управлять движениями. Парриш и Фортунати разбили эту теорию в пух и прах. Но ты должен быть чертовски хорош, чтобы после двух оборотов успеть прийти в себя и увидеть ловитора.

\- Не понимаю, – вздохнула Барбара. – Когда Джонни учил нас работать на трамплине, он делал шесть-семь сальто. Даже Клэй может сделать два, а я как-то сделала четыре. В чем разница? Только потому, что сорок футов высоты?

\- Слушай, на трамплине ты не… – начал Томми.

\- Господи, скорость гораздо больше… – одновременно принялся объяснять Анжело.

Потом остановился, засмеялся и посмотрел на Марио.

\- Я только спросила, – уязвлено сказала Барбара.

Но Марио не улыбался.

\- Нет, Барби, высота здесь ни при чем. Дело в том, что на земле или на трамплине ты касаешься поверхности после каждого оборота и каждый раз заново ориентируешься. Но на аппарате кач и вес перекладины придают тебе больше скорости. Делая два полных оборота между тем, как отпускаешь перекладину, и моментом, когда попадаешь к ловитору, ты двигаешься вдвое быстрее да еще сопротивляешься гравитации. Два кувырка на такой скорости дезориентируют кого угодно. Но все-таки, если ты хорошо управляешься с телом, то можешь сделать два быстрых оборота и сберечь чуть-чуть времени, чтобы успеть понять, где ловитор. А чтобы сохранить время после трех оборотов, кач должен быть таким быстрым и высоким, что когда ты сходишь с трапеции, то двигаешься со скоростью пушечного ядра, – он показал жестом. – Когда я был маленьким, Джим Фортунати высчитал, что это примерно шестьдесят две мили в час. Он куда умнее меня, так что сомневаться я не стану. Трюк не в том, чтобы войти в третий оборот… как раз наоборот. Все в дело в том, как из него выйти. На такой скорости ты как бы на миг отключаешься – со мной, во всяком случае, именно так – и когда ты выходишь из оборота, то оказываешься прямо над ловитором, все в тумане, и он надвигается на тебя со скоростью поезда. И если ты неаккуратно схватишься, как дети, например, – Марио хлопнул Томми по плечу, – то можешь вывернуть ему руку. Или он вывернет твою. На такой скорости хватка должна быть идеально точной – спроси вон хотя бы Анжело – или чье-нибудь плечо вылетит из сустава. А если промахнешься, то пролетишь мимо сетки, и то же случится с твоей шеей.

Барбара вздрогнула.

\- В следующий раз напомните, чтобы я не задавала столько вопросов! Теперь мне будет страшно на тебя смотреть!

\- Ну-ну, милая, – Марио приобнял ее за плечи и легонько сжал. – Разве Сантелли так говорят?

\- Марио, – быстро сказал Томми, – я видел, как ты промахивался сотни раз. Но никогда не падал мимо сетки и никогда себе ничего не повреждал. Как у тебя получается?

Подвижное лицо Марио расплылось в усмешке.

\- Расскажу тебе страшную тайну. Я заключил сделку с дьяволом. Продал ему душу, и он сказал…

\- Эй, парень, умолкни, – перебил явно оскорбленный Анжело. – Мне такие разговоры не нравятся. И Лу бы не понравились. И Папаше…

\- Нет, Марио, серьезно, – настаивал Томми.

Марио перестал ухмыляться.

\- Ладно, если серьезно, я давно решил – еще до того, как начал работать над тройным сальто – что буду учиться, как Барни Парриш, без лонжи. Решил, что чем больше раз упаду, тем лучше научусь справляться с падениями без особого вреда для себя. Мы с Анжело много спорили по этому вопросу.

\- Я думал, что он свихнулся, – добавил Анжело. – Но это сработало.

Марио кивнул.

\- Я свалился, должно быть, пару тысяч раз. Наверное, мог бы и без сетки упасть и не убиться, – он постучал по косяку. – Стукну по дереву. Хотя пробовать, конечно, не собираюсь.

Анжело, потянувшись, расстегнул манжету на длинном рукаве рубашки Марио и закатал его. Тронул красную отметину на локте.

\- Но пара таких штук на тебе есть всегда. Когда-нибудь заработаешь инфекцию и будешь знать. Я уже не говорю, что это жутко больно.

Марио, пожав плечами, потянул рукав обратно.

\- Ой-ой-ой! Да ты хуже Люсии! Я их вообще не замечаю. Это Клео нам когда-то говорила про возможность сломать шею?

\- Не Клео, – возразил Анжело, – а Барни Парриш. Он говорил, что каждый, кто хочет стать воздушным гимнастом, должен философски относиться к вероятности сломать шею.

\- Ну нет, – протянул Марио. – Я человек ограниченный, и у меня насчет ломания шеи предубеждение. Даже, можно сказать, нетерпимость. Так что я решил, что лучше бы мне войти в чертовски хорошие… извини, Барб… хорошие отношения с сеткой. Для того она, в конце концов, и повешена. И это дает результаты. Спросите Томми. Я учил его летать без лонжи. И он не делал и половины тех падений, которые обычно встречаются у начинающих.

\- Но как ты падаешь и не ранишься? – не отставал Томми.

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Так же, как ты. Или любой другой. Инстинкт, наверное. Когда я начинаю третий оборот, то внутри что-то щелкает – да или нет. Если нет, я даже не пытаюсь тянуться к Анжело. Обнаруживаю, что уже перевернулся и готов падать.

\- Неплохой инстинкт, – заметил Анжело. – Из тебя бы вышел хороший каскадер. Зимой я много работаю в «Уорлд Филмз». Мог бы и тебя пристроить. Знаю, что тебе такое не нравится, но это все-таки заработок. К тому же гораздо более мужская работа, чем это бабское кривляние в балетной школе.

Марио явно разозлился: плечи его напряглись – но сумел выдавить улыбку.

\- Нет уж. Это не для меня. Говорю же, у меня предубеждение насчет ломания шеи… в любых местах, кроме центрального манежа. Все, Анжело, нам пора готовиться к выступлению.

 

Ночью Томми долго лежал без сна. Перед глазами продолжали вставать картинки с генеральной репетиции. Марио, одновременно расслабленный и собранный, ступающий позади него на мостик. Его собственный первый кач и неожиданное понимание – за секунду до того, как отпустить перекладину – что за ним наблюдает аудитория, гораздо более критичная и требовательная, нежели та, с которой предстоит столкнуться в туре.

 Напряженный Марио, подающий Анжело сигнал к тройному сальто. Внезапно наступившая тишина – все тише, тише, тише, пока в зале не осталось иных звуков, кроме поскрипывания строп. Трапеция, взмывающая все выше, полет, переворот и тяжелое падение. Вопль Люсии, оборвавшийся на середине – крик истинного ужаса. Лицо Марио, выбирающегося из сетки – обозленное и задумчивое попеременно.

Позже, когда они спускались, Томми шепнул:

\- Сочувствую, что не вышло.

Но Марио улыбнулся.

\- Ничего. Я уже понял, что сделал неправильно.

Позже семья столпилась вокруг них с объятиями и поздравлениями. Барбара порывисто обхватила Томми за плечи и поцеловала. При воспоминании об удивленном взгляде Люсии у него снова загорелись уши. А тогда он оттолкнул Барбару, пробормотав: «Ну, завязывай с этими нежностями…»

У каждого нашлись добрые слова. Глаза Папаши Тони сияли, пусть все, что он сказал, было: «Что ж, в этом году ты не посрамишь доброе имя Сантелли». Анжело, стиснув Томми в медвежьих объятиях, сердечно проговорил: «Славная работа, парень». Джо предположил, медленно и уверенно, что когда Томми дорастет до своих локтей и коленок, то из него выйдет очень дельный артист.

Но важнее всего было крепкое быстрое объятие Марио украдкой – когда они вылезали из трико в раздевалке. Он сказал только: «Хорошо, Везунчик, хорошо». Но слова эти для Томми имели значение куда большее, чем все остальные, вместе взятые.

Однако вечером Марио опять отдалился – стал холодным, резким и взрослым. Люсия устроила одну из своих впечатляющих праздничных трапез, а когда все начали расходиться по спальням, нахмурилась:

\- Будешь спать в швейной мастерской?

Марио кивнул.

\- Ох, Мэтт, – заволновалась она. – Я уже убрала оттуда простыни! Ложись с Томми или Клэем.

Марио колебался, и Томми быстро сказал:

-Я не против.

Лицо Марио снова сделалось чужим и холодным, снова он словно отдалился на миллион миль.

\- Слушай, нам три дня ютиться в трейлере на головах друг у друга. Я пока побуду один, если не возражаешь. И к твоему сведению, Люсия, я умею застилать постель. Считаешь, не научился за все эти годы? Где там твои простыни?

И он ушел, не оглядываясь.

Томми вспомнил вечер, когда они вернулись с пляжа: Марио тогда тоже уклонился от возможности провести ночь в его комнате – и почувствовал себя уязвленным. Опять Марио наскучила его компания.

«Может, я ему и нравлюсь, - подумал он. – Но я ведь просто ребенок. Он относится ко мне так же, как к Клэю. Будто я обуза, которую ему навязали».

 

Они отправились в путь ранним утром – на машине Анжело с трейлером на буксире. До маленького техасского городка, где зимовал Ламбет, было четыре дня пути. Когда горная гряда к востоку от Лос-Анджелеса осталась позади, пейзаж стал плоским, жарким и однообразным. Мужчины вели по очереди – в основном, Анжело и Папаша Тони. Марио был неплохим водителем, но занятие это быстро ему наскучивало, он становился беспокойным и все прибавлял газу, сильно превышая скорость. В конце концов Анжело, нагнувшись вперед, предупредил:

\- Осторожно, Мэтт. Наши шины уже не те, что прежде, и Бог знает, когда удастся разжиться новыми. Не забывай, что идет война.

Марио послушно сбавил скорость, но вскоре монотонность пейзажа снова взяла свое, и снова стрелка спидометра поползла вправо. В итоге Анжело потерял терпение и занял водительское место сам.

К концу третьего дня все они стали нервными и раздражительными. Марио снова сидел за рулем.

\- Может, пустим Томми порулить? – предложил он.

\- Не с трейлером же, идиот! – рявкнул Анжело. – Если устал, давай мне. Хотя мальчик явно справился бы не хуже тебя!

\- Ой, прекрати. Мои права чисты, как воротничок священника. А ты сколько штрафов заработал в прошлом году?

\- Умеет он водить или не умеет, а прав у него нет, – поставил в их споре точку Папаша Тони. – К тому же водить машину с трейлером гораздо тяжелее. Ему понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть, а мы торопимся.

Слово Папаши Тони по обыкновению стало решающим. В любом случае Томми и сам не рвался за руль. Он чувствовал, как качает машину, и заметил, что даже Анжело приходится нелегко на поворотах.

За ужином в кафе у них случился короткий, но довольно ожесточенный спор: остановиться на ночлег или ехать дальше. В испепеляющую жару они надели самую легкую одежду, но все равно были мокрые и злые. Листая местную газету, Анжело обнаружил общественный бассейн, и, с час поплавав, все почувствовали себя лучше. В раздевалке Анжело покладисто предложил:

\- Я все равно весь день дремал, пока ты вел, Мэтт. И ночью будет гораздо прохладнее. Если ехать в ночь, доберемся до места где-то к полудню. А если останемся, придется искать, где припарковать трейлер, а потом терять время на сборы… Я поведу. Ночью дорога свободная.

\- Хорошая идея, – заметил Папаша Тони, на ощупь приглаживая седые волосы. – Мальчики, вы как?

\- Если Анжело хочет вести, на здоровье, – Марио подобрал мокрые плавки Томми и завернул в полотенце вместе со своими. – А ты, Том? Не против сидеть всю ночь?

\- Главное, что не за рулем, – пожал плечами Томми. – А остальное мне все равно.

\- Вот это я понимаю, – ухмыльнулся Анжело. – Мэтт, и почему ты не такой сговорчивый?

\- Ты просто задаешь не те вопросы, – откликнулся Марио, вытирая голову. – Выглядишь свежо, Томми. Надо было и мне шорты прихватить.

Папаша Тони фыркнул, и Томми уставился в пол. В такую жару в шортах было несомненно лучше, чем в штанах, но теперь он опасался, сойдет ли подобная одежда на остаток пути. Например, в ресторан идти в шортах не хотелось бы: Томми был для этого слишком большой.

Но Папаша Тони спокойно сказал:

\- Ребенку возраста Томми они подходят в самый раз. А на тебе, Мэтт, будут смотреться прилично только на пляже. Нынешние мальчики в длинных брюках – это просто смехотворно. Когда я был в возрасте Томми, то упрашивал отца купить мне брюки, чтобы носить их на воскресную службу. А сейчас маленькие дети ходят в брюках, а взрослые мужчины позволяют себе показываться на люди в шортах, и все это чистой воды глупость!

Солнце уже зашло, но по пыльным улицам по-прежнему гулял горячий иссушающий ветер. Задержавшись на заправке – долить бензина, масла и подкачать шины – они стояли на ветру, прихлебывая тепловатую газировку. Томми стащил из холодильника пару кусочков льда и катал их во рту. Они были холоднее, чем пресная оранжевая вода.

Анжело сел за руль.

\- Я поведу первым, Папаша. Томми, хочешь сесть вперед?

Папаша Тони ответил прежде, чем Томми открыл рот.

-Нет, пускай мальчики лезут назад и поспят. Марио вел весь день, он устал. И это тяжелая дорога для ребенка. Томми тоже надо отдохнуть.

Он сел рядом с Анжело, и тот осторожно вывел их громоздкое транспортное средство на трассу.

Марио разворачивал купленную на заправке шоколадку. Разломив, протянул половину Томми.

\- Давай съедим, пока не растаяло. Боже мой, если в конце апреля такая жара, то что будет в августе?

\- В августе будем волноваться о торнадо в Канзасе и грозах в Арканзасе, – сказал Папаша Тони.

Анжело повернул голову.

\- Ты ешь слишком много сладостей, Мэтт. Смотри, растолстеешь.

\- Кто бы говорил! – добродушно огрызнулся Марио. – Главный обжора семьи?

Скомкав обертку, Томми кинул ее в окно, и бумажку тут же унесло в утопающую в сумерках пустыню. Он никогда не видел эту часть страны – засушливую, безлюдную, с голыми обочинами. В привычной Томми сельской местности дома разделяла одна-две мили, а от одного города до другого было миль десять-двадцать. Здесь же они, прежде чем увидеть жилье, проезжали миль семьдесят, и местность выглядела так, будто тут не ступала нога человека. Разве что заасфальтированная полоса дороги указывала, что это не какой-нибудь безлюдный мир из историй Жюль Верна. Городок они оставили на закате, а когда заметили еще одну ферму, на пустыню уже опустилась темнота, и потусторонний свет фар выхватывал плоскую каменистую землю. Томми сидел, прислонившись лбом к металлической окантовке окна, приятно холодящей горячую кожу, и напрягал глаза, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-нибудь за пределами освещенного участка. Пустота пугала его, и он испытывал благодарность, когда время от времени в луч света выскакивал кролик и так же быстро исчезал во мраке. Луна висела над горизонтом бледным, слегка зеленоватым полумесяцем. Всякий раз, когда дорога сворачивала, полумесяц исчезал за далекими холмами, а появлялся уже немного ниже. В конце концов он пропал да так и не вернулся. Пара-тройка звезд в черном небе походили на потускневшие блестки на выброшенном костюме.

Марио беспокойно вздыхал и двигал ногами в темноте, потом наклонился снять плетеные мексиканские гуарачи. Рубашку он расстегнул до пояса. Анжело зажег спичку, и в короткой вспышке Томми увидел Папашу Тони, похрапывающего с откинутой головой и открытым ртом. Анжело принялся насвистывать – тихо, едва слышно сквозь шум мотора. Марио скрестил ноги, зевнул и снова заерзал.

\- Тебе хватает места? – пробормотал Томми. – Я тебе мешаю?

\- Нет, – прошептал Марио. – Но если хочешь поболтать, двигайся ближе, а то Папашу разбудим.

Томми скользнул к нему.

\- Хотел спросить, спишь ли ты.

\- Да нет. А ты хочешь спать?

\- Немножко.

На самом деле от созерцания бескрайней одинокой темноты за окном Томми стало слегка не по себе. Он никогда не слышал слова «агорафобия», но мучился смутным страхом перед огромным открытым пространством и чувствовал себя лучше, находясь поближе к Марио.

\- Все равно поспи. Вот, обопрись на меня, если хочешь, и отдохни.

Сигарета Анжело погасла. Он по-прежнему насвистывал простенький нескончаемый бесцельный мотив. Папаша Тони сопел. Свет фар неустанно глотал бесконечные мили дороги.

Томми вдруг вспомнилась ночь, когда Марио вез его с пляжа. Та же тихая убаюкивающая близость. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуться в давешнее дремотное состояние. Позволил себе слегка откинуться на Марио и обнаружил, что сонливость – вместо того, чтобы надвигаться – идет на убыль. Марио обхватил мальчика рукой. По-прежнему притворяясь, что засыпает, Томми уронил голову ему на плечо. _Ну ты и сопляк… Большое дитя! Давай уже на колени ему залезь, как четырехлетний._ Томми вспомнил, как в раннем детстве сидел на коленях у взрослых. От женщин всегда пахло пудрой и сладкими духами. На мужских коленях было приятнее.

Напускная дремота перешла в полусон. Марио никогда прежде его не трогал… Томми моргнул, поражаясь собственным мыслям. Работая, они с Марио касались друг друга почти постоянно: руки, запястья… Они практически всегда так или иначе были в физическом контакте. А еще устраивали шуточные потасовки, боролись, толкались... И все-таки сейчас был первый раз, когда они _коснулись_ друг друга. Хотя нет, второй. Первый случился, когда Марио вернулся из Санта-Барбары. И конечно, была еще ночь, когда они ехали с пляжа. Но тогда Томми слишком крепко спал, чтобы все как следует прочувствовать. Зато теперь ощущения были вполне явственными. Его щека лежала на мягкой шероховатой ткани рубашки. Тыльная сторона ладони касалась кожаного ремня. Бедро его прижималось к бедру Марио. От парня всегда пахло гвоздикой и – чуть заметно – потом. Теперь же прибавился еще и слабый запах шоколада. Осознав вдруг слишком тесную близость, Томми заворочался, притворяясь, будто проснулся, и немного отодвинулся.

\- Все нормально, – прошептал Марио ему на ухо. – Спи.

Томми не ответил. Ему снова стало стыдно. Но все же он не стал двигаться на свой край сиденья, как собирался вначале, а через секунду Марио снова притянул его к себе. Без видимой причины почувствовав себя глупо, Томми сделал вид, что соскользнул в сон: сопеть не стал, но задышал глубже. Теперь ему действительно хотелось спать.

Через некоторое время Томми сквозь сонную пелену понял, что Марио очень осторожно поглаживает его по предплечью. Он шевельнулся, и Марио тут же замер. Ладонь его неподвижно лежала у Томми на плече – словно бы просто придерживая на случай резкого поворота.

Томми тоже не шевелился и не открывал глаз, только вжимался лицом Марио в плечо – во тьме, которая походила на темноту глубокого сна. Он слышал, как Марио дышит, чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его теплая грудная клетка. Возможно, Марио тоже спал. Но была в нем эта странная выжидающая настороженная неподвижность.

И вдруг Томми понял: Марио ждет от него какого-то знака. Прекрасно знает, что он не спит, но зачем-то хочет удостовериться, что он продолжит притворяться. Изображать спящего стало почему-то очень важно. Томми опять заерзал, вздохнул, придвинулся немного ближе и почувствовал, как Марио задержал дыхание. В голове будто лампочка загорелась: _той ночью в доме… Он тоже знал, что я не сплю…_

Полностью сознавая, что делает, Томми, по-прежнему вжимаясь лицом Марио в плечо, одной рукой обнял его за спину. Это движение и стало заветным знаком: Марио задышал свободнее, Томми ощутил, как хватка на его плечах крепнет, но продолжал жмуриться и прятать лицо. Ладонь Марио начала двигаться по его телу, опустилась к пояснице и ниже, коснулась бедра, скользнула в широкую штанину шорт. Теперь Томми безошибочно знал, что за возбуждение шевелилось внутри – неожиданное, нежеланное… но, как ни странно, приятное.

Где-то на заднем плане проскользнуло полузабытое воспоминание о вороватом эксперименте с одноклассником много лет назад. _Мы же совсем детьми были, дурачились – вот и все._ Как-то отец предупреждал, что порой мальчикам следует вести себя очень осторожно с некоторыми мужчинами. Он дал им имя: _извращенцы_. В устах отца это звучало чем-то отвратительным, и Томми разрывался между омерзением и неясным любопытством. Сделавшись взрослее, он стал находить эту мысль раздражительно-интригующей. Узнал слово «гей» и начал обращать внимание на несоответствия, указанные школьными друзьями. Из разговора с отцом у него осталась туманная мысль, что не следует мешкать в общественных уборных, потому что там к нему могут пристать всякие неприятные незнакомцы с неприличными предложениями.

Но это был Марио, и Томми снова осознал – как и в ту ночь – что он, сам не зная почему, всегда хотел, чтобы Марио касался его вот так. Теплые пальцы доводили его до экстаза, и Томми вдруг показалось, что всю минувшую зиму он вращался по кругу, центром которого был Марио, что он жил по-настоящему лишь тогда, когда Марио был рядом, что все странное напряжение и беспокойство неотвратимо вело его к этой самой минуте. Он вспомнил (и лицо его вспыхнуло даже в темноте), с каким смущающим вниманием и чувством, в котором угадал сейчас зависть, смотрел, как Марио обнимается и целуется с братом. От воспоминаний загадочное возбуждение только усилилось.

Ладонь Марио двигалась у Томми между ног, и мальчик задержал дыхание: его тянуло нервно захихикать. Он понятия не имел, что случится дальше. Анжело на переднем сиденье все еще насвистывал монотонную мелодию, несколько мучительно знакомых тактов, повторяющихся снова и снова. Сна теперь не было ни в одном глазу, Томми сидел напряженный, почти перепуганный, и стояло у него до боли. Сквозь вихрь эмоций пробивался вполне банальный страх: а ну как Анжело решит обернуться или остановить машину? И что только Марио себе думает…

Марио сделал долгий глубокий вдох. Томми не оставляло чувство, что от него ждут чего-то, какого-то действия, но чего именно – он не знал. Только прижался к Марио теснее, потом подвинулся так, чтобы губами касаться его голой груди. Ощущение обнаженной кожи подхлестнуло воображение, в голове откуда ни возьмись заворочались бесформенные образы, странные мысли… _Было бы неплохо… мне почти хочется… мне надо…_ Он вслепую зашарил перед собой. Марио быстро подхватил его ладонь и положил, куда надо. Томми чувствовал его твердое горячее возбуждение, но был еще слишком неуверен, чтобы действовать, и потому просто держал дрожащую ладонь на месте. Машина качалась и подпрыгивала на неровной дороге, Марио прижимался к нему всем телом, Анжело насвистывал мотив, который, казалось, вздымался и утихал почти в такт с прикосновениями, затмевавшими все остальные чувства. Ладони Марио были крепкие, требовательные, почти до боли настойчивые… Напрягаясь все больше, Томми невольно двигался, и дыхание перехватило со звуком, в котором он не сразу распознал судорожный всхлип. Потом в ушах зазвенело, в голове поселилась приятная пустота, а тело обмякло. Под его щекой дыхание Марио замедляло темп, постепенно возвращаясь к нормальному. Наклонившись, парень мазнул шершавым подбородком по его щеке. Томми вздрагивал, в шортах было тепло и липко. Шепот прозвучал легким выдохом на ухо.

\- Все, малыш, все. Шшш. Спи.

И спустя секунду Томми уже спал – уложив голову Марио на плечо и слушая тихое насвистывание, звучащее даже во сне. Позже – намного позже, потому что ветер стал влажным и прохладным – он ненадолго проснулся. Машина не двигалась, снаружи доносилось звяканье заправочного пистолета. Томми выпрямился, глядя на неоновую вывеску заправочной станции. Папаша Тони поменялся с Анжело местами, и тот, перегнувшись на заднее сиденье, негромко спросил:

\- Ребята, может, есть хотите? Или газированной воды?

\- Не хотим, – шепотом ответил Марио. – Я спал. Смотри, ты ребенка разбудил…

Томми почувствовал, как Марио мягко укладывает его обратно.

\- Сейчас уснет…

И мальчик снова погрузился в глубокий сон.

 

ГЛАВА 13

 

Когда настал холодный серый рассвет, все позабылось. Они остановились позавтракать, и Томми, который, сидя между Анжело и Марио, с аппетитом поглощал огромную порцию блинчиков и бекона, даже близко не собирался размышлять над тем, что случилось ночью. Короткая мысль промелькнула лишь на очередной заправке, где они вымылись и переоделись. Томми заметил белесое пятно на шортах, но без лишних раздумий запихнул их в пакет с грязной одеждой. Так можно было притвориться, что ему привиделся странный сон и ничего больше.

К полудню они, наконец, добрались до маленького городка, примечательного лишь тем, что тут располагалась зимняя стоянка Ламбета. В дальнем конце огромного пустыря на краю хлопковых полей уже стояли с десяток грузовиков и трейлеры. Тесный круг автомобилей и фургонов, с полдюжины маленьких навесов – унылый порядок стоянки сменился живописной картиной цирка, готового отправиться в путь. Томми выскочил из машины Сантелли, не успела та толком остановиться, и бросился к трейлеру, принадлежащему его собственной семье.

После всех положенных объятий, причитаний, приветствий и второго завтрака с родителями Томми погрузился в привычное окружение. Внутри обширного, огороженного веревками пространства устанавливали аппаратуру. Незнакомец в шортах щелкал бичом, гоняя по кругу группу лошадей. На огороженной территории незнакомый мужчина и маленькая светловолосая женщина, оба странно потерянные, наблюдали за установкой вертушки. Были тут и номера, знакомые Томми по прошлому году: лестницы для воздушного балета уже ждали своего часа, и Марго Клейн придерживала канат для девушки в клетчатых шортах и блузке на бретелях. Бетси Джентри нигде не было. На деревянном ящике сидела Маленькая Энн, и Томми пошел было к ней, но тут его перехватил Папаша Тони, велев отыскать Бака, униформиста, чтобы тот помог установить и проверить аппарат.

\- И не волнуйся, – бросил Папаша Тони. – Ты будешь с нами на показе, но я сказал Ламбету, что на тебя можно положиться, а он меня знает. Раз Тонио Сантелли говорит, что ты умеешь летать, – он надменно вздернул подбородок, – значит, беспокоиться не о чем.

Такой похвалы Томми еще не доставалось. Забравшись на аппарат вместе с Баком, он был счастлив, как никогда в жизни.

Хорошо после полудня Томми спустился на землю и отложил ватерпас. Марио и Анжело в рабочих трико только-только вышли из трейлера. Подбежав к Марио, Томми – как делал тысячу раз прежде – обхватил его со спины и в шутку попытался повалить. Но парень вдруг напрягся и оттолкнул его:

\- Прекрати. Хватит дурака валять.

Томми отшатнулся. Он был слишком молод, чтобы понять: в сознании Марио он из ребенка, с которым можно заигрывать и дразнить, превратился в отдельную личность, для которой неожиданное прикосновение может быть оскорбительным или полным некого смысла, но, так или иначе, личным. Не осознавал Томми и того, что Марио, возможно, боялся обнаружить эту перемену. Почувствовав, как лицо заливает жар, мальчик отступил и врезался в Анжело. Тот его подхватил.

\- Смотри, куда идешь, глупый. Тебе обязательно все время дурачиться? Хочешь упасть и что-нибудь себе вывихнуть перед премьерой? Ступай надень трико, будем прогонять номер.

Томми убежал переодеваться, а когда вернулся, Сантелли были уже наверху. Вскарабкавшись к ним, Томми протянул Марио перекладину, но тот мотнул головой:

\- Иди, чего ждешь?

\- Ты же всегда начинаешь первым.

\- Да иди уже, чтоб тебя! У меня что-то с запястьем.

Томми заметил, что под тканью запястье Марио обернуто пластырем. И теперь он сражался с завязками, пытаясь зубами и свободной рукой закрепить поверх кожаную защиту. От хмурого взгляда мальчику стало почти физически больно. Потом нахлынул стыд. Веди себя Марио как обычно, и Томми смог бы все забыть, принять за своеобразную игру, проигнорировать. Но теперь смятение и вина затопили с головой. Он не понимал – ни тогда, ни годы спустя – что чувствует Марио. В смущенном порывистом желании все исправить Томми коснулся больной руки.

\- Это я тебя внизу так? Сказал бы…

\- Да ничего… может, оперся на него неловко. Ты идешь или как?

Томми взялся за перекладину и прыгнул. Все разминочные маневры шли более или менее хорошо, но Марио был в одном из своих – как Анжело их называл – настроений примадонны. За практически совершенными качами и оборотами следовали такие неуклюжие возвращения, что даже Томми позволял себе морщиться. Дважды, идя на двойное сальто, Марио в последний момент разжимал руки и падал в сетку, ничего не объясняя. Даже Анжело, самый сдержанный и терпеливый партнер в мире, под конец сел прямо и гневно крикнул, что если Марио вздумалось попрактиковаться с сеткой, то он, пожалуй, пойдет выпьет чашечку кофе. И какого черта Марио вдруг забыл, что его ждут на другой стороне?

Потом Папаша Тони позвал их на двойную трапецию, и тут-то стало окончательно ясно, что день не задался. С мостика они сошли до того неуклюже, что Папаша криками загнал их обратно. Потом Томми замешкался, ладони его легли на перекладину на четверть секунды позже, и под неравным весом трапеция пошла так сильно в сторону, что им осталось только прыгать в сетку. Когда они снова залезли наверх, Марио прорычал:

\- Какого черта? Может, будешь смотреть на меня, а не небом любоваться?

Опасаясь повторить ошибку, Томми переборщил и схватился раньше, чем надо. Перекладина отлетела и ударила Марио по перевязанному запястью. Тот, взвыв от боли, схватился за боковую стропу.

\- Черт подери, смотри, что делаешь!

Папаша Тони, качаясь сверху, крикнул:

\- Что там у вас творится?

Холодная загрубевшая ладонь Марио на миг легла на голое плечо Томми.

\- Так, ragazzo, – свирепо проговорил он. – Давай что-то делать, пока нас отсюда не вышибли.

На этот раз им удалось одновременно сойти с мостика, зато в руки ловиторов они пришли вразнобой: Томми дотянулся до Папаши Тони раньше, чем Марио ухватился за запястья Анжело. Затем они смогли выровняться, однако грязно приземлились. Томми бы покатился по мостику, если бы не схватился за одну из опор. Марио сумел удержать равновесие, но, обернувшись к Томми, яростно выругался по-итальянски.

Отпустив перекладину, Папаша Тони нырнул в сетку и знаком приказал им спускаться. Встретил он их хмуро, мокрые взъерошенные волосы торчали, как показалось Томми, будто маленькие изогнутые дьявольские рожки.

\- Да что с вами такое? Здесь не шоу Панча и Джуди! Я никогда вас такими не видел! Томми, так ты отвечаешь на добрые слова? Я доверяю тебе, и вот это твоя благодарность? Стыдись!

Томми сглотнул. Но его научили никогда не оправдываться.

\- Я… простите, кажется, не выходит… Можно еще попробовать?

Однако Папаша Тони уже переключился на Марио.

\- Мэтт, ты научил Томми реагировать на твои сигналы, а сам их не подаешь. Ты как кукла… кому-то надо дергать за ниточки! А вот здесь ничего! – он хлопнул Марио по груди. – Когда ты один, то справляешься за счет Анжело. Он смотрит на тебя и рассчитывает время. Он может… как это?... компенсировать. Но в дуэте…

\- Я подавал сигналы, – резко ответил Марио, – но весь расчет сбился…

\- Слушайте, это я виноват, – встревоженно сказал Томми. – Выбился из ритма…

\- А теперь слушай, – Папаша Тони смотрел на Марио, не обращая на мальчика ни малейшего внимания. – Томми думает, что хорошо знает, в чем дело… Он считает, будто видит твои сигналы. Но на самом деле ты передаешь их изнутри, как электрический ток. Ты говорил вслух – я слышал – однако не давал ему синхронности. Ты делал, потом говорил. А в этом трюке вы должны двигаться так, будто у вас одна голова на двух телах. Томми старается работать по твоим расчетам, а их как раз нет. Ты когда-нибудь видел одну машину с двумя водителями? Нельзя выполнять трюк самому, позволять Томми повторять и ожидать, что все получится. С таким же успехом один человек может заниматься любовью. Если твое чувство времени сбилось, не вини мальчика.

Томми слушал, открыв рот. Он так привык к гневным разносам Папаши Тони, что мягкость нотации его поразила.

\- Avanti, вы оба… И Мэтт, ты должен гореть, понял? Иначе ничего не будет!

Марио криво усмехнулся Томми.

\- Я тебя сбивал?

\- Я думал, это из-за меня, – честно признался Томми.

Марио снова улыбнулся – слабой тенью прежней улыбки – и пошел к лестнице.

\- Да, ты думал… Пойдем, попробуем на этот раз войти в ритм.

Но Томми уже понял, в чем проблема. Вместо того чтобы двигаться в унисон, вместе, они _пытались_ двигаться вместе – а это было вовсе не одно и то же. И теперь он смутно понимал, что не виноват. Марио не додавал чего-то такого, что делало трюк успешным. Они были просто двумя гимнастами, мастером и новичком, которые выполняли одни и те же движения одновременно – но не вместе. После очередной провальной попытки Папаша Тони, скривившись, махнул рукой.

\- Basta! Вы двое совсем застопорились. Плохо. Хватит, поработаем над чем-нибудь другим.

Но когда они вешали вторую ловиторку обратно, Анжело посмотрел вниз и крикнул:

\- Что надо, Марго?

\- Тонио! – прокричала Марго Клейн. – Эти новые эквилибристы поссорились и, кажется, разом забыли весь немногий английский, что знали. А у нас никто не говорит по-итальянски достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, о чем они там вопят. Ты не мог бы сходить разобраться?

Папаша Тони полез вниз, а Анжело велел:

\- Ладно, Том, сделай переднее сальто и постарайся удержать ноги там, где их место, ладно?

Трюк вышел вполне легко, и Томми немного взбодрился. Еще два раза – и уверенность, серьезно пошатнувшаяся после их с Марио фиаско, вернулась. Потом Анжело позвал Марио на двойное заднее. Сальто удалось, но в руки Анжело парень пришел так неправильно, что даже Томми заметил. Не успел Марио вернуться на мостик, как Анжело кувыркнулся в сеть. От гнева он практически потерял дар речи.

\- Ты точно сломаешь свою чертову шею, – заорал он. – Или мою!

Когда Марио и Томми спустились на землю, Анжело отослал мальчика по поручению и поманил Марио.

\- Давай поговорим.

Тот подошел, поеживаясь, поправляя наброшенный на плечи свитер. По лицу его стекал пот. Достав сигареты, Анжело прикурил и потребовал:

\- Рассказывай, что с тобой творится.

Марио в раздражении дернул головой.

\- Если есть претензии, выкладывай.

\- Я бы выложил, да свободных выходных нет. Тебя так беспокоит запястье? Съезди к доктору.

\- Все нормально.

\- А я вижу, что не все.

\- Просто не выспался.

\- Как и все остальные. Я был за рулем всю ночь, помнишь? И я видел, как ты работаешь с ободранными руками – это тоже не то. Слушай, если тебя раздражает мальчишка…

\- Он здесь ни при чем… ради бога, не сваливай на него вину. Эй, дай сигаретку, а?

\- Certo, – Анжело снова выудил пачку и подержал для него спичку. – Может, тебе стоит начать курить? Ты слишком раздражительный.

Марио, фыркнув, сделал осторожную затяжку – затяжку некурящего, без вдыхания дыма.

\- Анжело, ты меня убиваешь. Сначала ты всю жизнь день и ночь читаешь мне лекции, как я должен избегать всех приятных пороков. Не кури, не пей, не… ну, ясно. А теперь требуешь, чтобы я становился на их путь, дабы сберечь нервы.

\- Излишества вредны. В том числе и в воздержании, – Анжело опустился на барьер. – Давай же, ragazzo, что тебя гложет? Раскрой душу.

Марио отбросил сигарету. Он не выкурил и половины.

\- Да ничего. Просто нервы. Может же у меня быть неудачный день. Если хочешь, полезли наверх, еще попробуем.

\- Забудь. Я бы посоветовал принять горячий душ, выпить и поспать, но как знаешь, – Анжело вмял сигарету в песок и тщательно растер ее ногой. – И слушай… я, конечно, много кричу, но если тебя действительно что-то беспокоит, мы можем поговорить. Ты же знаешь, да?

\- Да, конечно, – сказал Марио, глядя в сторону. – Спасибо за сигарету.

Он скрылся между фургонов, и походка его была грациозна даже со сгорбленными плечами. Из-за спины Анжело вышел Папаша Тони и спросил по-итальянски:

\- Ты выяснил, что его беспокоит, сын?

Анжело, качнув головой, ответил на том же языке:

\- Один Господь знает. Возможно, он просто потерял уверенность. Он придет в себя к тому времени, как мы будем открываться.

\- Как ты считаешь, я должен убедить его обратиться к доктору? У него что-то болит?

Анжело снова покачал головой, все еще глядя на место, где исчез Марио.

\- Нет, Папаша, – сказал он, наконец. – Оставьте его.

В дороге семья Сантелли жила в старом трейлере, но на время сезона специальная приписка в контракте – привилегия, которой не пользовалась ни одна другая труппа у Ламбета – позволяла им переодеваться в грузовике с оборудованием. Так не приходилось захламлять трейлер костюмами и гримом. Хотя они не гримировались в обычном смысле этого слова, Томми быстро научился специальным лаком убирать с глаз свои непокорные кудряшки, припудривать обожженный лоб и заклеивать небольшие порезы пластырем телесного цвета – таким образом он всегда выглядел аккуратно и безукоризненно, как требовали того Сантелли. Теперь грузовик пустовал: тяжелое оборудование вынесли для генеральных репетиций – и Томми занимался тем, что перетаскивал туда гардероб из трейлера. Он повесил на гвоздь большое зеркало, расставил раскладные столы, установил вешалки и принялся развешивать костюмы. Когда дело подходило к концу, вошел Марио.

\- Господи, да тут почти все готово! Попросил бы нас помочь.

\- Ничего, я подумал, что у вас другие дела. Как твое запястье?

\- Неплохо, – Марио снял кожаную защиту, распутал завязки и начал сдирать пластырь.

Левой рукой он не справился, попробовал зубами, но также безуспешно, и в конце концов протянул руку Томми.

\- Сдерни эту дурацкую штуку, а?

Томми осторожно попытался разорвать концы ленты.

\- Ты ее что, гвоздями прибил?

\- Пот под кожаной полосой, наверное.

\- Сейчас попробую разрезать.

Томми поддел пластырь снизу, и Марио ойкнул.

\- Тише ты! Порвешь кожу – прибью!

\- Если это я ее так закрепил, можешь съесть меня на завтрак.

Аккуратно поворачивая лезвия, Томми сумел разрезать пластырь. Отложив ножницы, он взял один из концов ленты и дернул.

\- Ай, черт!

\- Ты мне сам говорил, что лучше сдирать сразу, чем по чуть-чуть. Так разве не лучше?

\- Наверное, – Марио взял Томми за запястье, все еще обернутое тканью.

Касание это настолько отличалось от легкого хлопка, которым Марио подавал сигналы на манеже, или грубого тычка, которым он требовал внимания или подкреплял приказ, что Томми едва не выдернул руку. Затем, слегка ошеломленный, заставил себя расслабиться – именно в тот момент, когда парень, ощутив его состояние, начал было отпускать.

\- Слушай, Том… – выговорил Марио. Запнулся и продолжил почти жалобно: – Слушай, я хотел поговорить о… ну, о прошлой ночи… и вдруг понял, что не знаю, что сказать…

Томми вертел клейкую ленту в руках. Сейчас он выглядел очень маленьким и сконфуженным – с шелушащимся лбом и лоскутками кожи на плечах.

\- Ты с этими ожогами как бифштекс, – не к месту заметил Марио. – С кровью или прожаренный?

Томми, глядя в пол, скатывал ленту в шарик.

 - Не надо ничего говорить, – сказал он. А потом вдруг уронил липкий комочек на пол и резко выпрямился. – Ты, черт возьми, прекрасно знал, что я не сплю!

\- Следи за языком, – машинально предупредил Марио. Потом до него дошел смысл слов, и он уронил голову на сжатые кулаки. – Господи, Томми!

\- А что, нет? Ты знал, что я не сплю. Думаешь, я не понял, что тебе нужно? Считаешь, я совсем без мозгов?

Марио густо покраснел, на лбу проступили вены.

\- Ну да, – выдавил он. – Я знал. А еще я знал, что ты не станешь поднимать шум, когда остальные рядом. Я хотел, чтобы ты понимал, что можешь остановить меня в любое время… ну, проснувшись. Или притворившись, что проснулся. Чтобы ты знал, что я не сделаю ничего такого, чего ты сам не пожелаешь. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал… – он запнулся. – Все, забудь, забудь, не надо было мне затевать этот разговор…

\- Я рад, что ты сказал, – тихо проговорил Томми. – Мне было… интересно.

\- Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, – Марио отвернулся. – И можешь назвать меня любым грязным словом. Гей. Гомик. Извращенец. Или еще как-нибудь похлеще.

\- Зачем так сразу? – голос задрожал, и Томми отчаянно попытался взять себя в руки. – Я хотел поговорить об этом… я собирался сказать… я… Выходит, раз я сам этого хотел, и раз ты тот, кем себя назвал, я, должно быть, тоже такой, да?

Марио метнулся к Томми.

\- Ради бога, не говори так, малыш!

Его пальцы отчаянно сомкнулись у Томми на обгоревших плечах, и мальчик взвизгнул.

\- Ай, больно!

Руки Марио соскользнули ему на предплечья.

\- Прости, малыш. Ты задел меня за живое – вот и все. О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Я явно задолжал тебе этот разговор.

\- Не знаю. Ни о чем особенном. О многом. Тебе не нравятся… женщины?

\- Не особенно. Не в этом смысле. О Господи… – голос Марио звучал сдавленно. – Я не знаю, что сказать, а Анжело или Папаша могут войти в любую минуту. Я не пытаюсь увильнуть от твоих вопросов… Клянусь, мы поговорим обо всем, о чем попросишь. Только не здесь и не сейчас. Но… но ты не сердишься? Я знал, что ты на меня не настучишь… Но я так себя ненавижу.

Томми, сам не зная почему, снова отвернулся.

\- Нет, не сержусь. Просто не понимаю. Мне действительно иногда хочется все обсудить. И я рад, что это случилось, потому что теперь мы можем поговорить. Я думал, может, ты… ты хотел, чтобы я притворился, будто ничего не было. Как в прошлый раз.

Теперь настал черед Марио отворачиваться, и Томми увидел, как щеки его опять заливаются краской.

\- Проклятье, Томми! Я… я снова не знаю, что сказать.

\- Марио, ты злился на меня этим утром? Поэтому ничего не получалось?

\- Злился на тебя? Господи, нет, малыш, – Марио секунду подумал и добавил: – Скорее, мне было стыдно. И я вымещал все на тебе.

Он осторожно повернул Томми к себе лицом.

\- Все нормально? Ты точно на меня не сердишься? Мы по-прежнему друзья?

Первым порывом Томми было обнять его, но мальчик откуда-то знал, что этого делать не стоит. Поэтому он просто сказал:

\- Конечно. Ты же знаешь.

\- Сегодня утром я… я пытался выключить все внутри. Не знаю, наверное, это каким-то образом оказалось частями одного и того же. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Томми медленно кивнул. Он и раньше ловил себя на смутной мысли, что их работа на аппарате и близость, которую он ощущал с Марио, происходят из одного внутреннего источника.

\- Да, кажется, понимаю.

\- Я оплошал, не ты. Ты как раз был в порядке. Что бы ни помогало нам хорошо работать вместе, а я этому сопротивлялся. Что-то в этом духе. Том… малыш, пообещай мне одну вещь.

\- Никому не говорить? И без тебя знаю, глупый!

Марио снова вспыхнул и опустил голову.

\- Нет, не то. Другое. Слушай, Том, что бы ни случилось, давай… никогда не позволим этому мешать нашей работе. Давай… оставлять все чувства внизу. Не давать им сказываться на полетах. Обещаешь?

Томми не совсем понимал, о чем речь, но взволнованный голос Марио пробирал до глубины души.

\- Конечно, Марио. Я обещаю.

Он не знал, что это короткое, толком не осмысленное обещание уверенно проведет их через бесчисленные бури.

Их единственное данное друг другу обещание, которое они ни разу не нарушили.

 

Премьера состоялась в Браунсвилле, штат Техас, в душный влажный жаркий день. В первом отделении у Томми было с десяток мелких обязанностей: стоя у подножия лестницы, он придерживал канат для женщины из воздушного балета, уносил с манежа реквизит после номера с дрессированными собаками, держал кольца и мячи для жонглера... Не обошлось без накладок и ошибок. Двое клоунов, столкнувшись, наградили друг друга синяками (публика, разумеется, решила, что это очень забавно, и весело смеялась), а новый униформист позабыл закрепить два троса. Воздушный номер задержали на четверть часа: клоуны, сыпля проклятиями, импровизировали, пока злые и разгоряченные Марио и Анжело лазили наверх исправлять промашку.

Весь вечер собирались тучи. Пришло распоряжение давать короткую программу, но актеры, толпясь у входа, все равно щурились на небо и мрачно предсказывали, что гроза разразится аккурат в середине шоу. Так или иначе, а добрая часть зрителей исчезла за время антракта.

Когда они готовились к номеру, Анжело подошел к дверям грузовика и попробовал ветер пальцем.

\- Боже всемогущий, – пробормотал он. – Томми, следи за стропами как ястреб. На таком ветру им только дай шанс – тут же переплетутся. Двойную трапецию придется отменить. Кому-то надо все время стоять на мостике и подавать перекладину.

\- Хорошо, – Томми пытался выглядеть беззаботным, но чувствовал комок в горле – страх.

Ему не приходилось работать на сильном ветру, но он знал, как ненавидят такую погоду гимнасты – и не без причины.

\- Не самый лучший сезон для полетов, – заметил Анжело. – Плечи болят?

\- Немножко, – Томми покрывал пудрой ярко-розовый лоб.

Анжело ухмыльнулся:

\- Какая жалость, что приходится прятать эти сексуальные веснушки.

\- Чегоооо? – поперхнулся Томми.

\- Так говорила новая девочка из балета – я слышал на репетиции. Она сказала: «Этот мальчик с ожогами, рыженький из воздушного номера… ты не находишь, что у него очень сексуальные веснушки?»

\- Да ну тебя, – пробормотал Томми.

Его немало поддразнивали насчет того, как хорошо он выглядит в трико. И он начал понимать, что воздушные гимнасты притягивают женщин, как магнитом – и цирковых, и зрительниц. Даже седовласый Папаша Тони вечно ходил по колено в поклонницах.

Марио одной рукой сражался с завязками защиты.

\- Запястье все еще беспокоит тебя, Мэтти? – подошел к нему Папаша Тони.

\- Нет, нормально, только пластырь натирает. Том, передай спирт.

Томми протянул ему бутылочку.

\- Помочь?

Марио позволил Томми обработать потертые места спиртом и обернуть запястье тонким слоем бинта, прежде чем замотать его клейкой лентой и тканью.

Папаша Тони, нахмурившись, наблюдал.

\- Нельзя работать с такой рукой, Мэтт. Завтра же ты отправишься в город и найдешь доктора.

\- Когда оно перевязано, то совсем не мешает, Папаша.

\- Все равно. Ты не будешь бегать весь сезон с воспалением из-за того, что поленился в начале, ты слышишь меня?

\- Да, Папаша! Как скажете, – Марио выглядел злым и встревоженным. – Господи! Ну и ветрище!

\- Если погода ухудшится, полеты придется отменить. И не пробуй пируэт. Закончим двойным. А теперь, дети, дайте мне послушать, что мы будем делать на короткой программе.

Укрыв плечи тяжелой накидкой, Томми почувствовал, как внутри шевельнулась слабая тошнота. Последние минуты перед выходом всегда были для него тяжелыми.

Стоя у форганга, Анжело глянул на север.

\- Гроза, – сказал он.

\- А что если дождь пойдет, когда мы будем наверху? – спросил Томми.

\- Тогда мы постараемся как можно изящнее спуститься, пока перекладины не стали чересчур скользкими. И будем надеяться, что публика слишком увлечется поисками укрытия, чтобы это заметить, – откликнулся Марио.

\- Что хорошего в выступлениях на открытом воздухе, – заметил Анжело, – так это что можно все свернуть, если начнет сильно лить. А в шапито приходится продолжать, даже если трапеций толком не видно из-за дождя и ветра. Под куполом, поверьте, иногда становится весьма и весьма мокро. Помню, был один случай, когда мы ездили со Старром…

\- Тихо! – приказал Папаша Тони, вслушиваясь в оркестр. – Наш выход. Andiamo…

Томми быстро коснулся значка со Святым Михаилом. Когда они пересекали залитый светом манеж, Анжело шепнул:

\- Все будет хорошо.

Стоя на мостике между Марио и Папашей Тони, Томми на секунду услышал аплодисменты, прежде чем снова отбросить все лишние мысли.

Марио блеснул стремительной напряженной улыбкой.

\- Спокойно, Везунчик. Помни: все то же самое, что на тренировках.

Взяв перекладину, парень бросил уголком рта: «Следи за стропами» – и прыгнул. Томми глубоко вздохнул. Он был на своем месте.

Не успело представление закончиться, а зрители – окончательно разойтись, как по манежу засновали униформисты, торопясь все убрать до дождя. Трейлеры и некоторые грузовики уехали уже во время второго отделения. Каждый номер, закончив выступление, собирался и заранее отправлялся на новое место. Быстро освободившись от трико, Томми нырнул в штаны и свитер. Вместе с Марио и Баком он складывал оборудование: тщательно протирал металлические стойки и перекладины, помог туго свернуть сетку. Промокшая или выпачканная аппаратура означала бы бесконечные проблемы, а то и дорогостоящие замены, не говоря уже о серьезной потенциальной опасности.

Вскоре пришла мать Томми – в сапогах и с шарфом на голове. Начался дождь – частый и обильный.

\- Ищешь Томми, Бесс? – спросил Анжело. – Он в грузовике.

Бесс Зейн заглянула внутрь.

\- Поедем? Отец уже отбыл с клетками. Я собираюсь выводить трейлер.

\- Мы еще не закончили, – Марио вытер лицо. – Пусть едет с нами… Не стоит ждать. Как считаешь, Том?

\- Хорошо, – согласилась Бесс Зейн. – Увидимся в следующем городе, Томми.

И она заторопилась прочь, разбрызгивая лужи, как деловитая утка.

\- Пусть бы шел, – сказал Бак. – Без него бы доделали.

\- Да ладно. Анжело, Папаша поведет трейлер… Езжайте вперед, хорошо? Мы с Томми поедем на грузовике.

Анжело ушел, а Бак, словно черепаха, вытянул шею из воротника синей униформы.

 – Черт, минут пять-десять – и здесь будет потоп. Давайте закругляться, пока поле не превратилось в болото. Все собрали?

Марио огляделся.

\- Да, как будто.

В грузовике оборудование уложили на положенные места; откидная полка, которую Сантелли использовали в качестве туалетного столика, закрыла зеркало. Свободное место оставалось лишь посредине, где лежали свернутые матрасы Бака – он спал на них, когда не мог найти дешевое жилье в городе.

\- Все готово? Подсоби мне с дверями, – позвал Бак. – Вы, ребята, сядете впереди?

\- Нет, останемся здесь. Может, вздремнем, да, Том?

\- Конечно, – Томми помог задвинуть тяжелые створки.

Голая площадка под единственным оставшимся источником света совсем опустела. Только разбросанные обертки и ведерки из-под попкорна мокли там и сям под дождем. Почти все уже уехали. К ним подбежал, накинув капюшон, Ламбет.

\- Грузовик готов?

\- Все чисто, – откликнулся Томми, как сотни раз слышал от Марио.

\- Хорошо. Гаси свет, Смитти! – крикнул Ламбет.

Большой прожектор на передвижном генераторе погас. Цирк исчез – остался только залитый дождем пустырь, освещаемый лишь вспышками молний. Бак захлопнул двери, и Томми услышал грохот засова.

Внутри стало темным-темно. Вытащив фонарик, Марио быстро посветил вокруг.

\- Так, сядем на матрасы.

Он стянул перепачканную обувь.

\- Разуйся и ты, Том. А то разведем здесь грязь.

Грузовик медленно сдвинулся с места. Марио кинул туфли в угол, потом отправил туда же мокрые кроссовки. Шины чавкали по слякоти, шумел мотор, дождь тяжело бил по металлической крыше. Марио широко зевнул.

\- Черт, – вздохнул он, – из-за этого ливня мы даже не остановимся поужинать. А в Ньютон приедем часа в два ночи… К тому времени все будет закрыто крепче, чем створки устрицы. Голодный?

\- Переживу.

\- Все равно, вот, возьми, – Марио снова зажег фонарик, и из ящика, где хранился грим, достал большую плитку шоколада.

Половину он вручил Томми.

\- Откуда это у тебя? – поинтересовался тот, разворачивая обертку.

\- Привычка с балетной школы. Некоторые девочки… а Лисс в особенности… пропускали завтрак или забывали сделать перерыв на обед и начинали валиться в обмороки, как подкошенные. С той поры я начал носить с собой шоколад. И когда сладости продавали по карточкам, то брал шоколадку всякий раз, когда натыкался на нее в магазине. Просто на всякий случай.

Удар грома раскатился, как выстрел, и Томми сказал в темноту:

\- А если в нас попадет?

\- В грозу самое безопасное место в мире – движущаяся машина. Шины заземляют или что-то вроде того.

Выл ветер, металлические двери потрескивали, когда грузовик набирал скорость. И внезапно Марио сказал:

\- Слушай, пару дней назад я обещал, что мы поговорим. По-моему, сейчас подходящее время.

И хотя Томми не думал об этом со дня неудачной репетиции, он сразу понял, о чем речь. На ум моментально пришел десяток вопросов, но вдруг стало стыдно спрашивать. Наконец, он набрался духу:

\- Когда я был маленьким, отец рассказывал мне про… про геев. Только он говорил так, что становилось противно. Ты называл их еще как-то…

 - Гомосексуалы.

\- Да. Он… он пытался меня ими напугать.

\- Я не заметил, чтобы ты так уж перепугался.

\- Ничего из того, что ты делал, меня не напугало! – с горячностью заявил Томми.

Марио тронул его руку в темноте.

\- Спасибо. Я не хотел пугать тебя. Или делать больно. И я рад, что ты это знаешь.

\- Папа рассказывал так, будто эти парни… геи, гомо… гомосексуалы бродят рядом и хватают детей. Как будто если бы я прошел мимо такого…

Марио вздохнул.

\- Я таких не знаю. Может, они и бывают. Но… не знаю, никогда не встречал. И будь я проклят, если хоть пальцем трогал кого-то, кто бы этого не хотел. Гомосексуал не обязательно должен быть… извращенцем. Это просто мужчина, который любит не женщин, а других мужчин.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… в этом смысле. В смысле секса.

\- Ага.

\- И ты гомосексуал?

\- Да. Всегда был.

Томми с минуту обдумывал услышанное. Потом проговорил:

\- Наверное, надо тебе сказать. Я не в первый раз… делал это с парнем. Значит, выходит, я тоже такой, да?

Даже в темноте, не видя, Томми почувствовал на себе быстрый взгляд.

\- И сколько вам было? В смысле, тому, второму?

\- Ну, нам обоим было лет по восемь… может, девять…

\- Да нет же, Томми. Что вы делали? Подрочили друг другу? Эту стадию проходят все дети. Во всяком случае, мальчики. Про девочек не знаю, не интересовался. Так или иначе, это совсем ничего не значит, – он помедлил. – Я сейчас спрошу, а ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Был когда-нибудь с девушкой?

Глядя в темноту, Томми пробормотал:

\- Нет. Один раз почти. В прошлом году. Мы потискались немного. Та девушка… ну, она разрешала парням делать с собой всякое…

\- Роза? Ну да. Ее все знают. Перетрахала все, что в штанах. Возможно, тебе повезло, что ничего не было. От нее, небось, можно все, что угодно, подхватить. Папаша Тони сказал, что, если поймает ее возле нашего грузовика, вышвырнет прочь. И чтобы мы с Анжело держались от нее подальше, а если что – сразу к доктору. Так что произошло? Не смог или не захотел?

\- И то, и другое, наверное. Она… она засмеялась и спросила, не гей ли я.

Еще один навязчивый призрак скользнул в мыслях. Джефф Марлин и его грязный шепот: _хочешь быть моей девочкой_?

Но Марио хмыкнул.

\- С нее станется! Нет, малыш, не так все это всплывает. Просто она тебе не подходила, вот и все. Вот если бы ты встречался с другими девушками – теми, которые в самом деле нравятся, – но все равно хотел бы мужчину, тогда да.

_Которые в самом деле нравятся._

Томми вдруг подумал о Стелле – в тот день, когда они поехали кататься. Как она, мокрая, хохотала у него в руках, и как он обнимал ее, обнаженную под халатом. С неожиданным наплывом чувственной памяти он понял, чего хотел тогда. Томми начал говорить, потом умолк. Подобное нельзя было выразить так, чтобы не возникло ложное впечатление. Марио мог подумать, что Стелла такая же, как Роза Джейн. А она не такая. Совсем не такая.

_Даже если они с Джонни спали… Она не такая…_

Но Марио не нравились женщины. Он бы не понял.

\- Некоторые мужчины, – тихо сказал Марио, – их немного, но они есть, ложатся с другими мужчинами, когда не могут найти женщину. Моряки, например. Или заключенные. Но нельзя сказать, что они… по-настоящему гомосексуальны.

Затем снова наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым металлическим грохотом дождя.

\- Том… я поступил грязно. Тогда, в машине.

\- Я бы остановил тебя, если бы был против. И ты это знал. Как в ту ночь, когда… ты ночевал у меня в комнате. Ты же не спал, верно?

\- Да, – согласился Марио. – Просто хотел, чтобы ты так думал.

\- Как я уже говорил… я, наверное, тоже этого хотел.

\- Знаешь, – мягко сказал Марио, – ты мог бы устроить мне жуткие проблемы. Ты даже еще не совершеннолетний.

\- С какой стати мне устраивать тебе проблемы?

\- Ну, если бы я навредил тебе. Или напугал.

\- Ты все повторяешь про эти испуги. Чего здесь бояться?

Марио, потянувшись, сжал его руку. И снова наступила пауза.

Наконец Томми сказал:

\- Тебе совсем нет дела до девушек? Или ты не можешь…

\- Могу, – сухо ответил Марио. – И делал. Просто они меня не особенно интересуют. Я ничего не имею против девушек… некоторые мне очень даже нравятся… но заниматься с ними сексом мне неохота. Есть множество вещей, которые я люблю больше, вот и все.

Томми начал было спрашивать, какие и как, но вдруг понял, что не горит желанием знать. По его меркам разговор и так зашел немножко чересчур далеко. Он хотел знать и в то же время опасался и стыдился того, что последует дальше. Воображение тревожило неясными образами. Хотелось сменить тему, но не хотелось ее бросать.

\- Ты всегда таким был, Марио? Или я слишком любопытен?

\- Я расскажу все, что ты пожелаешь. Вот бы… Господи, вот бы со мной кто-нибудь поговорил, когда я был примерно в твоем возрасте. Я просто пытаюсь сообразить, как сказать, чтобы ты понял. Это словно объяснять, как падать в сетку. Надо испытать на своей шкуре.

\- Это начал тот… кто тебе сильно нравился?

На самом деле Томми имел в виду «как ты со мной», но не осмелился сказать.

Марио коротко и горько рассмеялся.

\- Нет. В моем случае это был человек, который мне вовсе не нравился.

Расстроенный, Томми гадал, как можно заниматься подобными вещами с людьми, которые тебе несимпатичны. Подумав немного, он так и спросил.

Голос Марио вдруг задрожал.

\- А вот это одна из загадок Вселенной, малыш. Мудрость затонувшей Атлантиды. Зачем трахаться с теми, на кого потом и смотреть противно.

\- Но… – Томми вдруг ощутил себя так, будто на середине падения обнаружил, что сетка порвана.

\- В чем дело, Том? Тот еще разговорчик для парня твоего возраста. Намудрил я, наверное. Что случилось? Я тебя чем-то огорчил?

Томми промямлил:

\- Я бы… не делал этого… если бы человек мне не нравился.

\- Тогда тебе чертовски повезло, – пробормотал Марио. А потом громко охнул: – Господи! Что я за дурак! Полоумный идиот! Томми, слушай… Нет, иди сюда и послушай.

Он попытался притянуть мальчика к себе, но тот сторонился.

\- Том, боже мой, ты что, решил, будто я говорю про тебя? Пытаюсь окружными путями сказать, что ты мне не нравишься? Ты разве не понимаешь… Ах, да брось ты, перестань!

Он силой заставил Томми сесть ближе и сказал напряженным шепотом.

\- Знаешь, что больше всего огорчило меня, когда я понял, что я… гей? Я расстроился, что у меня, скорее всего, никогда не будет детей. С братьями я особо не водился. С Джонни мы вечно грызлись, а Марк… мы друг друга потеряли. Но с первого дня, когда я начал работать с тобой, это было, как… Ну, будто у меня вдруг появился брат, о котором я всегда мечтал. Близкий человек, который любит меня. Знаешь, что? Когда я понял, что ты мне нравишься… в определенном смысле… я твердил себе, что слишком люблю тебя, чтобы все это затевать… секс и все такое… Говорил себе, что уж лучше ты будешь мне как младший брат. Братишка, которого я мог бы… – он запнулся и выговорил почти беззвучно: – любить.

Томми протянул руки и обнял его. Признался, уткнувшись Марио в плечо:

\- У меня никогда не было брата. Я притворялся, будто ты на самом деле мой старший брат. Как говорил Папаша Тони.

\- Да?

Они сидели в обнимку в темноте, и Томми радовался, что Марио не видит его лица. Сквозь комок в горле он сказал:

\- Я боялся, тебе наскучит, что я болтаюсь следом, как… как щенок.

\- И я боялся, – пробормотал Марио. – Ты был такой маленький, и я опасался, что… распущу руки. Как тогда, когда мы ехали с пляжа. Господи, я кровью потел! Думал, сейчас выскочишь из машины, кинешься в дом и скажешь первому попавшемуся, что я тебя домогаюсь.

\- Вовсе нет. Никогда. Если бы я злился на тебя, то сказал бы тебе. И никому больше, – Томми помедлил. – Марио, можно спросить кое-что? Как ты узнал, что ты такой? Что ты гомосексуал?

Парень молчал так долго, что Томми успел пожалеть о вопросе, но в конце концов ответил:

\- Ладно. Я был чуть старше тебя. Где-то лет шестнадцати. Ты помнишь, что меня воспитали в католической вере, и всякий раз, когда у нас появлялись такие мысли... про секс… надо было идти на исповедь. «Греховные помыслы» – вот как это называлось. Священник нас исповедовал, давал четки, наказывал молиться, чтобы очиститься от скверны, и все такое. Ну, я пробовал перепихнуться с парой девчонок, и в результате – большой круглый ноль. То есть, им вроде понравилось, все прошло, как положено, но это было то же самое, что выпить пива или не спать всю ночь. Звучит круто, пока из этого не вырастаешь. А потом – ничего особенного. В результате я решил, что у меня слабый темперамент, и забил.

Помолчав, Марио хохотнул.

\- Все случилось в тот год, когда я сломал запястье. Вот это самое, с которым сейчас столько возни. Кстати, напомни, что завтра мне надо прокатиться к доктору. Так вот, начало сезона – а я на шесть недель в гипсе. Шатался вокруг, страдал ерундой и выводил Люсию из себя. Она тогда снова с нами ездила: присматривала за Лисс, но, конечно, не летала – двигаться ей еще было тяжеловато. Просто заведовала реквизитом и гардеробом. Она предложила мне на время вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, но я хотел остаться с цирком. А еще с нами ездил один коммивояжер… не помню, как его звали. Гарри как-там-его. Беннет. Нет, Беннике. Да, Гарри Беннике. Он спросил, не желаю ли я недельку покататься с ним. Разведать площадки, собрать бумажки, подыскать полезных людей и так далее. Что ж, я согласился. Мы поселились в одном номере гостиницы. К тому времени он успел сказать достаточно, чтобы я сообразил, откуда ветер дует. Он угостил меня выпивкой – но сказать, что напоил, было бы нечестно. Короче, я понял, что с моим темпераментом все в порядке. Просто я играл не за ту команду, – Марио задумчиво потер запястье. – Он не был плохим парнем. И я радовался, что выяснил, наконец, в чем дело. Ну а потом… что ж, всякое бывало. Просто никогда не встречал человека, к которому бы сильно тянуло.

Томми обнял его.

\- Расскажешь?

Марио улыбался – мальчик слышал по голосу.

\- Зачем? Средний американец скорее повесился бы, чем признался, но, наверное, у меня и в самом деле слабый темперамент. И я… трачу столько энергии на полеты, что остается не так уж много. Думаю… – он замолчал, потом несмело продолжил: – когда в людях много энергии, и они на что-то ее используют, то на другие вещи ее не хватает. А если тебя не устраивает работа, или ты не выкладываешься до конца, то начинаешь искать, чем заполнить пустое место. Сексом, бесконечной погоней за деньгами и все такое. Большинство людей как бы… пустые внутри. Полые. Я читал что-то такое в колледже и даже тогда подумал, что многие именно такие, полые, и пытаются заполнить пустоту сексом, потому что у них больше ничего нет.

Томми робко спросил:

\- Ты поэтому начинаешь все это, когда скучно… или ты чем-то недоволен?

\- Да, да, точно! – Марио оживился, словно на него только что снизошло озарение. – Когда мне грустно, или у меня плохое настроение… И это как-то нечестно по отношению к другим людям – использовать их, чтобы избавиться от своей хандры. Секс должен быть чем-то большим. Но будь я проклят, если знаю, чем!

Томми рискнул спросить – опасаясь влезть, куда не надо, испортить редкий момент откровения.

\- Быть может… плохое настроение приходит, когда ты слишком много думаешь о своих чувствах. Может быть… я так коряво объясняю… но, может, тебе нужно больше времени проводить с людьми, перестать так много думать. Я не только про секс, просто быть ближе с другими. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да. А еще я понимаю, что если мы проболтаем всю ночь, то наша завтрашняя работа лучше не станет. Пора на боковую, – Марио коротко обнял его за плечи и тут же отпустил. – Спи, парень.

Томми послушно улегся, снова и снова прокручивая в голове сказанное. Наполовину желая этого, наполовину сомневаясь, он почти ожидал чего-то еще. К этому следовало привыкнуть. Внутри теплились озадаченность, тревога и – поверх всего – тихая невыразимая нежность.

\- Я рад, что ты рассказал мне, Марио.

Парень снова нашел его руку в темноте. Но ничего не сказал. Оба молчали, застигнутые той временной отчужденностью, которая неизбежно следует за разговором слишком личным, затронувшим чересчур интимные струны. Томми осознавал эту отчужденность и напряжение. Делая свое признание, Марио в некотором смысле вверял свое будущее в руки Томми. Теперь ответственность за любые перемены или развитие отношений лежала и на Томми тоже, и он на секунду обиделся за это.

С безнадежным смущением Томми понял, что Марио снова отдалился. Это всегда случалось. Они были вместе – близкие, друзья, почти братья – а потом Марио вдруг разом оказывался по ту сторону невидимого барьера. Даже сейчас.

Томми имел лишь смутное понятие об угрызениях совести, которые заставляли Марио ждать его инициативы к чему-то большему. Свернувшись на матрасе, мальчик попытался уснуть. Долгое время спустя Марио тронул его за плечо, но Томми не шевелился, и Марио убрал руку. Томми даже не понял, чего больше испытал по этому поводу: сожаления или облегчения. В конце концов ему удалось сбежать в темноту, полную странных снов, где он лез по лестницам и канатам на огромный аппарат – лишь затем, чтобы обнаружить сверху еще один, и еще, и еще. Он раскачивался на трапеции, чьи стропы крепились к пустоте, а перекладина слишком сильно напоминала живую плоть. Марио ловил его на дальнем конце, но Томми ни разу не смог дотянуться до его рук и бесконечно летел вниз. Проснувшись, мальчик уставился в темноту, взмокший от ужаса. Марио, лежа на боку, дышал тихо и глубоко. Томми подвинулся ближе, обнял его, но парень не двигался. Тогда Томми устроил голову у него на плече и снова соскользнул в сон – на этот раз без всяких тревожных сновидений. И вообще без сновидений.


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛАВА 14

 

Цирк Ламбета пересек Техас и двинулся на север, в Нью-Мексико. Теперь Томми не скучал: Сантелли не давали ему бездельничать. Будучи самым младшим в труппе, он делал все, что прежде лежало на плечах Марио. Он вытряхивал и проветривал накидки, следил за шнуровкой на обуви, носил одежду в прачечную, когда двухдневная стоянка позволяла заняться стиркой. Дождливыми утрами Томми вместе с Баком отсылали проверять тросы и сетку, и он же перед представлениями должен был увериться, что перекладины сухие и аккуратно обернуты. Томми не понимал, что Анжело или Папаша Тони всегда ненавязчиво проверяют его работу; они создавали у него впечатление, будто именно на нем лежит ответственность за их безопасность. Вскоре это вошло в привычку, которую Томми предстояло пронести через всю жизнь.

Он начал отдаляться от родителей, появляясь в семейном трейлере только поесть и поспать. Старожилы все еще говорили «сын Тома Зейна», но для новоприбывших он был «Томми Сантелли, паренек из воздушного номера». К концу июня он откликался на это имя, как на родное.

Как-то ранним июлем на вечернем представлении Томми стоял у форганга в красной ливрее униформиста, которую носил в первом отделении, и смотрел, как отец работает с котами. Теперь, будучи артистом, он начал замечать, какого самоконтроля и дисциплины требует этот номер. Зрелище по-прежнему его страшило.

Подняв обруч, Том Зейн щелкнул бичом. С легким рычанием Биг Бой прыгнул сквозь обруч и небрежно приземлился на тумбу. Том Зейн толкнул обруч сквозь прутья, где его поймал ассистент, и Томми перевел дыхание. А отец тем временем крутнулся на каблуках, поворачиваясь к Принцу, и снова ударил бичом по полу. У Томми привычно засосало под ложечкой. _Страх._ Он боялся, пусть даже знал, что рычание, оскалы и хлопки бича предназначены, по большей части, для того, чтобы впечатлить публику.

«Львы ленивы, – не раз повторял Том Зейн. – В цирке их хорошо кормят. Номер для них – небольшая разминка перед ужином». Он часто заводил такие разговоры, пытаясь убедить Томми ему ассистировать. Но мальчику от одной мысли становилось дурно, и в конце концов отец отступил.

Вот и сейчас, будучи в полной безопасности, Томми чувствовал холодное тошнотворное напряжение. Даже когда Том Зейн работал с Люцифером, который позволял торжественно пожимать себе лапу и игриво перекатывался на спину, чтобы дрессировщик сел ему на живот, Томми было не по себе – а ведь его мать выкормила зверя из бутылочки. Работая с Принцем, даже Том Зейн двигался с преувеличенной осторожностью и не отрывал от кота глаз. Томми вспомнил не раз слышанные от отца слова: «Большие коты не бывают ручными. Пусть и дрессированные, они всегда остаются дикими зверями и всегда опасны. Даже старина Люцифер, если его напугать или огорчить, может забыть всю дрессировку и броситься на меня. Это будет моя вина, не его. Но плохо придется мне».

Томми отвел глаза, пока львы один за другим перепрыгивали отца и возвращались на тумбы. Отец позировал в центре – с двумя львами по каждую сторону, и Томми с облегчением выдохнул, глядя, как ассистент возится с решетками. Однажды он таки попробовал себя в этой работе, после чего отец признал, что дрессировщиками рождаются, а не становятся, и оставил надежду, что сын последует по его стопам.

Сцена распалась: с новым щелчком бича львы по очереди спрыгивали с тумб. Ассистент поднял решетку, звери своеобразной раскачивающейся рысцой потрусили к двери. И вдруг Пик Лейти выдохнул: «О Боже!» и бросился вперед. Принц прошел в двери, но повернулся прежде, чем за ним опустилась решетка, и выскочил обратно на манеж. Прижав уши и рыча, лев медленно подбирался к Тому Зейну. Его не останавливали ни окрики, ни даже щелчок бича в угрожающей близости от морды. На самом деле Том Зейн никогда не бил своих котов, а если бы и ударил, им бы это не повредило. Они боялись самого щелчка, и этот звук – да еще кусочки мяса – вот и все, что использовал дрессировщик, чтобы держать их под контролем. Том Зейн снова крикнул, но Принц не отступал. Сейчас Пик Лейти и Анжело оба бежали к клетке. А потом случилось неизбежное – прыжок, который Томми прочувствовал от головы до пят. Том Зейн, отскочив, схватил стул, которым время от времени защищался от сделавшихся неуправляемыми животных. Он пятился, кружил, но под весом льва не устоял на ногах.

Оркестр грянул увертюрой к следующему номеру. Анжело и Пик были уже в клетке. Томми кинулся к форгангу. Отец был на ногах, по белым брюкам бежала кровь. Принц рычал и бил хвостом.

Кто-то поймал Томми за локоть.

\- Ради бога, не ходи туда, Том!

Сильным рывком Марио заставил Томми развернуться спиной к манежу. Дюжина униформистов и оказавшихся поблизости артистов столпились вокруг большой клетки, закрывая ее от публики. На манеж поспешно вывели дрессированных слонов. После короткой борьбы за лучший обзор Томми увидел отца: тот снова был на полу. К форгангу торопилась мать, и Томми вдруг пришел в себя. Растерянность обернулась чем-то выцветшим и холодным. Он обхватил мать за пояс.

\- Мама! Не ходи туда, не…

\- Что случилось?

У нее было совсем белое лицо, и Томми впервые с изумлением понял: «Я стал выше нее». Он держал ее, прикрывая точно так же, как Марио прикрывал его.

\- Не смотри, – попросил мальчик. – Ты все равно ничего не сделаешь. Принц прыгнул на него…

Перед глазами стояли жуткие красные кляксы на белой ткани.

\- Нет, пусти, – быстро сказала Элизабет Зейн. – Я должна идти, Томми. Я управляюсь с котами лучше Кардиффа. И если я не пойду сейчас, они могут застрелить Принца…

Быстро высвободившись из рук сына, она побежала к манежу. С того мига, как Принц сделал первый прыжок, не прошло и полной минуты. На трибунах стоял тревожный гул, слышный даже сквозь бодрую мелодию оркестра. Теперь Томми ясно все видел. Отец был за защитным ограждением с Анжело, мать – с Кардиффом в большой клетке. Оба теснили кота к выходу: Кардифф – стулом, мать – железной палкой. Томми ступил на манеж. Анжело и Пик Лейти помогали отцу подняться. Весь верх белого костюма превратился в черно-бордовые лохмотья – не то ткань, не то порванная кожа. Голова отца безвольно свешивалась на грудь. Сделав шаг, он упал на руки Анжело.

Томми вдруг понял, что его плечо сжимают стальные пальцы Марио.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, – сказал тот сквозь зубы. – У тебя десять минут до номера.

\- Марио, это же мой папа! Он ранен, он, может, умирает…

\- А мне наплевать. Пусть хоть половина штата вымрет, но ты должен быть на аппарате через десять минут! Шевелись!

Марио подкрепил слова грубым толчком, и Томми, спотыкаясь, поспешил к стоянке. В грузовик он вошел с пересохшим ртом, чувствуя, как все вокруг плывет. Внутри его окружили знакомые запахи: металл, влажная одежда, канифоль, пот – но теперь они казались странными, чужими, и в животе от них поднималась тошнота. Обувь и топ Марио уже приготовил. Томми вытащил трико, машинально проверил ярлычок на поясе – то оказались трико Анжело. Он взял другие – угадал. До мальчика начало доходить: лежи его отец мертвым на полу клетки, все равно пришлось бы влезать в эти трико и быть на аппарате через восемь минут.

Томми надел одну штанину, потом, дрожа, прислонился к стене. Во рту поселился отвратительный привкус. В этот момент он ненавидел Марио, тихо натягивающего трико на голые ноги.

Парень обернулся и смерил его яростным взглядом.

\- Если собрался блевать, ступай наружу да побыстрее. Пошевеливайся, чтоб тебя! Они постараются затянуть мото-шоу на пару минут, но надо торопиться. Давай же, черт возьми!

Сердце по-прежнему словно сжимал крепкий кулак, но дрожь исчезла, сменившись холодным гневом. Поджав губы, Томми снова схватился за трико. В грузовик влетел Анжело, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. В один момент он скинул брюки и дернул трико. Штанины переплелись, он с проклятием наклонился их распутать. Ладони Томми были влажные. Он тщательно их вытер, протер спиртом и снова вытер. Анжело, справившись с трико, протянул руки.

\- Мэтт, кинь ленту. Томми, твой отец жив… Забрали в больницу в Альбукерке. Его придется штопать, но он будет в порядке. Закрепи.

Марио резко указал локтем, и Томми заторопился к ящику за клейкой лентой. На руке Анжело зиял длинный кровавый потек.

\- Хочешь, я буду сегодня ловить? – предложил Марио.

\- Все нормально. Заклей получше.

Томми стоял рядом, пока Марио аккуратными витками накладывал пластырь на предплечье Анжело. В их работе все время что-то случалось. У него самого и дня не проходило без растяжения, синяка или ожога. А однажды его локоть болел, не переставая, два месяца подряд.

_Но когти… ленты окровавленной одежды… или окровавленной плоти…_

\- Томми, проклятье, соберись! – рявкнул Анжело. – Давай руки.

\- Прости, – глухо выговорил Томми. – У тебя кровь на лице.

\- Мэтт, кинь полотенце. Том, сожми кулаки, а то будет резать, когда схватишься за перекладину, – напомнил Анжело.

Закончив, он сунул Томми моток ткани.

\- Вот, забинтуй Мэтту больное запястье, а я принесу накидки.

Томми молча повиновался. Где-то на середине процедуры Марио вскинул глаза.

\- Черт, полегче! Слишком туго!

\- Извини…

Голос начал дрожать.

Марио кинул на него взбешенный взгляд. У линии волос бусинами выступил пот.

\- Тебе что, хорошего пинка дать?

\- Перестань, – сказал Анжело. – Не кричи на него, Мэтт.

\- Не кричать? Том, либо ты немедленно возьмешь себя в руки, либо я тебе врежу! Ты слышишь меня? У тебя песок в волосах, – он достал собственную расческу и провел ей по голове мальчика.

В грузовик запрыгнул Папаша Тони. Будучи одним из весьма немногих артистов, свободных от дополнительных обязанностей в первом отделении, он успел переодеться. Молниеносным движением Папаша Тони схватил накидку.

\- Идемте… мы опаздываем.

В этот же момент в дверном проеме показалась голова клоуна.

\- Сантелли? Готовы?

Папаша Тони гордо выпятил подбородок.

\- Сантелли всегда готовы. Andiamo, ragazzi.

Марио взял Томми под локоть и потащил к выходу. Сквозь заволокший мысли туман мальчик чуял нечто неистовое, эмоциональное в том, как они шли на этот раз – все вместе, рядом. _Сантелли всегда готовы._ Впервые Томми ощутил слабый призрак осознания, что у него номер – прямо сейчас, невзирая ни на что. Понимание это проведет его через все жизненные невзгоды, трагедии и даже смерти.

 _Сантелли всегда готовы._ И он был одним из них. Вздернув подбородок, Томми шагал рядом с Марио, стараясь двигаться с той же спокойной надменностью.

Оркестр заиграл вступление, свет прожектора выхватил их на краю манежа, и Томми сделал глубокий вдох. Машинально поднеся пальцы к шее, с проблеском удивления нащупал маленький значок. И когда только успел снять его с воротника свитера? Огни слепили глаза. Потом Томми стоял на мостике рядом с Марио, и в животе все переворачивалось, но это было знакомое ощущение. Перекладина оказалась очень реальной – твердая, тяжелая. Затем пришла реальность запястий Марио, обернутых белым, тонких строп ловиторок, в которых раскачивались Анжело и Папаша Тони, собственного тела, взлетающего все выше. Все остальное оставалось туманным и далеким, мир сузился до линии полета, бритвенно-острой грани реальности под его парящим телом…

Каким-то образом они отработали номер: финальный барабанный бой, два с половиной сальто, шквал аплодисментов, поклон Марио. Когда Томми оказался на земле, его снова повело.

Уже в грузовике Анжело приказал:

\- Вы двое, одевайтесь скорее. Ты поведешь, Мэтт. Боюсь, я не справлюсь.

В дверях появился Джим Ламбет.

\- Анжело, как ты?

\- Ничего, – коротко бросил Анжело, и Томми с новым приступом ужаса увидел сочащуюся из-под повязки кровь.

\- Что случилось? – прошептал он.

\- А ты не видел? Он вытащил твоего отца прямо из-под Принца.

\- Все нормально, – повторил Анжело. – Но мне понадобится укол от столбняка… Кошачьи когти всегда ядовиты. Я могу чем-то помочь, Джим?

\- Да. Разузнай, что будет делать Бесс, – сказал Ламбет. – Она только и тревожится, как бы мы не пристрелили этого проклятого льва. Не волнуйся, Анжело, мы соберем ваш аппарат.

Томми молча сидел в машине Сантелли, и в кои-то веки Анжело не отпускал замечаний по поводу манеры вождения Марио. Путь пришлось спрашивать на заправке, но больницу они в конце концов отыскали. И в безжалостном свете белых коридоров выглядели как трое бродяг, потому что на трико натянули старые штаны, а Анжело по-прежнему носил верх от костюма и ливрею. Аккуратная, словно накрахмаленная медсестра, поглядев на них круглыми глазами, даже слегка попятилась.

\- Мистер Зейн? Несчастный случай в цирке? Минутку, пожалуйста. Думаю, он все еще в операционной. Сюда, пожалуйста.

Она отвела их в приемную, и там Томми увидел мать – бледную, измученную, с большим кровавым пятном на платье. Вскочив, она бросилась к ним.

\- Томми, Томми, Томми…

Мальчик обнял мать, чувствуя, как та дрожит и всхлипывает. Спустя минуту Бесс немного успокоилась.

\- Как хорошо, что вы приехали, Анжело.

\- Ну, мне в любом случае надо показать кому-нибудь царапину.

\- Если бы не ты…

Она взяла его ладонь обеими руками, и Анжело смущенно качнул головой.

\- Ладно, ладно, Бесс, забудь. Как Том?

\- Принц порвал его трижды… один раз ударил по руке и два по ребрам. Он потерял много крови, и глаз поврежден… – женщина снова расплакалась.

Марио взял ее за плечи и бережно усадил в кресло.

\- Томми, оставайся с матерью. Элизабет, я принесу вам кофе. Анжело, найди себе доктора.

Томми сел рядом с матерью. Через некоторое время вернулся Анжело – с аккуратной толстой повязкой на предплечье. Марио принес кофе и, не спрашивая, вручил Томми стаканчик. Мальчик сделал глоток, но напиток был таким горьким, что Томми поставил его на пол почти нетронутым.

\- Я так и знал, что этот кот – убийца, – сказал он.

Бесс Зейн вскинула голову.

\- Ох, нет, Младший, Принц не виноват. Том знал, что у Принца болит зуб, и нечаянно задел его рукой по той стороне. Принц испугался – вот и все. Он испугался, и ему было больно. Они же как дети.

\- Хорошенький ребеночек, – пробормотал Томми, не раз слышавший эту присказку.

Наконец, вечность спустя, появился доктор.

\- Миссис Зейн?

Все четверо вскочили на ноги.

\- Миссис Зейн, сейчас вы можете на несколько секунд увидеть вашего мужа. И на минуту утром.

\- Как… как он?

Доктор обвел их взглядом, и Томми снова остро ощутил, какое впечатление они производят. В том числе мать – в потрепанном пальто и заляпанном кровью платье.

\- Ранения довольно серьезные. Сломаны лучевая кость и четыре ребра. Думаю, лев насел на него всем весом. Рука сильно пострадала, порвана мышца плеча. На грудь и плечо пришлось наложить около восьмидесяти швов. С глазом хуже. Ущерб окончательно прояснится, когда спадет опухоль, но уже сейчас можно сказать, что веко разорвано. Скорее всего, мы сохраним ему зрение, но буду честен – выглядит неважно. В раны, нанесенные дикими животными, всегда попадает инфекция.

Анжело перекрестился.

\- Вам лучше идти домой, миссис Зейн, – мягко предложил доктор. – Сыновья отвезут вас.

Бесс качнула головой.

\- Я остаюсь. Анжело, отвези Томми.

\- Разумеется.

Томми начал было доказывать, что может остаться с матерью, но Марио крепко сжал его плечо и отконвоировал к машине.

\- Мне сесть за руль, Анжело?

\- Да ну! – тот нетерпеливо поджидал, пока они устроятся. - Рука в порядке. Меня домашние кошки хуже царапали!

Томми снова ощутил тяжелую дурноту. Если он пробудет с цирком двадцать лет, сможет ли вот так запросто войти в львиную клетку, спасти человека, а потом отработать собственный номер с глубокой раной на руке, о которой даже не сочтет нужным упомянуть?

У него застучали зубы, и Марио позвал:

\- Прибавь немного. Паренька знобит.

\- Неудивительно, – откликнулся Анжело. – Чудо, что он вообще так долго продержался. Ты был слишком суров с ним, Мэтт.

Марио приобнял Томми за плечи.

 - Слушай, Том, мне пришлось на тебя наорать, иначе бы ты расклеился. А за тобой и все остальные. Потом узнали бы зрители – и все, паника. Я видел такое. А так ты держал себя в руках, и все прошло гладко. Сейчас можешь не сдерживаться, если хочешь. Теперь самое время – когда все позади.

\- Мне… п-просто оч-чень х-х-холодно, – выговорил Томми. – Наверное… наверное, з-замерз в… в б-больнице.

На стоянке царили темнота и тишина, но на звук мотора из билетной будки выскочил Джим Ламбет.

\- Анжело, все в порядке? Томми, как отец?

Выслушав их, он потрепал Томми по плечу.

\- Хороший парень. Марио, отведи его в постель. Он молодчина.

Мальчик слышал лестный отзыв, но слишком замерз, чтобы разбирать слова. Анжело подвез их к трейлеру Зейнов, и Марио с Томми вышли.

\- Я останусь с ним. Иди поспи, Анжело.

\- Я в порядке, – заспорил Томми, но Марио молча подтолкнул его к дверям.

Здесь по-прежнему горел свет, корзинка с рукоделием лежала там, где оставила ее мать, – с его собственными трико, натянутыми на штопальный грибок. На спинке кресла висела отцовская рубашка.

Томми сжимал зубы, холод пробирал, казалось, до костей. Он забыл, каково это – быть в тепле. Ему чудилось, будто он сдерживает дыхание, сопротивляясь холодному удушающему напряжению, долгие часы.

Марио сразу отправился в ванную.

\- Слава богу, что здесь хорошее снабжение горячей водой. Раздевайся и прими душ – очень горячий, какой только сможешь вытерпеть. Я принесу что-нибудь теплое.

\- Марио, я же сказал, что все в порядке…

Парень пихнул его в плечо.

\- Делай, что сказано, и не усложняй мне жизнь. Лучше скажи спасибо, что мы не в шапито. А то обходился бы ведром холодной воды. Если простудишься, легче от этого никому не станет. Давай, пошел.

Под тугими обжигающими струями внешний холод постепенно ушел. Но внутренняя боль все крепчала. Томми натянул поверх пижамы свитер и вышел. Марио возился в кухне.

\- Лучше? Где твоя мать держит кофе? Приготовлю ужин… или завтрак. Тебе надо закинуть внутрь что-нибудь горячее.

\- В этой жестянке. Я ничего не хочу. Если поем, стошнит.

\- Ладно, ладно, тогда иди в постель. Лично я умираю с голоду. Стараюсь не наедаться перед вечерним представлением, а сейчас почти утро. Не возражаешь, если я перекушу?

Томми вдруг стало стыдно.

\- Нет, конечно. Давай помогу. Яичница сойдет? Яйца – единственное, что у нас точно есть, – наклонившись, он вытащил сковородку. – Да, пару дюжин. Сколько тебе? Может, тоже переоденешься? Сам все время твердишь мне о простуде.

\- Да, пожалуй.

Когда Марио вернулся, Томми уже нарезал бекон на салфетку и принялся за готовку яичницы. Он заметил, что Марио улыбается, и смутно удивился причине. К тому времени, как еда оказалась на тарелках, Томми понял, что тоже голоден. Он сел, Марио опустился рядом. Томми взял чашку, и горячий аромат кофе, жар чашки в его руке словно растопили тугой ноющий ком в горле. Тарелку с яичницей Томми вдруг увидел сквозь мутную, обжигающую глаза пелену.

Марио положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ну все, – шепнул он, – спокойно. Уже можно. Все закончилось. Давай пей, – он поднес чашку к губам Томми. – Горячо, но ты все равно глотай. Вот так, молодец.

Томми сглотнул, фыркнул, закашлялся и снова глотнул. Сам взял чашку и – со слезами и смехом пополам – сказал:

\- Я… в порядке. Меня не надо… кормить с ложечки.

\- Тогда ешь, ragazzo.

\- Хорошо, – Томми взял вилку.

Они жевали в тишине, за окном стояли серые предутренние сумерки.

\- Слышишь? – нарушил молчание Марио. – Ветер. Или дождь? Подлей мне кофе, ты ближе.

Томми принес кофейник и наклонил его над чашкой Марио. Потом вдруг рассмеялся.

\- У тебя повязки размокли. Ты забыл их снять, когда мылся.

\- Должно быть, у меня на уме было что-то другое, – Марио оттолкнул тарелку. – Иди спать. Я побуду с тобой.

\- Я и один справлюсь.

\- Расслабься, – фыркнул Марио. – Я вовсе не собираюсь тебя нянчить. Просто Анжело и Папаша Тони небось десятый сон видят и прибьют меня, если я их разбужу. Не против, если вздремну здесь?

\- Пожалуйста, – пробормотал Томми.

Марио шагнул к дверям и глянул наружу, на серое небо. На стоянке не было никакого света, помимо центрального прожектора, который никогда не выключали. Где-то в отдалении переступала копытами привязанная лошадь.

\- Дождь. Завтра… то есть сегодня никакого представления. Иди в кровать.

Томми разложил диван, служивший ему постелью. Видеть темную пустоту родительской комнаты он не мог. Вытянувшись во весь рост, Томми закрыл глаза, и все образы, которые он так старательно изгонял из сознания, нахлынули с новой силой и ужасающей четкостью: страшные окровавленные лохмотья, отец, обмякший на руках Анжело, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями…

_…около восьмидесяти швов… скорее всего мы сохраним ему зрение…_

Марио выключил свет. Диван слегка скрипнул, когда парень сел на край разуться. Лег он прямо как был – одетый.

\- Будешь спать в одежде? Достать тебе папину пижаму?

\- Не надо. Уже почти утро.

Без всякого предупреждения Томми со стыдом ощутил, как дыхание перехватило, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Марио, повернувшись к нему, сказал шепотом:

\- Слушай, малыш, расслабься. В цирке все время что-то случается. Ты же знаешь. Вот, клади голову мне на плечо, – он обнял Томми за спину. – Так лучше.

Ноющая тяжесть начала растворяться, и Томми, совершенно измученный, забылся тяжелым сном.

 

Когда он проснулся, в полном серенького света трейлере никого не было. Снаружи слышались шлепающие шаги, надсадный шум заводящегося мотора, позвякивание упряжи, жутковато-жалобный рев недовольного слона, топот копыт, далекий плач ребенка – обыденная симфония цирка дождливым утром.

А затем сквозь приоткрытую дверь донесся голос Марио – холодный и разгневанный, какого Томми ни разу не слышал.

\- Анжело, были бы у меня твои мысли – я бы мыл их три раза на дню зеленым мылом! Паренек едва не заболел от шока. Я просто решил не оставлять его одного. Вот что это было. И это все, что было! Иисус, Мария и Иосиф! За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Анжело что-то пробормотал, и Марио, явно не успокоенный, рявкнул:

\- Ну ладно, ладно, хочешь всему проклятому двору разболтать? Иди помоги Папаше, я сам справлюсь! Если, конечно, не собираешься расспрашивать Томми…

\- Собираюсь, – ответил Анжело и через минуту без стука вошел в трейлер. – Проснулся, Том?

\- Ага… – Томми сел, моргая. – А что? Что-то случилось?

Смерив мальчика долгим пристальным взглядом, Анжело покачал головой:

\- Нет. Просто Большой Джим отменил дневное шоу. Льет как из ведра. В полдень выдвигаемся в следующий город. Одевайся, надо посмотреть, можно ли перевозить твоего отца.

Томми торопливо влез в одежду и нашел в холодильнике немного молока. Управившись с этим скудным завтраком, он вышел наружу. Дождь превращал землю в слякоть, а на местах, где были стены манежа, стояли лужи. Большинство трейлеров уже уехали.

Когда Томми пересекал стоянку, к нему подошел Джефф Кардифф – ассистент Тома Зейна.

\- Поедешь к отцу в больницу? Скажи, пусть не волнуется. Я поработаю с котами несколько дней. Если, конечно, твоя мать не захочет его заменить.

\- Хорошо, я передам.

\- Он потеряет глаз?

\- Надеюсь, нет.

\- Твоей маме не позавидуешь. Особенно сейчас. Тебе надо ехать с цирком, а ей – оставаться здесь, с ним, – вздохнул Кардифф. – Ну, передавай им обоим от меня лучшие пожелания. Поеду с котами.

Он ушел, а Томми стоял под дождем, не замечая даже, что промокает. Его вдруг со свежей силой поразило понимание, что он не просто цирковой ребенок, путешествующий со своей семьей. Он сам артист, связанный контрактом. Прошлым вечером он поднялся на аппарат, не зная, жив его отец или мертв. А сейчас – как все – продолжит тур.

Рядом остановился рабочий.

\- Томми, я отцепил трейлер твоих родителей. Мы перегоним его на городскую стоянку. Тонио Сантелли сказал, что ты едешь с ними. Тебе лучше собрать свои вещи и перенести к ним.

Томми – опять в некотором забытьи – сложил одежду и рабочие трико. Анжело, подъехав на машине Зейнов, поманил его внутрь, и Томми сел, наблюдая за монотонной работой дворников. Руки Анжело лежали на руле твердо и уверенно – как всегда. Только краешек бинта светлел из-под узкого рукава пальто. Анжело был гладко выбрит и опрятно одет.

В больнице Томми подумал, что хотя бы сегодня они не смахивают на кучку бродяг, и вид матери, все еще в грязном платье, больно его кольнул.

\- Как папа?

\- Справляется. Если не будет инфекции, выпишут через неделю.

Лишь годы спустя Томми в полной мере осознал, какая спартанская выдержка сквозила за этим оптимизмом.

\- Бесс, ты завтракала? – спросил Анжело.

\- Я не голодна.

\- Не ела с прошлого вечера? – он крепко взял Элизабет за руку. – Буду ходить за тобой, как Марио вчера ходил за твоим сыном. Ну-ка пойдем.

Анжело отвел ее в кафе через дорогу от больницы и не сказал ни слова, пока она не съела яичницу, картофель, тост и не принялась за вторую чашку кофе.

\- Не возражаешь, если я закурю, Бесс? Не надо было тебе здесь оставаться. Марж уже попеняла мне за то, что я тебе позволил.

Томми удивился. И когда Анжело успел поговорить с Марго?

\- Ох, она сказала…

Анжело кивнул, и Бесс продолжила:

\- Обычно я работала с котами сама, если Том не мог. Но теперь…

\- Кардифф сказал, что может взять их на себя, – Анжело выпустил колечко дыма. – Ваш трейлер на стоянке в восьми кварталах отсюда. Вот ключи от машины. Мэтт и Папаша Тони заберут нас через полчаса. Но давай договоримся о твоем пареньке. Если он тебе сильно нужен, обойдемся без него два-три дня. Догонит нас в Руидосо…

\- Ты очень добр, Анжело. Но Том слег, и вряд ли Ламбету захочется, чтобы из шоу ушел кто-то еще. Попросишь Ма Лейти, чтобы он пожил у нее?

\- Не волнуйся. В нашем трейлере полно места, и мы все привыкли к Томми за зиму. Они с Марио прекрасно ладят.

\- Не хочу вас обременять…

\- Ты вовсе нас не обременяешь! Слушай, он часть труппы… ты же в курсе, как Папаша относится к семье, – Анжело положил подбородок на руки. – Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, Бесс. Но я присмотрю за ним. У меня самого есть ребенок, ты же знаешь.

\- Нет, я не знала…

\- Да, есть. Девочка, Тесса. Тереза – в честь ее матери. Она в Калифорнии, в католическом пансионате. Я буду заботиться о Томми, как о собственном сыне, Бесс, обещаю.

\- Хорошо, – медленно проговорила Бесс. – Я буду знать, что с тобой и Тонио он в порядке.

Из-за стола она поднялась с видом человека, который все решил и устроил.

\- Мам, можно повидаться с папой? – попросил Томми.

\- Сынок, он еще на лекарствах… он тебя не узнает. Меня не узнал.

Твердая холодная рука Бесс подрагивала в ладони сына.

Чувствуя, как жжет в груди, Томми поцеловал мать.

\- Мама, когда мы увидимся?

\- Я буду следить за вашим маршрутом по «Билборду» и посылать тебе открытки.

Анжело, наклонившись, поцеловал Бесс в щеку.

\- Это от Марго. Не волнуйся, Бесс, мы присмотрим за Томми.

\- Благослови тебя Господь, Анжело. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Том, не доставляй Сантелли хлопот.

Томми заверил, что проблем от него не будет. Но, глядя, как мать идет к больничным воротам, он почувствовал, что она уже забыла о нем снова.

 

ГЛАВА 15

 

Старый сине-белый трейлер, служивший Сантелли домом в дороге, не отличался ни большими размерами, ни новизной. Он имел вид жилища, которого не касалась женская рука, но внутри не было ни следа запущенности, свойственной некоторым холостяцким квартирам. Тонио Сантелли никогда не забывал (и не давал забывать прочим членам семьи), что они – элита цирка. Ни он, ни те, кто работал с ним, не допускали, чтобы парадный глянец прикрывал грязь или безвкусицу обыденности. Рабочая одежда могла быть потрепанная и потертая, но непременно – чистая и залатанная. Анжело – давно уже не маленького – могли отругать за прореху на свитере. Сколь ни рано рабочие начинали устанавливать аппарат, Антонио Сантелли приходил наблюдать за их работой причесанный и гладко выбритый, а от влажных усов его пахло мылом.

Все эти вещи были вбиты в Марио с такого раннего возраста, что Томми он передавал их практически на бессознательном уровне. Даже теперь перед представлениями парень автоматически растопыривал пальцы, демонстрируя чистые, не обкусанные ногти, и сам же потом над собой смеялся, потому что сейчас эта проверка стала лишь семейной шуткой. Но Томми знал, что были времена, когда шутками здесь и не пахло. И мальчик быстро привык, что не стоит появляться на людях с грязными локтями или в рубашке, которой давно пора в стирку. Сценические костюмы проветривались и гладились после каждого выступления, трико они носили в прачечную. Что касается трейлера, Томми порой думал, что даже его мама не наводит такую чистоту.

В центре пристроилась кухонька, практически целиком занятая плитой с двумя конфорками, крошечным холодильником и раковиной. Были в трейлере туалет и умывальник, а вот душа не было – во времена, когда этот трейлер строился, автодома еще не оборудовались подобными предметами роскоши.

\- В конце концов, – как-то сказал Марио, полуоправдываясь, – мы все выросли в шапито, где ты моешься, стираешь трико и ополаскиваешь ноги в ведре. По два ведра воды на брата – и точка. А хочешь горячую ванну – изволь дожидаться большого города, где есть бассейн или баня.

В задней части трейлера деревянные двери вели в маленькую спальню, которую Анжело делил со своим отцом. Впереди две короткие обитые материей лавки превращались в узкие, довольно жесткие кровати, где спали Марио и Томми. Будучи младшим в труппе, Томми выполнял все мелкие домашние поручения. Даже статус ведущего артиста – если младший каким-то образом его получал, как случилось в этом году с Марио, – не освобождал от этих обязанностей. Когда Томми жил с родителями, он был свободен от некоторых поручений. Теперь же все принимали за данность, что он ими занимается.

На самом деле Томми обнаружил, что такое положение дел ему даже нравится. Нравится в компании Марио носить одежду в прачечную или стирать трико и свитера в прачечной самообслуживания; нравится есть поздний ужин после вечернего представления и убирать в кухне; нравится смотреть, ничего ли не забыто, перед отправлением; нравится натягивать бельевые веревки, латать костюмы, развешивать мокрые трико. Все эти заботы не давали слишком много думать об отце. Город сменялся городом, штат – штатом, и Томми настолько окунулся в рутину тренировок, выступлений, работы и сна, что для всего прочего просто не оставалось места.

В Лоутон, штат Оклахома, цирк приехал под серой пеленой дождя. Затяжной ливень благополучно вымыл даже мысли о вечернем представлении, и Ламбет отменил шоу, ворча, что надежнее обратиться к гадалке, чем доверять местному бюро прогноза погоды. Тем не менее большинство артистов после долгих переездов и двух представлений в день были только рады лишнему выходному.

Перед сумерками Анжело явился в трейлер побриться и переодеться и увидел Томми, забившегося за кухонный стол с учебниками.

\- Малый, мы с Марго едем в город в кино. Если хочешь, бери Элен или Маленькую Энн, и мы вас подбросим.

\- Спасибо, – хмуро откликнулся Томми. – Но Маленькая Энн слегла с больным ухом. Разве Марго не рассказывала? А Элен с семьей ушла в баптистскую церковь. На какой-то клубничный фестиваль или что. Звали и меня, но я решил, что не настолько люблю печенье, чтобы высиживать бесконечные службы. Лучше подтяну уроки, отошлю все в эту заочную школу в Балтиморе и буду свободен месяц. В последней открытке мама спрашивала, как у меня с учебой.

\- Папаша уехал в город. Будет ужинать там с одним парнем, знакомым по шоу Вудс-Вэйленда. Познакомится с его женой и внуками. Как считаешь, Марио захочет прокатиться в город?

\- Нет, он пошел играть в карты.

Анжело выразительно фыркнул.

\- Вряд ли он там много наиграет. С нашими-то финансами!

По давней договоренности во время гастролей всеми деньгами распоряжался Папаша Тони. Другим выдавались лишь небольшие суммы – «на сигареты». И только в конце сезона зарплата делилась между артистами (а в случае Томми – отправлялась в банк). Мальчик получал три доллара в неделю, но не жаловался – это было больше, чем давали ему родители. К тому же, если учесть, что шнурки стоили пятак за пару, газировка – пятнадцать центов, а кино – двадцать пять, тратить деньги было особо некуда.

\- Остаешься один, Том? Только не сиди допоздна, не порти глаза над этими дурацкими комиксами, – напутствовал Анжело и ушел.

Покорпев над уроками еще час, Томми отложил учебники и растянулся на своей койке с комиксом.

Минут через тридцать в дверях появился Марио. Был он мокрый с головы до ног и сразу полез в шкаф за полотенцем.

\- Опять уйдешь? – поинтересовался Томми.

\- Вряд ли. Продул девяносто три цента. На вечер, пожалуй, хватит. В этих чертовых городишках библейского края все еще контролируют продажу спиртного. Контрабандой привозят мексиканское пиво с границы, и на вкус оно как несоленая лошадиная моча. Черт подери, лучше уж пить лимонад – и вкуснее, и градуса больше! Я думал, ты поехал в город с Анжело, – Марио склонился над койкой. – Что читаешь?

\- Комиксы.

Марио перебрал книжки.

\- «Зеленый фонарь», «Супермен», «Капитан Марвел», «Волшебник Мандрагора»… Не знал, что ты этим увлекаешься.

Он подцепил комикс про Бэтмена и пролистнул.

\- Вот эта меня убивает.

На картинке Бэтмен и Робин летели на трапеции под углом, достичь которого можно было разве что неоднократным нарушением закона тяготения. Причем чреватым разрывом не одной мышцы.

\- Держу пари, что художник в жизни не видал приличного воздушного номера, – заметил Томми, скидывая книжки на пол.

Марио в дороге читал много – детективы, фантастику, дешевые журналы. Но комиксы он считал развлечением для малышей, так что Томми практически забросил смотреть их в его присутствии.

Парень снял обувь.

\- Покер – тупой способ скоротать вечер. Лучше книжку почитать. Только если не зависать иногда с парнями, посчитают меня высокомерным ублюдком. Я только-только убедил их смириться с моей работой в балетной школе. Но будь я проклят, если просижу с ними полночи, обмениваясь пошлыми шутками и наливаясь этим отвратным пивом.

\- Мне надо отправить работу по математике для школы. У тебя есть марка?

Марио послушно заглянул в кошелек.

\- Да, осталась одна. Вот это письмо?

Он наклеил марку, положил конверт на кухонный стол и пошел обратно к дверям. В этот момент раздался удар грома, и весь свет погас.

\- Будет Ламбету урок, – засмеялся в темноте Марио. – Отучится экономить бензин для генератора, подключаясь к городским сетям. Так и знал, что это случится раньше или позже. Интересно, как они там со своим покером справятся?

\- Наверное, свечку зажгут. Моя мама всегда так делает.

\- Ага… и пока они будут возиться, этот мухлежник Клифф приберет к рукам все тузы!

Свет мигнул и снова зажегся.

\- Так, давай-ка расстелем кровати, пока снова не отключили.

Они разложили постели и выключили свет. Молнии сверкали снаружи, вспыхивая отражением на белых простынях. Томми слышал, как вздыхает и ворочается Марио.

\- Спишь?

\- Ага, конечно. Кто уснет в такой грохот?

Марио сел. Лицо его отчетливо высветило вспышкой. Казалось, весь трейлер вздрагивает от раскатов грома.

\- Марио…

\- Да?

\- Можно я… полежу с тобой немножко?

Белый свет погас, выключая лицо парня, будто лампу. Секунду стояла гробовая тишина, позволяя Томми как следует осознать, что он сказал, затем Марио ответил:

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Томми взял одеяло. Когда он ступил на пол, Марио добавил:

\- Слушай, Том, запри дверь, а? Просто на всякий случай.

Томми, вздрагивая, послушался. Марио повернулся, освобождая ему место, и Томми вытянулся на спине. Парень улегся на бок, подложив руку под голову. Свободной рукой натянул на них обоих одеяло.

\- Ну вот, как говаривал один призрак, мы все заперты на ночь.

Томми засмеялся, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание.

\- Сочувствую той бедной заблудшей душе, которая бродит по дому в такую ночь. Особенно если крыша протекает.

\- Аааа, готов поклясться, любой призрак, у которого есть милый холодный дом, завидует тем, кто на кладбище.

\- Ты же не веришь в призраков, да, Марио?

\- Вообще-то, когда-то верил, – тихо сказал Марио. – Мы с Лисс рассказывали друг другу, что по ночам в зал является Марио ди Санталис – тот самый, первый. Так друг друга пугали, что боялись спускаться туда после темноты.

Томми, как обычно, когда нервничал или смущался, принялся дурачиться:

\- Ой-ой, он наверняка в гробу переворачивается, когда ты там дурью маешься.

Молчание, шум дождя и все приближающиеся раскаты грома. Марио тронул Томми за голое плечо – тот носил только пижамные штаны.

\- О чем думаешь?

\- Наверное… о той ночи в грузовике. Тогда тоже была гроза.

\- Я так и решил.

Марио приподнялся на локте и склонился над Томми. Очередная вспышка выхватила его лицо – бледное и напряженное. Потом снова потемнело.

\- Или, может, о другом разе… – он снова нежно дотронулся до Томми. – Ну?

Мальчик, опять застеснявшись, отвернулся.

\- Ты чего? – мягко спросил Марио. – Боишься?

\- Не… не особенно… – Томми вздрогнул: небо прочертил необычайно яркий зигзаг. – Ого! Эта наверняка ударила где-то близко!

\- Объявляли штормовое предупреждение, – сказал Марио. – У одного из парней работало радио. Когда я был маленьким, мы угодили в торнадо в Канзасе. Большой купол вывернуло наизнанку. Хорошо хоть такелажа не было. Помню, один раз…

Голубой свет залил помещение – стало светло как днем. И одновременно с этим трейлер сотряс оглушительный треск. Марио обхватил Томми, мальчик вскрикнул в невольном ужасе.

\- Господи… – прошептал Марио в наступившей кромешной черноте и тишине. – А эта небось прямо снаружи стукнула. Может, даже в трейлер. Томми, ты как?

\- Нормально, – выдавил мальчик. – Просто… просто испугался. Говорят, если слышишь звук, значит, ударило не в тебя.

Внезапно он очень отчетливо ощутил тяжесть теплого тела и обнимающие его руки. Марио начал приподниматься, но Томми притянул его обратно и с вызовом сказал:

\- Я теперь не сплю. И… и ты тоже. И я знаю, что делаю.

Он успел услышать, как стучит сердце – в тяжелой тишине, несущей возможность отказа. Потом Марио вздохнул и поцеловал его.

Томми никогда не думал, что Марио его так поцелует, а затем понял, что до этой секунды не знал о поцелуях ровно ничего. Этот первый поцелуй он воспринял по-детски, пассивно. Но к тому времени, как Марио поцеловал его снова – секунд через десять – он, хотя и неотчетливо, осознал бездну, которую перешел – в буквальном смысле молниеносно.

Происходящее не было больше тайной и несколько пугающей маленькой игрой, сыгранной в темноте, согласием на нечто довольно неприятное ради секундного удовольствия. Это было совсем не то. Томми не знал еще толком, что это будет, но страстно желал узнать. Вспышка молнии – на сей раз не столь катастрофичная – снова высветила лицо Марио, и Томми – свободный теперь от большей части смущения и робости – приподнявшись, поцеловал его.

\- Ты хочешь…? – нерешительно осведомился Марио.

Томми понял, что Марио сейчас говорит с ребенком, которым он был в тот первый раз. И ему вдруг стало стыдно, едва не до дурноты стыдно за то притворство. Как он прикидывался спящим, стремясь урвать кусочек тайного скрытого наслаждения. Теперь Томми чувствовал себя совершенно иначе. Но знал, что Марио не понимает, как сильно он изменился, что Марио боится даже попросить большего, чем уже получал: разрешения ласкать безответное тело, уверенности, что не встретит сопротивления. Неожиданное, почти болезненное сочувствие накрыло Томми, когда он сообразил: _он думает, что даже такого просить – слишком много_.

Пытаясь отыскать способ выразить свое новое знание, Томми обнял Марио за пояс, чувствуя обнаженную кожу под пальцами, стараясь – с неведомым ранее порывом нежности – приласкать. Неискушенно, маленькими шажками он пробивался через собственную неопытность, силясь найти слово или касание, способное обнаружить его чувства.

\- Конечно, хочу, – прошептал он. – Я думал, ты понимаешь. Только… только… чего хочешь ты? Ты же… просто… просто… баловался. Не хотел… делать того… что могло бы напугать меня…

\- Да, – с изумлением признался Марио, – но я не понимал, что ты это знаешь. Как ты узнал?

Не сознавая грубоватой поэзии собственных слов, Томми рассеянно откликнулся:

\- Когда ты поцеловал меня, я понял, насколько больше должно…

Губы Марио заставили его умолкнуть. Вздрагивая почти в экстазе в этих сокрушительных объятиях, Томми по-прежнему чувствовал в Марио некий ужасающий железный контроль, словно парень все еще боялся.

\- Господи, ты же ребенок, совсем ребенок… – выговорил тот хриплым шепотом. – Меня кнутом выпороть надо… Черт подери, Томми, ты знаешь, что за это меня могут посадить?

\- А кто им скажет, кроме тебя?

Голос подвел. Руки, научившиеся уже отличать нежность от боли, двигались в неуклюжей, но нежной мольбе, пытаясь облегчить эту жуткую сдержанность.

\- Давай же, – попросил Томми, – все хорошо, Марио. Все, что хочешь. Только… только покажи мне, что делать, скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Марио тяжело сглотнул, и непонятно было, смешок это или всхлип.

\- Хорошо. Только не спеши… это не танец, тебе не надо сразу учить движения. Просто полежи минутку рядом, дай подержать тебя немного…

В нем сквозили еще напряжение и страх, и Томми сам невольно начинал бояться предстоящего. Из-за этого он долго не понимал, как осторожен с ним Марио, как бережно и аккуратно ведет его через неумение и испуг к новым неожиданным ощущениям. Собственное растущее возбуждение снова испугало, но вскоре все затерялось в нарастающем ошеломительном наслаждении. Ритм, в котором чередовались оба чувства, заставлял вспоминать – смутно, без понимания – долгий полет с трапеции, головокружительный, захватывающий, в котором страх был самой основой возбуждения – возбуждения, оборачивающегося почти болью…

А потом – та самая секунда, когда невозможно терпеть, триумфальный экстатический момент встречи, единения, резкого шока – когда смог схватиться, когда в его руках безопасно – тот миг, когда лишняя доля секунды означала бы бессознательность и смерть. И вот они благополучно раскачиваются вместе, и теперь возбуждение и ликование могут нарастать вновь… Они раскачиваются, их руки сцеплены, как и тела, содрогающиеся в судорожном наслаждении… И в этот самый миг ясности Томми знал то, чего никогда не мог выразить словами: почему он так долго завидовал Анжело, тому, что было между этими двоими, когда они без конца отшлифовывали тройное сальто, тому, чего не хватало с тех пор, как Марио учил его летать… А потом озарение пропало вновь – на долгие годы.

Молнии все еще вспыхивали и угасали, когда Томми открыл глаза. Вспышки казались эхом, отражением его собственной дрожи, смертельного ужаса и удовольствия, которые медленно истаивали в памяти. Он чувствовал, пусть и неосознанно, что страшное напряжение ушло из тела Марио, что теперь тот лежит, умиротворенный и расслабленный, сверху, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лицом Томми в живот. И именно Томми подтянул его выше, укрыл одеялом и выговорил:

\- Можно кое-что сказать?

\- Конечно, – Марио легко сжал его руку.

Томми почти неслышно прошептал:

\- Люблю тебя.

И снова испугался. Он нарушил невысказанное правило, тайное соглашение, что подобные вещи не говорятся вот так.

Но теперь напряжение ушло. Марио, повернувшись, коснулся губами его плеча и сказал – тихо, но ясно, не шепотом:

\- Том, послушай. Я хотел мужчин, но разрази меня гром прямо сейчас, если я когда-нибудь думал, что кого-то полюблю. Я никогда никого не любил, кроме Лисс, а это другое. Но тебя я люблю, Томми, я правда тебя люблю… До смерти люблю. Я испорченный ублюдок, но я тебя люблю.

Марио спрятал лицо у Томми на плече, и мальчик услышал, как он плачет, мелко содрогаясь от всхлипов. Но Томми, который в тот пугающий момент ужаса и ликования, сам был на грани слез, промолчал. Ему казалось вполне естественным, что Марио плачет, и нужно просто держать его. А если и успокаивать, то разве только объятиями. Томми позволял ему лежать и плакать и чувствовал, как плечо промокает от слез. Мальчик осторожно вытер их, и это было последнее осознанное действие перед тем, как он погрузился в сон.

 

…Марио тряс его, сильно.

\- Том, – громко прошептал он. – Том, вставай… живо! Иди в свою кровать! Этот дурацкий замок долго не протянет!

Томми, недовольно что-то пробормотав, не двигался. Пальцы Марио больно впились в руку.

\- Черт возьми, поднимайся!

Выдернутый из сна, Томми позволил вытолкать себя на другую кровать и, сообразив, в каком виде лежит, натянул одеяло. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Марио пинком отправляет под кровать пижаму. Еще секунда – и тоненькая полоска света, пробивающаяся из-за дверей, расширилась.

\- Мэтт? – позвал Анжело. – Ребята, вы в порядке?

\- Мммм, – протянул Марио, притворяясь спящим.

Томми не смел шевельнуться. Анжело сказал шепотом:

\- Я думал, гроза вас разбудила. Столб возле трейлера сбило молнией. Томми все проспал?

\- Ага… Убери этот дурацкий свет, – сдавленно проговорил Марио.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, – пробормотал Анжело и закрыл дверь.

Через минуту Томми ощутил, как Марио тянется к его руке через узкий проход между кроватями. Но двигаться не стал. Он уже совсем проснулся и смутно сердился, что Марио с таким рвением и готовностью кинулся скрывать столь волшебную и совершенную вещь. Рассудок доказывал, что это необходимо, что Марио сделал единственно возможное, но Томми было только пятнадцать, и он все еще предпочитал руководствоваться эмоциями.

Выскользнув из постели, Марио опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.

\- Томми…

\- Иди обратно. Вдруг Анжело снова зайдет.

Марио поцеловал его в висок.

\- Ragazzo, piccino… figlio, fanciullo mio… – молил он.

Томми, понимая лишь, что его называют ласковыми словами, хмуро отозвался:

\- Чего?

\- Прости, Везунчик. Пошло бы оно все к чертям… но нам придется так осторожничать, что мне становится страшно. Думаешь, я желал тебе этого?

Томми положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Я хотел бы спать с тобой.

\- Томми, право слово, я боюсь разрешать тебе. Анжело придет будить нас очень рано. Если бы мы могли… Может, когда-нибудь.

Марио посидел с ним еще несколько минут. Потом в последний раз поцеловал в щеку и вернулся в свою кровать. А Томми, мучимый болезненной любовью, по-прежнему ощущал слабую неясную опустошенность – не разочарование, но грусть, которой трудно избежать и при самом лучшем раскладе. А в этих условиях она и вовсе становилась неизбежной.

 

ГЛАВА 16

 

Когда Томми открыл глаза, в окна струился слабый прерывистый свет. Марио крепко спал, повернувшись к мальчику спиной. Его одеяло и простынь сбились, пижамные штаны складками собрались на икрах и лодыжках. Плечи, до того загорелые, что даже не казались обнаженными, ссутулились в защитном коконе сна. Томми вспомнил, как Марио однажды сказал: «Во сне ты совсем ребенок». Но спящий Марио – без мальчишеской улыбки и неуверенности, присущей пробуждающейся личности, – выглядел мужчиной, взрослым, чужим, неприступным. Трудно было соотнести недостижимость этих плеч с воспоминанием, как Марио цеплялся за Томми и плакал, пока не уснул. Потягиваясь, с удовольствием ощущая почти расточительную негу, Томми в то же время чувствовал некоторую грусть и озадаченность.

Снаружи раздались шаги, потом кашель – в задней части трейлера ходил Анжело. Что-то заскрипело, и Томми услышал, как мужчина говорит с рабочим у кухонной двери. Откинув одеяло, Томми влез в штаны и ботинки и встретил Анжело в кухне. Оставив Марио и Папашу Тони спать, они вышли на промокшую стоянку.

Анжело был сонный и небритый. Борода у него росла быстро, а кожа была тонкая, и, чтобы не бриться дважды в день, он проделывал эту процедуру непосредственно перед дневным представлением. Подобная привычка не вписывалась в требования Сантелли о безукоризненном внешнем виде, и Папаша Тони периодически срывался по этому поводу, впрочем, быстро умолкая, потому что логичность найденного выхода было трудно оспорить. Тем не менее, шлепая по грязному полю, Анжело бодро насвистывал. Рабочие, проклиная слякоть, уже устанавливали манеж.

\- Хорошее было кино? – спросил Томми.

Анжело лениво улыбнулся.

\- Вот, что я тебе скажу. Если ты идешь в кино с девушкой и потом можешь сказать, хороший был фильм или плохой, то либо тебе меньше двенадцати, либо больше семидесяти, либо ты голубее неба.

Томми натужно усмехнулся:

\- Я запомню.

Потом они погрузились в привычные хлопоты, наблюдая, как устанавливают стойки, проверяя натяжение канатов и строп, учитывая миллионы деталей, которые нельзя было оставить без внимания, потому что от надежности каждого винтика и скобы зависел не только успех номера, но и их жизни. К тому времени, как они вернулись в трейлер, Марио уже приготовил кофе, а Папаша Тони нашел местную булочную и принес пакет свежих булочек. Стащив измазанную обувь, Томми скользнул на свое место.

\- Знаете, – начал он, – тут рабочие говорили, что ночью совсем близко прошел торнадо.

Марио сверкнул на Томми быстрой многозначительной улыбкой.

\- Так я и думал.

Папаша Тони щедро намазывал булку маслом.

\- Мэтт, помнишь, как Элисса боялась грозы? Вскакивала и бежала в постель к матери, или к тебе, или к любому, кто был рядом…

Томми хихикнул, и Марио поспешно сказал:

\- Передай кофейник, Томми.

А когда мальчик потянулся за просимым, крепко пнул его в лодыжку.

\- Меня как-то отшлепали, – быстро начал Томми, – когда мне было четыре. Я испугался грозы, спрятался в буфет и уснул. Мама подняла на уши весь двор – решила, будто я потерялся, или меня украли, или случилось еще что-то страшное. Ты не боялся грозы, когда был маленьким, Марио?

\- Между нами говоря, грозы боялся именно я. И Лисс приходила и успокаивала меня. А Анжело она рассказывала, будто боится сама, потому что не хотела, чтобы меня считали великовозрастным младенцем. Девочку-то за страх никто винить не будет.

\- Ах ты негодник, – восхитился Анжело. – Разве пристало пятнадцатилетнему мальчику бояться грозы? Или спать в одной постели со старшей сестрой? В таком возрасте уже можно было найти другую девушку, чтобы с ней греться.

\- Анжело, basta! – рявкнул Папаша Тони и разразился потоком итальянского.

Томми не все понимал, но знал уже давно, что Папаша не терпит подобных двусмысленных разговоров и временами пользуется присутствием Томми – либо, дома, кого-то из младших детей – чтобы пресечь их на корню.

\- Ну, Папаша, – добродушно ответил Анжело, – в его-то возрасте он наверняка сам во всем разобрался, а если и нет, он все равно безнадежен.

Сунув в рот остатки булки, Анжело, насвистывая, пошел одеваться на тренировку.

На утренней репетиции Томми слегка тревожился. Как – после прошедшей ночи – дотрагиваться до Марио равнодушно, не выдав своего нового опыта? А вдруг Марио снова на нем замкнет? Но привычка провела его через первые несколько минут вполне благополучно. А потом Томми пришел к выводу, который, с одной стороны, развеял иллюзии, а с другой – успокоил. К выводу, который становится одним из первых открытий сексуального взросления: сексуальный опыт, пусть даже самый захватывающий, не оставляет видимых следов. Марио оставался все тем же сильным благожелательным беспристрастным партнером, что и обычно. И он был в прекрасной форме. Он перелетал с перекладины на перекладину с той безукоризненной точностью, с тем абсолютным чувством нужного времени и места, которое за неимением более четкого определения называют «таймингом». Хороший тайминг – это не просто знание, когда двигаться, он составляет разницу между просто компетентным артистом и звездой.

Когда они репетировали трюк на двойной трапеции, Томми на короткое счастливое мгновение осознал, как гордится талантом Марио. Мальчик будто бы стал его тенью, словно одни и те же часы заставляли их двигаться с поразительной синхронностью. «Мы движемся на одном дыхании», – сказал Томми сам себе. Он был все еще слишком невинен и не подумывал о том, чтобы повторить это позже.

Потом, глядя, как Марио и Анжело отрабатывают сложный пассаж, Томми почувствовал то же самое вновь. _У них это тоже есть, даже сильнее, чем у меня с Марио, и я… Это так совершенно, будто они один человек в двух телах._

На волне внезапной уверенности Марио позвал:

\- Анжело, поймаешь меня на тройном?

\- Конечно, – откликнулся Анжело. – Чего тянуть?

Марио явственно подобрался. Подавая ему перекладину, Томми глядел на уже раскачивающегося Анжело и думал: «Сейчас Анжело – единственный человек в его мире». Мальчик и сам напрягал мускулы, мысленно находясь рядом с Марио, и мысли молниеносно мелькали в голове, словно облака, мимолетом закрывающие солнце. _Хотел бы я ловить его сейчас… интересно, смог бы я…_ А потом все исчезло, полностью вытесненное сосредоточенностью на Марио, летящем, переворачивающемся… и еще… и еще… Томми практически собственным телом ощутил шок – когда ладони и запястья встретились, сцепились…

Стоящий позади Папаша Тони буднично пробормотал:

\- У него снова получилось. Так и знал, что это лишь вопрос времени.

И спросил уже громко:

\- Повторишь на представлении?

\- Когда будет готов, да, Мэтт? – ответил за парня Анжело.

И Томми ощутил к Анжело прилив расположения, практически любви. «Так держать, Анжело, почти яростно подумал он. – Не давай никому на него давить».

Но если первое утро выдалось неплохим, дальше стало хуже. Основываясь, видимо, на своем горьком опыте, о котором никогда не рассказывал, Марио взял все обязанности по сокрытию происходящего на себя. Томми оставалось лишь послушно принимать железные ограничения времени и мест встреч да старательно подавлять собственные соображения по этому вопросу. Но он все же обижался и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

По обоюдному соглашению – ни разу не высказанному словами, но от этого не менее крепкому – они знали, что созданная связь нуждается в постоянной подпитке. Оба в этом не сомневались, и тот факт, что данное условие не было обговорено вслух, вдвойне усиливал необходимость ему следовать. Найти место и время, которое можно было провести наедине, было нелегко – ни одному из них.

Вопреки распространенному заблуждению о распущенности нравов в передвижных цирках, напряженная кочевая жизнь в сочетании с ежедневной скрупулезной работой не оставляет много свободного времени для разного рода интрижек. В цирке Ламбета романы, конечно, случались и были молча приняты, потому что занятым людям некогда совать нос в дела других. Более того, считалось, что этим самым другим, таким же занятым, есть о чем заботиться, помимо чрезмерного волнения о приличиях. Например, Анжело неровно дышал к Марго Клейн. Все были в курсе – в большей или меньшей степени, смотря насколько хорошо знали Анжело и Марго – и никто не обращал внимания.

Но их случай был кардинально другим, и оба это понимали. Они вечно были вместе – работали, тренировались, ухаживали за костюмами и оборудованием – но никогда одни. Более того у них и предлога толкового не было, чтобы остаться наедине. Вся жизнь их проходила перед бдительными глазами Папаши Тони, Анжело, Бака и «всего долбаного цирка», как выразился однажды Марио в сердцах. Оба с почти детским идеализмом страдали от необходимости вечно выискивать лазейки. Несколько минут, постоянно начеку, в грузовике со «случайно» запертой дверью – вот чем им обычно приходилось довольствоваться. Они как-то умудрились еще раз проехаться между городами, но Марио заявил, что делать это слишком часто опасно. Еще одной рискованной альтернативой был трейлер Сантелли в промежуток между дневным и вечерним шоу: Папаша Тони и Анжело порой уезжали в город на пару часов – поиграть в пинбол или дартс. А так как Марио никогда не высказывал желания к ним присоединиться, то очередной отказ не привлекал лишнего внимания.

И все же обычно их отговорки бывали неуклюжи, а счастливые минуты – секретны. Оба это ненавидели, но ни один не мог противостоять искушению.

Однажды, когда Марио и Томми целую неделю вращались среди других, не в силах даже поболтать с глазу на глаз, они нашли маленький грязный бар в городке в южном Арканзасе. Направившись в заднюю комнату, они хотели лишь поговорить, но владелец, нахмурившись, поинтересовался:

\- Сколько лет мальчику?

\- Пятнадцать, – так же резко ответил Марио. – В чем дело? Я что, не могу купить братишке газировки, пока пью пиво? Или мне бросить его шататься на улице?

\- Не надо было его сюда приводить, – сказал мужчина.

Без дальнейших пререканий он принес Марио пиво, а Томми – бутылку шипучки. Но Марио шепнул: «Пошли отсюда», и они сбежали, оставив напитки едва ополовиненными.

\- Да что с тобой такое, Марио?

\- Он нас заподозрил.

\- Ладно тебе. Просто в некоторых штатах запрещено приводить детей в бар. Когда я был совсем маленьким, то в одних штатах родители могли взять меня с собой, а в других – не пускали.

\- Есть и другие законы, – пробормотал Марио. – Думаешь, я не видел, как он на нас смотрел?

\- Господи! Ты совсем чокнулся! Считаешь, кто-то может глянуть на тебя и все понять? Ты не женоподобный, ничего… Никто не узнает. Просто тебе нравится думать, что ты другой, какой-то особенный, будто люди по одному твоему виду могут сказать…

\- Лезь в машину и не болтай глупости!

Приоткрыв дверцу, Марио резко ее захлопнул. Изо всей силы. Прямо Томми по пальцам. Вскрикнув, мальчик согнулся, держась за руку.

\- О Боже, – прошептал Марио, едва не плача. – Господи, Везунчик, я не… – и вдруг взорвался в приступе мучительного гнева: – Ты что, не мог шевелиться побыстрее?!

Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Томми сжимал запястье пострадавшей руки пальцами здоровой, будто пытался помешать жуткой сокрушительной боли взбираться вверх. Все время, пока Марио ехал к маленькой больнице, он мучился тошнотой и отчаянно сдерживал рвотные позывы. В приемном отделении медсестра усадила Томми на высокий стол, а Марио встал позади, положив руку ему на плечо. Почувствовав очередной приступ дурноты, Томми облокотился было на Марио, но стоило войти доктору, как парень резко его оттолкнул.

Каким-то образом Томми умудрился не закричать, когда доктор двигал руку, сгибая каждый палец. Кости оказались целы, однако ноготь на среднем пальце висел на ниточке, а костяшка была стесана до кости – под тонким слоем плоти белел хрящ.

\- Должно быть, у тебя сильные руки, сынок. Повезло, что этот палец не сломался в дюжине мест. А этим шевелить можешь? Хммм, хорошо.

Доктор наложил плотную повязку и маленькую шину.

\- Дверца машины, да? Частенько случается, – он сделал Томми противостолбнячный укол. – Вы из цирка? Эй, я видел вас вчера вечером. Воздушные гимнасты, да? Это же вы качались на одной трапеции? О трюках придется на пару недель забыть, сынок. Кстати, вы действительно братья? Совсем не похожи.

\- Сводные, – у Марио было бледное, искаженное тревогой лицо. – С его рукой все будет в порядке?

\- Думаю, да, если он не будет ее тревожить. Через пару дней отвезете его сменить повязку.

Доктор вытряс в бутылочку несколько таблеток.

\- Через десять-двадцать минут заморозка отойдет, и начнет болеть.

Томми задумался, каким образом может болеть сильнее, чем уже болит, и как ему умудриться не заскулить, как щенок, если все-таки может. Доктор протянул бутылочку Марио.

\- Дадите ему две, как только доберетесь домой. И потом по одной каждые четыре часа. Присмотрите за ним?

\- Уже присмотрел, – сказал Марио со слезами в голосе.

\- Если вы собираетесь сидеть за рулем, молодой человек, – сухо заметил доктор, – наверное, стоит дать успокоительное и вам.

Томми похлопал Марио по руке здоровой ладонью.

\- Марио, не надо. Я же знаю, что ты не специально. Перестань.

Парень отдернул руку и строго нахмурился – такое выражение его лица Томми уже научился распознавать. Потом достал бумажник.

\- Нет, спасибо, доктор, мне нельзя. У меня представление. Сколько с нас?

По пути к машине Томми сделалось так плохо, что он испугался, что сейчас упадет. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, он взял было Марио за руку, но парень стряхнул его ладонь.

\- Прекрати, – шикнул он, и Томми отпрянул.

Всю обратную дорогу мальчику хотелось сдаться слабости, улечься головой Марио на колено и позволить боли захлестнуть его. Но вместо этого он сражался с ней, сидя прямо и холодно.

\- Слушай, если ты будешь и дальше так ко мне относиться, люди точно заподозрят неладное. Мы поссорились, ты прищемил мне руку. Я знаю, что ты не нарочно, но ты ведешь себя так, будто сделал это именно нарочно. Пожалуйста, – слабость и боль вдруг нахлынули с такой силой, что Томми начал плакать, – не злись…

\- Да не злюсь я, не злюсь. Но и ты прекрати быть таким ребенком! Нельзя себя так вести на людях! В приемной ко мне жался, в смотровой об меня терся… Черт побери, я же говорил…

\- Да, говорил, и можешь катиться к черту с этими разговорами!

Томми уставился в окно. Слезы боли и злости струились по лицу.

На стоянке он принял таблетки, ответил на все обеспокоенные вопросы: «Мне случайно попало дверью по пальцам» и позволил Анжело нарезать для себя мясо за ужином. В антракте Анжело принес ему ведерко мороженого, и Томми залез в постель – ждать, пока подействует обезболивающее. Спать он лег, не глядя на Марио и не ответив на шепот «Спокойной ночи».

Томми не был в номере всего восемь дней, но они тянулись как скучный месяц. С обездвиженной правой рукой он не мог даже выполнять свои обычные обязанности в первом отделении, и Анжело с Марио безропотно поделили их между собой. На третий день Анжело отвез Томми сменить повязку и удалить почерневший ноготь. После этой процедуры у Томми от боли кружилась голова, а побелел он так, что перепугал Анжело. Весь обратный путь мужчина нахваливал Томми за выдержку, остановился, чтобы купить ему коробку конфет, и повторил свои комплименты за ужином, что смутило Томми даже больше, чем полуобморочное состояние. С горечью мальчик вспомнил, как Марио отказался даже поддержать его. А Анжело преспокойно нес его к машине на руках, и Томми цеплялся ему за шею.

Ночью Марио скользнул ему в постель и постарался развеселить, но Томми отвернулся к стене и притворился спящим. В конце концов Марио яростным натянутым шепотом пообещал:

\- Ну ладно, маленький паршивец. Что б я еще хоть раз к тебе сунулся.

Даже когда Томми вернулся к работе, рука продолжала отзываться вспышкой боли, стоило ему схватиться за перекладину. На первом же выступлении он не смог поймать трапецию, грубо шлепнулся в сетку и заработал ожог на локте, который болел так же сильно, как и рука. «Клоун неуклюжий!» – прошипел Папаша, когда Томми влез обратно на мостик. Невероятным усилием воли сохранив безмятежное лицо, мальчик повернулся к публике и помахал, притворяясь, что упал специально – чтобы их напугать. Быстрое беспокойное «Все нормально, парень?» от Марио он пропустил мимо ушей. На следующий день на тренировке Томми упал, когда принялся карабкаться по лестнице, и Анжело подозвал его к себе.

\- Рука до сих пор так болит? Может, еще пару дней отдохнешь?

\- Вот еще, – вызывающе ответил Томми. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я ее не разрабатывал?

\- Нет, но мы не хотим, чтобы ты пострадал, – вмешался Марио.

Подойдя, он взял Томми за руку и принялся разминать кисть, осторожно сгибая пальцы, растирая каждый сустав. Мальчик стоял, не поднимая головы, и Марио, наконец, сказал:

\- Если он хочет продолжать, Анжело, пусть. Не повредит.

\- Это ты так думаешь, – пробормотал Томми.

\- Я имею в виду, – холодно пояснил Марио, – что большого вреда твоей руке не будет.

Он уронил кисть Томми и ушел.

\- Что ж, если хочешь выступать вечером, лучше повторить еще разок, – сказал Анжело и отправил его на мостик.

После тренировки Папаша Тони остановил Томми у подножия аппарата.

\- Послушай, figlio, ты не находишь, что довольно уже злиться на Мэтта? Он рассказал мне, как повредил тебе руку. Считаешь, он сделал это специально? Неужто ты не знаешь нас достаточно, чтобы понимать, что никто из нас такого не сделает? Нет, mai… никогда! А теперь ступай. Только маленькие дети так дуются. Пора бы тебе немного подрасти, верно? Подойди к нему, как мужчина, пожми руку, дай ему шанс извиниться. Станьте снова друзьями, как прежде. Братьями. Мне не нравится видеть вас с Мэттом такими, вы же всегда так славно ладили. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали прежними. Сделаешь это для меня, Томми?

Томми с трудом сглотнул.

\- Разумеется, – выдавил он. – Я скажу ему.

Он бросился к трейлеру, где переодевался мрачный Марио, и подрагивающим голосом выпалил ему в спину:

\- Папаша Тони сказал… что не хочет, чтобы мы… продолжали дуться друг на друга. Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы мы… – Томми вдруг понял, что готов расплакаться, – стали как прежде. Ты не против?

\- Боже! – в кои-то веки забыв осторожность, Марио развернулся и заключил его в крепкие объятия. – Господи, против ли я? Против?

Днем старшие смотрели, как они вместе развешивают мокрые трико за трейлером, смеясь и дурачась, а потом под руку идут за холодным питьем. Папаша Тони буквально лучился удовлетворением, а вот Анжело слегка хмурился. В голову его пока еще не закрались подозрения, нет… Просто ему казалось, что и ссора и примирение были несколько более бурными, чем полагалось бы.

Теперь улучить момент стало еще тяжелее. Отчаянная жажда друг друга толкала их на страшный риск, и каждый раз они клялись, что такого больше не повторится. Как-то очень поздно Марио скользнул к Томми в постель и устроился позади. Ладонь его легла на губы Томми – не крепко, просто предупреждая предательский звук. Тогда Томми, изо всех сил сжимая губы, чтобы даже не вдохнуть громко, подумал, что пасть ниже уже некуда. Он ошибался. Несколькими днями позже они льнули друг к другу в грязном туалете на заправке. Марио потом был такой грустный, такой уничтоженный, что даже Томми, всегда изобретавший способы его взбодрить, молчал и не находил слов. Марио был воплощенная боль и скорбь. Они ехали в открытом кузове одного из грузовиков, и, когда снова туда забрались, Марио ударился в очередной горький приступ самоуничижения.

\- Грязные дети, – выплюнул он в бьющий в лицо ветер, – играют в грязные игры в грязных углах… Ты должен меня ненавидеть! Была бы у меня хоть крупица достоинства…

Томми не пытался спорить – только сжал его руку с беспомощной, полной боли любовью. Эти ужасные минуты ослабляли напряжение в теле, ничуть не уменьшая тяжесть в грудной клетке, которую Томми смутно осознавал, как сердечную боль. Ночью он сделал то, на что никогда не осмеливался. То, что Марио особенно ему запрещал. Но раз Марио ломал собственные правила, то и ему не надо было повиноваться им так слепо. Когда трейлер погрузился в темноту, а Папаша Тони начал тихо похрапывать, Томми юркнул к Марио в кровать.

\- Свихнулся? – прошипел парень.

\- Марио… нет, послушай… прошу, пожалуйста. Все хорошо. Мы не будем… я просто хочу… разреши мне… разреши немножко полежать рядом. Пожалуйста. Мы столько работаем… над всем… И у нас никогда нет времени… о Боже, я говорю как в дурацком фильме. У меня никогда не хватает времени просто тебя любить. Можно я просто буду лежать здесь… и любить тебя?

Марио обнял его, и на какой-то ужасный момент Томми показалось, что парень смеется над ним. Но плечи Марио подрагивали вовсе не от смеха.

\- Бедный ты, бедный, – безнадежно шептал он, будто говорил литанию. – Бедный, несчастный ребенок, бедный, несчастный…

Он тихонько укачивал Томми, как младенца, и неразборчиво бормотал ласковые слова.

\- Я испорченный ублюдок… бедный ты малыш…

\- Пожалуйста, Марио. Все нормально. Просто… спи. Я не усну здесь, обещаю. А если и усну, буду клясться, что мне стало одиноко, и я докучал тебе, пока ты не пустил меня к себе. Пожалуйста.

Он льнул к Марио, пока тот не расслабился, потом тихо поцеловал.

И только чудом никто не услышал, как в темный час перед рассветом Томми начал хихикать, потому что они, конечно, закончили тем, что занялись любовью… И теперь Томми гадал, знал ли заранее, что все так и будет.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА 17

 

А затем, как это часто бывает с невыносимыми обстоятельствами, все начало потихоньку налаживаться. Папаша Тони – не то чувствуя отголоски напряженности в их отношениях, не то видя подавленность Марио – принялся учить их выполнять пассаж. Этот трюк заключался в том, что оба гимнаста должны были находиться в воздухе одновременно: один, возвращаясь, хватался за перекладину, другой же ее отпускал. Казалось, столкновение неизбежно, и порой так и получалось. Анжело спорил, что на данный момент Томми это явно не по силам, да и сам мальчик приуныл, потому что они тренировались часами, а проделать все правильно не могли. Выносить трюк на публику в этом году определенно не стоило.

И все же время оказалось потрачено не зря. Теперь, когда они вместе выбивались из сил, повисшее между ними напряжение попросту выветривалось. Их отношения снова начал окрашивать отстраненный бесстрастный тон. Несколько недель назад хватало резкого слова Марио, чтобы Томми закусывал губу, сдерживая слезы. Теперь же все снова стало как прежде. Они тренировались до изнеможения, пока Томми не начинал бить озноб, а Марио не вспыхивал гневом, называя его глупым, неуклюжим и бездарью. Но они смеялись и шутили во время долгих переездов, орали друг на друга за не сложенную на место одежду и добродушно переругивались, решая, чья очередь делать работу по дому – и все без малейшей натянутости. Как-то ночью Томми сообразил, что уже три недели подряд после вечернего представления они съедают поздний ужин, моют посуду и заваливаются спать без каких-то особенных слов или прикосновений – если не считать короткого ритуального касания рук в проходе между кроватями. А еще пару вечеров, в безопасности и одиночестве, они вдвоем просто стояли в дверях грузовика. Томми обнимал Марио за пояс, и в их уединении был лишь покой.

Некоторое время погодя, когда одевались к выступлению, Марио бросил:

\- Чувствую удачу. Попробуем тройное, Анжело?

\- Тебе решать, – отозвался Папаша. – Только скажи директору, пусть объявит заранее.

Почувствовав резкую тяжесть в груди, Томми нервно потеребил значок.

Позже, когда барабаны принялись выбивать частую тревожную дробь, Томми взглянул на Папашу Тони. Тот, как всегда, когда Марио покидал мостик для сложного трюка, суеверно отвел глаза. Он даже на двойное сальто не смотрел. Томми же не мог отвести взгляда от летящего тела. Вперед – и назад – снова вперед, все выше и выше, и… _Боже, стропы перепутаются, нельзя так высоко…_ Парень отпустил перекладину, перекувыркнулся – раз, другой, _третий –_ хватка запястий, и Томми снова начал дышать. Ему никогда не удавалось услышать аплодисменты.

После представления группка поклонников подошла за автографами. Глядя, как они суетятся вокруг Марио, Томми едва не лопался от любви и гордости. Чувства были столь сильны, что он наверняка покраснел. Пока парень смеялся и болтал снаружи, пришел Папаша Тони и положил руку мальчику на плечо.

\- Что притих, Томми? Не стоит завидовать. Когда-нибудь и к тебе придет слава.

Сконфуженный, изумленный – как мог Папаша решить, будто он завидует Марио? – Томми взорвался потоком слов.

\- Нет, нет! Я не… – он горячо беспомощно вспыхнул. – Просто… он такой… и я так… что он делает, что они делают… и я здесь, с вами, с ним, и он мой друг и… так много всего… я поверить не могу!

\- Ясно, – Папаша чуть нахмурился. – Интересно знать…

Но он не договорил. Марио, пребывающий в отличном настроении, запрыгнул на ступеньки. Томми открыл было рот, но обнаружил, что не в силах выдавить и слова.

\- Ebbene, Signor Mario, – бросил Папаша. – Лучше бы тебе собрать свои полотенца и грим, если не хочешь, чтобы все разлетелось по полу на следующем переезде. Ты ведь так и не нашел пару к своему зеленому носку?

Марио ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Видишь, Везунчик, в этой семейке тебе никогда не дадут почивать на лаврах. Папаша уж позаботится, чтобы слава не вскружила мне голову.

Он принялся собирать вещи, однако Томми вмешался:

\- Пожалуйста, можно мне…

Он чувствовал, что взорвется, если не даст хоть какой-то видимый выход обуревавшим его чувствам – и предложение помощи было единственным, до чего он додумался. Томми подобрал разбросанные полотенца, трико, обувь, сложил накидку. Убрал все с полки и спрятал в чемоданчик для грима. Марио, который ополаскивал лицо холодной водой и расчесывал кудри, оглянулся на него с улыбкой, но Томми не посмел встретить его взгляд при посторонних.

Спустя три часа, когда они принялись укладываться, Марио с тихим смешком встал на колени у кровати Томми.

\- Везунчик? Слушай… давненько мы уже не…

Томми сглотнул и ляпнул:

\- Ну, у нас других дел хватало.

\- Значит, ты как я? Не скучаешь, когда другим занят?

\- Не то чтобы не скучаю… – с достоинством начал Томми, однако Марио оборвал его быстрым крепким объятием.

\- Я не вздумал все забыть и не запал ни на кого другого. Просто решил, что некоторое время не стоит испытывать судьбу. Ты же не слишком огорчился?

\- Нет, – честно ответил Томми. – Ты был гораздо приятнее в других отношениях.

Марио хихикнул.

\- Похоже, этот проклятый пассаж немного нас приструнил.

Он наклонился ниже и прошептал:

\- Ну, пора наверстать упущенное. Я слышал, Анжело нету… Все знают, где он проводит ночи. А Папаша спит. Если будем тихонько…

Несмотря на всплеск физического возбуждения, Томми напрягся под рукой, поглаживающей его голую спину. Не выйдет ли Марио на новый виток раздражения и вины? Он слегка тревожился из-за того, что Марио пошел против собственных правил. Но все это осталось невысказанным, и Томми был счастлив, когда парень забрался к нему под одеяло. Больше они не говорили – словами, потому что оба понимали опасность слов – но Томми чувствовал, что Марио, пусть и беззвучно, рассказывает ему о тысяче вещей.

На протяжении недель, которые Томми называл сейчас «плохими временами», им приходилось довольствоваться торопливой связью. Всегда присутствовала спешка и – по крайней мере со стороны Марио – некоторая грубость. В сочетании с нетерпеливостью и неопытностью Томми это порой делало их любовь больше похожей на драку, чем на объятия. Томми знал, что Марио умеет быть мягким – и тогда были секунды ласковости и осторожных прикосновений – но даже в лучших моментах сквозило отчаянное напряжение. Теперь этого не было. У Томми сложилось впечатление, что сегодня Марио пришел к нему не из-за собственной нужды, а просто в ответ на поток эмоций. Никогда еще с той первой ночи в Оклахоме, ночи большой грозы, в их слиянии не было столько нежности. Погружаясь в сон, Томми смутно удивлялся тому, что все его недовольство растворяется в болезненном восхищении и восторге.

_Если бы он всегда был таким. Но каким бы он ни был, я все равно люблю его._

Когда Марио заворочался, собираясь перебираться к себе, Томми ощутил себя голым и уязвимым. И хотя он не выдал себя ни единым движением, Марио все равно почувствовал: придвинулся ближе и держал его, пока мальчик не уснул.

 

Как-то после утренней тренировки Анжело сказал:

\- Собираюсь в город за покупками. Хочешь прокатиться?

Томми заколебался.

\- Мэтт тебя отпустит. А то ты уже света белого не видишь. Давай, Том, застегни рубашку и надень галстук. Прокатимся по магазинам, а на обратном пути пропустим по стаканчику молочного коктейля.

Выведя машину на дорогу, Анжело, насвистывая, опустил стекла. На дворе стоял август, и палило немилосердно. В салоне царила настоящая преисподняя.

\- Не забыть бы купить масло для загара, парень. Солнце нынче адское.

\- О да. А манеж поставили так, что днем солнце било мне прямо в глаза.

\- Мне тоже, – ухмыльнулся Анжело. – Давай введем новую моду: полеты в солнечных очках.

Он подогнал автомобиль к обочине.

\- Слыхал, что Стелла учила тебя водить. Садись за руль. Поглядим, как у тебя получается.

Они поменялись, Томми устроился на водительском сиденье. Слегка нервничая, он тронул машину с места. Внезапно нахлынул страх, что автомобиль забуксует, но все получилось, и, оказавшись спустя несколько секунд на дороге, Томми расслабился.

Некоторое время Анжело смотрел молча, затем оценил:

\- Для новичка неплохо. Я это к чему… В этом штате можно получить лицензию с пятнадцати. Надо бы тебе на следующей неделе взять выходной да сдать на права. Сможешь брать машину время от времени. Твои отец и мать далеко… Никому нет дела, нормально ли ты отдыхаешь. А ты все свое свободное время проводишь с нами. Тебе надо развлекаться, больше общаться с детьми твоего возраста.

Томми виновато скосил глаза, но Анжело прикуривал, отгородившись сложенными ладонями от потока горячего воздуха из открытого окна.

\- Ты ведь не куришь? Возьми сигаретку, если хочешь. Только лучше я тебе зажгу, пока ты за рулем.

\- Марио обещал свернуть мне шею, если я начну курить.

Анжело со смехом спрятал пачку.

\- Может, он и прав. Но знаешь, в твоем возрасте мало кому есть дело до запретов взрослых. Возможно, тебе стоит больше прислушиваться к сверстникам, чем все время слушать нас.

Томми внимательно смотрел на дорогу.

\- Большинство моих сверстников жутко тупые.

\- Глупости говоришь, – заспорил Анжело. – Если ты выступаешь в ведущем номере, это еще не значит, что ты должен быть маленьким капризным снобом.

\- Если я маленький капризный сноб, – взъярился Томми, – то не понимаю, с какой стати другие дети захотят моей компании!

\- Ладно, ладно, остынь, – пошел на попятную Анжело. – Ты прямо как Мэтт. Ему слово скажи – сделает из мухи слона.

\- Слушай, Анжело, – Томми старательно сдерживал гнев. – Я не хочу тебе грубить, честно. Ты старше, умнее, и ты мой босс. Я ведь не спорю с тобой насчет работы, правда? Но по-моему, тебя вряд ли должно заботить, – он выдохнул, – что я делаю в свое свободное время.

Он ожидал – и даже в некотором роде добивался – жесткого отпора: слишком уж привык к буйному темпераменту Папаши Тони и вспышкам Марио. Но Анжело только наклонился стряхнуть пепел с сигареты.

\- Разумеется, парень. Не мое дело, чем ты занимаешься вне цирка. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока ты не нарываешься на неприятности. Но я не про это говорю. Просто мы за тебя отвечаем. Бесс – мой друг, и я обещал ей, что буду присматривать за тобой, как за родным. А это подразумевает не только следить, чтобы ты делал уроки, ел шпинат и надевал галоши в дождь.

Тут Анжело запнулся, и Томми показалось, будто он хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал. В конце концов мужчина продолжил:

\- Мы еще должны смотреть, чтобы ты не забивал себе голову одной лишь работой. Уделяй немного времени себе, общайся с другими ребятами. Мэтту ведь тоже непросто постоянно висеть у тебя над душой.

Томми вздрогнул как от удара.

\- Марио так сказал? Что я слишком за него цепляюсь?

\- О нет, ему, похоже, наоборот нравится. И меня это тоже беспокоит. Мэтт чертовски несоциальный. Видеть не могу, как ты становишься таким же. Ты от него не отходишь, скоро разучишься общаться со сверстниками, а в дальнейшем это будет важно.

\- Мне не слишком нравятся сверстники.

\- Знаю. В том и проблема. Они должны тебе нравиться, и тебя должно беспокоить, нравишься ли ты им.

\- Но с какой стати? – потребовал Томми. – Закон такой есть, что ли?

\- Господи, – вымученно выдохнул Анжело. – Все, проехали. Я просто хотел поговорить. Не собирался ни давить, ни упрекать.

У Томми тряслись на руле руки.

\- Смотри, – предупредил Анжело, – смотри, машина, сынок.

Томми ударил по тормозам.

\- Лучше… – голос подрагивал, – лучше ты веди.

\- Хорошо. Sicuro.

Анжело вышел наружу и обогнул машину, но за руль не сел. Вместо этого он опустился на заднее сиденье позади Томми.

\- Послушай, парень, тебя что-то беспокоит? На тебе лица нет.

Томми понимал, что сжимает руль мертвой хваткой. Медленно, один за другим, мальчик заставил себя разжать пальцы.

_Он догадывается… нет, у него нет никаких доказательств…_

\- Видит Бог, я не слишком за тобой следил. Ты такой серьезный, что я, можно сказать, принял за должное, что ты сам о себе позаботишься. А у Мэтта ведь постоянно голова в облаках. С таким же успехом можно было доверить ребенка любому слону из нашего зверинца. Что случилось? Проблемы с девочками или что?

\- С девочками? Черт, Анжело, это все, что приходит тебе на ум? – взорвался Томми. – Откуда у меня время на девочек?

\- Ну, в твоем возрасте у большинства ребят в голове, кроме девочек, нет ровным счетом ничего. Я просто беспокоюсь, только и всего.

\- Что я сделал не так?

Анжело вздохнул.

\- Да ничего, ничего. Ты весь из себя такой сдержанный и взрослый, что прямо будто и не ребенок.

\- Анжело, ты неправильно понял, – беспомощно возразил Томми.

Он понимал, что нельзя искренне излить душу, но чувствовал отчаянное желание хоть как-то достучаться до Анжело. Забота, пусть и неуклюжая, тронула мальчика гораздо больше, чем он мог выразить словами.

\- Ты неправильно понял. Я просто… просто действительно больше не ребенок.

Было сложно. На многое Томми не осмеливался даже намекнуть, многим не мог рисковать. Он шел, как порой в кошмарах – по дороге, которая вдруг превращалась в канат, натянутый на высоте шестидесяти футов.

\- То, что интересно моим сверстникам, то, чего они хотят… для меня просто больше не важно. Их желания какие-то глупые и детские. Они не знают, что им нужно и куда стремиться.

Анжело с неумелой лаской потрепал его по плечу.

\- Знаю, парень, знаю. Мэтт забил тебе голову всеми этими полетами, верно? Славные традиции Сантелли, дело всей жизни и прочая, прочая… Да?

\- И что с того? – взъерошился Томми.

Анжело вздохнул.

\- Да ничего. Само по себе все замечательно. Только не перебарщивай, Томми. Не выкладывайся подчистую. Сбереги немного сил, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью. Ты молод. Радуйся этому.

\- Ага! Ты мне скажи, кто радуется молодости? – взорвался Томми.

Анжело уставился на него, шокированный прозвучавшей в голосе мальчика горечью.

\- Я слишком молод буквально для всего на свете!

\- Боже, парень, ты преувеличиваешь, – выговорил Анжело и секунду не сводил с него взгляда. Потом вздохнул: – Ладно, поехали за покупками. Надо успеть вернуться к представлению.

Томми освободил место, и мужчина сел за руль.

\- Дело-то в чем, – снова начал Анжело. – Я уже говорил Мэтту. Он слишком рано за тебя взялся. То есть, я говорил, но ему ведь попробуй скажи. И все равно он должен знать. Такая работа слишком тяжела для парня твоего возраста.

\- Марио не виноват! – горячо запротестовал Томми. – Я сам хотел летать… Я сам упросил его меня учить. И не такой уж я и маленький…

\- Эй, тихо, тихо, – возразил Анжело. – Не кипятись! Как же вы, дети, любите бушевать по пустякам. Так или иначе, это и моя вина. Мне следовало вам запретить. Я понимаю… право слово, понимаю, что мы разобьем тебе сердце, если остановим тебя сейчас. Но просто… жизнь состоит не только из полетов. А ты так заработался, что пугаешь меня до смерти.

Машина повернула на парковку.

\- Вон там вроде бы неплохой магазин. Напомни, чтобы я купил соду. В холодильнике страшно воняет, надо вымыть его как следует.

Запасшись продуктами, они отыскали закусочную, где заказали сэндвичи и шоколадный коктейль. Покончив с едой, Анжело сказал:

\- И все равно ты чересчур много работаешь. Не хочу, чтобы твой отец решил, что мы тут тебя загоняли. Я вырастил Мэтта, Лисс, Джонни, но все равно забываю, что дети порой слишком увлекаются. На следующей неделе свожу тебя сдать на права. Чтобы ты мог брать машину и возить подружек в кино.

\- Каких еще подружек?

Анжело ухмыльнулся.

\- А что, их разве мало? Маленькая Энн. Элен. Маленькая Энн как-то на днях говорила… Знаешь, твоя замкнутость может сослужить тебе плохую службу. Будто бы ты думаешь, что сделался слишком хорош для других ребят, потому что выступаешь в ведущем номере. Не поощряй эти мысли, Том. Сколько вы с Маленькой Энн знакомы?

\- Не знаю… с самого детства, наверное. Мама рассказывала, что знала Марго задолго до того, как они присоединились к Ламбету.

\- А теперь она считает, что ты так задрал нос, что и говорить с ней не хочешь. Том, я не пытаюсь вмешиваться в твою жизнь, но все же лучше тебе быть поласковее с Маленькой Энн. Свози ее в кино как-нибудь в воскресенье.

\- Ладно, я у нее спрошу.

\- И как я раньше не подумал. Говорю же, ты ведешь себя настолько по-взрослому… Мы все время забываем, что за тобой еще надо присматривать, – Анжело оттолкнул пустой стакан. – Ну все, пора обратно.

\- Масло для загара не забудь, – напомнил Томми.

Анжело рассмеялся.

\- Да уж. Действительно нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то вел себя, как взрослый. Я бы точно запамятовал.

 

Днем Марио поймал Томми между представлениями и поинтересовался:

\- Что говорил Анжело?

\- Да ничего особенного. Хотел удостовериться, что я не переутомляюсь. И сказал, что мне надо как-нибудь взять Маленькую Энн в кино. Видно, в моем возрасте так полагается. Ну, ходить на свидания.

\- Чертовски отличная идея, – кивнул Марио. – И как я сам не додумался.

Его неподдельное одобрение возмутило Томми до глубины души.

\- Не хочу я ни на какие свидания!

\- А должен хотеть.

\- Ты хорошо знаешь, почему я не хочу!

Марио свирепо обернулся к нему, и Томми отпрянул.

\- Я не имел в виду…

\- Заткнись. Я прекрасно понимаю, на что ты намекаешь!

\- Ничерта ты не понимаешь…

\- Не ори, – оборвал его Марио. – Люди смотрят. И следи за языком. Впрочем, можно и поорать, а то воркуем вокруг друг друга, как голубки! Хочешь поссориться – просто ляпни еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

\- В каком еще духе? Я всего лишь сказал…

\- Я слышал, что ты сказал, ragazzo. И я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Еще раз откроешь рот – мало не покажется!

\- Ага, и тогда уж Анжело точно начнет рыскать вокруг. Если ты закатишь истерику, стоит мне пригласить девочку на свидание.

Марио схватил его за запястье – затрещали кости.

\- Повтори – и я тебе шею сверну.

\- Когда мы поссорились в прошлый раз, ты чуть не сломал мне пальцы. А теперь хочешь вывихнуть мне запястье? Чтобы я еще пару недель не выступал? – Томми вывернулся и пнул Марио в голень. – Убери от меня руки!

Марио, явственно пытающийся сдержать гнев, разжал пальцы.

\- Хорошо, я заслужил. Прости, зря я так. Мне все равно, сколько девчонок ты поведешь на свидание. Если это утихомирит Анжело, я только за.

Но Томми почему-то разозлился только больше, но не на Марио. А на кого – сам толком не знал: не то на Анжело, не то на себя.

\- Зачем мне девочка? О чем я с ней буду разговаривать? Анжело считает, что я должен вести Маленькую Энн в кино только потому, что мне положено ходить на свидания.

Гнев Марио отвлекал от истинной проблемы. Его эмоциям – неважно, правильным или нет – суждено было навсегда остаться внутри. Анжело исполнился бы дружеского сочувствия и надавал бы кучу советов, если бы у Томми действительно были – как там эта неуклюжая фраза? – проблемы с девочками. А вот настоящие чувства и заботы: расстройство по поводу приступов отчаяния и вины у Марио, страдания из-за невозможности провести хоть минуту наедине без необходимости врать – все эти горести не вызвали бы у Анжело ничего, кроме ужаса и отвращения. Выход был лишь один: не дать никому узнать. Никогда.

Он мог бы взять Маленькую Энн в кино, и люди бы одобрительно улыбались. Он мог бы тискаться по углам с этой грязной Джейн Роза – Анжело бы хмурился, предупреждал о последствиях, но по-прежнему смотрел бы снисходительно. А если бы Томми действительно угодил в переделку, с радостью пришел бы на помощь. Он мог бы подцепить одну из полоумных девиц, преследующих гимнастов после каждого представления, и всем было бы наплевать. Потому что мальчишки есть мальчишки.

_Черт подери, я мог бы ошиваться вокруг хоть со старой шлюхой, и никто бы и глазом не моргнул. Всем все равно. До тех пор, пока это женщина._

А Марио, который взрастил в нем только хорошее, все, о чем Томми смутно думал, как о благородном, добром, бескорыстном и любящем… Один лишь намек на происходящее между ними – и впереди лишь крах.

Марио вяло глянул на него.

\- Это я тебя во все втянул. Я убить себя готов, когда понимаю, что все тебе испортил. Клянусь, я только хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. А вместо этого… отнял у тебя детство…

С ноющим отчаянием Томми понял, что Марио опять погрузился в один из своих приступов самобичевания, которые превращались в пытку для обоих. Натянутые утренним разговором с Анжело нервы не выдержали: агония снова переплавилась в злость.

\- Хватит уже тупить, а? Я возьму ее в кино, и все на этом. Ради бога, я же не собираюсь с ней трахаться!

Марио горько улыбнулся.

\- Почему бы и нет? Уверен, ей бы понравилось.

\- Слушай, – Томми сжал кулаки. – Прекрати! Маленькая Энн хорошая девчонка, я ее всю жизнь знаю. Я же не говорю гадости про Лисс.

А затем он вскипел по-настоящему.

\- И знаешь что? Если я захочу позвать девушку на свидание… то буду хоть целоваться с ней, хоть трахаться! И уж точно не собираюсь падать на колени и выпрашивать у тебя разрешение!

 

Воскресным утром Томми постучался в красный трейлер. Открыла ему Марго Клейн, кутающаяся в выцветшее синее кимоно.

\- Томми? Надо же. Редкий гость! Что-нибудь хочешь или поздороваться заглянул? Зайдешь?

\- Нет, спасибо.

Томми смотрел на нее критически и неуверенно. Он знал Марго с раннего детства, но лишь сейчас впервые понял, какая пропасть лежит между человеком, которым он ее себе рисовал, и человеком, которым она была на самом деле. Собственная уверенность пошатнулась, не находя должной опоры. Видел ли он настоящую Марго в доброй вспыльчивой женщине, которую в детстве звал «тетя Марж» и которая научила его работать на трапеции? Сейчас же между его тетей Марж и той, которая крутила роман с Анжело, наметился зияющий раскол. Томми впервые посмотрел на Марго, как на женщину, и это смутно его беспокоило.

\- Я ищу Маленькую Энн. Она здесь?

\- Посмотри у Ма Лейти. Ты в этом году совсем не работаешь в костюмерной?

\- У меня много других обязанностей, – ответил Томми и отправился к большому грузовику, служившему цирковым гардеробом.

Под светом голой лампочки Маленькая Энн перебирала вешалки, сверяясь с распечатанным листом. Кончики ее длинных светлых волос были завиты в маленькие кудряшки и заколоты невидимками. Элен Бреди рылась в буфете, спрятавшись там по плечи. Ма Лейти сидела на громоздкой лавке в углу – ни один обычный стул ее не выдерживал – и мелкими быстрыми стежками скрепляла куски тарлатана.

\- Можно войти, Ма?

Обе девушки обернулись. Элен выронила металлическую коробочку, брякнувшую о пол.

\- Ой, ты блестки рассыпала. Давай помогу собрать, – Томми опустился на колени рядом с ней. – Дай листок. Главное, чтобы к полу не прилипли.

Он осторожно собрал красную сверкающую мелочь на бумагу и высыпал обратно в коробочку.

Элен была симпатичнее Маленькой Энн – тихая, кареглазая, с темными волосами, спадающими на плечи.

\- Я думала, ты уже все забыл.

\- За одну зиму? Я же не совсем безмозглый.

\- Где это ты пропадаешь? – спросила Элен.

\- Да на самом виду – на аппарате, – отозвался Томми. – А если ты меня не видишь, просто прислушайся. Где Папаша Тони вопит, там и я.

\- Почему же ты здесь больше не работаешь? – поинтересовалась Ма Лейти. – Только-только я втолковала тебе, где что лежит. А ты уже выступаешь и слишком взрослый, чтобы заниматься гардеробом.

\- Ничего подобного, Ма, – неловко запротестовал Томми. – У меня просто слишком много дел. Отвечаю за костюмы и все такое.

Маленькая Энн хихикнула.

\- Ходишь по кругу, да, Томми? На параде самый старший ребенок следит за реквизитом. А теперь ты летаешь, и у них ту же самую работу выполняет самый младший!

Ма Лейти улыбнулась.

\- Зато когда он станет старым и толстым, то все равно сможет приносить цирку пользу.

\- Воздушные гимнасты не толстеют, – возразила Маленькая Энн. – Стареют, да, но не толстеют. Посмотрите на Папашу Тони. Ему, наверное, лет семьдесят стукнуло.

Она положила лист на стол.

\- Я всё, Ма. Эта последняя замена все баламутит, но вроде ничего получилось.

Она выпрыгнула из трейлера, и Томми поспешил следом.

\- У тебя замки на туфлях починили?

В этом году Маленькая Энн выступала на «золотом колесе» – вращающейся трапеции, на которой она кувыркалась, удерживаясь ступнями. Трюк был простой и не особо опасный: сценическая обувь надежно крепилась к перекладине. Но на последнем выступлении замки заело, и за девушкой, тщетно пытающейся освободиться, пришлось лезть одному из униформистов.

\- Да, Анжело их посмотрел. Теперь все в порядке, я утром проверяла.

Они шли по аллейке, которая постепенно появлялась на пустом кукурузном поле. Рабочие устанавливали торговые палатки. Маленькая Энн вытащила солнечные очки.

\- С Папашей Тони действительно так трудно, как все болтают?

\- Да нет. Он строгий, много требует, но… как говорится, больше лает, чем кусает. По крайней мере, меня он пока еще ни разу не укусил.

Маленькая Энн фыркнула, потом посерьезнела.

\- Слушай, а как твой папа? Он поправится?

 - Скорее всего. Правда, у него воспалился глаз, и доктора одно время боялись, что глаз не спасти. Испытали на нем что-то новое… какое-то чудо-лекарство.

\- Была бы я твоим папой, в клетку и носа бы больше не сунула.

\- И я бы не сунул. Только папа не такой. Когда мне было четыре, ему чуть руку не отгрызли. И ничего. А помнишь, как ты заработала перелом на канатах? И полезла наверх через три дня, как гипс сняли. Энн, мне надо в прачечную. Прокатишься со мной?

\- Только маме скажу.

Она убежала. А когда вернулась, Томми увидел, что девушка успела распустить волосы и переодеться в синий сарафан.

\- Мама не против, но только если ты будешь вести осторожно.

Вдоль линии трейлеров они прошли к жилищу Сантелли. Каждый трейлер имел собственное место, и где бы они ни выступали, какой бы формы ни была стоянка, трейлеры всегда стояли одинаково, и каждый имел постоянных соседей. Томми стукнул в дверь.

\- Есть кто-нибудь?

\- Заходи, – сварливо отозвался Марио. – Что надо, Том?

\- Ты в приличном виде? Я не один.

\- Минуту…

Потом до них донеслось приглушенное закрытой дверью «Проходите».

Внутри было пусто.

\- Я за стиркой, – пояснил Томми.

\- Хочешь меня захватить? Могу съездить.

\- Нет, я с Маленькой Энн.

Марио вышел, на ходу застегивая рубашку. Он был босиком и с мокрыми спутанными волосами.

\- Привет, – бросил он Маленькой Энн.

Увидев, как изменилось лицо девушки, Томми подумал: «Держу пари, у нас половина девчонок по Марио сохнут… Никогда не замечал».

\- У тебя есть мелочь? А то вдруг у них там автоматы.

Марио выудил из кармана горсть монет и, не считая, ссыпал в подставленные ладони Томми.

\- На обратном пути купи мне черные шнурки, ладно?

\- Да, конечно. Еще что-нибудь?

\- Да нет… Сдачу оставь. Возьмешь себе газировки.

Томми принялся собирать белье. Маленькая Энн наморщила нос.

\- А чем так интересно пахнет? Будто гвоздикой.

\- Глицерин. Волосы укладывать, – Марио показал квадратную жестянку. – Мать сама делает. Покупной слишком жирный. Энн, что у вас за новая девушка? На последнем канате, длинноволосая такая.

\- Сью-Линн. Откуда-то с востока. Фамилию не помню… не то Фаррис, не то Фарли. А что?

\- Просто напоминает одну мою знакомую.

Томми знал, что Марио имеет в виду. Он сам, впервые увидев стройную темноволосую девушку, недоверчиво подумал: «Лисс?» Он разглядел ее, когда она спустилась. Темно-коричневые, а не голубые глаза, рот шире и чувственнее, кривоватые зубы. Но она походила на Лисс, и движения ее тонкого тела неуловимо напоминали манеру Лисс Сантелли. Сходство не укрылось даже от Анжело: «Мэтт, ты видел ту девочку из номера с канатами? Вылитая Лисс».

\- А может, вы знакомы? – почти кокетливо сказала Маленькая Энн. – Она спрашивала, кто этот симпатичный черноволосый парень из воздушных полетов. Интересовалась, есть ли у тебя девушка.

Марио явно рассердился, но сохранял вежливость.

\- Сводничеством занялась? В твоем-то возрасте?

\- Не-а. На самом деле она сказала, что летала пару лет. Увидела, что в вашем номере одни парни, и подумала, не нужна ли вам девушка. На тот случай, если ты заинтересуешься.

\- Я так и подумал, что для канатов она работает довольно профессионально.

\- Ага, значит, заинтересовался? – подначила Маленькая Энн.

\- Да не особо.

\- Грубый ты, Марио, – хихикнула девушка. – Такой красавчик, а подружки нет.

Марио изобразил откровенно шутовскую физиономию.

\- А может, я просто жду, пока ты подрастешь, лапочка?

\- Да ну тебя! – Маленькая Энн густо покраснела.

Томми поднял стянутое в узел белье и сухо напомнил:

\- Мы в город поедем, или останешься с Марио ворковать?

\- Конечно же, останусь ворковать… – тут Маленькая Энн сообразила, что Томми не шутит. – Я готова. Пойдем.

Она придержала для Томми дверь. Когда он сгрузил увесистый узел на заднее сиденье машины Сантелли, девушка сказала:

\- Ты что, ревнуешь? Разве мне нельзя подурачиться с Марио? Да он мне почти в отцы годится!

\- Господи! Мне все равно, с кем ты дурачишься. И Марио тоже. Кстати, ему всего двадцать три.

Томми сел в машину и опустил стекло, выгоняя удушливую жару. Он – сам не зная отчего – был не в настроении. Вид Марио, флиртующего с Маленькой Энн, – а именно этим они и занимались – чем-то его глубоко не устраивал.

\- Ой, – ожила Маленькая Энн, когда они повернули на стоянку за знаком «Прачечная». – Одна из этих, новых, с автоматическими машинами и сушилками. Они такие забавные.

На приближающихся подростков уставились две дородные женщины в домотканых платьях. Томми не обратил внимания: он привык к таким взглядам.

\- Можно я помогу?

\- Если хочешь. Полотенца положи в одну машину, трико и остальное – в другую. А накидки надо стирать отдельно, а то полиняют. И в холодной воде, не в горячей.

Маленькая Энн снова хихикнула.

\- Вообще-то, это я должна тебе все объяснять. Я же здесь девушка!

Некоторое время оба молча загружали машины. Одна из женщин, все поглядывающая на них с любопытством, спросила:

\- Вы ведь не здешние? Из тех людей с нефтяного промысла за городом?

\- Нет, мэм, – вежливо ответила Маленькая Энн. – Мы из цирка.

\- И вы… вы выступаете?

\- Да, в разных номерах.

\- Боже, как интересно!

Заверив, что обязательно придет на них взглянуть, женщина неохотно вернулась к своей стирке.

\- Ох уж эти провинциальные городишки, – шепнул Томми. – Гляди, она до сих пор пялится.

\- Это все мои проклятые волосы, – надулась Маленькая Энн.

Томми помнил, что пару лет назад у нее была довольно невзрачная коричневая шевелюра. Но оказавшись в номере Марго, девушка принялась обесцвечивать волосы, пока не превратилась в платиновую блондинку.

\- Знал бы ты, чего я наслушалась в школе в прошлом году. Приличные девочки не красятся и все такое. И все равно, многие стали брать с меня пример. Мама говорит, люди такое замечают. Они и правда замечают.

\- Пусть смотрят. По-моему, красиво.

Томми вдруг вспомнил Стеллу и задался вопросом, натуральная ли она блондинка, или тоже красится.

\- Здесь есть автомат с газировкой. Хочешь бутылочку?

Они потягивали газировку, слушая, как шуршит в машинах одежда. И стоило переживать? Все было абсолютно естественно, как в старые добрые времена.

\- Тебе понравилась Калифорния?

\- Да, ничего. Только немного странно, что пальмы вокруг торчат, и снега нет даже на Рождество.

\- Мама рассказывала, что Люсия Сантелли была, наверное, самой красивой гимнасткой в мире. Она из этой семьи? Ты ее видел?

\- Разумеется. Она мать Марио.

\- Я слышала, она сломала спину. Сильно покалечилась?

\- Нет, по ней и не скажешь. Только иногда двигается немного медленно, вот и все. Она помогала Джонни, брату Марио, сделать номер.

Продолжая обсуждать Сантелли, они переложили одежду в сушилки.

\- Смотри, трико не клади, – предупредил Томми. – Они шерстяные, сядут.

\- Одна девочка у нас в номере носит шелковые трико. Утверждает, что от шерсти вся сыпью идет. А по-моему, она просто хочет пощеголять своими ногами.

\- Наверное, от шерсти много кто сыпью идет. Сестра Марио, Лисс, тоже носит шелковые трико. Правда, она некоторое время была балериной.

\- Она больше не выступает?

\- Нет, вышла замуж и завела ребенка.

\- Как и моя мама. И твоя тоже, – возразила Маленькая Энн.

\- Но ее муж не из цирка, – пояснил Томми.

\- По-моему, цирковые должны сходиться с цирковыми.

\- Ну, большинство так и делают, – Томми не улыбалось обсуждать эту тему. – Слушай, Анжело разрешил мне брать машину по воскресеньям. Съездим в кино, если будет хороший фильм?

\- С удовольствием, – согласилась Маленькая Энн и вдруг с подозрением уточнила: – Моя мама велела тебе меня позвать?

\- Нет, конечно! С чего ты взяла?

\- Потому что я как раз на днях пожаловалась, что мы с тобой не видимся. И тут ты со своим приглашением. Не хочу, чтобы мама устраивала мне свидания!

\- Никто ничего не устраивал. Просто Анжело ворчал, что другие ребята подумают, будто я задрал нос. И разрешил взять машину, если я захочу кого-нибудь покатать.

\- А, тогда ладно. Только не вестерн. Не люблю вестерны. Смотри, сушка закончилась. Давай помогу сложить.

 

Вечером, когда над землей начали сгущаться сумерки, Томми зашел за Маленькой Энн. Тусклый свет, окутывающий закрытую на воскресенье стоянку, его беспокоил. Томми привык к ослепительным огням манежа, и темнота беспричинно тревожила и пугала его до конца жизни.

Девушка была одета в розовое платье с белоснежными рюшами на воротнике и в белые сандалии. Впервые в жизни Томми придержал для нее дверцу машины.

\- Здорово выглядишь, Маленькая Энн, – похвалил он. И машинально прибавил, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу: – Осторожно, пальцы.

Она улыбнулась, демонстрируя все еще детские ямочки на щеках.

\- Я бы предпочла, чтобы меня называли просто Энн. В цирке уже нет Большой Энн. Звучит глупо.

\- Постараюсь запомнить, но я тебя так с шести лет называю. Слушай, в городе показывают вестерн, зато миль за пять-шесть есть один из этих новых кинотеатров на открытом воздухе. Сидишь прямо в своем автомобиле и смотришь на большой экран, а в машину дают динамик.

\- Я такие видела, но никогда там не была, – протянула Энн. – А что показывают?

\- Вроде бы какой-то мюзикл. Но точно не вестерн, я спрашивал. Поедем?

\- Было бы забавно, – сдержанно откликнулась она. – Вообще, ты за рулем… тебе решать.

 

На стоянке было полутемно. Немного погодя, пока они ждали начала, Томми приобнял Энн за плечи. Она придвинулась чуть ближе, но по-прежнему сидела прямо.

\- Хочешь попкорна?

\- С удовольствием, – в голосе ее звучало облегчение.

Томми возвратился к машине, балансируя подносом, где стояли два ведерка кукурузы и два высоких бумажных стакана, наполненных преимущественно льдом.

\- Вот. Я вспомнил, что ты не любишь «Колу», и взял «Севен Ап».

Сгущалась темнота. Они пили газировку и хрустели попкорном, глядя на огни подъезжающих машин.

\- Так странно быть зрителем, – заметила Энн.

\- Постоянно жить в одном городе и ходить в один кинотеатр – вот это было бы странно. Смотри, экран загорелся. Сейчас начнется.

Под грохот из динамиков на экране появился Багз Банни. Доев кукурузу и смяв ведерко, Томми приготовился смотреть фильм. Чуть погодя он нерешительно положил ладонь на колено Энн. С минуту девушка не шевелилась, затем взяла его за руку. Еще несколько минут – и Томми обнял ее, и Энн удобно облокотилась на него. Она пахла очень чисто – мылом, тальком и чем-то едва уловимо фруктовым.

\- Ты пахнешь ягодами, – заметил Томми.

\- Это, наверное, помада. У нее вишневый вкус.

Потом он поцеловал ее в щеку. Сжав его пальцы в темноте, девушка мягко проговорила:

\- Давай смотреть фильм, ладно?

\- Ладно. Но не такой уж он и хороший, этот фильм.

В тусклом свете Томми снова заметил ямочки. И поцеловал Энн в губы. Она вывернулась довольно быстро и сказала, дыша несколько учащенно:

\- Эй, не стоит так увлекаться.

Впрочем, отодвинуться она не пыталась, и Томми совсем смешался. За сюжетом он не следил, хотя фильм уже начался, и экран был полон девушек в мексиканских юбках, кружащихся в каком-то испанском танце. Все его внимание занимали твердые загорелые плечи Маленькой Энн. Очень осторожно Томми положил свободную руку ей на грудь. Он по-прежнему пытался поглядывать на экран, но тут девушка со вздохом подставила губы, и Томми забыл про кино. Через несколько минут он хрипловато выговорил:

\- У тебя в самом деле помада как вишни.

\- Мммг.

Томми вдруг сделалось тревожно. Невинное удовольствие от ласки и объятий быстро обернулось сексуальным возбуждением. Томми растерялся: ему почему-то никогда не приходило в голову, что его может завести девушка. Девушка в общем и Маленькая Энн в частности. Где-то глубоко внутри он был доволен, однако обуревавшее его беспокойство было куда сильнее – и ему не хотелось, чтобы Энн это обнаружила. Тем не менее заставить себя отстраниться Томми не мог.

Между поцелуями девушка пробормотала:

\- Никогда не знала человека, который бы так целовался.

Что она имела в виду? Он как-то иначе целуется? Не так, как… нормальные парни?

Томми поднял голову, и Энн пояснила:

\- Я не сказала, что мне не нравится, дурачок.

И поцеловала его по собственному почину. Она не возражала против его ладоней у себя на груди, хотя решительно оттолкнула его пальцы от верхней пуговки платья.

\- Не надо.

Томми не настаивал – ему вполне достаточно было чувствовать маленькие соски, напрягшиеся под слоями ткани. Девушка не сопротивлялась, но объятия все равно напоминали борьбу. Все ее легкое тело вздрагивало у него в руках. Ладонь его скользнула по ее стройной голой ноге, под кружева нижней юбки. Энн носила шелковые чулки с резинками вверху, и к его секундному удивлению мягкая кожа там оказалась слегка влажной. Томми не знал такого о девушках. Робко, как будто с неохотой, она положила ладонь ему между ног, трогая его сквозь одежду. Боль там стала почти невыносимой. Он привык избавляться от этого вида напряжения – и чем скорее, тем лучше – но уж никак не затягивать его, не контролировать и не терпеть.

А потом Энн быстро отдернула руку.

\- Все, – мягко сказала она. – Пожалуйста, Томми. Я так далеко не захожу.

Он безропотно убрал ладонь. Но девушка опять потянулась за поцелуем. Обескураженный, Томми почти разозлился. Так да или нет? Неужели у женщин все настолько по-другому? И как это понять?

В паху натужно тянуло. Томми прижался к Энн, обнял за спину – стало немного легче.

\- Разве ты не видишь, каково мне? Ты тоже… чувствуешь это?

\- Д-да. Это меня и пугает.

\- Здесь нечего бояться.

\- Но я боюсь. Пожалуйста, Томми. Мы просто не сможем остановиться.

Эти слова запутали его еще больше. Томми практически лежал на Энн сверху. Ладонь, словно магнитом, тянуло ей между ног.

\- Зачем останавливаться? – прошептал он. – Глупо хотеть всего, кроме… этого. Прошу тебя, милая.

\- Ох, Томми, не надо.

На минуту ему показалось, будто она плачет.

\- Я никогда не позволяла ни одному мальчику заходить так далеко. Ты нравишься мне больше других, но я просто не хочу идти до конца.

Кажется, он слишком долго задерживал дыхание. Выдохнув, Томми ощутил пульсирующую боль позади глазных яблок. Ресницы Энн оказались солеными.

\- Энн, родная, не плачь. Честно, я ничего не буду делать, если ты не хочешь. Никогда бы не сделал…

Они осторожно высвободились из объятий друг друга.

\- Ты злишься на меня, Томми? Я не хотела… до такого тебя доводить. Я знаю, как это у мальчиков… Мне надо было остановиться раньше.

Разнервничавшись, Томми начал дурачиться.

\- Это все вишневая помада виновата. От нее не оторваться. Она как динамит.

Ее смех унял напряжение в них обоих.

\- Эй, я пить хочу. Еще по стакану?

\- Пожалуйста. Только помаду с лица сотри.

С облегчением убедившись, что очевидные признаки возбуждения ушли, оставив только отголоски, Томми открыл дверцу. Сперва он зашел в туалет: эрекция спала, но боль осталась, пусть и неострая, рассеянная по всему телу. В буфете он взял напитки и на обратном пути увидел Маленькую Энн, идущую со стороны дамской комнаты.

_У девушек такое тоже бывает? Набраться бы мне храбрости кого-нибудь спросить. Только не ее._

Придерживая стаканы на коленях, Томми подождал, пока она сядет и поправит юбку. Оба безнадежно упустили нить повествования и вздохнули с облегчением, когда фильм закончился. Зато над мультфильмом с Дональдом Даком они хохотали, как дети. И держались за руки, холодные от ледяных стаканов.

 

На стоянке светился лишь фонарь по центру. Томми припарковал машину и провел Маленькую Энн до трейлера.

\- Смотри, там свет. Тетя Марж еще не спит?

\- Может, просто оставила свет, чтобы я видела, где раздеваться.

\- Хотел бы я тоже это видеть, – дерзко сказал он.

Она положила ладонь ему на запястье – очень легкую и крепкую маленькую ладонь, мозолистую и сухую от канифоли. Ладонь гимнаста.

\- Томми, ты мне очень нравишься, – голос ее был тверд. – Больше, чем другие. Если бы я вообще собиралась этим заниматься, то выбрала бы тебя. И другие выбрали бы тебя, потому что ты такой особенный, и ты летаешь, и они бы хотели, чтобы ты обратил на них внимание. Я тоже думаю, что ты особенный. Всегда думала. Но… некоторые девушки позволяют мальчикам такое, а потом не могут остановиться и скоро делают это со всеми, даже с теми, кто им на самом деле не нравится.

Ее голос дрогнул.

\- Даже если бы это не было смертным грехом, а это грех, я все равно не хотела бы такой становиться.

Томми сверху вниз посмотрел на ее маленький красный рот с размазанной помадой. Взял ее за руку. Ее ладонь была такая же, как у него, заскорузлая от трения о перекладину. Как у него, как у Марио, как у Стеллы.

\- Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы ты такой становилась. Правда.

\- Хочешь поцеловать меня на ночь? – прошептала Энн.

Он наклонился. Ее губы были мягкие и прохладные. Скопившееся напряжение снова отозвалось болью по всему телу – грудь, голова, гениталии, ягодицы.

\- Спасибо, Том. Кино было чудесное.

Он тихонько засмеялся.

\- А про что оно, кстати, было?

 

В трейлере Сантелли стояла тишина, только похрапывал Папаша Тони. Марио расстелил для него постель, а сам спал на спине, прикрыв лицо локтем. Томми разделся, растерянный почти до физической боли. Он считал, что знает, кто он есть. Что смог смириться с этим проклятием и благословением одновременно. И вот у него встал на Маленькую Энн. И возбуждение было тем сильнее, что Томми знал о невозможности его удовлетворить. Он понимал, что Маленькая Энн не такая. Почти наяву он вспомнил влажную шелковистость под пальцами, и внизу живота снова заныло. Он что, станет одним из этих ненормальных, кто не может коснуться ни мужчины, ни женщины без того, чтобы не возбудиться?

Марио медленно повернулся.

\- Это ты, Том? Повеселился?

Томми порывисто упал на колени возле кровати и поцеловал его, чувствуя токи смятения и желания, бегущие вдоль позвоночника. Марио с зевком потрепал мальчика по плечу.

\- Ничего, парень. Ложись спать.

Томми забрался в свою постель. Боль перестала быть физической: теперь он просто чувствовал себя несчастным. Марио по обыкновению протянул руку, и спустя мгновение Томми пожал ее.

\- Boon’ notte, – пробормотал Марио и немедленно уснул.

\- «Черт, – уже не впервые подумал Томми. – Как низко ты можешь пасть, Том-младший?»

В шее и во лбу поселилась тяжесть. Завтра наверняка будет болеть голова. Некоторое время Томми уныло смотрел в темноту, пока, наконец, не забылся тяжелым гнетущим сном.

 

ГЛАВА 18

 

Был уже ранний август, когда как-то утром Томми увидел знакомый длинный оранжево-серый трейлер, занявший место рядом с трейлером Марго. Он был на аппарате с Баком – проверял расположение тросов ватерпасом и рулеткой – но при виде трейлера что-то екнуло внутри. Пришлось зажмуриться и переждать.

Анжело позвал снизу, и Томми спустился.

\- Твои родители приехали, – сообщил мужчина. – Видел уже? Беги, я закончу. Поздоровайся с отцом и матерью.

Томми сунул Анжело рулетку и помчался со всех ног. Электрик протягивал к трейлерам кабели, вид стоянки становился все больше обжитой. Женщины развешивали белье, дети катались на самокатах и кормили собак. Ворвавшись в оранжевый трейлер, Томми увидел посредине отца, забыл, что ему пятнадцать, и бросился к отцу, как маленький мальчик.

Отец взял его за плечи и немного отстранился. Том Зейн казался немного старше, в песочных волосах прибавилось седины, веко правого глаза блестело, а на месте брови тянулся толстый рубец. От боли и горечи у Томми сдавило горло.

\- Ты уже здоров, папа?

\- Конечно, – подрагивающим голосом выговорил отец. – А ты как, сынок? Сантелли хорошо с тобой обходились? Я уже боялся никогда тебя не увидеть.

Едва не давясь словами, Томми сказал:

\- Глаз у тебя просто кошмар. Ты им видишь?

\- Немного. Не так, чтобы нормально, но не сильно мешает. Остальное зажило хорошо. А ты? Мать говорит, ты тогда держался, как мужчина.

Томми сглотнул.

\- У меня бы не получилось, если бы не Марио.

Отец сжал его плечо.

\- Такое случается. Главное, что ты крепился. Пойду посмотрю, как Кардифф ухаживал за котами. Сам я еще не могу работать… Руке потребуется время. Но пускай начинают ко мне привыкать.

Отец повернулся к дверям.

\- Мать побежала тебя искать. Я сказал ей держаться поблизости, но она все равно ушла, не могла дождаться. Должно быть, сейчас вернется.

Спустя минуту Томми оказался в объятиях матери.

\- О, Томми, Томми… как ты похудел и как вырос! Выглядишь совсем взрослым… ты больше не мой маленький мальчик…

_Нет, больше нет._

Последняя нить оборвалась. Она истончалась и прежде, став почти невесомой, но в последние недели под градом потрясений и резких перемен Томми цеплялся за одну мысль: вернутся мама и папа, и я стану прежним, все станет прежним. Теперь он знал, что поддался иллюзии. Больше ничего не будет прежним. Кое-что все-таки осталось: восхищение, преклонение, любовь. И боль – отчаянное сочувствие мужчине с ужасным белым шрамом через глаз, ноющая жалость к женщине, всхлипывающей, улыбающейся, крепко прижимающей его к себе. Но Томми чувствовал пропасть, пролегшую между поколениями. Его место было не здесь. Они перестали быть просто Мамой и Папой, людьми, целиком и полностью сосредоточенными на нем. Они стали Томом и Бесс Зейнами, парой, чья жизнь была самодостаточной до его появления на свет, и, верно, такой же и осталась бы, если бы он пропал.

Взяв себя в руки, Бесс нежно погладила сына по плечу.

\- Собери свои вещи, – посоветовала она. – Ты ладил с Сантелли? Они хорошо к тебе относились?

\- Разумеется, – пробормотал Томми и ушел.

Марио стаскивал простыни с постелей, намереваясь бросить их в стирку. Увидев Томми, он сказал:

\- Скатаюсь в город перед дневным представлением, куплю себе ковбойские сапоги. Составишь компанию?

\- Не могу, – Томми открыл комод, где его майки и трусы были перемешаны с бельем Марио, и принялся выуживать свои вещи. – Родители вернулись. Хотят, чтобы я побыл с ними.

\- Конечно, – откликнулся Марио. – Соскучились ведь.

Томми, окаменев, поднял голову. Марио посмотрел на его белое лицо.

\- В чем дело, Том?

Во рту стало сухо.

\- Забыл, что ты можешь обрадоваться возможности от меня избавиться.

Парень отложил узел и встал.

\- Эй, эй, малыш…

Он взъерошил Томми кудрявые волосы, как часто проделывал раньше, и гораздо реже – в последнее время.

\- Слушай, Везунчик, ты знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Давай, парень, я помогу тебе собраться.

\- Не заморачивайся. От меня и без того проблем хватало.

Марио схватил его за руки: отчаяние в глазах Томми делало его грубым.

\- А теперь слушай внимательно, Том. Нам и так повезло больше, чем должно было. Мы отвадили Анжело, но пускать пыль в глаза твоим родителям мы не сможем. Надо быть осторожнее.

Томми вывернулся.

\- Ну да. Все всегда должно быть по-твоему. Когда ты считаешь, что все в порядке, когда хочешь…

\- Том, черт побери, не кричи, – в голосе Марио тоже звучало отчаяние, но вот причину Томми совершенно не угадал. – Нам только не хватало, чтобы вошли Папаша или твоя мать и все услышали.

\- А мне наплевать.

Горло перехватило, но Томми быстро оправился.

\- Ладно, ладно, не волнуйся, у тебя не будет из-за меня неприятностей. Пойду я, пока никто не начал тебя искать.

С полной охапкой одежды Томми вышел за дверь. Марио позади начал:

\- Эй, парень, послушай…

Но Томми не обернулся. Когда он вернулся за второй порцией, Марио куда-то исчез и не появлялся до представления.

Томми увидел его, когда застегивал ливрею, собираясь присоединиться к мужчинам, поддерживающим канаты для воздушного балета. Марио шагал через задний двор – рослый, важный, в сапогах на высоком каблуке и пестрой ковбойской рубашке с яркой окантовкой и перламутровыми запонками.

Позже Марио вошел в грузовик, где Томми раскладывал костюмы для второго отделения.

\- Справляешься?

\- Да, конечно, – ответил Томми, не оборачиваясь.

\- Слушай, – Марио приглушил голос, – я знаю, что ты на меня злишься. Но мы кое-что друг другу обещали, помнишь?

_Давай оставлять все чувства внизу. Не давать им сказываться на полетах._

Томми с усилием сглотнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Разумеется. Не беспокойся. Я помню.

\- Хороший мальчик.

Марио бы сказал что-то еще, но тут в грузовике появился, скидывая на ходу грязную обувь, Анжело.

\- Купил сапоги, Мэтт? Ого, – он с восхищением приподнял один. – Собираешься в следующем году на Шоу Дикого Запада ездить? Сколько отдал?

\- Тридцать девять пятьдесят.

Анжело присвистнул.

\- Только Папаше не говори. Он все еще пребывает в счастливом заблуждении, что можно купить приличную пару за пять баксов.

Потом, стоя рядом с Марио на мостике и слушая аплодисменты за трюк на двойной трапеции, Томми думал, зачем вообще о чем-то волнуется. Что еще может иметь значение, пока у них есть вот это?

 - На что уставился? – тихо рыкнул Марио. – Вперед, ragazzo.

Томми обхватил перекладину и прыгнул. Он снова был абсолютно счастлив.

 

После вечернего представления Марго Клейн давала поздний ужин в честь возвращения Зейнов. Буйная шумная вечеринка продолжалась до четырех утра. Марго принесла сэндвичи и торт. Джим Ламбет, концертмейстер и Сантелли втащили два ящика: один с пивом, второй – с разной газировкой. Веселился практически весь цирк. Внимания Томми, который заедал газировку чипсами, добивались Маленькая Энн и Элен Бреди, но он, словно обладая глазами на затылке, знал, что Марио пьет пиво посреди группки девушек, а позже сидит на единственном стуле с новенькой девушкой на коленях. Она в самом деле напоминала Лисс, а рядом с Марио сходство усиливалось еще больше. Те же самые черные шелковистые волосы, слегка завитые и открывающие виски. То же самое лицо сердечком. Точно так же – хрупкой, маленькой – выглядела Лисс в объятиях брата.

Чуть погодя Сью-Линн пошутила насчет этого сходства. Томми к тому времени присоединился к ним, и иллюзия рассеялась. Голос Лисс был звонкий, женственный. Сопрано – высокое, но не пронзительное. Сью-Линн же говорила с хрипотцой. «Такой голос называют сексуальным», – подумал Томми.

\- Томми, этот Марио… я не знаю другого мужчины, который делает девушке комплимент, сказав, что она похожа на его сестру!

\- А, – откликнулся Томми. – Но ты бы видела его сестру!

После этого замечания он немного успокоился.

_Марио скучает по Лисс, вот и все._

Но когда вечеринка закончилась, и Томми упал на собственную, ставшую незнакомой, кровать, злость вернулась. Злость, жалость к себе, мучительный образ Сью-Линн на коленях Марио. Их сблизившиеся головы, и как Сью-Линн пьет из его стакана. Томми с самого начала знал, что сама сущность подобных отношений не подразумевает никаких обещаний верности и постоянства, и теперь воочию в этом убеждался.

 

Приспособиться к прежней жизни оказалось нелегко. Сантелли сочетали строжайший контроль в рабочие часы с почти полным безразличием насчет того, что он делает в свободное время. Маме же не было никакого дела до работы Томми, зато его досуг подвергался тщательному присмотру. Томми, привыкшему, что он сам себе господин, если дело не касается манежа, приходилось тяжко.

Одно радовало: поговорив с Анжело, Том Зейн вручил сыну ключи от машины и позволил сидеть за рулем, сколько влезет. К тому же зрение отца больше не подходило для этой работы. Томми привык к прицепленному позади автомобиля тяжелому трейлеру и смирился с требуемой невысокой скоростью. Порой в переездах между городами к ним присоединялась Маленькая Энн. Мать, которая знала девушку с младенчества, с готовностью приняла ее статус подружки сына, держалась с ней соответствующе, и понемногу даже Томми начал воспринимать эту мысль, как должное. Между представлениями Томми и Энн вместе делали покупки. В местечках возле больших городов, где клоуны и театрализованные номера пополняли запас грима и необходимых мелочей, их часто посылали за покупками, и оба поднаторели в работе с костюмами и реквизитом. Тем августом они почти каждое воскресенье ездили в кино, однако хотя Томми держал девушку за руку и с удовольствием гладил крепкие обнаженные плечи, ужасное напряжение больше не возвращалось. Целуя ее на прощание, Томми чувствовал лишь восхищение и расположение.

Цирк Ламбета закончил гастроли по Арканзасу и направился в обратный путь – через Луизиану и Техас. Во вторую неделю августа Маленькой Энн исполнялось шестнадцать, а Элен Бреди – пятнадцать, и Бесс Зейн устроила для них один на двоих праздник. Присутствовали только дети – вплоть до трехлетних – но Томми все равно понравилось. Перед вечерним представлением они, сидя на ступеньках трейлера, дожевывали торт.

\- Мама пообещала, что на следующий год можно будет сделать взрослую вечеринку. Придешь в качестве моего парня, Томми?

\- Я даже не знаю, останемся ли мы с Ламбетом в будущем году.

\- А я и забыла, что ты теперь с Сантелли. Мама-то пока остается, но она сказала, что я могу попробовать себя в каком-нибудь большом цирке, когда мне будет восемнадцать. Правда, на самом деле она хочет, чтобы я осталась тут. Она говорит, молодой девушке одной в большом цирке трудно.

\- Наверное, она права, – согласился Томми, вспомнив Стеллу.

\- Чего я действительно хочу, так это танцевать в кино. Только тысяч десять девушек, должно быть, хотят того же самого. Наверное, где родился, там и пригодился.

Доев торт, Энн бросила крошки собаке, жадно рыскающей вокруг стоянки.

\- Пойдем, уберем все, а потом будем собираться на представление… Эй, а там что такое?

Возле трейлера Сантелли собралась кучка людей. Радио внутри было включено на полную громкость. Энн и Томми подбежали к толпе, и Энн спросила у Анжело, стоящего с краю.

\- Что там? Что случилось?

\- Шшш, – велел тот. – Кажется, война кончилась или что…

\- Еще не кончилась, – возразил появившийся из трейлера Том Зейн. – Просто на японцев сбросили какую-то супербомбу. Атомную или как там ее. Такую большую, что можно уничтожить весь остров.

\- Так им и надо, – заметили из толпы.

\- Не говори так! – вскрикнула одна из женщин. – У меня там сын в лагере для военнопленных. Если они бомбят его…

Из трейлера, покачивая головой, вышел Папаша Тони.

\- Страшное дело. Но я слышу сигнал к представлению. Война там или не война, а надо выключать радио и идти.

Он зашагал к грузовику, и люди начали расходиться. К Маленькой Энн и Томми подошел Марио.

\- С Днем рождения, Энн. Хорошо повеселились?

\- Очень! Тетя Бесс испекла замечательный пирог, и подарки мне понравились. Как ты узнал, что мне нравится английское лавандовое мыло?

\- Спросил у Марго, как же еще.

Но вид у Марио был отстраненный и хмурый.

\- В чем дело, Марио?

\- Плохо, что все это случилось на твой День рождения… эта бомба и все остальное. У меня такое чувство, что эту дату запомнят надолго. Как День перемирия.

\- Из-за какой-то там бомбы на япошек? – удивилась Маленькая Энн. – Ладно тебе!

\- Это не какая-то там бомба. Они сбросили одну бомбу на японский город, Нагасаки, и весь город исчез с лица земли. Всего одна бомба – и, говорят, погиб миллион людей. Это больше, чем видел цирк Ламбета за пятнадцать лет. А вторую бомбу сбросили на другой город… кажется, Хиросиму. И еще миллиона людей нет. Всего две бомбы. Ты можешь это представить?

\- Ну, они бомбили нас на Перл-Харбор.

\- Да, но те две бомбы убили больше людей, чем все наши армии, вместе взятые. Мужчины, женщины, дети, старики… В тех городах вообще ничего не осталось. Только выжженные дырки в земле.

По дороге к грузовику Томми спросил:

\- Думаешь, это конец войны?

\- Должен быть, – откликнулся Марио и замолчал.

Только возле самого грузовика он добавил:

\- Не говори об этом с Папашей, ладно? Он считает, что войны приходят и уходят, а представление отрабатывать надо.

\- Конечно.

И Томми принялся натягивать трико.

Позднее, во дворе, к ним подошел Джим Ламбет.

\- Слыхал новости? Про бомбу?

\- А кто их не слыхал, – отозвался Марио.

\- И что ты думаешь?

Но парень не повелся. Он только сказал:

\- Ну, если война закончится, может, в этом сезоне нам удастся достать новые покрышки.

\- Точно, – сказал Ламбет. – А заодно нормальных рабочих, вместо мальчишек и старых пьяниц.

С холодным неподвижным лицом Марио смотрел ему вслед. На Томми, у которого в ушах все еще звучали слова о бомбежке, вдруг обрушилась вся реальность происходящего. Прежде война была для него чем-то далеким, проявляющимся лишь талонами, отсутствием сладостей в магазинах и ограничениями на бензин.

\- Марио, – позвал он через минуту. – Бомбы в самом деле убили два миллиона людей?

Не глядя на него, Марио ответил:

\- Вряд ли кто-то выходил посчитать. Пойдем, у нас представление.

 

Тем вечером – и еще несколько дней, когда Япония капитулировала – Томми продолжал думать: «Это должно означать больше, чем есть». Но, похоже, большинство людей Ламбета отнеслись к произошедшему точно так же, как сам Ламбет. Сыновья, братья и отцы вернутся домой, можно будет приобрести новые покрышки, а в буфетах с надеждой толковали об отмене ограничения на выдачу сахара. Марио тоже помалкивал, хотя Томми был бы не прочь с ним все обсудить. Однако парень вновь отдалился. Они с Томми виделись дважды в день на представлениях, вместе работали, но Марио с таким же успехом мог быть на другом конце света.

Однажды утром, когда они вышли на репетицию, Сью-Линн Фаррис, упражнявшаяся с Марго возле сетки, сорвалась навстречу Марио. Вид у нее был взволнованный, и она что-то быстро говорила. Томми не слышал, что именно, но видел, как Марио добродушно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ну же, Марио, не будь таким противным!

\- Сью-Линн, ты сама сказала, что не была на аппарате полгода. Нельзя – и все тут.

Он дружески потрепал ее по руке и полез наверх.

\- Чего она хочет? – спросил Томми на лестнице.

\- А сам как думаешь? О черт… – заметил Марио, бросив взгляд вниз.

Сью-Линн карабкалась следом за ними. С озорной улыбкой она ступила на мостик.

\- Я же предупреждала, что нет – это не ответ.

\- Слушай, ты хочешь, чтобы я разругался с Папашей Тони?

Девушка только рассмеялась.

\- Ладно тебе, бука. Я научилась раскачиваться лет в десять. Дай хоть разок попробовать.

\- Похоже, по-другому от нее не отвяжешься, – сдался Марио. – Томми, подай ей перекладину.

Томми хмуро подтянул трапецию за крючок и передал ее Сью-Линн. Он впервые видел, чтобы Марио уступал, когда дело касалось профессиональной компетенции.

\- Она слишком дерганая, – проворчал он, однако Марио, прищурившись, наблюдал, как девушка раскачивается.

\- Мышцы неплохие. Потеряла форму, конечно, и стиль не блещет…

Сью-Линн вернулась на мостик, отпустив трапецию Томми в руки.

\- Я же говорила, – со смехом заявила она.

\- Да, недурно… Упс, а вот и проблемы!

К подножию аппарата решительно направлялся Папаша Тони, явственно дышащий пламенем. Он заорал на Марио по-итальянски, потом набрал воздуху и снова крикнул:

\- Спускайтесь! Вы все!

Марио повернулся к Сью-Линн.

\- Леди вперед.

Папаша Тони перевел дух только через пять минут. Одно из важнейших правил Сантелли запрещало чужакам подниматься на аппарат без его личного разрешения.

\- Это я виновата, мистер Сантелли, – слабо сказала Сью-Линн. – Мэтт запретил, но я все равно полезла. Я знаю, что делаю, правда. Мой отец Пит Чаллонер…

\- Никогда не слышал, – холодно перебил Папаша. – А теперь, с вашего позволения, леди, у меня и моей труппы репетиция.

Анжело подошел как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последние слова, и ткнул Марио в бок.

\- Что же ты, Мэтт! Взял свою пассию на аппарат, не спросив Папашу Тони?

\- Я ее не брал! – заспорил Марио.

Папаша Тони, задумчиво глядя на отдаляющуюся Сью-Линн, медленно произнес:

\- Знаешь, Мэтт, полагаю, это только справедливо. В конце концов, я позволил Анжело учить Терезу летать. Только в следующий раз спрашивай до, а не после.

 

На другое утро, когда не было тренировок, Марио, одетый в джинсы и черную водолазку, которую носил в балетную школу, и Сью-Линн, наряженная в юбку клеш, остановились у трейлера Зейнов.

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что хочешь взять Маленькую Энн покататься на коньках? Сью-Линн говорит, в городе есть большой каток, и она замечательно катается. Я и сам не плох. Бери-ка ты Маленькую Энн, и поедем вместе.

Еще до теплой выжидающей улыбки на его лице Томми почувствовал, толком не осознав, зачем Марио организовал двойное свидание. Ему самому вдруг стало тепло и радостно. В машине обе девушки сели на заднее сиденье. Потом Томми, стоя с Марио на краю катка, смотрел, как они, наклонившись, застегивают коньки – белокурые кудряшки рядом с темными косами. Теперь, когда он знал Сью-Линн лучше, она уже не так походила на Лисс. Разве что сзади – темными волосами и изящным изгибом талии. Маленькая Энн рассказала, что Сью-Линн была замужем и развелась. Рядом с ней Маленькая Энн со своими кудряшками и детским курносым личиком выглядела не оформившейся. Сью-Линн называла ее деткой и дорогушей. Разница между Сью-Линн и Маленькой Энн, казалось, увеличивала разницу между ним самим и Марио – словно они были просто двумя отдельными парами, мало в чем схожими, шумно возящимися на полу. Маленькая Энн хорошо каталась; они легко кружились и пересекались, поворачивали, быстро скользя, нагибались и устремлялись вперед, как пара ласточек. Томми смотрел, как Марио, держа скрещенные руки Сью-Линн, льнет к ней, как они, ловко лавируя между людьми, выписывают в центре катка затейливые фигуры.

\- Выскочка, – заметила Маленькая Энн. – Она и в номере точно такая. Всегда в центре внимания.

Томми подумал, что Марио и не думает ее останавливать. Глянув на него снова, Маленькая Энн сказала:

\- Марио хорошо катается, правда? Он танцор?

\- Ага. Зимой преподает в балетной школе.

\- Так я и думала. Это видно по тому, как он держит руки. Я тоже иногда хожу в балетную школу зимой. Хороший способ сохранить форму.

Они вчетвером встретились в углу, и Марио протянул руки к Маленькой Энн.

\- Меняемся?

Маленькая Энн, вспыхнув румянцем, приняла предложение. По сравнению с грацией Марио она выглядела почти неуклюжей и очень маленькой. Томми, чувствующий себя в равной степени неловким и слишком юным, остался наедине с вежливой, сразу заскучавшей Сью-Линн. Вместе они чинно кружили по катку в полном молчании.

Домой Томми вернулся злой до предела, замерзший и внутри и снаружи, в то время как Марио ушел со Сью-Линн. Мать сидела на кухонном стуле и чинила его трико. Томми ощутил, как злость внутри начинает бурлить, грозя вырваться на свободу.

\- Мама, господи, я сам могу присмотреть за своим костюмом!

Он едва не сдернул трико у нее с колен, но ее удивленное обиженное лицо его остановило.

\- Том младший… – она моргнула, и Томми понял, что серьезно ее расстроил.

\- Прости, мамочка. Я просто привык сам делать свою работу. А у тебя своих дел достаточно, чтобы еще за таким теленком, как я, ходить.

\- Томми, а для чего еще существуют матери?

\- Да, но я уже вырос. И за прошлую зиму вполне научился за собой следить.

\- Что случилось? Плохо покатались? У Марио такая красивая девочка. Из них получится прекрасная пара. Я слышала, она тоже воздушный гимнаст, из Чаллонеров. Мы работали с ними как-то летом, за год до того, как ты родился, и мы перешли к Ламбету. Сью-Линн была совсем малышкой.

Она подняла трико, ожидая его одобрения.

\- Так и должно быть. А потом вы с Маленькой Энн поженитесь, и за твоей одеждой будет смотреть она.

\- Боже мой! – вспыхнул Томми. – Я сводил девочку на каток, а ты нас уже поженила! Прекрати!

Бесс улыбнулась.

\- Ну, тебе точно нужен кто-то, кто будет заниматься починкой. У тебя самого ничего не выходит. Всякий может сказать, что ты сам штопаешь себе одежду.

Томми, который за годы работы у Ма Лейти научился зашивать и штопать очень аккуратно, даже не сразу нашелся, что сказать. По молодости своей он не заметил за ее замечанием чувство женской гордости.

\- Мама, что ты такое говоришь? Я работал с костюмами еще до того, как выучился читать.

\- Это другое, – отмахнулась Бесс Зейн. – Просто не люблю смотреть, как мужчина шьет. Как-то это не по-мужски.

\- Чушь собачья! – взорвался Томми.

Бесс села. Щеки ее расцвели красными пятнами.

\- Как ты смеешь говорить со мной такими словами? Ты этому выучился у Сантелли?

Томми сглотнул. Легко было представить, что бы сказал Папаша, если бы кто-то вздумал так разговаривать с Люсией        .

Повесив голову, он пробормотал:

\- Прости, мама…

В груди нарастало желание излить всю свою ярость и обиду, и Томми закусил губу, смутно понимая, что злится совсем не на мать.

\- Как бы я хотел жить один, – сказал он и бросился прочь из трейлера.


	9. Chapter 9

ГЛАВА 19

 

По мнению Томми, было бы лучше, если бы Марио избегал его намеренно. Тогда он хотя бы знал. Но они проводили в компании друг друга столько же времени, сколько обычно – и это парадоксальным образом делало ситуацию хуже. Томми беспокоили смутные тревоги, смущающие фантазии, стыд. Он понимал, что напряжение вот-вот выльется во взрыв, и плыл по течению, не зная, как все исправить.

Как-то сентябрьским утром Марго позвала девушек на репетицию, и Томми пошел вместе с мужчинами, которые держали для них канаты. Потом он вместе с Маленькой Энн вернулся в ее трейлер выпить кофе.

\- Сахар?

\- Нет, спасибо. Отвык. А от молока бы не отказался, если есть.

\- Только сгущенное.

\- Эээ, я буду черный.

\- А мне нравится, – Маленькая Энн наклонила над своей чашкой металлическую банку. – На вкус как сливки.

\- По-моему, у него вообще нет вкуса, – сказал Томми. – Что вы там с Кристой хихикали?

\- Никому не расскажешь?

\- Девчачьи дела... Кому я расскажу? И зачем?

Маленькая Энн настороженно оглянулась, убеждаясь, что поблизости никого нет. На ней были клетчатые розовые шорты и блузка. Волосы девушка убрала под платок, только одна-две завивающиеся прядки выбивались, заколотые невидимками. И зачем девушки вытворяют такое со своими волосами? В последнее время – если дело было не на представлении – Томми только и видел, что пару локонов.

\- Мама бы вышла из себя, если бы узнала, что я слушаю такие разговоры… Некоторые говорят, что Марио голубой… ты же понимаешь, как это?

В груди собрался знакомый тугой узел.

\- Конечно. И что?

\- Ну, Сью-Линн Фаррис заявила, что ей лучше знать. Криста спросила, откуда она знает, и… В общем, Сью-Линн ей рассказала. Вот прямо так и рассказала, – Маленькая Энн, порозовев, смущенно хихикнула. – Честно, я думала, сквозь землю провалюсь. Никогда не слышала, чтобы девушки говорили такие слова. Парни, да, но не в присутствии женщин. Я всегда считала, что приличная девушка скорее умрет, чем скажет что-то подобное на людях.

Тошнотворный клубок в груди Томми сменился ледяным холодом, но самообладание его не подвело.

\- Сказал бы я твоим языкастым подружкам пару слов. Марио такой же голубой, как и я.

\- Многие такое про него говорят.

\- Когда людям не о чем болтать, они начинают сочинять чушь, – процедил Томми.

\- Как ты считаешь, Марио и Сью-Линн поженятся? Она бы замечательно вписалась в семью. У нее волосы темные… Все бы посчитали, что она одна из них, правда? И они так красиво смотрятся вместе.

\- Меня уже тошнит от девчачьих сплетен! – взорвался Томми. – Вы больше ни о чем не думаете! Только, кто в кого влюблен, и кто на ком женится… Тошнит!

Он вскочил и выбежал на улицу.

\- Ты же сам спросил! – обиженно возразила Маленькая Энн ему в спину, но Томми не обернулся.

 

Он одевался на дневное представление, и в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль.

_Оставлять все чувства внизу. Что бы ни случилось. Это работа. Не давать чувствам сказываться на полетах._

Марио опаздывал. Анжело приглаживал волосы, и на весь грузовик пахло гвоздикой. Папаша Тони раскладывал пасьянс, наклонив голову и по музыке отслеживая ход представления. Все уже были готовы, когда появился Марио и начал раздеваться.

\- Buona sera, Signor Mario, – холодно поприветствовал Папаша. – Все-таки решил почтить нас своим присутствием?

\- У меня еще куча времени, – бодро заявил парень, натягивая трико.

Томми сидел на складном стуле и подпиливал ноготь. Сжав кулаки, он ощутил, как больно край пилочки врезается в ладонь. Уголком глаза он видел стройное красивое тело. Мысль о том, что Сью-Линн сохнет по Марио, отозвалась самой настоящей тошнотой.

\- Ты сегодня тихий, Везунчик, – Марио держал кожаную защиту для запястья. – Вот, зашнуруй мне, хорошо?

\- Конечно.

Голос удавалось контролировать на удивление хорошо. Затянув завязки, Томми спросил:

\- Будешь сегодня делать тройное?

\- Наверное, – Марио шевельнул запястьем. – Спасибо.

Развернувшись, он повертел в руках свою накидку и брезгливо сморщил нос.

\- Ты забыл ее почистить, Томми. Что это на краю? Навоз?

\- Ты задел ей край манежа, когда выходил. И ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, куда ступают лошади, когда проходят мимо.

\- Ну, это твоя работа их чистить.

\- Ты измазал, ты и чисти! – вспыхнул Томми. – Я не нанимался за тобой дерьмо отчищать!

\- Basta, вы двое! – с каменным лицом прикрикнул Анжело. – Как вы на номер пойдете? Вот, – он сунул Томми щетку. – Давай быстро!

Кипя от злости, Томми принялся отскребать засохшее пятно. Когда Анжело и Папаша Тони вышли, Марио забрал у него щетку.

\- Прости. Мне следовало быть осторожнее. Я сам потом почищу, хорошо? Повернись.

Марио набросил тяжелую накидку ему на плечи. Томми завязал тесемки на горле, и все посторонние мысли испарились. Он уже научился расслабляться и наслаждаться аплодисментами на выходе. Пыльным порывом ветра лестницу отбросило прочь, и Папаша Тони тихо велел:

\- Мэтт, никакого тройного. Слишком сильный ветер. Заканчивай двумя с половиной.

Марио открыл рот, собираясь, кажется, спорить, однако в конце концов пожал плечами.

\- Да, сэр.

Но когда они сошли на мостик, парень подмигнул Томми и прошептал:

\- Это не ветер сильный. Это я на взводе.

 

После каждого представления, пока они переодевались, Папаша Тони обычно разбирал замеченные недостатки. Сегодня он рявкнул:

\- Томми, когда Мэтт летает, следи за собой! Да, публика смотрит на него, но ведь и ты не невидимка! Не сутулься и не витай в облаках!

Вяло приняв замечания к сведению, Томми продолжал развешивать костюмы. Когда все ушли, он остался внутри: расстелил накидку Марио и атаковал упрямое пятно моющим средством.

В зеркале Томми увидел, как Марио возвращается в грузовик.

\- Не пользуйся этой штуковиной с закрытой дверью. Она же ядовитая. Смотри, что написано: использовать в хорошо проветриваемом помещении.

\- Всего пара капель, – Томми, не глядя на него, закрутил колпачок и вернул бутылку на положенное место.

Тогда Марио снова закрыл дверь, приблизился и, взяв Томми за плечи, мягко развернул. Несмотря на знакомый прилив предвкушения и возбуждения, Томми оттолкнул его.

\- В чем дело, Везунчик? Я хотел поговорить.

\- А я нет, – огрызнулся Томми. – Прибереги красивые слова для Сью-Линн. Мне не надо никаких объяснений.

Марио беззвучно рассмеялся.

\- Господи, а девочка, я погляжу, времени даром не теряет.

\- Это правда или нет?

\- Что именно правда? Разумеется, я затащил ее в постель… она на это и напрашивалась.

Тон у Марио был явственно довольный.

\- Ты что, специально… – Томми потерял дар речи. – Ты специально…

\- Разумеется, специально, – усмехаясь, передразнил Марио. – Решил, что кто-кто, а она точно всему цирку разболтает. Не припомню, чтобы кого-то еще удавалось так легко развести на секс.

\- Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты в этом тоже участвовал.

\- А то, – хихикнул Марио. – Сью-Линн просто хочет, чтобы все знали, что ведущий артист крутит с ней шашни.

\- Но как ты мог… – Томми замолчал.

\- Слушай, парень, – лицо Марио потемнело. – Не знаю, с какого времени ты возомнил, что я должен перед тобой отчитываться.

Томми взял стул и принялся его складывать.

\- Значит ты не блещешь умом.

\- А по-моему, если здесь кто-то и не блещет умом, так это ты. Черт подери, ты достаточно взрослый. Пошевели мозгами. Нам меньше всего нужно – и я об этом уже упоминал – чтобы твои предки слушали эти сплетни… ну, то, о чем Маленькая Энн тебе говорила. Обо мне. Мы оба знаем, что она говорила. А Сьюзан безобидная. Милая девочка, глупенькая такая…

\- Прямо как я, – горько продолжил Томми.

\- Боже, Везунчик… – Марио замолчал, явно собирая терпение в кулак. – Но она слишком много болтает. Чего доброго, твои родители подхватят обрывки слухов и начнут задумываться. В худшем случае твой отец отправит меня за решетку… если, конечно, сперва не скормит львам… а тебя сошлют в какой-нибудь исправительный дом. В лучшем – самом лучшем – меня уволят, и ты уж точно больше никогда не будешь летать с Сантелли. Тебе это надо? Давай же, не веди себя, как неразумный младенец! Теперь у девчонок есть обо что почесать языки, а те слухи, может, завянут раз и навсегда.

\- Ага, – пробормотал Томми. – Ты прямо-таки образец благородства и самопожертвования. Я заметил.

\- Слушай! – лицо Марио исказилось от внезапной ярости. – Твои же собственные слова! Если я захочу позвать девушку на свидание, то буду хоть целоваться с ней, хоть трахаться, и не собираюсь падать на колени и выпрашивать у тебя разрешение!

\- Можешь трахнуть хоть весь цирк, включая верблюдов! И посмотришь, будет ли мне дело!

\- Следи за языком, – тихо и угрожающе проговорил Марио. – А то зубов не досчитаешься.

\- За ширинкой своей следи, – Томми был вне себя от злости и унижения. – А со своим языком я и сам как-нибудь разберусь.

Марио занес руку, Томми схватил стул. После короткой отчаянной борьбы парню удалось выхватить стул и поставить его на пол позади себя.

\- Ладно, Том, – мягко сказал он. – Возможно, я заслужил такое обращение. Ты был в своем праве. Но если ты привыкнешь так выражаться, то однажды ляпнешь что-нибудь при Анжело или своем отце. И вот тогда не беги ко мне жаловаться.

Он сглотнул.

\- Ты был какой-то странный перед представлением, и я решил зайти посмотреть… но ладно, как хочешь. Только не жди, что я снова приползу на брюхе с извинениями. В следующий раз ползать будешь ты.

\- Ползать?! Поцелуй меня в зад!

Марио криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Пока не извинишься – нет.

\- Грязный… – Томми кинулся на него.

Марио, ступив в сторону, сгреб его за плечи. Томми поставил ему подножку, и оба рухнули на пол. По-настоящему обозленный, Марио схватил его за волосы и ткнул лицом в пол.

\- Хочешь полный рот грязи – ты его получишь!

Томми рывком высвободился.

\- Это ты сейчас будешь грязь жрать, сукин сын!

Обмениваясь ударами, они покатились к дверям.

И тут дверь распахнулась, и в проеме – в свете вечернего солнца – возник силуэт Анжело.

\- Господи Иисусе, – выдохнул он. – Что вы делаете? Ваши вопли от конюшен слышно!

Марио быстро отпустил Томми и сказал:

\- Просто учу его манерам. Он мне нагрубил.

Одновременно с ним Томми заявил:

\- Я ему надерзил, и он хотел, чтобы я извинился, вот и все.

Услышав собственный голос, Томми поразился инстинкту, толкнувшему обоих встать на защиту друг друга.

\- Поднимайтесь, – пихнув Марио ногой, Анжело вздернул Томми за воротник. – Не стыдно избивать ребенка, Мэтт?

Томми вывернулся.

\- Он меня не избивал. Я огрызнулся, а он велел мне не совать нос в его дела.

\- Кошмар! – сердито фыркнул Анжело. – Да что с вами творится! То вы как сиамские близнецы, водой не разольешь, а в следующую минуту грызетесь как кошка с собакой. Хуже парочки гомиков из твоей дурацкой балетной школы!

Он сказал это между прочим, ничего конкретно не имея в виду, и Томми задышал свободнее.

\- А я надеялся, что без Джонни такого больше не будет. Ладно, упрямцы, немедленно миритесь. Раз ведете себя, как маленькие, то и обращаться с вами буду соответственно. Стыдно! Устраивать потасовки! В вашем-то возрасте!

Марио мрачно протянул руку.

\- Беру свои слова обратно, Том. Ладно?

Томми так же напряженно отозвался:

\- Как ты и говорил, мне не стоит совать нос в чужие дела.

Наблюдающий за ними Анжело нахмурился.

\- Чертовы дети. Ладно, Том, заканчивай здесь и убирайся. Мэтт, твоя подружка ждет тебя возле палатки с едой.

Но когда они разошлись в разные стороны, Анжело, по-прежнему хмурясь, стоял в дверях.

 

Ослепительная жара Техаса сменилась сухими ветрами Оклахомы. Шли последние недели сезона. Как-то вечером в начале сентября было слишком жарко, чтобы сразу расходиться по трейлерам. Завтра была воскресная стоянка, и лихорадка сборов еще не началась. Томми и Марио, которые лениво шатались по улице, наслаждаясь прохладой и прихлебывая ледяную апельсиновую газировку, завели разговор с двумя девушками, признавшими в них воздушных гимнастов. Обеим было лет по восемнадцать – симпатичные, с быстрыми жаждущими глазами, с чересчур завитыми волосами вокруг одинаково острых бледных лиц, одетые в слишком обтягивающую для пышных фигур одежду.

Не было ничего странного в том, что поклонники поджидали артистов после представления. Они подходили, задавали глупые или умные вопросы, пытались завести знакомство. Часто среди них бывали девушки с робкими или наглыми лицами – иногда в сопровождении брата или какого-нибудь хмурого парня, мнущегося позади. Томми научился общаться с ними – вежливо, с юмором, не раздражая их мужчин.

Эта парочка выглядела глупее прочих. В удивлении Томми заметил, что Марио вовсю изливает свое обаяние на более старшую девушку. Поймав его сигнал (их отношения более или менее наладились. Правда, без прежней близости, но они хотя бы разговаривали), Томми отвечал на дурацкие вопросы и отделывался небрежными замечаниями. А потом Марио – к еще большему изумлению Томми – тронул его за плечо.

\- Как тебе, Том? Давай возьмем машину и прокатимся в город. Пиво, сэндвичи… Поедем?

\- Надо предупредить родителей.

Надевая галстук и пиджак, Томми сказал матери, что они познакомились с девушками и едут в город. Та выслушала с явным неодобрением, но промолчала.

Автомобиль Сантелли уже стоял в воротах. Томми сел на заднее сиденье с одной из девушек, вторая скользнула к Марио на переднее, ляпнув что-то об одноруких водителях.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Томми.

\- Присцилла. А сестру – Хелен.

Их фамилиями она не озаботилась. Только прижалась теснее и обняла его за пояс.

\- Будем дружить.

Хелен показывала дорогу. Через некоторое время они остановились у сомнительного вида заведения с оранжевой неоновой вывеской «ПИВО». Томми, вспомнив последний раз, когда пытался зайти в бар, напрягся, но Присцилла, словно почувствовав его колебания, сказала:

\- Все в порядке, нас здесь знают… Никогда не задают лишних вопросов.

Внутри было шумно, людно и не особенно чисто. Они сидели на замусоленных стульях, угощаясь пивом и гамбургерами. Вкус пива Томми не нравился, но он пил и пытался поддерживать разговор. Присцилла рассказала, что ей восемнадцать, что они с сестрой работают на мельнице, и отец не разрешает им ходить на свидания.

\- Только мы все равно убегаем, – хихикала она. – И никогда не встречаемся с теми, кого папа знает.

Покончив с пивом, Томми обнаружил, что говорить стало легче. Присцилла охотно с ним болтала, и он чувствовал себя польщенным, изо всех сил желая, чтобы она не сравнивала его с Марио. Тот, красивый и разгоряченный, в своей синей рубашке с распахнутым воротом, обнимал Хелен за плечи. Рассказывал забавные истории, шутил… Томми ни разу не видел, чтобы Марио так себя вел с чужаками.

_Хотя откуда мне знать? Я ни разу не видел его с чужаками. До сегодняшнего дня._

Выпив еще по кружке, они вернулись в машину. Марио снова следовал указаниям Хелен, и Томми не удивился, когда они остановились на пустынной аллее. Присцилла льнула к нему с той минуты, как они отъехали от бара. Он подтянул ее ближе, поцеловал, и она не стала протестовать.

С переднего сиденья доносились смешки, шепот, шуршание и приглушенный смех.

\- Скромный, да? – пробормотала Присцилла. – Люблю скромных мальчиков. Лучше, чем жадные кобели.

В автомобиле она сделалась как-то красивее и теплее, мягкая под его ладонями и губами. И она не останавливала его руки, как Маленькая Энн. Отрывочные звуки с передних сидений казались загадочно-возбуждающими. Сам толком этого не осознавая, Томми чувствовал, что как бы стоит на распутье. Смесь любопытства, неприязни и скрытого злорадства заводила. Он знал, что причины происходящего неправильные, на мгновение заколебался, затем ощутил сконфуженное облегчение: по крайней мере он не выдал своей в некотором смысле ненормальности. В самый ответственный момент девушка хихикнула, и Томми стало тошно. Чувствуя себя грязным, он возненавидел и ее, и себя – за то, что сделал. Если вот это – «нормально», то пошло оно к черту. Что он там говорил? «Я бы не делал этого, если бы человек мне не нравился». Ага. Знаменитое последнее слово.

Томми молчал, пока Присцилла поправляла задравшееся платье и расчесывала волосы, дергая головой в конце каждого движения. Немного приведя одежду в порядок, он упрекал себя за каждую минуту случившегося. Не стоило оно этого, черт подери, просто не стоило!

Спустя некоторое время к ним перегнулся Марио.

\- Ну что, ребята, готовы ехать?

\- Разумеется.

Томми хотелось убить парня за самодовольный тон, и он слышал эхо этого желания в своем собственном голосе.

Присцилла взяла его руку – Томми терпеливо снес горячее влажное прикосновение. Волосы Хелен были растрепаны на затылке. Томми раздражало, когда Присцилла причесывалась, но волосы ее сестры, взлохмаченные и мокрые от пота, внушали ему отвращение. И воротник у нее был грязный.

Марио завел машину. Хелен заметила что-то насчет того, что у них есть по девушке в каждом городе.

\- По две, – весело поправил Марио.

\- Останови там, за углом, – попросила Хелен, когда он свернул на указанную улицу.

Послушавшись, парень подарил ей долгий поцелуй, и Томми, повинуясь необходимости и условностям, последовал его примеру. Но все же он едва сумел сдержать вздох облегчения, когда девушки вышли.

Проехав немного вдоль улицы, Марио снова затормозил.

\- Перебирайся ко мне вперед.

\- Хорошо, – Томми перелез на переднее сиденье.

Марио рассеянно улыбался в пространство, и Томми неприязненно спросил:

\- Понравилось, да?

\- Не особенно, – откликнулся парень с тем же сводящим с ума добродушием. – Но я думал, тебе понравится.

А потом он вдруг вдавил педаль в пол, и они понеслись по темной улице, будто за ними черти гнались.

\- Будь они прокляты, будь прокляты все эти тупые курицы!

Злой, опустошенный, ослабевший, Томми закрыл глаза. «Зачем, зачем, зачем?» Бьющий в лицо ветер не приносил облегчения.

Понемногу ветер стих – ход замедлился. Сбавив скорость, Марио сказал странным бесцветным голосом:

\- Видишь, Том? Это ничего не значит. Совсем ничего. И стоило поднимать шум?

Еще с милю ехали молча, потом Марио снова заговорил, не глядя на Томми.

\- Слушай, уже за полночь. Твои думают, что ты со мной. Мои – что я где-то загулял. Если им вздумается поделиться догадками – что вряд ли – мы придумаем, что сказать. Например, будто я слишком напился, чтобы вести, и мы заночевали у девчонок. Или еще что-нибудь. Давай поищем мотель.

Томми ощущал, как с его застывшим лицом творится что-то странное.

\- Ты даже в баре не стал со мной сидеть – решил, что бармен нас заподозрил. А теперь думаешь, что нас пустят в мотель?

Марио внимательно разглядывал свои руки. От него до сих пор пахло пудрой.

\- Мотель, где в такой час есть свободные номера, не будет привередничать. И на этой машине калифорнийские номера.

Домики для туристов выглядели грязноватыми и темными, но рядом горела зеленым неоновым светом табличка «Есть места». Хотя Марио оставил его в машине, через приоткрытую дверь маленького офиса Томми слышал глубокий голос, отвечающий на вопросы ночного портье. Марио вышел на улицу, заталкивая сдачу в карман, снова скользнул за руль и отогнал машину к дальнему домику.

Внутри было душно и тесно. Включив свет и вентилятор, Марио коротко глянул на Томми и снова отвернулся. Томми опустился на покрывало, и парень сказал:

\- Мотельная индустрия сколотила миллион долларов на том, что сдвоенная дешевле двух односпальных.

Томми смотрел в пол.

\- На репетициях ты говорил, что я еще не готов к двойному.

\- Вот черт, – очень серьезно сказал Марио. – Я заставлю тебя спать на полу. Ты гей или где?

Раздеваясь, Томми обнаружил, что от него до сих пор пахнет Присциллой, и долго стоял в душе, яростно натираясь крохотным куском мыла, позволяя горячему потоку уносить отвращение. Вошел Марио и встал позади. Сперва он был очень тихий, потом, смывая пену с лица, все-таки заговорил – но не громче, чем требовалось, чтобы было слышно через шум воды.

\- Каждый чертов раз, когда какая-нибудь сучка говорит, какое у меня классное тело, мне хочется схватиться за нож.

Несмотря на горячую воду, Томми задрожал. Парень продолжил тем же ледяным невыразительным тоном:

\- Я подло поступил с тобой, Том. Я хотел, чтобы тебя от них отвернуло. Чтобы ты знал, что это ничего не значит. Но мне не следовало этого делать. Это… это не должно быть так. Так мерзко. У меня были женщины… и мне это нравилось. Не в моем вкусе, конечно, но это… может быть приятно. По… по-дружески. А я тебе все испортил. Какой… какой я подонок!

Томми развернулся и порывисто его обнял. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, оба мокрые и скользкие от мыла.

\- Прекрати, – потребовал Томми. – Проклятье, перестань! Терпеть этого не могу! Каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь себя проклинать, все заканчивается большой ссорой. Перестань, заткнись!

Марио вздрагивал у него в руках, и на секунду Томми показалось, что тот смеется. Но парень не смеялся.

\- Прости, малыш. Прости, ради бога. Если бы я мог все исправить…

Томми сжал его крепче. Бьющие сверху струи вдруг стали ледяными. Дрожа, Томми выговорил:

\- Не надо. Ты… уже. Потому что… ты здесь.

У него начали стучать зубы. Марио вытащил его из-под душа, и они насухо растерли друг друга полотенцами – бесстрастно, как после представления. Трясясь, Томми залез под холодное покрывало. Марио отыскал в шкафу еще одно одеяло и, забравшись в кровать, притянул Томми к себе.

\- От тебя пахнет чистотой.

\- Я чувствую себя чистым, – и через минуту: – Забавно. Я только что был так взвинчен. А теперь просто хочется спать.

\- Тогда спи. Я только подумал, что хорошо будет с тобой полежать… вот так… и в кои-то веки не бояться.

\- Это точно.

Они лежали щека к щеке, переплетшись ногами. Потом Томми спросил:

\- У тебя были… женщины? Это… это по-другому?

\- Чертовски по-другому.

\- А кто был…

\- Частная собственность, – мягко перебил Марио. – По траве не ходить.

\- Что?

\- У каждого взрослого есть секреты, малыш. Не возражаешь, если не стану об этом говорить?

\- Ладно, – Томми снова замолчал.

Марио дотронулся до него знакомо – приглашение, вопрос – однако Томми не шевелился.

\- Злишься на меня?

Томми прислушался к себе.

\- Да нет. Больше на себя. Как будто я пытался себе что-то доказать. Или тебе. Но больше я так делать не буду.

Снова тишина. Затем Марио пробормотал:

\- Надо было бросить тех сучек и сразу ехать сюда.

\- Ага, – хихикнул Томми. – Весь кайф обломали. Как говорило яйцо сковородке…

\- Ладно, черт возьми, поиграю в натурала. И что же яйцо сказало сковородке?

\- Если ты разогреешься прежде, чем я затвердею, то помни: меня только что взяли.

\- Закрой рот, – смущенно велел Марио. – Что за разговоры!

\- Ну, я же сказал, что это свежее яйцо.

\- Пусть будет свежее.[1] Как тебе не стыдно?

Оба несколько смешались – так в новинку им было остаться наедине и свободно общаться. Они уснули на одной подушке, а ближе у утру Марио разбудило прикосновение губ к щеке.

\- Не спишь, Везунчик?

\- Жаль тратить время на сон, – прошептал Томми. – Утро совсем скоро.

Его голос, начавший уже ломаться, прозвучал высоко в темноте, и Марио, глубоко тронутый, пробормотал:

\- Когда-нибудь я прочитаю тебе это стихотворение. О Боже, Боже, день придет столь скоро…

\- Забавно. Не знал, что ты разбираешься в поэзии.

\- А я не разбираюсь. Нахватался немного в свое время. Переболел в легкой форме. Словно ветрянкой. Ты же знаешь, типичный гейский интерес. Как балет.

Марио погладил мягкую кожу склоненного над ним лица. На щеку капнуло.

\- Ты плачешь? – в ужасе спросил он. – Везунчик, иди сюда, иди.

Марио сел, прижал Томми к груди и коснулся губами его затылка.

\- Ну же, перестань, не хочу, чтобы ты плакал. Ты бываешь таким непрошибаемым, что я забываю, какой ты еще в сущности ребенок. Что случилось, Везунчик?

\- Н-ничего. Не знаю. Мы просто… просто все время на взводе… и приходится так осторожничать… Я на куски рассыпаюсь…

Марио продолжал укачивать его. Горло саднило.

\- Слушай, парень, – сказал он, наконец, взяв Томми за подбородок. – Тебе станет легче, если мы забросим все это… весь этот секс и снова будем просто братьями, как когда-то?

Он почувствовал, как Томми начал высвобождаться, и сжал его крепче.

\- Томми, я по-прежнему тебя люблю. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но ради бога, парень, ты так вымотался, что я трясусь от страха. Ты меня пугаешь – вот такой. Плачущий.

\- Прости. Я постараюсь. Знаю, что ты ненавидишь…

\- Не ненавижу. Боюсь, вот и все.

\- Думаешь, я разозлюсь, не выдержу и наговорю на тебя или что? За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Марио оборвал его крепким объятием.

\- Нет, нет, я не об этом! Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять. Черт, я тебе жизнь каждый день доверяю, разве не так? Дело не во мне, а в том, что это делает с тобой. Я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И когда я вижу тебя таким… меня убивает мысль, что это я во всем виноват.

\- Если хочешь все забыть… – начал было Томми, но голос подвел его, и он снова начал всхлипывать – устало и безнадежно.

\- Я бы постарался держать руки при себе, если бы это помогло. Только слишком поздно, да и чувства мои это не изменит. Я вижу только один способ: бросить цирк. И держу пари, это было бы единственным достойным решением.

\- Я бы умер, если бы ты так сделал, – ответил Томми дрожащим голосом. – И мне нисколько не полегчает, если ты меня оставишь и будешь бегать по девкам у меня перед носом.

\- Я уже попросил прощения, – устало выдохнул Марио. – Я могу чем-нибудь искупить вину? Везунчик, ты так замерзнешь. Иди под одеяло, я тебя согрею.

Он обнял Томми, и тот лежал рядом – тихо и неподвижно. Но тишина была плохая, безнадежная, отчаянная – слишком похожая на полное оцепенение. Наконец Томми заговорил:

\- Думаешь, можно просто жить дальше вот так?

\- А ты хочешь этого, Том?

\- Ты учил меня, что есть большая разница между тем, чего мы хотим, и тем, чем можем располагать. Прекрати выпытывать, чего я хочу. Я спрашиваю, что мы можем.

\- Что ж, сказано честно.

Он сам нарастил на мальчике эту броню – отчего же теперь так больно? Марио пришлось помолчать, прежде чем он сумел совладать с голосом и продолжить:

\- Я могу дать только одну надежду. Следующей зимой, если твои чувства не изменятся, станет проще. Ты будешь старше. За тобой не будут так следить.

\- Следующая зима кажется мне не ближе, чем следующее тысячелетие, – сказал Томми, разглядывая светлые очертания подушки. – Как и прошлая зима. Никогда бы не подумал, что все так получится.

\- Я тоже. Пусть и хотел тебя… с первого дня, как мы начали вместе работать.

\- Правда? – Томми в изумлении уставился на него.

\- Разумеется. Я думал, ты знаешь. Но я понимал, что, даже если никогда не получу тебя, мы все равно будем чем-то особенным друг для друга. Будем принадлежать друг другу.

Томи спросил с детским буквализмом:

\- Ты имеешь в виду тогда, в доме? Когда ты пришел ко мне и… потом притворился, будто ничего не было?

\- Нет, – Марио был до того захвачен разговором, что даже не смутился. – Я имею в виду то, как мы вместе, как мы летаем, и эта двойная трапеция… Между нами все равно что-то было. Это почти как заниматься любовью.

\- На публике, – нарочито легкомысленно добавил Томми.

\- Не совсем.

Марио был очень серьезен, и улыбка Томми погасла.

\- Но в танце есть много чувственного, ты знаешь. Как стая птиц, – Марио приподнялся на локте. – Как-то один из моих учителей в балетной школе рассказывал о парении, адажио… И заговорил о полетах во сне. А потом повернулся ко мне и сказал: «Мэтт Гарднер знает, что я имею в виду, потому что воздушные трапеции притягивают точно так же. Это воплощение снов о полетах. Которые по сути своей – эротические сны».

\- Анжело говорил что-то в этом роде. Когда мы смотрели альбом Люсии.

\- Забавно, что это был именно Анжело. В воздушных номерах полно эротики – символической, во всяком случае – а в воздушных полетах особенно. Мне кажется, это во многом сублимированная гомосексуальность, возведенная до искусства. Но попробуй сказать такое Анжело, и он тебя высмеет. А если сумеешь его убедить – испортишь хорошего артиста, потому что он очень трепетно к такому относится. Но в нем все же что-то есть… и довольно много, хотя, если я ему ляпну об этом, он либо лопнет от смеха, либо вгонит мне зубы в глотку. Просто все это уходит в полеты, а что касается его сознательной части… ну, ты знаешь Анжело. И я никогда не встречал воздушную гимнастку, которая была бы на сто процентов женщиной.

\- Да ладно тебе. У твоей собственной матери четверо детей!

\- Ага. О том и речь. Лу вышла замуж раньше, чем повзрослела настолько, чтобы принимать собственные решения. К тому же она католичка. И родила она, возможно, потому, что ей в голову не пришло, что бывает как-то иначе. Остановись и подумай. Ты знаешь Люсию. Считаешь, хоть одно уважающее себя общество защиты животных доверило бы ей котенка? Я бы не доверил. Разумеется, дома она неплохо притворяется, будто озабочена стиркой да готовкой, но ты просто не видел ее в те времена, когда я был ребенком. И как мы только выжили? Ну, в случае с Анжело, как я уже говорил, это все инстинкт… он никогда о нем не думает… Может, так оно и должно быть. Возможно, мне не следует зацикливаться на всех этих рассуждениях. Я не имею в виду, что все дело в сексе. Не более чем при танцах. Просто оно идет из одного и того же источника. То, что внутри, твои чувства. Вот почему мы так хороши вместе, и вот почему, когда мы много работаем, нас не хватает на… даже на это, – он ласково погладил Томми.

Томми поразмыслил над его словами. Потом сказал:

\- А я думал, мы так хороши вместе, потому что… ну, ты научил меня летать, и для меня ты – это полет… И когда я думаю о полетах, я думаю о тебе…

\- Почему тогда я и Анжело не так совершенны?

«Совершенны. При тройном сальто», – подумал Томми, но вслух не сказал.

А Марио продолжал:

\- Анжело практически вырастил меня. Научил всему, что я знаю. Не пойми меня превратно, я очень люблю Анжело… Он мне как отец. Он прекрасно ловит, и он очень терпеливый… Господи, ты хоть представляешь, каково это – ловить человека моего роста и веса на тройном? Но мы никогда так не горели вместе, как ты и я. Причем с первой встречи. Папаша Тони заметил это с самого начала. Мы с тобой составляем нечто большее, чем дуэт гимнастов. Папаша как-то сказал, что ты станешь очень, очень особенным. И я боюсь… Боже, Томми, как я боюсь… До смерти боюсь, – он зарылся лицом в подушку.

\- Боишься? Чего ты боишься, Марио?

\- Что разрушу это особенное в тебе. Что так привяжу тебя к себе, что ты не сможешь работать ни с кем другим.

Томми прижался к Марио.

\- Я и не захочу.

\- Иисусе, Везунчик. Этого я и боялся. И, если так, это уже случилось.

Томми услышал, как парень тяжело сглотнул.

\- Так или иначе, – продолжил он, когда совладал с голосом, – лучше нам продолжать, как есть. Мы великолепная команда, даже если… именно от того, что мы друг к другу чувствуем. Но это передышка. Все эти мерзкие стычки… и…

Говорить дальше Марио не смог. Он не плакал, но голос ему не подчинялся.

\- Слушай, – твердо сказал Томми, – мы кое-что друг другу пообещали, помнишь? Не давать чувствам мешать работе. Оставлять их внизу.

Марио взял себя в руки.

\- Да, знаю. И у тебя это получается лучше. Но есть еще кое-что, что мы в силах сделать. Теперь, когда мы знаем об этом, мы можем попробовать это использовать. Встроить в работу. Сделать такую команду, чтобы никто и мысли не допустил, что нас можно разлучить. Это опасно. Может статься так, что мы больше не сможем работать ни с кем другим, даже если придется. Кто-то из нас может пострадать… или убиться. Мы можем разругаться, измениться, возненавидеть друг друга, но все равно остаться связанными этим… этим… тем, что между нами, что бы это ни было.

\- Я хочу этого, – прошептал Томми. Перед глазами снова поплыло, но ему не было дела. – Потому что тогда нас не смогут разлучить.

Марио целовал его – часто и слепо.

\- Вот как я этого хочу. А если нас все же разлучат, я брошу полеты. Лишь бы остаться с тобой.

\- Я этого не допущу.

\- Значит, будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет. Но другого выхода я не вижу. Только сделаться столь идеальной командой, что никто не посмеет нас разделить. Не сможет разрушить то, чем мы станем.

Томми кашлянул.

\- Можно… можно я скажу кое-что ужасное?

\- Все, что хочешь, малыш. Сейчас – все, что хочешь.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, – пробормотал Томми в подушку. – Иногда я просто ненавижу тебя. Лучше бы я тебя не любил… Но я не могу… не могу остановиться… и все это мешается с полетами. Не знаю… я хотел бы… хотел… Черт! – выкрикнул он. – Почему я не девушка? Тогда бы я мог спокойно любить тебя …

Лицо Марио исказилось, он прижал Томми к себе.

\- Нет, нет, – задыхаясь, шептал он, – нет, нет, нет, Везунчик, нет…

Он крепко держал Томми, будто пытаясь оградить их обоих от невыносимого знания.

\- Нет, не надо. Я знаю, о чем ты, Везунчик, клянусь. Возможно, было бы легче, но тебе надо просто смириться, ragazzo. Мы это мы. Это трудно, мы идем вслепую, сами придумываем себе правила. Мы не можем того, что могут другие. Но нам просто надо решить, что правильно для нас. Я попытаюсь, Везунчик. Я знаю, ты считаешь меня пропащим. Но если мы будем любить друг друга… и постараемся не ненавидеть друг друга слишком сильно, тогда, может быть… что-то получится так или иначе.

Томми, повернувшись, поцеловал его, как доверчивый ребенок, но затем они слились в беспомощном виноватом порыве. Для Томми это даже не было сексом – просто безумное стремление стать ближе, сплавиться с Марио не только телом, но и всем своим существом, самой своей сущностью.

\- Везунчик… Везунчик… fanciullo… caro, caro… не плачь…

\- Я хочу еще ближе… я умру, если не смогу стать еще ближе…

\- Вот, вот… вот так, детка… вот… чувствуешь, как бьется сердце… слушай… теперь близко, fanciullo? Ну вот, вот, не плачь… хорошо?

Всхлипы мало-помалу утихали. Смущенные и измученные, они лежали в объятиях друг друга, словно отчаяние переплавилось в священный обет, который должен был связать их воедино.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал, – прошептал Томми. – Не отпускай меня…

Марио ответил не сразу.

\- Никогда, Везунчик. Никогда. Что бы ни случилось, что бы мы ни натворили, теперь мы часть друг друга.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

  1.       Fresh (англ.) – и «свежий», и «сексуально агрессивный».



 

ГЛАВА 20

 

Минул сентябрь, сезон неуклонно близился к концу, и Томми не знал, куда деваться от отчаяния. После жестоких в своей искренности признаний в мотеле Марио снова отдалился. А Томми, беспомощно сознавая, что вся его эмоциональная жизнь завязана на прихотях трудного, нервного, темпераментного человека, не умел избавиться от тревоги. В свое время в него вбили стоицизм, теперь же он находил болезненное удовлетворение в том, чтобы пытаться ужиться с железным контролем Марио.

У них случилась еще одна яростная стычка, причем по совершенно нелепому поводу: Томми надел свитер Марио без разрешения. Обычно парень не обращал внимания на такие вольности, а порой даже их поощрял. Но в тот раз почему-то вспыхнул, как спичка. В день последнего шоу они едва разговаривали. Время между представлениями Томми провел в грузовике – угрюмо раскладывал костюмы по надписанным коробкам. Связывая обувь попарно разноцветными шнурками, скатывая изношенные трико так, чтобы видны были дыры, он вдруг обнаружил, что смутно лелеет надежду: вот сейчас Марио придет к нему, соблазнившись редким уединением… И только когда сумерки раннего октября возвестили о приближении вечернего представления, Томми сдался и вернулся в семейный трейлер, опоздав к ужину.

После представления он стоял над полкой, выступающей в роли туалетного столика, и собирал свои вещи: щетки, расчески, моток клейкой ленты, полупустой тюбик крема для загара… Все это он сложил в обувную коробку. Сзади подошел Папаша Тони.

\- Я говорил с твоим отцом, Томми. Твоя зарплата за сезон перечислена в банк. А вот это маленькая добавка от всех нас, небольшой подарок за то, что ты такой славный паренек. Купи себе что-нибудь хорошее.

Он затолкал банкноту Томми в карман рубашки.

\- Увидимся первого января.

Томми смущенно пробормотал слова благодарности.

Анжело сгреб его за плечи обеими руками.

\- Хорошенько отдохни за осень, негодник… Я тебя весной до полусмерти загоняю. И если будут уговаривать идти на футбол, не слушай. Лучше легкая атлетика.

Он помолчал.

\- Том, я знаю, что Марио задал тебе жару этим летом. С ним бывает нелегко. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы все ценим, как ты с ним ладишь. Знаешь… – он запнулся, словно сомневаясь, продолжать ли. – Я побаивался, что он дурно на тебя повлияет. Он был порядочным дикарем. Ты знал, что у него есть судимость?

\- Он рассказывал, что был в тюрьме, – честно ответил Томми.

\- Ага. Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло – в армию его не забрали, но все же… Кажется, приглядывая за тобой, он немного остепенился. За это тебе тоже спасибо.

Анжело обнял его и грубовато поцеловал в щеку.

\- Веди себя хорошо, парень. Увидимся зимой. Здесь все готово? Давай запирать. Вечером уезжаем.

Он взял сумку с вещами под мышку и, насвистывая, удалился.

 

Томми безрезультатно рыскал по стоянке в поисках Марио. Наконец, когда стоянка погрузилась во тьму, а мама наверняка начала волноваться, он побрел обратно. В рядах трейлеров зияли пробелы: некоторые уехали сразу после представления. Томми готов уже был тихонько прошмыгнуть в трейлер Зейнов, когда услышал приглушенный свист и обернулся: под фонарем, сразу за границей стоянки, стоял Марио. Жестом парень поманил Томми к себе, и тот подошел. Марио взял его за локоть и вывел из круга света. Вдоль стоянки тянулось шоссе – темное и пустое. Ряд фонарей, словно искры или драгоценные камни, убегал в бесконечность прерий. Наконец Томми нарушил тишину:

\- Марио, если моя мать проснется и посмотрит на время, то оторвет мне голову.

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Что ж, это последний раз. Ближайшие пару месяцев можешь не волноваться, что я буду втягивать тебя в неприятности. Просто подумал, что здесь можно попрощаться без лишней публики.

Сухие листья тополя шелестели над их головами, и от этого особенно заметно было, что они говорят почти шепотом.

\- Анжело все ворчал, что я грубо… грубо обходился с тобой. Черт возьми, мне пришлось, понимаешь? Мне приходилось быть грубым. Иначе… я бы расклеился, и однажды ты нашел бы меня где-нибудь в луже.

Его голос дрогнул.

\- Плевать, – ответил Томми. – На людях груби, сколько хочешь. Вряд ли Анжело догадывался, как ты обходишься со мной у него за спиной.

Марио рассмеялся – сперва нерешительно, потом свободнее. Он взял Томми за плечи и быстро притянул к себе.

\- Без задних мыслей, так, парень?

Томми хихикнул.

\- И что я должен на такое ответить?

Марио моргнул, соображая, затем фыркнул.

\- Следи за языком, ты, свежее яйцо!

Томми вздрагивал на пронизывающем ветру.

\- Ладно, не буду держать тебя на холоде. Анжело, наверное, решил, что я отправился пить, и пойдет меня искать. Мы уезжаем около трех. Давай уже прощаться.

\- Хорошо, – бесцветно ответил Томми. – До свидания.

\- В чем дело, Везунчик?

\- А ты как думаешь? – Томми с неудовольствием обнаружил, что голос его прерывается. – Может, ты и можешь вот так ляпнуть «до свидания» и исчезнуть на месяцы. А я не могу.

Парень рывком развернул его к себе. Луна вдруг подернулась облаками, и лицо Марио тонуло в тенях.

\- И кто тебе такое про меня сказал? Но… послушай, я знаю, что тебе трудно. Я тоже думал и… Это как падать в сетку. К этому никогда не привыкаешь, и легче не становится, но падать все равно приходится. И я не могу падать за тебя. Разумеется, мне тошно вот так прощаться. Разумеется, мне будет тебя не хватать. Но существуют некоторые вещи, которые я не способен для тебя облегчить, поэтому и пытаться не стоит. Ладно?

\- Что мне полагается на такое сказать?

Марио вздохнул.

\- С другой стороны, может, оно и неплохо, что нам придется временно разлучиться. У тебя будет шанс как следует все обдумать. И то, что мы делаем, и то, какую жизнь ты для себя хочешь. Возможно, однажды ты посмотришь на эту ситуацию, как смотрят другие. В свете принуждения несовершеннолетнего к преступным действиям… или еще чего похуже.

\- Да хватит уже! – голос Томми снова сорвался на сопрано. – Если мне достаточно лет, чтобы рисковать шеей на сорокафутовой высоте, то я уж наверняка достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать, с кем мне спать!

\- И все равно. Когда ты окажешься за пару тысяч миль отсюда и подумаешь на свежую голову, то можешь начать меня ненавидеть.

\- Марио, перестань. Терпеть не могу, когда ты заводишь эту волынку.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, – Марио потрепал его по руке. – В любом случае нам не повредит небольшой перерыв. До января не так уж долго.

Словно влекомые магнитом, они взялись за руки. Томми, все еще дрожа, не мог отвести взгляда от худощавого напряженного лица.

\- Очень долго, Марио. Увидимся в январе.

\- Не буду говорить «до свидания». Просто спокойной ночи.

Хватка на запястьях Томми усилилась, но, хотя расстояние между ними было всего ничего, Марио не стал его целовать.

_Почему? А Анжело поцеловал…_

\- Я когда-то сказал тебе: Tu sei mi fortuna o sventura. Возможно, плохое везение лучше никакого. Может, теперь ты знаешь, почему я это сказал.

И Марио, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь.

Ничего не видя вокруг, Томми побрел в трейлер. Тупая боль, поселившаяся внутри, была хуже слез. В темноте он наткнулся на что-то и услышал голос матери:

\- Это ты, Томми? Так поздно? Где ты был?

\- Обсуждал сезон с… с Сантелли. Забыл про время.

\- Ложись спать… Отца не разбуди.

Томми разделся и лег. Слишком вымуштрованный для слез, он даже не понял, что хочет плакать. Стрелки мерно отсчитывали час за часом, и незадолго до рассвета Томми услышал рев мотора и скрежет. Трейлер Сантелли отправлялся в путь. Отвернувшись к стене, Томми зарылся лицом в свою старую подушку и ощутил отчаяние, которое не смогли бы излить никакие рыдания. Невозможно так жить! Даже смерть не избавит от этой тупой выматывающей боли! И все же Томми знал, что, когда настанет утро, он поднимется и займется привычными рутинными делами – как всегда. Такова жизнь. Но внутренние часы уже начали отсчитывать время ожидания, которое овладело теперь всем его существом. В пятнадцать лет Томми выучил один из тяжелейших уроков жизни, поджидающих молодых и наивных. Отчаяние, как и любовь, не оставляет видимых следов – его не видят даже те, кто, казалось бы, знает нас лучше всех. Отчаяние, как и любовь, существует в своем собственном времени, вне часов и календарей – в бесконечном ритме растущей боли и ожидания. Томми чувствовал, что настоящей жизни у него не будет – пока он не вернется домой в Калифорнию. К Сантелли и Марио.

 

Отец звонил сообщить о времени прибытия автобуса, но, когда Томми вышел на станции, никто его не встречал. На какой-то момент он решил, что Сантелли посчитали его достаточно взрослым, чтобы самому добраться до дома. А потом, в толпе, Томми увидел Марио. Тот, как всегда в уличной одежде, выглядел темным, худым, сутулым и неаккуратным – совсем не похожим на себя.

\- Привет.

\- Здравствуй, Марио.

\- Давай свой чемодан. Как доехал?

\- Так себе. Дети ревели всю ночь. И девушка все норовила полюбезничать… а может, ей просто надо было чье-то плечо, чтобы на нем поспать.

Марио ухмыльнулся, и Томми впервые за несколько минут увидел его прежнего.

\- Да ты сердцеед.

\- Как сказал отец, это профессиональное.

У Марио был новый автомобиль – элегантный темно-серый «Кадиллак» лет четырех-пяти.

\- Ого… классная машина.

Открыв дверцу, Марио запихнул чемодан внутрь.

\- Повезло осенью. Все свободные деньги в нее вбухал. Старый «Крайслер» на части рассыпался, вот и взял эту по дешевке у одного парня из школы.

\- Восемь цилиндров или двенадцать?

\- Без понятия. Главное, что ездит хорошо и не ломается, а до остального мне нет дела. Если интересно, загляни как-нибудь под капот. Осторожно, пальцы, – Марио захлопнул дверцу. – Слушай, Том, я ответил твоему отцу, когда тот звонил. Просто рядом оказался. Я сказал Люсии, что ты приедешь завтра.

\- Зачем?

Марио, не глядя на него, возился с коробкой передач.

\- В прошлом году ты хотел посмотреть мое жилище. Подумал, что мы могли бы там заночевать. Но если ты против, я позвоню домой и скажу, что вышла путаница…

У Томми словно гора с плеч упала.

\- Не дури. Я вовсе не против.

 

Марио жил в большом ветхом старом доме, разделенном на комнаты и маленькие квартирки. Его комната была на третьем этаже – большая и почти пустая. Голый деревянный пол блестел полировкой, к одной из стен крепился балетный станок. Из мебели, помимо стола и металлической кровати, имелся только шкаф с множеством толстых книг. Томми знал, что Марио много читает в дороге, но то были журналы: с книгой он парня не видел ни разу. Пока Марио вешал куртки в шкаф, Томми подошел рассмотреть книги: большинство оказалось о балете. Он взял одну, с заголовком «Атлетизм в древности», пролистнул. На страницах было много рисунков музейного вида: вазы, блюда, статуи, большая часть которых изображала обнаженных мужчин – бегущих, метающих копье, преодолевающих барьеры. Пожав плечами, Томми поставил книгу на место.

В одежном шкафу он заметил одежду, непохожую на ту, что обычно носил Марио.

\- Эдди Кено, – пояснил парень. – Придет позже. Сядь куда-нибудь, ладно?

Стульев в комнате не было, и Томми опустился на постель. Марио же вытащил из-под кровати коврик и устроился на нем, сбросив, как делали все Сантелли в помещении, обувь.

\- Кто такой Кено?

\- Познакомился с ним в балетной школе. Я живу здесь зимой, а он живет с родителями и шатается по округе в компании фанатов научной фантастики. Хранит здесь кое-какие вещи, плюс я пускаю его сюда, если ему приспичит кого-нибудь привести. А летом, пока я на гастролях, он перебирается сюда. Друг с другом мы видимся нечасто, зато квартира под присмотром. Во время войны здесь было довольно паршиво, светомаскировка и все такое… – Марио кивнул на толстые тяжелые гардины. – Иногда воздушные тревоги… Но ничего не случилось.

\- У нас тоже такое было, когда мы жили во Флориде. Повсюду гомонили о подводных лодках, но все ограничилось учениями. Как прошла осень?

\- Неплохо. Мы с Анжело заключили контракт на шесть недель в Сиэтле. И Лисс работала с нами.

\- Лисс? Я думал…

\- Долгая история. Соренсон потребовал, чтобы мы взяли в номер девушку, и Клео Фортунати нашла нам одну, Линду Слейд. А за неделю до открытия она упала в сетку и сломала коленную чашечку, и искать замену было некогда. Анжело отправил Лисс телеграмму, она села на ближайший поезд, оставила Дэйви с Люсией, отрепетировала с нами три дня – и вуаля. Дэйв Рензо страшно бесился, но было уже открытие, и он не мог ничего поделать. Классно провели время. Другой такой, как Лисс, не найти.

Томми ощутил странную нелогичную ревность и тут же устыдился. Ставить Марио в вину несколько недель, проведенных с любимой сестрой? Глупости. А парень выудил из потертого бумажника газетную вырезку и развернул ее. Там был снимок их троих под заголовком «Потрясающий успех Летающих Сантелли в шоу Соренсона». Заметку Марио прочел вслух: «Ведущий вольтижер Марио Сантелли, его ловитор Анжело и его сестра Элисса бесстрашно и элегантно продемонстрировали пассаж и прочие воздушные номера».

\- Без тройного?

\- С побегом Лисс вышла такая суматоха, что мне как-то не хотелось.

Марио сложил вырезку и спрятал обратно.

\- А как другие члены семьи? – поинтересовался Томми.

\- Неплохо, кроме Стел. По-прежнему бродит тенью.

\- Стелла? Что с ней случилось?

Марио, поколебавшись, все-таки ответил:

\- Ладно, ты тоже член семьи, имеешь право знать. Джонни заделал ей ребенка и, вместо того чтобы бежать за обручальным кольцом, отвел ее к доктору. А тот оказался жуликом.

\- Вот черт…

\- Хорошо, что у Лисс был номер Джонни, – мрачно сказал Марио. – А наш дорогой многоуважаемый дедуля Гарднер!

Парень треснул кулаком о пол.

\- Когда Стел залетела, они выступали в Вашингтоне. Джок помчался к дедушке, и тот все оплатил. Сказал, мол, негоже Джонни портить себе жизнь связью с какой-то ярмарочной шлюшкой. Шлюшкой! – Марио сверкнул глазами. – Да цирковые девушки куда приличнее городских! Стел же не из пальца этого ребенка высосала! В общем, доктор, разумеется, оказался мошенником: приличные не будут рисковать лицензией. Короче говоря, Джок решился отвезти Стел в больницу, только когда она оказалась чуть ли не при смерти. И к этому времени он сообразил, наконец, насколько все серьезно. Стел была в таком состоянии, что больнице пришлось доложить полиции, все завертелось… Это была заварушка года.

\- Надо же…

Томми трудно было поверить, что Джонни на такое способен.

\- Угадай, кто вступился и все разрулил?

\- Папаша Тони?

\- Бог с тобой! Он бы парня на куски разодрал, и Джонни об этом знал. Дядя Анжело, вот кто. Одолжил им денег – оплатил больничные счета из своего кармана – а потом сел с Джонни в коридоре и внушил ему страх Господень. В буквальном смысле – вызвал священника, и тот обручил Джонни и Стел прямо в больнице. Потом он забрал их домой, отдал им свою комнату – ну, ту большую угловую, где он жил когда-то с Терри – и ни разу не проговорился Люсии, каким подонком оказался ее сынишка. Сочинил, будто бы они были женаты весь сезон, а Стел упала и потеряла ребенка. Так что и ты помалкивай, ладно?

\- Бедняжка, – пробормотал Томми. – Как она сейчас?

\- Так себе. Выглядит, конечно, ужасно – весит фунтов восемьдесят. У нее было заражение крови. Если бы не какое-то чудо-лекарство, не выкарабкалась бы.

\- Джонни надо было с самого начала на ней жениться, ну, или не трогать, – сказал Томми. – Мне все равно, что он твой брат, но поступил он гадко.

\- Ну, я и не спорю, но мне его все-таки жаль. Анжело рассказывал, что когда он понял, насколько Стелле плохо, то ревел, как дитя. Да и не стоит его сильно винить… если учесть, мнение Лу насчет обзаведения детьми. Может, он думал, что оказывает Стел услугу – в смысле, не заставляет ее быть хорошей католической девочкой…

Снаружи раздались шаги, и кто-то позвал:

\- Мэтт?

\- А вот и Эдди.

Марио открыл двери, впуская коренастого парня лет двадцати в узких синих джинсах и тяжелом красном свитере. У парня были полные детские губы и короткие курчавые, почти ненатурально черные волосы.

\- Вот он какой, этот знаменитый Томми, – протянул он высоким сладкозвучным тенором и взял Томми за руку. – Как дела? Мэтт _столько_ про тебя рассказывал.

Отпустив ладонь Томми, Эдди подтолкнул Марио локтем.

\- Буч, конечно, но тааакой хорошенький! Вот что ты здесь скрывал, Мэтт?

\- Хватит ломать комедию, Эдди. И не лезь не в свое дело.

\- О, Томми, мы же все равно будем друзьями, надеюсь.

К вящему изумлению Томми Эдди состроил ему глазки, снова взял его за руку и с энтузиазмом сжал. Томми удивленно смотрел на него, никак не реагируя на рукопожатие. Вокруг Кено витала аура, которую Томми обычно ассоциировал с пьяными, хотя Эдди был несомненно трезв как стеклышко.

\- Познакомишь его с мальчиками, Мэтт?

\- Очень сомневаюсь, – откликнулся Марио.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Томми? – спросил Кено.

\- Шестнадцать, – Томми накинул себе несколько месяцев.

Кено присвистнул.

\- Малолетка – и какой! Не знал я, что ты западаешь на цыпляток, Мэтт!

\- Слушай, черт тебя подери…

\- Зато хороший предлог не водить его по барам. Но представь, его первое большое плавание…

\- Эдди, заткнись. Я не шатаюсь по округе, когда работаю.

\- Зря ты позволяешь семье держать себя на привязи, – серьезно сказал Эдди. – Это очень плохо для психики и личности. Мой психоаналитик говорил…

\- Сказал бы я, что ты можешь сделать со своим психоаналитиком!

\- Он _совершенно_ не в моем вкусе, дорогой, – пробормотал Кено.

\- Давай я сам позабочусь о своей психике и личности, ладно? Я люблю свою работу и свою семью.

\- А они _тебя_ любят? Или хорошего мальчика, которого ты для них изображаешь?

Марио дернул плечами.

\- Все, Эдди, серьезно, хватит. У меня нет времени для всей этой психологической чуши. Ты сам все рассказываешь матери и бабушке?

Пренебрежительно поморщившись, Кено наклонился к Томми и заговорщицки произнес:

\- Не разделяешь комплексы старины Марио? Похоже, у тебя есть все, что нужно. А если он этого не ценит…

Его рука вкрадчиво легла Томми на плечо.

\- Эдди, прекрати, не трать силы… Он не понимает твоих сигналов, он вообще не на этой волне. Сядь и расскажи, что нового. Хочешь выпить?

\- Джин есть? Или только твое любимое кьянти?

\- Прости, только кьянти. Остатки джина ты выпил в прошлый раз.

\- Нет уволь, я лучше наглотаюсь красных чернил.

Эдди сел в изножье кровати рядом с Томми, нешуточно к нему прильнув. Каждую сказанную фразу он дополнял жестами – ладони у него были квадратные, с красивым маникюром. Несмотря на плотное мускулистое сложение и заметную щетину на подбородке, Кено, похоже, пытался вести себя – Томми жестко это себе обозначил – подчеркнуто женственно. Такие манеры беспокоили Томми, всколыхнув в нем старые тревоги.

\- Мэтт, я совсем _забыл_ тебе рассказать. Барт Ридер наконец получил хорошую роль!

\- Барт? В ночном клубе? Кабаре?

\- Нет, нет, дорогой, самую настоящую роль в самом настоящем фильме. И не в массовке. Хорошую роль с Луизой Ланарт. Говорят, ему пришлось переспать с Джонни Мак… ну, ты знаешь, о ком я… чтобы ее получить. Но сниматься с Ланарт…

Марио присвистнул.

\- Барт собрался играть героя-любовника? То еще будет зрелище!

\- Но он все-таки актер, что бы о нем не говорили. И ты знал его куда лучше, чем я.

\- Ну не скажи, – защищался Марио. – Он просто много ошивался в студии. Танцор из него не ахти, но акробатом он был хорошим.

Кено многозначительно щелкнул языком.

\- Я это себе представляю. Держу пари, в трико _он_ был симпатяшкой.

\- Поверь на слово, – хохотнул Марио.

\- Тебе лучше знать.

Марио, отвернувшись, снова засмеялся. А потом впился в Кено взглядом.

\- К твоему сведению, Барт много водился со мной, потому что я достойно держался на публике. Не жеманничал направо и налево, и он мог показываться со мной в приличных местах, не выдавая себя. Господи помилуй, Эдди, ты же не ревнуешь?

\- А должен?

Томми с неожиданной вспышкой ревности узнал имя. Барт Ридер. В вестернах и приключенческих фильмах он обычно играл злодеев и второстепенных персонажей. Похоже, в этой части света съемка в кино была не таким уж великим делом.

Эдди вздохнул.

\- Если что, мы всегда можем сказать, что с ним знакомы.

\- Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь? – спросил Марио.

\- Вчера вечером заглянул в «Круглый Квартал». Там все об этом судачат. И Барт там был, отмечал. Спрашивал о тебе.

Марио качнул головой.

\- Забирай мою долю Ридера, я только рад буду. Я жесть не люблю, а у него были кое-какие странные идеи.

\- Хоть намекни, – попросил Кено.

\- Не при ребенке. Но тебе бы не понравилось, это я точно говорю.

\- О да, – Кено как-то странно улыбнулся. – Ты-то знаешь, что мне нравится.

И вдруг он подскочил с кровати, всплеснув руками.

\- Боже, у меня занятие после обеда! Я просто не могу снова его пропустить! До встречи, Томми.

Кено схватил свитер и был таков.

\- Развлекайтесь, детки… Подумайте о дядюшке Эдди вечером.

Хлопнула дверь, и Марио, встретив любопытствующий взгляд Томми, пожал плечами.

\- Какой-то он чудной.

\- Не без этого.

\- Он выглядит… – Томми замолчал, не в силах подобрать слово, и Марио пришел на помощь.

\- Он жеманничает. Да. Это игра на публику. Он вполне мог бы вести себя… по-мужски, как я. Он просто храбрее и… наверное, более честен.

\- Может, и так, но как бы тебе понравилось, если бы я начал изображать из себя такое?

\- Я бы сломал тебе шею. Впрочем, Анжело бы меня опередил. Он тебе понравился?

\- Более или менее. Только он ведет себя так, будто ты ему принадлежишь.

\- А ты как думаешь?

Встретив его тяжелый пристальный взгляд, Томми начал было закипать, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Зря ты так. Если ты решил привезти меня сюда только для того, чтобы показать своего нового бой-френда…

\- Да нет же. Ой, я ему принадлежал – точнее он меня позаимствовал – пару-тройку лет назад. Ничего серьезного. Он просто был человеком, с которым можно поговорить, с которым не надо скрываться и лгать. Хотя говорит, в основном, Кено, а меня ты знаешь.

\- Ага. Хотя иногда ты заставляешь меня хотеть, чтобы я тебя не знал.

Марио запер дверь, потом повернулся и протянул руки. Томми, дрожа, прижался к нему. Марио поцеловал его и пробормотал ему в губы:

\- Повтори, Везунчик. Повтори.

И снова отчаянная одинокая зима осталась позади. Изнутри вскипало странное чувство защищенности. Оно ширилось, прогоняя пустоту, заполняя Томми от макушки до пяток – островок надежности, на котором строилась сейчас его жизнь. Рядом с Марио Томми вновь обрел себя.

\- Скучал по мне? – осмелился он спросить.

\- Нет, конечно. У меня тут целый кордебалет взад-вперед шастал, не было времени простыни сменить… Парень, а ты как думаешь? Почему я даже написать тебе не решился, даже рождественскую открытку прислать?

Марио снова поцеловал его, сильно, до боли. А через секунду снова улыбался, и напряженные складки вокруг его рта разгладились. Он погладил Томми по подбородку.

\- Ты начал бриться! Мне уже лучше. Я больше не соблазняю безбородого юнца. Ты знаешь, какое слово было для этого у греков.

Томми, не убирая голову с плеча Марио, возразил:

\- Я всю жизнь слышу, что у греков было слово для того или сего, но так и не узнал, для чего именно.

Марио хихикнул.

\- Веришь или нет, но у них действительно было для этого слово. Причем они единственные, у кого это слово можно было произнести в приличном обществе. Им полагалось иметь бой-френдов и любить их… такие отношения уважали.

\- Ты шутишь!

\- Ничуть. Я когда-нибудь покажу тебе книжку. Они посвящали своим мальчикам стихи и все такое, и никто не возражал. Люди считали это нормальным.

Пошарив немного в книжном шкафу, Марио пожал плечами, выпрямился и процитировал по памяти:

\- Любовь и дружба принимают свою чистейшую форму в отношениях между мужчинами. В Спарте каждому достойному мальчику полагалось иметь зрелого любовника, который был ему наставником и образцом мужественности. Чувства эти зажигали в каждом юноше добродетель и храбрость, возбуждали в нем желание показать свою доблесть и отвагу. Оба скорее бы умерли, чем выставили себя в недостойном свете в глазах друг друга.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Аристотель. Может, ты слышал о нем на уроке истории, но держу пари, что этому вас на уроках не учили.

Томми покачал головой. В груди стало горячо до боли. Он всегда знал об этом, чувствовал где-то глубоко внутри: Марио взрастил в нем все самое лучшее – силу, храбрость – научил его выкладываться чуть больше, чем на все сто.

\- Правда, – прошептал он. – Чистая правда.

\- Да. Вот только не в нашем месте и не в наше время. Том, хочешь выпить? Сейчас ведь не сезон, сейчас можно. Чисто символически. Мне хотелось бы… чтобы ты со мной выпил.

Внутри разливалась знакомая податливая истома.

\- Конечно, как скажешь.

Марио достал бутылку с полки.

\- Обычное красное вино. Такое же, как Люсия подает к обеду. Больше я ничего и в рот не беру. Единственный раз, когда я дорвался до крепкого, кончился тюрьмой. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе об этом.

Он церемонно разлил вино в маленькие стаканы, протянул один Томми, и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- Ну, – выговорил Марио почти шепотом. – За что пьем? За нас? За хороший сезон? За то, для чего у греков было слово?

Он дурачился, пытаясь скрыть эмоции, но в глазах его читалась знакомая нежность. Томми ощутил, будто его – хотя и ласково – выворачивают наизнанку, и усмехнулся, стараясь прогнать это чувство.

\- Я придумал. Как насчет «Оставлять чувства внизу»?

Они со смехом выпили вино, и Марио взял у Томми стакан.

\- Знаешь, иногда я просто не могу понять логику некоторых людей. Особенно Анжело. Джонни и Стел попадают в переделку, Стел едва не умирает, и какая первая реакция Анжело? Притащить к ним священника и уладить все так, чтобы они жили долго и счастливо. И вот мы, ты и я, никому не создаем проблем, счастливее многих… А если бы Анжело об этом узнал, то прибил бы нас до полусмерти и не успокоился бы, пока я не загремел в тюрьму, а ты – в интернат. Ты видишь здесь логику?

\- Даже не пытаюсь, – откликнулся Томми, забрал у Марио стакан и поставил его на кровать.

Но стакан упал на пол и тихо перекатывался туда-сюда, пока, наконец, не замер, никем не замеченный.


	10. Chapter 10

ГЛАВА 21

 

В дом Сантелли Марио и Томми вошли после полудня. Коридоры пустовали. Марио помог Томми разложить вещи в привычной уже комнате, а потом они спустились в зал.

Там их встретил знакомый запах – лака, металла и пыли – и Томми ощутил, что он снова дома. Раскачивающиеся трапеции бросали на пол слабые тени. Анжело, стоявший у подножия аппарата, развернулся и махнул рукой. Сбрасывая обувь, Томми заметил, что мужчина держит веревки лонжи. Лисс на мостике застегивала кожаный ремень на поясе. Одетая в потертое трико, с заплетенными волосами, одной рукой она держалась за стропу, а другой, нахмурившись от напряжения, сражалась с пряжкой. Рядом с Лисс стояла невысокая темноволосая женщина. Томми не узнавал ее, пока она не повернулась, но Марио, пораженно прищурившись, крикнул:

\- Люсия, что ты опять задумала?

Та засмеялась.

\- Не могу удержаться! Я старый цирковой конь, услышавший свою музыку… Томми встретил?

\- Конечно, вот он, со мной.

Люсия заметила его и помахала. Махнув в ответ, Томми вдруг вспомнил, что для всей семьи его автобус только что приехал, и прошлой ночи как бы не существовало.

_Черт побери, и почему это должно быть именно так?_

Впрочем, здесь, в зале, мысль эта только вспыхнула и тут же погасла.

Томми осмотрелся. В ловиторке раскачивалась Барбара. Трапеция была оборудована специальной рамой, которую в качестве опоры для ног использовали женщины-гимнастки и начинающие. Внизу Джонни, одетый в рабочие брюки, грубо обрезанные над коленями, считал:

\- Раз, два, три… вот так, немного выше… Эй, Лисс, готова?

Лисс дернула за веревку лонжи.

\- Слишком туго. Давит. Мне обязательно ее надевать?

\- Да, – резко отозвался Анжело. – Твой вчерашний расчет никуда не годился, и ты это знаешь. Кстати, раньше лонжа тебе подходила. Ты что, картошку фри горстями глотала? Или снова в положении?

\- Да нет же! – завопила Лисс, перекрикивая неодобрительное бормотание Люсии. – Просто Джонни подгонял ее под Барбару! Мне она не нужна, не хочу! Мэтт, ну скажи ему, что я никогда ее не носила!

Анжело прислонился к опоре аппарата.

\- Котенок, ты будешь носить ее в любом случае, когда я не ловлю тебя сам. И до тех пор, пока я не скажу ее снять. Иначе можешь сразу спускаться.

\- Слышу, слышу, – крикнула Люсия, развернула Лисс и быстро затянула на ней ремень.

Марио засмеялся.

\- Тебе хорошо хихикать! – разозлилась Лисс. – Сам-то никогда не носил лонжу!

\- Милая, – примирительно сказал Марио, – ты же хочешь сохранить красивые руки и ноги. А то будешь вся в ожогах, как я.

Томми подошел к Джонни.

\- Что тут творится?

\- А на что похоже? – Джонни на минуту отвлекся от Барбары. – Если повезет, через пару сезонов у нас будет чисто женский номер. Давай, Лисс, чего ты ждешь?

Девушка, резко посерьезнев, взяла у Люсии перекладину. Все замолчали. Лисс сошла с мостика, аккуратно раскачалась, на обратном каче повисла на согнутых коленях и скользнула к Барбаре. Девочка поймала ее, хоть и слегка неуклюже, и Джонни крикнул:

\- В следующий раз жди, пока она снимет тебя с перекладины, Лисс… ты все равно хватаешься! Барби, сильнее сгибай локти, а то плечо повредишь! Хорошо, Анжело, спускай.

Пока Анжело ослаблял веревки, позволяя Лисс медленно опуститься в сетку, позади Томми раздался голос:

\- Эй, ты со мной в этом году не общаешься?

Томми развернулся: на него смотрела Стелла. Он протянул ей руку, но девушка шагнула вперед и обняла его. Стелла выглядела похудевшей, вокруг губ ее обозначились морщинки, которых не было в прошлом году. Она казалась такой хрупкой, что Томми даже обнимал ее с опаской.

\- Марио говорил, ты была больна.

Ее улыбка поблекла.

\- Да. Подгадила Джонни прямо посреди сезона, – Стелла замялась. – Он, наверное, уже рассказал, что мы поженились?

Томми кивнул.

_Ты подгадила Джонни? Да какого черта! Скорее, это он тебе подгадил, но ладно._

Вслух Томми ничего не сказал.

\- Теперь ты здорова, Стел?

\- Более или менее. Доктор сказал, со следующей недели можно возвращаться к работе, если буду нормально себя чувствовать.

Барбара тронула его за плечо. Теперь она была выше Томми – крепкая девочка с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и раскрасневшимся лицом.

\- Привет, Барби. Что ты тут делаешь?

\- А ты как думаешь? Я прожужжала Лулу все уши, и Джонни пообещал научить меня ловить.

\- Ты не слишком легкая для ловитора?

\- Чепуха, – вмешался услышавший их разговор Джонни. – Размеры не имеют никакого значения – все это чушь. Старая сказка, будто ловитор должен быть самым крупным человеком в номере! Надо просто знать, как ловить. Никогда не вытягивай руки полностью и вовремя приподнимайся. Стел даже меня запросто поймает. Я ее как-то учил, потому что это очень зрелищно – как этакая малышка ловит такого, как я.

\- А мне, – присоединился к разговору Марио, – все равно больше нравится, когда ловитор достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать вес. Рано или поздно нагрузка начинает сказываться. Плечи всегда самое слабое звено. Помнишь, что случилось с Барни Парришем? Он преспокойно вышел через неделю после того жуткого падения, а потом порвал плечевой мускул – и все на этом.

Марио резко махнул рукой.

\- На манеже он больше не появлялся. А ведь был лучшим.

\- Проклятье, – сказал Джонни. – Я когда-то ловил тебя, а ты выше.

\- Но не на сложных трюках. К тому же мы были детьми. С Анжело я чувствую себя куда увереннее.

\- Послушай, инерция перекладины…

Томми отвернулся. Он не раз слышал эти споры, которые никогда ничего не решали и всегда оставляли спорящие стороны при своих мнениях. Стелла тоже пожала плечами.

\- Пойду поработаю.

\- Ты же говорила, что начнешь со следующей недели.

\- Обычные упражнения. Я так долго болела, что совсем потеряла форму.

Анжело подал знак Томми.

\- Иди переодевайся, и посмотрим, насколько _ты_ потерял форму.

Томми послушно влез в трико. Когда он карабкался по лестнице, Люсия по-прежнему стояла на мостике, а Анжело сидел в ловиторке. Девушки ушли.

\- Ну вот, – сказала Люсия. – Теперь дети не мешаются под ногами, и можно поработать.

Томми почувствовал себя польщенным: своим замечанием Люсия даже Лисс отнесла к любителям, а его назвала профессионалом. Точно и выверено она подала ему перекладину.

\- Переставь ладони ближе к центру. И старайся держать большие пальцы поверх балки, вот так.

Томми попробовал.

\- Странно как-то.

\- Да, поначалу непривычно. Но так равновесие лучше, и не зацепишься, когда отпускаешь. Посмотри на Мэтта – обрати внимание, как он ставит руки.

\- Готовы? – позвал Анжело.

Томми раскачался, потом – по настоянию Анжело – упал в сетку, снова залез и принялся качаться. Наконец мужчина обронил:

\- Недурно. Ты не позволил себе разболтаться. Молодец, малый.

Томми зашел было в раздевалку, но выскочил оттуда в смущении: внутри сидела, уронив голову на руки, полуголая Стелла. Лисс, склонившись над ней, обнимала девушку и что-то ей говорила.

\- Нет, все в порядке, просто зла не хватает, – отвечала Стелла. – Я просто… просто вся трясусь. Я больше не доверяю себе, у меня руки как макаронины. Лисс…

\- Я знаю, знаю, – утешала Лисс. – Мышцы ослабели, вот и все. Я знаю, как это ужасно… у меня самой так было после рождения Дэйви. Как только к тебе вернутся силы, все наладится, дорогая. Навык ты не потеряешь. Погляди на Люсию. Она не была наверху десять лет, но у нее отличный тайминг, ты сама видела. Пойдем, дорогая, прими горячую ванну, а я потру тебе спинку.

Лисс хихикнула.

\- Все будет хорошо. Зато Джонни сегодня ночью не будет удивляться, что ты слегка не в форме.

Они рассмеялись, а Томми, вдруг сообразив, что имеется в виду, сбежал с горящими щеками. Даже за своей одеждой не вернулся. Чего доброго, женщины поймут, что их подслушивали.

 

Жизнь быстро вошла в колею. Томми записался в школу и вместе с Марио начал утренние тренировки; к ним регулярно присоединялись Джонни и Барбара, а иногда – Лисс. Теперь, когда у них было четыре вольтижера, считая Папашу, они начали работать над синхронным пассажем к двоим ловиторам, используя двойную трапецию, на которой в прошлом сезоне летали Марио и Томми. Джонни порой подшучивал насчет номера-конфетти – не при Анжело, разумеется – но ловитором был хорошим: сильным и надежным. Марио снова усердно тренировал тройное сальто. Джонни работал с Лисс, Люсией и Барбарой: Стелла была еще слишком слаба, чтобы подниматься на аппарат. Но Папаша Тони не говорил, ни какие трюки войдут в номер, ни даже кто из членов семьи отправится в тур. Он как будто чего-то ждал.

Как-то днем Люсия позвала Папашу к телефону. А когда он вернулся, то некоторое время смотрел на них всех, а потом спросил:

\- Марио, ты готов показать нам тройное?

\- Завтра, Папаша, – откликнулся Анжело. – Он работал весь день.

\- Тогда завтра. Идите одевайтесь.

Однако у дверей он остановил Марио.

\- Не уезжай сегодня. Я хочу поговорить с вами всеми. После ужина, в гостиной.

Марио пошел переодеваться к Томми. Был он серьезен и даже хмур.

\- Что случилось? Чего хочет Папаша?

\- Поживем – увидим, – только и сказал парень.

В большой, скупо обставленной гостиной Папаша Тони встал спиной к огню и обвел домочадцев живыми темными глазами. Люсия чинно и строго сидела на своем стуле с прямой спинкой. В темном платье с белым воротничком она разительно отличалась от дружелюбной женщины на мостике. Марио, вытянув ноги, устроился в кресле. Лисс примостилась на подлокотнике. Минуты шли, отблески огня играли на стенах, градус заинтригованности рос. Томми сел возле камина позади Барбары. Анжело с забинтованным запястьем раскуривал сигарету. Даже Джонни молчал, обняв колени. Наконец Папаша Тони сказал:

\- Джим Фортунати звонил мне с зимней квартиры Цирка Старра. Рэнди Старру нужен второй воздушный номер. Джим говорил, Старр любит большие номера: чем больше, тем лучше. Он встретит нас через десять дней. В этом году у нас будет четыре вольтижера. Ты, Джонни, будешь вторым ловитором. Элисса, на пробах ты заменишь Стеллу, раз она еще не может работать.

\- Вы считаете, это разумно, Папаша? – заговорила Люсия. – Вы же знаете…

Старик нетерпеливо пожал плечами.

\- Это пробы, они не накладывают на нее никаких обязательств. Она нам нужна, пока Стелла больна!

Томми – не в первый раз – удивился, каким образом Лисс получила согласие Дэвида. И получила ли вообще. Впрочем, у него не было времени над этим раздумывать.

\- Джанни.

\- Сэр… – начал было Джонни.

\- Благодари Анжело, не меня. Он убедил меня дать тебе еще один шанс.

\- Дядя Анжело, я, право, благодарен, но…

\- Просто помни, где твое место, – рявкнул Анжело. – Второй ловитор. Где-то между Томми и Лисс. Никаких фокусов. Ты Сантелли, не забывай об этом.

Джонни напряг челюсть. В свете огня Томми заметил, как двигаются мелкие мускулы у него на горле. И все-таки он сумел сдержаться.

\- Ладно, ладно.

\- Мэтт, тебя в этом году выставим ведущим артистом. Продемонстрируешь Фортунати тройное сальто?

\- Как скажете, Папаша.

\- Нет, это зависит от тебя и Анжело.

\- Покажи ему, Мэтт, – сказал Анжело. – Даже если не получится, он достаточно хорош, чтобы понять, насколько ты был близок.

\- Да, он хорош, – кивнул Папаша. – Элисса, будешь летать в пассаже и сделаешь что-нибудь красивое на открытии… Спроси Люсию, что лучше подойдет.

Девушка неуверенно кивнула, и Папаша добавил, жестко глядя на нее:

\- На этот раз у нас не будет проблем с Дэвидом, слышишь?

Марио взял сестру за руку.

\- Я это гарантирую.

\- Томми…

Папаша высмотрел его за Барбарой, и все взгляды устремились туда же. Но Томми в кои-то веки не испугался: просто настала его очередь, вот и все.

\- Ваши с Марио трюки на двойной трапеции самые зрелищные из всех, что у нас есть, помимо тройного сальто. Они сами по себе необычны. Только помни, что ты Сантелли. Я сказал Фортунати, кто ты на самом деле, но это часть нашей рекламы: три поколения Сантелли. Кто-нибудь хочет что-то добавить?

Люсия хотела.

\- Гардероб. Лисс и Джонни носят обноски. И ты, Мэтт, останься, пожалуйста, дома на этой неделе – не носись по Голливуду с мальчиками из балета. Я понимаю, что сейчас еще не сезон, и это твое личное время, но я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, понятно?

\- Слушай, Лу, у меня есть работа. Я могу взять отгул для проб, но какой смысл…

\- Ты каждый день мотаешься туда-сюда, – возразила Люсия. – А если ты будешь спать здесь, то окажешься под рукой, когда понадобишься. И я буду уверена, что ты достаточно ешь, достаточно спишь…

\- Лу, ради бога, мне уже не шестнадцать! Я живу отдельно шесть лет! К тому же моя комната занята Томми, плюс Лисс, и вообще все по парам…

\- Лу права, – вставил Анжело. – Перебирайся к Томми или Клэю. Тебе надо оставаться в доме.

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Ты здесь босс. Томми, потерпишь меня недельку?

\- Если ты сам не против, – пробормотал Томми, глядя в пол. – Я согласен.

 

Понеслись сумбурные дни. Тренировочный зал был закрыт для всех, кроме шестерки выступающих, и даже Папаша Тони тренировался вместе с ними.

Томми, сначала решивший, что им с Марио выпал дар Небес – делить комнату на двоих и спать вместе – обнаружил, что рано радовался. Они были слишком заняты и слишком уставали, чтобы пользоваться случаем. И все-таки после очередного выматывающего дня Томми мог засыпать на подушке Марио и, просыпаясь раз-два за ночь, слушать его дыхание. Не более того. Они снова вернулись к былым отношениям – партнеры, компаньоны, братья. Все телесное напряжение, никогда целиком не исчезающее, некогда заставлявшее их бросаться в объятия друг друга по ночам, теперь изливалось в тот момент, когда оба, как один, отпускали перекладину. После каждой репетиции они, насквозь мокрые от пота, кое-как стягивали одежду и падали отдыхать (Марио дважды уснул на полу), и Томми чувствовал такую же слабость и опустошенность, как после самого бурного секса. Они обнимались перед тем, как уснуть, но в этом объятии были лишь усталость и нежность. Томми считал, что Марио полностью не осознает их новое положение – или, напротив, осознает слишком хорошо – но как-то утром парень, бреясь, пробормотал:

\- Боже, мы прямо пай-мальчики какие-то.

\- А откуда взять силы быть какими-то еще?

\- Когда это все закончится, неважно, успешно или нет, я покажу тебе парочку трюков.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.

Томми отвернулся, опасаясь выдать себя. Уж лучше думать только про работу.

На выходные в гости явился Дэвид Рензо – и вряд ли Лисс была сильно ему рада. За несколько минут до того, как он появился в дверях, Лисс тренировала новый трюк и довольно неудачно упала. Когда Дэвид вошел, она уже вытирала мокрое лицо полотенцем, однако стоило мужу ее обнять, как Лисс охнула и вывернулась.

Люсия тронула ее за руку.

\- Ударилась?

Лисс потрясла головой и неблагоразумно стянула свитер, оставшись в лифчике. Анжело тоже подошел посмотреть на алые полосы, крест-накрест пересекающие спину девушки.

\- В следующий раз будешь осторожнее, ragazza! – хмыкнула Люсия.

\- Господи! – задохнулся Дэвид. – Тебя будто плетью отстегали! Что случилось? Ты упала? Так и знал, так и знал, что не надо было разрешать тебе…

\- Не глупи, – перебила его Лисс. – Всего-то слишком сильно ударилась о сетку. Мы все время падаем. Не поднимай шума, Дэвид, я сама во всем виновата.

\- Слушай, ты никогда не рассказывала… Ты же говорила, что с тобой никогда ничего не случается…

Лисс, вспыхнув, повернулась к нему.

\- Снова начинаешь? Ты обещал…

\- Мне что, стоять и смотреть, как ты убиваешься?

Дэвид обвел взглядом собравшихся рядом людей, и Томми вдруг сообразил, что все Сантелли сгрудились вокруг и пристально смотрят на чужака.

\- Надень свитер, Лисс, – коротко бросил Анжело. – Не стой полуголая, простудишься. И в следующий раз катись, когда падаешь в сетку… Ты в возрасте Барби лучше знала, как падать! Прими горячую ванну, и пусть Лу или Джонни сделают тебе массаж, а то к субботе будешь как деревянная, и я тебе шею сломаю.

Он обернулся и велел:

\- Все работать! Джонни, ты обернул перекладину? Мэтт, Томми, поднимайтесь на двойную трапецию.

Когда Анжело ушел, даже не взглянув на Дэвида, тот смерил Лисс гневным взглядом, сжал губы и выскочил из зала, хлопнув дверью.

\- Лисс, иди за ним, – тихо и встревоженно сказала Люсия. – Не отпускай его такого злого.

\- Ради бога! – вскрикнула Лисс, прижимая пальцы к вискам. Она беспомощно смотрела то на мать, то на дверь, за которой скрылся ее муж. – Чего ты от меня хочешь, Лулу? Я-то что сделаю? Почему я всегда оказываюсь крайней?

\- Элисса, он твой муж! Ты не должна с ним так ругаться! Иди и помирись…

\- И что я ему скажу?

Лисс бросилась в раздевалку, Люсия поторопилась за ней.

Анжело, нахмурившись, рыкнул:

\- Нет, Марио, черт возьми! Только тебя там и не хватало! Ты никуда не пойдешь. Томми, я жду!

Когда Томми поднялся на аппарат, Марио, побелевший и дрожащий, растирал запястье.

\- Марио… – заикнулся было Томми.

Но парень посмотрел на него с одним из своих самых холодных и отстраненных выражений лица.

\- Даже не начинай! Вперед!

 

Вечером возле огня Анжело вдруг заговорил:

\- Дэйв, я хочу рассказать тебе о моей жене, Терезе.

Томми оторвался от геометрии. Анжело никогда прежде не упоминал Терри Сантелли. В альбоме были ее фотографии – с них смотрела прелестная темноволосая девушка. Маленькую Тессу, радость и гордость Люсии, время от времени привозили на выходные из интерната, и весь дом баловал ее самым отчаянным образом. Анжело подошел к Дэвиду и сел рядом с ним.

\- Порой я думал, что Терри вышла за меня из-за любви к… романтическому ореолу полетов. К их опасности.

\- Как Лисс? Слушай, Анжело, свои утешения можешь оставить при себе…

\- Нет, совсем не как Лисс. Терри была помешана на всяких опасных штуках просто потому, что они были опасные. Лисс тоже рискует, но ее так воспитали. Это часть ее повседневной работы. Терри… я вообще не хотел, чтобы она летала, но она только и мечтала попробовать. Я все равно учил Мэтта и Лисс, так что взял и ее. Она была хороша. Хороша и абсолютно бесстрашна. Делала сумасшедшие трюки, и я все ждал, что она свернет себе шею, но Бог миловал. Она даже пальцев никогда не ломала. Потом родилась Тесса, и я уперся. Я запретил Терезе летать, запретил ей даже к аппарату подходить, – лицо Анжело исказилось в иронической усмешке. – Терри рвала и метала, умоляла меня, но я хотел показать ей, кто в доме хозяин. Никаких полетов… Она должна была остепениться и растить моего ребенка, как приличная жена.

\- Анжело… слушай…

\- Нет, это ты слушай, Дэйв. А когда Тессе было десять месяцев, Терри превратила в кашу мою машину и себя заодно, потому что ей нужны были скорость, опасность и адреналин. Я отстранил ее от полетов, и она начала выжимать девяносто миль на шоссе, где, в отличие от аппарата, другим людям наплевать на безопасность.

Анжело смотрел в огонь, и Томми гадал, что он видит в языках пламени.

\- Дэйв, парень, нет смысла защищать того, кто не хочет твоей защиты.

Дэвид молчал. Лицо у него было такое же застывшее и отвердевшее, что и у Анжело. Потом он поднялся, отворачиваясь от камина.

\- Что ж… здесь есть, о чем подумать. Но мне ведь не должно это нравиться, правда?

Анжело положил руку ему на плечо.

\- В том и дело, парень. Боюсь, что должно.

Больше Дэвид ничего не сказал, но, уезжая в Сан-Франциско воскресным вечером, оставил Лисс у Сантелли без всяких протестов.

А на следующий день Томми впервые серьезно упал.

В процессе обучения и тренировок он срывался сотни раз. На его долю перепало все положенное молодым гимнастам количество синяков, ожогов, ссаженных коленей и потянутых мышц, и он всегда относился к ним, как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Даже тихонько гордился, что не обращает внимания на эти мелкие досадные травмы. Но случившееся стало для него ужасной неожиданностью.

Томми делал простое сальто и даже соприкоснулся с Джонни пальцами, и тут в глазах потемнело. Почувствовав, что летит вниз, он в последних проблесках сознания попытался свернуться и с содроганием понял, что тело не слушается. Потом был сильный удар и темнота.

В носу поселился резкий горький запах. Томми поперхнулся, закашлялся и открыл глаза. Мокрое лицо холодило. Джонни сидел рядом и держал у его ноздрей открытый пузырек нашатыря. Под спиной был твердый пол. Лицо Марио размытым кругом маячило за плечом Джонни. Оттолкнув руку с нашатырем, Томми сел.

\- Что случилось? – пробормотал он.

\- Похоже, ты потерял сознание, – сказал Джонни. – Я сперва решил, что ты промазал, а потом увидел, что ты не группируешься, а наоборот. Господи, как ты меня напугал… Я думал, ты свалишься прямо на голову!

\- Подай полотенце, Лисс, – Марио снова протер ему лицо. – Давай-ка, Везунчик, выпрямись. Где-нибудь болит?

Томми попробовал подвигаться.

\- Вроде нормально… Я… ой!... кажется, ребра ушиб. А так нормально.

Тело снова свело спазмом ужаса.

\- Ты нас всех перепугал, – в голосе Анжело звучала непривычная мягкость. – Ты мог сломать шею. Я уж было решил, что ты ее в самом деле сломал. Марио правильно сделал, что прозвал тебя Везунчиком.

\- Все так быстро случилось, – выговорил Томми. – Все было нормально, а потом в глазах почернело. Хотел сгруппироваться и не смог.

\- Будешь должен свечку Святому Михаилу, – Лисс робко тронула его за руку. – Вот так гимнасты и убиваются.

Томми вдруг понял, насколько потрясенными они выглядят. Опасность в самом деле была так велика? Они в самом деле так за него переживали? И только-только он успел проникнуться всеобщим теплым отношением и неожиданно бурным проявлением чувств, как Анжело резко скомандовал:

\- Так, хватит. Он не пострадал. Мы не будем весь день рассусоливать, что могло случиться. Лисс, лезь наверх и помни, пожалуйста, что ловитор здесь я. Ты все равно хватаешься. Держи руки при себе, а как их поймать – это моя забота.

Лисс пошла к лестнице. Марио жестом отправил Томми следом.

\- Ты знаешь правило. Если не получилось, иди наверх и делай снова.

Томми качнул головой.

\- Не могу. Меня еще трясет.

\- Именно поэтому, Везунчик.

\- Как скажешь, – Томми кое-как встал на подгибающиеся ноги и побрел к лестнице.

Во рту сделалось гадко.

\- Что-то мне… – начал он и едва успел добежать до уборной.

Марио сунул ему полотенце и с мрачным видом стоял рядом, пока Томми – по своим ощущениям – выкашливал все внутренности. Когда рвота наконец прекратилась, он вцепился в фаянс и выговорил:

\- Лучше я сделаю перерыв. Если полезу наверх, снова упаду.

\- А если не полезешь сейчас, не полезешь никогда.

Глаза Марио светились ледяным спокойствием, его рука на локте Томми больше не поддерживала, а сжимала.

\- Я бы понял, если бы ты ударился головой. Небольшое сотрясение, бывает. Но головой ты не бился, а выворачивает тебя просто потому, что ты струсил. А теперь выметайся отсюда, пока я тебя на клочки не разорвал.

Парень толкнул Томми к выходу, и тот вдруг понял.

Он думал, что ничего не боится. Он гордился собой, потому что никогда не страдал от обычных панических атак, присущих начинающим воздушным гимнастам, не цеплялся в ужасе за перекладину, страшась падения, не хватался за стропы, как утопающий за соломинку. А теперь оказалось, что он вовсе не чужд страху, просто в его случае страх пришел позже, в более слабой форме. В его храбрости не было никаких личных заслуг, просто не выпало случая по-настоящему испугаться, вот и все. А теперь он испугался, и Марио это заметил.

Под насмешливым взором парня Томми побрел к лестнице и, спотыкаясь, полез на аппарат.

\- Ну наконец-то, – язвительно встретила его Лисс. – Добрый вечер.

Девушка подождала, пока он подаст перекладину, раскачалась, кувыркнулась и позволила Анжело поймать себя за лодыжки. Томми неуклюже схватил вернувшуюся трапецию, пытаясь отбросить все мысли и сосредоточиться лишь на моменте, когда Анжело отпустит Лисс. Он бросил ей трапецию, девушка поймала, прыгнула на мостик рядом с ним и уклонилась, давая ему перехватить перекладину.

\- Быстрее убирай! Не спи! – крикнул Марио снизу. – Так, Томми, твоя очередь.

Лисс придержала трапецию, пока он брался за перекладину.

\- Окажи милость, поделись, что будешь делать? – едко поинтересовался Анжело.

\- Простой перелет, – ответил Томми единственное, что пришло на ум.

Марио считал для него, чего не делал с самых первых дней.

\- …два, три… пошел!

Томми почувствовал, как трапеция понесла его вверх. Внутри словно сжимались неведомые раньше мышцы, голос Марио звучал будто за миллионы миль.

\- Подтянись… выпрями ноги… держи, держи… пошел!

Томми бросил тело через перекладину, и руки вдруг оказались там, где им положено было быть. Вот Анжело поймал его запястья, вот движение отдалось болью глубоко под ребрами. Зато он снова чувствовал ритм кача, ровный, как часы… а потом перевернулся, и их руки расцепились. Томми позволил трапеции нести себя, обнаружил перекладину под пальцами и с облегчением ощутил под ногами надежный мостик.

\- Грязно! – выкрикнул Марио. – Ноги и локти во все стороны! Лисс, быстрее убирай перекладину… не пихай ее за один конец! Еще раз!

После двух попыток Анжело разрешил Томми спуститься и занялся с Марио работой над тройным сальто. Упав рядом с Джонни, Томми закрыл глаза, радуясь тактичному неписаному соглашению, которое позволяло ему растянуться на полу и притвориться спящим. Сейчас Томми не хотелось даже добродушного подтрунивания. Болело практически все. Когда Марио и Анжело закончили репетицию, Томми сел. Ответил на вопрос: «Порядок, Везунчик?» коротким кивком и направился к раздевалке.

\- Расскажешь Люсии? – спросил Анжело поверх его головы.

\- С какой стати? – возмутился Марио. – Я что, отчитываюсь ей о каждом своем падении?

\- Это другое, и ты все прекрасно понимаешь, – тихо возразил Анжело. – Когда вот так теряешь контроль в воздухе, ничего хорошего это не сулит. Ему надо провериться у доктора.

\- Не пойду я ни к каким докторам! – отрезал Томми.

\- Ты будешь делать то, что тебе говорят, и давай без возражений, – предупредил Анжело и снова обратился к Марио: – Вдруг он перегрузил сердце или заработал легкое сотрясение от какого-нибудь другого падения? В следующий раз ему может не повезти. Летать можно только в безупречном физическом состоянии, ты сам знаешь.

\- Каркаешь, как старуха, – нахмурился Марио. – Одно падение ничего не значит. Ему от твоих разговоров будет хуже, чем от парочки неудачных свиданий с сеткой.

Джонни накинул полотенце на плечи.

\- Анжело, не делай из мухи слона. У нас еще пробы у Старра, а ты знаешь этих докторов. Ничего не найдут, а все равно перестрахуются и заставят его сидеть внизу неделю-другую.

\- Я в порядке, – вставил Томми. – Может, перегрелся или еще что.

\- Разумеется, – Марио положил твердую уверенную руку ему на плечо. – Господи, Анжело, неужели ты не помнишь, что было со мной в прошлом сезоне? Каждый долбаный раз, когда я начинал третий кувырок, тело переставало слушаться, в глазах мутилось, и я сам не понимал, как оказывался в сетке. Хороший сон поможет ему лучше, чем полная больница докторов.

\- Ох уж эти доктора, – неприязненно подхватил Джонни. – Помнишь болвана, который лечил Мэтту запястье? Классический перелом лучевой кости, шесть недель – вот что он сказал. И не поверил, когда Мэтт заявил, что все зажило. Даже рентгену сначала не поверил. А я так скажу. Кто знает о мышцах и костях достаточно, чтобы летать, сразу понимает, в форме он или нет. Если Том говорит, что он в порядке – а на последней попытке он выглядел вполне нормально – значит надо его послушать и прекратить суетиться без повода.

Анжело не выглядел убежденным, но в конце концов пожал плечами.

\- Ну ладно, как хотите.

Джонни наблюдал, как Томми пытается вдеть руку в рукав свитера.

\- Потянул? Давай гляну.

Джонни развернул его, пробежался по спине твердыми пальцами.

\- Плечо в порядке, – он задрал на Томми свитер и рубашку. – Синяков не видно. Где болит? Размять спину?

\- Не надо, все нормально.

\- Пусть сделает, Том. Джонни в этом мастер, – сказал Марио.

\- Спецуслуги без дополнительных расходов, – хмыкнул Джонни и добавил с нажимом: – На этой неделе нам меньше всего на свете надо, чтобы тебя схватило судорогой. Я такие штуки умею, вон Лисс хотя бы спроси.

Анжело, который, опустившись на колени, завязывал шнурки, криво усмехнулся.

\- Да, Том, черт с ним, с сотрясением, если тебе так угодно, но ради бога, судороги – это не шутка.

Марио все еще принимал душ наверху, когда Джонни постучался в комнату. Войдя, он жестом велел Томми снять рубашку и лечь на постель лицом вниз, а сам сел рядом и принялся разминать ему мышцы. Томми напрягся: он ненавидел, когда его трогали.

\- Полегче, парень, ты твердый, как доска. Я ничего не смогу сделать, пока ты не расслабишься.

Пальцы Джонни массировали Томми шею, пытаясь расслабить напряженные мышцы. Томми тщетно пытался следовать совету. Прикосновения не были неприятными, просто он боялся собственной непредвиденной реакции. Он привык видеть Джонни в трико, на аппарате, в раздевалке – за работой. Но Джонни, раздетый до шортов, свежий после душа, с мокрыми волосами, пахнущими мылом, – это было совсем другое. Томми уткнулся пылающим лицом в подушку и отчаянно желал оказаться в Тимбукту.

\- «Извращенец, – твердил он сам себе. – Гомик проклятый».

Вышел Марио, завернутый в полотенце, и подхватил свои штаны, брошенные в изножье кровати.

\- Паренек заработал растяжение?

\- Хммм, не думаю. Мышцы как будто в порядке. Здесь больно?

Джонни передвинул Томми в новое положение и принялся прощупывать середину спины. Он словно преодолевал отдельные слои мышцы, безошибочно выискивая болезненные точки.

\- Ты прямо профессионал, – протянул наблюдающий за процессом Марио.

Джонни фыркнул.

\- Я и есть. Две зимы работал тренером в фитнесс-клубе. Где я, по-твоему, набрался этих трюков? Старик-массажист меня многому научил. Тальк есть? Вот… так лучше, Том?

Томми дернулся.

\- Да в чем дело? – удивился Джонни. – Ты, как кошка, нервный. Щекотно?

Марио выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы тронуть голую спину Томми кончиком пальца, и Томми подскочил, растолкав обоих локтями.

\- Прекратите! – его голос сорвался на фальцет.

\- Марио, убирайся, – приказал Джонни. – Ты меня нервируешь.

Парень взял одежду и послушно ушел, а Джонни выпрямился.

\- Посиди минуту, Том. Я хочу покурить и кое-что тебе сказать. Вряд ли ты бы хотел, чтобы я говорил это при Марио. Сигарету?

Томми покосился на пачку и уставился в ковер.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Как хочешь. Послушай, Том, ты сплошной комок нервов. Считаешь, я не понимаю, что с тобой? Тебе, кстати, сколько лет? Пятнадцать?

\- Шестнадцать.

Джонни мельком улыбнулся.

\- Не думаю, что ты тут живешь затворником, но все-таки есть парочка вещей… Ты же не часто бываешь в бане или профессиональном тренажерном зале, правда? Так и думал, что нет. Зато я бываю. Наверное, следует немного просветить тебя насчет… ага, вижу, ты понимаешь, о чем разговор.

Томми не осмеливался поднять глаз.

\- Слушай сюда, – Джонни отложил сигарету. – Если тебя кто-то вот так обрабатывает, и ты ничего не чувствуешь внутри… – он сделал короткий, очень понятный жест, – то ты мертвый кусок мяса, вот и все. Это нормально. Я не гей, я не из тех парней, которые любят лапать за задницу симпатичных мальчиков. Это просто моя работа, я в ней хорош, и это ровным счетом ничего для меня не значит. А теперь, ради бога, расслабься и позволь мне тебя размять.

Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Томми перекатился на живот и уткнулся лицом в руки. Он никак не мог взять в толк – то ли Джонни ничего не понял, то ли, напротив, понял все слишком хорошо.

 

Вечером накануне отъезда на зимнюю квартиру Цирка Старра Папаша Тони безжалостно прогнал все трюки. Затем Люсия тщательно осмотрела всех с ног до головы. Присматриваясь, она снова и снова ходила кругами. Щелкнула ножницами, отрезая особенно упрямую прядку, выбивающуюся из хохолка Томми; нахмурилась на обесцвеченную прядь в прическе Джонни и зачесала ее так, чтобы не было видно; конфисковала потертые напульсники Анжело и выдала ему новые; выпустила красивый локон на висок Лисс.

Они решили обойтись без костюмов. Старр, бесспорное «Большое Шоу» циркового мира, щедро снабжал свои номера, так что Сантелли намеревались выйти в аккуратной рабочей одежде. Мужчины надели черные трико, поношенные достаточно, чтобы не выглядеть слишком новыми, и рубашки, которые Люсия мастерски подсинила до белизны. Лисс носила простой розовый купальник и трико. Томми смутно понимал, что вся эта нарочитая неброскость сама по себе является высшим проявлением умения выставить номер в лучшем свете.

За ужином ели мало. В конце трапезы Папаша Тони встал и окинул взглядом длинный стол.

\- Я хочу сказать, – начал он, – чем бы ни обернулся завтрашний день, спасибо всем вам. Мы… снова семья. Когда-то нас было много, а теперь я вижу, что мы можем быть вместе, как всегда. Люсия, ты сделала… как это говорят? – он нахмурился, – все возможное и невозможное. Клэй, Барбара, вы слишком юны, чтобы быть с нами сейчас, но вы увидите, частью чего сможете стать. Я не хочу произносить речей. Я скажу одно. Сегодня я счастливый человек, очень счастливый человек. Долгие годы я не был так счастлив, а завтра все мои дети будут со мной. Все мои дети – сыновья, внуки… да, и внучки тоже, Элисса. Поверь, я знаю, в некотором смысле тебе приходилось труднее всех. Я обращаюсь и к тем, кто влился в нашу семью только недавно. Стелла, – его взгляд с особенной нежностью остановился на бледной девушке в платье цвета пламени, – я хотел бы, чтобы ты была с нами завтра, чтобы Клео увидела тебя. И ты, Томми. Потому что, когда я смотрю на тебя, когда я вижу, как Марио учит тебя, то снова вижу, как учил собственных сыновей, и я знаю, что есть кому придти после меня, кому передать традиции, кто сможет учить полетам, когда меня не станет.

\- Такого не случится еще очень долго, – резко сказал Анжело. – Не говорите так, Папаша.

\- Не говорить? – Папаша Тони посмотрел на Анжело и улыбнулся. – Возможно, ты прав. Но все-таки я скажу. Люди – и ты, и я – приходят и уходят. Но наше искусство – номер, семья – продолжается. Оно больше меня, больше всех нас, верно?

Папаша поднял бокал и церемонно выпил.

\- Завтра, дети. Я горжусь вами сегодня и хочу гордиться вами завтра. Я не говорю о контракте – быть может, мы получим его, а может, и нет. Это удача и бизнес. Так или иначе, покажите себя с лучшей стороны, как делали это сегодня, и я буду гордиться вами, всеми вами, cari figli, cari fanciulli…

Томми увидел, как он моргнул и тяжело сглотнул.

\- Tutu, tutti… В общем… я не хочу произносить речей, – торопливо завершил Папаша и сел.

 

Уже в комнате, перед отходом ко сну, Марио сказал:

\- Как тебе Папаша Тони и его речь?

Говорил он небрежно, но Томми знал, что парень чувствует на самом деле, и ответил так, как ответил бы сам Марио, если бы не стыдился.

\- Я чуть не разревелся.

\- Ага, я тоже. Папаша этим живет. Он мог бы остаться с Фортунати, ну, ты понимаешь, когда Лу и Джо упали. Все равно бы был у них на афишах. Но предпочел бросить центральный манеж, чтобы вернуться потом целой семьей. Гастролировал только с Анжело и Терри, потом прибавились Лисс и я, потом остались только я и Анжело, когда Лисс вышла замуж. Я буду молиться, чтобы завтра у нас получилось. Ради Папаши.

\- Старр – очень важная птица. Они могли бы нанять любой воздушный номер в мире.

\- Я знаю. Но мечтать не вредно, – Марио забрался в постель и сонно потянулся. – Хорошо, что он погонял нас после обеда, правда? А то я бы не уснул от волнения.

 

Томми проснулся от скрипа двери: в комнату без стука вошел Джонни. Марио приоткрыл глаза, но не шевелился.

\- Кто там? Джок?

\- Ага. Мило вы тут устроились.

Джонни был в старом банном халате. Он еще не брился, но из-за его светлой масти щетина была практически незаметна.

Марио потер глаза.

\- Который час?

\- Шесть с лишком, кажется. Видимо, становлюсь неуравновешенным – еле уснул и проснулся час назад. Совсем забыл, что ты здесь с мальчиком, – он присел на край кровати. – Вспоминал, как мы когда-то в туре… Помнишь?

Марио хихикнул.

\- Лезь через меня, Везунчик, – велел он и приподнял одеяла.

Джонни скользнул в постель.

\- Я правда совсем забыл про мальчика. Зато почти ожидал найти здесь Лисс. Она всегда к тебе приходила.

Марио слегка напряг челюсть.

\- Лисс теперь большая девочка. И замужем.

\- Все равно у нее, небось, тоже мандраж, у бедняжки. Помнишь, как каждый раз перед большой стоянкой или когда вводили новый трюк в номер, мы втроем забирались в одну кровать и обговаривали каждое движение? Все было нормально, пока мы были детьми, но, когда подросли, Люсия перестала это одобрять. Возможно, у нее была на то причина… Особенно из-за меня. Сестра там или не сестра, а Лисс чертовски симпатичная. А что насчет тебя, Мэтт?

\- Заткнись. Нашел, о чем разговаривать. На самом деле Лу просто утверждала, что так мы только накручиваем друг друга еще больше.

\- Ну да, – Джонни буквально излучал скептицизм. – В тот год я перестал ходить на исповедь. Чувствовал себя дураком, раз за разом повторяя, что имею неприличные мысли по отношению к собственной сестре. Но ты всегда был хорошим мальчиком, правда? Держу пари, ты до сих пор исповедуешься, верно, Мэтт?

\- Либо ты сейчас замолкаешь, – сурово предупредил Марио, – либо вылетаешь отсюда.

\- Эй, эй, полегче, – поспешно сказал Джонни. – Извини. Я не имел в виду… а, ладно, проехали. Просто был бы не против симпатичного плеча, чтобы на нем поплакаться. Или кого-то, кто составил бы мне компанию. Я уже неделю сплю на кушетке. Хотя не то чтобы виню в этом Стел.

Марио поджал губу и со странным намеком поинтересовался:

\- Поддерживаешь форму, Джок?

Тут на обоих напала какая-то смеховая истерика, и Томми потребовал:

\- Чего здесь смешного?

\- Грязная семейная шутка, – выдавил Джонни. – Слишком сложно, чтобы объяснять. Господи, Мэтт, никогда не забуду лицо Терри.

\- И Анжело, – выговорил Марио, и оба снова зашлись от хохота.

Спустя минуту Джонни успокоился.

\- М-да. Вспомнил бы об этом раньше, не оказался бы в такой заднице. И Стелла была бы с нами. Она лучше, чем Лисс. Это может иметь значение. Рэнди Старр очень великодушен к женщинам в номере.

\- Джок, – Марио тронул его за руку. – Не надо такого говорить перед пробами. Расслабься.

\- Знаю, но меня все равно это грызет. Просто в целом. Не знаю даже, что хуже. Ясно, что на секс тратится энергия. Но… даже не знаю, по-моему, от воздержания мне еще хуже.

Марио молчал, и Джонни быстро добавил:

\- Разумеется, мы в курсе, что ты у нас пример для подражания – не пьешь, не куришь, не трахаешься.

\- Я просто стараюсь все обдумать. Наверное, все дело в трюке, который проповедует Анжело – и без грязных шуток – в здравом смысле. Разумеется, если ты будешь бегать за каждой юбкой, то свалишься без сил. С другой стороны, если так невмоготу, что ни поспать нормально, ни мыслить ясно, то лучше себя отпустить. А не шататься возбужденным и пытаться думать о вечности.

Джонни издал нервный смешок.

\- Это да. Если бы Стел придерживалась такой точки зрения. Может, побеседуешь с ней?

\- Ну нет, братишка, уволь, – улыбнулся Марио. – Это твоя работа.

\- Если мы не понравимся Фортунати, все пропало, – мрачно заявил Джонни. – Я слышал, они уже взяли Летающих Барри и Риенци. Как мы можем с ними конкурировать? Черт, Лисс недостаточно хороша для Старра!

\- Даже если это и правда, в чем я сомневаюсь, – мягко сказал Марио, – есть и другие шоу. Мы все молоды. Не то чтобы это был наш единственный шанс пробиться на вершину.

\- Господи, Марио, тебе совсем наплевать?

\- Нет, конечно. Просто я не собираюсь посыпать голову пеплом, если у нас не получится. Как я уже сказал, будут другие шоу и другие сезоны. С Ламбетом тоже неплохо. У них вечно не хватает людей. Если что, примут нас с распростертыми объятиями. И Стел… Она ведь сможет работать этим летом?

 – Да, наверное. Черт подери… – уныло сказал Джонни. – Черт, черт, черт. Это все моя долбаная вина.

Марио хихикнул.

\- Следи за языком, братишка. Если Лу услышит…

\- Иисусе, Мэтт, я взрослый. А тут есть что проклинать. Да, доктор сказал, что летом Стел может вернуться к работе. Но он сказал еще кое-что.

\- Что, Джок?

Джонни явно не собирался принимать сочувствие.

\- Ты сам сказал, чтобы я не накручивал себя перед пробами. Сосредоточусь на том, чтобы вас ловить, и все на этом.

\- Ну ладно, давай, – Марио обнял его за плечи. – Тебе надо выговориться. В чем дело?

\- Доктор сказал, – буркнул Джонни, – что у Стел больше не будет детей. Никогда. Тот вонючий мясник слишком сильно ей навредил… – он вжался лицом в подушку. – Катилось бы оно все к чертям собачьим… Сбились один раз, всего один… И шоу конец. Мне-то ладно, но Стел тяжело это принять. Тяжело, так тяжело, Мэтт, что выть охота.

\- Господи… – прошептал Марио. – Что тут скажешь… Я не знал.

\- А когда Папаша начал распрягать про передачу семейных традиций… Представь, каково было Стел… – Джонни сглотнул. – Слушай, слушай, как я тут нюни распускаю…

\- Тихо, Джок, тихо. Успокойся. Не все сразу. Я знаю, что это ужасно, и лучше не станет, но сегодня ты должен взять себя в руки.

\- Да, знаю. У нас представление, – Джонни вытер нос о наволочку, поднял голову и уставился на Томми дерзкими сухими глазами. – Слушай, Мэтт, если эта штука со Старром не пройдет, снова будешь крутить свое тройное в убогом захолустье?

\- Не знаю. Как Папаша скажет.

\- Ты будешь держать на плаву всю семью!

\- И что? Нас долго держал Папаша. И Анжело. Я задал ему жару, когда работали над тройным. Когда я впервые сделал третий переворот, то сшиб его с ловиторки… едва не убил. Мы свалились на край сетки… могли закончить, как Джо с Люсией – тут бы и конец сразу двоим Сантелли. Он обернулся вокруг меня, смягчил падение. Я выбил ему два передних зуба, а он даже Папаше ничего не сказал. Если бы сказал, Папаша наверняка запретил бы мне пробовать еще год. Думаешь, после такого я сбегу от семьи? Стану работать на кого-то другого?

Джонни усмехнулся. Он снова становился самим собой.

\- К Томми у тебя тоже будет слабость?

Марио лежал на боку, похожий из-за напряженного лица на злого Пьеро.

\- Уже есть. Мы с тобой могли бы работать на двойной трапеции, но ты всегда был таким индивидуалистом.

В его устах слово прозвучало оскорблением.

\- Семь часов, Джок. Пора вставать, бриться и приводить себя в порядок, пока женщины не оккупировали все ванные.

Марио сел, сбрасывая одеяло.

\- Ребята, семь часов, – объявил Анжело, распахивая двери.

Увидев Джонни, он рассмеялся.

\- Чего и следовало ожидать. Помню вас на гастролях в ночь перед большим шоу. Где один, там и все. Интересно, где я отыщу Лисс? В кровати у Люсии? Ах да, вы ведь взрослые… так или иначе, в кои-то веки здесь я ее не нашел!


	11. Chapter 11

ГЛАВА 22

 

Для поездки они взяли фургон Джо: зимняя квартира Цирка Старра находилась милями пятьюдесятью южнее. У ворот Папаша Тони спросил насчет Фортунати, и их отправили к большому шатру, где располагались аппараты. Высоко над их головами летали туда-сюда маленькие яркие фигурки.

Сантелли сбились в кучку и смотрели.

\- На мостике Джим, – бормотал Марио, указывая пальцем. – И Лионель в ловиторке. А в воздухе Клео.

Женщина, сделав изящный пируэт, поймала перекладину, и Лисс охнула.

\- И это им мы должны показывать, что умеем?

\- Тихо, тихо, – Анжело приобнял ее за талию. – Наш Мэтт тоже не промах. Все будет нормально.

Женщина раскачалась – так высоко, что едва не коснулась ногами купола. В самой высокой точке она отпустила трапецию, кувыркнулась назад и сделала два идеальных сальто в сеть. Затем аккуратно прыгнула на пол, подобрала белый халат и направилась к ним, завязывая пояс. Папаша Тони, изысканно кивнув, взял ее за руку.

\- Клео, дорогая.

Клео Фортунати была миниатюрная, даже меньше Томми, с пламенеющими волосами и теплыми живыми глазами.

\- Рада снова повидаться, Тони. Я даже признаюсь, что выделывалась перед вами. Так, совсем чуть-чуть.

С аппарата слезли двое мужчин. Они подошли к Сантелли, и тот, что был повыше, крепко сжал ладонь Папаши.

\- Как дела, дядя Тони? Старр придет позже. Я и Лионель считаем, что вам не помешает немного времени – привыкнуть к свету и оборудованию – раз вы выступали на открытом воздухе. Я знаю, что тебе все равно, где работать, но ты говорил, дети никогда не выступали в шапито.

\- Спасибо, что подумал об этом, Джим. Мы действительно даем представления в парках и на пустырях. Никто из детей, кроме Анжело, не работал в шапито.

Джим Фортунати был на дюйм-два выше Папаши Тони, но вряд ли бы кто назвал его высоким. У него была стройная мускулистая фигура и густые серо-стальные волосы c драматической сединой на висках. Исполнилось ему, наверное, лет сорок пять. Его брат, Лионель, выглядел моложе, темнее. У него были широченные плечи и аккуратные завитые усики.

Он обменялся рукопожатием с Анжело.

\- Это все члены семьи?

\- Верно, – откликнулся Анжело.

И Томми понял, что он подразумевает именно то, что сказал. Уныние, нахлынувшее утром, когда он смотрел на Марио и Джонни, испарилось без следа. Он тоже был Сантелли – в особенном смысле.

_Нет смысла ревновать – ни к Джонни, ни к другим._

Клео спросила своим теплым глубоким голосом:

\- Почему Люсия с вами не приехала? Я так хотела с ней повидаться.

\- Она тоже хотела бы, – ответил Папаша, помолчав. – Должно быть, решила, что дети разволнуются, если она будет смотреть. Передала тебе привет. Джим ведь рассказывал, что у меня в номере трое ее детей?

Лицо Клео – треугольное, с вздернутым носом, почти гномье – преобразилось, когда она улыбнулась.

\- Ну-ка, посмотрим, кого я помню. Мэтт-младший, конечно же… ты всегда был темненьким. А Марк… да, он никогда не летал, верно? Глаза или что? Джонни, правильно? И, разумеется, моя девочка.

Она заключила Лисс в полные энтузиазма объятия.

\- Помнишь меня, сладкая?

Лисс кивнула. Странно было видеть всегда подвижную девушку странно онемевшей, рослой по сравнению с Клео.

\- Но как ты выросла, как вы все повзрослели…. Господи, Лу как-то писала, что у тебя муж и даже ребенок. Сколько ему?

\- Два с половиной, – робко ответила Лисс.

Клео сжала ее еще раз и отпустила.

\- Как бы мне его повидать. Зря ты не взяла его с собой… здесь куча людей, которые могли бы за ним присмотреть. Или ты как Лу – ждешь не дождешься, как бы его на кого-нибудь спихнуть?

\- Привет, Клео, – вставил Марио. – Ты ни капли не изменилась.

\- Чего не скажешь о тебе, – она с улыбкой смотрела на него снизу вверх. – Ты не высоковат для вольтижера?

\- Все так говорят, – ухмыльнулся Марио. – Но я справляюсь.

\- Знаю, Люсия присылала вырезки, – Клео взглянула на Томми. – А это, должно быть, протеже, о котором она писала.

\- Прости, – встрепенулась Лисс. – Клео, это Томми Зейн. В номере мы называем его Томми Сантелли.

Клео протянула Томми руку – крепкую и сильную.

\- Очень приятно. Если кто-то приходит сюда с Сантелли, то с ним определенно стоит познакомиться, мы-то знаем, да, Джим?

Джим Фортунати, пожимая Томми руку, слегка нахмурился. Не то чтобы недружелюбно – скорее, озабоченно.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Томми?

Томми покосился на Папашу, который кивнул в знак разрешения.

\- Шестнадцать, мистер Фортунати.

Неожиданно нахлынувшее осознание, что это те самые Летающие Фортунати, чьи фотографии он вырезал из журналов лет с пяти-шести, заставило Томми потерять дар речи.

\- Слишком мало, – подытожил Джим Фортунати. – Он когда-нибудь работал в манеже, дядя Тони?

\- Выступал с нами весь прошлый сезон, – подтвердил Марио. – С Ламбетом. Он член труппы.

\- Ламбет… понятно, – Джим по-прежнему хмурился. – Хорошо, дядя Тони, я отведу тебя к Рэнди Старру. Ты никогда с ним не встречался?

\- Нет, только со стариком Лючиано. Рэнди был совсем мальчишкой.

\- Ну, теперь он хозяин, и не всё здесь так, как прежде. Но он отличный парень… он вам понравится. Клео, Лионель, позаботьтесь о них. Отправьте бутафора за их вещами и покажите им, где переодеться.

Клео снова приобняла Лисс.

\- Пойдем, сладкая моя. Переоденешься в моем трейлере, а то в женской раздевалке вечный кавардак. Лионель, иди с мужчинами.

В просторной палатке они натянули трико. Анжело занялся растяжкой, разрабатывая занемевшие после долгой езды мышцы. Когда все снова собрались у входа в большой шатер, Джонни спросил:

\- А чем отличается работа в шапито?

\- Жарче, – ответил Анжело. – Зато не надо волноваться насчет ветра, и солнце не бьет в глаза.

К ним подошла Лисс. Джонни осклабился.

\- На короткой ноге с Их Высочеством, сестренка? Королева и крестьянка?

\- Она знала, что я волнуюсь, и что мне будет неуютно одной в незнакомом месте. Она всегда была добра ко мне, и я всегда ее любила, ты же знаешь.

\- Только не позволяй ей нагнать на тебя страху, котенок, – предупредил Анжело.

\- Вот еще, – с достоинством ответила Лисс. – Я смотрю на нее, и мне просто хочется сделать все, на что я способна, и еще немного.

Затем Анжело велел им лезть наверх и сделать пару качей – размяться и приспособиться к непривычному освещению. Наконец Папаша подал знак, что все готовы. Томми видел Фортунати внизу – расстояние превратило их в обтянутых трико кукол. Волосы Клео пламенели даже с такой высоты. Работа на других аппаратах приостановилась, с десяток незнакомцев подошли посмотреть, и среди них выделялся темноволосый коренастый мужчина – вне сомнений, знаменитый Рэнди Старр.

\- Элисса, ты первая, – шепнул Папаша, и пробы начались.

Томми никогда не видел, как Лисс работает вне тренировочного зала. Там она всегда напрягалась и нервничала, сейчас же он был удивлен ее мастерством и самообладанием. Безукоризненно выполнив переворот, девушка вернулась, сделав изящный полувинт. Затем настал черед Томми – с простым одинарным сальто. Папаша Тони продемонстрировал великолепное двойное сальто вперед, и Томми вспомнил слова Марио: «Многие по-прежнему утверждают, что переднее двойное не легче тройного назад». Затем Джонни присоединился к Анжело во второй ловиторке, а Томми встал на мостик рядом с Марио, касаясь его плечом, отсчитывая ритм, в котором раскачивались ловиторы. Далеко внизу, в незнакомом рыжеватом свете солнца сквозь купол, виднелась тонкая линия сетки. Марио, словно прочитав его мысли, прошептал:

\- Если будешь падать, Везунчик, сосчитай до трех, прежде чем переворачиваться. Эта сетка гораздо дальше…

_Вперед!_

Трюк прошел прекрасно, однако, когда они вернулись, Томми ощутил, что, хотя день явно удался и их тайминг был отличным, эффект от выверенных движений, хорошо выглядевших на низком аппарате, здесь во многом терялся. Потом они перестроились для двойного пассажа. Папаша Тони и Марио раскачивались вместе, Томми ждал позади Лисс на мостике.

_Джонни прозвал это номером-конфетти. Воздух полон летящих тел._

На Томми напало очень неуместное желание захихикать, которое мигом прошло, когда они поймали трапецию. Ладони Лисс твердо и уверенно сомкнулись рядом с его собственными. Сдвинулись чуть ближе.

Они качались, инерция тяжелой трапеции несла их все выше, и в самой крайней точке они одновременно отпустили перекладину. На мгновение четыре тела мелькнули друг мимо друга, словно птицы, и Томми ощутил, как на его запястьях сжимаются пальцы Джонни. Затем они полетели обратно к мостику, Марио подал им перекладину… _всегда, всегда, секундный укол страха, восторга, облегчения…_

И все-таки достичь в паре с Лисс той же синхронности, что с Марио, у Томми не получалось.

_Если бы я ставил трюк, то сначала пошел бы с Папашей… мы одного роста… а потом пустил бы Лисс с Марио. И смотрелось бы выигрышнее, и равновесие лучше…_

Промелькнувшую мысль Томми тут же прогнал почти с ужасом. Он впервые – даже мысленно – осмелился критиковать работу Папаши.

Когда вторую ловиторку снова убрали, Папаша Тони сверкнул нервной усмешкой.

\- Sta bene, дети… Что ж, Маттео, вот… и твой выход.

Марио выглядел напряженным, брови его сошлись на переносице. Он вытер ладони платком, и Томми отодвинулся: только Папаше было позволено подавать Марио перекладину, когда тот возвращался после тройного. Лисс и Томми осторожно их обошли, зная, что для Папаши сейчас они с таким же успехом могли бы быть в Китае. Анжело раскачивался в своей трапеции – выше, дальше, быстрее. Марио взялся за перекладину.

\- Не могу смотреть, – вдруг прошептала Лисс и отвернулась, прикрывая лицо свободной рукой.

Томми потрепал ее по плечу, но не отводил от Марио глаз.

Марио раскачивался, бросая себя все выше, – пока Томми не показалось, что он сейчас пробьет купол и вылетит наружу. Потом отпустил перекладину, сделал сальто назад, второе… _Боже!_... третье и, выпрямившись, упал навстречу вытянутым рукам Анжело. Лисс всхлипнула и перекрестилась. Папаша пробормотал что-то на итальянском. И вот Марио снова стоял рядом с ними, напружиненный и дрожащий.

Один за другим они по знаку Папаши Тони кувыркнулись в сетку. Когда все оказались на земле, Клео подбежала к Марио и заключила его в объятия. Джим Фортунати, перепрыгнув трос, взял его за руку.

\- Господи! – выговорил он. – Господи, Тонио, ты хочешь сказать, что вот это паренек показывает под открытым небом? Черт возьми, я и сам делаю тройные, но таких не видел со времен… со времен Барни Парриша. Эй, Мэтт, и давно у тебя получается?

Марио улыбнулся расслабленной извиняющейся улыбкой чистого облегчения.

\- Не каждый раз удается. Мне просто повезло.

К ним подошел Рэнди Старр – невысокий лысый моложавый мужчина с круглым, совершенно бесстрастным лицом.

\- Джим, я хочу видеть Тонио и старшего мальчика, который делал последний трюк, в серебряном трейлере.

Потом он оглядел всех по очереди, и Томми почувствовал, что Старр их запоминает – всех и всё, включая заплетенные волосы Лисс, высветленные кудри Джонни и потертые напульсники Анжело, которые тот где-то разыскал вместо новых.

\- Все Сантелли? Минутку… – он покачал коротким пухлым пальцем. – Тонио. Анжело. Марио. Джанни. Томми. Элисса.

Потом он коснулся указательным пальцем лба.

\- Хорошо, я запомню.

И Томми с некоторым содроганием понял, что он действительно запомнит. И если встретит кого-то из них через пять, или пятнадцать, или тридцать лет, то вспомнит имя, лицо и обстоятельства так ясно, будто знакомство случилось вчера.

\- Люсия Сантелли. Хороший гимнаст. Делала двойной пируэт. Великолепная женщина, редкая красавица. Ни проблем, ни истерик. Девушка на нее похожа. Твоя мать, Элисса? Так я и думал. Пожелай от меня всего наилучшего. Спасибо вам, ребята, спасибо. Лионель, когда они переоденутся, покажи им стоянку.

Недвусмысленно дав понять, что разговор окончен, Старр ушел с Папашей и Джимом Фортунати. Марио скромно пристроился позади.

В раздевалке говорили мало. Только Анжело, завязывая галстук, заметил:

\- Марио явно произвел впечатление. Это точно.

\- Зато мы не произвели, – пробормотал Джонни. – Это тоже точно.

Из вежливости к Лионелю, который водил их по стоянке, представляя знаменитостям Большого Шоу, они удерживались от обсуждения возможного вердикта. Томми видел людей, которых знал лишь по именам и фотографиям из своего альбома. Он смутно понимал, что в другое время был бы вне себя от восторга, но сейчас все мысли его были о Марио, который с Рэнди Старром и Джимом Фортунати обсуждал судьбу Летающих Сантелли. В трейлере их встретила Клео, нарядная и элегантная в уличной одежде. Она сделала кофе и сэндвичи, но, хотя Томми был голоден, угощение показалось ему безвкусным. Сколько же можно решать? Все были на нервах.

Внутри трейлер оказался увешан снимками и газетными вырезками, с которых смотрели цирковые звезды – и те, кто блистал в прошлом, и те, кто переживал пик славы сейчас. Лисс, поднявшись, отправилась рассматривать стены.

\- Томми, это твои родители?

Присоединившись к девушке, Томми посмотрел на изображение отца и матери, позирующих со стариком Люцифером. Он видел это фото и раньше – в альбоме мамы. Оно было снято до его рождения. В уголке темнела начертанная рукой матери подпись: «Клео от Тома и Бесс Зейн. С любовью». Томми сказал «Да», и Клео уставилась на него.

\- Тот самый Зейн. И как я не догадалась. Ты копия Бесс – рыжие волосы и эти веснушки. Она работала с котами у Старра, когда я присоединилась к цирку. Одна из лучших женщин-укротителей. Их тогда немного было. Впрочем, их и сейчас немного. Значит, ты ее сын?

Томми продолжал изучать фотографии. Одна из них притянула его взгляд.

\- Вы знали Барни Парриша?

В его голосе звучало благоговение. Легенда, величайший ирландский воздушный гимнаст, «Летающий Демон», впервые выполнивший тройное сальто. Но тон Клео был смешливый и прозаичный.

\- Да. Он научил меня летать.

\- Я думала, Люсия научила тебя летать, – ревниво заметила Лисс.

\- Нет, дорогая, хотя именно она надоумила меня учиться. Я выросла в Техасе и в детстве ни разу не видела цирка. Моя мать была баптисткой старой закалки. Считала, что всякая женщина, выставляющая в цирке ноги напоказ, должна прямо с манежа отправиться в геенну огненную. А папочка был управляющим у старого Лючиано Старра… Везунчика, как его называли. Когда мне было шестнадцать, я сходила на представление и влюбилась в цирк.

\- Вы бы ее видели, – вставил Лионель. – Такая крошка… с половину тебя, Элисса… бегает по стоянке, все пробует, и все у нее получается. Прирожденная воздушная гимнастка. Канаты, воздушный балет, балансирование на трапеции, даже тот старый номер «железная челюсть».

Клео кивнула.

\- И когда цирк первого мая отправился на гастроли, я поехала с ними. Мама была уверена, что не миновать мне адского котла, но мне уже исполнилось шестнадцать, и папа разрешил, так что так оно все и вышло. Ма не смирилась по-настоящему, но как-то раз я показала ей вагон, где спали девушки – по трое на полке, и что мы можем покидать стоянку только под роспись даже с собственными отцами. И она хотя бы отказалась от мысли, что цирк – это передвижной бордель. Так или иначе, вместо того чтобы ходить в медицинское училище, я путешествовала со Старром и делала буквально все: воздушный балет, канаты… Твой брат Джо, Анжело, тоже таким был. Выходил с акробатами, ездил без седла, даже с клоунами прыгал, если надо было. Умел всего понемногу.

\- Жена Джонни, Стелла, тоже такая, – сказал Анжело. – Все делала, во всем хороша.

\- Я не знала, что ты женат, Джонни. Почему она не с тобой?

Джонни кашлянул.

\- Ей нездоровится. У нее был… эээ… выкидыш осенью. Но она в самом деле умеет практически все. Акробатика, одинарная трапеция, двойная трапеция, жонглирование Рисли, полеты… У Фререс и Страттона она могла заменить почти любого.

\- Хотела бы я с ней познакомиться, – заметила Клео.

\- Ну, если все сложится, она будет путешествовать с нами, – ответил Джонни. – Она летает лучше Лисс.

\- Джон, слушай, – резко начал Анжело.

Повисла напряженная тишина, и Лисс поспешно напомнила:

\- Клео, ты хотела рассказать о Барни Паррише.

\- Ах да. Ну, ближе к концу сезона Люсия пришла посмотреть на меня на генеральной репетиции. Вы же помните, она была звездой у Летающих Сантелли, а я – девчонкой, выступающей свой первый сезон. Она ездила в отдельном вагоне с отдельной гримерной, а я ютилась на верхней полке и переодевалась в шатре с двумя сотнями других девушек. Когда она ко мне подошла, я чуть язык не проглотила. Она спросила, не думала ли я учиться летать. Сказала, у меня подходящая фигура…

\- То есть, – фыркнул Лионель, – полное отсутствие таковой.

\- Верно, – удрученно согласилась Клео. – Но в те времена плоскогрудые были в моде. В общем, Люсия объяснила, что собирается в Калифорнию на зиму, и что там будет Барни Парриш. Обещала поговорить с ним насчет меня и поговорила. Ту зиму я провела с Барни и его женой, Эйлен Лидс. Она лет через пять разбилась на манеже, а тогда была знаменитой.

\- Каким был Барни Парриш? – робко спросил Томми.

У него все еще в голове не укладывалось, что эта дружелюбная разговорчивая женщина – величайшая звезда Летающих Фортунати. И снимок ее – вместе с мужем и братом – висел на стене его спальни много лет. Неужели и Барни Парриш, легенда Большого Шоу… Томми затруднялся выразить эту мысль… ну, тоже обычный человек, с которым можно быть знакомым и запросто общаться?

\- Барни? Ох, он просто лапочка, – уверенно сказала Клео. – Ирландец… Ты понятия не имеешь, какой у него акцент. А я тогда говорила с техасским выговором, и иногда мы едва друг друга понимали. Он и Эйлин обращались со мной, как с собственной дочкой. Эйлин тайком подсовывала мне шоколадки, приговаривая, что бедному ребенку – то есть, мне – нужны силы. А Барни их у меня отбирал, утверждая, что не хочет, чтобы я растолстела. А потом возвращал с условием, что я с ним поделюсь и не расскажу Эйлин, потому что она в свою очередь тоже не хотела, чтобы он нарушал диету. Как-то он сказал, – глаза Клео затуманились, – чтобы стать воздушным гимнастом, надо держать в уме только одну вещь – философское отношение к возможности сломать себе шею.

Томми припомнил, что и Марио говорил что-то похожее. Где же Марио? Томми поерзал на стуле. В другое время разговоры о мире Большого Шоу, о его легендарных артистах захватили бы его целиком. Но сейчас он просто не мог спокойно ими наслаждаться.

\- Еще печенья, Томми? Лисс?

\- Нет, спасибо, – он вспомнил правила приличия, – но оно замечательное. Вы сами пекли?

\- Господи, нет! – рассмеялась Клео. – У меня даже вода подгорает. Деловые женщины не готовят.

Томми смешался, вспоминая, как гордилась своим ведением хозяйства Бесс Зейн, как отлично она жарила и пекла. Хотя она больше не выступала. Почему нет?

\- Клео, а где Барни сейчас? – поинтересовался Анжело.

Живое лицо Клео вдруг погасло и побледнело. На секунду она стала выглядеть на свой возраст.

\- Я не знаю, – грустно ответила она. – Никто не знает. Видит Бог, мы перепробовали все. Я до сих пор считаю, что он связался бы со мной, если бы был жив. Я была ему как сестра. Он был моим посажённым отцом на свадьбе. Когда я сломала руку и не могла спать, сидел со мной всю ночь и читал мне ирландские сказки. Но потом он упал, уехал на скорой… и просто исчез.

\- Я думал, он умер, – в шоке выдохнул Томми.

Ему и в голову не приходило, что великий ирландский гимнаст, покалечившийся во времена его детства, все еще может быть жив.

\- Нам было бы легче, знай мы это наверняка, – вздохнул Лионель. – Но он буквально испарился. Рэнди Старр обратился в агентство Пинкертона. Когда они сдались через год, Джим и я наняли частного детектива. Барни отследили до мексиканской границы, но там след пропал. Больше никто о нем ничего не слышал.

На них опустилась сумрачная тень призраков прошлого. Прославленный ирландский гимнаст, идол Марио, сломавший обе ноги при падении, растворился в забвении вместе с другими загубленными карьерами. Томми подумал о Люсии, которая своей грацией порой маскировала боль и неловкость, о Джо с его рано поседевшими волосами, который когда-то умел «всего понемногу». Он думал о собственном отце, о широком уродливом светлом шраме, пересекавшем глаз Тома Зейна, о кровавых лоскутах порванного костюма.

\- Таков наш бизнес, – мрачно произнес Анжело. – Сейчас ты на вершине мира, а через минуту… куда все подевалось?

\- Да ладно, развели траур! – вздрогнул Джонни. – Ни к чему такие разговоры! Можно мне еще кофе, Клео?

Пока она возилась с кофейником, в трейлер вошли Папаша Тони, Марио и Джим Фортунати. Клео засуетилась с добавкой кофе, бутербродов и выпечки, в трейлере стало тесно. Лисс и Клео умостились на одном стуле. Томми уступил свое место Папаше и уселся на пол рядом с Марио. Наступила тишина.

\- Нет, Клео, спасибо, кофе больше не надо, – заговорил Папаша Тони. – Не буду мучить вас ожиданием, дети. Мы понравились Старру, но в этом сезоне он нас не берет.

Томми взглянул на Марио, но не увидел его лица за большой синей кружкой с кофе. Лисс выглядела разочарованной, однако не слишком удивленной. Джонни ударил кулаком о пол.

\- Он сделал предложение, дядя Тони… – начал Джим.

\- Нет, – перебил Марио, – я же просил…

Джим Фортунати жестом велел ему замолчать.

\- Он предложил выпустить Марио на центральный манеж с Клео и Лионелем. И взять Тони агентом. Но других ловиторов он использовать не может. Девочка… не хочу уязвить твои чувства, Лисс, но он так и сказал: «У меня с десяток таких же хороших и почти таких же симпатичных». Паренек… Томми?... выглядит многообещающим, но заключить с ним контракт мы сможем только через пять лет. Мы выступаем в крупных восточных штатах, а там очень строгие законы насчет несовершеннолетних в номере. Кое-кто из детей наряжается для парада-алле или ездит по манежу, но наша политика четкая – до двадцати одного года в воздухе делать нечего. Было бы ему хотя бы восемнадцать, подделали бы документы. Но шестнадцать – нет.

Тонио Сантелли горько усмехнулся.

\- Нам с тобой трудно понять, да, Джим?

Фортунати ответил похожей усмешкой.

\- Точно, дядя Тони. В восемь лет я был верхним в колонне, а в тринадцать пошел по канату.

\- Как это, Джим? – спросил Джонни. - Лисс и Мэтт работали с Лу в манеже, когда Лисс еще и четырнадцати не стукнуло.

\- Знаю. Но это было до войны. Года три назад мы угодили в переплет в Чикаго. Девочка из номера с корд де воланом упала и сломала спину. Это был большой семейный номер… Гонсалво или Гонсалес… забыл.

\- Гонсалес, – напомнила Клео. – Консуэло Гонсалес.

Лионель кивнул.

\- Мужчин массово забирали в армию, и у нас было много мексиканцев, потому что местная комиссия могла призывать только граждан. Когда Консуэло упала, оказалось, что ей было около пятнадцати. Общество по охране труда несовершеннолетних разнюхало эту историю и устроило большую бучу, кто-то написал во все газеты… Короче, когда все улеглось, нам пришлось ужесточить правило насчет несовершеннолетних в воздушных номерах.

\- Все мои дети начинали летать до пятнадцати, – фыркнул Папаша. – Я бы не взялся тренировать тех, чьи мышцы и кости уже затвердели. Это как в балете. Ребенок должен начинать, пока еще маленький и гибкий. Такие законы положат конец нашему искусству.

\- На Среднем Западе и возле мексиканской границы за этими законами не слишком следят, – объяснил Джим. – А в больших городах с нас в самом деле не слезают. Каждый месяц устраивают набеги.

\- Эти люди в самом деле считают, будто отец не знает, что лучше для его детей? – теперь Папаша на самом деле рассердился. – За это мы сражались на войне? Чтобы в свободной стране отцу указывали, что он может делать, а что нет, когда тренирует собственных сыновей и дочерей?

\- Я понимаю, дядя Тони, – успокаивающе сказал Джим. – Но такие у Старра правила. Только совершеннолетние. Так или иначе, – продолжал он, невзирая на раздраженное ворчание Папаши, – они заключили контракт с Барри, но могут оставить местечко для Мэтта.

Клео, подойдя, расцеловала Марио на французский манер – в обе щеки.

\- Я знала, что Рэнди возьмет тебя, как только он тебя увидел. Я разве не говорила, какой ты потрясающий? К тому же сейчас, когда Джим на земле…

\- Я не знал, – перебил Анжело.

Томми инстинктивно понял, что это – ради Марио, чтобы дать тому время подумать.

\- Что случилось, Джим?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

\- Слишком много тройных, полагаю. Плечи меня убивают. Был бы помоложе, попробовал бы эту новую операцию, но мне в любом случае скоро пора на покой. Так что буду руководить с земли. Клео сама по себе звезда. Зачем нам две в одном номере? Но если с нами будет Мэтт, все станет, как прежде.

\- Ты же согласен, правда? – вкрадчиво осведомилась Клео. – Когда-то работала с Сантелли. А теперь ты поработаешь с нами, да, Мэтт?

Марио уставился в пол. Слова Клео снова привлекли к парню всеобщее внимание, и Томми стало до боли тесно в груди. Марио мог пойти дальше, один, к таким высотам, куда ему дороги не было…

_Он же обещал, что мы останемся вместе. Разве не так? Или это были просто слова?.._

Томми тоже опустил глаза.

\- Прости, Джим, – Марио вскинул голову. – Но я уже говорил Рэнди Старру и скажу то же самое здесь. Я хочу остаться с семьей.

\- Я говорю ему, – произнес Папаша, – Мэтти, если хочешь, соглашайся, выступай с Фортунати, это хорошее предложение.

Марио сцепил тонкие руки.

\- Извини, Клео. Я ничего не имею против тебя и Лионеля, честное слово, просто не хочу выступать в другом номере. Я хочу быть со своей семьей… с Летающими Сантелли. Я никогда не работал ни с кем, кроме семьи. Просто не хочу.

\- Семья? – переспросил Джим. – Ради бога, парень, дядя Тони был женат на сестре моего отца, а Лу, Анжело и Джо мои кузены!

Он выглядел разозленным и обиженным, и Марио быстро сказал:

\- Джим, не в этом дело. Правда. Совсем не в этом. Но… я привык к Анжело, и… он мой ловитор… и я Сантелли. А не один из Летающих Фортунати. Слушай, не сердись…

\- Эй, эй, парень, я не злюсь. Но Рэнди подумает, что ты просто накручиваешь себе цену. А ему действительно нужны твои тройные.

\- Еще одна причина для отказа, – серьезно сказал Марио. – По-моему, я еще не готов выходить с тройным сальто. И не буду готов, пока у меня не станет получаться по желанию, а не только в хорошие дни. Но даже если так, я все равно хочу выступать… под именем Сантелли.

\- Мэтт, только сумасшедший упустит шанс присоединиться к Фортунати! – воскликнул Джонни.

\- Значит, я сумасшедший, – согласился Марио.

\- Это точно, – улыбнулся Джим. – Ну ладно, сынок, я тебя понимаю. Клео, Лионель… да и я тоже… хотели бы видеть тебя с нами. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но если вдруг передумаешь, возвращайся, понял?

Он взглянул на Папашу Тони, который выглядел встревоженным и в то же время необычайно довольным.

\- Тони, надеюсь, ты гордишься своими ребятами так, как они того заслуживают.

Рывком поднявшись, Папаша подошел к Марио и положил руку ему на плечо. Даже не успев посмотреть старику в лицо, Томми ощутил его ликующую улыбку.

\- Горжусь? Это не то слово, Джим. Я бы не променял сегодняшний день на центральный манеж, и мне все равно, что обо мне подумают!

 

 

 

 

ГЛАВА 23

 

Следующие несколько дней продолжался предсказуемый откат. Ожидание и напряжение, пережитые на пробах, не могли пройти без последствий. Даже по пути домой мрачный Джонни метал взглядом молнии и бормотал, устроившись между Лисс и Анжело:

\- Была бы с нами Стел, все получилось бы по-другому.

Обиженная Лисс развернулась к нему:

\- Это я виновата, что она не может работать?

\- Дети, дети! – молил Папаша Тони.

Всеобщее настроение было не на высоте. Обыденная зимняя рутина казалась нудной. Лисс съездила домой и провела две недели в Сан-Франциско с Дэвидом, откуда вернулась бледная, мрачная, то и дело впадающая в раздумья. Стелла начала репетировать со всеми – поначалу боязливо – но видно было, что она быстро возвращается в форму.

Томми весной заканчивал старшую школу, однако понимал, что к выпускному будет уже месяц как на гастролях и придется ему обходиться свидетельством об эквивалентности. Впрочем, это его не слишком волновало.

 

Обычно в школу и обратно Томми ходил с Барбарой. Она смотрела на него с восхищением, как на старшего брата, и это было приятно. Ему нравилось помогать ей надевать пальто или забирать у нее тяжелые учебники. Как-то раз, выпутывая упавший лист из ее ярких волос, он ощутил прилив нежности. Барбара, никогда не путешествовавшая с цирком, могла бесконечно слушать истории о гастролях, но однажды выдала Томми свой самый большой секрет. Хотя ей и нравились полеты, и она училась им, как семейному делу, по-настоящему Барбара мечтала не летать, а танцевать. И не обожаемый Марио классический балет – балетом она занималась с семилетнего возраста – а в больших мюзиклах. Она уже принимала участие во многих смотрах и умоляла отца позволить ей записаться на кастинг в студию.

\- Вот только, _–_ грустно заключила Барбара, _–_ Калифорния битком набита красивыми девчонками, умирающими от желания попасть в кино. И все они красивее меня.

Томми серьезно смотрел на нее несколько минут, и она надулась: он задерживал положенный в таких случаях комплимент.

\- Но ты не просто красивая девчонка, Барби. Ты балерина, причем хорошая, а не абы кто. И к тому же акробатка.

\- И в каких же фильмах нужны акробатки?

\- Думаю, есть такие. Но я имею в виду, что ты не просто симпатичная мордашка. Ты в самом деле кое-что умеешь и если попадешь в кино, то не затеряешься в толпе. Ты будешь особенной.

По воскресеньям они вместе ходили в кино. Клэй исчезал в ватаге маленьких мальчиков, а Томми сидел с Барбарой на балконе. И один-два раза за каждый сеанс девушка вкладывала ему в руку свою маленькую теплую ладонь. А как-то во время любовной сцены прижалась к нему, бессознательно ища смутного успокоения. Томми находил в этом некоторое удовольствие, но ни разу не соблазнился взять девушку за руку, поцеловать или даже подумать об этом. А когда нечаянно задел складки юбки на ее твердом бедре, отдернул руку, как от огня.

_Я очень люблю Барби, но только так, как Марио любит Лисс. Она моя сестра._

После ужина они бок о бок делали домашнее задание в большой гостиной, и как-то бабушка Сантелли, очнувшись от дремы, смотрела на них целый вечер, а когда Люсия пришла отвести ее в постель, прощебетала:

\- Buon’ notte, Matteo, Elissa.

Томми тренировался с Барбарой и однажды, попросив позволения у Папаши, выступил с ней на школьном вечере талантов – одетый в пурпурное трико, показал комплекс акробатических упражнений. Один раз – только один, и то после долгих уговоров Барбары – Марио включил запись Шопена и станцевал с Барбарой сложный па-де-де. Томми смотрел, и внутри все переворачивалось – до боли знакомое ощущение. Барбара была хороша со своими каштановыми кудрями и в изящных накрахмаленных юбках, но взгляд Томми был прикован к Марио. Тонкий, как лезвие, сильный, тот танцевал с сосредоточенностью, которой Томми не замечал даже на тройном сальто. Он излучал ту же захлестывающую энергию, что и Клео – безошибочный признак настоящей звезды. Когда танец достиг кульминации, и Марио поднял Барбару на плече, Томми поблагодарил небо, что в гостиной темно. Такую красоту невозможно было вытерпеть, и он не понимал, почему остальные просто отпускают Барбаре комплименты. Остаток вечера Марио тихо пролежал на ковре, положив голову на подушку у ног Люсии.

Томми думал, что парень уедет домой, но позже Марио пришел к нему в комнату.

\- Лу сказала, я могу заночевать. Ты не против?

Когда Томми попытался несвязно описать свои впечатления от танца, Марио только вздохнул.

\- Это не полет. В балете никогда не достичь совершенства. Во всяком случае, мужчине. Даже Нижинскому не удалось. Это женское искусство. Может, у Барби когда-нибудь получится.

В неожиданной вспышке ясности Томми спросил:

\- Ты хотел танцевать, да? Танцевать, а не летать?

\- Одно время я так думал, – ответил Марио. – Даже расстроился, когда пришлось отклонить предложение присоединиться к труппе, чтобы отправиться на гастроли с цирком. Анжело бы сражался за мое право остаться в колледже, если бы я захотел, даже после того, как… Ладно, не о том речь. Но с танцами все было по-другому. Я уехал с цирком и не жалею. В тот год Анжело начал работать со мной над тройным. Но зимой в балетной школе я все еще размышляю, правильно ли поступил. А теперь не такой уж я и хороший танцор. Возможно, мог бы им стать. Кто знает…

\- По мне, ты выглядел превосходно, хоть я и не знаток. Я думал, ты иногда танцуешь для родственников.

\- О нет. Они говорят совершенно не то. А Анжело вообще это ненавидит. То есть, он не против, если я просто помогаю Барбаре покрасоваться, но когда я сам по себе… Когда-то я и Лисс много танцевали, и он просто лопался от злости. Я уже давно не танцую.

\- Все равно здорово, что я на тебя посмотрел. Когда ты танцуешь, ты… – Томми запнулся и робко выговорил: – … ты просто прекрасен.

\- Провокация, – хихикнул Марио и шутливо его пихнул, но Томми чувствовал, что парень понял.

Как всегда в окружении семьи и работы они приходились друг другу скорее братьями и компаньонами. Время и совместная жизнь привели к неизбежному: накал чувств поутих, даже занятия любовью сделались чем-то привычным, обыденным, своеобразным ритуалом перед сном. Но сегодня, когда Марио обнял его, Томми ощутил, как разгорается внутри прежнее пламя. Он ничего не сказал – его приучили молчать – однако после остался потрясенным почти до слез, чего с ним уже давно не случалось.

 

Как-то после Пасхи Томми вернулся домой в компании Барбары и услышал за прикрытой дверью гостиной голоса. Пока он снимал свитер, из-за двери выглянул Джо Сантелли и поманил их внутрь.

\- Заходите, мы вас ждали.

На улице только начинало темнеть, потому что была уже весна, и дни становились длиннее, но окна были зашторены, и в камине танцевал огонь. В комнате – к удивлению Томми – собралась вся семья.

_В чем дело?_

Как только Томми и Барбара устроились, Папаша встал перед камином и заговорил:

\- Теперь, когда мы все здесь, я хочу сообщить новость, о которой старшие, наверное, уже догадываются. Цирк Вудс-Вэйленда предложил нам контракт на сезон.

«Родители разрешат мне остаться с Сантелли, если мы не будем с Ламбетом?» – молнией пронеслось в голове у Томми.

Словно обращаясь специально к нему, Папаша продолжал:

\- У нас есть договоренность с Ламбетом, но я могу расторгнуть договор, если поставлю их в известность до первого апреля. Джеймс Вудс попросил меня сделать собственную труппу, размер не имеет значения. Барбара, Люсия утверждает, что в этом году ты можешь поехать с нами. Томми был в твоем возрасте, когда начинал.

Девушка сглотнула и потеребила подол юбки.

\- А что папочка говорит, Папаша Тони? – она покосилась на Джо.

\- В этой семье, – мягко напомнил Джо, – если ты достаточно взрослая для полетов, то можешь сама принимать решения. Ты хочешь ехать, Барби?

Барбара опустила голову.

\- Папаша Тони, я… я не хочу. Я хочу остаться здесь, закончить школу и продолжать танцевать.

Густые брови старика приподнялись. Люсия принялась смотреть на огонь. Наконец Папаша сказал:

\- Что ж, это твое право. Я не тиран. А ты что скажешь, Томми? Мы еще не решили, оставаться нам с Ламбетом или подписать новый контракт. Как ты считаешь?

Томми сглотнул. Они что, всерьез интересуются его мнением?

\- Я заключил с вами контракт, Папаша. Я пойду туда, куда скажете. И вы всегда говорили, что артист делает, как велено, и не спорит.

Старик улыбнулся.

\- На репетициях и выступлениях – да. Но у нас в семье так заведено: прежде чем принимать важное решение, мы выслушиваем всех, от самых старших до самых младших. И учитываем мнение каждого.

\- Что означает, – прошептал Джонни, – что мы все высказываем свое мнение, а он делает так, как решил еще до того.

Папаша бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, но только повторил:

\- Томми?

\- Ну, мама и папа думают, что мы будем с Ламбетом…

\- Ты прав, надо посоветоваться с твоими родителями. Джанни?

\- Вудс-Вэйленд – серьезная контора, – сказал Джонни. – С ними не забалуешь. Для нас со Стеллой это явный шаг вперед, но такого отношения, как у Ламбета, от них не дождешься. Будет куча лишней работы. С другой стороны, они один из крупнейших железнодорожных цирков. О лучшем, за вычетом Старра, нам и мечтать нечего. К тому же Мэтт уже на том этапе, когда пора выпендриваться, а то так и останется на всю жизнь большой лягушкой в маленьком пруду. По мне, надо было ему соглашаться на предложение Старра, но что толку плакать над пролитым молоком. В общем, я согласен.

Папаша уклончиво кивнул.

\- Стелла?

\- Ой, мне тоже говорить?

\- Раз ты путешествуешь с нами, то да. Даже если не будешь летать, для жен артистов всегда найдется место в представлении.

\- Она едет с нами, – сказал Джонни. – Или не еду я.

Папаша широко улыбнулся.

Стелла пробормотала:

\- Ну, я могу делать почти все. Я мало чего не пробовала. Хотелось бы, конечно, летать, но я могу и чем-нибудь другим заниматься. И мне нравится быть при постоянном цирке.

\- Хорошая девочка, – одобрил Папаша. – Значит, ты с нами. Мэтт?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Да Джонни уже все за меня сказал. Джим Вудс хороший парень, я его знаю. А вот Вэйленды – парочка прохиндеев. Это личное. А с профессиональной точки зрения Джок прав. Пора продвигаться выше, посмотреть, сможем ли мы быть большими лягушками в большом пруду.

\- Элисса?

Зажмурившись, она резко отвернулась от горящего ожиданием лица Марио. Потом сделала глубокий вздох и сказала:

\- На меня не рассчитывайте. Я не еду. А вы как хотите.

\- Дорогая, ты же говорила… – выдавил Марио.

Глаза Папаши полыхнули внезапным гневом.

\- Che? Ragazza…

\- Эй, котенок, – выговорил Анжело, – что это ты так?

Элисса поднялась и принялась теребить конец длинной косы.

\- Я не еду. Я не хочу брать Дэйви в дорогу. Лу ездила с нами, и посмотрите, что вышло. И Дэвид меня не пустит. Скорее уж подаст на развод. А тебе бы это не понравилось, верно, Лулу? – она повернулась к матери. – В семье никогда не было разведенной женщины. И вообще… у меня… у меня… скоро будет второй ребенок.

Она сверлила Люсию взглядом.

\- Теперь ты довольна? Теперь ты довольна, наконец, Лулу?

\- Лисса… cara… Лисс, это нечестно! Я говорила, что это твой выбор…

Лисс махнула рукой.

\- Ты мне говорила это, говорила то, ты мне столько всего говорила, что я перестала понимать, на каком я свете! Теперь все решено. Не знаю, хотела я этого или нет, но все решено, с этим ничего не поделаешь, и я рада. Рада, что больше не надо ни о чем не волноваться, и тебя выслушивать, и…

Голос ее надломился. Разрыдавшись, Лисс взмахнула руками и выбежала из гостиной, хлопнув дверью.

\- Господи… – выдохнула Стелла и вскочила было, но Люсия поймала ее за руку.

\- Нет. Нет, Стел, не ходи.

Марио тоже поднялся, однако Люсия преградила ему путь.

\- Нет. Сядь, Мэтт. И ты, Стелла, тоже. Сядьте, я сказала!

Лицо ее стало белым как простыня.

\- Люсия, Люсия, cara, – увещевал Джо, – Элисса вовсе не хотела… она только…

Люсия жестом прервала его и сказала что-то по-итальянски, потом добавила:

\- Знаю. Я схожу и поговорю с ней.

\- Поговорю! – воскликнул Марио. – Gesu a Maria, ты уже достаточно наговорилась! Неужели нельзя, наконец, оставить ее в покое? Хоть сейчас!

Папаша Тони рявкнул по-итальянски. Марио вспыхнул, но сел и уставился на собственные колени. Губы его двигались – он беззвучно ругался. Однако же не сдвинулся с места, когда Люсия покинула гостиную, тихо притворив за собой дверь. Наступила долгая неуютная тишина.

Наконец Папаша Тони тяжело вздохнул.

\- Итак, Элисса сделала свой выбор. Ей стоило поговорить со мной наедине, а не вот так. Продолжаем. Анжело?

Анжело поднялся, сцепив большие ладони за спиной. Он выглядел потрясенным и, казалось, прилагал большие усилия, чтобы вообще сказать хоть что-то. Однако когда он все-таки заговорил, тон его был таким, будто никакой заминки не произошло.

\- Путешествовать по железной дороге не так удобно, как в личном трейлере. Дети уже не помнят, зато я хорошо помню и не уверен, что хочу освежать воспоминания.

\- Я помню, – поднял голову Марио, и Томми почувствовал, что парню тоже хочется притвориться, словно ничего не было. – И я только за. Ни уборки, ни готовки, ни ночных посиделок за рулем.

\- Ни личной жизни, ни семьи, ни свободы, – добавил Анжело. – Я привык жить в трейлере. Даже думал снова жениться. Я еще не совсем свихнулся, чтобы торопиться вернуться на нижнюю полку в вагоне с шестью десятками мужчин. И все-таки… – он пожал плечами, – как сказал Джонни, Вудс-Вэйленд наша лучшая на данный момент перспектива. Не вижу серьезных причин отказываться. И вообще вся эта дискуссия чертовски нудная… прости, Стелла… и я не понимаю, чего мы здесь рассусоливаем.

\- Я бы не спешил, – сказал Папаша Тони, – но действительно трудно отказаться от такого выгодного предложения. Кто-нибудь еще хочет высказаться?

Марио встал и повернулся к огню.

\- Конечно, Лисс нас всех ошарашила…

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не знал? – взорвался Джонни. – Она ведь вечно все тебе выбалтывает! Да ты был в курсе раньше, чем Дэйв! Сидел и выжидал до последней минуты, надеясь, что мы со Стел устанем здесь ошиваться и уйдем, а тебе и Лисс достанется все…

\- Джонни! – Стелла уцепилась за его руку, но он даже не обернулся.

\- Заткнись, Джонни, – велел Анжело. – Мэтт знал не больше, чем ты. И я готов поставить на кон свою месячную зарплату, что Лисс не стала бы до последнего момента молчать, если бы что-то угрожало ее ребенку, и уж точно не искала бы сомнительных докторов на стороне…

\- Ублюдок! – взвился Джонни.

\- Джонни, Джонни, – умоляла Стелла, – прошу тебя…

\- Basta! Хватит! – рявкнул Папаша. – Больше ни единого слова, вы оба! Это в прошлом! В прошлом, слышите? А мы обсуждаем будущий сезон! Сядьте немедленно!

Джонни упал на каменную плиту возле камина и через секунду уже гладил по руке Стеллу.

\- Извини, детка, – пробормотал он. – И ты прости, Анжело. Но это был удар ниже пояса. Лисс действительно нас ошарашила…

Папаша Тони дождался тишины.

\- Кто-то еще?

\- Я не закончил, – сказал Марио. – В маленьком шоу типа Ламбета мы могли совершенствоваться в процессе. С таким большим цирком… как мы начнем сезон, так его и закончим.

\- И все-таки, – заметил Папаша, – время для этого шага настало. Слушайте, дети. Это будет мой последний сезон.

\- Почему, Папаша? – Джо подал голос впервые с ухода Люсии. – Пьер Регни делал двойные сальто в семьдесят. А Джерард Майт работал с першем в восемьдесят два!

Папаша хмыкнул.

\- Я не настолько амбициозен, чтобы стремиться к званию самого старого воздушного гимнаста в мире. Пятьдесят два года назад мой брат Рико, я и папа работали на рамках… Вы помните этот старый номер: два ловитора на неподвижных трапециях и вольтижер между ними. В Вене мы увидели испанскую труппу, исполняющую первый номер с полетами и возвращениями, посмотрели друг на друга и сказали: «Ну-ну, нам все равно нужно новое оборудование». Той зимой мы сделали свою первую сетку, сами, своими руками.

Он потер костяшки пальцев.

\- Это было начало Летающих Сантелли. Два года спустя мы со Старром приехали в Америку. Пятьдесят лет – этого вполне достаточно. Когда болят старые колени, когда каждый новый город кажется копией предыдущего, когда ты можешь определить штат по цвету грязи, то тебе пора домой к камину. И все, чего я хочу, чтобы вы, младшие, нашли себя и получили то, чего заслуживаете. В этом году, да. Я езжу с вами, я присматриваю за вами, но я вам больше не нужен. Я смотрю на вас сейчас и вижу, что Мэтт будет лучшим, а Томми и Стелла пойдут за ним. Я вижу тебя, Анжело, вижу, что ты серьезный и сознательный, ты готов приглядеть за семьей, когда меня не будет с вами. И ты тоже, Джонни. Мы ссоримся, не ладим, но ты сражаешься за свои желания, и это тоже хорошо. Особенно если ты научишься сдерживаться и сражаться за семью, а не только за себя. Элисса… я не знаю. У нее есть своя жизнь, и я не хочу вмешиваться.

На секунду Папаша опечалился, потом вздохнул и улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, я сделал все, что в силах одного человека. Я возродил Летающих Сантелли. Если Господь отпустит мне еще несколько лет, я увижу вас всех на центральном манеже. Но сам уже буду лишь стариком, сидящим у огня. За одну жизнь я достиг всего, чего может достичь человек, прежде чем дьявол начнет завидовать.

Он стоял в свете огня, и темные глаза его светились редкой прекрасной улыбкой.

\- Много ли людей могут похвастаться подобным?


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 24

 

Трехманежный цирк Вудс-Вэйленда показался Томми новым ошеломляющим миром. Привыкнув к уютной компактности Ламбета, он чувствовал себя потерянным, как любой артист в свой первый сезон.

В спальном вагоне для холостых мужчин Томми и Марио делили крохотное купе в длинном ряду из двух дюжин таких же. Анжело и Папаша Тони жили по соседству. Стелле и Джонни предоставили место в прицепном вагоне, предназначенном для женатых пар. В отличие от трех-четырех звезд шоу Сантелли не достались отдельные вагоны или просторные купе. С другой стороны, они все же были значимыми артистами, чьи имена упоминались на афишах, так что им не пришлось ютиться в тесных каморках с двухъярусными полками на троих, как разномастным клоунам, наездникам, жонглерам и прочим второстепенным исполнителям.

Как-то раз Анжело сказал, что рад, что в этом сезоне с ними нет Лисс и Барбары. Им пришлось бы путешествовать в так называемом женском вагоне, куда собирали всех незамужних девушек. Он слышал, что в этом году в вагон вместили девяносто артисток.

Странно было есть в огромной столовой, где бок о бок сидели сто двадцать артистов и три сотни рабочих. Еда была хорошая, и сервис отменный, но все же это не шло в сравнение с домашней готовкой. Странно было засыпать после представления под шумный стук колес и покачивание поезда, вместо того чтобы тихо отходить ко сну в семейном трейлере.

Тем не менее Томми привык. Ему нравилось серым утром просыпаться в чужом городе; он привык переодеваться в обществе двух десятков других мужчин, а не в одиночестве в своем трейлере; он научился спать под протестующие голоса животных, которых загружали или выгружали в предрассветных сумерках или темной ночью. Каждый мужчина в шоу, пусть даже и артист, должен был помогать рабочим, когда устанавливали купол и аппараты. Томми приспособился к бешеному ритму представлений: барабанному гулу пикетажистов, скороговорке униформистов, расправляющих складки большого купола, негромкому бассо профундо цветных рабочих с меланхоличным джазовым ритмом их бесконечного «Берите, встряхните, привяжите, не-е-е задерживайтесь!»

Как и предсказывал Джонни, у всех хватало дополнительных обязанностей. Разумеется, они участвовали в параде-алле. Как акробаты, способные без труда балансировать, Томми и Джонни оказались на самом верху платформы, изображающей клипер. Одежда их ограничивалась тюрбанами и набедренными повязками. Анжело, наряженный в восточный халат и тюрбан, ездил верхом с группой янычаров. Папаша Тони, одетый в костюм раджи, правил фаэтоном в компании четырех прелестных девушек из воздушного балета. Стелла выполняла традиционное задание по-настоящему опытных гимнасток – стояла на шее слона. А Марио к его явному отвращению – он протестовал, но тщетно – досталась самая незавидная роль в любом цирке: езда на верблюде.

Помимо этого, после разговора с Коу Вэйлендом, распорядителем воздушных номеров, Томми выступал в эквилибре в одном из колец, пока знаменитая испанская труппа занимала центральный манеж. Этот номер, включающий Коу Вэйленда, Джонни, Томми, Марио и Стеллу, на афише значился как «Гарднеры». Со всеми этими переменами и новыми поручениями каждый день превращался для Томми в гонку с пылью, спутанными трико, завязавшимися в узлы шнурками и временем. Он постоянно куда-то торопился.

И все же первые месяцы нового сезона стали для него периодом спокойствия, которое наступает в жизни всякого – тихой гаванью, островком безмятежности и тишины. После бурь своего пятнадцатого лета он наивно изумлялся наставшему покою и в шестнадцать лет чувствовал, что повзрослел.

Несмотря на вечную сутолоку и нехватку личного пространства, между ним и Марио больше не было столь сильного напряжения и недовольства. Они всюду появлялись вместе, и никому даже в голову не приходило, что они не братья. Заблуждение это подкреплялось постоянно: тем, как Анжело распоряжается обоими на репетициях; немедленным ребяческим повиновением Томми каждому слову Папаши Тони; самой открытостью их взаимной любви, из-за которой она выглядела более невинной, чем была на самом деле. В контракте Томми был прописан как _Томас ЛеРой Зейн, младший, выступающий под именем Томми Сантелли_ , а Марио и Джонни – _Мэттью Гарднер и Джон Б. Гарднер, выступающие под именами Марио Сантелли и Джонни Сантелли_. Даже цирковые, знакомые с Папашей Тони не одно десятилетие, верили, что Томми просто один из внуков Сантелли. Табличка на двери их купе гласила: «МАРИО И ТОММИ САНТЕЛЛИ, ЛЕТАЮЩИЕ САНТЕЛЛИ», точно так же, как на соседней двери было написано «ТОНИО И АНЖЕЛО САНТЕЛЛИ», и Марио на людях говорил о Томми исключительно «мой братишка». Долгими ночами, вместо того чтобы спать, они разговаривали в своем крохотном купе, и время от времени вместе засыпали на нижней полке. Голова Марио покоилась у Томми на плече, а колеса поезда стучали, оставляя позади округи и целые штаты. Лишь изредка старая тень пробегала по лицу Марио в темноте, заставляя Томми ощутить былое отчуждение, но ощущение это было мимолетно.

\- О чем тебе говорят гудки паровоза, ragazzo?

Томми поразмыслил.

\- Они говорят: «Я одино-о-ок, одинок!»

\- Ну, так скажи им, пусть не врут. Я ведь здесь.

Марио обнимал его, и тень исчезала.

Только однажды во время длинного ночного переезда, когда дождь заливал черное стекло, а Марио вертелся, не находя себе места, потому что днем попробовал тройное и упал (он ненавидел, когда такое случалось на представлении, хотя на репетициях относился к неудачам легко), он заговорил о прошлом.

\- Слыша гудки паровоза, я снова чувствую себя маленьким. Знаешь, я вырос в железнодорожном цирке.

\- Знаю. Люсия рассказывала.

\- Мы с Лисс считали, что поезд говорит: «Andiamo, me vo, ma non so dove».

Томми достаточно знал итальянский, чтобы перевести: «Вперед же, я еду, но не знаю куда».

\- Меня это пугало. Ложиться спать и не знать, где мы проснемся. Лисс пыталась объяснить, что это неважно, потому что мы все в поезде и все вместе, но я все равно боялся. Просыпался ночью и думал, что все в мире спят, кроме меня и поезда, не знающих, куда мы едем. Тогда я слезал вниз и будил Лисс, чтобы не быть одному во всем мире наедине с поездом…

 - Жаль, Лисс не поехала с нами, – сказал Томми нерешительно, потому что Марио не говорил об этом с начала сезона.

Марио бросил взгляд на мокрое оконное стекло.

\- Ну, Стелла неплохо справляется, – заметил он тоном, который закрыл эту тему, перевязал ее веревкой, запечатал и бросил в бездонную реку.

В этот сезон Томми вытянулся на свои последние полдюйма – он никогда не будет высоким – и прибавил четыре фунта еще до первого июля. Папаша Тони позволял ему делать полуторное сальто в манеже и пробовать двойное назад на тренировках. И все на этом.

\- Когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, – сказал он, – будешь делать, что хочешь. А пока и этого довольно.

Томми приучили не спорить, но Папаша заметил его вспыхнувший взгляд и махнул рукой.

\- Давай, говори.

\- Папаша Тони, я хочу поработать над сложными трюками. Просто потренироваться. Марио делал два с половиной сальто в семнадцать лет, а мне в следующем сезоне будет столько же.

\- Да, – медленно сказал старик. – Но если бы я тогда знал то, что знаю сейчас, я бы ему не позволил. Я разрешал ему слишком много, а он был слишком юн. Ему не осталось, куда расти. Это проклятое сальто… Ему пришлось разбить себе сердце и раз за разом пытаться сломать себе шею.

\- Вы не хотели, чтобы он делал тройное? – с изумлением переспросил Томми.

Тройное сальто могло снова поднять Сантелли на вершину успеха, а именно об этом, судя по всему, Папаша и мечтал.

Старик покачал головой.

\- Не хотел. Не знал, зачем ему это. Просто понимал, что ему надо, и не смог его остановить. Тройное не зря прозвали «сальто-мортале»… как это по-английски… «прыжок смерти», «смертельный прыжок». Но для него, я думаю, это нечто большее… – Папаша на секунду задумался. – Возможно, для него это значило «судьбоносный прыжок». А для тебя это что-нибудь значит, Томми?

Старик попал в точку. Томми стоял, будучи не в силах вымолвить слово, и смотрел на Папашу. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что суровый практичный Антонио Сантелли может задумываться о таких вещах.

\- Прибереги себе то, к чему стремиться, Томми. А для Мэтта, по мне, это единственная вещь, которую оставила ему судьба. Жизнь – долгая штука. Когда ты достигаешь вершины слишком рано, остается лишь один путь – вниз. И если ты не разобьешь себе голову, то разобьешь сердце.

Он замолчал и смущенно хохотнул.

\- Ну вот, старик снова выдает речи.

И потрепал Томми по плечу.

\- И как ты собрался работать над сложными трюками, когда в сетке машешь конечностями, как верблюжонок?

 

Когда они немного приспособились к новой жизни с ее четким порядком дней и вечеров, у них появилось свободное время, чтобы оглядеться и понять, что происходит вокруг. Томми, который с Ламбетом и Сантелли начал делить людей на нескольких хорошо знакомых и безликие тысячи за огнями манежа, здесь обнаружил, что стал более общительным. Он подружился с братьями-близнецами из французского конного номера и скоро нахватался достаточно языка, чтобы легко с ними болтать. Он свел знакомство со старым клоуном и в перерывах между представлениями узнал о гриме больше, чем за три года с Ламбетом. Клоун этот раньше был известным факиром, но потерял два пальца после неудачного трюка с хлопушкой.

Случались и несчастья. В английском семейном номере мото-шоу старший брат на лишний дюйм приблизился к краю платформы, и пирамида из пяти человек посыпалась вниз. Чудом обошлось без травм, только самая верхняя, маленькая Изабелла Берд, потеряла два зуба, и ее, удивленную, не проронившую и слезинки, унесли с манежа. Ее старшая сестра Салли, о чью голову малышка и ударилась, заметила, что это, слава богу, всего лишь молочные зубы, и уложила Изабеллу в постель, щедро пообещав по шиллингу за каждый выбитый зуб. Восьмилетняя Изабелла все еще не разбиралась в американских деньгах. Одна из воздушных гимнасток сломала запястье, неудачно упав в сетку. Стелла, которая в начале сезона ездила на параде-алле и работала в акробатическом номере (в воздушных полетах для нее места не осталось), вышла на замену. А Марио вбил себе в голову, что должен научиться ходить по проволоке, и к всеобщему изумлению овладел этим искусством меньше, чем за месяц, даже без балансировочного шеста. Обстоятельство это, по той причине, что канатоходцы выступали без страховочной сетки, ввергло Папашу в один из самых впечатляющих приступов гнева.

Изредка Томми получал весточки от семьи – большего он, впрочем, не ожидал. За те месяцы, которые он провел с Сантелли, мать прислала около дюжины коротких писем с торопливо начертанными словами любви и просьбами быть хорошим мальчиком. Он отслеживал путь цирка Ламбета, но скорее из любопытства, чем от тоски по родным.

Как-то в субботу у Томми выдалось несколько свободных минут перед вторым отделением, и он прогуливался вдоль «Аллеи Клоунов». Клоунам – из-за огромного количества грима и костюмов – выделялось вдвое больше места для переодевания, чем другим артистам. Шагая вдоль ровных рядов дорожных сундуков к месту, отведенному для Сантелли, Томми миновал Коу Вэйленда, который, закончив свой номер, переодевался ко второму отделению, где распоряжался кассой. Заметив Томми, он быстро захлопнул крышку сундука, однако Томми успел увидеть квадратную бутыль и стакан, которые Вэйленд торопливо спрятал под сброшенное трико.

Томми, сам того не замечая, уставился на него во все глаза. Распитие спиртного, само по себе запрещенное, обычно спускали с рук, если артист выходил на представления трезвым. Однако акробаты и воздушные гимнасты сторонились алкоголя, опасаясь, что он ухудшит координацию движений. Папаша Тони как-то выбранил Анжело за лишний стакан вина, а ведь дело было в воскресенье, законный выходной. Даже рабочих могли уволить без предупреждения за появление пьяным на публике. Но те немногие, кто пил, делали это открыто. Идея о том, что можно пить тайком, была для Томми в новинку.

\- На что пялишься, Рыжий?

«Да какое мне дело, – подумал Томми. – Он свой номер отработал. Необязательно быть трезвым, чтобы собирать плату». И сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Ты получил новый «Билборд», да? Я видел Хиляка Эдди прямо перед дневным представлением, но не успел подойти. Можно мне посмотреть?

\- Ага, я как раз читаю, – усмехнулся Коу Вэйленд.

Он был плотным, грубовато привлекательным мужчиной с бычьей шеей.

\- А зачем тебе «Билборд», парень? – спросил он с тяжеловесным юмором. – Ищешь новую работу? Сольный номер на центральном манеже?

\- Просто хочу посмотреть, где на этой неделе выступает цирк Ламбета, – сымпровизировал Томми.

\- Ладно тебе, Рыжий, – сказал Вэйленд все еще шутливо. – На кой тебе сдался этот мелкий балаган? Тебе и здесь неплохо, разве нет? Или тебя кто-то обижает? Скажи дядюшке Коу, и я быстро его проучу.

\- Я вырос в этом мелком балагане, – ответил Томми. – Хочу посмотреть, где выступают родители.

\- Верно, ты же не Сантелли, да? Помню, в контракте у тебя была другая фамилия. Как ты угодил к Сантелли? Они так гордятся своим тесным семейным кругом. Я думал, для этого надо либо попасть к ним в зятья, либо родиться у них. Ты или твои родичи?

Томми качнул головой.

\- Сантелли работали у Ламбета, и Марио научил меня летать.

\- Ты на них не похож, это факт, – заметил Вэйленд. – Они же все итальяшки, так? Хотя Джонни белобрысый. Наверное, они тебя за смазливую мордашку взяли, чтобы в масть получилось: блондин, брюнет и рыжий, а?

Он был близко, Томми чувствовал запах виски в его дыхании, и ему стало неловко.

\- Твои родичи тоже летают?

\- Нет, папа укротитель. Том Зейн. Я хотел посмотреть, где они будут выступать.

У Коу Вэйленда отпала челюсть. Он встал, не отрывая взгляда от Томми.

\- Господи всемогущий! Ты тот самый Зейн? Их сын?

\- А что не так? – удивился Томми. – Эй, ты чего так смотришь? У меня что, лицо зеленым стало?

\- Старик Тони… он, значит, твой опекун?

\- Ну да. А что?

\- Славно, что ты здесь, верно? А то… о боже, – Вэйленд вдруг резко отвернулся, набросил пиджак и затянул галстук. – Кыш, парень. Иди себе. Мне пора.

«Да что такое? – совсем опешил Томми. – Он так напился?»

\- Можно мне «Билборд»? Ты сказал, что уже прочел.

\- Ну, не совсем. У меня его нет, – сказал Вэйленд, отворачиваясь. – Пошел прочь, ступай, поговори с Тони. Брысь!

А когда Томми, нахмурившись, послушался, Вэйленд окликнул его с пьяной настойчивостью.

\- Эй, Томми… сильно не раскисай, ладно?

 _Либо этот парень свихнулся, либо последние мозги пропил_.

С этой мыслью Томми направился к сундукам Сантелли. Его сундук был открыт, костюм лежал наверху. Марио, полуголый, стоял на одной ноге, натягивая трико.

\- Ты припозднился, – сказал он. – Одевайся.

Томми взял черные трико и с отвращением выпалил:

\- Жмот!

\- Кто? Я? – удивился Марио.

\- Да этот урод Вэйленд. Вечно таскает у других «Билборд», будто обеднеет, если свой купит. А теперь у него был новый, я попросил взглянуть на минутку, посмотреть, где выступает Ламбет, а он соврал. Сказал, якобы у него нет, а я сам в его сундуке видел. Это ж надо таким прижимистым быть.

\- Ах, этот, – заметил Папаша, приглаживая волосы перед импровизированным туалетным столиком, сооруженным из зеркала, доски и двух сундуков. – Он слишком дружит с бутылкой.

Анжело пожал плечами.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, брат босса. Любого другого уже давно взашей бы погнали.

\- Я слышал, – невнятно сказал Марио, застрявший в горловине топа, – он летал до этого года, но партнер подложил ему свинью.

\- И ты его винишь? – Томми заправил завязки и наклонился обуться. – Он небось его заставлял использованной лентой перекладины обматывать. С него станется туалетную бумагу стирать и утюжить!

\- Ладно, ладно, – попенял Папаша, – хватит сплетничать. Где Джонни?

Он бросил взгляд на сундук Джонни.

\- Уже оделся, – доложил Марио. – Наверное, воды попить пошел. А вон он, возвращается…

Томми поднял голову и увидел Джонни с новым «Билбордом» подмышкой. Когда тот положил журнал на сундук, Томми потянулся к нему, но Марио перехватил его руку и неожиданно строго сказал:

\- У тебя есть дела поважнее! Давай, ragazzo, на выход. Опоздаем!

\- Ты совсем, что ли? Пять минут еще, – возмутился Томми, но Марио подтолкнул его, и пришлось подчиниться.

Томми надулся: большую часть времени они с Марио общались на равных, но порой парню попадала вожжа под хвост, и он начинал распоряжаться Томми, как маленьким.

\- Я просто хотел посмотреть, где выступают родители, – сказал он, однако Марио не обратил внимания.

_Да в чем дело? Что происходит?_

Но они готовились выходить, и Томми все забыл: его научили оставлять личные проблемы и заботы вне манежа. В перерыве между представлениями Марио вдруг поинтересовался, не надоела ли Томми домашняя еда, и взял его в город, в китайский ресторан. Они редко выбирались куда-то вдвоем, но на стоянке Вудс-Вэйленда провели столько времени в качестве братьев, что больше не чувствовали неловкости. Весь вечер Марио вел себя на удивление дружелюбно и обходительно, даже нежно. Когда они возвращались к вечернему шоу, автобус был почти пуст, и Марио потихоньку взял Томми за руку.

\- Что тебе попалось в печенье? – спросил Томми, а сам развернул свою бумажку и прочел: – Вы получите неожиданные известия.

Марио растянул губы в аляповатой клоунской усмешке, и Томми моргнул. Обычно эта гримаса появлялась, только когда парень бывал расстроен.

\- А в моем сказано: «Помогите! Меня насильно держат на фабрике печений с предсказаниями!»

\- Ай, прекрати, – фыркнул Томми. – Я эту шутку в шесть лет слышал!

Марио скомкал бумажку и бросил за окно.

\- Это все равно полная чушь, – сказал он.

Вскоре автобус прибыл на стоянку, и Марио выпрыгнул наружу.

\- Давай быстрее, время на исходе. Если опоздаем, Папаша нас в следующий раз вообще никуда не пустит.

Папаша Тони, уже одетый, сидел на сундуке и перебирал бумаги. Томми заметил квадратный желтый бланк и, когда они выходили на номер, поинтересовался:

\- Эй, Марио, Лисс уже родила?

\- Надеюсь, нет, – отозвался Марио. – Только в сентябре должна.

\- Просто Папаша получил телеграмму, и я больше ничего не смог придумать. Все хорошо, так ведь?

Ему вдруг стало страшно. Странное поведение Коу Вэйленда, неожиданная доброта Марио…

\- Если это как-то тебя касается, Папаша сообщит, когда придет время, – сурово сказал Марио. – Ну пришла ему телеграмма, и что? Хватит уже нос всюду совать.

Получив привычный отпор, Томми на секунду расслабился. А потом присоединившаяся к ним Стелла быстро глянула на него и отвела взгляд, и он снова принялся себя накручивать. На аппарате, впрочем, Томми смог отвлечься. Там ничто не имело значения, абсолютно ничто, важно было только ровно сойти с мостика. Но после номера нехорошее предчувствие вернулось. Что происходит? Почему ему ничего не говорят?

Вокруг него рабочие разбирали шатер: полет стоял последним номером в программе, и большей части сундуков уже не было, как и половины шатра, который унесли в цирковой поезд. Папаша Тони положил руку Томми на плечо, и весь страх вдруг прорвался наружу.

\- В чем дело? Вы что-то от меня скрываете! Почему вы так на меня смотрите? Будто бы кто-то умер…

Анжело приобнял его.

\- Иди, Том, присядь, – мягко сказал он. – Нам надо кое-что тебе сообщить…

Но Томми вывернулся и схватил «Билборд», лежащий на сундуке Папаши.

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Марио. – Джонни, отбери, не…

Однако Томми, подгоняемый ужасом, уже пролистал страницы и споткнулся на заголовке: «СЕМЕЙНАЯ ПАРА ПОГИБЛА НА ЖЕЛЕЗНОДОРОЖНОМ ПЕРЕЕЗДЕ». Он пробежал статью глазами.

_Том Зейн, дрессировщик из цирка Ламбета… машина и трейлер разбиты… Бесс Зейн, его жена…_

\- Боже, – выдохнул он. – А я даже не знал. Я должен был быть там, с ними…

Анжело снова обнял Томми и выговорил хрипло и нежно:

\- Нет, парень. Если они вообще успели что-то понять, то наверняка порадовались, что ты не с ними, что ты в безопасности.

Отец. Мать.

\- Только не плачь, – Марио, бледный и дрожащий, смотрел на него сверху вниз. – Томми, если ты заплачешь, я этого не переживу…

\- Ты знал. Весь вечер знал! Знал и не сказал!

Ужасное предательство. Вот почему Марио был так добр. Только чтобы увести его со стоянки, помешать задавать вопросы!

\- Не вини его, – возразил Анжело. – Это я предложил рассказать тебе после шоу, когда все немного утрясется, когда мы сможем… побыть с тобой…

\- Эй, Сантелли! Пошевеливайтесь! – позвал один из цветных рабочих. – Сундуки готовы? Забирать?

\- Конечно, берите, – отозвался Анжело и набросил Томми на плечи свое пальто. – Давай, парень, не раскисай…

_Вот о чем говорил Коу Вэйленд. Он просто понял, кто я, и что я еще не знаю…_

Папаша Тони обнял Томми, когда они вышли из шатра.

\- Не вовремя, да… Наверное, такое всегда случается не вовремя. Ragazzo, я знаю, это тебя сейчас не утешит, но запомни. Ты не один. У тебя есть все мы. У тебя все еще есть семья. Теперь ты по-настоящему мой сын.

Томми на секунду уронил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя грубую шерсть свитера под щекой и крепкие руки, похлопывающие по спине. Но он не плакал. В автобус до поезда Томми садился как в тумане. Когда дымка рассеялась, он был в купе, с Марио.

\- Ты знал. Ты знал и не сказал…

\- Это было труднее всего на свете, Томми, – хрипло признался Марио. – Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Но другого выхода не было. Не с двумя представлениями на носу.

\- Я понимаю. Ничего… – Томми возился со шнурками.

\- Дай-ка помогу…

В конце концов Марио пришлось практически раздеть его самому, а потом обнимать, пока Томми не уснул.

В какой-то момент Томми сказал, дрожа:

\- Теперь ты действительно мой брат. Теперь ты все, что у меня есть.

Голос Марио в темноте прозвучал высоко и нетвердо:

\- То предсказание в печенье, которое я тебе не показал. Там было сказано: «Вам придется взять на себя неприятную обязанность». Так оно и вышло. Я готов был убить Анжело. Fanciullo… ты сможешь простить меня?

\- Конечно, – выговорил Томми почти шепотом. – У тебя не было другого выхода. А эти дурацкие печенья все равно полная чушь, как ты и говорил.

Протяжно и печально загудел паровоз, поезд тронулся с места. Шум колес, сперва клацающий и резкий, все ускорялся, пока не превратился в сплошной гул. Снова раздался пронзительный гудок, и Томми, глядя за окно на незнакомый город, вдруг понял, что не знает, что это был за город, не знает, где его настигла новость. И никогда не узнает.

И опять гудок разорвал тишину странной ночи.

_Andiamo, me vo, ma non so dove._

\- Я еду, – пробормотал Томми, – но не знаю куда…

Руки Марио сомкнулись вокруг него.

\- Неважно, – мягко сказал он. – Ты со мной. Какая разница, куда мы едем, пока мы вместе?

_Господи, что я за ненормальный? Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы он был таким, а когда он и вправду такой, мне хочется, чтобы он был каким-то другим…_

И на него обрушилась вина – что даже в такой момент он может думать только о неожиданной нежности Марио.

 

Сезон продолжался. Цирк завершил гастроли по Западу и отправился к Восточному побережью. В первую неделю августа Марио наконец разрешил Вэйлендам объявить тройное сальто регулярным трюком номера и, делая его дважды в день, упал лишь раз. В связи с этим Поль Мейнваринг, распорядитель конного шоу, передвинул Сантелли на центральный манеж. И если Марио не стал признанной звездой цирка (тут он конкурировал с наездником из французского номера, который крутил сальто с лошади на лошадь на полном галопе), то звездой среди воздушного отделения он сделался точно.

Папаша Тони воспринял новость сдержанно, с присущим ему сарказмом, но чувствовалось, что старик прямо лопается от гордости. Томми же пребывал в таком восхищении, что сам этого пугался. Он как-то услышал, как Анжело добродушно говорит Коу Вэйленду: «Томми? Да паренек боготворит землю, по которой Марио ходит». И хотя Томми так смутился, что затеял с Марио ссору в шатре, и тот в отместку макнул его головой в ведро с водой, краешком мыслей он соглашался с Анжело: «Да, боготворю… Есть ведь, за что».

Джонни иронично называл брата «Синьор Марио», однако Томми знал, что он тоже наслаждается тенью славы, которую Марио отбрасывал на них всех. Сам Марио говорил мало, объяснял свои успехи по большей части работой Анжело и вообще вел себя очень скромно, что, как ни странно, раздражало других гимнастов. Коу Вэйленд однажды взорвался: «Парень, черт его подери, просто придуривается, вот и все! Не по-людски это – совсем нос не задирать! В этой его скромности гонору больше, чем если бы гордился, как приличный человек!» Томми, которому пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не вступиться с гневными возражениями, ощутил виноватый укол сомнения. В конце концов, самоуничижительная скромность Марио и в самом деле выглядела куда более впечатляюще, чем чванство других звезд.

Только в одном месте гордость и радость Марио действительно находили выход – над головами толпы, на платформе, когда он возвращался на мостик. С вскинутой в приветствии рукой, с бровями вразлет, делавшими его похожим на неземное, ликующее создание из другого мира, которое ненадолго спустилось на землю поразить бескрылых людей, он был напряжен, как натянутая тетива, и одновременно по-кошачьи расслаблен. Состояние это длилось не дольше нескольких минут, которые требовались ему, чтобы дойти до шатра. Там он начинал дрожать, отходя от нечеловеческого напряжения, истерил по пустячным поводам или погружался в злую меланхолию. И в эти минуты, как бы Марио не бесился, ни Анжело, ни Папаша Тони не пытались его осадить, даже Джонни держался на расстоянии. Как-то Марио, переодеваясь, поделился с Томми: «Знаешь, стоит, пожалуй, рисковать шеей уже ради того, что после они хоть ненадолго оставляют меня в покое». Признание это отозвалось в груди Томми болезненным пониманием. Марио, который никогда не жаловался и не протестовал против жесткой семейной дисциплины, вероятно, страдал от нее больше всех.

Мелких происшествий хватало, но случались и крупные несчастья. Девушка из воздушного балета без всяких видимых причин не удержалась на аппарате и упала с сорока футов. Ее подняли, вынесли с манежа, и она умерла в шатре несколько минут спустя. Одна из «свободных» лошадей внезапно прыгнула через барьер и врезалась в трибуны. Публика с воплями прыснула во все стороны. Лошадь вскоре поймали, слегка помятую, но целую, но одна женщина упала с десяти футов, и ее унесли на носилках. Неосторожный ассистент дрессировщика каким-то образом раздразнил слона. Недовольное животное слегка пихнуло обидчика хоботом, и мальчика подобрали в двадцати футах поодаль с сотрясением мозга.

 

Поздним июлем Томми прыгал по сетке, проверяя, туго ли она натянута, а Марио, пользуясь свободной минутой, тренировался на проволоке под критическим взглядом Джейка Дэвиса. Спустившись по лестнице, Марио игриво ткнул Томми в бок и засмеялся.

\- Джейк говорит, мне уже можно брать партнера на плечи. Пойдешь ко мне верхним?

\- Да ну тебя, – открестился Томми. – Ходить по проволоке это почти как работать с котами. Надо быть слегка чокнутым. Попроси Стеллу – она на все идиотские предложения соглашается.

\- А вот возьму и попрошу, – поддразнил его Марио. – Она худее тебя, ее держать легче.

\- Только когда будешь просить, смотри, чтобы Джонни рядом не было.

Вышеупомянутый тем временем забрался в ловиторку, и Томми подошел к лестнице. Рядом с аппаратом стоял один из униформистов. Томми он показался смутно знакомым, хотя и не работал с их оборудованием на постоянной основе. Низенький, в годах, с морщинистым загорелым лицом и сильной хромотой, он однако выглядел проворным. Его выцветшие рыжеватые волосы когда-то, наверное, пламенели так же, как шевелюра Томми.

\- Прошу прощения, – заговорил незнакомец, когда Томми начал подниматься. – Вы случайно не молодой человек, которого зовут Марио Сантелли?

Томми покачал головой.

\- Нет, Марио вон там, разговаривает с Джейком Дэвисом.

\- Простите, мне редко выпадает шанс полюбоваться полетами, – сказал незнакомец.

Он был одет в поношенную рубашку и вытертый комбинезон, но выговор выдавал в нем образованного человека. Пожалуй, был даже легкий, не совсем американский акцент, напомнивший Томми о Бетси Джентри или отце Изабеллы Берд. Что ж, среди рабочих встречались люди, которые пришли в это занятие из какой-то иной жизни. В цирке не принято интересоваться чужим прошлым.

\- Я слышал, что один из юных гимнастов выполняет тройное сальто, и попросил Сэнди подменить меня в надежде увидеть его репетицию.

Марио, услышав его слова, поднял брови.

\- Хотите взглянуть? Хорошо, погодите минутку.

Он вскарабкался по лестнице и крикнул Джонни:

\- Анжело еще не выходил?

\- У него на трико шов разошелся. Пришлось новые разыскивать, – отозвался Джонни. – Скоро будет. А что?

\- Да вот, хочу тройное попробовать. Ладно, сиди там… ты же разорялся, что умеешь все, что умеет Анжело, да еще и лучше. Теперь доказывай.

И Марио лихо расхохотался. Джонни повис на подколенках, а Томми нахмурился.

\- Думаешь, справится?

\- Расслабься, Везунчик. Когда Джок хорош, он очень, очень хорош. Сможешь подать мне перекладину?

Томми посмотрел скептически. Обычно это дело доверялось только Папаше Тони. Или, дома в тренировочном зале, Люсии.

\- Постараюсь.

\- Подтянись немного, Джонни. Да, так сойдет.

И Марио тщательно вытер руки пропитанным канифолью платком.

\- Серьезно? – не успокаивался Томми. – Чтобы выпендриться перед рабочим?

Марио широко улыбнулся.

\- Малыш, а где еще ты найдешь настоящего ценителя? В мире куча мест, куда можно податься. Если уж человек идет на такую работу, значит, цирк для него не пустой звук. Могу побиться об заклад, этот сморчок знает о полетах больше, чем зеваки, которые бронируют билеты по шесть баксов.

Напряженно наблюдая за ровным качем Джонни, Томми потрогал приколотый изнутри к воротнику значок.

«Да, у него хороший тайминг».

Улыбка Марио пропала. Он взял перекладину, раскачался – все выше и выше. Томми как всегда затаил дыхание, когда человек и трапеция разъединились. Марио сделал первый оборот, второй, порывистый третий… Быстрая крепкая хватка – и они с Джонни уже раскачивались вместе. Томми подал трапецию, но, отпуская перекладину, понимал уже, что поторопился. Марио тоже это знал и из рук Джонни прыгнул прямо в сетку. Томми поймал трапецию, повесил ее на крючок и тоже кувыркнулся вниз.

Человечек по-прежнему стоял внизу и улыбался.

\- Могу ли я поздравить вас с чудесным выступлением? Или вы суеверны на этот счет?

\- Ничуть, – удивленно отозвался Марио.

\- Вы не могли бы сказать, сколько вам лет, мальчик мой?

\- Двадцать три.

\- Так молоды? И долго вы это делаете?

\- Начал пытаться около девятнадцати. Но еще не каждый раз получается.

\- Ни у кого не получается, – сказал униформист. – Думаю, восемь из десяти до сих пор остается рекордом.

\- Да, и никто, кроме Барни Парриша и Фортунати, до этого рекорда не добрался. У меня где-то шесть из десяти в хорошие дни.

\- Почему вы решили попробовать? – неожиданно спросил человечек.

\- Один бог знает, – Марио пожал плечами. – Наверное, что-то доказывал.

Мужчина медленно кивнул.

\- Насколько скучной была бы жизнь, если бы в ней не было якобы недостижимых целей. Возможно, когда-нибудь, в пожилом возрасте, если, конечно, проживете так долго, вы будете стоять на моем месте и смотреть, как какой-нибудь юноша работает над четырьмя сальто.

\- Невозможно, – скривился Марио. – Не получится, это физически невозможно. Разве что если увеличить расстояние между трапецией и ловиторкой, но тогда тебя не удержит вверху.

Человечек пожал плечами.

\- И все-таки, знаете ли, я никогда не верил в ограничивающие факторы. Я верю, что наступит день, когда какой-нибудь бегун пробежит милю за четыре минуты, а ведь сейчас говорят, будто это физически невозможно. И что человек покорит гору Эверест в Тибете. А кто-то сделает четыре сальто к ловитору.

Марио фыркнул.

\- Вы еще скажите, что когда-нибудь человек пройдется по Луне!

\- И даже это не должно быть невозможным, – задумчиво проговорил человечек. – Почему бы и нет? Если вы не верите, то зачем пробовали тройное?

Марио засмеялся.

\- Тут вы меня подловили. Но я знал, что это возможно. Видел Джима Фортунати, когда был ребенком. И знавал парочку парней, которые делали это до него.

\- И все же, – продолжал человечек своим тихим голосом с едва заметным акцентом, – тройное сальто долгое время считалось невозможным трюком, чем-то, на что не способны плоть и кровь. Первый раз его выполнили по случайности, чистой случайности. Это сделал Джерард Майт и страшно удивился, что выжил. Я сам слышал, как он это говорил. И он больше никогда не пытался его повторить, а когда рассказывал о нем, всякий раз осенял себя крестом. И цирковые директора выдавали всевозможные красочные факты в подтверждение того, что тройное сальто невозможно. Один из них цитировал медицинские книги, говорил, что мозг теряет контроль над телом после двух с половиной оборотов. Знаете, один гимнаст как-то загорелся идеей попробовать это сальто, и его менеджер сделал ему подарок на Рождество. Они тогда были на зимней квартире в Хьюстоне. Его менеджер собрал длинный список гимнастов, которые пытались делать тройное сальто – «сальто-мортале», как он выразился – и с трапеции, и с трамплина, а в результате переселились на кладбище. Он напечатал этот список, сложил, вложил в паспорт на захоронение и вручил этому гимнасту на Рождество. И все-таки, дружище, я только что видел, как вы делаете тройное и делаете очень достойно. Кто знает, быть может, какой-нибудь паренек, увидев вас на представлении, вырастет, поверит, что нет ничего невозможного, и попытается совершить четверное сальто к ловитору. Или взберется на Эверест. Или, кто знает, полетит на Луну. Нет, невозможного не существует, дружище. Не бывать ничему невозможному, пока в мире есть юнцы, которые не боятся сломать свою глупую шею.

Марио хихикнул.

\- По-моему, вы читаете слишком много комиксов про Бака Роджерса. В любом случае, одно я знаю точно – у меня четкое предубеждение насчет ломания шеи.

Рыжеватая голова качнулась в знак согласия.

\- Кто-то изобретает трюки, кто-то их совершенствует. Я уверен, что Джим Фортунати в дни своего расцвета – хотя я видел, как он отлично делает тройные – ни разу не выполнил сальто так великолепно, как вы сейчас. Я уверен…

\- Эй, Левша! - крикнул кто-то. – Работать надо, а не сотрясать воздух болтовней с артистами! Давай, парень, закругляйся!

Лицо человечка сморщилось в улыбке.

\- Боюсь, я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями. Рад был с вами познакомиться, мальчик мой. Пусть пройдет много, очень много лет, прежде чем вы наследуете участок на кладбище.

Он развернулся и медленно побрел прочь.

Томми и Марио посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Ну и псих, – выдавил, наконец, Томми.

\- Даже не знаю, – отозвался Марио. – Он многое знает о цирке. Клео рассказывала эту историю о Паррише, когда мы с Лисс были еще детьми. О том, как старый Лючиано Старр подарил Барни Парришу участок на кладбище на Рождество. Может, он сам когда-то летал. Хотя вряд ли он полностью в своем уме.

Марио посмотрел на аппарат.

\- Четверное сальто. Нет, никак. А вот три с половиной… когда-нибудь…

\- Так, проехали, – сердито потребовал Томми. – Даже и не начинай об этом думать!

Марио снова засмеялся и потряс головой.

\- Нет. Как и сказал тот сморчок, есть парни, которые изобретают трюки, а есть те, кто их совершенствует. И я не из первых. Оставлю три с половиной кому-нибудь еще. Нет, старикашка точно чокнутый. Миля за четыре минуты – уже доказано, что это физически невозможно, человеческое сердце такого не выдержит. И как можно построить космический корабль и долететь до Луны? Там же воздуха не будет. В смысле, даже если взять ракету из комикса, то от чего она будет отталкиваться? Старик определенно свихнулся.

Но он опять взглянул на трапецию, будто пытаясь представить вольтижера, выполняющего четыре невозможных оборота, и Томми вздрогнул.

_А если этот старичок из тех, кто покалечился, делая тройное? Говорят, таких было много. Он с таким знанием говорил о полетах… И все эти разговоры о невозможном. Марио действительно этого хочет?_

Как-то днем во время долгого переезда по Северо-западу Томми подсел к Папаше Тони. Марио и Анжело играли со Стеллой в карты в привилегированном вагоне, Джонни что-то черкал в блокноте на соседнем сиденье. Папаша Тони и Томми играли в шашки на маленькой карманной доске – Папаша подарил ее Томми на День рождения. Вдруг старик оторвался от созерцания шашки, которую только что произвел в дамки.

\- Томми, – сказал он, – ты усердно трудишься и выглядишь счастливым. Ты счастлив?

Томми был, как всегда, растерян и смущен оказанным вниманием.

\- Конечно. А почему я не должен быть счастлив?

\- Мальчишки! – покачал головой Папаша. – Думаешь, быть счастливым – это так просто? Ну да, я знаю, что ты не страдаешь. У тебя не болят зубы, ты не плачешь по ночам… Но счастлив ли ты? Чувствуешь ли, что жизнь с каждым днем становится лучше и ты всем доволен?

Томми внимательно разглядывал доску.

\- Я никогда об этом не задумывался.

\- Как и все молодые, – нахмурился Папаша, передвигая шашку. – Надо научить тебя играть в шахматы, они учат думать на несколько шагов вперед.

\- Я не могу запомнить, как они ходят. Это слишком сложно. Я не настолько умный. Надо ведь хорошо соображать, чтобы играть в шахматы, так?

\- Ты не считаешь себя умным и не знаешь, счастливый ли ты?

С минуту поизучав узор на доске, Томми сказал, не поднимая головы:

\- Я счастлив, Папаша Тони. Я… я занимаюсь тем, что мне нравится.

Тонио Сантелли наклонился «съесть» одну из шашек Томми и убрал ее с доски.

\- Видишь? Даже в шашках надо думать наперед. А Мэтт? Вы нормально ладите? Я не знаю, возможно, он слишком суров с тобой. Возможно… ты еще ребенок… может, я должен…

Он замолчал и снова склонился над доской.

Изучив западню, которую Папаша расставил между двумя дамками, и сделав вынужденный ход, стоивший ему еще одной шашки, Томми понял, что эти слова подразумевают нечто большее. Каким-то образом Папаша _знал_. Мысли разбежались.

_Как? Мы были так осторожны!_

И все-таки старик знал. Не говорил напрямую, но сейчас, над доской, все будущее Томми зависело от того, как он ответит.

_Что мне сказать? Он наверняка считает, будто это ужасно. Марио предупреждал меня…_

\- Вы здорово расставляете ловушки, – с досадой проговорил он, глядя, как Папаша делает ход и забирает очередную шашку.

А потом медленно, осторожно добавил:

\- Мне нравится Марио, Папаша Тони. Мы хорошо ладим.

И к нему, наконец, пришли слова – одновременно не слишком небрежные и не чересчур восторженные.

\- Вся эта… эта грубость… она, в основном, напускная. На самом деле он беспокоится за меня, – и вдруг Томми встрепенулся и рывком передвинул шашку на последний ряд. – Дамка!

\- О!

Рука старика зависла над доской, тщательно избегая поставленной Томми западни. Он поднял пытливый уклончивый взгляд.

Томми, глядевший на доску в попытках понять, пожертвует ли в результате случайного хода еще одной шашкой, вдруг пошел ва-банк.

\- Марио не такой уж грубый, Папаша Тони. Знаете, я… я правда его люблю, – добавил он практически на пробу.

Он колебался между заманчивой брешью возле дамки и простым ходом наугад, способным привести его в очередную западню.

\- Если наши перебранки вас беспокоят, мы можем вести себя потише. Я же сказал, это просто видимость.

Папаша Тони с улыбкой забрал новоявленную дамку.

\- Хорошо. Я, в общем, так и думал, но хотел услышать об этом от тебя. Знаешь, из вас двоих вышла славная команда. Вы будете вместе долго, возможно, всю жизнь, вы будете работать вот так, вместе. А может, ты сможешь работать с теми, кто тебе не понравится, кому ты не доверяешь, кого ты не любишь. Не знаю, я не пробовал. Мы с Анжело ладим лучше, чем большинство отцов и сыновей. Нам приходится, иначе мы бы не смогли работать. Да, порой мы ссоримся, но не в тех случаях, когда дело по-настоящему важное. Там, где это важно, мы знаем, что можем полностью доверять друг другу. Нам даже не надо об этом задумываться. Я доверяю ему так, что люблю, не задумываясь. Я люблю Джонни, но не доверяю ему. Не так. Еще нет. Традиции. Что-то, что есть у меня и Анжело, что-то, за что мы держимся. Уверенность? Нет, не она. Симпатия? Я не знаю. Но я вижу это в тебе и Мэтте. Даже когда вы устраиваете потасовки, как непослушные дети, в вас есть что-то особенное. Вы молоды, вы даже не братья, но есть в вас что-то… вы подходите друг другу. Я вижу это, знаю это. Я только не знаю, как это называть, но оно есть.

Томми рассматривал собственные ладони, боясь поднять глаза. Слова старика глубоко его тронули, но он опасался того, что может выдать, заговорив или поглядев. Какая-то его часть хотела сказать Папаше, как это надо называть, и Томми пришлось силком вынуждать себя молчать. Папаша Тони определенно не хотел этого знать. Каким-то образом Томми это понимал. Если бы старик узнал, если бы ему сказали прямо, ему пришлось бы отреагировать стандартным образом, выразить общепринятые в таких случаях ужас и шок. Но знание без обдумывания, на уровне более глубоком, чем слова, позволяло ему все видеть, знать и принимать.

Все тем же задумчивым голосом Папаша сказал:

\- Мэтт… он обречен на одиночество, Томми. Ты многое понимаешь и это, наверное, тоже. Как это тяжело, что он настолько лучше меня, настолько лучше всех людей, которые его учат. Он хочет уважать их, восхищаться ими. А вместо этого он идет вперед, оглядывается на них, оставшихся позади, и это заставляет его содрогаться. Понимаешь? Ты видел, как с ним обращались Фортунати, и как он перепугался? Если бы это был Джонни, я бы не волновался. Джонни бы задрал нос, заважничал, и кто-нибудь бы его осадил, но он все равно продолжал бы наслаждаться шумихой и аплодисментами. Мэтт… он настолько другой… Я не знаю, Томми, просто не знаю. Он не от мира сего. И никто из нас до него больше не дотягивается.

Томми, моргнув, тяжело сглотнул, не желая, чтобы Папаша увидел слезы на его глазах.

\- Кроме, может быть, тебя, Томми, – сказал старик. – Не знаю, почему, но тебя он подпускает. Позволяет тебе быть с ним. Мне больно. Так больно видеть его потерянным и одиноким.

Томми, забыв собственные переживания, вскинул голову: в глазах Папаши стояла неприкрытая боль.

\- Я так горжусь им. Так горжусь, что мог бы умереть за него. Это стоит того, что я сделал с Люсией, со всеми ними.

Томми понимал: Тонио Сантелли забыл, что говорит с ребенком. Он высказывал все наболевшее – от чистого сердца и из большой любви к внуку.

\- Я хотел, чтобы он достиг этой высоты, и вот, он там, а я не могу последовать за ним. Я должен его отпустить… Больше я ничего не могу для него сделать. Даже когда знаю, как сильно ему кто-то нужен. И, может быть, именно ты ему и нужен, потому что тебя он пускает… Пускает за эту стену, которую воздвиг вокруг себя.

Томми мог только молчать. В конце концов Папаша Тони с улыбкой нарушил воцарившуюся тишину.

\- Наше семейство довольно забавное, – сказал он. – Оно пожирает людей заживо, а ты слишком юн, чтобы быть пережеванным и выплюнутым.

\- Я… очень счастлив возможности быть Сантелли, Папаша Тони. Честно. И всему… остальному тоже рад.

На лице Папаши заиграла такая редкая для него улыбка. Он потрепал Томми по плечу.

\- Я так и думал. Знаешь, я всегда был счастлив, занимаясь любимой работой. Я слишком много говорю… Гляди-ка, куда ты загнал мою шашку.

И когда Томми, склонившись, «съел» его последнюю шашку, старик добавил:

\- Ты становишься чересчур хорош в шашках. Думаю, лучше мне научить тебя играть в шахматы. Потренирую тебя смотреть наперед и не давать людям знать, что у тебя на уме.

Он с ухмылкой ссыпал шашки в карман и достал из маленького отделения над полкой шахматы.

\- В шахматной игре главное – не потерять короля. Вот это король…

И Томми, нахмурившись, отдал все свое внимание новой игре, зная, что старик, толком ничего не сказав, сообщил ему что-то очень важное.

 

Глава 25

 

В Цинциннати цирк Вудс-Вэйленда приехал в середине августа, жарким душным днем. Утреннее солнце, нагрев туго натянутый брезент, превратило верхнюю часть шапито в кипящий ад. Папаша Тони, который вместе с Томми проверял центровку на вершине аппарата, утер лицо платком.

\- Странно, да? В холодную погоду тело движется медленно, но и в жару почему-то тоже, – он заткнул платок обратно за пояс. – Томми, на этой трапеции лента влажная. Возьми ее вниз, пусть перемотают.

Томми ловко, как обезьяна, соскользнул вниз. Когда он вернулся обратно с заново обмотанной перекладиной, Папаша по-прежнему неподвижно сидел на мостике.

\- Папаша Тони, что случилось?

\- Ничего, просто жара… come un forno.

Старик снова мотнул головой, и Томми насторожился. Папаша, зная, что Томми с трудом понимает итальянский, с ним всегда говорил по-английски.

\- После полудня будет хуже. Как-то мы выступали у Старра в точно такой же день, и Рико прикрепил термометр к ловиторке. В конце номера он показывал 135 градусов(1). Меня волнует металл – он отвердевает в такую жару. Поэтому и упали Джо и Люсия… Из-за металлического кольца на стропе их трапеции.

Теперь Томми перепугался по-настоящему. Папаша Тони придерживался железного табу насчет разговоров о несчастных случаях вблизи аппарата. Пожалуй, это было его единственное суеверие.

\- Боюсь, вам нехорошо, Папаша. Давайте я помогу вам спуститься.

\- В тот день, когда я не смогу сам спуститься по лестнице, ragazzo, можешь сразу вызывать гробовщика, – раздраженно проговорил Папаша, встопорщив усы. Потом снова вытер лоб и руки. – Не обращай внимания, я знаю, что ты желаешь мне добра, сынок. Я, пожалуй, спущусь и выпью чего-нибудь холодного.

Он встал и ласточкой спрыгнул в сетку.

Но Томми не успокоился. В кухне он подкараулил Анжело.

\- Слушай, можешь уговорить Папашу Тони остаться внизу? Мы были этим утром на аппарате, и мне показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.

Анжело хохотнул:

\- Ты и сам падал в обморок, и мы сразу загнали тебя обратно наверх.

\- Я знаю, но жарища сегодня просто дикая.

Анжело не был там, не видел измученного лица Папаши, не слышал, как хрипло тот дышал в убийственной жаре под куполом.

Мужчина посмотрел на Томми и, должно быть, проникся его волнением.

\- Я постараюсь, малый, но ты ведь знаешь Папашу.

Когда Томми присоединился к ним в шатре, Анжело выглядел хмурым. Застывшее лицо Папаши и тяжелый взгляд заставили Томми умолкнуть. Он отвернулся и принялся натягивать черные трико для акробатического номера, начинавшего программу.

Полеты открывали второе отделение, и после антракта они забрались на аппарат, под купол, который несколько часов жарился на августовском солнце. Сюда же поднимался воздух, нагретый дыханием сотен зрителей, и в результате вокруг царила натуральная преисподняя. Когда Томми ступил на мостик, ему показалось, что перед ним распахнули дверцу топки. В густой жаре даже музыка оркестра казалась далекой и плывущей.

\- Боже мой, – пробормотал Марио, натирая руки канифолью.

Раскачиваясь для своего первого трюка, Томми чувствовал, что лента под пальцами все равно влажная. Руки были неуклюжими, ладони, несмотря на слой канифоли, скользили, и Джонни, поймав его, обронил сквозь зубы: «Адская работенка!» Даже аплодисменты прозвучали будто за миллион миль.

Чтобы дать Марио лишнюю минуту подготовиться к тройному, предпоследним трюком ставили двойное сальто вперед Папаши Тони. Некоторые знатоки считали, что это сальто труднее двух с половиной назад. Томми, ловко обогнув трос, ступил на внешнюю сторону мостика, пропуская Папашу вперед. Тот пробормотал что-то по-итальянски и снова потеребил мешочек с канифолью.

\- Папаша Тони, – вдруг зашептал Томми, – вы ужасно выглядите. Пожалуйста, не надо, только не сегодня.

Со времен их разговора над шашками он начал видеть в старике не сияющий оплот авторитета и дисциплины, а реального человека со своими чувствами и даже слабостями.

– Давайте лучше я что-нибудь сделаю, Марио успеет подготовиться.

\- Нет, нет, ragazzo, – пробормотал Папаша. – Graz’ tanto…

Томми пришел в ужас.

\- Марио… – отчаянно начал он.

Но Марио уже стоял над ними на высокой платформе, а Папаша Тони держал перекладину, и нельзя было остановить его незаметно. Стройное тело, все еще не уступающее в силе и гибкости молодому человеку, взлетело вместе с трапецией и сделало два стремительных хлестких оборота. Потом руки Папаши встретились с руками Анжело.

Томми, поглядев, как они раскачиваются вместе, поймал трапецию и приготовился по знаку Марио подать ее обратно. Парень прошептал сверху:

\- Слава тебе Господи. Хорошо, Том. Раз, два…

А потом время замедлило свой ход. Томми видел, как руки и запястья расцепляются, соскальзывают – медленно и страшно. Лицо Анжело изменилось, на нем появилось выражение чистого ужаса. Папаша Тони падал мертвым весом, не пытаясь даже свернуться. Он ушел в сетку коленями, упал вниз лицом и остался лежать неподвижно.

С трибун раздались приглушенные восклицания. Конферансье, начавший уже торжественно представлять Марио, перешел на быструю скороговорку о других гимнастах, а оркестр заиграл «Марш игрушек», служивший в Вудс-Вэйленде своеобразным сигналом бедствия. В манеж высыпала труппа клоунов-акробатов.

Томми действовал без раздумий. Он бросил трапецию и соскользнул вниз по канату. Марио почти тут же оказался рядом.

\- Можно его снять, или надо сетку спускать? – спросил он тихим напряженным голосом. – Хорошо, что у тебя хватило ума просто не прыгать вниз. Если он там со сломанной шеей…

С другого конца аппарата прибежали Джонни и Анжело, и Марио осекся.

\- Эй, подсадите-ка меня…

Но к сетке уже спешила путешествующая с цирком медсестра.

\- Нет, – быстро сказала она, – нельзя его просто стягивать… Если повреждены спина или шея, вы можете сделать хуже. Поднимите меня, мистер Сантелли.

Анжело, кажется, пребывал в шоке. Игнорируя просьбу медсестры, он повторял:

\- Он, наверное, потерял сознание. Просто обмяк, и я его не удержал. И так падал…

Марио обхватил медсестру за талию и без усилий подсадил в сетку. Побалансировав секунду, она склонилась над Папашей – Томми услышал, как она охнула. Потом медсестра кивком подозвала их к себе, и Марио с белым лицом вскарабкался в сетку.

\- Позовите рабочих. Томми, помоги его поднять…

\- Он в порядке? Папаша? Эй, Папаша…

Папашу спустили на землю, Анжело упал на колени рядом с отцом. Но бутафор уже укутывал фигурку в золотых трико, серую, какую-то странно маленькую, в одеяло.

\- Он мертв, мистер Сантелли, – мягко сказала медсестра.

\- Боже, нет… ah, Dio…

Томми показалось, что Анжело сейчас опрокинется вперед, на лицо, и он схватил его за руку.

\- Анжело, ты как?

Джонни поймал Анжело за другую руку.

\- Ну же, дядя Анжело. Успокойся. Давай для начала отсюда уйдем, а?

Анжело, не обращая на него внимания, уверенно сказал:

\- Не говорите глупостей, не мог он умереть. Такое падение не причинило бы ему вреда. Он много раз падал гораздо хуже.

\- Знаю, знаю, – Джонни удрученно качал головой. – Но все равно, пойдем отсюда, ладно?

От гротескности происходящего у Томми кружилась голова. Тесной кучкой они пошли к форгангу. Анжело все еще выглядел странно, но шагал между ними спокойно, без протестов. Только снаружи он вырвался из рук Томми и бросился за медсестрой и людьми, которые несли обмякшее тело в одеяле.

\- Он не мог умереть! – срывающимся голосом выкрикнул он. – Такое падение не могло его убить! Такое падение никого бы не убило!

Женщина твердо положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Дело не в падении, мистер Сантелли. Он умер еще до того, как ударился о сетку. Вероятно, даже до того, как выскользнул у вас из рук. У него просто остановилось сердце прямо в воздухе.

Анжело посерел.

\- Он умер у меня в руках, – он с ужасом воззрился на свои ладони. – Умер у меня в руках, а я его не удержал.

Следующие три часа были ужасны. Тело Папаши Тони быстро и торопливо вынесли со стоянки и отправили в морг. Джонни, нацепив пальто поверх трико, поехал сопровождающим. Закон цирка, бесчувственный, но необходимый, требовал, чтобы больных, раненых, умирающих и мертвых увозили со стоянки без промедления: их просто негде было держать. Анжело сидел в шатре на своем сундуке и сотрясался в тяжелых всхлипах. Мужчины из других номеров, бросив на него взгляд украдкой, поступили с наибольшим возможным в данных условиях тактом: занимались своими делами, притворяясь, будто ничего не видят. Марио, и сам без стеснения роняющий слезы, склонился над Анжело и шепотом пытался его утешить.

\- Он просто разжал руки, – повторял Анжело почти истерически. – Просто разжал руки, и я его не удержал. Я его не удержал. Он просто разжал руки.

\- Анжело, не надо, не надо. Он был уже мертв… он умер еще до того, как коснулся сетки. Ты не виноват, ты не мог ничего сделать.

\- Он умер у меня в руках. В моих руках.

Анжело снова выпростал ладони, посмотрел на них потемневшими от ужаса глазами и опять расплакался. Он все рыдал, трясся и, кажется, даже не слышал, что ему говорят.

В конце концов к ним подошел смущенный Джейк Дэвис и тихонько сказал Марио:

\- Слушай, не хочу вмешиваться, но он так просто не замолчит, Мэтт. Наверное, это шок. Вам лучше напоить его или… не знаю… позвать обратно медсестру.

\- Да, неплохая идея…

\- У Коу Вэйленда в сундуке всегда есть виски, – сказал Джейк и через несколько секунд вернулся с бутылкой.

Налив виски в бумажный стаканчик, Марио решительно протянул его Анжело.

\- Выпей. Давай, дядя Анжело, я настаиваю.

\- Не хочу, – Анжело оттолкнул его руку.

\- Или ты выпьешь сам, или я зажму тебе нос и волью силой, – скомандовал Марио. – А потом ты переоденешься. У нас полно дел перед вечерним представлением.

Анжело проглотил виски и мучительно закашлялся. Глаза его оставались затуманены, но в них уже появились проблески сознания. Он взял стакан сам и с гримасой допил остатки. Руки у него все еще тряслись, однако голос окреп.

\- Да, – сказал он, кашляя. – Все в порядке. Спасибо, Мэтт, я…

Он тяжело сглотнул, но продолжал:

\- Пойду переоденусь. Надо заняться приготовлениями.

\- Боже, – вдруг охнул Томми. – Стелла. Никто не сказал Стелле. А Джонни уехал в… уехал с Папашей Тони.

Он посмотрел на дрожащего Анжело, вцепившегося в руку Марио, и понял, что остается единственным добровольцем.

Шагая к шатру, где переодевались женщины, Томми сообразил, что представление продолжается, а музыка и аплодисменты звучат все так же громко. Неужели вся публика – вампиры? Как они могли увидеть такое и просто забыть? Как могут смотреть на прыжки клоунов и смеяться, будто ничего не случилось?

Он нашел Стеллу возле входа и – даже в расстроенных чувствах – ощутил облегчение: она избавила его от необходимости общаться с матроной и просить передать словечко Стелле Гарднер. Томми не мог зайти в шатер, даже приходись он Стелле мужем. Она в одиночестве маячила возле шатра – хрупкая, почти детская фигурка в старом сером вельветовом пальто поверх платья. Но тот факт, что она сохранила достаточно здравого рассудка, чтобы одеться полностью, в то время как Джонни и Томми только натянули штаны и обувь поверх трико, немного его подбодрил.

Подбежав к нему, Стелла ухватила его за руку.

\- Томми, он в порядке? Что случилось? Он сломал шею? Джонни не успел мне рассказать… Одна из девочек сказала, что его забрали в больницу. Что с ним?

Такую новость нельзя было смягчить, так что Томми и не пытался.

\- Он умер, Стел. Он был уже мертв, когда падал.

\- Нет! – выпалила Стелла и перекрестилась. – Господи, бедный Анжело…

\- Он очень переживает, – и Томми крепко ее обнял.

Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, – двое пришельцев, выброшенные за пределы своего причудливого мира.

Затем Стелла высвободилась странным, очень взрослым жестом и тихо произнесла:

\- Марио надо оставаться с Анжело, а Джонни уехал с те… с Папашей Тони. Но надо сказать Джо и Люсии. Давай отправим им телеграмму, пока они не услышали по радио или как-нибудь еще. Или… слушай, Томми, Люсии будет жутко получить одну лишь телеграмму. У тебя есть деньги? Я ей позвоню и… постараюсь рассказать помягче.

Томми впервые осознал, что внутри этой юной девушки кроется стальной стержень. Он порылся в карманах – нашлось только несколько монеток.

\- На звонок в Калифорнию не хватит. Придется или звонить за счет абонента, или попросить денег у босса.

\- Надо еще кому-то сообщать?

\- Лисс, – сказал Томми. – Могу посмотреть номер в записной книжке Марио. Она живет в Сан-Франциско…

\- Нет, – Стелла мотнула головой. – Лисс ждет ребенка. Если я ей позвоню или мы отправим телеграмму, она слишком огорчится. Я скажу Люсии, а уж Люсия сообщит ей. Побегу искать платный телефон… Нет, стой, Вуди должен разрешить мне позвонить из офиса…

\- Ради такого случая? Конечно, разрешит. Пойти с тобой?

\- Нет, лучше побудь с Марио и Анжело.

Он посмотрел ей вслед – девушке, похожей на ребенка в своем потрепанном пальто – и направился в шатер, где переодевались мужчины, мысленно подготавливая себя к предстоящему.

Это походило на кошмар, который никак не желал кончаться. От всех мужчин исходило молчаливое, болезненно очевидное сочувствие, смешанное с любопытством. Анжело пришлось общаться с полицией и даже подписать разрешение на вскрытие, которое должно было определить, умер Папаша в результате падения или же от остановки сердца или теплового удара.

Анжело сперва заартачился.

\- Нет, нет, я не буду этого делать! Он уже умер! Неправильно его еще и резать!

Только после разговора с капелланом, католическим священником, он, хоть и неохотно, поставил свою роспись. Томми, улучив момент, шепнул Марио, что Стелла позвонила семье.

Подошел и прошел час ужина, но ни у кого из Сантелли не было ни времени, ни желания идти в столовую. Надо было заполнять бумаги. Капеллан оставался с Анжело, помогая ему пройти все эти жуткие формальности. Снова вернулась полиция, чтобы задать Анжело еще несколько вопросов – на этот раз, к счастью, в офисе, вдали от любопытных глаз и ушей. Для Томми опрос еще более усилил нелепость и даже неприличность происходящего, когда невзрачно одетые детективы спросили их всех, в каких отношениях был Анжело со своим отцом. В довершение всего этот вопрос в не самой вежливой форме задали и самому Анжело.

\- Ну что, Сантелли? Как вы относились к старику, а? Часто ссорились?

Лицо Анжело все еще было серым и искаженным.

\- Нет, мы с Папашей всегда ладили.

Потом на его лице отразился запоздалый шок.

\- Dio mio! Думаете, я мог специально что-то ему сделать? Я? Его сын?

\- Всякое бывает, – равнодушно ответил полицейский. – Сыновья частенько пытаются избавиться от своих предков. К тому же у вас была неплохая возможность – в таком-то опасном деле.

Анжело, вытаращив глаза, перекрестился.

\- Dio! У вас совсем стыда нет? – взорвался он.

Томми испугался, что Анжело опять разрыдается, но тот справился с собой.

\- Я любил отца, – сказал он, выровняв дыхание. – Я всю жизнь работал с ним… сколько? С тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать. И после того, как мой брат, Джо, упал с моей сестрой, я был его ловитором все эти годы… все эти годы. Столько лет я ловлю его, и вы думаете, вы смеете думать, что я мог навредить Папаше…

Томми никогда прежде не слышал в хриплом голосе Анжело акцента, но сейчас он вдруг прорезался, почти такой же сильный, как у Папаши Тони.

\- Пусть Господь простит вам ваши греховные помыслы. Мне тяжко знать… знать, что Папаша умер здесь… в этих руках… и без ваших… – он закрыл лицо ладонями и замолчал.

Священник, наклонившись, сказал ему что-то по-итальянски, Анжело ответил на том же языке. Детектив, наблюдающий за ними с растущим беспокойством, пробормотал:

\- Он что, не может говорить по-английски? Прекрасно же болтал несколько минут назад. Что он сказал, падре?

Священник хмуро взглянул на него.

\- Сэр, он всего лишь сказал: «Постарайся объяснить им, как бы я желал, чтобы Господь забрал меня вместо него».

Детектив тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Я поболтал с людьми на вашей стоянке. Они говорят, старик вас всех знатно гонял.

Он окинул взглядом маленький бедный офис, глянул за окно на столпотворение шатров и палаток, фургоны, загроможденный задний двор. На лице его Томми видел презрение и отчуждение. Полицейский презирал их, их всех. Они были для него чужой расой, незнакомой, кочующей, враждебной респектабельным горожанам – людьми, способными на все. Наконец, детектив пожал плечами.

\- Я только исполняю свой долг, мистер Сантелли. Это могла быть и случайность, доказательств-то нет…

С этими словами он вышел из офиса.

Позже Джеймс Вудс пришел в шатер, где мужчины готовились к вечернему представлению.

\- Слушай, – он взглянул на бледное лицо Анжело, – ты уверен, что сможешь сегодня выйти? Я могу отменить ваш номер на один вечер, если хочешь.

Все знали, о чем думает. Местный репортер заснял распластанное в сетке тело и подоспел со своим снимком в газету как раз к вечернему выпуску. «ЗВЕЗДА ЦИРКА РАЗБИВАЕТСЯ НАСМЕРТЬ, УПАВ ИЗ РУК СЫНА». Кто-то, не подумав, принес одну из копий в шатер.

\- Нет, – твердо сказал Анжело. – Я в порядке. Буду выступать.

Томми, несмотря на юный возраст, знал, что после трагедии определенная часть публики приходит на представление снова – посмотреть на номер, во время которого произошло несчастье. И частью этой традиции было разрушить их надежды, проведя номер как обычно, будто ничего не случилось.

\- Послушай, Анжело, я знаю, какие вы, артисты старой закалки. Но не такой я сумасшедший, чтобы выставлять тебя на растерзание зевакам. Ну и пусть парочка вампиров явилась просто поглазеть. Давай я отменю Сантелли – всего один раз.

Джонни и Марио посмотрели друг на друга, придвинулись ближе к Анжело, втянули в свой тесный круг Томми, и Джонни заявил:

\- К черту отмены!

В голосе Марио звучала тихая гордость.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Вуди. Но это все, что мы можем сделать для Папаши Тони, разве ты не видишь?

И Анжело, вскинув голову и сверкнув глазами, резко поднялся на ноги, словно поддерживаемый внутренними резервами гордости и верности традициям. В голове Томми будто наяву прозвучали слова Папаши, сказанные, когда лев поцарапал Анжело: «Сантелли всегда готовы».

Жара все еще окутывала город, густым покрывалом поднималась с земли, но под звездами зарождался слабый прохладный ветерок. Они вышли из форганга и пересекли манеж. Марио и Анжело шагали бок о бок, их накидки ритмично покачивались. У подножия аппарата они разделились на пары – так, словно это была обычная часть номера. Томми поставил ногу на лестницу, и ему показалось, что он различает смущение на лице Джеймса Вудса. Причудливая слабая гордость зашевелилась у него в груди, пробиваясь через сосущую пустоту. Ступив на мостик, Томми подвинулся, давая место Марио, и поймал себя на том, что двигается дальше, освобождая место для Папаши. Вздрогнув, он безотчетно тронул значок.

Из-за случившейся трагедии, нарушившей рутину между представлениями, Джеймс Вудс объявил сокращенную программу, когда каждый номер демонстрировал лишь основное. Такое представление продолжалось около двух часов с четвертью вместо обычных трех. Тройное отменили – с этим Марио согласился – и когда он закрывал номер двумя с половиной (трюком, который обычно выполнял вместо тройного), Томми, внимательно наблюдающий за Анжело, заметил на лице мужчины быстро промелькнувшую панику. Их руки сцепились, хватка чуть соскользнула, но быстро укрепилась. Позже, когда они переодевались, Томми заметил на запястьях Марио одинаковые темные синяки. Марио проследил направление его взгляда, но промолчал.

Безжалостную скорость демонтажа цирка не могли замедлить ни смерти, ни трагедии. Вечернее представление закончилось в десять тридцать, а к полуночи цирковой поезд был готов к отправлению. Перед тем, как идти к себе в вагон, Джонни остановился возле купе Анжело (Стелла, разумеется, даже в сопровождении мужа не имела доступа в вагон для холостых) и спросил:

\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Анжело качнул головой. Лицо его было мрачным и припухшим. Он сидел на нижней полке, Марио и Томми устроились на сундуке, занимавшем практически все оставшееся пространство.

\- Нет, все нормально. Знаете, цирк довольно жестокое место. Я помню, как нам пришлось оставить в больнице Джо и Люсию. Мы уезжали, не зная, жива она или нет. Даже Лисс не могла задержаться. И все, что мы можем, это оставить Папашу Тони в чужом похоронном бюро с чужим священником, который позаботится, чтобы его отправили домой в приличном виде.

Джонни присел на полку позади Анжело и положил руку ему на плечо. Все время сборов люди заходили к ним, приносили соболезнования, тепло пожимали руки, интересовались, нельзя ли чем-то помочь. А потом робко говорили с явной искренностью, а порой и слезами на глазах, как все любили Тонио Сантелли. Как ни мило это было с их стороны, такие разговоры обернулись тяжелым испытанием. Но теперь их оставили в покое, и, хотя все мужчины в вагоне знали и любили Папашу Тони, они дали семье все, что могли: плотно прикрытую дверь, шумные разговоры о своих делах и хрупкую иллюзию уединения.

\- Дядя Анжело, хочешь, я останусь с тобой? – спросил Джонни.

Мужчина покачал головой.

\- И бросишь Стеллу одну? Нет, Джок, иди к ней. Я буду в порядке. А если мне что-то понадобится, Мэтт и Томми здесь, прямо за стенкой.

И снова долгое молчание. Наконец, Джонни сказал:

\- Я тоже думал о той ночи, когда упали Джо и Люсия. В поезде Старра у нас был свой большой вагон, и не успел поезд отъехать, как прибежала Клео и рассовала детей по кроватям. К тому времени, как пришел Папаша Тони, мы все снова ревели. Бедняжка Лисс… помните, как она старалась нас утешить? Марку приходилось хуже всех, выл, не переставая. Он был уже большой, а Лисс все равно посадила его себе на колени и пыталась укачивать.

\- Да, помню, – хрипло согласился Анжело. – Вы все были в таких полосатых красных ночных рубашках, и я ничего не мог с вами поделать, но пришел Папаша Тони, сел на кровать Лисс, посмотрел на вас и сказал… помнишь, Мэтт? Он сказал: «Ну-ну, не время устраивать всенощную, лучше помолиться за вашу мать, чем ее оплакивать». Он достал у Лисс из-под подушки четки и начал говорить «Аве Мария», и вы все один за другим перестали плакать и стали повторять за ним.

И Анжело снова спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Да, – тихо сказал Джонни. – Но идея была хороша.

\- É vero.

Анжело нащупал на полке нить маленьких черных бусин и принялся бормотать на итальянском. Джонни и Марио, склонив головы, вторили ему на английском.

«Апостольский символ» не был знаком Томми, но когда Анжело перешел на «Отче наш», Томми узнал молитву и присоединился к ним. Однако когда они начали «Аве Марию», Томми спрятал лицо, почувствовав подступающие слезы. Он знал, что тоже должен молиться, но мог только горячо повторять раз за разом: «Боже, прошу, будь к нему милостив». Это ощущалось как-то неправильно, словно он играет на публику, драматизирует нечто реальное и страшное. Бесконечные повторения удивляли его, и еще он пребывал в смущении, как и большинство протестантов, перед открытостью католических молитв. Анжело говорил их на итальянском, но Марио рядом с Томми молился на английском, и Томми, слушая звучащие вновь и вновь слова «Аве Марии», забеспокоился. Они все были где-то далеко и, очевидно, находили в молитвах странное успокоение, которое он не мог с ними разделить. Марио, прикрыв лицо руками и закрыв глаза, бормотал:

\- Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная! Господь с Тобою; благословенна Ты между женами, и благословен плод чрева Твоего Иисус. Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, молись о нас, грешных, ныне и в час смерти нашей. Аминь. Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная! Господь с Тобою…

Томми молча сидел рядом с ними, чувствуя, как сжимается горло, а молитва повторялась раз за разом, завершаясь тихим «ныне и в час смерти нашей». В час нашей смерти. В час смерти Папаши Тони. Он отчаянно боялся расплакаться. Казалось, прошло очень много времени, прежде чем они закончили, и Анжело отложил четки. Он выглядел спокойнее, голос сделался тверже. Томми почувствовал, что семья хочет побыть наедине. Он сбивчиво пожелал Анжело доброй ночи, и мужчина обнял его за пояс.

\- Ты знаешь, Том, он тебя любил. Как одного из нас.

\- Я тоже любил его, Анжело, – ответил Томми, зная, что в глазах его стоят слезы. – Как будто он был мне родным дедушкой.

\- Знаю, – Анжело притянул его ближе и поцеловал. – Спокойной ночи, figlio. Благослови тебя Господь.

Вернувшись в свое купе, Томми стянул одежду и залез на верхнюю полку. Он не спал, слушая стук колес и унылый зов паровозного гудка, посылающего в ночь свой вечный плач.

_Кто одинок? Я одино-о-о-ок._

Он больше не знал, появилась ли влага на его щеках из-за Папаши Тони или печали этого плача. Спустя долгое время в купе посветлело от тусклого света из коридора, и Марио, сев на нижнюю полку, принялся раздеваться.

Томми, свесившись вниз, прошептал:

\- Как Анжело?

\- Спит. Медсестра дала пару таблеток, и я смог уговорить его их принять. Убойная, видать, штука. Он отключился за секунду. Тебе, бедолага, тоже не спится? Спускайся сюда, если хочешь.

Томми перебрался вниз.

\- Его смерть сильно пришибла Анжело. Нам этого не понять, – сказал Марио.

\- Они были очень близки.

\- Знаю. Джо и Люсия вышли из игры – не по своей вине, конечно – и у него по сути остался только Анжело, – Марио умолк на секунду. – Хотя, знаешь, я был бы не прочь так уйти. Он никогда не будет старым, дряхлым и больным. И он прожил достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как мы снова выбираемся наверх.

\- Он никогда не выйдет на пенсию и не осядет дома, наслаждаясь спокойной жизнью.

\- А он бы никогда не вышел на пенсию, Томми. Он любил летать. И он умер, выполнив сложный трюк, слыша аплодисменты, зная… Меня должно ужасать, что он ушел неожиданно, не получив шанса примириться с Богом…

\- Насчет чего он должен примиряться с Богом? – спросил Томми. – Он был хорошим человеком!

\- Я все время забываю, что ты не католик. Считается, что умереть без священника и шанса покаяться во всех грехах, которые остались на твоей совести, это ужасно. Но… – Марио сглотнул. – С другой стороны, я очень рад, что он умер в воздухе. Занимаясь любимым делом. Неприятно думать, что Бог может этого не понять.

\- Я бы не стал особенно ценить Бога, который этого не понимает, – яростно сказал Томми.

Сам Папаша Тони не уставал повторять, какой быстрой и милосердной была смерть его родителей.

_А я и не знал. Меня даже не было там, когда они умерли._

И с трагической для своего возраста зрелостью он осознал, что его место действительно здесь, с Марио.

\- Я так его любил, Томми, – сказал Марио. – Он был для меня отцом. Я ведь совсем не помню своего настоящего отца.

\- Марио, он гордился тобой. Он знал, что ты снова поднимешь Сантелли на вершину.

\- Я рад, что смог сделать для него хотя бы это. Я так часто его подводил.

Томми нашел в темноте руку Марио и сжал ее, чувствуя, что сейчас подходящее время для того, что он собирался сказать.

\- Слушай, а ведь Папаша Тони знал о… нас с тобой, понимаешь?

\- Che… Почему ты так решил?

Томми пересказал ему разговор во время памятной партии в шашки, и Марио сделал долгий дрожащий вдох.

\- Я порой подозревал, что он в курсе. И весь покрывался холодным потом, – он приподнялся на локте. – Он доверил тебя мне, Томми. Даже после… после той переделки, в которую я угодил. Ну, я тебе рассказывал.

\- Нет, никогда, – возразил Томми.

\- Как же нет? Я говорил, что попал в неприятности, вылетел из колледжа…

\- Ты просто рассказывал, что был в тюрьме, – пробормотал Томми. – Пару раз пообещал рассказать подробнее, но так и не рассказал.

Настала тишина. Поезд загудел на железнодорожном переезде. В черном квадрате окна мелькнули красные огни, и снова воцарилась темнота – поезд летел через город, оставляя его позади.

\- Я был жутко молод, – начал, наконец, Марио. – Семнадцать. И жутко пьян. Встретил одного паренька из балетной школы. Мы правда только дурачились. Вот только выбрали не то место и не то время, и полиция нас буквально замела. Когда нас стали опрашивать, паренек запаниковал, изменил свою историю и сказал… ну, он сказал, якобы это была целиком и полностью моя идея. В итоге на меня повесили совращение малолетнего и еще парочку вещей. К тому же я был так туп и так пьян, что, когда нас забирали, жутко испугался, что наживу проблем из-за посещения бара, и клятвенно уверял, будто мне уже есть двадцать один. В результате меня оформили как взрослого, а к взрослым с такой статьей отношение мягко говоря не слишком хорошее.

Его голос упал.

\- Мне сказали, что я имею право на телефонный звонок, но я слишком боялся звонить Джо или Анжело и не мог дозвониться до Барта.

Томми задумался, не о Барте ли Ридере речь, но не стал перебивать.

\- Когда я не появился дома и на третий день, Люсия начала обзванивать больницы. В конце концов добралась и до полицейского участка. Папаша, явившись внести за меня залог, разумеется, первым делом сообщил им мой настоящий возраст. Меня перевели в ведомство ювенальной юстиции. Но к тому времени мне уже здорово досталось, я просидел в окружной тюрьме три дня.

Его лицо было мрачное и отстраненное: в мыслях он снова переживал те горькие события.

После долгого молчания Томми шепотом спросил:

\- И что потом? Тебя отправили в тюрьму?

\- Нет. Меня слушали как несовершеннолетнего, судья прочел длиннющую лекцию, велел бросить пить – с тех пор я ничего крепкого в рот не беру – и сказал, что не видит смысла отправлять меня в исправительную школу, мол, там я все равно примусь за старое. Так что меня освободили под ответственность Папаши.

\- И что сделал Папаша Тони?

\- Ну, привез меня домой. Правда, там на меня набросились всем скопом… Люсия плакала, Анжело хотел отлупить меня до бесчувствия, Джо не мог решить, отправлять ли меня к психиатру или звать священника. Но Папаша вступился… ты знаешь, как он это делает… делал. Заорал, что это его семья и его внук, и что он прекрасно сам справится, а я решил, что он меня точно выпорет, не меньше! Но он отвез меня в маленький тихий бар, купил выпивки… Господи, к тому времени я очень в ней нуждался, буквально на части рассыпался. Ты же знаешь, он никогда не пьет, разве что vinoза ужином, но мне тогда купил виски, заставил меня его выпить и сказал: «А теперь, Мэтт, расскажи, в чем там было дело. От Анжело я услышал лишь, как ты нас всех опозорил». Что ж, я и говорить толком не мог, так расстроился, но в конце концов вроде как взял себя в руки. Он посмотрел на меня, как ястреб. «Мэтт. Погляди мне в глаза и скажи: тот мальчик, он хотел того, что ты делал?». Слава богу, я сумел посмотреть ему в глаза и ответить, что да, хотел. Потом Папаша спросил, впервые ли я делаю это с парнем, и раз уж он так достойно ко мне отнесся, я решился сказать правду, пусть он даже меня за это убьет. И я ответил, что нет, я всегда был таким. Папаша тихо выпил свое вино, а затем сказал… Я никогда не забуду ни единого слова. Он сказал: «Что ж, возможно, я дурно тебя воспитываю. Но пусть я сию же минуту упаду мертвым, Мэтт, если вижу в твоем поступке что-то столь скверное, как они говорят. Я не могу сказать, что одобряю это, не могу сказать, что понимаю, но коль уж ты желаешь себе такую жизнь, ты больше не маленький, ты взрослый, и не в моем праве заставлять тебя что-то менять». Он посмотрел на меня очень серьезно и добавил: «Но ради меня, Мэтти, ты должен кое-что пообещать. Обещай, что больше никогда не напьешься и не преступишь закон. Ты мужчина, не ребенок, и имеешь право на собственную жизнь, но когда ты попадаешь в неприятности, то бросаешь тень на всех нас, на всю семью».

Голос Марио был нетвердым.

\- А я-то ждал лекции о грехах. В смысле, по-настоящему ждал. Он всегда был так религиозен. Но он только сказал: «Мэтти, неважно, какую жизнь ты ведешь. То, как ты обращаешься с людьми – вот что имеет значение». И в довершение всего он взял мои руки в свои, и тут-то – клянусь! – я расплакался, как дитя. А он сказал мне не плакать, и что не имеет значения, как меня называют, пока я порядочен и добр к людям, и пока – вот от этого я и рыдал – люди, которых я люблю, неважно, мужчины это или женщины, становятся лучше от моей любви, а не хуже. Потом он отвез меня домой и, как я узнал позже, велел Анжело от меня отстать. Ох, Томми, Томми, я бы скорее с аппарата сбросился, чем подвел его еще раз! И он доверил мне тебя, и я так погано себя насчет этого чувствовал, потому что мне казалось, будто я снова его подвел…

Томми, повернувшись, порывисто его обнял.

\- Нет, Марио, не подвел. Никогда. Он знал и не возражал. Он только хотел знать, счастлив ли я…

\- И ты все еще рад и не жалеешь, piccino?

\- Ты сам знаешь, что нет.

Томми обнимал его, снова ощущая эту внутреннюю правильность, смутное понимание, что Марио взрастил в нем все самое лучшее. Лицом он чувствовал, что щеки Марио мокрые.

\- Значит… значит, нам остается лишь делать друг друга счастливыми…

\- Ты так и делаешь, – прошептал Томми. – Мы оба делаем.

Постепенно Марио перестал всхлипывать, голова его тяжело легла на руку Томми. Через некоторое время Томми осторожно опустил ладонь ему между ног. Парень оттолкнул его.

\- Нет! Только не сейчас, ради бога! Совсем стыд потерял? Его еще даже не похоронили…

Томми задохнулся в негодовании – скорее от резкого отказа, чем от мысли, что каким-то образом мог проявить неуважение к старику, которого действительно любил. Его голос дрожал.

\- Ну что ты за придурок, а? Если он не возражал, когда был жив, то с чего ты решил, будто…

Продолжать Томми не мог. Он впервые так откровенно проявил инициативу, и боль от отповеди была ужасна.

\- Причем тут стыд? Ты так говоришь, будто… если ты считаешь, что мы можем проявить уважение, ничего не делая…

\- Боже, – Марио подтянул его ближе. – Я вовсе не имел в виду… я просто…

\- Ты просто сказал, что он хотел, чтобы мы делали друг друга счастливыми… – Томми поцеловал мокрое лицо, снова протянул руки. – Давай же, позволь мне. Тебе нужно поспать, а так ты лучше уснешь, вот и все.

Но он знал, что дело не в этом. По крайней мере для него это был способ укрепить их связь, доказать себе, что здесь его место, закрыть пропасть, которая сегодня разверзлась между ними, когда Сантелли молились.

Томми сказал умоляюще:

\- Мы часть друг друга. Папаша Тони знал это. И это лучший способ, которым я могу… это доказать.

Марио обнял Томми и пробормотал:

\- Ты ничего не должен мне доказывать, малыш. Я знаю, что мы часть друг друга. И всегда будем.

Гудок паровоза звучал в пустынной ночи. Анжело, одурманенный снотворным, вздрагивал, глядя неспокойные сны. Стелла Гарднер медленно смаргивала слезы, которые не могла вытереть, потому что на плече ее лежала голова Джонни, провалившегося в сон, словно оглушенного горем. В Сан-Франциско беременная Элисса Рензо рыдала, пока не уснула, отвергая утешения Дэвида. Люсия сидела в темноте в старом доме Сантелли с четками в руках и пыталась молиться, но мысли ее все возвращались к представлению десятилетней давности. Старая Изабелла ди Санталис спала урывками, так толком и не поняв, что еще один из ее сыновей покинул этот мир. Даже Марио и Томми в конце концов уснули, успокоенные, в объятиях друг друга. А Антонио Абелардо Сантелли лежал в тихом безымянном месте, один, в чужом городе под присмотром чужого священника, который не знал ничего, кроме того, что перед ним душа, отошедшая к Господу, и больше ни в каких знаниях не нуждался.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

 

1. 135F = 57C

 

 

Глава 26

 

Общая столовая со своим неписаным табу на деловые разговоры за едой лишила Сантелли времени, которое у Ламбета отводилось на всякого рода семейные обсуждения. Только поздним утром Анжело смог собрать всех в углу большого шатра. Рабочие за их спинами устанавливали оборудование. Анжело, хоть и бледный, выглядел спокойным.

\- Для начала нам надо обговорить номер. Если просто выкинуть все трюки, в которых участвовал Папаша Тони, у нас мало что останется. Томми, я видел, как ты делал двойное назад на репетициях. Мэтт, как ты думаешь? Можно вводить его в номер?

Марио, поколебавшись, взглянул на Томми.

\- Пусть попробует разок-другой на тренировке. Если получится, ставь. Только нужно, чтобы кто-то подавал перекладину на двойной трапеции. Номер-то рассчитан на троих вольтижеров и двоих ловиторов. Наверное, можно попросить Вэйлендов, чтобы они нам кого-нибудь нашли…

\- А чем Стелла не подходит? – вмешался Джонни. – Она делает все, что делает Томми, еще и лучше.

\- Ты же знаешь, как Папаша относился к женщинам в классическом полете…

\- Я знаю, как ты относишься, – перебил его Джонни. – Но он ведь выпустил Лисс, когда мы пробовались у Старра. Хочешь сказать, Стелла недостаточно хороша для Вудс-Вэйленда?

\- Джонни, послушай, Анжело не… – запротестовала Стелла.

\- Я никогда этого не говорил, – возразил Марио. – Если уж на то пошло, она летает лучше Лисс…

\- Вот, наконец-то ты это признал!

Марио нахмурился.

\- Я этого никогда не отрицал. Просто есть разница, причем большая. Лисс занималась классическим полетом, а ты учил Стеллу выделывать всякие красивые штучки. Не знаю, впишется ли она.

\- Черт побери, можно же что-нибудь новенькое попробовать.

Резко мотнув головой, Анжело жестом велел Джонни замолчать.

\- Джок, ради бога, давай пока туда не лезть! Стел и так в шоу работы хватает. Пусть поработает с нами день-два, надо ведь кому-то подавать перекладину, а у нее отличный тайминг… сделает пару простых трюков. Как ты, Стел, попробуешь?

Она покосилась на Джонни.

\- Конечно. Если босс не против.

\- И еще одна вещь, которую я хочу прояснить, – сказал Джонни. – Анжело, ты, выходит, теперь всем рулишь…

Лицо Анжело болезненно сморщилось.

\- Спорами мы ничего не добьемся. Поживем – увидим. В следующем сезоне…

\- Я не собираюсь ждать весь сезон, – настаивал Джонни.

\- Джок, не сегодня, – умоляюще сказал Марио. – Поговорим об этом позже, когда все немного уляжется.

\- Тьфу ты, я просто хочу знать, ожидает ли Анжело, что мы будем прыгать по его свистку, или у нас, наконец, будет хоть немного демократии!

\- Машина с двумя водителями далеко не уедет, – тихо произнес Анжело. – А двухголовой мартышке место в репризе.

Марио, нервно ломающий пальцы, добавил:

\- Лично я не против, если Анжело хочет быть главным.

Анжело скривился.

\- Вот уж спасибо, Мэтт. Удружил.

Он посмотрел на Томми:

\- Есть возражения?

\- Не-а. Ты босс, Анжело.

\- Ну конечно, – рявкнул Джонни. – Вы с Мэттом сделали из Томми дрессированного кота! Щелкни бичом – прыгнет прямо в кольцо! Видит бог, я любил Папашу. Он был старым, вечно делал все по-своему, и я не возражал, что он раздает приказы направо-налево. Но одно дело, когда меня гоняет Папаша, и совсем другое, когда Анжело давит авторитетом!

\- Слушай, я не пытаюсь давить авторитетом, Джок. Но в нашем контракте прописано, что в случае болезни или других непредвиденных обстоятельств – а внезапная смерть к ним и относится – обязанность поддерживать номер и артистов на должном уровне возлагается на меня. И я в самом деле самый опытный человек в номере. Если ты хочешь что-то изменить, я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю. Но не сейчас. Ради бога, дай нам всем немного времени. Дневное шоу и без того будет тяжелым, а тут еще ты!

\- Анжело, – начал Томми.

\- Иисусе! – набросился на него Анжело. – Теперь ты начинаешь?

\- Просто хотел уточнить насчет моего контракта, – возмущенно сказал Томми. – Я подчинялся лично Папаше, и он был моим опекуном. Просто интересно, что теперь будет со мной. В смысле, с точки зрения закона.

\- Господи, совсем забыл. Твой контракт дома, в банке – в депозитной ячейке Папаши Тони. Я отправлю Джо телеграмму, пусть разберется. Наверное, надо будет подписать кое-какие бумаги… Ты не против, если я стану твоим опекуном?

\- Я не считаю, что это необходимо, – заметил Марио. – Томми шестнадцать. Может, ему уже можно самому заключать контракты?

\- Узнаем, – пообещал Анжело. – Хотя, по-моему, по калифорнийским законам, если ему еще нет восемнадцати, он должен либо посещать школу, либо иметь опекуна. Юристы Вуди скажут мне точнее.

\- Я не против, если Анжело назначат моим опекуном, – вставил Томми.

\- Что я говорил? – пробормотал Джонни. – Дрессированный кот!

\- Заткнись, а? – взорвался Марио. – Томми вообще не знает, что будет с его контрактом, и то не скандалит. Ты-то чего на Анжело взъелся?

Стелла, как разъяренный котенок, выпустила коготки.

\- Вы все набросились на Джонни, а он только хочет, чтобы было видно, что сейчас двадцатый век, а не какая-то старая диктатура! Разве мы не избавились от Гитлера?

\- Мэтт… Стелла… прошу! – застонал Анжело. – Давайте разберемся после шоу. Наши дела плохи и без семейных перебранок. Папаша Тони едва остыл, а мы уже деремся за главенство! Стелла, если хочешь сегодня днем выйти с нами, я не против… это не оспаривается. Сам схожу к Вуди и получу добро. Такой вариант тебе подходит, Джонни?

Джонни, устыдившись, замолк. Но когда они все одевались к дневному представлению, Анжело подошел к Томми и Марио, которые делили одно зеркало.

\- Мэтт, не делай сегодня тройное, ладно? Закончи двойным с пируэтом или еще чем…

\- Анжело, я уже три дня его не делал. Вуди взбесится.

\- Ну и пусть бесится. У тебя в контракте сказано, что это на твое усмотрение.

\- А еще у меня в контракте сказано, что я буду выкладываться по максимуму. И именно из-за сальто он передвинул нас на центральный манеж. Он будет злиться.

\- И черт с ним!

Марио припудрил пластырь на щеке – он порезался, когда брился.

\- Эй, эй, Анжело, в чем дело? У тебя предчувствие, что ли?

\- Нет, но беда не приходит одна. И… вот дьявол, – выпалил он, – я просто боюсь, что не смогу тебя поймать!

\- Хорошо, – озадаченно протянул Марио. – Как скажешь, ты босс. Кстати, Джонни меня ловил пару раз. Может, пусть он попробует?

\- Нет, – отрезал Анжело. – Просто пропусти.

\- Разумеется, дружище, как скажешь, – согласился Марио. Но когда Анжело ушел за накидками, висящими на стене шатра, вслух удивился: – И какая муха его укусила?

На следующий день Анжело не протестовал против тройного, однако несколькими днями спустя, когда поезд отходил от станции где-то в Индиане, он побарабанил в тонкую стенку купе.

\- Томми, Мэтт, подойдите, пожалуйста.

Томми уже успел раздеться. Он натянул штаны и обувь обратно и вместе с Марио пошел в соседнее купе. Анжело курил, пол был покрыт пеплом. На предложенную сигарету Марио покачал головой, Томми тоже отказался.

\- Сядьте. И слушайте. Я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Джонни скажу позже, но вам решил сообщить сейчас. Я хочу бросить.

\- Бросить? – уставился на него Марио. – Что бросить?

\- Бросить полеты. Нет, Мэтт, дай мне сказать. Даже самая фантастическая удача когда-нибудь кончается. Я летаю с двенадцати или тринадцати лет. Это четверть века, двадцать пять долбаных лет в ловиторке. У Сантелли раньше не было по-настоящему серьезных несчастных случаев, даже Джо и Люсия пережили свое падение. По статистике шансы уменьшаются с каждым днем. Я хочу уйти прежде, чем настанет моя очередь.

У Марио отвисла челюсть.

\- Да ты свихнулся, – проговорил он наконец. – Что мы будем без тебя делать? Ты глава Летающих Сантелли!

\- Ну да! – скептически проворчал Анжело. – Расскажи это Джонни.

\- Я ему шею сломаю!

\- Нет. Это другое, Мэтт. Из меня не выйдет padrone. Я могу раздавать приказы, но управлять… нет. А вот ты, если как следует возьмешься, сможешь. Но пока я рядом, ты этого делать не будешь.

\- Но Джонни не станет меня слушаться! – выпалил ошеломленный Марио.

Анжело стряхнул пепел с сигареты.

\- Тебе придется разбираться с ним самому. Прости, что так поступаю с тобой, Мэтт. Мне правда жаль. Но я все думаю о Тессе. Я так и не успел узнать ее как следует. А сейчас вбил себе в голову, что в любой день все может закончиться, и у меня не будет шанса стать ей настоящим отцом. Я пас. Я вернусь в Калифорнию и заберу Тессу из этого проклятого интерната. У меня есть семья, и такая жизнь не по мне. Если хочешь, считай, что у меня сдали нервы.

\- Но чем ты будешь заниматься?

Анжело пожал плечами.

\- Чтоб я знал. Что-нибудь найду. Может, пойду в каскадеры.

\- Это еще опаснее, чем полеты.

\- Тогда подожду, пока и там сдадут нервы, и уйду оттуда тоже! Я твердо знаю одно – с полетами покончено. Сегодня вечером я отдал Вуди заявление. Он предлагал мне прибавку и Коу Вэйленда в качестве ассистента. Я отказался.

\- Анжело, слушай, – сказал Марио через минуту. – Я поговорю с Джонни. Если сумею с ним столковаться…

\- Это будет легкий путь, Мэтт. Я смогу все валить на парня. Но я не хочу тебя обманывать. Даже если бы не Джонни, я все равно бы к этому пришел. Просто пропал смысл. Не знаю… я будто… не могу… справиться. Каждый раз, когда я тебя ловлю, мне кажется, что ты, как Папаша Тони, отпустишь и упадешь, и я не смогу тебя удержать. Прошлой ночью я лежал без сна, весь в поту, из-за одних мыслей о падении Люсии. Каждый раз, когда ты, или Томми, или Стел отпускаете трапецию, я, черт возьми, будто наяву вижу, как вас поднимают с манежа. Я просто больше не могу, Мэтт.

\- Господи, Анжело, – пробормотал Марио. – Послушай, неделя выдалась тяжелая. Действительно тяжелая. Попроси пару выходных, отдохни, пусть Джок тебя заменит. Возьми себя в руки, а там посмотрим, ладно? Не принимай поспешных решений. Анжело, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь…

\- Да? Я так не думаю.

\- Ты правда так и уйдешь? Так с нами всеми обойдешься? Не только со мной, но и… со всей семьей? – Марио тяжело сглотнул. – Что мы будем без тебя делать? Что будет с контрактом Томми? Что будет с Летающими Сантелли?

\- Тяжело это говорить, Мэтт, но мне плевать, – Анжело зажег очередную сигарету. – Вы уже не дети. Вас больше не надо держать за ручку. Даже паренек достаточно взрослый, чтобы за собой присмотреть.

Он бросил на Томми странный тяжелый враждебный взгляд.

\- Знаешь, Мэтт, я всю жизнь беспокоился об этой чертовой семье. А теперь хочу хоть раз подумать о себе и Тессе. Моей собственной семье.

\- Анжело, ради бога! – взмолился Марио, и Томми почувствовал, что парень готов расплакаться. – Не поступай так со мной… со всеми нами! Ты же мой… мой ловитор, я больше ни с кем никогда не работал. Как я буду делать без тебя тройные и… и вообще? Я всегда говорил, что ты наша опора, только ты держишь нас на плаву…

\- Мэтт… малыш, – Анжело взял Марио за руку. – Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Никому из вас не хочу, но тебе особенно. Джонни и Стел… я знаю, что они справятся. Но и ты справишься – так или иначе. Я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни, собачась с Джонни и пытаясь удержать все от распада. Думал, что смогу, но я просто для этого не предназначен, я даже пробовать не буду!

Марио смотрел на него, в голосе звучали горечь и обида.

\- Папаша Тони всю жизнь пытался возродить Летающих Сантелли. Он поднял нас cнуля. А теперь не успел он остыть в своей могиле, как ты уходишь… бросаешь все, за что он сражался! Как низко…

Марио не закончил – просто сидел, глядя на Анжело полными боли и огорчения глазами.

\- Так и знал, что ты мне это припомнишь, – парировал Анжело и раздавил сигарету каблуком. – Ладно, Мэтт. Не думал, что когда-нибудь кому-нибудь это скажу. Даже на исповеди не говорил, а это что-то да значит. Но знаешь, со мной что-то произошло, когда моего отца вытащили из сетки мертвым. Черт возьми, начнем с того, что я никогда не хотел летать.

\- Что ты несешь? – изумился Марио.

\- Говорю то, что есть. Я не хотел летать. Вот почему… я никогда… никогда не мог понять Терри. Папаша меня толком и не спрашивал. Просто, когда мне было лет двенадцать, сказал: «Ну, Анжело, ты становишься большим и сильным мальчиком, буду учить тебя летать». И я послушался. Это было семейное дело, все равно как если бы мы чинили обувь или торговали макаронами. А потом, когда у меня начало получаться… Ты не помнишь, Лу никогда об этом не рассказывала. Когда Люсия узнала, что Лисс в положении, она закатила истерику. Она такая тихая сейчас, ты даже не поверил бы, что она на такое способна. Она рвала, и метала, и бушевала полночи. Папаше, Джо и Мэттью потребовалось шесть часов, чтобы хоть немного ее угомонить. На следующий день в столовой Папаша сказал старику Лючиано: «Люсия уходит из номера месяцев на восемь-девять. Как нам ее заменить?» И Везунчик Старр ответил, что место Люсии может занять Клео. И добавил: «Этот твой мальчик, Анжело, пусть выступает вместо Клео». Что ж, я не спорил. Ситуация была серьезная, если учесть какими угрозами бросалась Люсия. Мы все боялись, что она убежит и сделает что-нибудь… неразумное. К примеру, бросится под поезд, как грозилась. Вот так. Nonna тогда ездила с нами и ничего не могла поделать с Люсией. Клео было всего семнадцать, перспектива занять место звезды пугала ее до смерти. Мэтт тоже возился с Люсией. Так что я не стал усугублять положение.

Томми не в первый раз задался вопросом, каким человеком был Мэттью Гарднер-старший. Почему оставался в тени и позволил полностью затянуть себя в дела семьи жены. Папаша Тони как-то сказал: «Наша семья пожирает людей заживо». Был ли Мэттью-старший слабым, подобно многим мужчинам, которые женятся на сильных властных женщинах?

_Может, поэтому Джонни так отнесся к Стелле, когда она забеременела? Будто оказывал ей услугу, позволяя не оставлять ребенка._

Анжело продолжал говорить с яростной сосредоточенной горечью, вертя в пальцах незажженную сигарету.

\- Спустя несколько лет после смерти Мэтта… и они переживали это с Люсией почти каждый год… ну, в номер понадобился ловитор. А я как раз им был. И когда Джо и Люсия упали, и Люсия сломала спину, мы все думали, что номеру конец. Я сказал Папаше Тони, что хочу уйти, заняться другим делом. А Папаша ответил, что я – это все, что у него осталось, и что даже я собираюсь его бросить. Он просто не понимал, что кто-то может быть живым-здоровым и не предпочитать полеты еде, например.

\- Да, – медленно произнес Марио. – Именно ты не дал Лу и Папаше удержать Марка.

\- Верно. Единственная серьезная ссора, которая была у нас с Люсией. Я решил, что вам, детям, надо стать теми, кем вы сами хотите. И Лу не собиралась давить на вас так, как она с Папашей давили на меня. Это я договорился, чтобы Марка оставили в Фриско с дедушкой Гарднером и чтобы он ходил там в школу. И я уговорил Папашу Тони отпустить тебя в колледж, но ты сам себе все испортил.

Рот Анжело искривился в странной гримасе.

\- Лучшие мозги в семье, а ты хотел вышибить их, крутя тройные!

\- Анжело, ради бога…

\- Ладно, ладно. Так или иначе, вы все теперь взрослые, и это мой последний шанс… Возможно, единственный шанс заняться чем-то другим. А не ждать, пока я превращусь в развалину, когда состарюсь, расшибусь, наконец, и окажусь прикован к земле.

Марио не сводил с него глаз.

\- И ты вот с такими мыслями жил все это время? И все-таки учил меня тройному, зная, что я могу сломать шею и себе, и тебе…

\- Я не учил тебя тройному, паршивец, – нежно сказал Анжело, накрыв ладонь Марио своей. – Я просто был рядом, пока ты сам себя учил. Да, я знаю, ragazzo, что ты любишь летать, и у Томми такой же пунктик, как у тебя. Так что ладно, у нас свободная страна. Если вам это по нраву, занимайтесь своим делом, пока преисподняя не замерзнет. Но на меня не рассчитывайте.

Весть, разумеется, следовало сообщить Джонни и Стелле, и Анжело огорошил их на следующий день, после дневного представления. Оба были неприятно удивлены и преисполнены вины.

\- Анжело, это из-за того, что мы погрызлись? – потребовал Джонни. – Так и знал, что мне следует держать свой длинный язык за зубами…

Анжело покачал головой.

\- Нет, Джок, не из-за этого. То было просто расхождение во мнениях. Возможно, это немного меня подтолкнуло, но не более того. Если бы я остался, мы бы грызлись и дальше.

\- Но… дядя Анжело… ты даже до конца сезона не останешься?

\- Нет. Я думал об этом. Но Вуди поставит Коу Вэйленда на замену… Вэйленд хочет снова летать.

\- Дядя Анжело, слушай, ты не передумаешь, если я пообещаю, если гарантирую, что до конца сезона ты не услышишь ни от меня, ни от Стел ни словечка поперек?

\- Нет, не передумаю. Не вини себя, Джон, – беззлобно сказал Анжело. – Я просто решил, что хватит с меня полетов. В моем возрасте немногие люди получают шанс начать все заново.

Вдаваться в подробности для Джонни Анжело не стал, и неделя закончилась в молчаливом отчуждении. В Канзас-Сити, во время сильной грозы, Анжело отыграл свое последнее представление, собрал сундук и ушел. Весь цирк сгорал от любопытства, но Анжело не желал устраивать шумиху вокруг своего ухода.

\- Что ты скажешь Люсии? – поинтересовался Марио.

Они с Томми проводили Анжело до автобусной станции, где стояли сейчас, глядя в завесу дождя, в ожидании автобуса на Калифорнию.

Анжело пожал плечами и взял чемодан: сундуку его предстояло отправиться железнодорожной почтой.

\- Я уже большой мальчик. Люсии придется смириться или найти альтернативу.

Лицо его было замкнутым и пустым. Он протянул руку.

\- Без обид, Мэтт?

Марио, сердитый и хмурый, явно колебался. Потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Да, без обид.

И они пожали друг другу руки.

\- Спасибо.

Анжело, увидев, как водитель влезает в автобус и включает подсвеченный знак «Лос-Анджелес Экспресс», повернулся к Томми.

\- Удачи, малый.

Томми, все еще уязвленный, посмотрел угрюмо. Как мог Анжело поступить так с ними, особенно с Марио? Но в конце концов, как и Марио, он протянул руку.

\- Удачи, Анжело.

\- Увидимся в октябре, – Анжело резко притянул Марио к себе и поцеловал в щеку. – Будь осторожен, Мэтт, и не позволяй Джонни наглеть.

Потрепав Марио по плечу, он схватил чемодан и поспешил к автобусу. Марио наблюдал, как Анжело поднимается в салон, а Томми смотрел на лицо парня – холодное, отстраненное, злое.

  _Как мог Анжело так обойтись с Марио? Я же вижу, что ему нет особого дела до Джонни. Но, боже мой, то, что чувствует к нему Марио…_

В гневе и растерянности Томми ощутил, что сейчас мог бы убить Анжело без малейших угрызений совести. Автобус, дрогнув, отошел от остановки. Марио смотрел ему вслед, сжав губы в нитку.

\- Что ж, – сказал он чуть погодя. – У нас представление.

\- Подождем автобус до стоянки здесь?

\- Вот еще. Торчать под дождем и схлопотать пневмонию? Мы возьмем такси.

Но он не сдвинулся с места, и пристальный взгляд его устремился на вход в бар через улицу от остановки.

\- Но сначала выпью пива.

\- Не дури, – возразил Томми. – У тебя шоу на носу.

Марио вздохнул, потом хихикнул.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Поймаем такси и вернемся на стоянку. Хотя, если будет и дальше так лить, никакого дельного шоу не выйдет.

К представлению небо прояснилось, но они все равно с трудом теснились на маленьком сухом пятачке перед форгангом, пытаясь уберечь обувь от грязи. Марио первым озвучил общую мысль.

\- Ну вот, теперь мы одни.

\- До меня только сейчас дошло, – поддакнул Джонни. – Без Анжело в Летающих Сантелли не осталось Сантелли. Ни одного. Трое Гарднеров, Вэйленд и Зейн.

\- Что ж, ребятишки, это шоу-бизнес, – с грубым смешком сказал Коу Вэйленд. – Здесь такое бывает.

Томми заметил, что его рыжеватая шевелюра плохо причесана, а зеленые трико сидят неважно, однако удержался от критики.

«В конце концов, – подумал он с безотчетной чванной снисходительностью, – он не один из нас».

\- Не знаю, как ты, Джок, – возразил Марио, – а я все еще Сантелли. И Папаша сказал, что Томми достоин носить эту фамилию.

Он бросил странно неприязненный взгляд на Стеллу, маленькую и элегантную. Ее светлые волосы были убраны под тиару, украшенную зелеными стразами.

«Где они достали для Стеллы костюм Сантелли? – удивился Томми. – Может, Люсия прислала, когда узнала, что Стеллу поставили в номер?»

Джонни нахмурился.

\- Хочешь сказать, Стелла и я недостойны зваться Сантелли?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Я этого не говорил. Ты сам сказал, что в номере не осталось Сантелли.

Томми показалось, будто Марио хотел, чтобы Джонни заспорил, но тот не стал.

\- Вэйленд, ты знаешь номер…

\- Да знаю, знаю, – нетерпеливо отозвался Коу Вэйленд, дергая крепкими зубами кисею на запястье. – Я ловил, когда вы, ребятишки, еще в песочнице копались.

\- Я хотел сказать, – холодно сообщил Марио, – что мы не успели потренировать тройное. Думаешь, сможешь меня удержать?

Вэйленд упер руки в бока и смерил Марио с ног до головы наглым взглядом.

\- А как же, большой парень, – сказал он с оскорбительной усмешкой, – не такой уж ты и гигант.

Стелла хихикнула, Джонни пихнул ее локтем в ребра.

\- Слушай, здоровяк… – начал Томми, но ему хватило намека на хмурый взгляд от Марио, чтобы умолкнуть.

\- Я тут подумал, – продолжал Марио, – и решил закончить двойным с пируэтом, если ты не против.

\- Обо мне не беспокойся, – откликнулся Вэйленд. – Конечно, если ты считаешь, что не сможешь сделать тройное без своего… – он поколебался, – своего дружка-великана…

Марио, кажется, собирался взорваться, но сдержался.

\- Ты еще не знаешь наших сигналов, – сказал он. – Я обычно в последнюю минуту подавал знак Анжело, сообщал, чем хочу закончить. Это зависит от многих вещей… света, самочувствия и так далее. Мне не нравится решать наперед. Сегодня я закончу двойным с пируэтом, а завтра поработаем над сигналами, ладно?

Коу Вэйленд пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь. Если хочешь крутить свое тройное, вперед и с песней.

\- Я хочу сначала к тебе привыкнуть. Если ты не так меня поймаешь, то вывернешь себе плечо. А если и мне вывернешь, то я тебе шею сломаю.

Вэйленд явно скучал.

\- Хватит ломать комедию, красавчик. Ты делаешь трюки, я ловлю – вот и все. За своими выкрутасами следи, а я уж о своем конце аппарата сам позабочусь.

Марио закусил губу и отвернулся. Накидка Анжело была коротка Вэйленду и смотрелась на нем странно. Когда оркестр заиграл вступление, Марио взял Томми за руку, словно ища поддержки, и Томми сжал его ладонь.

\- И на центральном манеже… Летающие… Сантелли!

\- Не переживай, Марио, – шепнул Томми. – Andiamo!

Марио протяжно выдохнул и посмотрел на него с ухмылкой.

\- Да, – тихо сказал он. – Мы все еще здесь.


	13. Chapter 13

ГЛАВА 27

 

Канзас. Сент-Луис. Оклахома. Даллас. Хьюстон. Как-то утром Томми сидел в мужской раздевалке, осторожно соскребал грязь с обуви и вспоминал, как в начале сезона Папаша говорил: «Когда ты можешь определить штат по цвету грязи…»

\- И правда, – вслух сказал он Марио, который читал журнал на сундуке. – Эта серая дрянь из Миссури ко всему липнет. А в Оклахоме грязь красная, действительно красная, как кирпичи… может, из нее и делают кирпичи?

\- А чтоб я знал, – ответил Марио, не отрываясь от «Плэнет Сториз». – Может, и делают. Какая разница?

Закончив с чисткой и раскладыванием костюмов для дневного представления, Томми отправился побродить по двору. Какой это штат? Над городом пеленой висела мутная жара, откуда-то несло резким, химическим, словно неподалеку находился нефтеперерабатывающий завод. Томми устал от долгого сезона, устал от циркового поезда и нехватки личного пространства. По пути к нему привязался хромой человечек, продававший у Вудс-Вэйленда «Билборд», и Томми купил журнал. Машинально открыл его на разделе с маршрутами, чтобы посмотреть, где выступает Ламбет. Потом вспомнил.

_Интересно, взял ли Джефф Кардифф котов? Он всегда хотел с ними работать._

Томми медленно просматривал «Билборд», выискивая что-нибудь интересное. Фортунати выступили на специальном шоу в Бостоне.

_На севере, наверное, хорошо, прохладно._

В ларьке Томми выпил стакан какой-то сладкой воды – больше льда, чем жидкости – и вернулся к тенту, посасывая обжигающий холодом кусочек. Был ленивый утренний час, артисты читали, чинили костюмы, писали письма. В углу шла карточная игра. Когда Томми проходил мимо Коу Вэйленда, тот быстро захлопнул крышку сундука, пробуждая в Томми былые подозрения.

«Ох, плохо, плохо. Я думал, он бросил пить, когда его к нам поставили. Надо попросить… – тут он оборвал мысль, сообразив, что больше не может поговорить с Анжело, и яростно напомнил себе: – А, не мое дело. До представления еще полно времени, в свое свободное время он имеет право делать, что хочет».

Марио все еще читал. На этот раз на обложке был человек, оплетенный пурпурными цветами, словно угодивший в гигантскую венерину мухоловку. «Стартлинг Сториз». Что ж, судя по картинке, истории действительно были невероятными. Томми не представлял, какую пользу можно почерпнуть из подобной макулатуры, однако Марио читал эти журналы в любую свободную минуту. Опустившись на свой сундук, Томми вновь принялся листать «Билборд».

Марио, отложив журнал, подошел сзади.

\- Цирк Ламбета выступает в Лоутоне, Оклахома, – прочел он через плечо Томми. – Припоминаю я что-то особенное насчет этого города, а вот что именно, никак не пойму.

И улыбнулся быстрой намекающей улыбкой, от которой Томми тут же пришел в восторг и одновременно пожелал провалиться сквозь землю.

Джонни, стоящий на коленях возле своего открытого сундука, посмотрел в их сторону, и Томми сказал:

\- Вроде бы там был торнадо, верно?

\- Вроде того.

Чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеет, Томми отвернулся спрятать «Билборд», Марио же продолжал не спеша и с явным умыслом:

\- Помню и парочку других городков в Оклахоме. Чудный штат, правда? Там бывали очень приятные события.

_Да чтоб его… Надоел уже дразнить при посторонних!_

\- Оклахома, – повторил Джонни. – Ну да. По мне, взял бы кто Техас, Оклахому и весь библейский край и швырнул в Великий Каньон. Есть в «Билборде» что-нибудь еще, Томми?

\- Хорошая фотография Фортунати. Клео и Лионель в Бостоне.

\- Нам бы туда, – сказал Джонни. – Эта жара меня убивает. Когда прочитаешь, дашь мне? Стел собирает вырезки с Клео Фортунати для альбома. Совсем на ней свихнулась… до сих пор злится, что Лисс с ней встретилась, а у нее не получилось. Ладно, пойду перекинусь словечком с Коу Вэйлендом. Этот придурок меня достал.

\- Что он натворил на этот раз? – полюбопытствовал Марио, а Томми навострил уши.

\- Я спросил этого вонючего ублюдка, в каком свинарнике его растили, что он не стирает трико хоть иногда. В такую жару от него несет, как от старого козла. Когда я вонь даже на аппарате чувствую, это уже явно чересчур! В общем, я посоветовал ему постирать костюм и почаще мыться, а он в ответ спросил, не гомик ли я, раз не могу пережить запах пота!

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Он, когда на кого-то злится, всех гомиками обзывает. Не обращай внимания.

Джонни усмехнулся.

\- Я предложил ему спросить насчет этого Стел. Не знаю даже, каким человеком надо быть, чтобы называть всех вокруг голубыми. Так или иначе, я куплю ему кусок мыла и пообещаю, что если он не начнет мыться, то я закину его в поилку для лошадей! Чертов дешевый балаган! Ларри Вэйленд, наверное, до сих пор хранит первый заработанный пятак… как вы думаете, почему он поставил Коу в наш номер, а не взял другого ловитора? Наверняка чтобы сэкономить сотню долларов в неделю!

И он удалился между рядами сундуков.

«Коу Вэйленд – порядочная заноза, – подумал Томми. – Зато Марио и Джонни на него отвлекаются и не грызутся между собой».

Марио склонился над Томми, опустившимся на колени возле сундука, и тихо пробормотал – так, чтобы другие не услышали:

\- Спорим, ты не думал, что у меня такая хорошая память, а, ragazzo?

\- И что мне ответить?

\- Я же говорил, что довольно сентиментален, – шепнул Марио. – Эй, что-то у тебя уши цвет сменили. Ты покраснел?

\- Отвали, – выдавил Томми, – прекрати, Марио!

На них никто не смотрел, но он все равно болезненно остро ощущал чужое присутствие.

Марио со смехом выпрямился.

\- Позже поболтаем, – сказал он и заметил: – На кухне флаг подняли. Пойду-ка поем.

Томми остался на коленях возле сундука. С одной стороны, он был доволен, что Марио еще помнит переживания и накал их первого сезона. С другой, злился за то, что парень поднимает подобные темы прилюдно, когда нельзя толком ответить, не выдав себя.

_Ну и что мне полагалось отвечать?_

Но между дневным и вечерним шоу Томми сделал открытие, которое полностью затмило весь гнев и замешательство. В раздевалке он промолчал. Когда поезд загружали после представления – тоже. Когда они оказались в купе, и поезд тронулся, Марио выговорил голосом, едва слышным за стуком колес:

\- Иди ко мне, Томми. Вроде бы ты собирался что-то рассказать про Лоутон, штат Оклахома, а?

\- Разумеется, – Томми соскользнул вниз. – Но сначала расскажу кое-что другое. Слушай, ты знал, что Коу Вэйленд пьет? Держит бутылку в сундуке…

\- Знаю. Мы брали у него виски для Анжело. И не он один возит с собой спиртное… Люсия тоже возила – если кто-то простудится, или зубы заболят.

\- Я видел, как он пил, – упрямо продолжал Томми. – Пару раз. Не до отупения, но пил. И от него пахло. В прошлое воскресенье…

\- Какое кому дело, что он делает по воскресеньям? Если бы всех, кто пьет по воскресеньям, увольняли, пришлось бы закрывать шоу.

\- Он пил сегодня вечером. Прямо перед представлением.

Марио рывком сел.

\- Стой, погоди минуту. Я знаю, что парень тебе не нравится. Я и сам его едва терплю. Но это правда, Том? Ты не выдумываешь? Не преувеличиваешь?

\- Ты за кого меня принимаешь? – взъярился Томми. – Я бы не стал клеветать!

Марио нахмурился.

\- Прости, малыш. Но это важно. Это серьезное обвинение. Либо ты сейчас замолкаешь, либо выкладываешь как есть.

\- Я сказал, что он пил сегодня вечером. Прямо перед выходом на манеж. Помнишь, я возвращался в раздевалку перед вторым отделением?

\- Я думал, ты отлить пошел.

\- Да, и, кажется, в сортире кого-то вывернуло. Там воняло, а еще я поскользнулся и измазал обувь. Решил вытереть соломой, но оказалось, что на носки тоже попало. Тогда я пошел в раздевалку за новыми, а он там пил. Сразу захлопнул крышку сундука и ушел, но оставил стакан на полу. Я понюхал и… Черт, Марио, я знаю, как пахнет виски!

Марио пристально смотрел на него. Потом сказал:

\- Прямо перед выходом на манеж? Перед номером?

\- Да.

Лицо Марио медленно бледнело.

\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказал?

\- Растерялся, не знал, что делать. Не хотел, чтобы ты выходил взвинченным. Я боялся, но… К тому времени, как я вернулся, уже начинался номер, и я даже не понял, что будет хуже: сказать или не говорить.

\- Надо было сказать. Я бы отказался с ним выходить.

Нахмурившись, он принялся натягивать штаны.

\- Одевайся, Том.

\- Хочешь поговорить с Вэйлендом?

Марио покачал головой. Когда Томми влез в штаны и кроссовки, он велел:

\- Ступай в вагон для женатых и спроси Джонни и Стеллу, хотят ли они пойти перекусить в общий вагон, или мы можем придти к ним в купе. Стел сюда нельзя, а нам к ним можно. Спроси, что им больше по нраву. Скажи, что есть разговор.

Томми набросил джинсовую куртку: поздним августом жара после заката сменялась холодным ветром. Между вагонами дуло, и он поежился. В нужном вагоне он нашел двери с табличкой «ДЖОННИ И СТЕЛЛА ГАРДНЕР, ЛЕТАЮЩИЕ САНТЕЛЛИ» и робко постучал. Ему открыла Стелла, до подбородка закутанная в пушистый розовый халат.

\- Томми! – удивленно воскликнула она.

Он передал послание Марио, и она сказала:

\- Приходите сюда. Одеваться не хочется.

\- Кроме того, – добавил из-за ее спины Джонни, – когда пытаешься что-то обсудить в общем вагоне, надо брать в учет две дюжины пар чужих ушей. Личный семейный разговор лучше устроить здесь.

Они собрались в крохотном купе. Джонни освободил полку для длинных ног Марио и умостился на маленьком складном стуле. Стелла и Томми сели на коврик – часть обстановки, которую девушка возила с собой. Каждый вечер коврик приносили в купе, и Стелла его расстилала – как она сама рассказала как-то в раздевалке, стоя перед своим сундуком. Коврик был старый, вытертый и истрепанный по краям, но, глядя на него, на стул, на вышитый шарф, прикрывающий сундук, Томми подумал: «Она устроила тут подобие дома. Как родители в трейлере у Ламбета». Ему стало интересно, только ли женщины задумываются о подобных вещах.

Джонни предложил сигареты. Марио протянул Стелле невесть где добытую коробочку конфет, которую та пустила по кругу. Некоторое время они ели крекеры с сыром и болтали о выступлении и долгом ночном переезде в Денвер.

\- Ненавижу Денвер, – заявил Джонни. – Какой-то проклятый город. Это там Джон и Люсия…

\- Угу, – согласился Марио. – И отца Томми тоже там порвали. Еще и Анжело досталось.

\- Давайте не будем об этом, – перекрестилась Стелла.

\- Что-что, а тройное я точно делать не стану, – сказал Марио. – Не знаю, что там с проклятием, но то ли отношение виновато, то ли что, а у меня дыхание сбивается.

\- Точно, – поддакнул Джонни. – А у меня вечно наверху голова трещит.

\- Кстати, о невезении, – начал Марио. – Что вы думаете о Коу Вэйленде?

\- Между нами говоря, – сказал Джонни, – я его терпеть не могу. Но к чему ты клонишь? Он брат босса, мы от него не избавимся.

\- Если честно, как-то мне не по себе с ним работать.

\- Мэтт, как я уже сказал, на моем личном пьедестале он тоже не на вершине. Но что мы можем с этим поделать?

\- Очень ценная мысль, очень. С таким же успехом мы могли бы остаться в своем купе. Джок, не будь таким!

\- Если хочешь, можем сделать пару перестановок так, чтобы на тройном тебя ловил я. Не то чтобы я был в восторге от этой идеи… размеров ты порядочных. Либо берем несколько выходных и переделываем номер. Кстати, модернизация ему бы не помешала.

\- Не пойдет, – сказал Марио. – Нам нужны двое ловиторов, двойная трапеция у нас в контракте прописана. До конца сезона шесть недель, а Вэйленд – дрянь, неряха да еще и пьяница.

Оба повернулись к нему.

\- Пьяница? – переспросила Стелла со значением.

\- Не дури, Марио! – рявкнул Джонни. – Пьющие воздушные гимнасты до возраста Вэйленда не доживают. Ну выпивает он иногда, и что? Я тоже выпиваю. Не всем же трезвенниками быть, как вы двое! У нас тут не воскресная школа!

\- Я сказал «пьяница» и имел в виду именно то, что сказал, – напирал Марио, глядя на Джонни.

Джонни вернул пристальный взгляд.

\- Слушай, я, черт подери, тоже не фанат Вэйленда. Но такие разговоры… он же работает с Сантелли. Если у тебя есть доказательства, то выкладывай, и будем думать, что делать. Если нет – закрываем тему.

\- Я что-то такое слышала, Джонни, – тихо вмешалась Стелла. – Он пропал на три дня, ушел в запой, а когда вернулся, Вуди оштрафовал его на пятьдесят долларов.

\- Это ничего не доказывает, – возразил Джонни. – Разве что кроме того, что у него сохранилось достаточно мозгов, чтобы не напиваться на стоянке.

\- Томми, – сказал Марио, – расскажи им то, что говорил мне.

Томми повторил историю об увиденном, и Джонни нахмурился.

\- А вот это плохо. Если бы поймать его на горячем… К Вуди с такими доказательствами идти нельзя. У меня есть идея получше. Все равно пора переделывать номер.

\- Черт, – буркнул Марио.

\- Не заводись, братец. Ты звезда, ты этого заслуживаешь… никто не спорит. Но если не брать в расчет твою славу…

\- Удар ниже пояса, Джонни.

\- Дай закончить, ладно? Можно немного приукрасить номер, сделать его зрелищнее, никого не ущемляя. Наши трюки выглядят слишком простыми.

\- В этом и суть, – тихо заметил Марио. – Делать так, чтобы почти невозможное выглядело простым и легким. Лишняя зрелищность ни к чему. Люди, которые ценят искусство полета, знают, на что смотреть.

\- О боже, снова ты со своим чистым искусством! Это цирк, Мэтт, а не русский балет! Нравится тебе или нет, мы занимаемся шоу-бизнесом. Я подумываю насчет Стеллы. Она выглядит довольно впечатляюще. Можно устроить с ней что-нибудь эффектное.

\- Джок, у нас простой полет на трапециях. Классический. Хочешь чего-то новомодного, попроси Вуди, пусть выставит ее соло. Джули Ли скоро увольняется. Может, Вуди возьмет Стеллу на ее место.

\- Хочешь сказать, – вспылил Джонни, – она недостаточно хороша, чтобы выступать на центральном манеже под именем семьи? Насчет Лисс ты ни разу не возникал…

\- Ну хватит, – Марио вскочил. – Вот что я тебе скажу, Джок. Лисс – гимнаст, а не танцовщица! Она выступала с нами на двойной трапеции и делала пару живописных трюков, чтобы немного украсить номер – и все на этом. Она не была помешана на гламуре и не пыталась вставлять всякие штучки-дрючки в классический полет…

Стелла открыла рот и закрыла.

Джонни вспыхнул:

\- Сантелли не один год строили номер вокруг женщины, и ты об этом знаешь!

\- Но Стел не Люсия!

\- Боже, Лу такой никогда не была! Она не выполняла сложных трюков! Одну показуху! Именно та самая зрелищность, против которой ты так рьяно выступаешь, и сделала из нее звезду! Да что с тобой такое? Боишься, что вторая звезда в семье отодвинет тебя на задний план?

\- Слушай, Джок… – Марио запнулся, сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и начал заново: – Мне не надо ничего такого бояться. С учетом того, что я делаю, едва ли кто-то меня затмит, с показухой там или без. Просто бывают трюки для классического полета, а бывают для чего-то другого.

\- Господи! Если уж на то пошло, тебе и самому не повредило бы немного показухи. На днях я слышал, как кто-то, глядя на твой пируэт, сказал: «Почему бы этому парню не сделать что-нибудь сложнее?»

\- Сразу видно, дурак, – ухмыльнулся Марио. – Этот пируэт – один из самых сложных трюков в номере.

\- Знаю, но черт подери, – заспорил Джонни, – в твоем исполнении он выглядит таким простым, что никто даже внимания не обращает! Мы могли бы обставить номер так, что люди будут в буквальном смысле на краешке кресла сидеть…

\- Такая зрелищность мне не нужна. Это фальшивка и обман, вот и все!

Джонни хлопнул ладонью по сундуку.

\- Мэтт, как ты мне надоел, как ты меня задрал всей этой скромностью и неприметностью! Это же номер! Ты знаешь об этом так же прекрасно, как и я! Ну подумай хоть минуту головой!

\- Так, слушай…

Тут в дверь постучали – негромко, но категорично.

\- Упс, смотрите, что вы наделали, – сказала Стелла и подошла к дверям.

\- Стелла, дорогая, – позвали снаружи извиняющимся тоном, – вы не могли бы там хоть немного тише? Я только что уложила Баки спать, а теперь он снова плачет.

\- Разумеется, – прошептала Стелла. – Прости, Вики.

И с пылающими глазами повернулась к мужчинам.

\- Вики Дэвис, у ее ребенка режутся зубы. Так что очень прошу, выметайтесь отсюда, вы оба. И Джонни, хоть словечко от тебя вечером услышу… хоть словечко! Понял?

\- Да, мэм! – со смехом сказал тот.

Марио тихонько присвистнул.

\- Эй, Стелла, извини…

\- Не трать время! Просто убирайтесь! Прямо сейчас!

Дверь за ними захлопнулась с ощутимым грохотом. Томми и Марио посмотрели друг на друга со смесью восхищения и досады.

\- Кто знает, – пробормотал Марио, – может, в семье все-таки будет вторая Люсия.

Однако к тому времени, как они вернулись в купе, веселость Марио сошла на нет, и выглядел он еще мрачнее, чем прежде.

\- Мы начали с Коу Вэйленда, – он сердито смотрел в темноту за окном. – А Джонни все перевел на номер и как бы туда впихнуть способности Стеллы.

Он залез на полку и улегся, подложив руки под голову и не отрывая глаз от окна.

\- И что нам теперь делать?

Вопрос был риторический. Томми вскарабкался на свою верхнюю полку и не стал отвечать. Порой он мог вывести Марио из приступа дурного настроения – но сейчас был не тот случай.

 

На следующий день Томми снова подошел к Джонни насчет Вэйленда, однако тот лишь нахмурился.

\- Доказательства. Что-нибудь, что можно предъявить Вуди. Тогда, может, и получится. А пока ничего не поделаешь.

Томми следил за Вэйлендом – пока не побоялся, что наблюдение станет слишком бросаться в глаза – но ничего конкретного не заметил, никаких очевидных признаков. А на третий день пребывания в Денвере случилось такое, что ему стало не до шпионских игр.

Они сидели в раздевалке. Томми отправлял одежду в стирку, и только что фургон привез большой сверток с фамилией САНТЕЛЛИ. Теперь он рылся в вещах, выбирая из груды свои носки, брюки и рубашки и складывая их на дно сундука. Марио, стоя на коленях рядом со своим сундуком, начищал лучшие туфли.

\- Хочешь, твои тоже почищу? Нет смысла возиться с чистыми шмотками, когда руки в ваксе. Бросай сюда.

\- Конечно, – Томми протянул Марио коричневые ботинки.

К ним по проходу шел Джейк Дэвис, и Марио поднял брови.

\- В чем дело?

\- Собираю деньги для Фортунати. Большинство воздушников что-нибудь дают.

\- Боже! – Марио сел на корточки. Он был обнажен по пояс, волосы на голове стояли дыбом. – Что случилось?

\- А вы не слышали? Вуди сообщили прошлым вечером, а я позвонил брату… он работает в Бостоне, там, где они выступали.

\- Джейк, что случилось? У нас своих проблем хватало, мы ничего не знаем!

\- Клео, – сказал Джейк. – Пролетела мимо сетки на двойном. Говорят, сломала спину. Точно не знают, выживет ли.

\- Иисусе, – прошептал Марио.

Обувная щетка упала на стопку выстиранных рубашек. Томми, чувствуя какое-то отупение, наклонился подобрать ее. «Клео», – в ужасе подумал он.

\- Это точно. Ты же их знаешь. В смысле, лично. Я их никогда не встречал.

\- Джим Фортунати мой кузен, – сказал Марио, – а Клео выступала с Сантелли не один год.

Говорил он слегка заторможенно.

\- Она сильно пострадала?

\- Так я слышал. Ничего определенного… сам знаешь, слухи. Но она в больнице, и ты в курсе, какая страховка у гимнастов – все равно что никакой. Вот и собираем для Джима помощь.

Для воздушных гимнастов подобные сборы были обычным делом. Марио порылся в кармане и выудил пару банкнот.

\- За меня и Томми. Джонни и Стел, наверное, дадут отдельно.

\- Коу Вэйленд пожертвовал два бакса, – понизил голос Джейк. – Скорее у курицы молока выпросишь.

Он взглянул на краешек протянутой Марио банкноты.

\- Ого… спасибо!

И поторопился прочь.

Марио, забыв про обувь, сел на сундук и уставился в пустоту. Он не слышал, когда Томми к нему обратился, и вряд ли стоило его за это винить. Томми подобрал щетку, навел глянец на ковбойские сапоги Марио и убрал все в сундук. Клео Фортунати, которая смеялась, трепала по щеке Лисс и рассказывала про Барни Парриша, та самая Клео лежит в больнице со сломанной спиной. «Такое случается, – повторял себе Томми. – Что говорил Барни Парриш? Всегда нужно держать в уме возможность сломать себе шею». Но эти мысли лишь сильнее напомнили ему о Клео, рассказывающей эту историю в трейлере Фортунати. Томми моргнул, тяжело сглотнул раз, другой. Тогда с ними был Папаша. И Анжело. И родители были живы. Клео знала его маму.

_Ты копия Бесс._

Глаза щипало.

Марио неподвижно сидел на сундуке.

\- Марио, на кухне флаг подняли. Ты пойдешь есть?

\- Я не голоден, Везунчик. Ступай, если хочешь.

\- Останусь, если смогу чем-то…

\- Нет! – рявкнул Марио. – Иди обедай, парень! Просто оставь меня в покое!

Томми поплелся в кухню. Единственное свободное место за столом было рядом с Коу Вэйлендом, что Томми никак не устраивало. Официант поставил перед ним порцию мяса с картошкой, и он принялся механически, не чувствуя вкуса, жевать.

\- Эй, – позвал Вэйленд. – А где же Модник?

\- Что? – вынырнул Томми из грустных мыслей.

\- Твой старший брат. Начальничек. Где он? Сел на диету? Бережет красивую талию?

\- Отвали, – сказал Томми. – Он просто узнал про Фортунати. Клео старый друг его матери. Он расстроен.

Грубое привлекательное лицо Вэйленда вдруг сделалось серьезным.

\- Ну да, поганое дело. Я сам не знаком с Фортунати, но не повезло им. Знаешь, Рыжий, может, все не так уж паршиво. Такие вещи всегда преувеличивают.

Томми против воли осознал, что здоровяк пытается быть дружелюбным.

_Он хочет меня ободрить._

Что-то внутри противилось этой мысли. Томми не хотелось думать о Коу Вэйленде лучше, чем прежде. Не хотелось признавать, что он тоже может быть человечным. И все же Томми подумал: «Разумеется, он ведь тоже летает. Когда с одним воздушником случается несчастье, все остальные тоже огорчаются, даже такие, как Вэйленд. Подобные вещи заставляют осознать, что беда может произойти с любым, в любое время».

К дневному представлению Марио как будто взял себя в руки. Воспитанный на железной дисциплине Сантелли, он ни словом не обмолвился о Фортунати. Но когда они со Стеллой лезли на аппарат, Томми заметил, как напряжена челюсть Марио, и понял, что парень сильно нервничает. А ведь обычно на вершине аппарата Марио прямо светился. Томми невольно вспомнил день на зимней квартире Старра, когда они закончили показ для Фортунати. Взявшись за перекладину двойной трапеции рядом с Марио, он отбросил эти мысли.

_Когда ты летаешь, больше ничего не имеет значения. Ничего. Важно только ровно сойти с мостика._

Они раскачивались бок о бок, но внутренние часы нашептывали Томми: «Неправильно… не получится…» Они сумели благополучно попасть к ловиторам и ровно вернуться, но, прыгая на мостик, Томми потерял равновесие и упал на Стеллу.

\- Смотри, что делаешь, ragazzo! – рыкнул Марио и начал готовиться к тройному.

_Тогда, у Старра, Клео кинулась к Марио обниматься и поздравлять. Папаша так гордился им. А теперь Папаша мертв, а Клео, быть может, умирает…_

На лице Марио мелькнул ужас. Томми захотелось закричать, упросить его не делать сегодня тройное, только не сегодня…

Марио взялся за перекладину, раскачался, сделал первый кувырок…

_Боже, он сейчас упадет!_

В руки Коу Вэйленда Марио не попал – полетел вниз, ужасающе вялый. По трибунам пронесся приглушенный стон. Марио сумел перевернуться на спину, но падение было неуклюжее и приземление тоже. Вместо того чтобы лезть наверх для второй попытки, позволенной после неудачного тройного, Марио потряс головой и знаком велел им спускаться. Томми, выполнив искусное сальто в сетку, которым они завершали номер, ощутил укол сожаления и сочувствия: он и сам ненавидел, если трюк не получался на представлении.

_Не стоило ему сегодня пробовать._

Когда они под аплодисменты покидали манеж, Томми прошептал:

\- Ты в порядке?

У Марио было серое измученное лицо.

\- Да, просто упал на больное запястье.

\- Пусть Джонни в раздевалке посмотрит. Ему хорошо даются такие штуки.

Больше Томми ничем не мог помочь.

В шатре Джонни долго разминал Марио плечи, забинтовал ему руку и в кои-то веки не отпускал скверных шуточек. Марио сидел с одеялом на плечах и дрожал: падение сильно его потрясло. Томми сбегал за кофе и сэндвичем, но парень глянул на еду с отвращением:

\- Не хочу.

\- Но ты же не обедал, – едва ли не со слезами заспорил Томми. – Тебе надо поесть.

Джонни, закончив перевязку, сказал:

\- Ну же, синьор Марио, только не закатывай нам истерику. Что бы сказал Анжело, если бы увидел?

Марио, издав долгий дрожащий вздох, глотнул кофе. Взял сэндвич здоровой рукой и вдруг усмехнулся, пусть и слабой тенью прежней улыбки.

\- Ладно, ребята, ладно.

К вечернему представлению он выглядел уже относительно нормальным. Правда, запястье у него явно болело, и тройное Марио делать не рискнул – закончил двойным с пируэтом. Однако аплодисменты он принял с обычными живостью и весельем. Тем не менее, после шоу, в поезде, Марио погрузился в горькое молчание. Томми так и подмывало слезть к нему на полку и утешить, но что-то в холодном отстраненном выражении его лица удерживало от этого поступка.

Томми долго не спал – лежал, слушая дыхание Марио, и думал: «Он тоже не спит… Сезон покатился к черту». В конце концов, не выдержав напряженной тишины внизу, Томми перегнулся через край полки и позвал:

\- Марио, ты спишь?

\- Оставь меня, Везунчик, – ответил Марио довольно спокойно, но терпение его явно висело на волоске. – Просто помолчи, ладно?

Томми лег обратно. На секунду он разозлился.

_Ну и черт с ним, пусть страдает, если хочет._

А потом на смену злости пришла тревога.

Что случилось с Марио?

_Что с ним происходит?_


	14. Chapter 14

АНТРАКТ (1947-1952)

 

ГЛАВА 1

 

Лишь с утренним светом, забрезжившим в окне, Томми удалось уснуть. Проснулся он, когда поезд остановился на пустынной станции – под протестующие крики зверей и грохот локомотива. Измученный Марио спал мертвым сном. Он не шелохнулся, даже когда Томми, одеваясь в тесном купе, стукнулся о его полку. В кухне Марио появился поздно, отмахнулся от своего обычного завтрака и проглотил несколько чашек черного кофе. Официанты принялись убирать столы, один подошел к Марио и протянул желтый конверт.

_Телеграмма. Что еще?_

Пока Марио разрывал конверт, все столпились вокруг в ожидании. Вздохнув с облегчением, парень протянул листок Джонни.

\- Ради разнообразия хорошая новость.

Стелла и Томми, вытянув шеи, прочли через плечо Джонни:

У ЭЛИССЫ ДОЧЬ САН-ФРАНЦИСКО 5.45. НАЗВАЛИ КЛЕО МАРИЯ РЕНЗО. ОБЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ. С ЛЮБОВЬЮ ДЖО.

\- Вот и прекрасно, – пробормотала Стелла. – Лисс говорила, что хочет дочку. Надо будет отправить ей цветы, Джонни.

\- Конечно, детка, как скажешь, – ответил Джонни. – Клео Мария, значит? Вполне логично, если учесть, как Лисс относится к Клео. Эй, когда будем посылать Лисс цветы, надо и Клео отправить, да?

\- И записку, – добавил Томми. – Клео обрадуется, узнав, что Лисс назвала дочку в ее честь.

Марио снова взял телеграмму и задумчиво на нее уставился.

\- Ну, хоть с этим покончено.

\- Во всяком случае, на год, – с сарказмом уточнил Джонни. – Учитывая ее придурка-мужа, не удивлюсь, если детишек будет штук шесть, а то и восемь. Ну, если именно этого Лисс хочет в жизни, я надеюсь, она счастлива.

Марио рывком встал, оттолкнул стул и ушел. Больше он не вернулся.

Позже Томми в компании Джонни и Стеллы отправился в город. Они заказали пересылку цветов и записок с пожеланиями всего наилучшего от всей семьи для Лисс и Клео, причем Томми настоял, чтобы имя Марио тоже там значилось. Затем Томми возился с оборудованием, пока на кухне не подняли полуденный флаг. Быстро покончив с обедом – Марио так и не появился – Томми отправился в раздевалку. В такое время она обычно пустовала, но сегодня там все же был один человек – Марио. Он вытащил накидки из шкафа и развешивал их на брезентовой стене. Когда Томми подошел к нему, парень обернулся, обнял его и притянул к себе.

\- Эй, – тихо сказал он Томми на ухо. – Мы все еще не поговорили про Лоутон, штат Оклахома.

На секунду Томми стало приятно, потом он вдруг забеспокоился и мягко отстранился.

\- У нас будет для этого куча времени, а сейчас надо готовиться к представлению.

\- У нас есть время, – Марио потянул его обратно.

\- Ты что, свихнулся? – голос Томми задрожал. – Тут в любую минуту может появиться целая толпа.

\- Расслабься. Они все либо обедают, либо проверяют аппараты снаружи. А мы с тобой успеем быстренько…

И он, приблизив губы к уху Томми, прошептал, что именно они быстренько успеют. Томми, шокированный и разозленный, отскочил.

\- Да ты совсем сдурел! Сам же мне говорил, что для всего есть свое место и время! А сейчас никак не время и уж точно не место, дурак!

Марио, плотно сжав губы, смотрел на него.

\- С каких это пор ты сделался таким осторожным?

\- Должен же им быть хоть кто-то. Ну же, Марио, прекращай дурачиться. Сколько раз мы выходили сухими из воды. Удача нам еще понадобится, давай не будем искушать судьбу.

\- Ты кого, черт побери, пытаешься впечатлить? Или тебе религия ни с того ни с сего в голову ударила?

\- Марио, а что тебе в голову ударило? Отвали от меня! – теперь Томми по-настоящему разозлился. – На тебя вечно что-то находит, уж не знаю что на этот раз, и ты вечно вымещаешь свое настроение на мне! Начинаешь психовать и лезешь затевать ссору. Я уже устал быть твоей боксерской грушей!

\- У меня есть для тебя слово получше, – ощерился Марио и сказал эпитет, который Томми прежде ни разу не слышал.

Томми остолбенел, а парень неприятно засмеялся.

\- Что, не любишь грязные разговоры? Слово не понравилось? Но ты никогда не возражал против того, чтобы быть… – и он повторил снова.

Томми дернулся так, будто Марио его ударил. Впрочем, этот удар был даже хуже физического.

\- Слушай, – сказал он, пытаясь держать себя в руках, – есть большая разница между тем, что происходит в нашем купе за запертой дверью, и тем, что ты пытаешься затеять в раздевалке, куда в любой момент может ввалиться половина цирка. Что с тобой такое? Ты же сам все время повторял, какими осторожными…

Голос его подвел.

\- Так и знал, что ты однажды мне это припомнишь, маленький паршивец.

Марио схватил Томми за руку и больно заломил ее за спину. Томми, вскрикнув, попытался освободиться, но Марио повалил его и, невзирая на молчаливое яростное сопротивление, прижал к полу, встав коленом на спину и продолжая заламывать руку.

\- Скажи вслух! Не упрямься! Ты ничем не лучше меня! Скажи, кто ты, чтоб тебя!

\- Какого черта… – в дверях стояли Джейк Дэвис и один из клоунов.

\- Валите отсюда! – оскалился Марио. – Это наше личное дело!

И он вывернул руку Томми так, что тот не смог бы и на дюйм двинуться без риска вывихнуть плечо.

\- Скажи, – потребовал Марио на грани слуха. – Скажи, маленький самонадеянный педик, скажи!

\- Я убью тебя, – выдавил Томми.

Марио безжалостно усилил хватку. Боль вгрызалась в руку, на лбу выступил пот, перед глазами встала красная пелена, и сквозь нее пробивались голоса. Сказать это вслух, подумал Томми в замешательстве, означало бы превратить все, что между ними было, в нечто грязное и больное.

\- Ну же, Марио, – услышал он голос Джонни, – снова бьешь паренька? Отпусти, ты ведь ему плечо вывернешь.

\- Отпущу, конечно, – пообещал Марио с той утрированной безумной веселостью, которая приходила в разгар его приступов гнева. – Как только скажет то, что я попросил, так сразу и отпущу.

Томми, белый от боли и унижения, сумел посмотреть на лица вокруг – большая часть людей явно забавлялась. Видно, услышав смех Марио, они приняли происходящее за шутку.

Коу Вэйленд сказал с высоким резким смешком:

\- Давай, Томми, проси пощады, скажи, что будешь хорошим мальчиком.

Джонни неловко приблизился к ним.

\- Бога ради, парни, хватит идиотничать. Отпусти паренька, Мэтт, ему же больно.

Марио не двигался. А Томми, будучи не в силах больше терпеть, сдался и шепнул:

\- Марио… отпусти. Пожалуйста.

\- Скажи, – пробормотал Марио, – а не то я тебе руку сломаю.

\- Членосос, – прошептал Томми и, почти всхлипывая, упал лицом в грязный пол.

_Как он мог? Что на него нашло? Ему что, нравится причинять мне боль? И точно ли именно мне?_

Марио громко рассмеялся. Полотнища тента шевелились на ветру, пятна солнечного света, пробиваясь сверху, причудливо танцевали на красивом точеном лице. Томми закрыл глаза.

_Почему? Почему? Почему?_

Марио и прежде бывал жесток, но никогда с таким явным концентрированным садизмом.

_Как тем вечером, когда мы подцепили двух девушек. Будто в него что-то вселяется._

И, вспомнив, как все началось, Томми с неожиданным отчаянием подумал: «Лучше бы они поймали нас на горячем. Это было бы по крайней мере честно».

\- Что ты себе думаешь, старший братец? – потребовал Джонни. – Только что дали сигнал к параду. Томми, вставай, одевайся… обязательно было затевать драку прямо перед шоу?

Томми, дрожа, поднялся. Вытащил доску, которая, будучи установленной на два сундука, служила туалетным столиком, и поставил на нее зеркало. Плечо словно молотком отдубасили. Томми осторожно им подвигал, потом еще раз – свободнее. Затем опустился на сундук и принялся разуваться. Когда позади прошел Марио, Томми прошипел ему в спину:

\- Сукин сын!

Марио, посмотрев искоса, сел и бросил Томми сверток, помеченный «Т.САНТЕЛЛИ» – костюм для парада. Из своего свертка парень достал широкий халат и принялся застегивать его поверх уличной одежды.

\- Эй, ты бы лучше трико под низ надел, – повернулся к нему Джонни. – А то не успеешь переодеться к акробатическому номеру.

Марио даже головы не поднял.

\- За свой костюм поволнуйся, а со своим я как-нибудь справлюсь.

\- Мэтт, я ведь только сказал…

\- Лезь сам на этого проклятого верблюда, если он тебя так заботит! – рявкнул Марио.

Джонни снял штаны, обернул набедренную повязку поверх трусов и принялся наматывать тюрбан.

\- Ну ладно, синьор Марио, но если нам впаяют штраф за опоздание, вычтем из твоей     зарплаты. Готов, Том?

Они забрались на верх импровизированной мачты, внизу расстилалось бурлящее море животных, платформ и полуодетых девиц.

\- Какого черта у вас случилось? – спросил Джонни краешком рта.

Томми, цепляясь за неровное дерево, пробормотал:

\- Кажется, он был в плохом настроении и искал, на ком бы выместить.

Джонни присвистнул.

\- Вот черт. На моей памяти только Анжело мог его приструнить, когда ему моча в голову ударяла. Слушай, Том, нельзя такое терпеть, давай я с ним поговорю.

Томми, несмотря на больное плечо и подавленное настроение, не был готов к такому шагу.

\- Джонни, мне защитники не нужны.

\- Но ты ведь вполовину меньше него, Везунчик, – напомнил Джонни с непривычной заботой, – и тебе приходится с ним жить. Не могу я стоять рядом и смотреть, как он тебя избивает.

\- Почему бы тебе не перестать совать нос в чужие дела?

\- Ну смотри, упрямец, – уязвленно фыркнул Джонни. – Если он сломает тебе шею, плакаться ко мне не приходи.

Томми невольно рассмеялся.

\- Что тут такого смешного?

\- Ты и Марио, – объяснил Томми. – Прямо из одного теста вылеплены. Два сапога пара.

\- Ну разумеется, – ухмыльнулся Джонни. – Потому и терпеть друг друга не можем.

Но к тому времени, как платформа пришла в движение, веселье кончилось. Томми был испуган и в то же время разозлен: чувство защищенности стремительно сходило на нет – словно он на середине кача обнаружил, что сетка куда-то пропала. Это ощущение заставило его задуматься о кошмаре, который он видел когда-то, но никак не мог припомнить.

Томми старался себя успокоить.

_Оставляй все чувства внизу. Что бы ни случилось. Иначе мы разругаемся._

Марио никогда не проделывал подобного перед представлением, и Томми гадал, сможет ли он выйти на номер как ни в чем не бывало.

Обогнув три манежа, платформа вернулась к форгангу. Томми слез вниз и помчался переодеваться, на ходу разматывая тюрбан. К акробатическому номеру ему удалось мало-помалу привести чувства в порядок. Стойка, кувырок, удержать Стеллу на руках, бросить ее на плечи Джонни – он только поморщился, когда вес пришелся на пострадавшее плечо. К тому времени, как они собрались в шатре готовиться к полету, тревога сменилась ровной сдержанностью. Марио возился с лентой, обматывая запястье. Томми подошел прямо к нему и отчетливым ясным голосом попросил:

\- Поможешь?

Марио, склонившись, принялся закреплять на запястье Томми кожаную ленту поверх защиты, а потом вдруг поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга – тяжело, непримиримо, с чувством столь сильным, что Томми не сразу смог разобрать, страсть это или ненависть. Затем оба одновременно кивнули, и без слов сделалось ясно, что обоим вспомнилось старое обещание.

_Оставлять все чувства внизу._

Выпрямившись, Марио взял Томми за плечо, осторожно подвигал его в суставе и обронил:

\- В порядке.

Томми кивнул. Это даже не было перемирием. Томми просто отбросил все несущественное. Плечо еще потягивало, но он на секунду забыл, как это произошло – его волновало лишь, как недомогание скажется на номере.

Джонни накинул на плечи Томми накидку.

\- Вэйленд, – резко позвал Марио, – ты идешь?

\- Сейчас.

Здоровяк, поднявшись на ноги, едва не своротил свое ведро с водой. Томми прищурился.

_Я все еще не могу ничего доказать. На земле он неуклюжий ублюдок, почему же так хорош в воздухе?_

Возле форганга к ним присоединилась Стелла, похожая в своей зеленой накидке на бойкую птичку. На манеже, когда вольтижеры и ловиторы разделились, Джонни быстро сказал Марио:

\- Договорился с капельмейстером насчет Стеллы.

И они полезли на аппарат.

Двойная трапеция прошла на ура: Марио и Томми одновременно сошли с мостика, былой идеальный тайминг, видимо, снова работал. Когда убрали вторую ловиторку, Томми вздохнул с облегчением, однако Марио нахмурился и, поставив ладонь козырьком, вгляделся в дальний конец аппарата. В ловиторке полагалось оставаться Коу Вэйленду, однако сейчас там раскачивался Джонни, а инспектор объявил имя Стеллы. Марио удивленно застыл, но по обыкновению плавно обошел Стеллу, пропуская ее вперед. На этом этапе он, ориентируясь на оставшееся время, говорил ей, какой трюк делать, сейчас же девушка мотнула головой.

\- Мы с Джонни кое-что придумали. Следи за трапецией, не бросай слишком рано.

И Стелла принялась раскачиваться. После нескольких качей она разжала руки, сделала полтора оборота, и Джонни поймал ее за лодыжки. Некоторое время Стелла, красуясь, оставалась в этой позе. Марио уже готовился подать трапецию, но застыл: Джонни и Стелла, продолжая раскачиваться вместе, разразились серией красивых движений, взятых – как сообразил Томми – из их старого номера на двойной трапеции. Публика, напряженно ожидавшая возвращения гимнастки на мостик, стихла, сбитая с толку, а потом взорвалась аплодисментами. Наконец, по сигналу Джонни Марио подал перекладину, и Стелла прыгнула обратно на мостик. Марио схватил ее за руку. Со стороны это выглядело поддержкой, но Томми слышал, как парень прошипел:

\- Ты что вытворяешь, маленькая сучка? Кто тебе сказал такое делать?

\- Джонни, – откликнулась Стелла, с улыбкой махая трибунам. – С ним и разбирайся.

Марио побелел от ярости.

\- В этой семье, – сказал он, пока капельмейстер подавал знак к барабанному бою, предвещающему тройное сальто, – мы договариваемся о трюках _до_ того, как выходим на мостик, а не после. Выкинешь еще что-нибудь в этом духе, Стелла, cara, и я тебе шею сломаю.

\- Джонни…

\- Здесь не Джонни распоряжается.

Стелла пожала плечами.

\- Я слушаюсь Джонни. Иди, Марио.

И подвинулась, пропуская его вперед. Томми понял, что в ловиторке снова Коу Вэйленд – раскачивается, готовясь к трюку.

\- Не надо сегодня, Марио, – прошептал Томми. – Сделай двойное с пируэтом…

\- Ну вот, теперь ты начинаешь, – бросил парень.

А инспектор уже выкрикивал:

\- …тройное сальто в руки ловитора – самый опасный из воздушных трюков. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте тишину, пока Марио Сантелли в воздухе…

Марио, грациозно изогнувшись, раскачивался, Томми вцепился в значок со Святым Михаилом. Кувырок, второй…

_Опять не удалось!_

Марио тяжело упал в сетку. Трибуны приглушенно загудели. Улыбнувшись, парень поклонился и весело помахал зрителям, но как только он собрался лезть наверх для второй попытки, инспектор резко дунул в свисток, и на манеж выскочили «свободные» лошади. Томми схватил трапецию и нырнул с нее вниз, приземлившись позади Марио. Тот, бледный, с искаженным лицом, смотрел на инспектора.

\- Какого черта…

\- Это я дал ему сигнал, – пояснил Коу Вэйленд, увлекая обоих к форгангу. – Ты сегодня не в форме, Мэтт.

Марио крутнулся к нему.

\- С какой стати ты решил, что можешь раздавать команды? Чертов пьяница! Вечно все портишь! Да любой новичок может раскачиваться выше и быстрее, чем…

\- Тише, Мэтт, тише, – Джонни положил руку ему на плечо. – У тебя и с Анжело не всегда получалось, причем здесь Вэйленд? Больно?

Он взял Марио за локоть.

\- Ого, какой ожог. Пойдем, братец, чем-нибудь смажем.

Марио оттолкнул его ладонь.

\- И раз уж мы заговорили о тех, кто портит номер, кто велел Стелле делать трюк, который я не одобрил?

Джонни дернул плечами.

\- Ну я. В этом номере есть место для чего-то красочного.

\- Значит, теперь ты номера ставишь?

\- О Боже, – совсем потерял терпение Джонни, – почему каждое шоу должно быть одинаковым? Нормально же получилось?

\- Нет, не нормально! – завопил Марио. – Это были долбаные упражнения для одиночной трапеции! В классическом полете они так же уместны, как парочка клоунов!

\- Господи. А по мне, неплохо получилось, и зрителям понравилось.

\- Ты знаешь правила Летающих Сантелли, – холодно сказал Марио. – На представлении не должно быть никаких трюков, не отработанных на репетиции и не согласованных с остальными. Я знаю, Стелла, что это была идея Джока, но ты не будешь летать три дня. И если нас за это оштрафуют, выплатишь штраф.

\- Эй, минутку, – заспорила девушка.

\- Кто дал тебе право… – начал Джонни.

Томми глубоко вдохнул.

\- Марио – старший в номере, Джонни, и ты это знаешь. Ввести новый трюк в номер можно правильно и неправильно. Ты поступил неверно.

«К тому же, – мысленно продолжил он, – какого черта ты выбрал именно этот день, когда Марио и так на коне».

\- И нам обязательно ругаться прямо тут?

\- Ага, нас все услышат, – согласился Коу Вэйленд. – Хватит выпендриваться, Мэтт. Лично я совсем не против.

\- Отвали, Вэйленд, – рассвирепел Марио. – Это семейное дело, не суй сюда свой длинный нос!

Поведение Коу Вэйленда Томми никогда не нравилось, но даже Папаша Тони не одобрил бы такой выпад в сторону человека, участвующего в номере – неважно, члена семьи или нет. Папаша всегда много орал на Томми и Стеллу, но то было на репетициях, на представлениях же он вел себя безукоризненно вежливо.

Вэйленд скривился.

\- Да, босс, – пробормотал он и ушел в сторону раздевалки.

Джонни приобнял Стеллу за плечи.

\- Иди одевайся, детка. Потом вернешься, и мы все обсудим.

\- Уже обсудили, – возразил Марио.

Джонни повернулся к нему.

\- Слушай, ты сегодня всех давишь авторитетом направо и налево, но заруби себе на носу одну вещь. Можешь издеваться над пареньком, если он тебе позволяет. Попробуешь замахнуться на меня – увидишь, что я вполне способен за себя постоять. Но Стелла… Послушай меня, очень внимательно послушай. Путешествуя с балаганом, я немного научился читать по губам. И если ты еще хоть раз обзовешь Стеллу, Мэтт, будешь разговаривать сквозь выбитые зубы.

\- Джок, что ты пытаешься доказать? Хочешь, чтобы она стала звездой? Чтобы я ушел? Хочешь стать главным?

\- Ох, ради Бога, давай не будем, – Джонни отвернулся. – Я здесь стою, весь мокрый, зарабатываю пневмонию, и от высоты у меня разболелась голова. Продолжим в более подходящее время, ладно?

Томми вернулся в раздевалку. Коу Вэйленд, натягивающий штаны, смерил его мрачным взглядом. Томми снял трико и подтянул к себе ведро. Окунув мочалку в ледяную воду, он понял, что ослаб и весь дрожит. Как бы сейчас хотелось в уют семейного трейлера, где можно переодеться, вымыться и – если надо – повздорить одним, без двух-трех дюжин артистов, постоянно снующих рядом. Когда в раздевалке появился Марио, Томми не стал оглядываться, но, закончив переодеваться, он понял, что парень – как был, в сценическом костюме – уселся на сундук и не двигается.

\- Марио, – тихо позвал Томми, склонившись над ним, – если ты будешь просто вот так сидеть и подхватишь простуду, легче тебе не станет. Ты сам мне все время повторял.

Марио поднял осунувшееся лицо.

\- Уйди, Том… ради Бога… да оставь же меня в покое!

Томми, вздрогнув, выдернул из сундука свитер, натянул его поверх рубашки и в ярости бросился к кухне.

_Пошел он к черту! Пошел к черту!_

Незадолго до вечернего представления Джонни хлопнул перед Марио развернутую газету.

\- Смотри сюда! Думаешь, нам такая слава нужна?

«СКАНДАЛ В ЦИРКЕ ВУДС-ВЭЙЛЕНДА», – прочел Томми.

\- Вот, послушай, – с отвращением сказал Джонни. – Буйные Сантелли ссорятся во время полетов. Зрители, сидевшие сегодня днем возле форганга в цирке Вудс-Вэйленда, получили массу дополнительных впечатлений, когда известная цирковая семья затеяла перебранку. Даже на трибунах были слышны гневные слова, которыми обменивались гламурная гимнастка Стелла Гарднер и звезда номера Марио Сантелли на аппарате. В результате стычки звездный артист Марио не сумел сделать свое хваленое тройное сальто и закатил такую истерику, что инспектору пришлось дать сигнал к концу номера. Не успев покинуть манеж, члены труппы схлестнулись в новой распре. Неизвестно, дошло ли дело до рукопашной, но, так или иначе, зрители получили два шоу по цене одного.

Марио стукнул по газете кулаком. Его маленькое зеркало опрокинулось и соскользнуло на пол.

\- Где ты взял эту дрянь?

Он повернулся к Вэйленду, сидящему перед сундуком.

\- Ты запустил эти слухи? Я, разумеется, не ожидал, что ты будешь вести себя как Сантелли, но должно же у тебя хватать мозгов не разносить сплетни.

Вэйленд дернул головой.

\- Ааа, хватит уже нудеть. Считаешь, мне делать нечего, кроме как про вас болтать? Если хочешь знать, красавчик, твои вопли мог услышать весь город. Ты так себя ведешь, мистер Модник, будто я грязь под твоими ногами, только я проездил с цирком достаточно, чтобы понимать, что на манеже склоки не заводят. Зато ты, несмотря на все твои хваленые семейные традиции, этого, видно, не понимаешь.

Марио глотнул воздух так, будто Вэйленд его ударил. Впрочем, это и был своего рода удар.

\- Тут еще есть, – неприязненно отметил Джонни. – Вот, слушайте. По слухам труппа Сантелли оказалась на грани краха после трагического падения их менеджера, артиста-ветерана Тонио Сантелли, в Цинциннати и ухода ловитора в результате разгоревшейся борьбы за главенство…

\- Где они это выкопали? – спросил Томми.

\- Да на стоянке, – сердито откликнулся Коу Вэйленд. – Кто-то проболтался репортерам, вот и все. Большинство не стало бы говорить с городскими, только всегда найдется жадный до деньжат рабочий, который все растрезвонит за баксы.

Вечернее представление было худшим на его памяти. В акробатическом номере Марио выступил из рук вон плохо – к тому времени, как они покидали манеж, Джонни был белый от ярости. В раздевалке, меняя черные трико на зеленый костюм, он через плечо прошипел:

\- Лучше бы тебе взять себя в руки, Мэтт, пока никто не пострадал.

\- Я буду в норме, Джок, отвали.

\- Нас из-за тебя уволят!

\- Я сам уволюсь, и черт с ним.

\- Послушай, – с лица Джонни исчезла злость. – Мэтт… парень… не знаю, что тебя гложет, братец, но прошу, подожди с этим до конца представления. А то ведь кто-нибудь и правда убьется.

Он помолчал, затем продолжил с неприкрытой тревогой:

\- Мэтт, хочешь отгул на вечер? Мы тебя прикроем, скажем боссу, что ты заболел.

Марио сделал долгий дрожащий вдох.

\- Я буду в порядке. Просто… дай мне пару минут.

\- Как хочешь! – Джонни рывком набросил накидку. – Чертов упрямец…

Когда Джонни отошел, к Марио приблизился Томми. Что бы тот ни натворил, видеть такие мучения было невыносимо.

_Зачем он так с собой поступает?_

\- Марио…

Парень отбросил его руку и, не оглядываясь, покинул шатер.

Томми нерешительно остановился в проходе между сундуками. Коу Вэйленд поспешно захлопнул крышку своего и резко сказал:

\- Проходи, парень, не задерживайся. Я позже приду. Ступай у других над душой виси.

Томми вышел наружу, но тут же прижался к стене, выжидая. Как только Вэйленд ушел, он проскользнул обратно. Марио, закусив губу, разминался снаружи, одетая в зеленое Стелла приблизилась к мужчинам.

\- Стел, я же сказал, что ты отстранена на три дня. Сегодня ты с нами не выступаешь.

\- Нет, выступает, – возразил Джонни. – Или не выйду я.

\- Дело говоришь, – Вэйленд положил Джонни на плечо мясистую ладонь. – Так ему и скажи… Пускай не распоряжается чужими женами. Какое ему дело? Красивые девчонки – вот что нужно толпе. Да я бы сам куда охотнее ловил симпатичную девочку, чем нашего Модника.

Оскорбительный выпад Марио проигнорировал.

\- Джок, если Стел выйдет на манеж, я останусь здесь.

\- И вылетишь с работы, Мэтт. Пусть ты и звезда, но не ты распоряжаешься проклятым номером, так что не дури!

\- Я старший в номере, – сказал Марио ледяным тоном. – Старший артист всегда имеет право…

\- Чушь! – оборвал его Джонни. – Кто сказал? Со всей этой фигней покончено с того дня, когда ушел Анжело, так что можешь не командовать.

\- Ладно вам, – добродушно протянул Вэйленд. – Полегче, парни, у нас выступление. После шоу пойдем к боссу и выясним, кто тут главный. Конечно, если наш красавчик взревновал, решив, что публика считает Стеллу симпатичнее него…

\- Закнись, – бросил Марио таким тоном, что даже Вэйленду стало понятно, что он зашел слишком далеко. – Чертов алкоголик!

Томми, слушавший все это поодаль, решил вмешаться.

\- На этот раз у меня есть доказательства, – сказал он, ступив вперед. – Это было на его туалетном столике. Понюхай.

Он протянул Марио стаканчик с несколькими янтарными каплями на дне.

Марио потянул носом и потрясенно уставился на Вэйленда.

\- Ах ты гад…

Джонни с отвращением взял стакан.

\- Вот как ты разогреваешься перед шоу! А я не поверил, когда они мне рассказали!

\- Парни, не порите горячку…

Коу Вэйленд улыбался, покачиваясь на каблуках. Даже в гневе и смятении Томми был поражен тем, насколько он привлекателен, стоя вот так – сильный, в облегающих трико, с любезной улыбкой на лице. В движениях его сквозила та же своеобразная грация, что и у Марио с Джонни. И в этот самый неподходящий на свете миг в голове Томми мелькнуло воспоминание.

  _В воздушных номерах полно эротики… а в воздушных полетах особенно… это во многом сублимированная гомосексуальность..._

 Он с ужасом оборвал эту мысль.

\- Послушай, Мэтт, – сказал Вэйленд, – я в этом деле долго и знаю свою норму. Мне так лучше работается. Я расслабляюсь. Правда. Черт побери, я весь сезон так делаю, пора вам уже понять, что работе это не вредит.

Джонни и Марио переглянулись. Семейные раздоры были забыты.

\- Так, – сказал Джонни, – трепаться здесь не о чем. Иди в шатер, Вэйленд. Мы прикроем тебя сегодня перед боссом, но на этом все. Пьющие с нами не выступают, верно, Мэтт?

\- Верно, – ответил Марио.

\- Двойную трапецию уберем, – продолжал Джонни. – Стелла, скажи кому-нибудь из девочек, пусть передадут капельмейстеру.

Нельзя было не восхищаться его умением быстро принимать решения в экстренных ситуациях.

\- Мэтт, вы с Томми пойдете первыми… Скажем, он сделает бланш и полувинт, а ты – перелет, обратный пируэт и двойное заднее. Потом пусть Стелла побалансирует, как вчера, и ты с Томми закончите пассажем… Для тройного мы явно не в форме. Поняли?

\- Конечно, – быстро ответил Марио. – Понял, Том?

Он скороговоркой перечислил список заново. Оркестр заиграл вступительную мелодию, и братья поспешно пожали друг другу руки.

\- Все, братец, забудь, – сказал Джонни.

Коу Вэйленд стоял подбоченясь и глядя на них. Потом криво усмехнулся.

\- Ребятки, а вы ничего не забыли? Думаете, сможете меня не выпустить? Вам после сегодняшней газетенки только еще одного скандала не хватает. Вас смешают с грязью.

\- Подумай головой, Коу, – бросил Джонни. – Иди проспись. Завтра поговорим. У нас представление.

Вэйленд повернулся к ним.

\- Вы, всезнайки, решили от меня отделаться?

Он втиснулся между Марио и Джонни.

\- Я иду с вами. Хотите – затевайте драку на центральном манеже! Что, остановишь меня, Модник?

Марио побледнел. А потом вдруг коротко размахнулся и рубанул ладонью Вэйленда по шее. Тот, успев лишь удивленно охнуть, упал. Восхищенно присвистнув, Джонни подхватил оседающее на землю тело и сунул его застывшему от изумления рабочему. А снаружи тем временем гремело:

\- Да-а-амы и гос-по-да… на центра-а-альном ма-не-же… Летающие Сантелли!

\- Andiamo, – сказал Джонни со зловещей ухмылкой и взял Марио под руку.

Тот протянул свободную руку Томми, и они трое, обнявшись, вышли под свет прожекторов. Там к ним присоединилась Стелла, спустившаяся с помоста для оркестра. И здесь Томми понял: какова бы ни была причина – пусть даже необходимость сплотиться перед лицом чужака – Марио снова стал самим собой.

 

Через несколько часов Марио сидел на нижней полке, обхватив голову руками. Он был бледный и осунувшийся, но, увидев входящего в купе Томми, тихо рассмеялся.

\- Коу Вэйленд нормально сел на поезд?

\- Что с ним сделается, – ответил Томми. – Только злой, как взбесившийся слон. Черт, Марио, да его так и подмывает кого-нибудь убить.

Марио горько хохотнул.

\- Сперва ему придется признаться, что он пьет перед шоу, а я не могу представить, как он это сделает. Ну и денек выдался, а?

Он встал, взял Томми за плечи и нежно приобнял.

\- Везунчик… – умоляюще произнес он.

Томми оттолкнул его.

\- Катись к черту. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я на колени встал?

Хватка на плечах усилилась, и Томми дернулся, испуганный яростью в интонациях и железных пальцах. Марио, заметив это, разжал руки. Врезался в полку и что-то пробормотал на итальянском.

\- У нас был трудный сезон, – сказал Томми, вздрагивая. – Я думал, мы справляемся. А ты начинаешь эту фигню в раздевалке… чуть мне плечо не вывихнул…

Он отвернулся, боясь расплакаться при воспоминании о пережитых боли и унижении.

\- Иногда я думаю, что ты свихнулся!

\- Я так себя веду, да? Везунчик, тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что мне до смерти стыдно?

Не стало. Наоборот, сделалось хуже.

\- Ты всегда такой, – сказал Томми, продолжая стоять спиной. А затем жалобно спросил: – Марио, что мы будем делать? Так и будем играть друг у друга на нервах? Может, ты хочешь на время разойтись, отвлечься на кого-то другого?

\- Нет! – выпалил Марио каким-то не своим голосом – хриплым и ужасным – и судорожно притянул Томми к себе.

С минуту они стояли в покачивающемся купе, напружиненные и неподвижные, и Томми мельком подумал, что вспышка ярости, пожалуй, лучше невыносимой мешанины чувств. Потом с лица Марио безо всякого предупреждения ушло все напряжение, он наклонился и прижался ртом к губам Томми.

\- В следующий раз не жди, пока я дойду до этой стадии. Сразу бей в зубы.

Выглядел парень неважно, но выражение нечеловеческой скорби пропало.

_Когда он говорит: «Оставь меня в покое», он молит о помощи. А у меня не хватило мозгов понять._

Марио бережно развернул его.

\- Как плечо?

\- Болит.

\- Давай разомну. Или хочешь, Джонни позову?

Томми покачал головой.

_Джонни слишком многое замечает._

Сняв рубашку, он лег на нижнюю полку, а Марио, усевшись рядом, принялся растирать ему спину – сильными бесстрастными движениями.

\- Так лучше?

\- Да, теперь хорошо.

Массаж продолжался, прикосновения постепенно превратились в ласку. Взяв Томми за плечи, Марио осторожно перевернул его и навис сверху.

\- У нас есть незаконченные дела, – мурлыкнул он. – Мы начали в Лоутоне, Оклахома, помнишь? И мы больше не в раздевалке.

Марио полностью забрался на полку и лежал практически на Томми, упираясь руками в подушку по обе стороны его головы. В этот момент Томми ощутил, что вся боль и отчаяние дня, вся горечь и унижение – все это стоило таких секунд. Марио поцеловал его, и Томми закрыл глаза, сдаваясь.

А затем Марио вдруг окаменел и вскинул голову, поворачивая побелевшее лицо к открывшейся двери купе.

\- Простите, если прерываю, – сказал Коу Вэйленд.

Томми подумал, что никогда не видел на человеческом лице выражение такой неприкрытой ненависти.

– Я пришел к вам, ублюдкам, думал вымаливать прощение, выпрашивать еще один шанс. Вы же меня ни в грош не ставите, долбаные педики. Ага, Модник здесь и его сладкий мальчик… Я хотел на коленях приползти, извиниться, что облажался. Но, вижу, вы слишком заняты!

Дверь захлопнулась. Томми, слабо привалившийся к стене, слишком потрясенный, чтобы полностью осознать произошедшее, услышал, как Марио разразился горьким звенящим смехом.

\- Как говорил один знаменитый клоун, – сказал он, наконец, абсолютно бесцветным тоном, – la commedia é finite!

Поезд гремел и качался. Марио, все еще всхлипывая от истерического смеха, встал задвинуть щеколду.

\- М-да, запирать дверь, когда лошадь уже украли… Иди ко мне, piccino. Давай…

\- Марио… – Томми, перепуганный, сидел, опустившись на колени.

\- Ой, ладно тебе, какая теперь разница? – отмахнулся Марио с тем же жутким смехом. – Все равно сезону конец. Подожди и увидишь.

Его руки сомкнулись вокруг шеи Томми в удушающей хватке, и Томми позволил опрокинуть себя на полку, чувствуя за обреченным смехом отчаяние утраты. И вдруг он задумался, было ли это несчастье, это разоблачение тем, чего Марио добивался весь этот ужасный день.


	15. Chapter 15

ГЛАВА 2

 

Март 1947 года. Зимняя квартира цирка Старра не изменилась. Знакомое нагромождение шатров, аппараты, клубки проводов, выведенные на прогулку животные… Причудливая картина опустевшего цирка, где еще не дают представлений: место, с виду заброшенное, но кипящее загадочной скрытой жизнью где-то за кулисами.

Марио, медленно ступая по мокрой траве, прошел к шатру воздушников, где они год назад выступали на смотре для Фортунати. Стоящий там коренастый мужчина оглянулся:

\- Вот и ты!

\- Привет, Лионель.

Они пожали руки.

\- Пойдем в офис.

Лионель повел гостя к маленькому красному фургончику. Внутри были пара заваленных бумагами столов, два огромных шкафа, сейф в углу и два стула с прямыми спинками. Отодвинув один из них, Лионель жестом предложил Марио занять второй.

\- Как дела? Как семья?

\- Все по-старому. Как Клео?

Лионель слегка нахмурился.

\- Ходит без костылей, и это чудо. Но с полетами, само собой, покончено. Между нами говоря, Клео уже немолода. Хотя, Бог свидетель, она не постарела ни на день с того времени, как я начал ловить ее и Джима.

\- Как она держится?

Лионель отвел глаза.

\- Она не слишком об этом распространяется. Тренирует кое-кого из девочек и выглядит довольной, но трудно сказать наверняка. Что ж, Мэтт, чем вы занимались зимой?

\- Знаешь, мы оставили Вудс-Вэйленд, не дожидаясь конца сезона…

\- Да, слышал.

\- В октябре съездили в Мексику… Анжело там был пару месяцев.

\- Он действительно бросил летать?

\- Так он говорит, и весной он не вернулся. Некоторое время работал в мексиканской кинофирме… эээ… не помню название этой должности… в общем, человеком, который следит, чтобы лошади для каскадеров шли в определенном порядке. Лошадиным боссом, короче. После Нового года Джонни с женой отправились на Восточное побережье с балаганом, выступающим на ярмарках, в залах и так далее. А мы с Томми подались на несколько дней в Сан-Франциско – глянуть, нельзя ли поработать с какой-нибудь труппой Клинта Редмана. Получили предложение от Фререс и Страттона, но так низко мы еще не пали. Пока, во всяком случае.

\- Конечно, нет! – воскликнул Лионель. – Но ты все еще ищешь контракт на лето? Слушай, я позвал тебя сюда не только затем, чтобы спросить о семье. Теперь, когда и Клео, и Джим на земле, мне нужен постоянный партнер. А я видел тебя в прошлом году.

Марио задумчиво кивнул.

\- Ты понимаешь, в какой яме оказались Сантелли. Мы с Томми не справляемся. Думали, что сможем объединиться с Джонни и Стеллой, но они решили этим летом поработать отдельно.

Лионель уткнулся подбородком в широкие ладони.

\- Да, понимаю. В прошлом году мы хотели взять тебя. Но здесь есть закавыка. Тот паренек, Томми, как он?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Ты его видел, и он становится все лучше. Мы потратили три года на трюк с двойной трапецией. Мы команда. Мы вполне согласны уступить тебе ведущую роль, если хочешь… Лионель Фортунати и Летающие Сантелли… но мы хотим работать вместе. Том и я.

\- Прости, Мэтт, – покачал головой Лионель. – Так не пойдет.

\- Но почему? Вполне обычная расстановка – двое вольтижеров и ловитор…

Лионель положил руки на стол и выпрямился.

\- Мэтт, без обид, но я должен сказать. Ходят слухи, что ты провел эти три года… как бы так выразиться… обучая парня кое-каким трюкам, которые на публике не показывают. Смекаешь, о чем я? То есть, я слышал, почему вас уволили из Вудс-Вэйленда.

Марио не двинулся, но в глазах его мелькнула тревога.

\- Меня уволили, потому что я застал брата босса пьяным на манеже и отлупил.

\- Продолжай. У тебя другая версия.

\- Я хотел бы сперва услышать твою. Сам я за зиму слышал четыре варианта, и все разные.

Лионель, замявшись, покосился на жалюзи.

\- Мне рассказывали, что ты избил Коу Вэйленда, потому что он как-то зашел в твое купе без стука, а вы с пареньком там… в общем, совсем не в карты играли.

Марио сцепил пальцы, пытаясь оставаться хладнокровным.

\- Папаша Вэйленда даже на воздушную лестницу не пустил бы. Он был паршивым ловитором и пьяницей. Все это знали, но никто не мог доказать. Но однажды Томми застал его хлещущим виски за пять минут до выхода. Вэйленд взбесился, заявил, что все равно будет выступать, и я уложил его отдохнуть на песочек. Он затаил злость и ошивался под дверями, пока не решил, что обзавелся компроматом. На следующий день он явился меня шантажировать, чтобы я пустил его обратно в номер. Ну, я врезал ему в челюсть, вышиб парочку зубов и сказал, куда ему теперь следует катиться. Он побежал к боссу, и я лишился работы.

\- Но компромат он действительно получил?

\- Лионель, исповедуюсь я только в страстную пятницу.

Лионель хихикнул, потом стремительно посерьезнел.

\- Если ты… лично ты, Мэтт, дашь мне слово чести, что Коу Вэйленд просто вас оклеветал, я сам сделаю все возможное, чтобы замять эту историю.

\- Я не знаю, какой грязью он нас поливает, – бесцветно откликнулся Марио. – Как я уже говорил, до меня за зиму дошли четыре разных версии, и бог знает сколько их ходит еще. Я не могу все отслеживать и отрицать. Ты же сам помнишь, как все болтали, будто Клео сломала спину, а не пару костей в бедре.

Лионель вздохнул.

\- Мэтт, я почти вдвое старше тебя. Я многое повидал, меня сложно шокировать. Но позволь, как старому другу, дать тебе совет. Вы с пареньком должны разойтись прежде, чем эта история прилипнет к вам намертво. Каждый из вас отыщет себе нового партнера. Я возьму тебя, найдем еще одного вольтижера или даже двоих… возможно, девушку.

Брови Марио сошлись в презрительной гримасе.

\- Может, мне еще и жениться?

\- Было бы неплохо, – согласился Лионель.

\- А паренька просто выбросить? Бог с тобой, Лионель. Мы с Томом команда.

\- Тогда я пас. Двоих не возьму. Послушай, я ничего не имею против… как там его фамилия? Зейн? Насколько я помню, он был славным подростком. Джим сказал, что впервые за много лет видит такого многообещающего ребенка.

\- Вот именно. Ты сам знаешь, он будет великолепен. Ты ведь разбираешься в таких вещах.

\- Но не с историей, которая станет преследовать его всю жизнь.

Марио сжал кулаки. Потом сказал:

\- Давай на минуту представим, будто Вэйленд все сочинил, откопал эту басню в той помойке, которую называет головой. Того, что он якобы видел, никогда не было. Посмотри на ситуацию моими глазами. Я начал учить Тома, когда он был совсем мальчишкой. Мы взяли его в семью. Люсия, Анжело… они души в нем не чаяли. Как можно теперь, после всех этих лет, просто прогнать его из-за грязного языка Вэйленда? К тому же, если мы сейчас разбежимся, это будет практически признание того, что вся эта история действительно правдива.

\- Разумно, – признал Лионель, вставая. – А все-таки, Мэтт… Только без обид, ладно? Это не первый слух такого рода.

Марио открыл рот, но Лионель жестом оборвал его.

\- Дай закончить. Твоя личная жизнь – абсолютно не мое дело. Я не ханжа. Но и не борец. Есть две вещи, которыми я зарабатываю на жизнь: набор хороших рефлексов и имя Фортунати – а еще престиж, который все это сопровождает. И я не собираюсь рисковать престижем, связываясь с парочкой…

Он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать не слишком оскорбительное слово.

\- Гомиков, – подсказал Марио, иронически скривив губы.

Лионель потряс головой.

\- С парочкой детей, которые загремели в черный список из-за жуткой глупости. Я не знаю, что именно видел Коу Вэйленд. Может, вы захваты дзюдо практиковали или друг дружке спины терли – мне все равно. Меня волнует лишь то, что вам наплевать на свою репутацию и имя Сантелли. Что вы позволили Вэйленду разнести эту историю. Что вы вылетели с волчьим билетом.

Марио спрятал лицо в ладонях. Лионель угодил в больное место.

\- Это серьезно? Насчет черного списка?

Лионель кивнул.

\- Слушай, я хочу помочь тебе. Пусть даже ради Папаши Тони. Я любил старика. Но ты тоже должен что-то предпринять. Если избавишься от паренька, слухи, возможно, не успеют распространиться. Но если вы настоите на том, чтобы держаться вместе… ты знаешь, чем это грозит. У Вэйленда длинный язык. Если вы не разбежитесь, то и года не пройдет, как имя Сантелли провоняет отсюда до Сарасоты. И подумай о пареньке. Он славный малый. Ты хочешь разрушить его карьеру, не дав ей толком начаться? У меня самого сын примерно этого возраста.

Губы Марио дрогнули.

\- Не боишься за сына? При моей-то предполагаемой безнравственности?

Лионель засмеялся было, однако толкового смеха не получилось.

\- Брось, Мэтт. Ты приличный человек, Тони другого бы не вырастил. Но если ты любишь паренька, если тебя заботит его будущее, отпусти его, дай ему шанс выйти из списка.

\- Говоришь, все поверят в историю Вэйленда?

\- Многие, Мэтт. Старр тоже, но я могу поговорить с ним. И, если ты останешься один, люди просто решат, что Вэйленд – лжец, и мысли у него такие же грязные, как и рот.

Марио смотрел на Лионеля, и несколько секунд лицо его было совершенно открытым.

\- Я… я пообещал ему, что мы останемся вместе. Он доверяет мне.

\- Подумай головой, Мэтт, – озабоченно сказал Лионель. – Я все равно не смогу его взять, в этом вопросе политика Старра очень жесткая. Тем, кому нет двадцати одного, в воздушных номерах не место. Если ты небезразличен пареньку, он не будет тебя держать. Иди домой, поговори с ним, постарайся убедить его, что так будет лучше для вас обоих. Я хочу взять тебя, мне нужен партнер, мне больно видеть, как ты рушишь собственную жизнь. В память о Папаше Тони я хочу видеть, как имя Сантелли выйдет из этой истории, не слишком замаравшись.

Несколько минут Марио сидел неподвижно. Вид у него был невозмутимый, но внутри звучал другой голос, теперь навеки умолкший.

_Мэтти, ты должен кое-что пообещать. Обещай, что больше никогда не напьешься и не преступишь закон. Когда ты попадаешь в неприятности, то бросаешь тень на всех нас, на всю семью._

На этот раз он не был пьян, но с таким же успехом мог бы и напиться. Он был сам во всем виноват, движимый какой-то ослепляющей агонией, затмившей осторожность.

\- Подумай, Мэтт, – настаивал Лионель.

В глазах его мерцало нечто, до боли похожее на жалость.

\- Поговори с пареньком, обдумай все как следует и позвони мне. Только не тяни слишком долго. Рэнди хочет, чтобы все контракты были подписаны до первого апреля, а нам надо притереться друг к другу, если ты собираешься делать тройное.

Но у Марио перед глазами стояла другая картина. Томми в раздевалке, униженный, уткнувшийся лицом в грязь, шепчущий отвратительное слово, предававшее все, что между ними было. Хуже, чем насилие. Хуже, чем все, что мог бы сказать любой, узнавший о совращении ребенка.

_И мне предлагают это сделать!_

\- Погоди, – сказал он, вскидывая голову. – Мне не надо ничего обдумывать.

 

Лестница была темная и скрипучая. Томми порылся в карманах в поисках ключа, ногой отодвинул мусорный пакет и забарабанил в дверь.

\- Открыто! – отозвался Марио изнутри. – Заходи.

Комната была обставлена аккуратно и скудно, на столе до сих пор стояли чашки из-под кофе, оставшиеся с позднего завтрака. День угасал, но Марио не включал свет.

\- Ты сегодня рано, – заметил Томми, дернув шнурок светильника. – Я думал, ты вернешься поздно вечером, но заметил машину на улице.

\- Ты звонил домой?

\- Разговаривал с Люсией. Сказал, что ты поехал на зимнюю квартиру попробовать договориться с Лионелем насчет работы на весну… все правильно, да? Она хотела, чтобы мы пришли на ужин, но я сказал, что мне надо встретить тебя на случай, если ты что-нибудь уладил.

Томми повесил куртку в узкий шкаф.

\- Встретил Кено в кофейном магазине. Он меня подвез.

\- Что говорил?

\- Ничего особенного. Спросил, почему тебя со мной нет. Как обычно. В смысле, болтал он много, но сказал мало, понимаешь?

\- Почему он не заскочил поздороваться?

\- Я не был уверен, что ты дома, – ответил Томми, – а мне с ним разговаривать не о чем.

\- Тебе не нравится Эдди?

\- Он ничего. По крайней мере лучше большинства этих придурков, которые здесь ошиваются. Он хотя бы не пытается меня снять.

\- Ты купил кроссовки?

\- Угу. Отдал три пятьдесят… нормально?

\- Конечно, если они подходят. Черные или синие?

\- Черные, – Томми выставил ногу. – Того же размера, что и две предыдущие пары. Кажется, я уже не расту.

\- Ну и прекрасно. Для вольтижера твоего роста вполне достаточно. Слушай, Томми, парни действительно тебя беспокоят?

\- Да нет, я в состоянии с ними справиться.

\- Я предупреждал, что тебя ожидает, если со мной свяжешься.

Томми повернулся.

\- Я могу о себе позаботиться. Во всяком случае, они понимают, что если я говорю: «Нет, спасибо», то именно это я и имею в виду. Просто я им не очень нравлюсь, а они не особо нравятся мне. По-моему, ты очень правильно сделал, что прекратил шататься по городу в компании этих… этих…

\- Почему ты так боишься этого слова, Томми?

\- Ладно, ладно, геев, – выпалил Томми, – раз уж ты так горишь желанием это услышать. Если тебе так нравится слушать, как я это произношу.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сам себя дурачил. Раз уж ты не против быть… – он намеренно подчеркнул слово: – геем, то я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся произносить это слово. Или признавать свою суть.

Томми упер руки в бока.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, черт с тобой, я гей. Но больше ничего общего я с этими дураками не имею. Как и ты.

\- Я похож на них больше, чем ты думаешь, Томми.

\- Ладно, значит, буду говорить за себя, – сказал он и честно прибавил: – Так уж случилось, что мы все геи. Но лично я не пытаюсь делать на этом карьеру.

\- Какой-то ты нетерпимый, а, малыш?

\- Ну да, да, живя в  _домесо стеклянными стенами_ , не следует бросать  _камни_  в  _дом_  соседа, знаю. Да, я гей, но это моя личная жизнь, и я не выпячиваю свою ориентацию, где только можно.

Марио спустил ноги на пол и сел.

\- Может, они не могут по-другому.

\- Могли бы попробовать, – заявил Томми со всей категоричностью очень юного человека. – И меня уже тошнит смотреть, как они увиваются вокруг каждого нового мальчишки.

Марио со смехом обнял его за плечи.

\- А уж в этом ты сам виноват, малыш. Нечего быть таким привлекательным. Эти сексуальные веснушки…

\- Отвали, – хихикнул Томми. – Лучше расскажи, как прошло с Лионелем.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Марио, и Томми быстро спросил:

\- Все плохо, да?

Марио сел на край кровати.

\- Я откладывал этот разговор. Иди-ка посиди со мной, Везунчик.

С минуту он молчал, потом заговорил:

\- Тут такая штука. Лионель сделал мне предложение… очень хорошее. Но нас обоих он не возьмет.

\- Боже, опять?

Он, разумеется, ожидал, что Марио повторит то же, что в прошлом году – что они команда, семья, Летающие Сантелли, и никак иначе.

Однако парень снова надолго умолк.

\- Слушай, Том, я, конечно, мог бы подсластить пилюлю, сказать, что Старр просто не пускает в воздух несовершеннолетних. Но дело не только в этом.

\- Ну и черт с ним! Старр не единственное шоу в стране!

Марио сделал глубокий вдох, потом протяжно выдохнул и продолжил:

\- С таким же успехом мог бы быть единственным. Том, я выяснил, почему Соренсон выкинул нас через неделю, почему нас не пустили даже поговорить с Клинтом Редманом и почему Браден сказал, будто у них нет мест, а сам тут же подписал контракт с Руссо. Малыш…

Он снова запнулся, не зная как это сказать, понимая, что сам за все в ответе, погребенный под неимоверным грузом вины.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы в черном списке?

\- В черном списке? За что?

\- Подумай головой. Коу Вэйленд всем растрепал.

\- Вот черт… – прошептал Томми. – Черт возьми.

\- Вот именно. И… слушай, Том, – Марио взял его за руку и крепко сжал. – Самое худшее, что так будет до тех пор, пока мы держимся вместе. Лионель сказал начистоту. Заверял, что постарается выгородить меня. А до тебя – из-за возраста – никому нет дела. Я хотел его послать. Но, если дела действительно так обстоят, нам конец. Именно как команде. Можно было бы выехать на семейном номере, но семейного номера больше нет. Лионель предлагает подставиться под удар – ради меня. Мне придется пойти на вторых ролях… Фортунати и Сантелли… может, даже Летающие Фортунати… на год-два, если Старру еще будет дело до черного списка. Мы не можем ничего поделать, малыш. Никак. Вместе не получится.

Томми зажмурился. Он выглядел сейчас гораздо младше, уязвимее, и Марио показалось, что перед ним снова тот ребенок, которого он когда-то встретил. Выдернув руку из ладони Марио, Томми встал и отошел к окну, где уставился вниз, на ветхие дома. Марио приблизился к нему, но Томми оттолкнул его руку.

\- А как же твои красивые обещания? Насчет того, что мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось?

\- Тогда я не знал о черном списке, Везунчик.

\- Если хочешь избавиться от меня, так и скажи! Зачем изобретать уловки? Слабо просто признаться, что нашел себе другого?

\- Побойся Бога, – опешил Марио. – Ты же не думаешь, что Лионель…

Томми сглотнул.

\- Конечно, так легче. Ни забот тебе, ни хлопот. Партнер, за которого не надо вечно трястись!

Марио закрыл глаза.

\- Малыш, это подло.

\- А то, что ты сейчас говоришь, не подло?

\- Господи, – Марио снова упал на кровать. – Ты что, думаешь, я не знаю, каково тебе? Считаешь, я не понимаю… Малыш, ты мог отделаться легким испугом. Просто взять Коу Вэйленда, пойти к боссу и заявить, что понятия не имел, что я с тобой пытался сделать. Ты выглядел бы чистеньким, а я – злостным извращенцем. Ты меня засадить бы мог.

\- Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

\- За своего малыша, – попытался пошутить Марио.

\- Много же пользы это мне принесло! – напустился на него Томми. – Но пока я думал, что мы останемся вместе, мне не было дела. А сейчас… сейчас у тебя в голове только этот треклятый список…

В голосе Марио зазвучала сталь.

\- Черт подери, Том, мы здесь не в игрушки играем. Это единственный выход. Но если ты хочешь потыкать меня носом в то, что из-за меня ты потерял работу, и сейчас я должен расплачиваться…

\- Марио… я не говорил…

\- Заткнись. Я объясняю тебе, как мы можем вывернуться. Я могу пойти к Лионелю, а тебе подыщем кого-нибудь другого. Или… ну нет, слушай, ты уже высказался, теперь моя очередь. Второй вариант: мы меняем имена, бросаем семью и прячемся в каком-нибудь захудалом балагане на Юге, из тех, что подбирают любого бродягу. Возможно, ты думаешь, что это сносно – после центрального-то манежа с Сантелли! Но я так не считаю. И все равно соглашусь, раз уж ты решил, что я должен расплачиваться. Потому что только так, черт побери, мы сможем остаться вместе!

Томми, уронив голову на сложенные руки, уперся лбом в стекло. Марио подошел к нему сзади и сказал хриплым от боли голосом:

\- Если мы хотим быть вместе, о полетах лучше забыть. Если кто и может проигнорировать черный список и нанять нас командой, так это совсем маленькие шоу, которые не могут позволить себе настоящий воздушный номер. У Лионеля хватит влияния, чтобы выдернуть меня из списка, и он это сделает… не столько ради меня, сколько ради семьи. А я… не знаю, как ты, малыш, а я хочу летать.

Марио потянулся к Томми, но, увидев его лицо, отдернул руку. Когда Томми наконец заговорил, тон его был вял и бесцветен.

\- Хорошо, Марио. Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты больше ничем не можешь помочь.

\- Я чувствую себя так, будто вонзил тебе нож в спину, малыш. Бог свидетель, я не вижу другого пути. Это ненадолго – на пару сезонов, пока сплетни не улягутся. Разве не разумно?

\- Конечно, – сказал Томми тем же мертвенным голосом. – Очень разумно.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы ты ничего не потерял. Мне будут платить столько, сколько у Вэйленда получала целая труппа…

\- Если предложишь мне деньги, я тебя убью, – ровно выговорил Томми.

\- У Сантелли принято делиться.

\- Но я не Сантелли. Когда-то Джонни предупреждал, чтобы я не забывал этого. В любом случае, ты сам сказал, что Сантелли больше нет. Прекрасно, передай Лионелю, что у него будет партнер.

Томми подошел к шкафу и вытащил оттуда свой потрепанный чемодан. Марио оторопело следил, как он укладывает одежду.

\- Ты что творишь?

\- Вещи пакую. На тот случай, если это твое дело. Кстати, это больше не твое дело.

\- С ума сошел? – Марио сгреб его за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты что, бросаешь меня?

\- В точку, – Томми горько усмехнулся. – Слушай, убери руки. Серьезно. Давай не будем заканчивать все дракой.

\- Дракой?

\- Ну да, такой, где зубы выбивают, – Томми оттолкнул его. – Убери от меня свои чертовы лапы, я сказал. Если, конечно… – его рот дернулся, – тебе не вздумалось сломать мне руку или вывихнуть плечо в качестве прощального подарка.

Марио отпустил его и вернулся на кровать.

\- Думаю, я заслужил это. Но скажи на милость, как еще я мог поступить?

\- Никак, – Томми рывком распахнул комод и принялся рыться в мешанине трико. – Я не знаю, которые мои. Возьму пару любых, ладно?

\- Бери все, что хочешь, Везунчик. Но не надо вот так уходить. Давай поговорим.

\- О чем? Ты уже все сказал.

\- Слушай, я попрошу Лионеля найти тебе…

\- Мне не нужны твои подачки.

\- Может, поживешь дома? Люсии никогда не нравилось, что ты здесь, со мной. И Анжело знает всех в этом деле…

\- Закрой рот, а? Домой? Кого ты обманываешь?

\- Это твой дом, Везунчик. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как я. Анжело на тебя не надышится. Он из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы подыскать тебе теплое местечко. Нужно только попросить.

\- И смотреть, как он радуется, что мы разбежались? Еще чего!

Томми захлопнул дверцу комода, бросил наверх кроссовки и принялся застегивать чемодан.

\- Везунчик, – молил Марио, – посмотри на меня. Давай ты присядешь, выпьем, поговорим.

\- О Господи!

Этот вопль отдался в ушах Марио как в тот раз, когда он прищемил Томми руку дверцей машины.

\- Сколько еще, по-твоему, я вынесу?

Марио упал обратно на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Когда-нибудь ты поблагодаришь меня за это, Том.

\- Тебе просто нравится так думать!

Томми застегнул чемодан, набросил куртку и окинул комнату холодным взглядом.

\- Что ж… как-нибудь увидимся. Наверное.

\- Том… ты ведь не уйдешь вот так?

\- Ты сам отучил меня от нежных прощаний.

Марио встал.

\- Том, обещай, что…

\- К черту. Больше никаких долбаных обещаний. Я сдержу их не лучше, чем ты.

\- Упрямец… – голос Марио дрогнул. – Ты специально это делаешь. Я старался объяснить, почему все так вышло. Скажи хотя бы, что ты собираешься… Не заставляй меня… Черт возьми, Томми, ты же все еще… все еще мой малыш.

\- Слушай ты, – процедил Томми. – Ты говорил мне однажды… сказал, это ради моего же блага… что не можешь падать за меня. Так кто тебя просит? Давай сделаем все быстро. Без сентиментальщины. Без болтовни. И, ради Бога, без телячьих нежностей!

\- Ты меня как ножом режешь.

\- Мне пришлось. Сломать тебе что-нибудь у меня не хватит сил.

\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы все так закончилось?

\- Какая разница, чего я хочу. Я не смогу по-другому.

\- Хорошо, – выдавил Марио. – Будь по-твоему.

И потянулся за бумажником.

\- Я же сказал, Марио, не предлагай мне деньги, а то убью.

\- Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя без единого цента в кармане. У тебя даже билет купить не на что.

Томми пожал плечами.

\- Боишься, что совесть замучает? Валяй.

Марио, не считая, протянул ему несколько банкнот, и Томми не глядя запихнул их в карман джинсов. Затем Марио нерешительно потянулся к нему. Томми поставил чемодан, и секунду они держались за руки, не осмеливаясь ни заговорить, ни поднять взгляд.

\- Столько лет, Везунчик, – пробормотал Марио, освобождая Томми от невидимой привязи.

\- Кажется, плохого везения вышло больше.

Их руки расцепились. Томми подхватил чемодан, вышел за двери и быстро побежал вниз по лестнице.

Марио сел на кровать, удерживая себя на месте лишь за счет вбитой за годы дисциплины. Только так удавалось не броситься следом, не стиснуть в объятиях, не пообещать…

_Больше никаких долбаных обещаний. Я сдержу их не лучше, чем ты._

«Нет, так будет лучше. Пусть идет. Некоторое время он будет страдать, но все, что ты сказал, правда. И он это знает».

Марио подошел к окну. Он видел, как Томми выходит из дверей, замирает на секунду, а затем, не оглядываясь, шагает вниз по улице. К автобусной остановке.

«Он поедет домой. Посидит, погрустит, но они за ним присмотрят. Анжело позаботится о нем, особенно, если узнает, что я в пролете. Дам ему пару дней. Семья будет на его стороне, он запросто найдет хороший контракт на сезон…»

Нынешний сезон. Марио попытался представить сезон без Томми, но у него не получилось. Лионель попросил приехать на зимнюю квартиру на следующей неделе, надо будет снова сдать комнату Эдди.

«Когда он остынет, то захочет все узнать».

Да, пожалуй, лучше будет уехать, не встречаясь с Томми – без лишних ссор и скандалов…

И хотя он закрыл глаза, но все равно видел, как живое веснушчатое лицо становится холодным и враждебным, блестящим от злых слез. Уязвимое, резко повзрослевшее, осунувшееся лицо.

Марио решительно опустил занавеску и отвернулся от окна, сражаясь с ужасным предчувствием, что больше никогда не увидит Томми.


	16. Chapter 16

КНИГА ВТОРАЯ

Ловитор (1952 - 1953)

 

ГЛАВЫ 1,2

 

Парк развлечений оказался большим и пестрым, со стороны карусели доносилась, как порывы горячего ветра, музыка каллиопы. Томми Зейн шагал сквозь толпу – мимо усталых матерей с вопящими детьми, мимо отпущенных на побывку моряков, разгуливающих парами, или по трое, или под руку с какой-нибудь девушкой в короткой юбке и с мелко завитыми волосами. Его натренированный взгляд быстро нашел неприметный вагончик, где он мог получить ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Джо Сантелли здесь?

Его смерила пара пронзительных глаз.

\- Может, да, а может, нет. Что тебе от него нужно?

Томми привык к этому – недоверчивому отношению к чужакам.

\- Когда-то я работал с его семьей. Он просил заглянуть к нему, когда уволюсь из армии.

\- Тебя долго не было?

\- Пару месяцев. Был на Восточном побережье.

Мужчина повернулся и крикнул:

\- Эй, Джузеппе! Здесь парень тебя ищет!

Через минуту в фургоне появился Джо Сантелли – невысокий, коренастый, с шапкой кудрявых белых волос и в полосатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами.

_Он похож на Папашу Тони_

\- Джо? Ты помнишь меня?

Джо Сантелли замер, моргнул и с широкой улыбкой протянул руку.

\- Томми! Сколько лет, парень! Где ты шатался? Армия? Флот?

\- Армия, – ответил Томми. – Провел два-три года в Германии. Как дела?

\- Потихоньку… да, потихоньку. Слушай, я как раз собирался сделать перерыв. Пойдем перекусим?

\- Да, конечно, спасибо.

Взяв подносы с креветками и картошкой фри, щедро политой кетчупом, они сели за стоящий перед вагончиком стол и принялись за еду. И вдруг Джо взорвался.

\- Куда ты запропастился?! Мы все с ума сходили от волнения! Анжело чуть не свихнулся!

Томми уставился на пропитывающий картошку кетчуп.

\- Мы с Мэттом сильно повздорили. Я ушел, поработал с балаганом на Восточном побережье, потом записался на службу… все равно комиссия добралась бы до меня рано или поздно. Сказал, что Анжело мой опекун, но они, похоже, не стали проверять.

\- Мы получили уведомление, но то было позже. Я беспокоился за Мэтта. Он рассказал, что вы поссорились, потому что Лионель не брал тебя к Старру. Никогда не видел его в таком состоянии – даже когда Папаша ездил забирать его из тюрьмы. Он пришел в дом, хотел поговорить с тобой … вот так все открылось… а Люсия сказала, что они тебя неделю не видели, и она думала, что ты еще у него. Ну, Мэтт признался, что вы разругались, и он тебя тоже давно не видел… Тогда все и завертелось. Мы решили подать заявление на розыск, но там объяснили, что ты уже в том возрасте, когда человека не найдешь, если он сам этого не хочет. И что миллионы подростков пропадают каждый год. Мы обзвонили все полицейские участки и больницы, но больше ничего поделать не могли. Зря ты так, Томми. Люсия была вне себя.

Томми подцепил креветку за хвост, обмакнул ее в кетчуп, задумчиво посмотрел, снова макнул и уронил на картонную тарелку нетронутой.

\- Да, знаю. И не горжусь своим поступком. Я был маленьким надутым негодником.

\- Ну, мы во всем винили себя. Жалели, что позволили тебе водиться с Мэттом. Что вынудили тебя терпеть его истерики. Просто вы всегда так хорошо ладили… Особенно убивался Анжело. Он очень серьезно воспринял эту свою роль опекуна и все такое.

\- Знаю, – пробормотал Томми. – Паршиво вышло. Я посылал Люсии рождественскую открытку… решил передать, что у меня все в порядке. К тому времени я был в учебно-тренировочном центре.

\- Ну, что теперь былое ворошить, – сказал Джо. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Томми взял забытую креветку и закинул ее в рот.

\- Хотел спросить, где работает Марио… Мэтт. Было бы неплохо повидаться. Наверное, я задолжал ему извинение.

\- Господи, а ты не знаешь? А, ну да… Откуда тебе знать. Армия, еще и за границей… трудно быть в курсе цирковых новостей.

Томми ощутил, как заворочался в груди знакомый комок страха.

\- Он… он ведь в порядке? Не… не разбился?

Слова Джо пробивались сквозь мерный звон, будто издалека.

\- Нет, он жив. Во всяком случае, насколько нам известно. А в том и дело, что нам ничего не известно. Ты не видел «Билборд»?

\- С тех пор, как пошел служить – ни разу.

\- Секунду.

Джо, поднявшись, миновал узкую аллею, исчез за палатками и, наконец, вернулся с журналом в руке. Открыл его и положил перед Томми, ткнув пальцем в маленькое объявление.

\- Люсия поместила его сюда четыре года назад. Безуспешно.

Короткий толстый палец указывал на колонку «Частные объявления», и Томми прочел, тщетно сражаясь с то и дело расплывающимся фокусом.

«Мэттью Гарднер-младший, он же Марио Сантелли. Если вы располагаете какими-либо сведениями о местонахождении данного человека, свяжитесь с Люсией Сантелли Гарднер».

И знакомый адрес.

\- Четыре года назад, – повторил Джо, – после того неудачного падения. Это случилось в тот год, когда умерла Nonna, весной, незадолго до Пасхи…

\- Погоди, – перебил Томми, – дай собраться с мыслями. Он выступал у Старра. Я точно знаю. Я видел его с Лионелем. Я как раз вышел из учебки, а в нескольких десятках миль Старр давал представление.

Он и правда сидел тогда в темноте, сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках, и смотрел, как Марио летит к Лионелю после великолепного тройного. Он почти уже решился отыскать Марио и поговорить, даже прошел незамеченным по незнакомому двору: на стоянке было много людей в униформе. Но увидев, как Марио и Лионель под руку удаляются с манежа, передумал.

_Оставь. Все кончено._

\- Да, он пробыл у Старра два года, – согласился Джо. – Нет, полтора. Хочешь еще пива? Нет? В общем, в начале второго сезона он и эта девушка из номера, его жена…

\- Он женился? – Томми не верил своим ушам.

\- Ах да. В первый же сезон у Старра. Они провели зиму с нами, тогда родился их ребенок. Хорошая девочка, нам она нравилась. Очень похожа на Сантелли… Люсия говорила, что она вылитая Лисс. Сьюзан Как-там-ее. Нет, Сью-Энн… Сьюзан…

Он нахмурился.

\- Сью-Линн? – Томми казалось, что он угодил в кошмар.

\- Сью-Линн, точно… Так и знал, двойное имя, на Юге их любят. Но Люсия всегда звала ее Сьюзан. Дочка Пита Чаллонера, выросла в воздушном номере Сарасота. После рождения ребенка она работала с Мэттом и Лионелем. Тогда все и случилось. Они упали. Лионель вывихнул плечо… ты знаешь, что это означает для воздушника. Сьюзан сломала нос и ободрала лицо, но ничего серьезного.

\- А Марио?

Джо пожал плечами.

\- Раздробил запястье – то самое, которое вечно доставляло ему проблемы. И заработал небольшое сотрясение, но прогнозы были благоприятные. Сьюзан видела его последней – приходила в больницу поговорить насчет развода. Они собирались развестись… не знаю почему, они вроде как неплохо уживались… Она рассказывала, что он очень душевно с ней поговорил, выписал чек на содержание ее и Сюзи… Это их дочь, ей было несколько месяцев. Люсия дико бушевала, когда узнала о разводе, но ничего не могла поделать. Так или иначе, по словам Сьюзан, он вел себя вполне дружелюбно, спокойно – в общем, как всегда. Но тем же вечером нам позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что он ушел, не проконсультировавшись с доктором. И это было последнее, что мы о нем слышали. Он будто исчез с лица земли. С того дня – ни слова.

\- А полиция…

\- Мы пытались. Но он был взрослым человеком, так что они ничем не могли помочь. Разве что арестовать его, если бы Сью-Линн захотела подать в суд за неуплату алиментов. Она осталась с нами – не работала и была в сильном расстройстве. Они спросили, хочет ли она, чтобы его нашли и арестовали. Только она ответила, что, если его посадят, толка ей от этого не будет, и пусть он катится к черту. Сейчас она на гастролях со Старром. Можешь написать ей, спросить, не слышала ли она чего. Но она бы наверняка сообщила Люсии, если бы что-то узнала. Иногда она с ребенком приезжает к нам на неделю-другую. Сюзи сейчас года четыре. Очень похожа на дочку Лисс… Стой, ты же никогда не видел маленькую Клео?

Томми качнул головой.

\- Получается, вы не знаете, где он? Даже догадок нет?

\- Ни малейших. Но он больше не летает под своим именем или именем семьи – это точно. Он может быть где угодно. На какой-нибудь ярмарке. Может, танцует… он много танцевал, хотел пойти в шоу-бизнес в детстве. Может, во флоте… да хоть в Китае! Один Господь знает. Мы уже почти готовы сдаться. Наверное, мы бы знали, если бы он умер. Никогда не думал, что буду благодарить Бога за его судимость, но, если с ним что-то случится, его опознают и наверняка свяжутся с семьей.

Томми передернулся, и Джо одарил его сочувственным взглядом.

\- Да, вы были добрыми друзьями. Партнерами.

\- Скорее, братьями.

\- Я знаю. Мы все любили тебя, Том. Особенно Анжело. Он все еще иногда вспоминает тебя. Слушай, – Джо встал, оттолкнувшись обеими руками от лавки, – я бы не прочь посидеть и поболтать, но работа не ждет. Где ты остановился?

\- Нигде, – ответил Томми. – Просто мимо проезжал.

\- Пошатайся поблизости, а потом вернемся домой вместе. Лу обрадуется, в доме достаточно места. И мои дети… вы с Барби дружили, когда учились, я помню.

\- Барби была отличной девчонкой. Чем она занимается?

\- Танцует, – ответил Джо. – Снялась в паре фильмов. В одном появляется минут на десять, на втором плане. Еще была дублершей в фильме про цирк. Кажется, актриса из нее так себе, зато она хорошая танцовщица и отличная акробатка. Подрабатывает в студиях, иногда – каскадером. Она бы хотела с тобой повидаться, это точно. Я освобожусь в десять и отвезу тебя…

Томми качнул головой.

\- Я на машине.

\- Ну что ж, парень, путь домой ты знаешь. Ты не чужой. В паре кварталов построили новую трассу, больше не надо добираться целую вечность.

\- Босс! – завопил кто-то.

Джо повернулся на голос и торопливо пожал Томми руку.

\- Увидимся, парень. Только не исчезай… Дома поговорим, ладно?

Томми медленно пошел к машине.

Чувства его были в смятении. Марио женат, у него есть дочь. Он ушел, исчез, испарился. Томми поглядел на «Билборд», который все еще сжимал в руке.

_Люсия поместила его сюда четыре года назад. Безуспешно._

Марио пропал… как Барни Парриш! Эта мысль вспыхнула в мозгу, и Томми вздрогнул. Великий воздушный гимнаст, затерявшийся в сумраке несбывшихся надежд и разбитых мечтаний. И Марио ушел вслед за ним, сгинул без следа…

Положив журнал на соседнее сиденье, Томми завел машину и поехал по знакомому маршруту. Дом Сантелли выглядел меньше, потрепаннее, ему явно не помешал бы новый слой краски. Не въезжая в ворота, Томми заглушил мотор и сидел, вспоминая минуту, когда увидел этот дом впервые. Как он был тогда поражен! Томми представил, как выезжает на дорожку, поднимается на крыльцо, нажимает кнопку звонка. Кто откроет дверь? Что они скажут?

Дверь открылась – темный проем, скрывающий знакомый интерьер – и на крыльцо ступила женщина. Томми не узнал ее.

«Nonna? Нет, Джонни сказал, она умерла. Царствие ей небесное, – подумал он. – Она была милой старушкой, хотя так и не поняла, кто я такой. Ей, должно быть, перевалило за девяносто».

Люсия? Какая-нибудь горничная? Вдруг он понял, что взгляд незнакомки устремлен на незнакомую машину, стоящую у ворот, и почувствовал, что не может встретиться с прошлым лицом к лицу. Он быстро завел двигатель и уехал.

 

ГЛАВА 3

 

Горячий сухой сентябрьский ветер несся по улицам Абилина, штат Техас, срывая коричневые шуршащие листья с деревьев пекан. Томми Зейн притормозил у бордюра, изучая цирковую афишу на стене, потом заглушил мотор и бросил взгляд на лежащий на соседнем сиденье «Билборд».

Большие цирки, само собой, отпадали. Если бы Марио работал в одном из них, кто-нибудь его точно узнал бы. И хотя Томми просматривал каждую ярмарку, которую проезжал или замечал в «Билборде», он знал: реши Марио затаиться, и никто его не найдет, разве что Марио сам того захочет. Задача отыскать иголку в стоге сена выглядела по сравнению с этой поисковой экспедицией детской игрой.

_Мне ничего от него не нужно. Только узнать, все ли у него в порядке._

А еще Томми понимал, что розыски – это роскошь, которую он не сможет долго себе позволять. Однако накануне, на крохотном странствующем шоу в Уичита-Фолсе, кто-то рассказал ему о воздушных гимнастах, работающих с маленьким цирком, выступавшем здесь на прошлой неделе. И Томми, разглядывая одну из оставшихся афиш – близнеца той, что висела перед ним здесь, в Абилине – увидел внизу листа надпись.

РЕДДИК И ГАРДНЕР

НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ ТРЮКИ НА ВОЗДУШНОЙ ТРАПЕЦИИ!

Кажется, на это стоило потратить день, пусть и отклонившись от прямого маршрута.

_Прямой маршрут, ха! Я еду в никуда._

Томми снова изучил афишу. РЕДДИК И ГАРДНЕР. Это мог быть Джонни. Томми забыл девичью фамилию Стеллы, но припомнил, что Джонни объявлял свой номер на двойной трапеции «Гарднер и как-то там».

_Гарднер не такая уж редкая фамилия. Это может быть кто угодно. Скорее всего, так оно и есть._

Но, даже если это окажется Джонни, все равно неплохо было бы с ним повидаться. Томми не спрашивал Джо, где сейчас работает Джонни. Явно, что тоже не с крупным цирком, иначе Томми, скрупулезно изучая каждый маршрут и каждый номер, упомянутый в «Билборде», этой цирковой Библии, обнаружил бы его под фамилией «Гарднер» или «Сантелли».

Однако этого шоу даже в «Билборде» не было. Оплаченное какой-то местной организацией, оно пристроилось за городом. Цирк на открытом воздухе – вроде Ламбета – аппараты возвышались над низкой линией домов. Томми припарковал автомобиль на свободном месте возле пустого загона и, прислушиваясь к играющей музыке, протянул билетеру доллар.

Привычные запахи, места и хорошо знакомые звуки – все это всколыхнуло что-то глубоко внутри, что-то почти забытое. Ну, или то, что Томми очень старался забыть. На секунду он испытал искушение пройтись по стоянке, но быстро запихнул это желание поглубже и вскарабкался на трибуну.

Представление уже началось. Палящее техасское солнце, чуть приглушенное бурой пылью, поджаривало ряды потрепанных выгоревших сидений. Посередине был установлен единственный манеж и маленькая квадратная платформа, позади которой бутафор расставлял моноциклы. Рабочий куском фланели полировал перекладины. Поодаль стоял двадцатишестифутовый воздушный аппарат – меньше того, который возил с собой Ламбет. Продавцы медленно двигались вдоль рядов, разнося попкорн, соломенные шляпы и мороженое. Клоун в аляповатой полицейской форме с огромной жестяной звездой на груди тряс руки хихикающим детишкам на первых рядах. В параде-алле не было видно никого, кто хотя бы отдаленно напоминал Джонни, хотя Томми заметил одну-двух светловолосых женщин, которые могли бы быть Стеллой. А у пары высоких мужчин, изображающих индейских вождей, под головными уборами из перьев виднелись темные волосы. Бландингский Цирк и Шоу Наездников был скорее передвижным родео с несколькими цирковыми номерами. В основном, ковбойская джигитовка и дрессированные лошади. Томми ничего не знал о верховой езде и не интересовался животными, так что большую часть представления скучал, время от времени удивляясь, почему до сих пор не ушел. Номер на велосипедах сменили два шимпанзе на тандеме, затем выступили трое подростков на параллельных брусьях – по разумению Томми подобные упражнения можно было увидеть в спортзале любой большой школы. Но когда инспектор объявил воздушных гимнастов, Томми вынырнул из навеянной жарой дремы и посмотрел на артистов, идущих через форганг.

Среди них не было Джонни. Там был Марио.

Похудевший и повзрослевший, он был обнажен до пояса и носил выцветшие красноватые трико. На темном лице застыла непроницаемая маска, взгляд был обращен строго вперед. Марио не смотрел ни на трибуны, ни на визжащих детей. С пересохшим ртом Томми наблюдал, как он забирается на аппарат, и двое его партнеров по сравнению с ним казались увальнями. Отвернувшись от манежа, Томми жестом поманил продавца и за тридцать центов получил стаканчик, наполненный льдом и водой, слабо пахнущей апельсином. Осушив его одним глотком, Томми убрал стакан в сторону и тут же о нем забыл. Еще в номере участвовали квадратный ловитор с мускулами, как у гориллы, и маленькая угрюмая женщина, кудрявая и светловолосая, в красном трико с блестками. После нескольких довольно дилетантских перелетов напарницы Марио совершил двойное сальто, при виде которого Томми моргнул – пока не сообразил, что это неумелость ловитора заставила его выглядеть неуклюжим. Зато возвращаясь, Марио вдруг сделал быстрый элегантный пируэт – у Томми даже дыхание перехватило.

_Но как он здесь оказался?_

Дети вопили и хлопали, Марио с тенью прежней неистовой улыбки на лице отвесил поклон.

Когда гимнасты покидали манеж, Томми заметил, как ловитор коротко глянул на Марио, а тот в ответ тронул его за плечо.

И что это было? Этот откровенный дилетант… неужели за ним Марио последовал в эту жалкую пародию на цирк? Томми напряг челюсть. Очень хотелось отправиться прямиком к машине и уехать.

Но вместо этого он переждал, пока уйдут шумные дети, и медленно пошел по заднему двору, среди припаркованных трейлеров и переплетений кабеля. Неряшливый клоун, уже в уличной одежде, но все еще с гримом на лице, сидел на ступеньках и трепал большого пса с воротником вокруг шеи. Томми остановился.

\- Где я могу найти воздушного гимнаста? Гарднера?

Раскрашенная физиономия клоуна изобразила преувеличенное сочувствие.

\- Какая жалость, мистер, вы опоздали буквально на минуту. Я только что видел, как он отправляется в город. Наверное, решил перекусить.

\- Но… – начал Томми и вдруг рассмеялся, сообразив, что клоун совершил вполне естественную ошибку: принял Томми за городского, зрителя.

\- Не дури мне голову, итальяшка. Да он не успел бы даже из трико вылезти, если, конечно, не изображает «джека-в-коробке» в репризе!

Удивленный клоун вскинул голову и тоже заулыбался.

\- Ваша правда, мистер. Но он меня прибьет, если вы окажетесь коллектором… или судебным приставом.

\- Я не из суда, – заверил Томми. – Просто работал с ним несколько лет назад в другом цирке. Заскочил поздороваться.

\- Вон тот трейлер, – показал клоун. – Зеленый.

Зеленый трейлер был маленьким – слишком маленьким для семьи – побитым и выгоревшим. Наверное, еще довоенная модель. Чуть не споткнувшись о кабель, Томми постучал в дверь. Внутри послышался знакомый глубокий голос, столь неожиданно небрежный, что внутри что-то затрепетало.

\- Джек, ступай погляди, кто там.

«Если откроет тот ловитор, скажу, что ошибся, и смоюсь», – решил Томми.

Но перед ним появился мальчик лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати, в синих джинсах, темноволосый, с густой челкой, прикрывающей глаза. Смерив Томми подозрительным взглядом, мальчик потребовал:

\- Что вам нужно?

\- Я ищу Мэтта Гарднера, – ответил Томми и по наитию добавил: – Передай, что к нему приехал брат.

\- Не знал, что у него есть брат… – мальчик повернулся и крикнул: – Мэтт, здесь какой-то парень! Говорит, что брат. У тебя есть брат?

\- Была парочка, – отозвался хорошо знакомый голос.

 А потом как-то очень просто, без предупреждений и фанфар, появился Марио и остановился в проеме. Он был в мятых, заляпанных краской штанах и голый до пояса.

\- Только не знаю, что им тут могло понадо…

Он запнулся, прищурился, затем сумел сфокусировать взгляд и заморгал.

\- Томми?

\- Привет, Марио.

Марио не двигался.

\- Я… я едва узнал тебя.

В глазах мальчика сверкнуло любопытство.

\- Он твой брат, да, Мэтт? Все нормально?

\- Да, конечно. Проходи, Том.

Томми сделал робкий шаг.

\- Как-то неудобно вламываться…

\- Да здесь никого нет, – мотнул головой Марио. – Я живу один. У Реддиков свой трейлер.

Он посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Томми, это Джек Чандлер… Его отец ездит с номером родео. Слушай, Джек, ты не против? Я не видел парня… боже, лет пять. Иди погуляй, ладно?

\- Ага, – мальчик неловко улыбнулся Томми. – Приятно было познакомиться.

И убежал. Только тогда Марио пошевелился – впервые после того, как появился в дверях. Он взял Томми за руку и крепко пожал.

\- Через десять минут весь цирк будет знать, что у одинокого волка есть брат. Этот глупый мальчишка всем растреплет.

\- Ну, – сказал Томми, – ты всегда можешь от меня отказаться.

Марио все еще держал его за руку – видно, сам того не осознавая, потому что отпустил быстро и с нервным смешком.

\- Где ты пропадал, Везунчик? Какими судьбами здесь?

\- Так, везде понемногу. В основном, в армии.

Марио сделался как-то меньше, тоньше и загорел, как индиец. Вокруг глаз прорезались морщинки, ладони были сухие и заскорузлые на ощупь. Он стал старше и, хотя оставался привлекательным, выглядел несколько затравленным.

\- Да, Анжело рассказывал, когда я в последний раз был дома.

\- Джо говорил, ты женился и обзавелся ребенком?

Марио поджал губы.

\- Это было давно и не стоит упоминания. Ты смотрел представление?

Томми не нашел ничего лучше, как заметить:

\- Ты не делал тройное.

\- С Полем Реддиком в качестве ловитора? – Марио покачал головой. – Войдешь?

Внутри трейлера оказалась единственная потрепанная комнатушка. С одной стороны размещались раковина и маленькая плита, с другой – диванчик, раскладывающийся в кровать. На столе Томми увидел открытый пакет с фруктами, половинка апельсина лежала на клетчатой скатерти. Красные трико, которые Марио надевал на представление, висели, аккуратно обернутые в целлофан, чтобы не запылились.

\- Присаживайся, – Марио взял апельсин и отломил дольку. Указал Томми на пакет. – Будешь?

\- Раньше ты ел шоколадки, – улыбнулся Томми.

Взял апельсин и принялся чистить.

\- Приходится следить за весом. Я больше не ем сладости. Том, откуда ты тут взялся?

Внутри Томми забурлил гнев.

\- Это я должен спрашивать! Ты выступал с Фортунати! Что ты забыл в этом балагане?

\- Я проработал с Лионелем два сезона. Потом упал, и нам пришлось разойтись, – Марио швырнул кожуру на стол. – Куда ты, черт подери, делся тем вечером? Люсия чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства… Куда ты ушел?

Томми разглядывал тщательно подметенный пол. В комнате витали привычные запахи: кофе, гвоздика, канифоль, пот. Марио упал на стул и в упор смотрел на Томми. Он все еще оставался полуголым, и Томми смутно, как нечто из прошлой жизни, вспомнил, что когда-то Марио избегал показываться без рубашки, стесняясь рубцов и ожогов от сетки. Его руки и плечи представляли собой массу старых шрамов, просвечивающих сквозь загар.

\- Давай на время отложим сантименты, ладно? Где здесь можно перекусить? Есть разговор. Если, конечно… – перед глазами проплыли мельком увиденный взгляд ловитора и явно очарованный мальчик, – если, конечно, тебя никто не ждет.

\- Нет, парень, я все тот же нелюдимый негодяй, что и прежде, – на лице Марио сверкнуло подобие былой ухмылки. – Посиди, я оденусь.

К тому времени, как он вернулся, Томми успел доесть апельсин. На Марио были черные брюки и черная водолазка – не то старая, из тех, что сохранились со времен балетной школы, не то точная ее копия. Он расчесывался, и в темных кудрях различалась паутина седины. Анжело тоже начал рано седеть, вспомнил Томми.

Они вышли к стоянке, где осталась только одна машина. Марио взял было Томми за руку, но быстро отстранился. Томми, искоса поглядывая на него, заметил, какое у Марио бледное изможденное лицо, и в груди заныла старая пронзительная нежность. Пришлось приложить серьезные усилия, чтобы не обнять его прямо посреди стоянки. Тем более что все прошло, они расстались. Марио теперь другой, даже был женат. Томми сам обозначил их отношения, сказав: «Передай, что к нему приехал брат». Марио принял его как есть, и это было больше, чем он заслуживал.

\- Вот моя машина.

Марио присвистнул.

\- Ты ограбил банк?

\- Ага, тот, что в свинье-копилке. За время службы кое-что накопилось. В армии особо не на что тратиться, если, конечно, не играешь в карты или не бегаешь по фройляйн.

Марио открыл дверцу.

\- Как? Ты не бегал по фройляйн?

Томми прикусил язык, сдерживая ответ, на который напрашивался Марио.

\- Так и не смог выучить их язык. Осторожно с пальцами…

Захлопнув дверцу, Томми сел за руль. Когда он поворачивал ключ, Марио, потянувшись, поймал его запястье и посмотрел на ладонь.

\- Никаких мозолей?

\- Я не был на аппарате с тех пор, как мы разбежались. Где тут можно чего-нибудь перехватить?

\- Ниже по улице есть кафе. Ребята говорили, там неплохо кормят. С учетом того, что Абилин городом гурманов не назовешь, конечно.

Томми впервые услышал в его голосе намек на прежнюю ироничность. И сам сказал как можно беспечнее:

\- После армейской кормежки любая дрянь деликатесом покажется.

Кафе было маленькое и прокуренное, от жарящихся гамбургеров пахло жиром. Томми заказал сэндвич, Марио взял только кофе.

\- У меня представление через пару часов.

Когда принесли еду, он поинтересовался:

\- В армии правда плохая еда? Помню, во время войны мы вечно слышали, как их здорово кормят, даже когда мясо и сахар выдавали по карточкам.

Томми пожал плечами.

\- Может, руководство считало, что нас следует закалить так, чтобы нам было все равно, чем питаться? – он откусил от сэндвича. – Когда нас тренировали, готовка была всего лишь еще одним способом усложнить нам жизнь. Ты уверен, что ничего хочешь? Мороженое? Милкшейк?

Вокруг были обшарпанные голые деревянные стены. Кто-то сунул пятак в музыкальный автомат, и из динамиков полились заунывные гитарные аккорды, сопровождающиеся гнусавым голосом.

 

I'm a rolling stone, all alone and lost

For a life of sin, I have paid the cost

When I pass by, all the people say

"Just another guy on the lost highway"

 

\- Ну и старье!

\- А по-моему, неплохая гитара, – отозвался Томми.

\- Том, куда ты направляешься? Собираешься задержаться?

\- Да я вроде как бродяжничаю, – Томми понимал, что никогда не признается Марио, что искал его. – Даже и не думал, что увижу тебя здесь.

Марио ухмыльнулся уголком рта.

\- Я и сам не ожидал себя здесь увидеть, – он посмотрел на запястья Томми. – Кажется, ты сохранил форму.

\- Меня спросили, чем я занимался на гражданке, и я, дурак, ляпнул, что был гимнастом. Вот и угодил в группу физической подготовки. Первые два года смотрел, как отжимаются новобранцы. Стал сержантом первого класса. Потом уехал служить в Берлин, – Томми хмыкнул. – Пытался попасть в военную полицию. Меня даже взяли, несмотря на рост.

\- Тебе понравилось в армии?

\- Не особенно. Надоело отзываться на Коротышку.

Томми обнаружил, что не хочет развивать эту тему. Слишком много мужских тел, шума, ора и приказов, которым приходилось беспрекословно подчиняться, потому что другого выбора не было. Железная дисциплина была и у Сантелли, но ей он следовал охотно – то было средство добиться желаемого. Армейские порядки, направленные лишь на то, чтобы руководить людьми, казались бессмысленными. Томми поразило понимание, что он несколько лет прожил эдакой марионеткой, слепо следующей указаниям. А теперь он снова направлялся куда-то по своему почину, пусть это и был всего лишь затерянный хайвэй, о котором завывал парень из музыкального автомата.

\- Давай не будем об армии, если не возражаешь. Лучше расскажи о себе. Я разговаривал с Джо в Калифорнии. Он сказал, что ты давным-давно не был дома. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Марио взял чашку, попробовал холодный горький кофе и скривился.

\- Я долго не летал. Ты, наверное, слышал, что Лионель порвал плечо, а я снова сломал это запястье, которое и без того задавало мне жару. Я работал в балагане, был в Мексике, потом год здесь… Слушай, давай я как-нибудь потом все расскажу, не сейчас, ладно? У меня представление.

\- Да, как скажешь.

\- Говоришь, ты виделся с Джо? Как там все?

\- Наверное, нормально. Я больше ни с кем не пересекался.

_Ага, сидел в машине, как придурок, боялся в дверь позвонить…_

 

Уже снова на стоянке Марио сказал:

\- Лучше оставь ее на заднем дворе, тут кое-кто любит по чужим машинам шариться. И вещи в трейлер отнеси, а то здесь такие молодчики есть, что собаку у слепого уведут.

Томми, пораженно нахмурившись, последовал совету. Он всегда считал цирковых очень честными, особенно по отношению к коллегам.

Вечернее представление Томми смотреть не стал – только на несколько минут задержался у выхода взглянуть на полеты. Увиденное озадачило его еще больше. После шоу Марио, переодевшись, сказал:

\- Обычно мы с Реддиками вместе ужинаем, но они видели твою машину, знают, что у меня есть компания, и не будут мешать. Сейчас стоянка четыре дня, мы уезжаем только послезавтра – в Одессу. Останешься на ужин? Яичница с беконом пойдет?

\- Конечно. Давай помогу.

Оба были рады возможности занять руки. Покончив с едой, они убрали посуду, и Томми, наконец, оформил свое недоумение в слова.

\- Марио, я не понимаю. Я думал, ты принял решение. Потому, собственно, и ушел – чтобы ты мог выступать у Старра, на центральном манеже. Что случилось? Куда все делось? Где твоя жена, твой ребенок? И… и… – самая важная часть повисла на языке, – как ты мог так опуститься? Папаша, наверное, в гробу переворачивается.

В усталых глазах на мгновение сверкнул прежний Марио.

\- А какая разница? Семья раскололась. У меня остался только ты, и когда ты ушел…

Томми вскинул голову, выплескивая весь нерастраченный пятилетний запас горечи.

\- Когда я ушел? В смысле, когда ты меня вышвырнул?

\- Так нечестно, Том. Я умолял тебя остаться. Я просто хотел, чтобы мы на время разошлись – пока не завянут слухи…

\- А что мне оставалось делать? Сидеть у тебя на шее, пока ты двигаешься к славе? Быть у тебя на содержании? Так или иначе, ты женился…

\- Ненадолго, – фыркнул Марио. – Все как-то разом рухнуло. Я, Лионель, Сьюзан… Ты помнишь Сью-Линн Фаррис?

\- Вроде бы. Темноволосая такая, похожа на Лисс.

\- Я никогда не замечал сходства, но Анжело и Люсия тоже так думали. Мы продержались около года, потом она подала на развод. Когда мы упали, Лионель вывихнул плечо, я сломал лодыжку и больное запястье, Сьюзан подпортила лицо… По-моему, она решила, что я специально все подстроил. Она навещала меня в больнице, приводила Сюзи – ребенка. Ни жены, ни дочери, ни работы… Я не знал, смогу ли снова летать, и что будет с рукой. В общем, я, как и ты, предпочел исчезнуть.

Томми взял Марио за руку и осторожно ощупал.

\- Как будто в порядке.

\- Мне повезло. Я уже один раз ломал это запястье.

\- Помню, ты рассказывал.

 _Той ночью, когда мы ехали в грузовике._ Тысячи вещей так и остались невысказанными. Томми вдруг отчаянно пожалел, что вообще сюда явился.

\- Но сейчас все нормально?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Более или менее. Иногда болит. Приходится все время бинтовать. Говоришь, ты общался с родными? Просто интересно, работает ли еще кто-то из семьи. Я больше не брал в руки «Билборд». Наверное, боялся что-нибудь узнать.

_Он говорит правду? Или хочет, чтобы я думал, будто он не в курсе, что Люсия уже четыре года подает объявление, пытаясь выяснить, жив он или нет?_

Томми понимал, что никогда этого не узнает – как и многое о прошедших годах.

\- Слушай, – сказал он, повинуясь порыву, – сплетни наверняка уже улеглись. Почему бы нам… почему бы снова не начать работать вместе? У нас хорошо получалось.

\- Боже, – прошептал Марио, – если бы мы могли.

\- А почему нет? Ты снова загремел в черный список? Может, у Старра?

\- Нет, я даже из шоу не вылетел. Просто отправил заявление – все как положено. Ну, мой партнер вышел из строя, я сломал руку – все равно сезону был конец. Перед Старром я чист, они мне даже больничные счета оплатили.

Это было не совсем то, что Томми имел в виду, ну да ладно.

\- Ты подписан с этим Реддиком?

\- Всего на сезон, шесть недель осталось. Вот только я на мели. Работаю практически за бесценок. Скопил немного, пока был у Старра, но все отдал Сьюзан. На меня записана доля дома в Лос-Анджелесе, может, кто-нибудь из семьи меня выкупит.

\- Ну, у меня кое-что есть, – сказал Томми. – Немного, но продержаться хватит. К тому же все деньги, которые я заработал ребенком и в тот год с Вудс-Вэйлендом, до сих пор где-то в банке. В руках опекуна, или на условном депонировании, или как там это называется… Я мог получить их после совершеннолетия, только тогда я был в Германии. Так что все эти деньги лежат, проценты набегают. Джо или Анжело должны быть в курсе. А еще, когда погиб отец, Джефф Кардифф продал котов – Анжело рассказал тем летом – это тоже деньги. Не бог весть какое состояние, но на новое оборудование хватит. Только найди нам ловитора. У тебя есть связи, которых нет у меня.

\- Если уж на то пошло, – заметил Марио, – в доме много чего лежит. Вряд ли кто-то им пользуется. Можно поработать зиму дома…

\- Думаешь, твоя семья захочет меня видеть?

Марио нахмурился.

\- Никуда не денутся. Как я уже говорил, дом находится в долевом владении – между Папашей Тони, Джо и Анжело. Папаша оставил свою долю мне, – потом он рассмеялся: – Расслабься, парень, семейство меня за тебя когда-нибудь отколотит. Они в тебе души не чаяли. И никто из них не слышал о черном списке.

\- Думаешь? В любом случае ты женат, я служил… Много воды утекло. Тогда мы были детьми. А теперь я демобилизован, а ты… ты семейный человек, отец! Не думаю, что нам надо волноваться о каком-то старом скандале.

Марио постепенно загорался идеей.

\- Я совсем заржавел… запустил себя… но зима хорошей работы вернет нам форму. Насчет ловитора можно будет подать объявление. Как ты считаешь, здесь можно достать «Билборд»?

\- В таком захолустье? Я бы сильно не надеялся.

\- Тогда завтра. Или когда будем в Сан-Антонио. Давай прикинем, во сколько нам обойдется оборудование. Даже если что-то найдется дома, нужна новая сетка и тросы. Папаша заказывал сетки где-то в Сан-Диего… у ребят, которые работают на рыбопромысловый флот. Если они, конечно, еще в деле.

Томми хихикнул.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, откуда гимнасты берут страховочные сетки.

\- Ну, – криво усмехнулся Марио, – в Аберкромби энд Фитч их не купишь.

Томми вытащил ручку из кармана.

\- От меня что-то требуется? В чемодане есть копия старого контракта и банковская книжка того счета.

\- Я пока сделаю еще кофе.

Настала ночь, а они все говорили. Потянувшись к давно опустевшему кофейнику, Марио уставился на часы.

\- Господи, уже за три.

\- Боже, – Томми скомкал лист с вычислениями, – тебе надо было давно меня выставить! Детали можно обсудить и завтра.

\- Мотели будут заняты. Видимо, тебе придется оставаться здесь, если, конечно, не хочешь спать в машине.

Томми смерил Марио пристальным взглядом, но тот, наклонившись, возился с потертым ремешком сандалии.

«Проклятье, – сказал он сам себе. – Ты провел черту. Ты назвался его братом. Ты больше не ребенок. Забудь – так же, как забыл он».

\- Да, спасибо.

Марио, надев мешковатый старый халат, сел на край кровати.

\- Сигарету?

\- Спасибо. Когда ты начал курить?

\- Я сильно не балуюсь. Три-четыре в день… Даже Анжело мне не попенял бы.

\- Я видел его имя в… как они называются?... вступительных титрах к какому-то фильму. Когда был в Германии.

\- Ага, в тот год, когда я выступал у Старра, он много работал в Голливуде. Он хороший каскадер. Хотя мне всегда казалось, что это опаснее, чем летать, – Марио потушил сигарету. – Раз уж мы размечтались, надо помечтать, как бы заманить его обратно к нам. Пусть бы нас ловил.

Они лежали бок о бок, не касаясь друг друга. От Марио все так же слабо пахло гвоздикой. Томми боролся с желанием тронуть испещренное шрамами плечо.

«Не делай глупостей, – уговаривал он себя, – ты проехал две тысячи миль, нашел его, вы снова друзья, и пусть оно так и остается».

Марио был необычайно тих, едва дышал. Боялся? А затем до Томми дошло. Марио остался – и навсегда останется – прежним. А вот он сам… Он ушел мальчишкой, вернулся мужчиной. Откуда Марио знать, как изменили его эти годы?

_К чему себя обманывать? Ты только об этом и думал. Возможно, ворошить прошлое – безумие. Ты уже не тот, что был раньше._

\- Спишь? – прошептал он.

\- Почти, – откликнулся Марио, но голос у него был отнюдь не сонный.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать девять. Ты знаешь.

\- Я забыл.

\- Зато я нет. Тебе исполнилось двадцать два первого мая. Я запомнил, потому что это хорошая цирковая дата.

\- А я не помню, когда твой День рождения.

\- В феврале. Я Водолей.

\- Знаешь, чего я хочу?

\- Нет. Чего?

\- Мне чертовски хочется, чтобы сейчас была еще одна гроза, – с замиранием сердца сказал Томми.

Он притянул Марио к себе так, будто только силой можно было стереть пять лет, полные тревог и злоключений.

\- Иди сюда, дурень. Чего ты ждешь?

Марио не противился, однако тело его оставалось напряженным. Томми, ощущая этот пассивный отпор, на секунду почувствовал отголосок страха. Что если он все испортил? Но то был лишь прежний жуткий самоконтроль… Потом Марио судорожно выдохнул.

\- Я гадал… кто из нас… не выдержит первым. Я все тот же ублюдок, да, малыш?

\- Мне сказать, кто я? – пробормотал Томми.

\- Нет. Одного раза было достаточно, – Марио буквально вцепился в него. – Боже мой, я думал…

\- Забудь. Молчи. Все позади.

Но пять лет так легко не забываются, и позже, глядя, как Марио уходит от него в страну снов, Томми задавался вопросом, смогут ли они снова найти дорогу друг к другу, или же они навсегда утратили нечто редкостное и драгоценное – то, что не умели ценить, пока не потеряли.


	17. Chapter 17

ГЛАВА 4

 

Проснувшись, Томми с минуту был дезориентирован. Он только понимал, что рядом лежит Марио. Потом он оглядел потрепанную комнату в лучах утреннего солнца, все вспомнил и ощутил такой прилив счастья, что даже испугался. Марио открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему.

\- Надо же, не приснилось. Привет, Везунчик.

Он рассмеялся.

\- Что смешного? – спросил Томми.

\- Ты. Такой взрослый.

Марио несмело обнял его. В ярком свете обоим было неловко.

\- Скучал по мне?

Томми дотронулся до его щеки, заметив, что несколько морщинок у рта за ночь пропали без следа.

\- Конечно. Давай вставай и иди проверять аппарат.

\- Здесь не Передовая Школа Полетов, малыш. Мы с Полем перед представлением обходим вокруг аппарата. Вот и вся проверка.

\- И никаких репетиций?

\- А что, похоже, будто мы репетируем? – скривился Марио. – Поль и Инна считают, что достаточно потренировались в начале сезона.

\- И тебя это устраивает?

\- У меня нет выбора. Это не мой номер, и не я тут главный, – Марио набросил халат и зевнул. – Полтора месяца назад из шоу ушел униформист, с тех пор мы с Полем устанавливаем все сами. Слушай, есть идея… Что если попросить Бландинга взять тебя униформистом? Папаша Тони два года заставлял тебя работать с Баком. Я бы и сам лучше этим занимался, чем тем, что делал до его ухода. Здесь всем приходится нянчиться с этими проклятыми лошадьми. Платят мало, зато… ну, мы можем урывать минутку на тренировки. Если ты, конечно, не рвешься обратно на Побережье.

Томми пожал плечами.

\- Почему бы и нет. Я же предупреждал, что отныне буду за тобой присматривать. Вот и начну прямо сейчас.

Марио, возившийся с кофейником, сказал, не поворачиваясь:

\- Не бей по больному, Везунчик. Я знаю, что прокололся. Думал, что завязал с мыслями о прошлом и будущем. А теперь мне за себя стыдно. Возможно, это хороший знак.

 

Боб Бландинг оказался маленьким улыбчивым толстяком, который с готовностью признался, что ничего не смыслит в цирковых номерах. Большую часть жизни он управлял родео и только в этом году – по причине нехватки верховых номеров – нанял акробатов и воздушных гимнастов и назвал шоу цирком.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял твоего брата униформистом? А он нам нужен? Мне казалось, вы с Реддиком справляетесь.

Марио сделал глубокий вдох, и Томми решил, что он сейчас взорвется, но тот лишь высунулся в двери и крикнул:

\- Позовите Поля Реддика!

Вскоре приземистый ловитор, одетый в хаки, оказался с ними.

\- Скажи боссу, что нам надо взять моего брата униформистом, – попросил Марио. – Я ругаюсь, когда злюсь, а Бландинг не говорит по-итальянски.

Поль Реддик ухмыльнулся.

\- Боб, ты же обещал, что нам и недели не придется возиться с оборудованием. А теперь Мэтт нашел тебе человека, а ты удила закусил?

\- Ладно, ладно, – Бландинг повернулся к Томми. – Что еще ты можешь? Умеешь ездить верхом? У меня как раз не хватает человека для номера.

Томми признался, что ездить не умеет.

\- Но я вырос в цирке. Акробатика, воздушные канаты, трапеция, полеты…

Бландинг прищурился.

\- Почему тебе нужна именно эта работа? По-моему, ты способен на большее.

Томми посмотрел ему в глаза, понимая, что в данном случае ложь будет куда надежнее правды.

\- Я только что вернулся из армии и не видел брата пять лет.

\- Ясно. Прошлому человеку я платил тридцать, тебе буду давать двадцать пять, пока не увижу, чего ты стоишь. И покажи увольнительную. Чтоб никаких самоволок.

Томми сходил в трейлер Марио за бумагами и протянул Бландингу документ об увольнении с хорошей аттестацией. Тот впился в него взглядом.

\- Зейн? Я думал, ты его брат.

\- Сводный, – вставил Марио. – Но мы все время об этом забываем. Мы познакомились, когда ему было лет тринадцать.

\- Ладно. Сержант, да? Чем занимался?

\- Группа физической подготовки.

\- Правда? Я тоже там был некоторое время. Получил Пурпурное сердце на острове Лейте, – он сунул Томми контракт. – Ты нанят. На стоянке не пить, не жульничать, не обманывать. У нас приличное шоу.

 

Обслуживать все аппараты оказалось довольно утомительно. Вскоре они с Марио снова начали тренироваться по прежнему графику – до начала дневной работы. И – по крайней мере, для Томми – это было порядком рано.

Первые две недели Томми казалось, что он вернулся домой – с тем только отличием, что они были здесь одни, без родственников, и никто им не мешал. Как-то, устанавливая аппарат в городке на севере Техаса, Томми подумал, что происходящее очень напоминает его старую ожившую мечту: он и Марио путешествуют с каким-то шоу, где можно быть вместе столько, сколько угодно.

Томми не поднимался на аппарат пять лет, но обнаружил, что старые навыки быстро возвращаются. Оставалось только укрепить отвыкшие от подобной нагрузки мышцы. А Марио его ловил, как в самом начале их совместной работы. Через несколько недель Томми набрался достаточно уверенности, чтобы осмелиться на предложенное Марио двойное сальто назад. Раскачиваясь в руках Марио, он увидел у подножия аппарата Поля Реддика.

Спустившись, Марио усмехнулся Реддику.

\- Я же говорил, что парень летает.

\- А ты, оказывается, и ловишь.

\- Да, когда мы только начинали, я был ловитором. Я научил Томми летать… ловил его с тех пор, как ему стало хватать роста дотянуться до трапеции.

Томми, разгоряченный тренировкой и успехом, рассмеялся.

\- Ты бы видел, как мы делаем пассаж.

Брови Реддика взметнулись вверх.

\- Хочешь попробовать? Я могу поймать.

\- Это не то чтобы… – Марио нахмурился, и Томми прикусил язык.

Поль Реддик полез по лестнице, Марио и Томми направились к своему концу аппарата.

\- Что за чудная идея? – осведомился Марио.

\- Не понимаю. Я просто решил, что можно попробовать…

\- О да, сейчас точно придется пробовать. И лучше бы тебе не завалить попытку.

\- Ну ладно, – сказал Реддик, когда все трое снова оказались на земле. – Это было здорово. Ты что, внебрачный сын Джима Фортунати?

Томми почувствовал себя так, будто Реддик влепил ему пощечину, но привычно промолчал. Вернувшись в трейлер, он торопливо переоделся и отправился работать. Позже он увидел Реддика и Марио: те стояли у аппарата, все еще поглощенные разговором. Потом они рассмеялись и рука об руку пошли прочь. Больше Томми Марио не видел – до самого дневного представления. Когда толпа рассосалась, Томми пришел в трейлер и нашел там Марио. Тот стоял в халате поверх трико и курил – всегда тревожный сигнал – приветствие его тоже было признаком надвигающейся грозы.

\- Подгадил ты мне с Реддиком. По-моему, я предупреждал, какой он обидчивый.

\- Он завидует, – пожал плечами Томми. – Даже слепому ясно, что его жена рядом с тобой и не стояла. А теперь он знает, что ты и его запросто обставишь. Не знаю, как ты с ним работаешь. Я бы не рискнул.

\- А тебя никто не спрашивает. Так что кончай выпендриваться перед ним, пока у нас не будет своего номера.

Язвительный ответ рвался с языка, однако Томми не стал давать себе волю.

\- Ты здесь босс, Марио.

\- Нет, босс здесь Реддик, и не забывай этого, парень.

Томми выбежал из трейлера. Ему буквально тошно было видеть, как Марио гнет спину перед этим олухом-дилетантом. Следующие два дня они почти не разговаривали, и Томми старался найти себе работу где-нибудь на стоянке, подальше от Марио. Он понимал напряженность их положения, и как быстро малейшая шероховатость может все испортить.

Но вечером третьего дня, когда начался внезапный ливень, и Томми посреди горячки демонтажа сражался с оборудованием в компании на редкость тупого рабочего, Марио в старой черной водолазке вдруг присоединился к ним. Он работал молча, укладывая стропы и канаты скупыми, до автоматизма отточенными движениями, и это было похоже на танец, в котором они управлялись с перекладинами, проволокой и тросами с природной ловкостью. Оба не проронили ни слова, но позже, прицепив, наконец, трейлер и приготовившись к долгому переезду в очередной город, улыбались друг другу по-старому. Томми знал, что до кровати они доберутся не раньше двух-трех часов ночи, однако это не имело значения.

 

Наутро, устанавливая временные стойки, Томми с удивлением заметил Марио на вершине аппарата с темноволосым подростком, которого видел в трейлере в самый первый день – Джеком Чандлером. Марио дал мальчику перекладину. Джек неловко раскачался, но инерции хватило лишь на половину дистанции. Немного покачавшись, трапеция замерла посредине.

\- Ничего, – позвал Марио. – Бросай ее и падай.

Томми остановился посмотреть. Судя по всему, Джек получал суровый первый урок, рассчитанный на то, чтобы отпугнуть новичка, решившего, что летать легко и забавно. Томми взирал на разворачивающуюся сцену с легким удовлетворением прирожденного гимнаста, никогда не «примерзавшего» к трапеции.

\- Давай же, все в порядке! Ты знаешь, что делать! Отпускай ее и падай!

\- Не могу...

Лицо мальчика исказилось от напряжения – он явно был недалек от истерики.

\- Давай! Ты сто раз видел, как я это делаю! Расслабься! Разожми пальцы и сворачивайся! Это не больно!

Упрямство тут было ни при чем: дело не в силе воли. Просто мышцы в такой момент повинуются слепому инстинктивному страху перед высотой, а не рассудку, который уговаривает, что падение не повредит. И как бы жертва такого страха не хотела разжать руки, у нее не получится.

В этом не было ничего смешного, хотя выглядело все смехотворно. Излюбленным приемом Сантелли в таких случаях было выкрикивать оскорбления и грубые шутки до тех пор, пока жертва не устыдится или не ослабнет настолько, чтобы упасть. Томми однако решил не вмешиваться. Добрых десять минут он стоял и слушал, как Марио бушует, угрожает, умоляет и умасливает. Наконец, Джек с обреченным вздохом отпустил трапецию и упал в сетку. Марио тут же нырнул следом, приобнял мальчика за плечи и принялся что-то приглушенно втолковывать – нежно и ободряюще. Томми был слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать слова, но тон различал. Через некоторое время Джек снова полез наверх. Снова прыгнул, снова застрял посредине, но на этот раз тут же разжал руки и аккуратно приземлился на спину. Марио, спустившись, со смехом потрепал его по плечу и, насвистывая, удалился в трейлер переодеваться. При виде появившегося в дверях Томми он сказал:

\- Видел, что было на аппарате? Мальчишка Чандлера все уши мне прожужжал, и я все-таки пустил его покачаться.

\- Да, я все видел.

\- А он ничего. Полез во второй раз.

\- Ну да, после того, как ты десять минут над ним квохтал. Отойди, я хочу умыться.

Марио опустил полотенце, на лице блестели капли воды.

\- В чем дело?

\- Ты прямо сам на себя не похож! Помню, когда Барби примерзла к трапеции, ты заставил Лисс лезть наверх, отстегнуть перекладину и ее сбросить.

\- Нельзя же со всеми обращаться одинаково, – дернул плечами Марио. – Не хотел его разочаровывать.

Томми фыркнул.

\- А когда ты первый раз пустил наверх меня, то сказал, что если я просто развлекаюсь, то чем быстрее мне надоест, тем лучше. Если бы я отколол что-то в этом духе, ты бы вытолкал меня взашей и никогда бы не пустил обратно! И я это знал! А помнишь, когда я упал в обморок, ты сразу погнал меня наверх, хотя мне и было плохо?

Марио повесил полотенце на спинку стула.

\- Слушай, Том, ты был прирожденным воздушником и с малолетства работал на высоте. С тобой не надо было нянчиться.

\- Если с парнем приходится нянчиться, то на кой черт он вообще тебе сдался?

\- Он слонялся вокруг все лето. И какая тебе разница? Чего ты бесишься?

\- Потому что я знаю, почему ты так возишься с детьми этого возраста. Тебе как раз четырнадцатилетние нравятся, верно? Мне следовало сразу догадаться.

Марио побелел под загаром.

\- Прекрасно. Ты высказался. А теперь либо бери свои слова обратно, либо я тебя прикончу.

\- Попробуй, – процедил Томми. – Мне больше не пятнадцать. Ты хочешь, чтобы вокруг кого-то можно было попрыгать, когда ты в настроении. И чтобы кого-то можно было затащить в постель, когда ты в настроении. А когда не в настроении – вытрясти из него душу. И лучше бы тебе, приятель, приставать с этим к своему маленькому дружку, потому что последние пять лет я учился о себе заботиться. Только пальцем меня тронь и улетишь к чертям собачьим!

\- Том, возьми обратно эту чушь про Джека!

\- Уже и честь его защищаешь? – оскалился Томми.

Марио ударил его. Томми без раздумий впечатал кулак ему в солнечное сплетение. Марио с пораженным выдохом согнулся, потом бросился на него. Стул с грохотом упал, и они, сцепившись, повалились на пол.

Кто-то забарабанил в дверь, и Марио сию секунду оказался на ногах.

 - Погоди, – бросил он Томми и распахнул дверь.

Поль Реддик уставился на его рассеченную губу и перевернутый стул.

\- Какого черта… Какого черта…

С ужасным ощущением дежа вю – он почти видел лицо Анжело – Томми сел.

\- Ради Бога, Мэтт, – выговорил Реддик. – Бландинг закатит тебе штраф за драку на стоянке!

Марио утер кровь.

\- Это не драка, Поль. Просто семейная ссора.

\- Тогда вам лучше ее свернуть.

Томми вытащил платок и прижал к сочащемуся кровью носу.

\- Кто просил тебя врываться?

Реддик не обратил на него внимания.

\- Мэтт, хочешь принесу льда приложить к губе? Она распухнет к представлению. А ты, бездельник, – он развернулся к Томми. – Решил, что можешь избивать артистов? Я вышвырну тебя со стоянки!

\- Попробуй, – огрызнулся Томми.

\- Том, заткнись, – велел Марио. – Иди работай, пока босс по нашу душу не явился.

\- Бландинг… – Томми собирался сказать, куда может отправляться босс, но поймал взгляд Марио.

Темные глаза смотрели умоляюще.

\- Слушай, Поль, мы с ним с детства собачимся.

«Я все улажу», – говорил его взгляд.

\- Да, конечно, – пробормотал Томми и ушел из трейлера.

Не успел он отойти, как изнутри донесся смех Реддика, и Томми затрясся от ярости. Он был готов шагать прямиком к машине, прочь со стоянки, прочь из жизни Марио. Ему было тошно при мысли о руке Марио, обнимающей Джека Чандлера за плечи. А еще – от готовности и покорности, с которой Марио – Марио Сантелли из Летающих Сантелли – бормотал оправдания перед Полем Реддиком.

Томми хотел уйти, но старая привычка повлекла его проверять оборудование перед шоу.

_Оставлять все чувства внизу._

В антракте Томми проскользнул в трейлер, где Марио натягивал трико.

\- Сядь, – сказал он, – я тебе лицо подправлю.

\- Да уж, это точно не повредит.

Томми открыл ящик комода, где Марио держал грим, наклеил телесный пластырь на разбитую губу и замазал окрашенным кремом темнеющий под глазом синяк. По привычке, не осознавая, что делает, взял расческу и пригладил густые волосы движением, которое заучил за долгие годы и до сих пор не забыл. Марио накрыл его ладонь своей.

\- Ты выбрал не ту профессию, малыш. Мог бы славно зарабатывать гримером в Голливуде.

\- Буду иметь в виду. Сожми кулаки.

Томми взял моток ленты.

\- Хорошенько замотай. Особенно сломанное.

Но стоило Томми начать бинтовать ему запястья, как Марио зажмурился.

\- Господи, мы снова возвращаемся на круги своя. Чуть что, бросаемся друг на друга…

\- Замолчи! – рыкнул Томми. – Ты что, свихнулся? Не прямо же перед представлением!

Марио издал глубокий смешок.

\- Ragazzo, ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим. Ладно, парень, будь по-твоему.

Но хотя тон его оставался беззаботным, в голосе прозвучало нечто, от чего Томми мысленно взялся за голову.

_Боже, в каком он состоянии, раз затеял такой разговор за пять минут до шоу!_

Что сделали с Марио прошедшие годы?

 

После вечернего представления Томми застал Марио в трейлере за готовкой. Он ополоснулся, достал вилки и ножи и сел за стол. Ели они тоже в молчании. Только когда Томми отодвинул тарелку, Марио поставил локти на стол и вздохнул.

\- Слушай, похоже, мы беремся за старое.

Томми уставился в тарелку с остатками яйца и бекона.

\- Я тоже об этом думал. Если все станет слишком серьезно, я всегда могу собрать вещи и уехать. Просто если мы снова начнем друг друга колотить… Одно дело, когда мы были детьми. А теперь мы оба здоровенные мужики. Еще несколько драк – и для кого-то из нас все может закончиться плачевно. Что думаешь? Хочешь, я просто… исчезну?

Марио уткнулся лицом в ладони и сказал бесцветным голосом, в котором сквозила лишь усталость.

\- Я не имею права просить тебя остаться. Но… но я молю тебя. Если ты снова уйдешь, я просто не знаю, что буду делать.

Томми посмотрел на него с ужасом. Потом встал, обогнул стол и положил ладони на сгорбленные плечи.

\- Ты не так меня понял. Я не грожусь от тебя уйти. Я спрашиваю, будет ли тебе легче, если я уйду. А если хочешь, чтобы я остался, то тебе не придется преследовать меня с винтовкой.

Марио вскинул голову. От губы отошел пластырь, и ранка снова кровоточила.

\- Зачем ты делал эти грязные намеки насчет мальчика?

«Это правда или нет?!» – хотелось завопить Томми, но он сдержался.

\- Что ж. Я ревновал.

Марио обнял его и очень тихо произнес:

\- У тебя нет причин меня ревновать, Везунчик. Ни к кому. Если хочешь, чтобы я его прогнал, я его прогоню.

Томми уставился в пол.

\- Нет. Нам только репутации снобов не хватает, – а потом из остатков злости выпалил: – Мне больно видеть, как ты пресмыкаешься перед этим Реддиком.

В трейлере воцарилось долгое молчание.

\- Томми, – сказал, наконец, Марио, – Поль подобрал меня, когда я очутился на самом низу. Я бродяжничал. Как я уже говорил, я год шатался по Мексике, работал на ярмарке в Тихуане. Потом прибился к самому затрапезному шоу в Штатах. Был чернорабочим, продавал билеты, Думаешь, сейчас я развалина? Ты бы видел меня тогда.

Он умолк, вспоминая прошлое, потом набрался духу и продолжил:

\- Но меня и из этого шоу вышвырнули. Я два месяца просидел в тюрьме в Эль-Пасо.

\- Господи. За что?

\- А ты как думаешь? Адвокат свел все к нарушению общественного порядка, иначе бы мне светило десять лет. Дело-то было в Техасе, – с минуту Марио изучал пол, затем признался: – У мальчишки были рыжие волосы. То есть, он не был мальчишкой… служил в военно-воздушных силах.

Томми не мог выдавить и слова.

\- Налей мне кофе.

Марио протянул чашку, и Томми плеснул в нее из кофейника, не замечая, что проливает кофе Марио на руку. Марио забрал у него кофейник и поставил на плиту.

\- Я вышел, начал искать работу. Услышал, что Бландингу не хватает людей, и он отправил меня встретиться с Реддиком. Мы подружились. Вроде как… были в чем-то похожи. Он меня принял, выдал аванс из собственного кармана, подождал, пока я верну форму и снова встану на ноги. Только я не сказал ему, что когда-то носил фамилию Сантелли. Он прикрыл меня перед боссом: Бландинг бы не нанял меня, если бы знал, что я сидел. Сам бы я в жизни не справился, Том.

У Томми оставались еще вопросы, но он был уверен, что не получит ответов. Он-то полагал, что сам вытащил Марио из ямы. Теперь стало ясно, что он и не представлял, насколько эта яма была глубока.

\- Реддик… гей?

Марио надолго задумался, потом сказал:

\- Возможно. Только… только он старается это перебороть. Такое бывает. Не то чтобы он признавался, но то, что я ему рассказал, его не отвернуло. Может, я просто не в его вкусе. Так или иначе, я многим ему обязан.

 Он снова поколебался.

\- Слушай, Везунчик, насчет этого паренька… Джека… Слушай, я бы не стал заводить шашни на стоянке. Не стал бы рисковать, что все дойдет до босса, и у Поля будут из-за меня проблемы.

\- Черт, – сказал Томми. – Мне жутко неловко.

Марио сжал его руку.

\- Я не хотел, ragazzo. Просто Поль действительно хороший парень.

Он встал – знакомо смущенный.

\- Дрянной кофе. Пойду сварю новый.

Через некоторое время он вернулся к Томми, сгорбившемуся за столом, и встал позади него.

\- Парень, мы наверняка сможем ладить, если будем держать себя в руках. Давай пообещаем друг другу больше не заводиться, а?

Томми ощутил, как его раздирает старая полузабытая боль.

\- По-моему, с обещаниями нам как-то не везет.

\- Это точно, – сдавленно согласился Марио. – Мне до смерти за себя стыдно. Тебе от этого легче?

Томми молча покачал головой. Ему, скорее, было тяжелее. Что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало, что на этот раз они должны остаться вместе – а иначе все пойдет насмарку – только он не знал почему. Он не был достаточно искушен в философских раздумьях, чтобы считать себя проводником Марио к спасению, но в то же время как бы ходил на цыпочках вокруг этой мысли и отчаянно стыдился собственной заносчивости. Теперь он знал, насколько это самонадеянно.

_Я должен вернуть его на Побережье в целости и сохранности. Потому что он нужен мне таким. Но для этого надо найти способ уживаться так, чтобы не порвать друг друга в клочья. Я должен что-то придумать, потому что его нервы никуда не годятся, а мои пока еще в порядке._

Томми прислонился к Марио затылком, потом повернулся и обнял его за пояс, сам не осознавая, что часто проделывал так, когда был маленьким.

\- Черт возьми, приятель, – пробормотал он, – если бы эти разборки приносили тебе пользу, я бы, наверное, позволил себя лупить. Но ты же потом буквально на куски рассыпаешься.

\- Ох, безумный мальчишка, – прошептал Марио. – Дурной безумный мальчишка.

А потом, без всяких переходов, печальное и торжественное скрещенье рук превратилось в тесное напряженное объятие. Томми впервые – смутным проблеском – понял, как это напряжение появляется в Марио, затем мысль ушла без следа. С минуту они не двигались, будто бы надеясь, что какой-то мистический процесс позволит их измученным телам слиться воедино. Это было привычно неуклюжее, бездыханное состояние – с неминуемым чувством неловкости и коротким жестким разочарованием от неспособности тел сиюсекундно вплавиться друг в друга. Наконец, Марио пробормотал:

\- Ну давай же, давай…

И толкнул Томми на диван. Они даже не позаботились раздеться.

 

На следующий день к аппарату подошел Бландинг и молча смотрел на них несколько минут. Потом махнул Томми.

\- Я видел вас на днях. Помнишь, я говорил, что, если ты окажешься полезным для шоу, дам прибавку? Будешь выступать с гимнастами?

\- А что скажет Реддик?

\- Мнение мистера Реддика здесь не так уж важно, сынок. Я с ним поговорю.

Поль Реддик постучался к ним в трейлер спустя несколько часов и сказал, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбным:

\- Мэтт, босс велел взять твоего младшего брата в номер. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- По мне, так пускай, – пожал тот плечами. Но когда дверь закрылась, нахмурился: – Том, какого черта…

\- Сам сегодня впервые услышал. Бландинг просто подошел ко мне утром и спросил, буду ли я летать.

Марио смерил его пронзительным взглядом, потом расслабился.

\- Ага, знаю… Бландинг совсем помешался на номерах. Он бы мальчишку Чандлера наверх загнал, если бы я дал добро.

\- Во всяком случае, он был бы не намного хуже Инны Реддик.

\- Тише, – скривился Марио. – При Бландинге не ляпни. Инна – его сестра.

Снова выступать на публике было странно. Возможно, некоторые жители этих городков видели его еще в детстве, с Ламбетом. На мостике Томми все время подмывало то исправить тайминг Инны, то силой заставить ее принять более классическую позу, и он только диву давался, как Марио удается сдерживать свою страсть поучать, добиваться совершенства и красоваться. Неужели он все это утратил?

Как и всякий вольтижер, вынужденный работать с незнакомым ловитором, Томми порядком нервничал. И все-таки все они доверяли друг другу жизни. Поль и Инна ничего о нем не знали, но все равно полагались на слово Марио. Что они чувствовали по поводу новичка, втиснутого в номер? Прежде всего, они были профессионалами.

После шоу Инна Реддик подошла к ним.

\- Приходите в трейлер, когда переоденетесь. Отметим успешный дебют.

Трейлер Реддиков был больше того, который делили Томми и Марио – прибранный, с занавесками на окне и тявкающим щенком на привязи. Угощали кофе, холодным пивом и бутербродами с толстыми ломтями ливерной колбасы. Мужчины с удовольствием ели, а Инна, лениво растянувшись на диване, покачивала босой ногой с длинными алыми ногтями и наблюдала за ними. Поль протянул ей банку пива.

\- Инна, ты тоже празднуешь.

\- Спасибо, я буду кофе… Мне нельзя набирать вес, – она ухмыльнулась и перевернулась на другой бок. – Ладно, Мэтт, давай начистоту. Кто вы двое на самом деле? Я видела этот пассаж и точно знаю, что фамилии Гарднер там не было. Какой-то Гарднер выступал у Фререс и Страттона, но тот работал с блондинкой на двойной трапеции…

\- Это мой брат Джонни и его жена, – ответил Марио после секундной заминки, и Томми понял, что им крупно не повезло.

Инна Реддик, как и Рэнди Старр, оказалась обладательницей той феноменальной памяти, которая порой встречается у людей, вращающихся в мире шоу-бизнеса. Она никогда не забывала лиц и представлений.

\- И что это получается? Я видела пассаж не у Старра. Кэри-Кэрмайкл, Вудс-Вэйленд… – вдруг она села и вскинула палец. – Какое-то маленькое шоу… где-то в Оклахоме. Ты был ребенком, – она кивнула на Томми, – и вы двое делали какой-то трюк на одной трапеции. И с вами был старик.

Инна нахмурилась и закусила губу, копаясь в воспоминаниях. Потом щелкнула пальцами.

\- Ламбет. Точно. Летающие Сантелли.

\- Марио Сантелли, – медленно проговорил Поль. – Да. Я же слышал, как паренек называл тебя Марио.

\- Да чтоб меня, – сказала Инна. – Потом ты выступал у Старра. Тебя сравнивали с Барни Парришем! Ты что, от тюрьмы здесь прячешься?

\- Я не сказал ни слова лжи. Мое настоящее имя Мэтт Гарднер. Номер Сантелли распался после смерти моего деда, и я больше не хотел использовать эту фамилию.

\- Ну да, – криво усмехнулся Поль. – Как-то оно не очень, после Старра. Черт побери, ты делал тройное сальто. Мог бы и поделиться… я бы тебя не выдал.

Томми уловил нотку ревности в его голосе.

_В полетах много сублимированной гомосексуальности. Просто большинство людей не задумываются об этом._

\- Какая честь, – протянула Инна. – Наверное, я все-таки выпью пива. По случаю возвращения знаменитой команды.

Сарказм резанул по нервам.

\- Прекрати, – сказал Томми. – Мы не хвастаться явились, ты сама из нас все вытянула.

\- Ладно, ладно, мы все-таки празднуем, – Поль тоже смутился. – Мэтт, Том, берите пиво.

Томми принял банку.

\- Я летал впервые за… – он почувствовал тяжелый взгляд Марио. – Впервые с тех пор, как вернулся из армии. Не буду заставлять миссис Реддик пить в одиночестве.

\- Инна, – улыбнулась та, и Томми ощутил первый укол тревоги.

_Проблема._

\- Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему вы слегка задираете носы. Какого дьявола вы оказались в этой дыре?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Сломал запястье, долго отлеживался. Как еще здесь оказываются…

Поль, сжалившись, явно был готов оставить тему, но Инна вцепилась в нее куда крепче.

\- А по-моему, было там что-то еще. Вы разве не работали у Вудс-Вэйленда? Коу Вэйленд – приятель моего брата. Вроде бы…

Она нахмурилась, и Томми почувствовал, как волоски вдоль позвоночника встали дыбом.

\- Ты, наверное, пытаешься вспомнить, как мой дед умер во время представления, – вмешался Марио. – У него случился сердечный приступ прямо в воздухе, и он выпал из рук моего дяди, Анжело. Он скончался еще до того, как упал в сетку, но слухов в тот год ходило немеряно.

\- Боже, – сказал Поль. – Так я и думал. Сколько ему было?

Он продолжал болтать, но Инна по-прежнему щурилась, и Томми знал: она пытается поймать размытое воспоминание. И с такой памятью это у нее рано или поздно получится.

Вернувшись в свой трейлер поздно ночью, Томми и Марио уставились друг на друга в немой тревоге.

\- Чтоб его, этого Бландинга с его гениальными идеями, – Марио принялся мерить тесную комнату шагами. – С Полем проблем не будет. А Инна завидует. Будь с ней осторожнее, Том.

\- Зачем? Как по мне, так это Поль завидует.

\- Sta bene… просто имей в виду, что я предупредил.

\- Если у тебя есть, что сказать, говори. Не темни.

Марио смял сигарету.

\- Не обращай внимания. Может, ты и прав. Пошли-ка спать.

К удивлению Томми, во время утренней тренировки – они обычно летали несколько минут каждое утро после проверки оборудования – к ним присоединилась Инна. Томми этот факт показался вполне закономерным, и он не понимал, почему Марио так хмурится.

Инна работала аккуратно и старательно, но практика не принесла ей особой пользы. Она явно перешагнула ту грань, которая отделяет любителя от профессионала, однако уже достигла своего потолка, а он был невысок. Когда они работали втроем, Марио ловил их, и Томми списывал его недовольство на то, что он не любит выступать в роли ловитора (Марио охотно ловил лишь Томми да Лисс). Вскоре приглашение на кофе после тренировки вошло в привычку. И так же привычно Томми соглашался, а Марио отказывался. Инна была яркой и остроумной, даже ее сарказм казался забавным. Марио порой журил Томми по этому поводу.

\- Заслужить симпатию сестры босса – отличная идея. И она готовит замечательный кофе. Не такой, как делаешь ты.

\- Наверное, цикорий кладет, – фыркнул Марио.

\- А мне нравится. Я ведь вырос на Юге.

\- Лисс варила такой во время войны, когда кофе выдавали по карточкам. Но никто из нас его не пил. Подлизывайся к Инне сколько хочешь, ты уже большой мальчик, но я по-прежнему думаю, что это неразумно.

\- Да ладно тебе, лучше скажи мне спасибо, – подтрунивал Томми. – Пока я ее отвлекаю, ты можешь заняться Полем.

Марио сжал губы, и Томми понял, что перестарался.

\- Заткнись, а?

 

Несколькими днями позднее за кофе в трейлере Реддиков Инна сказала:

\- Сезон кончается через пару недель. Вы с Марио не остаетесь?

\- Вряд ли. Нет.

Инна положила ладонь ему на руку.

\- Слушай, из нас бы вышла отличная команда. Ты и я.

Томми приготовился отшутиться, а потом с изумлением понял, что это всерьез. Инна не сводила с него глаз. Щеки ее горели румянцем, ноздри раздувались, губы стали влажными. Ощутив некоторое отвращение, Томми мягко стряхнул ее ладонь.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты забыла про Поля?

Она одарила его тяжелым взглядом, потом опустила ресницы, и его отвращение усилилось. Если бы она играла честно, он бы так или иначе знал, как реагировать. Он умел управляться с обожательницами, которые время от времени вешались ему на шею. Симпатичные мальчики в трико частенько становились объектом вожделения старших женщин. И деловое предложение, пусть и неприемлемое, он тоже встретил бы с тактом. Но когда все вот так переплеталось, он даже не знал, сердиться или смеяться.

\- С хорошим партнером у меня был бы шанс пробиться наверх. Поль только для балаганов и годится, из-за него я здесь прозябаю. Но наш брак давно изжил себя… ты понимаешь, о чем я?

_Еще и недотрах…_

Томми вспомнил догадки Марио касательно Поля Реддика и беспомощно проговорил, тщательно подбирая слова, которые и ее не обидели бы, и его не скомпрометировали.

\- Ну, это будет зависеть от Мэтта…

_Вот черт, зря я его сейчас упомянул…_

Инна придвинулась ближе, практически прижавшись к нему.

\- Я не нравлюсь твоему брату, да? Зато тебе…

«Боже мой…», – подумал Томми в крайнем смущении.

В голове вспыхнули воспоминания о дне у Ламбета несколько лет назад. Томми впервые ощутил сочувствие к Марио – чувство, на которое он тогда по причине юных лет и неопытности был неспособен.

_Теперь у девчонок есть обо что почесать языки, а те слухи, может, завянут раз и навсегда._

Мысль промелькнула, но Томми решительно отверг ее. Вежливо и нейтрально он сказал:

\- Разумеется, Инна. Но нам с Марио есть дело до Поля. Он может все не так понять.

Инна отшатнулась, в ее расширившихся глазах полыхнуло поддельное негодование.

\- Ах ты маленький сопляк! Я делаю тебе деловое предложение, а ты смеешь оскорблять честную замужнюю женщину!

\- Слушай, я никого не хотел оскорбить…

Вдруг она замолчала. Лицо прояснилось.

\- Сантелли. Я же знала, что там что-то было. Это вас вышвырнули Вэйленды. За нарушение общественной морали.

Томми стало холодно.

\- По округе ходило четыре версии этой истории, – бесцветно сказал он. – Если вы с Полем хотите услышать нашу, приходите после представления. Спасибо за кофе.

И он поспешил ретироваться. Черт, надо было дать ей то, чего она хочет! Разумеется, пришлось рассказать все Марио, и его реакция оказалась вполне предсказуемой.

\- Я же говорил, что она змея.

\- Говорил. И был абсолютно прав. А теперь что делать? Ждать, пока она навешает Бландингу лапши на уши? Ты же знаешь эту его любимую присказку «Здесь приличное шоу». Он, конечно, полный остолоп, плюнь в глаза – скажет, божья роса. Его свои же люди обкрадывают безбожно. Но такие вещи… в общем, ты представляешь.

Марио уложил подбородок на ладони.

\- Жаль поступать так с Полем, но, боюсь, придется нам сматываться. И что же на тебя так женщины вешаются?

\- Ты говорил, это профессиональное.

\- Я много ерунды говорил! – вдруг рявкнул Марио. – А что Инна на передок слаба, так это через неделю после начала сезона видно было!

\- Слушай, если я исчезну…

Марио глубоко вздохнул.

\- Все равно сезон заканчивается через десять дней. Ступай прицепи трейлер, я сложу вещи.

И с внезапной абсурдной веселостью он прибавил:

\- Парень, раз уж мы и из этой дыры вылетели… черт возьми, остается только один путь – наверх!

 

ГЛАВА 5

 

\- А здесь все по-старому, – заметил Марио.

Когда они свернули на дорожку, ведущую к дому Сантелли, в окнах сверкнуло солнце. Томми вспомнил, как сидел в машине у ворот, не решаясь выйти и позвонить в дверь. А теперь они вернулись.

Томми припарковал машину позади большого синего с отливом «Крайслера», гадая, у кого из семьи новый автомобиль, и поставил прицеп на тормоз. Старую машину Марио они продали в тот же вечер, когда покинули цирк Бландинга, и поехали на автомобиле Томми. Это обстоятельство сильнее заверений в любви, обещаний и секса убедило Томми, что все мосты сожжены, и назад дороги нет.

\- Что ж, – сказал Марио. – Дадим им возможность поприветствовать блудных сыновей.

Они вместе поднялись на крыльцо и позвонили. Через минуту внутри послышались шаги, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Джо Сантелли – в свитере и босиком. Прищурившись от солнца, он с изумлением воззрился на них.

\- Мэтт! И… Боже Всемилостивый! Томми?

Одной рукой Джо крепко обнял Марио, свободную протянул Томми.

\- Так я и знал, что вы когда-нибудь вот так вместе явитесь! Проходите, ребята, проходите. Добро пожаловать домой!

Он захлопнул дверь и крикнул:

\- Люсия, ступай погляди, кто к нам пришел!

Люсия, возникшая в конце коридора, почти бегом кинулась к ним и повисла на шее Марио.

\- Привет, Лу. Вот, решил устроить возвращение блудного сына.

\- Давно пора, – проговорила она сдавленным голосом. – Мэтт, дай-ка я посмотрю на тебя.

Но когда она подняла голову, глаза ее были сухие, а на губах играла старая усмешка.

\- Ну конечно, тощий как скелет. Настоящий бродяга.

\- Мы ехали всю ночь, – пожаловался Марио. – Вообще не останавливались.

В холл вошли еще двое. Первым был высокий подросток («Наверное, Клэй, – решил Томми. – Он как раз подходящего возраста»), второй оказалась стройная темноволосая девочка лет одиннадцати-двенадцати, которую Томми сперва не узнал. Коротко сжав ладонь Марио, Люсия отпустила его, и Марио взял девочку за плечи.

\- Привет, Тесса. Помнишь меня?

Та робко кивнула.

\- Где ты был, дядя Мэтт?

\- О, много где.

Марио поцеловал девочку в щеку и поздоровался с Клэем.

Люсия пожала Томми руку.

\- Как славно, что вы дома, – сказала она. – Проходите в комнаты, мальчики.

И все на этом.

В большой гостиной по-прежнему пахло дымом, морской солью и вкусной едой.

\- Поставлю еще приборов на стол, – обронила Тесса.

Джо налил каждому по стакану вина. На диване появились новые подушки, в остальном же в гостиной ничего не изменилось.

\- Чем занимается Анжело? – спросил Марио.

\- Каскадер в киностудии, – ответил Джо. – Чем же еще.

\- Барбара тоже работает в кино, – вставил Клэй.

Марио заинтересовался.

\- Танцует?

\- Джонни и Стелла предложили ей место в номере, – проворчала Люсия. – Но она решила танцевать. Вместе с соседкой снимает квартиру на Уайт-Нолл-драйв. Вот они какие, нынешняя молодежь! Лично я считаю, что незамужней девушке место дома, с семьей, но кто будет меня спрашивать!

Она бросила на Джо обвиняющий взгляд, и Томми понял, что старые разногласия никуда не делись.

\- А ты? – спросил он у Клэя.

\- Я бы хотел летать, но папа говорит, что мне еще рано.

\- Я в десять начал, – хихикнул Марио.

\- Ну, – сказал Джо, – если ты здесь задержишься, можешь его поучить. Я не могу, а Анжело не хочет.

\- А теперь рассказывай, где ты был, Мэтт, – потребовала Люсия. – Ты за все эти годы не увидел мое объявление в «Билборде»?

\- Нет. Я вроде как бродяжничал. Работал на ярмарках, год провел в Мексике. Когда появился Томми, я ездил с маленьким цирком. Мы оттуда удрали и вернулись домой.

\- Но почему…

Тут снаружи раздался гудок, Люсия прервалась и выбежала за дверь. Они услышали ее голос, громкий и взволнованный:

\- Анжело! Анжело! Угадай, кто здесь!

Анжело сделался грузнее, на лице появились морщины, но в остальном он очень напоминал себя прежнего. Он обнял обоих по очереди, а плечи Томми сжимал секундой дольше.

\- Парень, до чего же я рад тебя видеть! Боже, почему ты так внезапно исчез?

\- Я был дураком, – пробормотал Томми. – Давай забудем. Много воды утекло.

\- Хорошо, – кивнул Анжело, – а как вы с Мэттом умудрились встретиться? Как ты его нашел?

\- Просто повезло, – большего Томми им никогда не рассказал. – Проезжал через город, а он работал там в воздушном номере. Меня тоже наняли, но миссис Реддик начала смотреть на меня голодными глазами, а Поль Реддик был слишком хорошим парнем. Так что мы предпочли смотаться.

Анжело хохотнул:

\- Женщины в цирке – это ад. Вот почему мне всегда нравилось путешествовать с Терри. Когда жена рядом, есть хороший предлог отвадить дамочек легкого… – он покосился на Тессу и поправился: – Дамочек, которые ищут приключений.

Томми понял, что, не проронив ни слова лжи, навел всех на ложный след, который, если повезет, продержится довольно долго.

«Мы ушли из шоу, не дожидаясь конца сезона, из-за проблем с женщиной» – вот что хотел слышать Анжело.

После ужина Марио осторожно выложил свой план.

\- Мы не собираемся здесь оставаться, но нам нужно место потренироваться. Думаем снова отправиться в тур весной. Если, конечно, найдем ловитора.

\- Тренируйтесь, разумеется, – быстро сказала Люсия.

\- Анжело, полагаю, мне не удастся уговорить тебя вернуться к нам?

\- Вряд ли, – с улыбкой ответил Анжело.

\- А можно мне тренироваться с вами? – робко спросил Клэй.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, – откликнулся Марио. – Но я строгий учитель. Вон хоть Томми спроси.

\- Он вроде бы пережил, – заметил Клэй, и Томми рассмеялся.

\- Ага, пережил. Меня слегка потрепало в процессе, но я выжил.

\- Но ты же поработаешь с нами, Анжело? Раз уж мы не в силах уговорить тебя нас ловить, так хотя бы помоги отшлифовать номер.

Анжело покачал головой.

\- Ты знаешь мое мнение насчет этого. И я никогда не был хорошим тренером.

\- Анжело, ты научил меня тройному!

\- Как я уже повторял сотни раз, я ничего не делал. Просто был рядом, пока ты учил сам себя. Вот ты хороший учитель, почему бы тебе не обучить Тома сложным трюкам? Работайте вдвоем, ты будешь ловить. У вас хорошо получались парные трюки. Даже цифры говорят против тебя, Мэтт… При твоем росте и весе ты все равно рано или поздно станешь ловитором.

В памяти Томми эхом отдались слова: «Вот как ты мне дорог. Если придется, я брошу полеты и буду тебя ловить».

Но Марио только покачал головой.

\- Наша старая комната свободна? – спросил он Люсию.

\- Конечно. Наверху все свободно. Чего у нас много, так это места.

Коридор немного обветшал, но комната с полосатыми обоями выглядела в точности как шесть лет назад.

\- Если хочешь, можешь поселиться в комнате Папаши, – предложила Люсия, открывая дверь. – Там, правда, разруха. И покрасить надо, и штукатурка отваливается.

\- Забудь, – ухмыльнулся Марио. – Мы с Томом уживались в моем трейлере, а эта комната по сравнению с ним целый зал! Нет, серьезно, Лу, не беспокойся.

\- Как хочешь. Если вы действительно не против пару дней пожить вместе, я найду другую комнату позже.

Люсия поцеловала в щеку сына, а через секунду – и Томми.

\- Хорошо, что вы дома.

Марио крепко обнял ее.

\- Лу, почему ты не поедешь с нами в тур? Держу пари, ты бы справилась!

\- Бог с тобой, – со смехом сказала она. – Я старая, толстая и люблю комфорт.

\- Слушай, я не хотел спрашивать при всех, но… как Лисс? У нее все в порядке? Она счастлива?

Темные глаза Люсии заледенели.

\- Кто знает, что такое счастье? Она пристроена. У них с Дэвидом милый дом за городом. Дэйви ходит в школу, Клео пойдет в этом году. Он хорошо зарабатывает, они ладят и не бьют посуду. Возможно, она довольна своей жизнью больше, чем нам кажется.

\- Gesù! Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, Мэтт, – Люсия направилась к дверям, но задержалась на пороге. – Ты даже не спросишь? Прошлым летом сюда приезжала Сьюзан с Сюзи – на несколько дней. Сюзи красавица, Мэтт. Вылитая Лисс, когда та была ребенком. Она и маленькая Клео могли бы быть близнецами.

Марио отвернулся, поджав губы.

\- Если она похожа на Лисс, то это только потому, что Сьюзан похожа на Лисс. Я тут ни при чем.

\- Мэттью, Gesù a Maria, как ты можешь такое говорить!

Она разразилась потоком итальянских слов. Марио нахмурился.

\- Мать, послушай…

Хотя его голос звучал очень ласково, Томми все равно изумился до глубины души: он никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Марио так называл Люсию.

\- Может, это и звучит ужасно, но это правда. Сюзи мне не дочь. И если ты спросишь, откуда я это знаю, то я отвечу откуда: единственным способом, которым такое можно знать.

Люсия, вспыхнув, проговорила что-то по-итальянски, но Марио жестко перебил:

\- Да, и я скажу это по-английски. Сьюзан – шлюха, а Сюзи – приблудыш. Так тебе ясно? Я хотел бы содержать Сюзи, и она никогда бы не узнала, что я ей не отец. Раз уж ты утверждаешь, что она выглядит как все девочки семьи, это наверняка бы сработало. Но Сьюзан затея не понравилась, и она получила свой развод и своего ребенка. И если бы я знал, что ей хватит наглости сюда явиться, то первым делом свернул бы ей шею.

\- Мэттью Гарднер, не смей вести такие разговоры под отцовской крышей! Брак – святое таинство. Перед Господом нашим ты и Сьюзан – муж и жена навеки…

\- Лу, ради Бога. Если так, то Сьюзан и я вообще никогда не были мужем и женой. Она развелась с первым мужем за год до того, как мы познакомились! Тебе не кажется, что в тридцать лет поздновато сентиментальничать насчет детей?

\- Ох, Мэтт…

Лицо Люсии, все еще красивое, сморщилось. Она протянула руки – от этого смиренного прекрасного жеста у Томми к горлу подступили слезы.

\- Я только надеюсь, Мэтт, что твои дети будут милосерднее моих. Вы заставили меня заплатить, видит Бог, все вы.

\- Люсия, cara Люсия…

\- Минуту назад ты назвал меня «мать». Как же ты, наверное, зол!

Марио хищно улыбнулся.

\- Когда мы были маленькими и хотели тебя так называть, милая Лу, ты приучила нас относиться к этому слову, как к ругательству.

Она вздрогнула, и он положил руку ей на плечо.

\- Ты задела меня за живое, и я ответил тем же. Ты простишь меня?

Люсия сжала пальцы на его ладони.

\- Конечно. Но figlio, ты отказываешь Сюзи в шансе вырасти с хорошим отцом и семьей. Разве это вернет тебе ту мать, которую ты всегда хотел?

Марио устало покачал головой.

\- Хороший отец – это не про меня. Нет, разумеется, нет, Лу. Но прошлого не воротить. Придется Сюзи расти, как всем нам.

 

Несколько дней спустя Томми и Марио возились в раздевалке – разбирали коробки, оставшиеся с прошлого сезона. Комната пахла пылью, затхлостью, смесью средства от моли и слабого запаха застарелого пота и ношеной одежды. Когда-то Томми думал, что это помещение – сердце дома, сейчас раздевалка стояла пустая и безжизненная. Доска для объявлений покрылась пылью, стены были голые. Марио мрачно оглядел комнату.

\- Кажется, Передовая Школа Полетов прикрыла лавочку. Завтра будем устанавливать аппарат. Возьмем Джо и Анжело, пусть помогут.

Томми кивнул.

\- И лонжу достанем – пригодится со всеми этими детьми. Ты в самом деле хочешь с ними заниматься?

Дело было так. Год назад трое одноклассников Клэя создали акробатический номер. Добившись успеха в партерной акробатике и трюках на параллельных брусьях, они решили найти человека, который бы научил их работать на трапециях. Анжело сухо отказался, Марио же ответил: «Почему бы и нет?»

Теперь он медленно проговорил:

\- Ну, все равно придется учить Клэя… Папаша Тони бы этого хотел. А где один мальчишка, там и полдесятка.

\- Вряд ли мы сможем взять старшего ловитором.

\- Не сможем, насколько я разбираюсь в этом деле. Можно, конечно, иметь его в виду, но смысл в том, чтобы дать этим троим возможность поработать вместе. Пусть сделают собственный номер.

Старшему, Филу Лэски, было семнадцать. Остальным друзьям Клэя – Бобби и Карлу Мередитам – исполнилось соответственно четырнадцать и пятнадцать.

\- Как считаешь, Марио, из Клэя выйдет толк?

\- Я бы не торопился с прогнозами. Клэй заинтересован – это главное. Но он может и потерять интерес, как Барби. Если бы она хотела летать с нами, я бы уже взял ее в номер. Но она не захотела. Похоже, семья отходит от дел. Знаешь, прошлым вечером я пытался затащить наверх Тессу. Представляешь, она даже попробовать не решилась! Лу утверждает, что она всегда боялась высоты, но я-то помню ее малышкой, года в два-три. Я вечно ее откуда-нибудь снимал. Как-то она чуть не вскарабкалась на аппарат по лестнице. А теперь этого не помнит.

\- Да, и Анжело тоже не у дел.

\- Так или иначе, теперь у меня будет полно учеников.

\- Кажется, ты им уже нравишься.

Марио внимательно взглянул на него.

\- Все еще думаешь о мальчишке Чандлера?

\- Нет!

\- Мало ли. Вдруг ты считаешь, что мне нельзя доверять мальчиков.

\- Я такого не говорил.

\- Эй… – Марио склонил голову, прислушиваясь. – Кто это там на лестнице?

Дверь тренировочного зала с шумом распахнулась.

\- Мэтт? – позвал чей-то голос.

По некогда священному и неприкосновенному паркету процокали каблуки, и в раздевалку ворвалась Лисс. Она так пылко кинулась Марио на шею, что тому пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы не упасть.

\- О Мэтт, как ты меня напугал! Я столько лет боялась, что ты лежишь где-нибудь мертвый! Как только Люсия позвонила, я села в машину и приехала! – она уткнулась лицом ему в плечо. – Я все эти годы не знала…

Марио крепко обнял сестру, лицо его поверх ее склоненной головы было измученным и бледным. Потом он взял ее за плечи и отодвинул.

\- Не принимай так близко к сердцу, милая. Сейчас я здесь, и все хорошо. Черт возьми, как все надо мной рыдают! Это же не похороны!

Лисс утерла зареванное лицо.

\- Мэтт, как ты мог? Столько лет ни словечка, ни открытки! А потом ты даже не дал мне знать, что возвращаешься… Если бы Люсия вчера не позвонила…

\- Милая… я бы обязательно. Я просто не знал, что тебе сказать. Но теперь все нормально, ладно?

Она сжала его ладонь.

\- Мэтт, ты так похудел… И у тебя волосы седеют…

Марио осторожно накрутил на палец один из ее локонов.

\- Кто бы говорил, милая. Послушай, я бы обязательно тебе позвонил. Но не мог… не мог говорить с тобой по телефону. Как у тебя дела? Почему ты не здороваешься с Томом?

Лисс, цепляющаяся за плечо брата, попыталась вспомнить о вежливости.

\- Привет, Томми. Я слышала, ты был в армии. Стал совсем взрослым, да? Я тебя не узнала.

Она подала ему руку – мягкую ухоженную ладонь с длинными подпиленными накрашенными ногтями. Лисс казалась выше, но Томми сообразил, что это из-за каблуков. Он ведь всегда видел ее в балетках или сценической обуви. Она округлилась, стала более пышнотелой и женственной, сделала короткую стрижку. Лицо сердечком навсегда останется красивым, узкие ладони – изящными – «Как у Люсии», подумал Томми – но с возрастом Лисс теряла стройность; спустя несколько лет она обещала напоминать Люсию, может, даже дороднее. Томми ощутил беспричинную грусть. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лисс оставалась в его памяти тоненькой, с разлетающимися длинными волосами и грациозными движениями.

\- Люсия рассказывала, что вы двое летом собираетесь в тур.

\- Если найдем ловитора.

Она робко улыбнулась, и на мгновение в ее глазах мелькнула прежняя Лисс.

\- Звучит забавно. Я, конечно, никогда не вернусь, но мне нравится думать, что где-то все еще летает пара Сантелли.

Марио взял ее за ладонь и принялся играть с тонкими пальцами, трогая каждый ноготь.

\- Уверена, что не хочешь вернуться, милая?

\- Боже, Мэтт, я не знаю, – ответила Лисс, и Томми увидел, как рука ее окаменела. – Давай не будем об этом.

\- Почему? Ты бы еще могла. Я не практиковался четыре года, но все-таки вернулся. Лисс, если хочешь…

На лице Лисс застыл ужас.

\- Слишком поздно, Мэтт. Было уже слишком поздно, когда я вышла за Дэвида, только я не понимала. Я пыталась, но… Даже думать об этом не хочу.

\- Кажется, я не единственный, кто решил исчезнуть, – хмуро сказал Марио.

\- Это другое. Для мужчины это по-другому. Мэтт, прошу, не надо. Возможно, я… я ошиблась, но дело сделано, я просто больше не могу. Пожалуйста, Мэтт. Если ты любишь меня…

Он снова взял ее за руку. Ее ладонь полностью уместилась в его ладони.

\- Милая…

На секунду Томми показалось, что Марио заплачет. Однако он глубоко вдохнул и отпустил руку сестры.

\- Ты видел Сюзи? – спросила Лисс.

Марио покачал головой.

\- Лу уже пыталась на меня насесть по этому поводу. Даже не начинай.

\- Лу сказала, она снова работает у Старра. Выглядит намного младше меня… держит себя в форме. Я имею в виду Сьюзан. А Сюзи такая уж куколка, очень похожа на Клео Марию. Я отдала ей много вещей Клео. В конце концов, мы семья.

\- Лисс, если ты не возражаешь, давай закроем эту тему.

На ее губах мелькнул намек на улыбку.

\- В этом мы похожи. Но Мэтт, Сюзи – вторая внучка Сантелли. Зря ты отдал ее Сьюзан.

\- Ты представляешь меня отцом-одиночкой? А Люсии своих детей ты бы на воспитание доверила?

Лисс на секунду замолчала, накручивая на палец короткий локон, и снова Томми увидел ее прежнюю.

\- Не думаю, что они оказались в намного худшем положении. Если бы я предвидела всё шесть лет назад… – она решительно тряхнула головой. – Неважно. Сюзи могла бы жить у нас. Дэйв любит детей. Он был бы рад, если бы у меня было пятеро. И Сюзи так похожа на Клео, она бы замечательно вписалась. Или… – Лисс чуть помедлила. – Стелла за нее полжизни отдала бы. Ты же знаешь, она не может иметь своих детей, а из-за их образа жизни им никто не разрешит усыновление. Стелла даже пыталась уговорить Джонни где-нибудь осесть, чтобы усыновить ребенка.

Губы ее дрогнули.

\- Если уж на то пошло, у меня есть на примете парочка детей. Если бы я, конечно, нашла способ ей их дать. Господи, я совсем как Лу, верно? Там хорошо, где нас нет.

Воцарилось долгое неловкое молчание.

\- Где Джонни и Стелла сейчас, милая?

При резкой смене темы Лисс вздохнула с явным облегчением.

\- Ты не видел то большое цирковое представление по телевизору? «Дни и ночи цирка». Джонни постановщик, а Стелла – одна из звезд. Прошлым летом показывали. Не смотрел?

\- Я видел телевизор один раз – в баре. Но давай ты расскажешь нам об этом чуть позже, милая, – предложил Марио, глядя на часы. – Нам с Томом пора устанавливать аппарат.

 

Лисс гостила в доме четыре дня. На четвертый день она спустилась в зал и стояла рядом с Томми, наблюдая, как Марио работает с четырьмя мальчиками – Клэем и его одноклассниками.

Теперь, будучи взрослым, Томми видел, что Марио – прирожденный учитель. Он владел редкой способностью общаться со своими учениками неформально и дружески, не теряя при этом авторитета. Он мог смеяться с мальчиками, поддразнивать их, шутить, выслушивать. Но стоило ему щелкнуть пальцами и сказать: «Ну все, ребята, время поработать» – и дети тут же настраивались на серьезный лад. Томми ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то из них огрызнулся или возразил.

Лисс смотрела, как они один за другим раскачиваются и неуклюже падают в сетку.

\- Знаешь, вряд ли из них выйдет толк. Даже из Клэя.

\- Да ладно, зато им нравится. И для Марио это полезно.

В такие минуты Томми видел, как вместо взвинченного напряженного незнакомца перед ним появляется прежний Марио. Он все еще был слишком нервный и молчаливый, но в компании детей куда больше походил на самого себя.

\- Вижу, – согласилась Лисс, глядя, как Марио закрепляет лонжу на поясе Бобби Мередита. – Мэтту на роду написано обзавестись полудесятком мальчишек.

Томми виновато вздрогнул, но Лисс с искренней улыбкой смотрела на брата. Полдесятка сыновей – вот что она имела в виду.

\- Тут есть что-то трагическое, Томми. Он был лучшим из Сантелли и будет последним. У него нет детей, кроме той малышки. Ребята Джо не хотят летать. Барби уже бросила, а для Клэя это только игра. И у Джонни тоже не будет детей. Четыре поколения Сантелли достигли совершенства в лице Мэтта, и на нем же всё закончится.

\- Ну, – сказал Томми, – по крайней мере, после него уже никто не скатится в посредственность. Как то семейство… три звезды в одном поколении, а дети – никто.

Лисс тронула его за руку.

\- Наверное, тебе придется быть ему сыном. Похоже, единственным.

«Согласен, – подумал Томми, глядя на Марио на мостике. – Сыном и всем остальным, кого у него нет. Он – вся моя семья. Единственная семья».

 

Как-то днем Томми нашел в тренировочном зале Анжело.

\- Мэтт дома?

\- Наверху, ставит крысоловку в комнате Люсии.

\- Том, хочешь поработать каскадером? Могу пристроить тебя. Сотня долларов за вызов.

\- Спасибо, деньги нам пригодятся. Бог знает, во сколько обойдется оборудование.

\- Отлично. Тогда тебе надо зарегистрироваться в профсоюзе.

Анжело сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене.

\- Может, расскажешь, что тогда все-таки случилось? Почему ты сбежал?

Томми уставился на отполированный паркет. Возвышаться над Анжело было неудобно, и он тоже опустился на пол.

\- Я разозлился, что его взяли к Фортунати, а меня нет. Стало завидно.

Анжело пожал плечами.

\- Не старайся. Ты все время его выгораживал. Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты привел его обратно, как бы это ни получилось. Люсия уже начинала сходить с ума. И все-таки мне интересно, Том. Вы двое так замечательно ладили, а потом вдруг – раз!

\- Перестань. Я был глупым мальчишкой.

\- Знаешь, – с тяжеловесным добродушием сказал Анжело, – ты мог бы прийти сюда. Ты же знаешь, это и твой дом. Папаша тоже так говорил. Ты часть семьи, как и любой из нас.

\- Он всегда был добр ко мне. Я никогда его не забуду.

\- Значит, это ради Папаши ты выследил Мэтта и привел домой?

Томми, опять смутившись, пожал плечами.

\- Снова хотелось летать. А так как ни с кем, кроме Марио, я не работал… Альтернативой была карьера военного. А больше я ничего не умею.

\- Тоже не сахар.

\- Ну, ты от нас ушел, и мы это пережили.

Как и несколько лет назад, эта осторожная разведка – хоть и из лучших побуждений – здорово беспокоила.

_Анжело, черт возьми, прекращай! Я знаю, что ты пытаешься из меня вытянуть! Ты хочешь услышать, что я порвал с Мэттом, потому что узнал, что он гей. Тебе понравилось бы узнать, что Мэтт начал ко мне приставать, поэтому я и ушел._

Только все было совсем не так, и Томми даже не мог этого сказать. Происходящее злило и уязвляло до глубины души.

\- Мы в долгу перед тобой, Том.

\- Если кто-то перед кем-то и в долгу, то это я. Я ушел по собственному желанию. Никто меня не выгонял. Марио умолял меня остаться.

\- И все равно я чувствую ответственность. Это я позволил тебе с ним общаться.

Томми гадал, сколько еще выдержит, прежде чем взорвется.

\- Я же говорю, я закатил истерику, а потом постыдился возвращаться.

Разговор вызывал воспоминания – болезненные, словно полузабытая зубная боль. Как он блуждал по улицам, толком не видя, куда идет. Как зашел в кафе, где единственным знакомым лицом оказался Эдди Кено. Как хотел забыться, и в конце концов…

Воспоминания оборвались – чисто, как ножом, прочь, вон с глаз.

Анжело пристально посмотрел на него, потом пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, парень. Раз ты хочешь так, пусть будет так.

\- Оно и было так.

\- Я чувствую себя виноватым. Ты был под моей ответственностью. По закону и морально. Зря я не взял тебя с собой, когда уходил из Вудс-Вэйленда.

\- Я бы не пошел.

\- Тебе бы пришлось. Ты был связан контрактом с семьей, а не с цирком, и к тому времени я был твоим опекуном. Думаешь, я не знаю, что вас уволили из-за Мэтта? Не то чтобы я верю в ту грязь, которой поливал вас Коу Вэйленд, – Анжело смерил Томми острым взглядом, – но это Мэтт его избил и втянул вас в заварушку.

\- Если бы Мэтт его не избил, это сделал бы я. Или Джонни. Он набрался. Никто из нас с ним бы не вышел.

\- Неважно. Если бы я остался в номере, или забрал тебя с собой…

\- Анжело, – Томми легонько пихнул его в плечо. – Забудь.

\- Мэтту тоже досталось, парень. Я не собираюсь его защищать, нет, но когда он явился домой и обнаружил, что ты так и не пришел…

\- Анжело, это было давно. Давай не будем, а? Что толку плакать над пролитым молоком?

 - Ну хорошо, хорошо. В общем, я подкину тебе работу, но тебе надо вступить в профсоюз.

\- Спасибо, обязательно.

Тем не менее, когда Анжело ушел, Томми испытал облегчение.

Немного погодя в зал спустился Марио и тут же спросил:

\- Что хотел Анжело?

\- Спрашивал, хочу ли я подработать каскадером. Я согласился.

\- Эх, если бы ты уговорил его нас ловить. На меня ему плевать, а ради тебя он почти на все готов.

\- Ревнуешь? – ласково поддел Томми прежде, чем сообразил, что Марио совсем не в настроении для подобных шуток. – На самом деле я намекал, но он не заинтересовался. И вообще, он имеет такое же право отказаться, как мы – продолжать летать.

\- Я знаю, – Марио капризно уставился в стену. – Я не имею ничего против того, чтобы ловить тебя на тренировках. Но это никуда нас не заведет! И я тоже хочу летать.

_Если нам придется, Везунчик, я брошу полеты и буду тебя ловить. Если это будет наш единственный способ остаться вместе._

Он сказал так тогда и имел в виду: я тебе не позволю.

Томми никогда этого не просил. Даже если предлагали охотно, как дар любви. И Марио даже не помнил своего обещания, что было очень в его духе. Томми задумчиво посмотрел на тросы.

\- Сколько ты весишь, Марио? Только точно.

\- Сто сорок в шортах. А что?

\- А то, что я сам вешу примерно столько же и ростом с Анжело. Почему бы мне тебя не ловить? У Папаши ведь получалось.

Марио моргнул.

\- Такой маленький?

\- Не такой уж я и маленький. Ты высокий и худой, поэтому выглядишь больше, но у тебя тонкая кость. У меня руки и ступни больше, чем у тебя. Джонни научил Стеллу его ловить. А он уж точно крупнее нее.

Марио покачал головой.

\- Мне всегда нравилась точка зрения Барни Парриша. Он говорил, что ловитор должен быть достаточно крупным, чтобы принимать вес. К тому же я думал, что ты терпеть не можешь ловить.

\- Не больше, чем ты, – отозвался Томми, хотя это была правда: он любил летать, а не ловить. – Не знаю, смогу ли удержать тебя на сложных трюках, но ты все равно пока не делаешь тройного. Давай я буду ловить, пока мы не найдем постоянного ловитора.

Марио явно сомневался.

\- Везунчик, ты уверен, что этого хочешь?

\- Так будет честно, – ответил Томми. – Теперь моя очередь.

Но начав тренировать ровный, как движения маятника, кач вниз головой – первый шаг в работе ловитора – он чувствовал странную тревогу. Томми когда-то учился этому, но успел забыть. Люсия приходила с ними – подавала Марио трапецию. Несмотря на протесты Томми, она настояла на том, чтобы ловиторку оборудовали «колыбелью» – специальной опорой для ног, которую обычно использовали женщины-ловиторы. С «колыбелью» шанс потерять хватку был куда меньше. Несколько дней Томми просто приноравливал свой кач к движениям пустой трапеции, а Люсия считала. Наконец, после многочисленных попыток, Марио сказал: «Ну что ж, попробуем».

Томми совсем забыл, что ловитор не видит рук вольтижера – только размытые очертания тела. Тем не менее, точные внутренние часы заставили его инстинктивно выбросить руки, и их запястья встретились с легким рывком.

\- Видишь, – выдавил Томми. – Ничего сложного.

«У нас будто одно сердце на двоих», – подумал он на секунду и тут же забыл.

К его изумлению, оказалось, что выдерживать вес Марио ничуть не сложнее, чем свой собственный. А напряжение плечевых мышц было хотя и сильное, но совсем короткое.

Куда больше времени заняло оттачивание второй задачи ловитора, а именно умения отпустить вольтижера в нужный момент – чтобы тот угодил обратно на трапецию. Люсия целые дни наблюдала за их тренировками, и ее скептическое молчание беспокоило Томми. Ему хотелось, чтобы она хоть что-нибудь сказала – пусть даже и замечание. Как и в первое свое время работы с Сантелли, Томми жутко выматывался и дрожал от усталости. Руки и запястья постоянно болели: мышцы оказались слишком непривычны к такой нагрузке.

Анжело сдержал слово, и пять дней в неделю Томми работал на студии – падал то с лестниц, то в ванну, подменяя звезду эксцентрической комедии. Его удивляло, почему Марио ни разу не попробовал себя в этом деле, и впервые до него дошло, что для Марио с его судимостью некоторые двери навек закрыты. Но Марио – как с ним часто бывало – поднял эту тему по собственному почину.

Было уже поздно, и Томми в их общей комнате успел задремать – Люсия время от времени заговаривала о том, чтобы найти вторую комнату, но до дела так и не дошла – когда понял, что Марио не лежит рядом, а молча стоит у окна.

\- Что случилось?

Томми не знал, что обеспокоен, пока не услышал собственный голос. Вообще-то, он полагал, что Марио поднялся в туалет или за сигаретой. Но когда слова эхом раскатились по темной комнате, Томми понял, что да, что-то не так, он просто этого не осознавал.

\- Томми, тебе нравится работать каскадером?

\- Ну да. И деньги мне не помешают.

\- Мы настолько на мели?

\- Ну, средства лишними не бывают. Если мы собираемся делать свой номер, деньги нам понадобятся. И новая сетка нужна.

\- Что, утер мне нос? – спросил Марио со сдержанной пока жестокостью.

Томми сел в кровати.

\- В смысле? Ты о чем?

\- Тебе ведь нравится, что ты можешь делать то, чего я не могу?

Томми, все еще не понимая, таращился на него.

\- Слушай, а ты бы предпочел, чтобы я объедал семью? Я не собираюсь сидеть ни у кого на шее. Нам просто надо принять тот факт, что, хотя мы и работаем вместе, иногда приходится разделяться. Я бы не стал поднимать шум, если бы ты снова начал преподавать в балетной школе. С чего ты на меня накинулся?

\- Но ты подумал… – Марио шарил по столу в поисках сигарет. – Ты считаешь, что я злюсь из-за того, что Анжело предложил работу тебе, а не мне?

Вообще-то, Томми именно так и считал, но сейчас не согласился.

\- Нет. Просто тебя что-то беспокоит.

Марио издал забавный звук, который с натяжкой можно было назвать смешком.

\- Я недооценил Анжело. Я решил, что он не справится с искушением рассказать тебе, какой я трус. Что я до смерти боюсь, когда ты этим занимаешься, рискуя свернуть свою чертову шею, – его голос сорвался на полузадушенный хрип. – Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение, но я почему-то много думаю об этой шее. Волнуюсь за нее.

Томми пораженно молчал. Если бы Марио вдруг вынес стекло, он и то удивился бы меньше.

\- Анжело работает так каждый год. Ездит в родео, падает. Он в деле с тех пор, как на эту профессию появился спрос. Как-то предлагал и мне. Примерно в то время, когда я… вылетел из колледжа. И…

Томми услышал, как Марио тяжело сглотнул.

\- Я запаниковал. Все запорол. Перепугался до усрачки.

\- Господи, – пробормотал Томми, – ты пять лет работал над тройным сальто. А его, между прочим, называют «смертельный прыжок».

\- Это другое. Совершенно не то же самое… совсем не то! Наверху я знаю, что делаю. Знаю, куда ведет каждое движение. А эти падения, когда надо, чтобы естественно, чтобы руки-ноги во все стороны, всякий раз по-другому. Я не могу. Это просто трусость.

\- Не пори чушь, Марио! Падение есть падение… это инстинктивно получается!

\- Анжело тоже так говорил, – сдавленно проговорил Марио. – Но у меня просто не выходит передать это послание из мозга в… мышцы, внутренности или куда там надо.

Разум убеждал Томми, что он задел больное место, угодил в неожиданный оплот нелогичности, что надо заканчивать разговор, но он не мог.

\- Ну-ну, – сказал он, пытаясь по старой привычке перевести все в шутку. – Признайся, ты просто не можешь заставить себя сделать то, что не должно выглядеть красиво. Тебе нужны софиты и аплодисменты.

Дверца шкафа заскрипела, открываясь.

\- Возможно, ты прав, – бесцветно отозвался Марио.

\- Куда ты собрался?

\- Никуда. Спи.

\- Марио, я не имел в виду…

\- Заткнись и спи.

Томми понимал, что любое слово сейчас только ухудшит ситуацию, поэтому снова растянулся на кровати. И в воцарившемся долгом молчании вдруг сообразил, что ничего не сказать будет еще хуже. Все эти излюбленные приступы отстраненности и неожиданные «оставь-меня-в-покое» были просто рефлексом, берущим, вероятно, корни из циркового детства, когда всякая потребность во внимании и утешении постоянно откладывалась до конца представления или сезона. Теперь любое сочувствие ставило Марио в неловкое положение. Для него было важно выглядеть так, будто ему вообще не нужны ни тепло, ни внимание. Марио успел обуться, натянуть джинсы и был уже почти за дверью, когда Томми вскочил и бросился за ним.

\- Немедленно возвращайся, идиот! Ты знаешь, что я ничего такого не хотел. Не будь дураком. Проклятье, Марио, мне теперь что, садиться и писать долбаный список вещей, которых боюсь я?

Марио расслабился, заулыбался и позволил вернуть себя в кровать. Уже засыпая, Томми обреченно подумал: «Я никогда не говорил, чего иногда боюсь больше всего. Тебя». И он знал, что, пока не наберется духу высказать это Марио, их отношения никогда не наладятся.


	18. Chapter 18

ГЛАВА 6

 

Был последний день уходящего года. К ужину приехала Барбара, но даже Томми дом казался пустым. Люсия, бегающая между гостиной и кухней, с полдесятка раз сообщила всем, кто попадался на пути, что это и на Новый год не похоже. Она позвала Марио открыть бутылку вина – что по идее делало день праздничным – но дом все равно был полон призраков. Во всяком случае, Марио, молчаливый и хмурый, выглядел так, будто видел их в каждом углу.

Но к тому времени, как все переоделись в чистое к ужину, никто не заговаривал о недостающих именах. Они уже спускались, когда Марио прислушался.

\- Машина, что ли? Может, Лисс и Дэвид из Сан-Франциско приехали? Лу хотя бы будет веселее.

Зазвонил звонок. Марио ускорил шаги.

\- Но Лисс не стала бы звонить…

Люсия была уже внизу. Будучи еще на лестнице, Томми услышал ее восторженное восклицание и увидел, как она кидается обнимать Джонни. Когда он отпустил ее, Люсия вся светилась. Томми всегда подозревал, что если у нее и есть любимчики среди детей, так это Джонни. Хотя Люсия сильно беспокоилась из-за пропажи Марио, его она встречала далеко не так бурно.

\- Мэтт, иди сюда, смотри…

\- Мэтт? Он здесь?

Джонни быстрым шагом подошел к лестнице и заключил брата в объятия.

\- Эй, дружище, я так и знал, что ты появишься, – сказал он, держа Марио за плечи и внимательно его разглядывая. – Где ты шатался? В тюрьме сидел, что ли?

\- Вроде того. Потом как-нибудь расскажу, ладно? Рад тебя видеть, Джок.

Джонни протянул руку Томми.

\- Привет, парень. А ты где пропадал?

\- В армии, – ответил Томми.

Джонни, все такой же стройный, ясноглазый и неугомонный, походил на студента колледжа.

\- А ты чем занимался?

\- Ты что, нас не видел? Сетевое шоу, его везде крутили. «Дни и ночи цирка».

\- Лисс что-то рассказывала, – сказал Марио. – Только там, где я был, не было телевизора.

\- Ну и ладно, – Джонни выглядел расстроенным. – Зря ты так надолго исчез. Мы делали отдельный выпуск про Барни Парриша и тройное сальто. Джим больше не летает, остались только ты да Саймон Барри, а у него совершенно нет стиля! Я хотел пригласить тебя, но ты куда-то испарился.

\- Ради Бога, Джонни, ты в доме и десяти минут не пробыл, а уже налетел на брата, – укорила Стелла. – Привет, Марио. Рада, что ты вернулся!

\- Вот если бы я тебя нашел, – не успокаивался Джонни, – ты мог бы прогреметь по всему Побережью! Какое было бы возвращение! С тройным…

\- Я не делал тройного с тех пор, как разошелся с Лионелем, – перебил Марио.

\- Ты не… – Джонни уставился на него с открытым ртом.

\- Оставь его, Джонни, – твердо велела Стелла. – Иди вынеси сумки из машины.

Она протянула Томми обе руки. Стелла была дорого одета, носила красивую прическу и – впервые на памяти Томми – макияж. Он подумал, что если бы увидел ее где-нибудь, то наверняка не узнал бы. Но затем Томми взял ее за руки, и наваждение рассеялось: твердые мозолистые ладони гимнаста, сухие от канифоли, и короткие ногти. Под слоем лет, успеха и дорогой одежды скрывалась прежняя Стелла, его Стелла – как в те времена, когда они оба были чужими детьми в странной чужой семье. Почувствовав, наконец, что действительно оказался дома, Томми крепко обнял ее.

За длинным семейным столом все еще оставалось немало пустых мест, но Люсия, с удовлетворением глядя на Джо в дальнем конце стола, заметила, что сейчас все как в старые добрые времена.

\- Прошлый раз был ужасным, – сказала она. – Джонни не мог выбраться из Нью-Йорка, а Анжело был в Нью-Мексико. А где Мэтт и Томми, мы вообще не знали.

Томми поймал себя на том, что думает о Люсии Сантелли с любопытством. Марио как-то рассказывал, что, хотя ее брак длился неполных семь лет, она больше никогда не помышляла о том, чтобы выйти замуж. Папаша Тони однажды сказал: «Наше семейство пожирает людей заживо». Оно пожрало и Люсию. Во всяком случае, она предпочла эту семью собственной. Томми мрачно подумал, что поступил так же: вместо того, чтобы обзавестись собственной семьей, вернулся в приемную. Джо, как старший, разливал вино. Мир мог меняться, но Сантелли оставались прежними.

\- Чем вы займетесь летом, Джонни? – спросила Люсия. – Вернетесь к Старру?

\- В этом нет будущего. Тот цирк, который мы знали, мертв.

\- Не верю, – заспорила Люсия.

\- Веришь ты или нет, но это правда. Остался только Старр да с десяток мелких шоу, колесящих по трущобам, вот и все. Кому охота возить целый цирк по железной дороге, когда любой зоопарк, любое шоу в мире можно найти прямо по ту сторону телевизионного экрана? Телевидение погубило водевили, а вскоре покончит и с цирком.

\- Телевидение? – изумленно переспросила Люсия.

\- Телевидение – будущее развлекательной индустрии, Лу.

\- Нет! – запротестовала она. – Кто захочет сидеть дома и смотреть в маленький ящик, когда можно выйти куда-нибудь всей семьей? Это просто поветрие. В этом доме никогда не будет телевизора.

\- Подожди и увидишь, Лу. Лет через десять телевизор станет такой же привычной деталью быта, как машина и радио. Он появится в каждой семье.

\- Ну конечно, – проворчал Анжело. – Десять лет назад болтали, что к теперешнему году у каждой семьи будет личный вертолет. И парковка на крыше.

Люсия покачала головой.

\- Только не говорите мне, что придет день, когда никто не будет интересоваться странными необычными вещами, которые мало кому под силу…

\- Я этого не говорил. Просто старомодные зрелища уступят место новым. Старр уже отказался от шапито, ты разве не слышала? Теперь они собираются выступать только на больших площадках, вроде Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. Где-то на задворках есть еще парочка шапито, но они долго не протянут. Сколько сейчас шоу в «Билборде»? – Джонни не ожидал ответа. – А двадцать лет назад было больше сотни. Видишь? Людские представления о развлечениях – вот, что меняется. Но интерес к акробатам будет всегда. Чем легче становится жизнь, тем сильнее людей тянет к острым ощущениям. И телевидение сюда прекрасно вписывается.

\- Значит, я еще поработаю, – добродушно заметил Марио.

\- Разумеется! Просто тебя будут показывать по телевизору. Мы планируем еще одно шоу весной – с теми же спонсорами, которые вкладывали деньги в «Дни и ночи цирка». Ну что, Мэтт, готов снова летать?

\- Нам нужен ловитор, – сказал Марио.

Джонни кивнул.

\- Нет проблем. Я найду вам ловитора, а если нет – буду ловить сам. Помнится, ты смотрелся впечатляюще.

\- А какая разница? – поддел Марио. – На этих экранах… сколько они там, фут по диагонали?.. все равно никто ничего не разглядит. Гимнаст на них будет два-три дюйма высотой.

\- Да, но представь, на тебя будут смотреть миллионы людей! А ты знаешь, что такое макросъемочный объектив? Люди смогут увидеть полет совсем близко. А еще сейчас есть замедленная съемка…

\- Напридумывали выкрутасов, – сказал Анжело. – Какой смысл смотреть полет в замедлении? В скорости как раз все и дело.

Джонни яростно замотал головой.

\- Нет, ты неправ, Анжело. Эту съемку используют в бейсболе, в футболе, чтобы ты мог во всех подробностях разглядеть, как бегущий занимает базу. Точно так же можно увидеть тройное, если оно слишком быстрое для невооруженного глаза. Помнишь, как после каждого представления подходят люди, спрашивают, интересуются, как у нас все устроено, как все получается? А теперь мы можем им это показать.

Весь вечер Джонни буквально бурлил энергией, энтузиазмом и тысячей планов.

\- Тебе нужен менеджер, Мэтт. И каждый скажет, что я лучший в этом деле. Пока тебя не было, я работал над фильмом… правда, не срослось… о жизни Барни Парриша. Хочешь фокус-покус? Что бы ты сказал, если бы я сделал тройное?

\- Не поверил бы, – отрезал Марио. – Ты? Да ни в жизни.

\- Джанни, ты смеешься над братом… – укорила Люсия.

\- Анжело, расскажи им.

Анжело со смехом покачал головой.

\- А я это видел, но все равно не верю. Но только потому, что знаю, как все было сделано. Я тогда ничего не сказал тебе, Люсия, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты решила, будто я вернулся к полетам. Но когда они работали над этим фильмом про Парриша – который так и не вышел – мы с Джонни несколько дней дублировали актеров. Он летал, а я ловил.

\- Джонни, но ты же не собираешься сказать, что сделал тройное? – спросила Люсия.

\- Не-а, не сделал. Но очень правдоподобно его изобразил. Я раз пять покрутил двойное заднее, потом они все порезали и смонтировали. Фальшивка, обычная работа с пленкой.

\- По-моему, это нечестно, – протянула Люсия.

Джонни пожал плечами.

\- Это шоу-бизнес. Саймон Барри делал одно тройное на камеру, но мое поддельное выглядит лучше, чем его настоящее. Впрочем, если бы я сделал настоящее, половина зрителей все равно бы не поверила.

\- А что случилось с фильмом? – поинтересовался Марио.

\- Его не доделали.

\- Деньги кончились, – вставил Анжело. – И были какие-то проблемы с профсоюзом. Правда, я как-то слышал, якобы съемки собираются продолжить. Будто бы есть актер, Барт Ридер, который очень хочет в нем сняться.

\- Да ну его, этот фильм, – отмахнулся Джонни. – Он какой-то невезучий.

Но Марио хмурился, зацепившись за последние слова Анжело.

\- Барт Ридер? Я когда-то знал парня с таким именем. Он начинал в театре, потом подался в кино, а потом я упустил его из виду. Интересно, это он и есть?

\- Никогда его не встречал, – сказал Джонни. – Уж не знаю, стоит ли он чего-то, но по слухам как романтический герой он нарасхват. Играет в исторических фильмах с Луизой Ланарт. Его называют лучшим со времен Валентино[1]. Но большинство актеров в наши дни не умеют играть. А если включишь радио, то быстро убедишься, что большинство певцов не умеют петь.

\- О, он хороший актер, – возразил Анжело. – Очень хороший. И умеет держаться. Я дублировал его в одном фильме про пиратов. На самом деле ему не нужен был дублер… он бы и сам мог все сделать… но студия боялась, как бы он не испортил эту девичью мечту, которая у него вместо лица.

Джонни захохотал, откинув голову

\- Вот она, реклама! Объявить Барта Ридера величайшим романтическим героем… Между нами говоря, он самый отъявленный гомик во всем Голливуде!

\- Отъявленный кто? – озадачилась Люсия.

Анжело шепотом сказал что-то по-итальянски, и она покраснела.

\- Но пусть даже и так, – продолжал Джонни, – женщины на него буквально вешаются – от девочек до бабушек. По сравнению с этим мои фальшивые тройные не такой уж и обман.

\- Мэтт, – скривилась Люсия, – откуда у тебя такие знакомства?

\- Да я даже не уверен, что это он, – ответил Марио нарочито небрежно. – Парень с такой фамилией приходил бывало в балетную школу, брал уроки акробатики. Ездил на спортивной машине… я пару раз ходил с ним на гонки. А потом он получил несколько больших ролей, и наши пути разошлись.

Но Томми вспомнил давний разговор, который слушал тогда, толком не понимая.

  _Забирай мою долю Ридера, я только рад буду._

А рассказывая, как попал в тюрьму в юности, Марио обронил:

_Я слишком боялся звонить Джо или Анжело и не мог дозвониться до Барта._

\- В любом случае, – сказал Джонни, – мы от него балдеть не собираемся. Просто еще одно доказательство того, что пресс-служба способна на многое. Я хочу податься в телеиндустрию. Там сейчас большие деньги, не то что в живых выступлениях. А ловиторов вокруг пруд пруди.

\- Не таких, какие мне нужны, – покачал головой Марио.

\- Неважно. Новый выпуск я собираюсь полностью построить вокруг тебя. Ты всегда рвался на вершину, старший братец, и к тому времени, как я с тобой закончу, все будут о тебе знать!

Невозможно было не проникнуться его энтузиазмом. Джонни поднял бокал.

\- Ну что, Мэтт? Мы все еще Летающие Сантелли, разве не так? Мы еще не ушли с манежа!

Томми колебался. Все это казалось слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой. Просто очередной из грандиозных планов Джонни. И все-таки идея пробуждала воспоминания, тревожила старые мечты и амбиции, которые ему самому казались забытыми. А теперь они имели шанс воплотиться в Марио.

\- Это приносит какие-то деньги? – осторожно осведомился он.

\- Какие-то деньги? – рассмеялся Джонни, взмахнув рукой. – Пара звонков спонсорам, и меня буквально завалят контрактами. Подожди немного – и увидишь, какие это приносит деньги.

Поднеся бокал к губам, он отпил немного и дождался, пока остальные последуют его примеру.

\- За Летающих Сантелли… ancor!

Медленно подняв собственный бокал, Томми пригубил знакомый вкус вина (которое никогда не любил) и подумал: «Забавно. Джонни так яро выступал против семейных традиций, а теперь он вылитый Папаша. Лет через сорок он даже выглядеть будет так же». Оглядывая семью, поддержавшую тост, Томми задался вопросом, заметил ли это кто-то, кроме него.

Джонни болтал не умолкая до самой полуночи, из него так и сыпались идеи.

\- Помнишь, Мэтт, как в детстве мы мечтали о большом номере? Покрасить стропы в серебряный, а все, за что не надо держаться, посыпать блестками, чтобы сверкало. И разноцветная подсветка. И даже перекладину трапеции… придумать что-нибудь такое, чтобы блестело, но не скользило. А вместо трико и леотардов взять какие-нибудь причудливые футуристические костюмы… что-то цвета металлик… изобразить реактивный двигатель, космический полет.

\- И ракетные ранцы, как у Бака Роджерса?[2] – с мягкой иронией спросил Томми. – А что? Осталось каких-то пятьдесят лет до нового века!

\- А я думал, что единственный в семье интересуюсь научной фантастикой, – заметил Марио.

\- Мэтт, воздушная трапеция – это и есть научная фантастика! – Джонни сидел, поджав под себя ногу – грациозный, бесшабашный, улыбающийся. – На пределе человеческих возможностей! Все законы движения, динамики… Это стремление человечества к недостижимому.

\- Как старая фотография Люсии, – пробормотала Стелла. – Полеты во сне.

\- Точно! – взволнованно сказал Джонни. – Да! Назовем его «Полеты во сне»! Мимолетная, как сновидение, фантазия, замедленная съемка, парение…

Марио, задумавшись, смежил веки.

\- Полеты во сне. Анжело что-то такое говорил. Что это самая древняя мечта человечества. На психологическом уровне.

\- Я ничего не смыслю в психологии, – сказал Джонни, – но шоу выйдет что надо. Людей проберет до печенок. Наверняка в глубине души каждый хочет летать, и мы им это дадим.

Он посмотрел на Стеллу сияющими глазами.

\- Так и знал, что ты скажешь верные слова в верный момент! Умница!

\- На самом деле это идея Люсии, – рассмеялась Стелла.

Но Томми заметил, что за яркой хрупкой внешней оболочкой она осталась все той же прежней Стеллой – тихой и основательной. Просто научилась маскировать свое молчание под живостью и преувеличенным интересом к происходящему.

\- Я рада, что смогла хоть чем-то помочь, – сказала Люсия почти завистливо. – Со всеми этими разговорами о научной фантастике и костюмах будущего я чувствую себя отсталой!

\- Ты очень сильно помогаешь, – ухмыльнулся Джонни.

\- Шшш, – напомнила Стелла. – Полночь.

Часы пробили двенадцать. Джонни обнял Стеллу и поцеловал – долго и нежно. Джо со смехом приобнял Люсию, а спустя секунду Анжело, хихикнув, привлек к себе Тессу и чмокнул ее в щеку. Марио галантно обвил рукой плечи Барбары. А затем Джонни и Стелла втянули в свой круг и его, и Томми.

\- Давайте надеяться, что этот год станет счастливым для всех нас, – объявил Марио.

Его пальцы сжали ладонь Томми, но от скрытности этого жеста Томми сделалось грустно. Его снова буквально ткнули носом в тот факт, что, несмотря на принадлежность к этой семье и Марио, сама сущность их отношений вводит всех в заблуждение. Стелла сочувственно улыбнулась ему, но Томми отвел глаза. Стелла вошла в семью так, как он никогда не сможет. Он отвернулся от Марио, зная, что, даже если бы мог поговорить с ним о своих чувствах, тот не смог бы его утешить.

_Я не могу падать за тебя, Везунчик._

Вскоре после полуночи Джо поцеловал дочь и пошел наверх. Тесса засыпала на ходу, и Люсия отвела ее в спальню. Один за другим домочадцы расходились, но Томми и Барбара продолжали сидеть в гостиной.

Барбаре исполнилось двадцать – крупная крепкая девушка с каштановыми волосами, собранными в гладкий пучок на затылке.

\- Семейка в своем репертуаре, – усмехнулась она, свернувшись на коврике у камина. – Особенно в Новый год. Раз в год можно и потерпеть, но если бы меня заставили жить здесь все время, я бы сошла с ума. Поэтому я здесь и не живу.

\- Ты была достаточно безумной, чтобы летать, – заметил Томми.

\- Иногда я скучаю по полетам, – призналась она, упираясь круглым подбородком в ладони. – Я хотела летать, но не хотела быть Сантелли. Видишь разницу?

Томми видел. Не понимал, но видел.

\- Я еще никому не говорила, – сказала Барбара, – но, наверное, если я получу хорошую роль в кино, то все откроется. В отделе кадров киностудии меня зарегистрировали как Барбару Клэйтон. Это фамилия моей матери… ты ее не видел. Клэй пользуется маминой фамилией как именем, но на самом деле он Джо-младший, ты знаешь.

Томми не знал, но не удивился.

\- Я бы не осмелилась на это, если бы Папаша Тони был жив, – продолжала Барбара. – И наверняка папа взбесится и тетя Лу тоже. Но я не похожа на итальянку и не хочу, чтобы на меня повесили стереотип и заставляли играть плохих девчонок. Такие роли обычно и достаются итальянским актрисам. Сомбреро и мятые юбки в вестернах. Знаешь, меня крестили Люсией Барбарой Сантелли, но когда я пошла в школу, то буянила, пока меня не стали звать просто Барбарой. Лисс тоже окрестили Люсией, но две Люсии в номере создавали бы много путаницы, и ее стали звать Элисса. А в ее свидетельстве о рождении стоит «Люсия Клео».

Все это было для Томми совершенно непостижимо.

\- Я всегда хотел только летать, – сказал он.

\- Я знаю. Первое время я была дублершей Лилиан Уитни… Раз пять-шесть ловила и сделала двойное назад. И каскадером была… дядя Анжело всех знает в этом деле. Еще одна причина, по которой я не хочу жить в этом доме. Звонят-то мне как Барбаре Клэйтон. Так и представляю, как Люсия берет трубку и отвечает, что здесь такие не живут.

\- По-моему, Анжело бы понял, – поделился Томми. – Он же отпустил Марио в колледж.

\- Дядя Анжело? – Барбара скептически пожала плечами. – Наше семейство – Господь, а дядя Анжело пророк его.

Она уставилась в угасающий огонь.

\- Забавно. Я всегда думала, что если и поделюсь этим с кем-то, то это будет Марио. Он был отличным танцором. И всегда держался на расстоянии от семьи, жил отдельно, работал отдельно и все такое. И вот он здесь, снова дома.

\- Наверное, семья многое для него значит.

\- Все равно не понимаю. Да и Джонни… Он, когда был моложе, даже не пользовался семейной фамилией. Вел себя так, будто только и мечтал быть сам по себе. А сегодня можно подумать, что он всю жизнь мечтал возродить семейный номер. «За Летающих Сантелли – ancor!» Был бы это Марио, я бы еще поняла. Но Джонни…

Томми вспомнил утро, когда с Джонни слетела маска демонстративного равнодушия к семье.

\- Может, это потому, что он знает, что у него и Стеллы никогда не будет собственной семьи.

\- Может быть, – согласилась Барбара. – Но, по-моему, без детей в этом смысле легче. Именно дети приковали Лисс к земле.

\- Так не всегда получается, – возразил Томми. – У Люсии было четверо, и она работала, пока не покалечилась.

Но Барбара уже думала о чем-то своем.

\- Когда мы были детьми и ходили в кино по субботам… помнишь?.. тетя Лу сказала, что мне надо выйти за тебя, когда мы вырастем. Чтобы удержать тебя в семейном номере, – она искоса глянула на Томми из-под разлетающихся бровей. – Но ты нашел другой способ, не так ли?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, – отозвался Томми, хотя все понимал, и она об этом знала.

\- Слушай, я в курсе про Марио всю жизнь. Он мой любимый кузен. Правда, я для него была просто ребенком, вроде Тесс… Ему вообще ни до кого не было дела, кроме Лисс, а та его совершенно не понимала. Я люблю Лисс, но она такая глупышка. А я поняла, что он чувствует к тебе, как только он привел тебя домой. В балетной школе чего только не насмотришься.

Томми стало неловко.

\- Да ладно, Барби, он женат.

\- Я видела его жену. И я знаю, сколько это длилось. Сьюзан никогда ни о ком и ни о чем особенно не заботилась, так что из-за нее я сон не теряла. Многие парни так делают. Этот брак успокоил тетю Люсию. Я это к чему… – она обхватила его ладонь длинными тонкими пальцами. – Если тебе вдруг понадобится жениться… по той же причине, чтобы замять какой-то скандал или еще что… все останется в семье.

Она смотрела понимающими глазами, и Томми смутился.

\- По-моему, это будет жутко нечестно по отношению к тебе.

Барбара тихо рассмеялась.

\- Не беспокойся. У нас всегда была бы возможность разыграть крупную ссору и жить раздельно. Просто, если бы я вышла замуж, тете Лу пришлось бы признать, что я уже большая девочка и имею право на собственную жизнь. От этого брака я бы получила больше, чем ты.

Томми неловко улыбнулся.

\- Хорошенький способ начать новый год! А представь, что ты бы в самом деле захотела замуж, а уже вышла за меня. А если бы ты в кого-то влюбилась?

Барбара села.

\- Я бы побоялась выходить за того, кого люблю. По-моему, лучше по-другому. Папа женился на маме ради номера, и, когда она умерла, так и остался холостяком. А Папаша Тони как-то рассказывал, что до свадьбы ни разу не общался с бабушкой Карлой наедине. И у них тоже все прекрасно вышло. То было в старой стране, и она была Фортунати. А Джонни и Стелла? Где ты еще увидишь такую пару? Воркуют, как голубки. Зато Лисс вышла за городского, вроде бы по любви, но они с Дэйвом едва друг друга терпят! Причем развестись она не может, потому что католикам запрещено.

\- Марио развелся, – заметил Томми.

Ничего другого на ум не пришло.

\- И его отлучили. Но мы с тобой могли бы жениться, а потом получить… решение о признании брака недействительным. И если бы я вдруг в самом деле захотела выйти замуж, мы оба всегда бы могли поклясться, что не женаты, – она уставилась в пол. – Брак по расчету, так это называют. Нам бы в самом деле было удобно.

Томми не знал ни что сказать, ни куда смотреть. И попытался нервно отшутиться.

\- Боже, как все внезапно!

Барбара придвинулась ближе.

\- Ты единственный, кто не получил новогоднего поцелуя, – сказала она и подставила губы.

Томми, захваченный отстраненным изумлением, чувствовал, как она прижимается к нему, как ее губы открываются под его ртом. Смущение в нем боролось с негодованием. Женщины часто вешались на него, но Барбара ведь была членом семьи! В приступе злости он притянул ее ближе и поцеловал яростно и глубоко. Когда он, наконец, разжал руки, она едва дышала и вся раскраснелась, но гнев ее быстро прошел.

\- Кажется, я сама напросилась. Ты злишься на меня, Томми?

\- Злюсь? Нет. Просто не понимаю, что ты пытаешься доказать.

Эта сцена, пусть странная и довольно неприятная, прояснила для него кое-что, чего он раньше не понимал о Марио. Ему бы этого не хотелось, но так было легче, проще. Теперь он знал, почему так много гомосексуалов женятся. Легко сделать, трудно критиковать, к тому же, разводов хватает и среди традиционных пар. Но Барбара заслуживала лучшего.

\- Давай начнем сначала, Барби, – сказал он. – Наверное, ты хотела такой поцелуй?

Он нежно, как ребенка, поцеловал ее в сомкнутые губы.

\- Счастливого Нового года, Барби. И спасибо тебе.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

1 Валентино –американский киноактёр итальянского происхождения, секс-символ эпохи немого кино.

2 Бак Роджерс – герой комикса, фильма и телесериала «Бак Роджерс в XXV веке»

 

ГЛАВА 7

 

Джонни сдержал слово. Следующие четыре дня Люсия ворчала на него за количество дальних звонков, но не успела неделя подойти к концу, как на руках у него были контракты на специальный выпуск, готовящийся к весне, и Марио с Томми их подписали. Было заказано необходимое оборудование, Люсия начала работать над костюмами, а в зале снова стали проводиться тренировки.

Джонни согласился ловить и был неизменно хорош в этом деле. Прежнее его мастерство не померкло, зато ушло безрассудство. Но настоящим потрясением оказалась Стелла. Томми понял, что она, пожалуй, лучшая воздушная гимнастка, которую он видел со времен Клео Фортунати. Он не удивился, когда спустя неделю работы Марио предложил:

\- Пусть Стелла сделает пассаж, она лучше смотрится.

Томми без споров сдал позиции, но, глядя, как Марио и Стелла летят вместе, ощутил горечь, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении очутилась завистью.

_Как они великолепны вместе!_

Стеллу трудно было назвать красивой, но Томми, глядя с мостика, как она летит в ждущие руки Джонни, начал догадываться, что именно сделало Марио звездой Вудс-Вэйленда – не просто хорошим артистом, а звездой. Может, самообладание и живость, сквозившие в каждом движении, а может, просто воодушевление, которое вызывало у каждого зрителя искреннее восхищение.

Что бы это ни было, а Томми с унынием видел, что сейчас в Марио этого нет. Он делал все трюки тщательно и аккуратно, однако понятно было, что именно Стелла, не Марио, придает номеру изюминку.

Возможно, когда к Марио вернутся силы и уверенность, вернется и этот его особый дар. Пока же Томми не знал, как критиковать Марио и стоит ли вообще ему что-то говорить. Непонятно было, делает ли он то, чего не следует, или не делает того, что как раз следовало бы сделать. При воспоминаниях о днях, когда Марио совершал тройное сальто в руки Анжело, Томми чувствовал, как болит сердце.

_Для Джонни все выглядит нормальным – ведь это означает, что Стелла станет звездой._

Да и сам он с горечью осознавал, что, пока Марио будет в таком состоянии, смотреть станут только на Стеллу.

Джонни, впрочем, тоже чуял неладное, просто, наверное, не понимал, что именно не так. Но вид у него был озабоченный. В какой-то момент он сказал:

\- Тебе, Мэтт, не хватает зрелищности. Ты хорош, ты один из лучших. Но все, что ты делаешь, выглядит таким простым, что никто не замечает. Немного усилий – и можно заставить толпу ахать даже при виде простого сальто в сетку.

\- На _такую_ толпу мне плевать, – ухмыльнулся Марио.

\- Черт возьми, Мэтт, цирк – это сплошная показуха и всегда был показухой. Ты когда-нибудь смотрел… в смысле, как следует… альбомы Люсии?

\- Вот еще, если я захочу почитать, найду что-нибудь получше.

\- Значит, ты не понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Лу никогда не была такой уж великой и не делала ничего грандиозного. Но она умела себя подать и пятнадцать лет считалась звездой. Клео такой славы не получила, хотя летала в три раза лучше.

\- Брось… – заспорил Марио, но не особенно яро.

\- Клео такая же, как ты, Мэтт. В ее исполнении все выглядит жутко простым.

\- Дело в мастерстве… – начал было Марио.

Это был старый спор, и Джонни не стал дожидаться, пока он разгорится.

\- С мастерством все понятно, но ты должен правильно подать то, что делаешь, чтобы люди это оценили.

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Ты босс.

И даже эта сговорчивость встревожила Томми. В былые времена Марио бы не упустил возможности заставить Джонни замолчать.

До прямого конфликта один раз все-таки дошло – по поводу использования лонжи. Марио выносил ее в качестве дополнительной страховки для подростков, которых учил. Но когда увидел, как Джонни прилаживает ремень к поясу Стеллы, хмыкнул:

\- Мы так низко пали, Джонни?

Томми, слушающий все это, понимал, что оскорбление несправедливо. Анжело как-то заставлял Лисс носить лонжу – в тот год, когда они готовились к смотру у Фортунати. И Джонни об этом тоже знал.

\- Я разрешаю Стелле попробовать два с половиной и не хочу, чтобы она неудачно упала.

\- Почему? Это же лучший способ научиться.

Джонни пожал плечами.

\- Твои спартанские методы несколько устарели. Так она будет учиться без особых проблем, пока не уловит ритм. Все поймет без риска какой-нибудь глупой травмы.

\- С этой штуковиной она никогда ничего не поймет. Лонжа все сделает за нее.

\- Чушь собачья, – отрезал Джонни так, будто на этот аргумент не стоило даже дыхание тратить. – Томми, ты не делаешь два с половиной? Бьюсь об заклад, с лонжей ты бы научился в два раза быстрее.

Томми задумчиво посмотрел на лонжу.

\- Я хотел попробовать в тот год, когда мы были с Вудс-Вэйлендом, но Папаша не позволил.

\- Если ты будешь его делать, – запальчиво сказал Марио, – то учиться будешь правильно и без всяких долбаных прибамбасов. Научишься, как падать и не свернуть себе шею. А ты, Джонни, если тебе есть хоть какое-то дело до Стеллы, имей в виду: учиться надо правильно!

Глаза Джонни полыхнули.

\- Да пошел ты, Мэтт! Я буду учить свою жену, а ты учи своего… – он запнулся, и какие-то полсекунды в его молчании были лишними, – своего партнера. И избавь меня от своих блестящих замечаний, синьор Марио!

\- Мой способ был вполне хорош для Барни Парриша! Может, для тебя и Стеллы он недостаточно хорош, но я собираюсь и впредь его придерживаться!

Клэй был самым ярым сторонником Джонни. Марио еще не разрешал ему летать, позволяя – как в свое время Томми – только раскачиваться и падать. Однако с попустительства Джонни Клэй начал учиться кое-каким простейшим трюкам и вскоре смог, сняв лонжу, полететь в руки Джонни, не проделав при этом и четверти падений, доставшихся на долю Томми в том же возрасте.

\- Ну и что? – заявил Марио, когда Джонни указал ему на это обстоятельство. – Конечно, он делает все правильно, но это чувство времени, когда замечаешь доли секунды, в нем не выработалось. Он даже толком не знает, как падать. Разумеется, если все будет нормально, он упадет правильно, но это еще не инстинкт. Я переживал падения, которые могли бы стать смертельными, только потому, что натренировался падать после любой мыслимой ошибки. Умение падать – настоящее умение – не дало Джо и Люсии убиться. Клэй этого не умеет, а с тобой так и не научится.

Джонни начал было отвечать, но прикусил язык.

\- Ладно, Мэтт. Ты учишь по-своему, я – по-своему. Просто подождем, пока Клэю исполнится столько же, сколько сейчас Томми, и посмотрим, кто из них лучше.

Марио нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джонни оборвал его:

\- Остынь, Мэтт, я не собираюсь об этом с тобой спорить.

 

Несколькими днями позже рано утром Томми вызвали в студию. Задание оказалось простым – нырнуть в окно из «сахарного стекла», которое хоть и могло поранить при неосторожном обращении, но не разлеталось на мелкие осколки – и вскоре после полудня он был свободен. Получив чек в офисе, Томми позвонил Марио, чтобы тот подъехал и забрал его.

Пока он ждал, из ворот вышел худощавый привлекательный мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим. Лицо его показалось Томми смутно знакомым. Направившись было к стоянке, мужчина притормозил, обернулся и посмотрел на Томми с легкой улыбкой.

\- Кажется, спички кончились. У вас не будет огонька?

Томми порылся в карманах.

\- Я мало курю, но где-то есть. Подождите минутку.

Он искал спички, а мужчина изучал его с пристальным интересом, который Томми – после лет, проведенных в армии – интерпретировал очень быстро. И хотя обычно принимал подобные знаки внимания вполне доброжелательно, сейчас почему-то рассердился.

_Черт! Старо как мир, а я повелся!_

Впрочем, вежливо отшивать он тоже научился – следовало просто притвориться, будто принял просьбу за честную монету, дать парню спички и ретироваться, ни словом, ни видом не показав, что понял намек. Подняв глаза, Томми увидел идущего к ним Марио и ровно сказал:

\- Кажется, у меня нет, но, может, у моего брата что-нибудь найдется.

\- Пришлось парковаться за углом, – объяснил Марио, приблизившись. – Там пара грузовиков…

Незнакомец глянул на него, и Марио умолк.

\- Мэтт! Ты где прятался?

Секунду Марио смотрел пустыми глазами, потом во взгляде его сверкнуло узнавание.

\- Барт! Я тебя и не признал!

Они пожали руки.

\- Томми, ты знаком с Бартом Ридером?

Барт, ощупывая Томми взглядом, протянул:

\- Я как раз пытался познакомиться.

\- Похоже, твой приемчик не сработал, дорогой, – хихикнул Марио. – Барт, это Том Зейн.

Томми вздрогнул: обычно Марио за пределами дома настаивал на том, чтобы звать его своим младшим братом. А потом сообразил. Барт знал Марио не один год, причем, скорее всего, они приходились друг другу не просто приятелями. Так что Барт наверняка был в курсе, сколько у Марио братьев и как их зовут.

Он принял протянутую руку – аккуратную, ухоженную, но сильную. Рукопожатие длилось на секунду дольше, чем того требовала обычная вежливость.

\- Необычайно рад знакомству. Мэтт, ты случайно не снимаешься в этом новом мюзикле?

\- Нет, я сейчас не танцую. Просто заехал забрать Томми.

\- Как мило, – пробормотал Ридер.

Подоплека этого замечания была ясна как день. Таким вещам учишься быстро: определенный тон, интонация, слова, которые посторонний не станет использовать и в то же время не поймет. Тебе приходится. Ошибка может привести к катастрофе, вылившись в лучшем случае в конфуз, в худшем – в арест. Каждому гомосексуалу приходится учиться с этим жить.

_Ну да. Джонни же говорил, что он самый отъявленный гомик во всем Голливуде._

Томми слушал разговор, чувствуя былое отвращение к нарочитой преувеличенной женственности жаргона. Теперь он, конечно, понимал, зачем это надо. В армии он и сам им пользовался – хороший способ прощупать почву, если не уверен в собеседнике. Вроде системы «пароль-отзыв»: фамилия, звание, личный номер. И все равно этот жаргон Томми не нравился.

\- Я пытался искать тебя несколько лет назад, но ты совершенно пропал из виду. Где ты был?

\- Да так, то там, то тут.

Барт все еще поглядывал на Томми.

\- Вы, ребята, торопитесь? Может, я куплю вам выпить?

Марио тоже посмотрел на Томми.

\- Что думаешь?

\- Почему бы и нет.

Как бы Томми не претил щебет представителей этой субкультуры, радостно было снова видеть, как Марио живо чем-то интересуется.

\- Моя машина на стоянке, – показал Ридер.

Барт водил маленький серебристый MG, и Томми против воли ощутил проблеск интереса. Он не сидел в MG с тех пор, как Стелла пустила его за руль своего старого автомобиля. И очень жалел, что сбережений, сделанных за время службы, не хватило, чтобы купить машину, которая на самом деле пришлась бы ему по вкусу.

Ридер заметил его восхищение.

\- Хочешь вести?

Томми, хоть и соблазненный, не уступил искушению.

\- Спасибо, но не уверен, что справлюсь.

\- Она такая маленькая, – мурлыкнул Ридер. – Придется сидеть друг у друга на коленях.

Марио и Томми втиснулись на одноместное сиденье, и Ридер отвез их в местный бар.

\- Скучное консервативное заведение. В моем контракте прописан пункт, который запрещает мне посещать некоторые места.

\- Представляю, – сухо сказал Марио. – Я слышал слухи.

\- Ох, а я был таким хорошим мальчиком, таким осторожным!

В баре было темнее, чем обычно. Музыкальный автомат молчал. В такой ранний час большинство столов пустовали, только в дальнем углу сидели двое молодых мужчин, и даже в полутьме Томми сумел разглядеть, что они держатся за руки. Пришлось напомнить себе, что его неприязнь нелогична.

_Что ты пытаешься утаить? Ридер раскрыл тебя еще до того, как узнал Марио._

Томми говорил себе, что ему неприятны только крикливость и демонстративность, затем разозлился на собственное лицемерие.

_Они просто честнее тебя, вот и все._

\- Давайте выберем столик. Что вы пьете? Пиво, Томми? А ты любил джин-тоник, да, Мэтт?

\- Ты меня с кем-то перепутал… я не употребляю крепкого, помнишь? Пиво.

\- О вкусах не спорят, – Барт заказал себе виски с содовой, но Томми заметил, что отпил он совсем чуть-чуть. – Твои родственники работали в цирке, так, Мэтт?

\- И до сих пор работают.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что сейчас снимают фильм о жизни Барни Парриша?

\- Знаю, что снимали, – сказал Марио. – Мой брат и дядя дублировали там актеров. Но дядя сказал, что фильм так и не закончили… денег не хватило или что.

\- Это верно, но сейчас за него снова взялись. Анжело Сантелли… он же тебе кем-то приходится? Он там каскадер. И какой мужчина!

\- Только ему не говори, – полушутливо предупредил Марио. – Он гомофоб каких поискать.

\- Жалость-то какая, – вздохнул Барт. – Ты уверен, сладкий?

Марио хохотнул.

\- Если хочешь, попробуй, но не приходи жаловаться, когда он тебе все зубы выбьет. Джонни делал документальное шоу про цирк… «Дни и ночи цирка», что-то такое.

\- Я видел! – перебил Барт. – Это был твой брат? На студии злились, потому что он делал эпизод про Парриша, а они хотели снова взяться за фильм. Я смотрел… ты же знаешь, цирк всегда был моим пунктиком. Твой брат актер?

\- Режиссер. Джонни Гарднер.

\- Знакомое имя, – кивнул Ридер. – Сарафанное радио сулит ему большое будущее. Над чем он сейчас работает?

Он выглядел искренне заинтересованным, так что Марио немного рассказал о «Полетах во сне».

\- И вы оба задействованы? – спросил Ридер, глядя на Томми в надежде втянуть его в разговор.

\- Раз они делают фильм о Барни Паррише, – сказал Томми, – должны же они были узнать, что с ним случилось? Я только слышал, что никто не знает, жив он или мертв.

Это ли делал Марио? Специально – или неосознанно – подражал своему великому предшественнику, когда решил скрыться так, чтобы его не нашли? Занятый этими мыслями, Томми потерял нить разговора, а затем услышал слова Ридера:

…сорок шесть-сорок семь, нашли его мертвым. Он работал в каком-то маленьком цирке… Вудс, Виллс или что-то в этом роде… рабочим, был сильно покалечен. Нашли его застреленным. Самоубийство. Пока он ездил с шоу, его никто не узнавал, и только после смерти…

\- Вудс-Вэйленд? – спросил Марио.

\- Да, точно.

Томми, почти прижимавшийся к Марио за крохотным столом, ощутил, как по телу его прошла сокрушительная дрожь. Забыв осторожность, Томми нащупал его руку и сильно сжал. Он знал: они оба вспомнили маленького человечка с песочными волосами, говорящего с легким акцентом: «Я слышал, что один из юных гимнастов выполняет тройное сальто, и попросил Сэнди подменить меня в надежде увидеть его репетицию».

\- Ты знал его? – спросил Барт.

\- В детстве. Он был… старый друг семьи. Он мертв? Он… застрелился?

\- Прямо в голову. Говорили, с ним был только британский паспорт, старый снимок со времен его известности и газетная вырезка о каком-то молодом гимнасте, который разбился, делая сложный трюк. Тройное сальто, кажется. Не знал, что кто-то в наши дни его делает.

\- Наверное, не делают, – все еще напряженно произнес Марио. – Я делал некоторое время, но не сейчас.

\- Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить, – сказал Барт. – Славно, что ты мне встретился. Я уже упоминал, что собираются снимать фильм о Паррише, и мой агент ведет переговоры, чтобы на роль взяли меня. Ты все еще работаешь на трапециях?

\- Мы с Томми весной собираемся в тур, если найдем ловитора.

\- Послушай, Мэтт, мне наверняка было бы полезно взять пару уроков работы на трапециях… это называется «полет», да?... у настоящего профи. Поможешь?

\- Настоящих, Барт? Или для рекламы?

\- И то, и другое, надо полагать, – хихикнул Барт. – Если я буду выглядеть так, будто знаю, что делают на трапеции, мои шансы резко подскочат. Разумеется, в фильме мне летать не разрешат… страховая компания скорее в лепешку разобьется. Но если я буду выглядеть убедительно… В любом случае, – он игриво ткнул Марио в бок, – ты вечно делал мне комплименты, как хорошо я выгляжу в трико!

\- Это точно, – ухмыльнулся Марио.

\- Серьезно, Мэтт, рекламу мой агент обеспечит. Может, даже удастся продвинуть проект твоего брата.

\- Что ж, я сейчас учу парочку детей, могу взять и тебя. Поговорю с Джонни.

\- Дай мне свой номер, и я позвоню.

\- Мы есть в телефонной книге. Посмотришь миссис Люсию Сантелли.

Томми между тем понял, что Барт Ридер к нему прижимается. То есть, он и раньше это чувствовал, однако списывал на тесно составленные вокруг маленького стола стулья. Теперь же бедро и голень Барта Ридера легко, но явственно терлись о его ногу.

\- Вот, – к Марио по столешнице скользнул небольшой кожаный блокнот. – Запиши его в мою черную книжечку, дорогуша.

Резко отстраняться Томми не решался. Вдобавок к своим явно недостаточным габаритам стулья были весьма неустойчивы, и неосторожное движение вполне могло привести к тому, что они оба полетят на пол. Тем временем ладонь Барта принялась неспешно подниматься по его бедру. Томми по-прежнему не желал грубо его прерывать – _Нельзя же винить парня за попытку!_ – так что притворялся, будто ничего не чувствует. Это был не отказ, но и не согласие. А потом практически против воли он вспомнил себя и Марио на заднем сиденье машины Сантелли.

_И кого я обманывал? Я прекрасно знал, к чему он ведет._

Марио и Ридер продолжали договариваться о времени и месте, но внимание Томми было занято настойчивой ладонью, почти достигшей паха, и воспоминаниями. В конце концов он довольно неуклюже заставил свой стул отклониться, а затем спрыгнул с него с восклицанием:

\- Что за проклятые стулья!

Он повернулся к Марио.

\- Мне надо сбегать в банк с чеком, пока не закрылся. А ты общайся.

Но инцидент сделал свое дело. Ридер, потянувшись, подхватил стул.

\- Ты не ушибся? И с какого перепугу они делают такие стулья для взрослых людей! Мэтт, я отвезу вас к вашей машине и позвоню на днях.

Заведя автомобиль, Барт повернулся к Томми.

\- Любишь машины? Гонял когда-нибудь?

Томми покачал головой.

\- На гонки страховщики меня бы сейчас не пустили. Ралли – другое дело. Там можно разбиться, только если ты совсем уж недотепа. Детская забава – гоняться с часами, но интересно. Если хочешь как-нибудь поучаствовать со мной, то я буду на связи.

 

На стоянке Марио и Томми высадились, помахали Ридеру и пошли к своей машине.

\- Похоже, ты покорил его сердце, малыш, – со смехом заметил Марио.

\- Да ладно, это же ты его старое увлечение.

\- Вот именно, что старое. Очень старое.

Томми пожал плечами.

\- А вот машина у него классная.

\- Может, когда-нибудь и тебе такую купим. А пока можешь принять его приглашение.

Томми фыркнул.

\- По-моему, он заливает.

На самом деле Томми не ожидал, что из этой встречи что-то выйдет, потому здорово удивился, когда через несколько дней Барт Ридер и вправду позвонил, до того очаровав Люсию, что та напрочь забыла о своей неприязни к «таким знакомствам». А в полдень, когда Марио проводил урок, Ридер приехал в дом.

Марио был на мостике с Бобби и Клэем. Томми, стоя возле ловиторки, давал инструкции Филу Лэски.

\- Не так высоко, медленнее… в такт с трапецией… хорошо, хорошо, уже лучше.

Тут дверь отворилась, и он отвлекся.

\- Ничего, если будет зритель? – осведомилась Люсия.

Марио, глянув вниз, крикнул:

\- Барт! Я сейчас спущусь.

\- Нет, не надо… я пока отсюда посмотрю, проникнусь. Продолжай.

\- Значит, у нас еще двадцать минут, – сказал Марио и снова повернулся к Клэю.

\- Ладно, вперед. Перевернешься по моему сигналу. Фил, готов? Раз, два… жди, жди… хорошо… пошел!

Ридер, стоя позади Томми, молча смотрел, как Фил Лэски поймал Клэя за лодыжки, некоторое время раскачивался с ним, а потом отпустил.

\- Отсюда всё кажется таким легким.

\- Да. В этом смысл хорошего полета.

\- Как и балета, – сказал Ридер. – Или фехтования. Всем должно казаться, будто ты так развлекаешься.

\- Так говорит Марио.

\- Ты давно знаешь Мэтта? – спросил Ридер.

\- Я с детства в номере.

Барт понизил голос:

\- Ты гей, не так ли?

Томми замер.

\- Нет, раскрыть тебя не так уж просто, – добавил Ридер. – Но… в баре. Ты был в курсе, что это за место, я видел.

\- Разумеется. Насчет вас я тоже был в курсе.

\- И отнесся к этому тактично.

Ридер повернулся к аппарату, наблюдая, как Марио раскачивается, демонстрируя подросткам, как легко может переворачиваться и менять руки в любой точке кача. После дилетантов грациозность его движений поражала. Томми до сих пор не мог насмотреться. Спустя минуту Марио нырнул в сетку, позвал Фила вниз и сказал:

\- На сегодня все, ребята. Увидимся во вторник. Ступайте переодевайтесь, а то замерзнете.

Повесив полотенце на шею, он подошел к Ридеру.

\- Привет, Барт. Все еще охота попробовать?

\- Не вопрос. Хотя я понимаю, что это не так легко, как выглядит.

\- Верно понимаешь, – Марио обтер шею и грудь. – Но это не так уж и тяжело. Джонни утверждает, что за шесть недель обучит любого, кто умеет слушать, что ему говорят. Что до меня, так я предпочитаю, когда времени побольше. Но трудность полета часто переоценивают. Лучше скажи, в какой ты форме.

\- В чудесной, дорогуша, – ответил Барт фальцетом.

\- Прекрати. Я не хочу, чтобы ты свернул себе шею.

\- Ты так заботишься обо мне, милый, – протянул Ридер и быстро добавил: – Расслабься, я пошутил. Я занимаюсь дзюдо, качаюсь в спортивном клубе и пару раз в неделю беру уроки балета. Сам посмотри, если хочешь.

Марио бесстрастно, как доктор, пощупал мышцы его живота.

\- Неплохо. Думаю, нагрузку ты выдержишь без проблем.

Барт, поежившись, отшатнулся.

\- Дорогуша, мне щекотно!

Марио смерил его серьезным взглядом.

\- Слушай, Барт, оставь эти свои замашки, а не то я сам тебе шею сверну.

\- Какого черта? Томми вполне…

\- Томми да, но еще здесь есть дети и мой брат. Веди себя прилично, ладно?

Улыбка на лице Ридера погасла.

\- Хорошо, Мэтт, я понял. Прошу прощения.

\- Я тоже – за то, что так на тебя налетел. Томми, покажи ему, где можно переодеться. Барт, ты же взял с собой трико?

\- Ага, и спортивный костюм.

В трико Барт и впрямь выглядел впечатляюще. Как многие мужчины с внушительной мускулатурой, в уличной одежде он смотрелся худым, сейчас же ткань трико подчеркивала крепкие икры танцора. Плечи у Ридера оказались широкими, грудные мышцы – накачанными. Томми посматривал с невольным восхищением, но рассердился, когда понял, что от Барта его взгляды не укрылись.

\- Вы когда-нибудь пробовали летать, мистер Ридер? – осведомился он подчеркнуто резко.

\- Зови меня Бартом, пожалуйста. Нет, я не летал, но в юности занимался на параллельных брусьях. И немного – акробатикой.

Марио, ожидающий их снаружи, одобрительно кивнул при виде черных трико. Те были старые, вытертые – явно для работы, а не для показухи.

\- Ты же не боишься высоты?

\- Господи, если бы боялся, разве стал бы напрашиваться?

\- Всякое бывает, – сухо возразил Марио. – Анжело как-то рассказывал о парне, который блистал в роли ковбоя, но при этом до чертиков боялся лошадей. Ладно, первый урок – как лезть по лестнице. Когда-нибудь обращал внимание?

Ридер подошел к лестнице, схватился обеими руками за боковые стропы и поставил ногу на нижнюю «ступень». Лестница немедленно принялась извиваться.

\- Нет, – сказал Марио. – Так делают дилетанты. А мы залезаем вот так, по внешней стороне, опираясь большими пальцами с обоих боков. Смотри.

Марио продемонстрировал как, и Ридер, тут же последовав за ним, быстро уловил суть. Томми сел и зажег сигарету. Очевидно было, что в первое занятие Ридер научится только нескольким профессиональным мелочам: как залезать наверх, как балансировать и непринужденно выглядеть на шатком мостике. Но Барт оказался способным учеником, и смотреть на него было сплошным удовольствием.

\- Хорошо, – продолжил Марио. – Урок номер два: как упасть в сетку и не сломать шею.

Подробно объяснив весь процесс, он нырнул вниз и принялся наблюдать, как это делает Ридер. Барт прыгнул, сгруппировался, упал довольно неловким клубком и ойкнул, расправляя конечности.

\- Теперь я знаю, почему у тебя все руки в шрамах, Мэтт, – сказал он, неуклюже пробираясь к краю сетки.

\- Ты обзавелся великолепным ожогом, – подытожил Марио. – Том, своди его чем-нибудь намазаться.

\- Давай попозже, – попросил Барт. – Хочу еще попробовать.

\- Да, конечно, вперед.

На этот раз Ридер лез правильно, и Марио сказал:

\- Ну, во всяком случае, учится он быстро.

\- И выглядит куда красивее Парриша.

\- Не знаю, не знаю, – Марио улыбнулся, вспоминая. – Когда я был маленьким, то считал Парриша самим Богом. Однажды он угостил меня леденцом, и я даже не стал его есть – просто держал в ящике, любовался время от времени. Боже! Меня просто убивает, что я его тогда не узнал…

\- Думаю, его никто не узнал. Наверное, он очень сильно изменился.

\- Это да! Когда мне было семь… Клео тогда работала с Парришем… он казался мне семифутовым великаном. Я сходил по нему с ума. Ненавидел Клео, потому что она с ним выступала, а я был слишком маленьким. Я вечно крутился возле него. Даже если он на меня ругался, я уже был доволен, что он обратил на меня внимание. Может, из-за него я и захотел летать.

Для Марио подобные откровения были редкостью, и Томми не хотел его перебивать. Но тут дверь зала распахнулась, и вошел Джонни.

\- Ты все еще здесь, Мэтт? Я думал, дети ушли домой.

Барт тяжело упал в сетку, охнув, когда удар на секунду вышиб из него дух. Потом развернулся и спросил:

\- Как вы спускаетесь с этой штуковины?

\- Покажи ему, Томми.

Марио вытянул руку. Томми, на миг опершись на нее, прыгнул в сетку и продемонстрировал аккуратный кувырок через край. Барт последовал его примеру – для первого раза у него вышло совсем неплохо.

\- Молодец… через пару недель будешь выглядеть профессионалом, – сказал Марио. – Хочу представить тебя моему брату. Джон Гарднер. Барт Ридер.

Барт потряс ладонь Джонни.

\- Я видел ваше шоу.

\- А я как-то вас дублировал, – отозвался Джонни. – Но вы, наверное, меня не помните. В смысле, кто же обращает внимание на каскадеров.

Барт рассмеялся.

\- Как ни странно, я обращаю. Я и сам начинал каскадером. Делаете еще одну документальную картину?

\- Верно. Анжело говорил, вы будете играть в фильме про Парриша?

\- Надеюсь. Но ничего еще не утвердили.

\- Как он будет называться?

\- Еще неизвестно. Кто-то предлагал «Летающий демон», но мой агент сказал, что это слишком смахивает на хоррор для детей. Вы знаете, типа «Франкенштейн встречает Демона», «Проклятие Демона» и тому подобное. Начальство что-нибудь придумает.

\- Вы собираетесь сами летать? – осведомился Джонни. – Из этого вышла бы неплохая реклама.

Барт горько улыбнулся.

\- Боюсь, мне такое не по зубам. Даже если бы мне позволили. В студии все четко объяснили: стоит мне потянуть мышцу, и всему актерскому составу придется работать сверхурочно. Но ваш брат говорит, что поможет мне выглядеть убедительно.

\- Если кто на это и способен, так это Мэтт.

\- Я знаю. Замолвлю за него словечко в студии, пусть поработает дублером. Мэтт, ты же делал большой трюк Парриша? Тройное сальто?

\- Да, – Марио напрягся. – Но с последнего раза прошло некоторое время.

\- Мы на днях начали пробы для нового шоу, – вставил Джонни, намеренно уводя разговор с опасной темы.

Барт сразу уловил намек.

\- А можно посидеть на парочке? Просто вжиться… посмотреть, как люди стоят, двигаются.

\- Почему бы и нет.

Ридер обворожительно улыбнулся.

\- А еще постараюсь привести операторов. Вести о том, что я беру уроки у настоящего циркового профи, пойдут мне на пользу. Летающие Сантелли – известная труппа.

Томми, глядя на все это со стороны, понял, что Ридер выбрал верную наживку. Теперь он очаровал и Джонни.

«Боже, парень включает обаяние буквально по щелчку. Причем искренне».

Томми знал, что Ридер ему нравится, и злился на себя за это. Обаяние, да… все-таки Барт был актером, это была его работа – выглядеть обаятельно.

«И трико действительно ему идут… он чертовски сексуален».

Чувствовать такое откровенное желание было для Томми в новинку, он сердился и смущался.

«Я словно идиот, пускающий слюни на какую-нибудь Мисс пин-ап…»

Когда Ридер ушел, взволнованный Джонни отправился в кухню.

\- Эй, Стел, угадай, кто придет посмотреть на пробы для «Полетов во сне»!

Он пересказал разговор аудитории, состоящей не только из Стеллы и Люсии, но и Анжело, который, зайдя переодеться к ужину, задержался послушать.

– Ридер имеет вес в студии, – подтвердил Анжело. – И у него хорошая поддержка среди начальства. Если станет заранее известно, что он будет играть Парриша, это будет недурная реклама. Знаешь, он ведь тебя использует… он сильно выиграет на том, что сами Летающие Сантелли согласились учить его летать.

\- Это да, – хихикнул Джонни. – Но мы тоже его используем. Тут с какого боку ни погляди, сплошная польза.

\- Ну, смотри тогда, – добродушно предостерег Анжело. – Он ведь самый отъявленный гомик во всем Голливуде. Черт меня побери, не знаю, как это возможно, если он женат на такой красотке, как Луиза Ланарт, но лучше бы тебе быть начеку.

\- Не говори так, – заспорила Люсия. – Анжело, ты столько проработал в Голливуде и до сих пор веришь в эти отвратительные сплетни про актеров? Людям только повод дай, а если повода не будет, они сами его придумают!

\- Он очень красивый, – робко заметила Стелла.

Джонни обнял ее за плечи.

\- Что ж, личная жизнь Ридера, слава Богу, не мое дело. Я ему не духовник. Но если парень гей, то мне не придется беспокоиться, что он соблазнится Стеллой, пусть даже она сама начнет на него вешаться…

\- Джонни!

Он расхохотался.

\- Я шучу, детка. Смотри на симпатичных парней, сколько твоей душе угодно, а я буду смотреть на симпатичных девушек. Смотреть не вредно, правда? Мэтт, ты давно знаешь Ридера?

\- Давно, еще в балетной школе познакомились. Мы с Томом встретили его на днях, вместе сходили выпить.

\- Что ж, будет хорошая реклама. А может, и больше. Если ты, – он пристально глянул на Марио, – снова начнешь делать это свое проклятое тройное!

\- Джонни, не дави на меня! Я еще не готов!

\- Боже Всемилостивый, – с отвращением сказал Джонни. – Когда ты уже вырастешь? Такой шанс раз в сто лет бывает, а ты выеживаешься!

\- Джонни… – начала Стелла.

\- Уйди, Стел. Мэтт, снова собираешься все завалить?

\- У меня даже ловитора нет!

Теперь Джонни выглядел по-настоящему злым.

\- Я уже ловил тебя на тройном. В чем дело? Я что, недостаточно хорош для тебя?

\- Ты не Лионель Фортунати! – рявкнул Марио.

\- Нет, – согласился Джонни. – И не то чтобы я был в восторге от идеи тебя ловить, синьор Марио. Но если мне что-то приходится делать, я это делаю. И к чему вся эта свара?

\- Ребята… – вмешался Анжело.

Марио метнул на него яростный взгляд.

\- Это ты виноват, Анжело! Ты бросил нас, стоило у меня хоть чему-то начать получаться! Папаша Тони всю жизнь работал ради этого, а ты…

«Господи, – подумал Томми. – Нам только не хватало, чтобы он сцепился с Анжело…»

Но ответный взгляд Анжело был мягким.

\- Прости, парень, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но теперь я не смог бы вернуться, даже если бы захотел. И не вернусь. Извини, не вернусь.

\- Даже чтобы помочь мне снова взяться за тройное?

\- Брось, Мэтт, – Анжело взял Марио за плечо и ласково встряхнул. – Не обманывай сам себя. Давай без шантажа. Я не единственный ловитор в этой семье.

Томми никогда еще не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так ласково.

– Мэтт, не смотри на меня так, будто я тебя по яйцам пнул. Мы обговорили эту тему давным-давно.

Притянув Марио ближе, Анжело сдавил его в грубоватом, но любящем объятии.

\- Не принимай так близко к сердцу. Твое тройное никуда от тебя не денется. Я тебе для этого не нужен. Дай себе время. Джонни, не приставай к нему, слышишь?

Анжело отпустил Марио, и тот молча вышел из кухни.

\- Ой, горит! – вскрикнула Люсия, бросаясь к плите.

Томми отправился принимать душ. Джонни, шагающий вслед за ним по коридору, бормотал, что никогда бы не стал вспоминать проклятое тройное, если бы знал, что Мэтт так заведется.

\- Лучше бы Барни Парриш его вообще не придумывал!

Когда Томми, вымывшись, вернулся в комнату, Марио сидел на кровати – хмурый и злой. Увидев все признаки надвигающейся грозы, Томми ощутил беспомощный немой страх.

_Что бы я сейчас ни сказал или ни сделал, он взбесится._

Пытаясь тянуть время, Томми скинул халат и принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках чистой рубашки.

\- Что за минута молчания? – Марио нервно сломал сигарету. – Ты тоже боишься упомянуть тройное?

_А если я ничего не скажу, он тоже взбесится._

Живот скрутило ледяной паникой. Томми натянул рубашку через голову.

\- А что здесь скажешь? Не мне тебя винить, Марио. Я согласен с Анжело, у тебя все получится, когда придет время.

\- Да пошел он в задницу! – прорычал Марио.

Томми почувствовал, как волоски на руках встают дыбом.

_Упс. Вот и оно. И что мне делать?_

Отчаянно стараясь перевести все в шутку, он сказал тоненьким голосом, подражая Барту Ридеру.

\- Прости, дорогуша. Он совершенно не в моем вкусе.

\- Слушай ты, сукин сын…

Паника продолжала сжимать грудь, но Томми знал, что надо делать. Либо так, либо они вылетят из дома Сантелли так же, как вылетели из Вудс-Вэйленда. Марио снова нарывался на неприятности. Он был слишком дисциплинирован, чтобы закатывать истерику на аппарате, но здесь…

\- Опять ищешь драки, Марио?

\- Что ты несешь?

\- Вот это, – Томми запер дверь.

А потом приблизился к Марио и отвесил ему тяжелую пощечину.

\- Маленький сукин… – начал тот и снова получил по лицу.

\- На этот раз я решил дать тебе повод, – сказал Томми сквозь зубы.

Марио бросился на него, и они сцепились. Поймав удар в живот, Томми ответил, и оба полетели на пол. Но теперь, сдавливая Марио в борцовской хватке, Томми знал, что делает. Это была не та отчаянная неравная борьба, что прежде. Томми был сильнее Марио, и сила бурлила в нем, как вода, хлынувшая из разрушенной плотины. Схватив Марио за руку, Томми швырнул его на пол. Марио отчаянно сопротивлялся, ослепленный яростью атаки.

\- Томми, черт побери, что…

\- Вставай, – процедил Томми.

Марио поднялся. Томми снова ринулся на него, с ледяной аккуратностью нанеся три удара – ребра, глаз, сторона головы. Марио покачнулся, но после сокрушительного удара в челюсть упал, и Томми уселся сверху.

\- Что ж, – сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Я уже не тот слабый мальчишка. И заметь, я не сделал этого перед другими. Но запомни раз и навсегда, Мэтт Гарднер, если ты еще раз поднимешь на меня руку, у нас будет сломанная шея, причем не моя. Кажется, я тебя предупреждал. Хочешь выгнать меня – я уйду. Хочешь еще помахать кулаками – пожалуйста. Я с удовольствием докажу, что способен выбить из тебя все дерьмо. Но так или иначе, это наша последняя драка. Ты понял?

Марио лежал на полу, бледный и ошеломленный. Рот его был разбит, из носа тянулась алая струйка.

\- Пусти меня, Везунчик, – попросил он, наконец.

Томми поднялся, и Марио, опершись обеими руками, сел. Спустя минуту он встал на ноги и снова опустился на кровать. Потом протянул руку.

\- Пожми, Везунчик. Я заслужил.

Томми принял протянутую ладонь и ойкнул от силы хватки.

\- М-да, долго же я на это напрашивался, малыш.

Они сидели на постели, странно умиротворенные, словно получив подтверждение старой клятвы.

\- Иди умойся, Мэтт, – рассмеялся Томми спустя минуту. – А то если я и получу что-нибудь от Люсии, так точно не ужин.

Марио отпер дверь, подхватил полотенце и уже шагнул в коридор, когда внезапно замер.

\- Как ты меня назвал?

Томми моргнул.

\- Мэтт, – протянул он медленно и удивленно.

\- Ты меня раньше никогда так не называл.

\- Я знаю.

\- Взрослеешь, наверное. Ты больше не мой малыш.

Томми подошел к нему и взял его за руку.

\- А по-моему, я всегда буду твоим малышом. В некотором смысле, – и пихнул его в бок. – Иди уж мойся.

 

Вниз они спустились бок о бок. Анжело, разливающий вино, уставился на вспухшие губы Марио и синяк у Томми под глазом.

\- Gesù a Maria! Che… Что у тебя с глазом, Том?

\- Врезался в дверь, – ответил Томми.

Анжело покачал головой.

\- Не похоже… а что с твоей губой, Мэтт? Вы…

\- Врезался в дверь, – ровно сказал Марио.

\- Другими словами, не лезь не в свое дело. Ну ладно, ragazzi. Как скажете. Мэтт врезался в дверь. И Томми врезался в дверь. Какая, однако, вредная дверь.

Анжело снова осмотрел обоих и опять качнул головой.

\- Лучше я выключу свет и принесу свечи, – решил он, наконец. – А то Люсия будет задавать слишком много вопросов. 


	19. Chapter 19

ГЛАВА 8

 

Через три дня после визита Ридера Марио, откусив кусок тоста за завтраком, сплюнул и подскочил, шарахнув ножками стула по полу.

\- Я тебя что, в свинарнике воспитывала? – язвительно осведомилась Люсия.

\- Прости, – пробурчал он в салфетку. – У меня, кажется, пломба выпала. Ой…

\- Номер доктора Эшланда в блокноте в холле, – сказала Люсия. – Позвони сейчас, может, он сможет принять тебя прямо утром.

\- Днем придут киношники из студии…

\- Если подойдешь к открытию кабинета, то к полудню закончишь, – сказал Анжело, поглядев на часы. – Даю тебе пятнадцать минут на сборы. Уложишься – подвезу, мне по пути. Тесса, сегодня холодно, надень свитер.

Тесса безропотно пошла за свитером. Она росла тихой девочкой, такой молчаливой и строгой в своей школьной форме, что Томми порой задавался вопросом, не собирается ли она в монастырь. Марио утверждал, что это возрастное – якобы Лисс в этом возрасте тоже была мрачной. Томми трудно было это представить, но и Анжело, и Люсия подтвердили слова Марио.

Анжело ушел, Марио тоже. Томми допивал вторую чашку кофе, когда в гостиной появился Джонни.

\- Мэтт еще дрыхнет?

\- Нет, ушел к дантисту. Сказал, что к тому времени, как придут люди Ридера, вернется.

\- Да уж надеюсь, – Джонни взял кофейник и налил себе кофе. Затем положил локти на стол и уставился на Томми. – Том, ты знаешь его лучше меня. Поделись, дружище. Что с ним творится?

\- Если бы я знал.

\- Когда он в форме, он великолепен. Он даже сейчас лучше большинства известных мне воздушников. Но что-то в нем надломилось. Может, если бы он снова взялся за тройное…

\- Ему не хватает Анжело.

\- Да, но прошло шесть лет, да и я не так уж плох.

\- Думаю, не в этом дело. Скорее… мне кажется, он больше в себя не верит.

\- Фигня, – отрезал Джонни. – Только не говори, что начал исповедовать эту чушь про позитивное мышление.

\- Я про себя и не говорю. Мы сейчас обсуждаем Мэтта.

Джонни нахмурился, не обращая внимания на тарелку, которую поставила перед ним Люсия.

\- Ну ладно, не знаю, что это, но быстрее бы оно к нему вернулось. Я хочу выстроить выпуск вокруг него, сделать его звездой, а пока он в таком состоянии, ничего не выйдет.

\- Знаю, – вздохнул Томми.

О том, чтобы обговорить с Джонни настоящую проблему, не могло быть и речи.

В отчаянии, надеясь избежать саморазрушительных приступов вины, терзающих Марио неделями, Томми его отлупил. У него просто не было другого выхода – разве что уйти из жизни Марио, оставив его, беспомощного, самому себе на растерзание. Но хотя Марио как будто и понял – _и мы по крайней мере не будем все время грызться_ – возникло полное впечатление, будто в нем угас последний проблеск былого сияния.

\- Если бы Анжело вернулся…

\- Это да, – кивнул Джонни. – Он всегда мог привести Мэтта в норму. От него Мэтт бы принял все, что угодно, а вот я, черт побери, всего лишь его младший брат.

\- Ну, попробуем обработать его на репетиции. Если, конечно, удастся поднять Стеллу.

Джонни посмотрел хмуро.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ей так же паршиво, как и Мэтту. Она по большей части молчит, но я, пожалуй, закончу с этим шоу, брошу цирк и найду респектабельную работу в режиссуре. Тогда, может быть, какое-нибудь агентство по усыновлению воспримет нас всерьез.

\- Жалко будет, если в полете не останется ни одного Сантелли, – заметил Томми.

Джонни только пожал плечами.

\- Налей еще кофе, Лу, пока стоишь. Отнесу Стелле. Попробую ее разбудить.

Томми спустился в зал, размышляя о словах Джонни и том, что еще до него сказала Лисс: «Четыре поколения Сантелли достигли совершенства в лице Мэтта, и на нем же всё закончится». А теперь все шло к тому, что даже Марио… Томми выбросил эти мысли из головы и начал проверять аппарат. А заодно думать о трюке, который они сейчас оттачивали. Трюк этот Томми придумал сам, и, строго говоря, в репертуар классического полета он не вписывался, зато обладал той потусторонней призрачностью, которая требовалась Джонни.

\- Стелла может сделать полуторное? – спросил он у Джонни, когда идея оформилась в голове.

\- Хоть вслепую.

\- Вслепую ни к чему, – сказал Томми. – Послушай. Ты отпускаешь меня, Стелла сходит с мостика и летит надо мной – все думают, что это простой пассаж. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться на мостик, пока ты с ней раскачиваешься, я переворачиваюсь и повисаю на коленях, а потом ты ее отпускаешь, и я ее ловлю… Понял? От ловитора к ловитору. Она маленькая, легкая. Мы будем двигаться все вместе, и в замедленной съемке получится то, что надо…

Джонни прикрыл глаза, представляя.

\- Да, в этом что-то есть. Хорошо звучит. Только на обратном каче придется подтянуть ее наверх.

Выйдя в коридор, где висело его пальто, Джонни принялся рыться по карманам в поисках карандаша и блокнота.

\- А Стелла не будет против изображать этакий живой мячик?

\- Если я ей скажу – не будет, – отрезал Джонни. – Эта девушка может абсолютно все. Просто сама еще этого не знает. Если бы я поднялся на аппарат и сказал: «Ну-ка, Стел, сделай тройное!», она бы сделала. И когда-нибудь я так и поступлю.

Томми засмеялся.

\- Стелла? Тройное?

\- Почему нет? У Клео Фортунати несколько раз получалось. Нет, Томми, я серьезно, не смейся. Стел бы смогла. Она делает двойное вперед, а его считают таким же сложным, как заднее тройное.

Стелла и впрямь согласилась.

\- Как ты такое придумал, Томми? – поинтересовалась она.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, вспомнил номер, который раньше называли полетом – двое ловиторов на неподвижных рамках бросают между собой вольтижера. Ну и задумался, пробовал ли кто-нибудь такое с движущимися трапециями.

Теперь, поджидая Джонни и Стеллу, Томми обдумывал сказанное наверху. Быть может, если бы Стелла сделала тройное под носом у Марио, это бы его раззадорило? Или, напротив, огорчило бы так, что он забросил бы все мысли о тройном?

Вскоре Джонни и Стелла присоединились к нему, и спустя час работы Джонни счел себя удовлетворенным.

\- Сделаем сегодня днем на репетиции. В замедленной съемке это будет выглядеть колоритно. Двое движущихся ловиторов и вольтижер между ними… словно все мы не совсем реальны.

Вскоре после того, как вернулся Марио, Барт Ридер привел человека из отдела рекламы и двоих операторов с фотокамерами. Они взяли интервью у Люсии, поговорили с Джо о традициях Сантелли, а потом принялись снимать Барта везде, где только можно: стоящим на мостике с Марио, карабкающимся по лестнице, падающим в сетку. Только около четырех часов пополудни рекламщик сказал фотографам:

\- Думаю, этого нам довольно, а теперь я хочу несколько снимков репетиции.

Джонни покачал головой.

\- Номер еще не обкатан.

Когда они ушли, Марио со смехом заметил:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до того дня, когда ты откажешься от дополнительной рекламы, Джок!

\- Реклама рекламе рознь, – практично ответил Джонни. – Я хочу, чтобы люди предвкушали, а не пытались судить по отрывкам.

\- Но ты же не против, чтобы Ридер посмотрел?

\- Нет. Он быстро учится… Ты заметил? Он уже ходит, как ты. А на днях он лез по лестнице, и я издали принял его за тебя. Я всегда думал, что актеру нужен, в основном, голос и текст, а тело, оказывается, тоже важно.

Первая часть репетиции прошла отлично. Но когда они показали новый трюк с двумя ловиторами, Марио – к изумлению Томми – впал в ярость.

\- И чья это блестящая идея?! – бушевал он.

\- Тебе не нравится? – удивленно спросила Стелла.

\- Нравится? Это? Вы совсем чокнулись? И вот это вы называете полетом?

Нырнув в сетку, Марио побрел к раздевалке.

\- Эй, мы еще не закончили, – позвал Джонни сверху.

\- Я закончил, – отозвался Марио. – Похоже, в этом номере нет места настоящему полету.

\- Стой! – Джонни соскользнул по канату. – Ты вообще куда собрался? Работать надо!

Томми и Стелла тоже спустились, и Марио рывком развернулся к ним.

\- Кто придумал этот идиотский трюк? Эту сумасшедшую мешанину? Это дешевая показуха, я не желаю иметь к ней отношение!

\- Твое отношение начинает меня бесить, синьор Марио! – вспыхнул Джонни. – Если ты забыл, номер делаю я, и я одобрил этот трюк!

\- А кто бы сомневался? Ты уже пытался продвигать этот… этот дешевый ничтожный выпендреж!

\- Ничтожный? – взорвался Джонни. – Значит, ты думаешь, это так легко! Ну-ка лезь наверх да сам попробуй!

\- Ладно, если я поднимусь и сделаю его с первого раза, ты уберешь эту позорную пародию на полет из номера? Сделка, Джок. Любой приличный воздушник сочтет это ниже своего достоинства, но если я сделаю, ты его выкинешь?

\- Нет, черт возьми! Никто не просит тебя делать ничего, что ниже твоего проклятого достоинства! Кем ты себя возомнил, что разносишь нас всех, как Папаша Тони в худшие дни? «Дешевая показуха», «вульгарная мешанина»… Что за чушь? Уясни одну вещь, братец: на этот раз я руковожу номером, а ты работаешь на меня. Боже мой, Мэтт, – обессилено закончил он, – я вовсе не тащусь от того, что даю тебе указания, но у меня просто нет времени на твои истерики!

Марио облокотился на дверь раздевалки.

\- Мы с Томми соглашались на классический полет, а не на обезьяньи кривляния.

\- Если уж на то пошло, эти обезьяньи кривляния твой драгоценный Томми и придумал!

\- Это правда, Марио, – подтвердил Томми. – Это была моя идея. Жаль, что тебе не понравилось…

\- Послушай, Мэтт, – перебил Джонни, – сделай милость, объясни, что именно тебе не по вкусу. По-моему, он отлично вписывается в тему представления. «Полеты во сне». Представь его в замедлении. Три движущихся тела, каждое в своем ритме, но связано с остальными – чувственно, все сливается, колеблется, как во сне. Видишь?

\- Но это не полет, – возразил Марио.

\- Тогда что? Мэтт, люди хотят чего-то нового. Мы прожили половину двадцатого века. Черт побери, я думал, ты понимал это, когда подписывал контракт.

\- Давай я попробую объяснить, – медленно сказал Марио, с явным усилием перебарывая гнев. – Ты говорил, полеты во сне. Чувственно, да. Но ненавязчиво. В полете есть… чистота. Целомудрие, совершенство. Ему не нужен показной блеск. В нем… ну, поэзия движения. Артистизм. Неужели ты не видишь, что показушность только отвлекает от… чистоты? Когда даже не понимаешь, как это тяжело и сколько усилий прикладывается, потому что все выглядит так естественно. Как будто всякий может так же – легко, как во сне.

Он остановился набрать воздуха, и Томми увидел искру, заново разгоревшуюся в его взгляде.

_Боже! А я думал, оно ушло! Но в нем все еще это есть, и если Джонни все испортит, я ему шею сверну!_

\- Не понимаю, – сказал Джонни. – Я знаю, что в твоих словах есть резон, Мэтт. Но постарайся на минуту посмотреть моими глазами. Сны сложные, путаные, в них все переплетается, меняется…

Марио покачал головой. Он больше не злился, в голосе его звучало воодушевление.

\- Джок, ты неправ. Видит Бог, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но ты делаешь большую ошибку. Ты говоришь, сны сложные. Но на самом деле они совсем не сложные, в том-то и дело. Они абсолютно простые. Во сне все предметы и явления лишены шелухи, остается только голая суть. Во сне мы видим мир таким, как его видят маленькие дети. Нам не нужно, чтобы публика охала и восклицала: «Боже, как он это делает?» Такое лишь немногим лучше, чем когда вампиры сидят и ждут, пока кто-нибудь упадет и убьется. Все должно выглядеть как полет из сновидения. Он должен быть таким легким, чтобы люди не могли поверить, что они сами такого не могут. Вот в чем суть полетов во сне. Чистота, легкость, совершенство. Чтобы зрителям захотелось плакать от того, что они почувствовали, будто у них когда-то были крылья, будто они тоже могли летать, только забыли как.

Голос Марио подрагивал.

\- Когда мы были маленькими и смотрели на Люсию… и Барни Парриша, мне часто снилось, будто я летаю. А потом я просыпался и плакал, потому что не помнил, как это у меня получалось. Вот что нам надо, Джок. Заставить людей ощутить то же самое.

Голос Стеллы был переполнен чувствами.

\- Джонни, я поняла. Он прав, Джонни. А мы ошибаемся.

\- Боже Всемогущий! – взорвался Джонни. – И ты туда же?

\- Он правильно говорит, я просто не могла выразить это словами. Мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы уметь признавать свои ошибки.

Джонни перевел расстроенный взгляд с брата на жену.

\- Я все равно не понимаю, – сказал он. – Мне никогда не был доступен весь этот великий мистицизм. Я просто гимнаст, для меня трюк это всего лишь трюк. Но вы двое летаете лучше меня. Для вас это в самом деле настолько важно?

\- Это не просто важно, в этом вся суть полета, – ответил Марио. – Неужели ты не видишь?

\- Стел, ты на его стороне?

Она прикусила губу.

\- Дело не в том, кто на чьей стороне, Джонни. Как он сказал, в этом вся суть полета. И наша задача через наше шоу показать это людям.

\- Проклятье, – нахмурился Джонни. – Раз уж вам обоим это так важно, значит, в этом что-то есть. Забудьте проклятый трюк. Жалко только, что убили на него столько времени и сил. Том, похоже, твоя задумка пролетает.

\- Я не против, – сказал Томми. – Я согласен с Марио.

Джонни криво усмехнулся.

\- Не буду спорить с эстетами.

Томми удивился, что Джонни вообще известно это слово.

\- С вашего позволения вернемся хоть на минуту к делу. Без этого трюка у нас в номере появляется такая дыра, что грузовик проедет. Чем будем заполнять? Сосредоточьте свои эстетские помыслы на этом, а?

Но забравшись на аппарат, Джонни снова улыбался, и Томми подумал: «И в этом он похож на Папашу – не умеет долго сердиться».

Вот только заветный проблеск в глазах Марио снова угас.

«Нет, он все еще там. Но Боже, как глубоко. Он появлялся, когда Марио летал. И до сих пор хоть слабо, но показывается. А больше нигде. Даже…– смущенный собственной мыслью, Томми все-таки додумал до конца: – …даже в постели».

Потом рутина тренировки взяла верх, и Томми стало некогда размышлять. Когда они закончили и перебрались в раздевалку, Джонни со смехом натянул свитер.

\- Знаешь, Мэтт, по-моему, это первый спор, в котором я дал тебе выиграть. Так нечестно… женщины всегда становятся на твою сторону. Когда мы были детьми, ты объединялся против меня с Лисс, а теперь со Стеллой!

Марио, ссутулившись, сидел на лавке.

\- Я не получаю никакого удовольствия от того, что с тобой спорю.

Томми смотрел на него с изумлением.

_Он же вне себя от счастья должен быть. В кои-то веки не дал Джонни себя переспорить._

Когда дело доходило до чего-то важного, Марио умел быть убедительным и даже весьма красноречивым.

_А сейчас просто сидит с видом смертельно больного._

Джонни тоже заметил.

\- Эй, Мэтт, ты чего? Что-то не так?

\- Зуб дурацкий. Дантист поставил какую-то временную пломбу… жутко болит. Дня через три-четыре идти снова. А мне еще надо Барта отвезти. Его машина в ремонте.

Но Томми понимал, что не все так просто. На боль Марио реагировал совсем иначе. Томми знал его слишком долго, чтобы на это купиться. Ему приходилось видеть, как Марио вытворял в воздухе чудеса, и свежие ссадины и ожоги на руках, от которых впору было взвыть, ему совсем не мешали.

Встревоженный, не зная, что еще сделать, Томми предложил:

\- Расслабься, Мэтт, я подвезу Барта домой. Ты все равно не в форме, чтобы сидеть за рулем. Поднимись наверх и прими аспирин.

\- Аспирин, ну да, – скривился Марио. – Лучше я попрошу у дяди Джо хорошую порцию виски и посмотрю, поможет ли.

\- Ты, наверное, попросту отключишься, – сказал Джонни. – А это тебе, полагаю, и надо.

Барт Ридер успел переодеться, и Томми обратился к нему резче, чем намеревался.

\- Пойдем, Барт, отвезу тебя домой. Только будешь говорить, куда ехать… Я не знаю, где ты живешь.

\- Знаешь, как выехать отсюда на новую трассу?

\- Разумеется.

 

Выбравшись на подъездную дорогу, они несколько минут молчали. Затем Ридер сказал:

\- Неплохо водишь. Пробовал выступать на гонках?

\- Не выпадало шанса. Когда я был младше, на улицах много гоняли, но мне это всегда казалось глупым занятием. В любом случае, у меня не было своей машины. За границей съездил разок в Ле-Ман. Только мне не особо нравится сидеть и смотреть. А для участия я не на том уровне.

\- Я тоже. Иногда думал, что неплохо бы сесть за руль одной из этих душегубок в «Формуле-1», но свои пределы я знаю. Хотя я дважды ездил с Тони Роджерсом в Милле Милья[1].

\- Вряд ли это намного лучше, чем просто смотреть.

\- Вот и видно, что ты мало в этом разбираешься. Это единственный шанс попасть на гонку, когда ты не пилот. И поверь, никто не возьмет тебя в свою машину, если ты назубок не знаешь, что там делать. Каждый фунт своего веса надо распределять так, чтобы это помогало пилоту, – Ридер хихикнул. – Я тут подумал, что Тони перед гонкой осматривал меня точно так же, как Мэтт сегодня перед аппаратом. Наверное, эксперт есть эксперт, в чем бы ни было его искусство.

\- Искусство?

\- Ну да. Гонки – это такое же искусство, как все остальное. Там нужен талант, опыт и специальная подготовка, как и в балете. Или в полете. Или даже игре на скрипке. А помимо всего вышеперечисленного, еще и что-то особенное. Я бросил балет, потому что во мне этого особенного не было. Я был просто способным танцором. А в балете быть способным – это не значит быть хорошим.

Выезжая на трассу и набирая скорость, чтобы влиться в поток транспорта, Томми поразмыслил над этим.

\- Мэтт как-то говорил что-то похожее.

\- Том, что случилось с Мэттом?

Ридер тоже это почувствовал?

\- Ты про ту ссору с Джонни? Она ничего не значит. Они с Джонни все время находят повод поругаться.

\- Я не про то, – сказал Барт. – С ним что-то не так. Том, я знаю его больше десяти лет. Я смотрел, как он танцует и думал: «В нем есть что-то очень особенное». Думаешь, я не заметил?

Несколько секунд преданность заставляла Томми молчать. Но потом он не выдержал и сказал с отчаянной тревогой, которую Ридер наверняка различил.

\- Барт, я просто не знаю. В нем будто свет погас. Я не знаю, что делать, и это пугает меня до чертиков, – Томми услышал дрожь в собственном голосе, разозлился и умолк. – Куда поворачивать?

\- После этого третий.

Некоторое время они ехали в тишине.

\- Не желаешь рассказать мне об этом, Том? Я давно его знаю и… как ты, наверное, догадался… он мне был небезразличен. Да и сейчас нравится. Думаю, я смогу понять лучше, чем большинство других.

Томми свернул в указанном месте. Искушение было огромным. Ридер был старше, сам гомосексуален, старый друг Марио и наверняка смог бы понять кое-что из их общих забот. А Томми так долго не выпадало возможности кому-то выговориться.

_Анжело подошел бы отлично, но с ним я поделиться не могу. Только не этим._

Он остановил машину перед домом, на который указал Ридер.

\- Как я уже говорил, в нем словно свет погас. Может, это из-за того, что он не может снова взяться за тройное.

\- Я был прав насчет вас двоих, да? Вы любовники.

За все эти годы Томми ни разу не слышал, чтобы их отношения обозначали такими словами – очень просто, с полным принятием. Он вдруг ощутил, что готов расплакаться от облегчения.

\- Да. С той поры, как я был подростком.

\- Это долго.

\- Правда? Может быть. Я не знаю, как это у других.

Томми, впрочем, никогда и не стремился узнать. Запинаясь, подбирая слова, он рассказал Ридеру, как искал Марио и как нашел – погасшего, тень себя прежнего.

 – Некоторое время все было нормально. Но мы репетируем это шоу, и ему становится все хуже. Я сначала думал, что он устал летать, но ты же слышал, что он говорил Джонни. Раз уж одни разговоры о полетах так его воодушевляют… А может, это из-за меня… Боже, Барт, я чувствую себя виноватым. Словно я из него жизнь выбил.

\- Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, – осторожно проговорил Барт. – Кто-то из вас… – он слегка замялся, – увлекается… садизмом?

Встретив ошарашенный взгляд Томми, он аккуратно пояснил:

\- Кто-нибудь из вас… получает удовольствие от причинения боли другому? Хлыст, связывание, еще что-то в этом роде.

\- Господи помилуй, нет! – выпалил Томми. – Я о таком даже не слышал! Я не про то. Просто… обычно когда у него бывало очень плохое настроение, он затевал ссору на пустом месте, все заканчивалось дракой, и я в ней был не победителем. Но… но лучше ему от этого не становилось. Его потом жутко грызла совесть. А несколько дней назад он снова начал задираться, а я… я не выдержал и отлупил его. Теперь я сильнее него. Не знаю, может, такой поворот его доконал, может… может, это и есть то, о чем ты говорил… Барт, я поступил неправильно? Если ему необходимо меня бить…

Барт медленно покачал головой.

\- Я знаю, какой он неуравновешенный ублюдок. От тебя определенно нельзя ожидать, что ты будешь смиренно подставлять щеку каждый раз, когда на него накатит. Но если бы он ловил от этого кайф, ты бы понял.

\- Я все думаю…– нетвердо выговорил Томми, – может, дело в том, что я взрослый. Я знаю, некоторым мужчинам нравятся только дети. Может, после этой драки он понял, что я вырос, и это его отвернуло… Ну, я взрослый, я уже не мальчик, и он больше меня не хочет. Только мы партнеры, Барт. Другое дело, если бы он захотел найти себе кого-то еще… Черт побери, я бы, конечно, не остался равнодушным, я люблю его, но я бы попытался смириться. Я просто хочу, чтобы он снова стал прежним. Каким должен быть. Я люблю его.

Томми сглотнул и умолк.

\- Я вижу, – мягко сказал Барт. – С такими, как мы, это нечасто случается.

\- Я не хочу от него уходить. Если меня не будет, у него останется только семья, а они сводят его с ума. Он снова исчезнет, и Бог знает, что с ним станет на этот раз. Он успел загреметь в тюрьму в каком-то жутком месте возле мексиканской границы. Он не говорит об этом, но там, наверное, было ужасно. Проклятье, понятия не имею, зачем рассказываю тебе все это … ты все равно ничем не поможешь.

Ридер взял его за руку.

\- Все, что ты можешь сделать – продолжать в том же духе.

\- Но я ничего не делаю, – возразил Томми. – Это меня и убивает.

\- Еще как делаешь. Ты остаешься рядом с ним, и он может тебе доверять. И если он хоть как-то справляется, это благодаря тебе, Том, и неважно, понимает ли он это. Не бросай его, – Ридер взглянул на дом. – Зайдешь выпить?

Томми колебался, и Барт хмыкнул.

\- Нет. Пожалуй, не в этот раз. Ты сейчас не в той форме, чтобы это оценить. И… возможно, тебе не следует надолго оставлять его одного. Если он сейчас полон виски и кодеина, то все нормально, но когда он проснется, тебе лучше быть рядом…

\- К чему ты клонишь?

Ридер сжал губы.

\- Не то чтобы я хочу тебя напугать, но частота суицидов в нашей среде примерно в двадцать раз превышает соответствующую статистику для обычных людей. И когда я вижу кого-то в таком состоянии, как Мэтт сегодня днем, я начинаю волноваться. У него ведь нет пистолета? А снотворное он принимает?

\- Боже, нет, никогда… Я до этого дня даже не знал, что он аспирин глотает.

\- А я знаю, что он не пьет. Ладно, в любом случае, в ближайшие дни советую далеко от него не отходить, – Ридер засмеялся и отпустил руку Томми. – Если я приглашу тебя зайти, то наверняка постараюсь затащить в постель, – добавил он с легкомыслием, которое – как Томми уже понял – было напускным. – А сейчас ты вряд ли получишь от этого удовольствие. Возвращайся к нему.

Томми снова завел двигатель.

\- Спасибо, Барт. Я выговорился, и мне легче.

\- Я знаю. Время от времени предоставляется случай кого-нибудь выслушать, и я стараюсь его не упускать, – сказал Ридер, опять посерьезнев. – Нам всем это нужно. Поэтому многие из нас и шатаются по барам. Том, возьми мой номер. Его нет в телефонной книге, но ты можешь звонить в любое время.

Он притянул Томми к себе и коротко обнял.

\- До четверга, ладно?

Открыв дверцу, Ридер вылез наружу. Потом обогнул машину, остановился у опущенного стекла и взял лицо Томми обеими ладонями.

\- Ты очень милый мальчик. Когда твои дела немного наладятся, мы обязательно поговорим об этом снова. Хорошо?

Он наклонился и поцеловал Томми в губы. Потом выпрямился и пошел прочь.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

1 Милле Милья – «Тысяча миль», гонка на выносливость по дорогам общественного пользования, проводившаяся в Италии с 1927 по 1957 года.

 

ГЛАВА 9

 

Представление «Полеты во сне» должны были транслировать в прямом эфире из зимней квартиры цирка Старра прямо перед Пасхой. За десять дней до события Джонни созвал всех на совещание.

\- Мы до сих пор не обсудили, – начал он, – как будем объявлять шоу в афишах. Продавал я его под слоганом «Джон Гарднер представляет…» Как будем использовать наши имена?

\- Я бы принял как должное «Летающие Сантелли».

\- Мэтт, как ни крути, старый цирк мертв. И мертв не первый год, просто люди еще этого не поняли. Такие, как Папаша Тони… ну, возможно, хорошо, что он до этого не дожил.

\- Господи, Джонни, – сказал Марио. – Я думал, тебя заботят традиции Сантелли!

\- Заботили, – согласился Джонни. – И сейчас заботят. Но я не собираюсь застревать в тридцатых годах. Мы на пороге новой эпохи. Атомной, а может, и космической. Если желаешь, могу поспорить на пятьдесят баксов, что не успеет наступить двухтысячный год, как мы отправим человека на Луну. Или, может, русские отправят.

Марио хихикнул.

\- Не был бы ты моим братом, поймал бы тебя за язык. Подзаработал бы деньжат на старость.

\- Что ж, если мы доживем, я тебе напомню. Так или иначе, я думал так: «Джон Гарднер представляет Стеллу Гарднер, Мэттью Гарднера и Томми Зейна». Если тебе не нравится, что имя Стеллы идет раньше твоего, можете кинуть монетку. Как вам?

Марио покачал головой.

\- Мой профессиональный псевдоним Марио Сантелли. Под этим именем я работал у Старра. И чтобы ты там ни говорил про смерть цирка, это чертовски живой труп… А твоя аудитория частично будет состоять из ценителей цирка. Многие из них будут смотреть, потому что знают это имя, и я не собираюсь от него отказываться.

\- Я тоже, – подтвердил Томми. – Я называл себя Томми Сантелли с самого первого номера.

Джонни сжал губы.

\- Так я и думал. Каждый долбаный раз, когда ты открываешь рот, Мэтт, Томми поддакивает как эхо. Почему ты не позволишь ему говорить за себя?

Марио собирался что-то сказать, но Томми его опередил.

\- Прекрати, Джонни. Мэтт и я партнеры… я с ним с детства работаю. Может, это и предрассудок, но я не хочу менять имя. Мы, Мэтт и я, Летающие Сантелли. Либо ты объявляешь нас так, либо никак. Верно, Марио?

\- Чертовски верно.

Джонни грохнул кулаком по столу.

\- Проклятье! Все, что я хочу, избавиться от этого устаревшего семейного имиджа!

\- Слышала бы тебя Люсия! – рявкнул Марио.

\- А мне плевать… – начал Джонни и умолк. – Я не хочу расстраивать Лу. Но времена меняются. Когда она летала… то был другой мир.

\- Да, многое изменилось. Мы тоже меняемся. Но почему бы не сохранить имя, традицию, престиж? Это же известность, которую Сантелли зарабатывали десятилетиями. Ты же в шоу-бизнесе, Джок, ты знаешь, чего это стоит.

Джонни пожал плечами.

\- Как угодно. «Джон Гарднер представляет Стеллу Гарднер и Летающих Сантелли?» Вы так хотите?

Стелла, до этой поры слушавшая молча, подала голос.

\- Джонни, по-моему, Мэтт прав. Свое имя оставь, если хочешь. Сделай «Джон Гарднер представляет Летающих Сантелли». Так оно и должно быть.

\- Стелла, какого черта? – взорвался Джонни, но она утихомирила его одним быстрым жестом.

\- Джонни, когда ты привез меня сюда, они приняли меня в семью. Папаша Тони обращался со мной, как с Лисс или Барбарой. Мы не сборище звезд, Джонни, мы семья. Это семейный номер. И я тоже его часть.

Томми заметил, как Стелла прикусила подрагивающую губу.

Джонни смотрел на нее с изумлением. Потом – словно на миг забыв, что Томми и Марио тоже здесь – взял жену за руки, подержал с минуту и, притянув ее к себе, поцеловал. Это было так интимно, что Томми, смутившись, отвел глаза.

\- Для тебя это так важно, детка?

Его голос дрожал так сильно, что Томми показалось, что он сейчас расплачется.

\- А что у меня еще есть, Джонни? Если я не часть семьи, то для чего все это было?

\- Детка, детка, – Джонни обнял ее. – Если ты так хочешь, значит, так оно и будет. Ладно, ребята, напишем «Летающие Сантелли». Потому что если Стелла чего-то хочет, она это получит.

Голос его был таким сердитым и враждебным, что они поостереглись комментировать.

Облегчение Томми диктовалось еще и чисто личными соображениями. Пока они оставались участниками семейного номера, вероятность, что их коснутся какие-то отголоски старого скандала, была минимальной.

Барт Ридер этим днем пришел ликуя.

\- Теперь все официально, ребята, – объявил он. – Мой агент подписал меня на роль. Кое-какие кадры сделают в зимней квартире Старра. Не там ли будут снимать ваше шоу?

\- Примерно, – подтвердил Джонни. – В округе Ориндж.

\- Какая разница. Я просто рад, что не надо забиваться в какой-нибудь Техас.

\- Я тоже, – сказал Марио. – Техасом я сыт по уши.

\- А живая аудитория будет? – поинтересовался Барт. – Можно мне достать местечко?

Джонни пожал плечами.

\- Конечно. Мы приедем на пару дней раньше – установим оборудование, немного порепетируем, привыкнем к свету и костюмам. Можешь прийти на генеральную репетицию.

\- И чем чаще нас будут видеть вместе, – добавил Барт, – тем вернее подумают, что Летающие Сантелли собираются дублировать в фильме про Парриша.

\- Согласен. Если бы Мэтт снова начал делать это проклятое тройное!

Марио пообещал Ридеру, что тот сегодня сможет попробовать перелет к ловитору. Он нацепил на Барта лонжу и отправил Томми его ловить. Несмотря на лонжу, первые пять раз Барт падал, и Томми обнаружил, что восхищен выдержкой Ридера. Самому ему полет давался так легко, что он никогда не задумывался, какое это на самом деле опасное дело.

Когда они устроили перерыв, Томми спросил Барта:

\- Зачем ты вообще это делаешь? Тебя все равно будут дублировать.

\- Из тщеславия, наверное, – легко откликнулся Ридер. – Не хочу признавать, что есть что-то, чего я не могу.

\- Не самая хорошая причина.

\- Возможно. Но другой у меня нет.

Подошел Марио с полотенцем на плечах.

\- Будешь еще пробовать, Барт?

\- Слушай, – пробормотал Томми, – может, это я лажаю? Может, позвать Джонни?

\- Нет нужды, – возразил Марио. – Ты ловишь лучше, чем думаешь. У тебя хороший тайминг, как и у Стеллы. Была бы она фунтов на двадцать-тридцать тяжелее, стала бы лучшим ловитором в семье.

Раскачиваясь вниз головой в ожидании Марио, Томми размышлял над этим. Смутно, краем глаза, он различал размытые движения другой трапеции. Автоматически, не думая, он напряг плечевые мышцы и слегка удлинил кач. Стелла была на мостике, но ее он тоже не видел. К нему приблизился летящий силуэт – секунда напряжения, расслабление – их руки встретились, скользнули, укрепились, и вот Марио раскачивается вместе с ним. В ушах гудела кровь.

_Держу пари, я мог бы поймать его на тройном._

Но стоило этой мысли промелькнуть, Томми тут же ее прогнал.

_Здесь нужен тяжелый ловитор. Я не Фортунати. Если Марио попробует и не сможет, это его добьет._

Началась рекламная кампания вокруг «Полетов во сне». Фотограф сделал снимки их костюмов – для журнала про кино, который постепенно набирал популярность. За три дня до шоу Джонни и Томми разобрали аппарат и сложили его во взятый напрокат грузовик.

\- Хочешь, я сяду за руль? – спросил Томми. – В армии я водил такие.

Джонни покачал головой.

\- Я сам. Полюбил водить грузовики, когда мы ездили с шоу Фререс и Страттона. Для нас со Стел это будут воспоминания о старых добрых временах, так, детка?

Путь до зимней квартиры Старра отдавал ностальгической ноткой и для Томми. Только теперь он сам был за рулем: из-за своего больного запястья Марио старался не водить, если была возможность посадить за руль кого-то другого.

Цирк Старра открывался через четыре недели на Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, и репетиции должны были быть в полном разгаре. Окрестности тем не менее пустовали, о скором открытии напоминали только афиши, расклеенные на каждой подходящей поверхности.

\- Где все? – удивился Томми.

\- Пасхальные выходные, – пояснил Джонни. – А как еще, по-твоему, телезионщиков пустили бы сюда в разгар репетиций?

Для киношников выходных не было, и они споро устанавливали свои камеры и софиты. К тому времени, как они закончили, у входа в тент успела собраться небольшая толпа. Наконец, все было готово. Летающим Сантелли полагалось прибыть завтра для генеральной репетиции, провести ночь в местном мотеле и на следующий день сняться в прямом эфире. От группки зрителей отделилась знакомая высокая фигура.

\- Привет, Мэтт, рад тебя видеть, – сказал Джим Фортунати, и Марио протянул руку.

 - Привет, Джим.

\- Каждый раз, когда я встречаю Лионеля, он спрашивает о тебе. Ходят слухи, что ты будешь летать в этом новом фильме о Паррише.

\- Точно еще ничего не известно. Как дела у Лионеля?

\- В последний раз были неплохо, – сказал Джим. – После того несчастного случая он не вернулся в воздух. Открыл какое-то местечко для туристов в Сан-Диего. Слушай, почему бы вам четверым не пойти в наш трейлер. Поужинаете с нами. Клео будет рада.

По дороге к трейлеру Джим прибавил:

\- Мэтт, я видел твою малышку на днях. Твоя жена… эээ, бывшая жена приводила ее на репетицию. Уверен, она вырастет красавицей. Очень похожа на Лисс в детстве.

На лице Марио промелькнула тень.

\- Я не знал, что Сьюзан еще в шоу. Мы не виделись с того дня, как разбежались.

\- Вот как? Она спрашивала, где вы остановитесь, когда услышала, что вы собираетесь приехать.

\- Я знаю, чего она хочет. Видно, придется все-таки встретиться.

Клео, как всегда стройная и милая, встретила их в трейлере. Ее пламенеющие волосы превратились в каштановые, она сделала модную короткую стрижку, но других видимых изменений не было. Правда, вокруг глаз появились морщинки, которые Томми не помнил, но улыбалась Клео все так же безоблачно. Она крепко стиснула в объятиях Марио, дружески обняла Томми. Стелла, когда их представили друг другу, застеснялась и будто язык проглотила.

\- Я видела вас по телевизору, – сказала Клео с быстрой ослепительной улыбкой. – «Дни и ночи цирка?» Так я и думала. Ты немного напомнила мне Люсию.

\- Фамильное сходство, – бодро сказал Джонни.

В кухне было тесновато, но никто не жаловался. Томми помнил, что для Марио и Джонни это семейное воссоединение. Глядя на поднос еды на маленьком столе, Марио пошутил:

\- Да ты, видать, училась готовить все эти годы.

Клео рассмеялась.

\- Старого пса новым трюкам не выучишь. Я заказала ужин в одном из этих заведений, где готовят жареных цыплят целыми ведрами.

\- А на вкус почти как домашнее, – заметил Джонни, вонзая зубы в печенье.

Клео захихикала, как девочка.

\- Домашняя готовка навроде моей – вот почему мужчины бегут из дома, – сказала она. – Мэтт, ты будешь завтра делать тройное? Нет? Жаль. Саймон Барри хороший парень и неплохо летает, но до тебя все-таки не дотягивает. Люди привыкли молиться на любого, кто может сделать тройное, но теперь, когда его делает каждый хороший воздушник, они начинают понимать, что дело не в способности совершить третий оборот. Главное не то, что ты его делаешь, а как ты его делаешь.

Марио, которому явно стало неловко, покачал головой.

\- После Лионеля осталось не так уж много ловиторов, которые смогли бы меня поймать.

Клео глянула на Джонни.

\- Я думала, ты достаточно крупный.

\- Я тоже, – сказал Джонни, – но Марио так не думает. О тройном болтают кучу чепухи. Как ты сказала, много кто делает его просто чтобы доказать, что они могут, и я хотел, чтобы Марио сделал его для шоу. Но он все еще зациклен на этом дурацком мнении, что ловитор для этого трюка должен быть каким-то суперменом. Разумеется, когда его только изобрели, оно было чем-то особенным. Сколько Барни Парриш его тренировал? Четыре года? Пять? Теперь это занимает куда меньше времени. Трудности полета сильно преувеличивают, – добавил он, и Томми почувствовал в его словах вызов. – Черт побери, я могу подготовить человека к номеру за три месяца, если он делает то, что ему говорят.

\- В детстве я три года училась играть на пианино, – без обиняков высказалась Клео, – и могла сыграть любой баптистский гимн. Но это не делает меня Владимиром Горовицем [1]. Есть трюки на трапеции, Джонни, а есть полет.

Она через стол протянула Марио свою маленькую, испещренную веснушками руку.

\- Вот почему я надеялась снова увидеть его в твоем исполнении.

\- На самом деле тройное не вписалось бы в шоу, – к всеобщему удивлению сказала Стелла. – Я знаю, что Джонни со мной не согласен, мы спорили по этому поводу. Но оно бы не подошло. Тройное… – она покусала губу, подыскивая слово, – все усложняет. Оно зрелищное. А это шоу, «Полеты во сне», должно выглядеть совершенно, но просто. Как во сне. Тройное нарушит течение программы, разобьет атмосферу. А нам надо… – она снова запнулась, – чтобы все было цельным. Без звездных выступлений. Только безукоризненная командная работа и скромность. Я не слишком хорошо объясняю…

«Напротив, – подумал Томми, – ты объяснила замечательно. Надеюсь, до Джонни дойдет».

Клео задумчиво кивнула.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты, – сказал она. – Вот почему я сама делала его только несколько раз, а на представлении вовсе один или два. Люди говорили, что я первая женщина, исполняющая тройное, но вряд ли обращали внимание, как я его делаю и насколько хорошо. Их заботило только, что я первая женщина, которая оказалась на это способна.

Взгляд Стеллы прояснился.

\- О, вы понимаете! Я все никак не могла втолковать это Джонни! Потому я и не хочу его делать, миссис Фортунати!

Губы Марио растянулись в прежней дьявольской ухмылке.

\- В колледже я читал кое-что очень совершенное и простое. Насчет того, что женщина, которая произносит речи, подобна медведю, который ходит на задних лапах. Ты не ждешь, что он будет делать это хорошо, потому что удивительно уже то, что он вообще это делает.

Джим Фортунати рассмеялся.

\- Кто бы ни был тот умник, который это написал, он определенно ничего не знал о цирке. Здесь от медведя как раз ожидают, что он будет ходить на задних лапах!

Стелла их проигнорировала.

\- Даже если бы я его сделала, всем было бы наплевать, как я его сделала и зачем. Я просто была бы единственной женщиной, которая его делает. Я знаю, что тебе нужна реклама, известность, шумиха, но… я так не хочу.

Джонни сделал угрюмое лицо.

\- Мэтт на одной стороне, Стелла на другой, а я между ними. Неудивительно, что мне хочется разобраться с «Полетами во сне» и бросить цирк. На телевидении с ним толком ничего не сделаешь!

\- Кстати, хотел с тобой поговорить, Джон, – сказал Фортунати. – Как насчет того, чтобы стать менеджером воздушного отделения шоу?

\- У Старра? Боже, ты серьезно?

\- Как никогда. На самом деле я хотел бы, чтобы это место получила Клео, но Старр встанет на дыбы, если я поставлю на эту должность женщину.

\- Так нечестно, – сказала Стелла.

Фортунати пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже так считаю, дорогая. Клео в этом деле разбирается лучше троих мужчин, вместе взятых. Она обучила каждую женщину-воздушника на стоянке за последние десять лет. Но обстоятельства, тем не менее, таковы. Так что, Джон?

Стелла вся светилась, но Джонни был мрачен.

\- Даже не знаю, Джим. Звучит хорошо, но есть ли будущее у этой работы? Мне надо подумать.

\- Давай я назначу тебе встречу с Рэнди Старром. Обговорите зарплату и все такое. С тобой шоу будет в хороших руках.

\- Ты же этого и хотел, Джонни, – мягко сказала Стелла. – Я знаю, что ты больше не хочешь летать. Это все равно бизнес, и неважно, цирк или телевидение.

\- В этом что-то есть, – согласился Джонни. – Но мне все равно надо все как следует обдумать.

\- Хорошо, думай. Поговорим позже, – сказал Фортунати. – А теперь давайте на время забудем о делах. Лучше расскажите мне о семье. Чем занимается Анжело?

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

1 Владимир Горовиц - пианист еврейского происхождения, родом из Украины, эмигрировавший в США из Советского Союза. Один из величайших пианистов в истории.

 

 

ГЛАВА 10

 

На следующий день, когда надо было отправляться на генеральную репетицию, Марио предпочел ехать с Джонни и Стеллой в их машине, а Томми пошел в MG Ридера. К его искреннему облегчению Барт никак не упоминал тему их последнего разговора. Просто жестом указал на водительское место.

\- Хочешь за руль?

Прежде чем они отправились, Ридер подробно проинструктировал Томми, показав, как включать каждую передачу.

\- Какое вообще ограничение на автостраде?

\- По закону – семьдесят. А на практике, сколько движение позволяет. Когда пусто, я обычно езжу до ста. Дорога вполне выдерживает. С другой стороны, если будешь вилять и перескакивать с полосы на полосу в час-пик, можешь схлопотать штраф. Короче, езжай так, как тебе кажется безопасным.

\- Я как-то выжал сто тридцать на автобане. У приятеля был Мерседес.

\- Ну, до Тихуаны далеко. Развлекайся.

Движение на дороге оказалось довольно оживленным, и Томми предпочел не разгоняться больше восьмидесяти пяти. Тем не менее, серебряный MG оказался настоящей мечтой, и Томми соскользнул в то странное состояние – смесь обостренного внимания и чистого наслаждения – хорошо знакомое водителям, для которых езда является настоящим удовольствием. Он забыл о времени и пространстве, сосредоточившись только на дороге, транспорте, системах управления и молчаливом присутствии человека рядом. Наконец, серия дорожных знаков возвестила о близости мексиканской границы. Томми с сожалением сбросил скорость и пришел в себя.

\- Сколько времени, Барт?

\- Без четверти одиннадцать. Если хочешь, еще успеваем пообедать.

\- Конечно. Сколько там до места? Миль восемьдесят?

\- Примерно. Нравится мексиканская кухня?

Томми хихикнул.

\- Я вырос на чили по-техасски. Чем острее, тем лучше.

Ридер кивнул.

\- Мне нравится техано [1]. Такое, чтобы язык прожигало. И много пива.

\- Хорошо, но мне лучше на пиво не налегать. У меня представление.

\- Я знаю местечко, где собираются парни после гонок.

Он обошел машину, чтобы сесть за руль, и, когда Томми пересаживался на пассажирское сидение, их глаза встретились. Барт, потянувшись, положил ладонь ему на руку, но промолчал, за что Томми был ему благодарен.

Ресторан был маленький и неказистый, однако увидев полудюжину машин, припаркованных рядом, Томми моргнул от зависти.

\- Как я и говорил, здесь собирается вся тусовка, – сказал Барт. А потом посмотрел неожиданно вкрадчиво и предупредил: – Они в большинстве своем до того натуральны, что досада берет. Мне бы хотелось держать тебя за руку, но здесь не время и не место. Понял?

Томми хохотнул.

\- Поверь, я совершенно не обижусь.

Где-то в глубине души он прекрасно осознавал, что сейчас происходит, и какие-то маленькие барьеры падали один за другим. Томми не был уверен, что хочет этого именно так. Часть его радовалась, что Барт вполне может смешаться с толпой – и верила, что он может – но с другой стороны, чувство, что у него с Бартом Ридером один секрет, было не очень приятным.

_Мы одинаковы. Какое мне дело?_

Обрушился очередной барьер, и Томми ощутил, что это его вообще не волнует. Просто приятно было знать, что рядом есть человек, который может понять его и разделить его чувство отчуждения.

\- Привет, Барт! – позвал кто-то из угла, стоило им войти. – Будешь в воскресенье?

\- А то как же, – отозвался Барт.

Они присоединились к группе мужчин за большим столом в углу.

\- Это Том Зейн. Том, а ты приедешь на ралли послезавтра?

Томми заколебался, но лишь на секунду. К тому времени «Полеты во сне» уже снимут. Было бы здорово получить передышку – не от полета, против которого он вовсе не возражал, а от вечного беспокойства, протянет ли Марио достаточно, чтобы закончить шоу.

\- Разумеется, – ответил он. – С удовольствием.

Как и обещал Барт, еда оказалась очень острой и очень вкусной. Пока они ели, Томми больше слушал, чем говорил. Разговор шел, в основном, о машинах, и к своему облегчению он не чувствовал себя такой белой вороной, как боялся.

\- Ты водишь, Том? – поинтересовался один из мужчин.

\- Непрофессионально.

\- Он скромничает, – улыбнулся Барт. – На MG он здорово набил руку.

\- MG для дилетантов. Рано или поздно ты захочешь Феррари.

\- На MG я могу сделать все, что ты делаешь на Феррари, – заспорил Ридер, и они снова погрузились в обсуждение управляемых заносов и скоростей при повороте.

И все-таки Томми и Барт не забывали поглядывать на часы.

\- Дальше поведу я, – сказал Барт. – А то приедешь уставшим.

Садясь за руль, он сверкнул одной из своих быстрых многозначительных улыбок и добавил:

\- И возбужденным.

 

Марио, уже в трико, нетерпеливо вышагивал туда-сюда возле шатра.

\- Где вы, черт побери, шатались? Заблудились, что ли?

Томми посмотрел на часы.

\- У меня еще полчаса. Не кипятись.

\- Ты даже не одет! – бушевал Марио.

\- Господи, Мэтт, сколько мне, по-твоему, потребуется, чтобы натянуть трико? Где мы переодеваемся?

\- Раздевалка вон там, – показал Марио. – Наши вещи тоже там. И мы с Джонни забронировали номера в мотеле, но еще не вписались.

\- Ясно. Слушай, я пообещал Барту, что съезжу с ним на ралли в пасхальное воскресенье. Ты не против?

\- Бога ради, Везунчик, ты не обязан спрашивать у меня разрешения, чтобы куда-то пойти!

В раздевалке были с полдесятка незнакомцев. Томми отыскал сумки, быстро разделся и влез в костюм. Барт с любопытством поглядывал вокруг, буквально впитывая каждую мелочь. Томми догадался, что тот, как всякий хороший актер, ни за что не упустит возможность посмотреть на жизнь своего персонажа изнутри.

Томми больше не нервничал по поводу Барта. Тот хоть и вел себя вызывающе – что Томми с детства терпеть не мог – но только среди людей, которых знал и которым доверял. А с чужими он был так же обычен, как сам Томми. Помогая Томми затягивать серебристый ремень на костюме, Ридер улыбнулся ему с намеком. А когда они выходили из шатра, шепотом сказал:

\- Знаешь, Том, в моем бизнесе ты можешь быть мошенником, насильником, шантажистом и еще черт знает кем, но пока зрители считают тебя респектабельным гражданином, начальство тебя выгородит. Есть только две вещи, в которых нельзя сознаваться. Вторая – принадлежность к коммунистам.

В шатре уже установили зрительские трибуны, и между ними суетились телевизионщики с софитами. Томми присоединился к остальным, стоящим у подножия аппарата. Странно было носить серебряное и белое вместо привычного зелено-золотого облачения Сантелли. Стелла выглядела бледной, а Марио – напряженным, как натянутая тетива.

Джонни отходил поговорить с одним из операторов.

\- Так, ребята, начинаем. Прямой эфир завтра, но сегодня они отснимут материал для вступительных титров. Сначала они хотят, чтобы мы вышли из форганга…

Томми по своему опыту работы в студии был хорошо знаком с бесконечными дублями, монтажом, пробными и страховочными съемками, но Стелла нервничала, Марио тоже волновался и суетился. К тому времени, как они, наконец, забрались на аппарат, Марио потел и щурился от света.

\- Если я еще раз на такое соглашусь, – пробормотал он на лестнице, – пни меня посильнее, ладно, Том?

Прогонять программу, которую они так часто отрабатывали в зале, оказалось куда легче. Когда Марио и Стелла пролетели друг мимо друга, выполняя пассаж, с трибун, занятых кое-где незадействованными в съемках людьми, раздались аплодисменты.

«Они хорошо смотрятся вместе», – подумал Томми и ощутил короткую болезненную зависть.

В старом трюке на двойной трапеции у него была та же совершенная синхронность с Марио.

_Как гимнаст я с ними и рядом не стою._

\- Твоя очередь, – Стелла ткнула его в ребра, и он отбросил все личные тревоги, сосредоточившись только на перекладине под пальцами и ускоряющемся каче Джонни.

Он отпустил трапецию для двойного сальто вперед, не осознавая даже, что в воздухе изменил свой ритм, подлаживаясь под Джонни. Когда они раскачивались вместе, Томми хмурился, в голове промелькнуло: «Джонни не такой уж хороший ловитор. С лучшим Стелла смотрелась бы еще выигрышнее». Потом Томми снова оказался в свободном полете, ощущая знакомую смесь страха и восторга. И когда он прыгнул на мостик, дыхание его сбивалось от выброса адреналина, и в теле нарастал жар.

Дубли и дополнительные съемки для кадров в замедлении продлились дольше. Они проработали до девяти вечера, а затем вчетвером отправились ужинать в местный стейк-хаус. Марио молчал, погруженный в уныние, часто обуревавшее его после выступлений, зато Джонни ликовал.

\- Ридер обещал привести людей, связанных с фильмом про Парриша. Это большой шаг для всех нас. Если бы я мог дать им какие-то гарантии… – сказал он, поглядывая на Марио.

Томми заметил, как тот вздрогнул, и, когда они садились за стол, будто бы невзначай отвел Джонни в сторону.

\- Слушай, Джон, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

\- Что случилось? – потребовал Джонни.

\- Да не ори ты, черт побери! Если будешь доставать Марио с тройным и накрутишь его перед завтрашним шоу, я лично тебя отколочу. Ты что, не видишь, что с ним делаешь?

\- Но Томми, что нам еще остается? Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что если он снова не возьмется за тройное, то никогда не придет в норму. Поверь, я не хочу ему навредить. А ты так себя ведешь, будто я ему враг какой-то. Ты не единственный в мире, кому хочется увидеть его прежним!

\- Возможно, я не так выразился… Может, ему на самом деле нужен кто-то, кто задавал бы ему жару, как Папаша. Но все, чего я прошу: отстань от него хотя бы на этот вечер.

\- Ладно, пока отстану. Но я не собираюсь вечно ходить вокруг него на цыпочках. И чем скорее ты это поймешь, тем лучше будет для нас всех. Ясно?

\- Эй, мы ждем, – позвала Стелла.

Джонни вскинул брови.

\- К чему такая спешка? Ты что, на поезд опаздываешь?

И сел рядом со Стеллой. Томми занял привычное место возле Марио, в кои-то веки благодаря семейные традиции, которые позволяли ему делать это без лишних объяснений.

_Есть только две вещи, в которых нельзя сознаваться. Вторая – принадлежность к коммунистам. Что со мной происходит? Я веду себя так, словно хочу созвать полный зал и во всеуслышание объявить, что я гей!_

\- Томми, – нетерпеливо воскликнула Стелла, – официантка ждет твоего заказа. Ты заснул?

Томми встряхнулся, глянул в меню и заказал первое, на что упал взгляд.

Немного погодя Джонни сказал:

\- Я знаю местечко неподалеку – там играют хороший джаз. Пойдем послушаем? В этом городе все равно больше нечем заняться.

Музыка действительно была хороша, и они задержались допоздна, так что назавтра проснулись только в районе полудня. Марио был в душе, когда зазвонил телефон.

\- Номер мистера Гарднера?

\- Кто его спрашивает? – осведомился Томми.

\- Сьюзан Гарднер, – ответил хрипловатый женский голос. – Этот номер дала мне Клео Фортунати.

«О Боже, – подумал Томми. – Все, что я сейчас сделаю, будет неправильно. Если я ничего не сделаю – тоже».

\- Его сейчас нет, Сью-Линн, – сказал он, используя старое имя. – Когда появится, попрошу его перезвонить.

\- Как обычно, – в голосе зазвучала сталь. – Да, передайте ему, что у меня с ним остались незаконченные дела, и если он не хочет неприятностей, лучше бы ему со мной встретиться. Я уже не первую неделю пытаюсь к нему пробиться, и если он не захочет говорить со мной, то поговорит с судебным приставом. Вы поняли? Кто это, кстати?

Томми медлил, пытаясь сообразить, была ли Сью-Линн в курсе давнего скандала. Перспектива выяснить это сейчас его не радовала.

\- Его брат. Послушайте, вы знаете, что у него завтра представление?

Возможно, ему следовало просто позвать Марио из душа и оставить разбираться. Мысль о том, что скажет Марио, когда узнает, что Томми сам пытался его защитить, вгоняла в дрожь.

\- Лучше если он перезвонит _после_ представления, Сью-Линн.

\- Эй, что у вас там происходит? – женщина все больше раздражалась. – Он что, заболел?

\- Можно и так сказать, – расплывчато ответил Томми, подбирая слова, которые бы не выдали Марио и одновременно не взбесили бы Сью-Линн. – Если вы не желаете ему зла, подождите, пока он разберется с шоу. Вы же сама летаете, вы должны знать, что это такое.

\- Думаю, еще один день дело потерпит. Но он должен позвонить мне завтра, иначе узнает, какие проблемы я могу устроить, если как следует захочу.

Звук льющейся воды стих.

\- Куда он может вам перезвонить? – торопливо спросил Томми.

\- Он знает, где я, – неприязненно сказала женщина. – Напомните ему, что я все еще существую, и пусть не притворяется, будто не знает, где меня найти.

Она отключилась, и Томми медленно положил трубку. Марио, одетый в шорты, вышел из ванной.

\- Кто звонил, Томми?

\- Ошиблись номером, – без колебаний ответил Томми.

Марио выглядел спокойным, но Томми хорошо знал, как быстро это спокойствие может перейти в приступ депрессии или почти истерическое возбуждение.

\- Пойдем завтракать, – предложил он. – Вечером толком поесть не удастся.

\- Завтрак! – Марио посмотрел на часы и хихикнул. – Пора завтракать!

Ел он очень много – как всегда, когда им предстояло позднее представление, что практически исключало прочие приемы пищи. Зато Томми чувствовал себя вялым и измотанным, как расплетенная веревка. Вспоминая озарение, настигшее его вчера – _Как гимнаст я с ними и рядом не стою! –_ он беспокойно размышлял, что вообще здесь делает. В детстве Томми чуть ли не молился на Марио. Не это ли заставило его заняться работой, к которой он, став взрослым, оказался плохо пригоден? Верным ли было решение вернуться в цирк, или во всем виновата лишь ложная решимость, вспыхнувшая на почве воссоединения с Марио?

Томми посмотрел на Марио. Тот, явно в неплохом расположении духа, расслабленно сидел на стуле. Седеющие на висках волосы обрамляли тонкое лицо – любимое, но во многом незнакомое.

\- Что-то ты притих, – заметил Марио, подливая себе кофе из оставленного официанткой кофейника. – Насчет шоу волнуешься? Брось, все будет замечательно. Я тебя понимаю, сам переживал такое в первый день сезона, когда был младше. Каждый год первого мая, когда мы открывались, я жалел, что не остался в балетной школе. Собственно говоря, у меня и сейчас так, но я просто говорю себе, что это пройдет, надо просто переждать. Расслабься. Вот, возьми последние сосиски, – он перекинул их на тарелку Томми. – День будет долгий.

Посмотрев в его смеющиеся глаза, Томми вдруг осознал, что Марио прав.

Через несколько часов их ждет представление. Не время размышлять, достоин ли он в нем участвовать.

\- Ну да, – согласился Томми, осушив чашку. – Надо еще шесть часов где-то убить. Нет смысла шляться поблизости и себя накручивать. Давай съездим в кино или еще куда-нибудь.

 

Перед представлением над ними тщательно поработали гримеры и костюмеры. Ожидая начала, Томми с отвращением чувствовал на своем лице толстый слой грима и морщил нос от тошнотворного запаха какой-то дряни, которой ему укладывали волосы. На экране, установленном за огромными панелями, демонстрировались изображения с четырех камер. Одна показывала сцену, где знаменитый голливудский актер, приглашенный вести программу, разогревал публику. Вторая была направлена на зрителей, в дальнейшем ее должны были перевести на манеж. Третью камеру установили возле самого мостика, а четвертая фокусировалась на пустой покачивающейся ловиторке. Возле центрального монитора суетился тихий техник, совмещая изображения для транслирования на главный экран.

Томми принялся гадать, для чего предназначена вся эта сложная аппаратура. Джонни смотрел так, будто все понимал. Наверное, так оно и было.

Актер закончил рассказывать какую-то шутку, от которой трибуны взорвались смехом и аплодисментами. Томми видел его на одном из изображений: красивый, начинающий седеть мужчина, слегка напоминающий Джима Фортунати.

\- Мы находимся в зимней квартире цирка Старра в Калифорнии, и вас приветствует наш сегодняшний ведущий – Барри Кэсс!

На экране за головой Барри Кэсса Томми видел кадры, которые они снимали заранее и которые транслировались сейчас на всю страну: трапеция, фигура Джонни головой вниз – размытая, нереальная, раскачивающаяся в гипнотическом ритме. Томми ощутил, как невольно сократились плечевые мышцы и напряглись икры – словно он сам был в ловиторке. На заднем плане все выше и выше взлетал вольтижер, чей кач идеально совпадал с движениями ловитора. Томми никогда прежде не видел себя со стороны и сейчас даже не понял, что это он и есть. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Джонни в ловиторке. Томми стоял неподвижно, но когда два силуэта на экране встретились, соответствующие мускулы сократились, а в животе екнуло.

_Это его мир. Он там, где его место._

Пальцы Стеллы скользнули в его ладонь, и он с грубоватой нежностью сжал ее руку. Он посмотрел на Джонни: тот стоял, напряженный и озабоченный, совсем не похожий на совершенного почти до боли человека с экрана.

_Его я тоже люблю. Я никогда этого не понимал. Иногда он мне совсем не нравится, но он тоже мой брат, и я люблю его…_

\- Сантелли, пожалуйста. Мистер Гарднер. Тридцать секунд.

Марио стоял сразу за ним – как и многие годы до того. Томми не смотрел на него и не дотрагивался, но чувствовал его дыхание и тепло его тела.

\- А теперь Джон Гарднер представляет… – говорил Барри Кэсс, – Летающих Сантелли!

Свет, бьющий в глаза. Грохот аплодисментов, словно шум дождя по крыше трейлера давным-давно. Огни у подножия аппарата, огни повсюду, центральный манеж и миллионы зрителей. Стелла лезла по лестнице перед ним. Томми потерял счет времени, ему казалось, будто он видит себя со стороны – берущего мешочек канифоли, натирающего им руки… Было ли это сейчас или много лет назад? Потом Марио оказался рядом, с былой небрежной эффектностью ступив на мостик. На дальнем конце аппарата свет играл на ярких волосах Джонни.

\- Хорошо, Везунчик. Ты первый. Жди моего сигнала.

Руки Стеллы, подающие ему трапецию – крепкие, уверенные, больше не дрожащие. Обхватить перекладину, сорваться в долгий плавный кач, напряжение в плечах, перевернуться, обратный кач, нырнуть, захватывающее чувство свободного полета, руки Джонни. Снова полет, от которого захватывает дух, волнение, перекладина под пальцами, прыжок… легкий стук от приземления на мостик. Стелла – стройная и прямая, как стрела, летящая, пикирующая. Марио. Плавная совершенная линия его тела. У Томми снова напряглись плечи – какую-то секунду он не мог бы сказать, в чьи руки летит Марио – Джонни или его. Слияние, полет, Марио и Стелла проносятся друг мимо друга, как птицы.

Томми сам был словно в полусне и одновременно сосредоточен, как никогда. Тело Стеллы рядом было гладкое, твердое и как бы обезличенное, но в то же время Томми чувствовал ее так остро, что это было сродни сексуальному желанию. Мимолетный взгляд Марио. Он снова в воздухе. Выверенный, бесконечный полет вне времени…

А потом все закончилось, и они один за другим нырнули в сетку и поклонились. Томми пришел в себя, поеживаясь и дрожа. Он знал, что на экране полет продолжается и продолжается – вечный, изумительный – но для них все завершилось. Клео Фортунати подошла и заговорила с ним, и он вежливо ответил, так и не поняв, что именно она сказала. Марио встал рядом, их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись. Джонни, смертельно бледный, принимал поздравления и отвечал на вопросы. Стелла тоже выглядела очень бледной и маленькой, но все-таки выше Клео, которая подошла к ней, крепко обняла и сказала что-то такое, от чего Стелла вспыхнула, как ребенок от похвалы.

В фокусе зрения появился Барт Ридер. Вежливо улыбнувшись, он обменялся с Томми сухим рукопожатием и сделал положенные формальные комплименты. А потом быстро заговорщицки улыбнулся и шепнул: «Завтра я скажу тебе, что на самом деле думаю по этому поводу». Затем он пожал руку Марио, и репортеры сделали их совместный снимок. Но даже это не согнало с лица Марио ликующую улыбку.

_Сейчас с Марио все в порядке. Он там, где должен быть. Там, где мы все должны быть._

В раздевалке Томми отскреб с лица грим, чувствуя, как стягивает кожу. После представления для всех – и артистов, и репортеров, и киношников – организовали прием. Томми влез в строгий темный костюм, который приобрел специально для этого события – свой первый костюм. Марио протянул ему руку с обмотанным клейкой лентой запястьем, и в голове Томми всплыло смутное воспоминание. Оторвав ленту, он обернул покрасневшую кожу бинтом и закрепил напульсник.

\- Для чего вообще этот прием?

Марио пожал плечами.

\- Без понятия. Реклама для Джонни, наверное. Или для фильма о Паррише. Да какая разница? Там бесплатные напитки.

На приеме к Марио подошла Клео и почти обиженно спросила:

\- Почему не было Люсии? Я так хотела ее увидеть.

\- Она передавала тебе привет, Клео. Не смогла приехать, потому что пообещала сводить Тессу на пасхальную утреню.

В вечернем платье с глубоким вырезом Клео выглядела почти незнакомой. На губах ее заиграла мягкая улыбка.

\- Так я и знала. Лу никогда сюда не приедет. Но после того, что она для меня сделала, я ей все прощу.

\- А что она сделала, Клео? – спросил Марио.

\- Люсия ни разу не навещала меня с тех пор, как перестала летать. Я думала, она меня ненавидит. Я и сама на нее обижалась: люди всегда нас сравнивали. Меня никто не замечал… все вечно говорили: «в великих традициях Люсии Сантелли». Что бы я ни делала, я чувствовала себя только тенью, подражанием. И когда она упала, я решила, что она ненавидит меня, потому что я летаю, а она не может…

Томми слушал с беспокойством и странным растущим пониманием. Клео была величайшей звездой цирка, возможно, величайшей женщиной в истории воздушного полета. И все-таки чувствовала себя второсортной. Она всегда оставалась в тени Люсии, как и Марио знал, что может хоть из кожи выпрыгнуть, но никогда не сравнится с тем, что сделал Барни Парриш. Мог ли и сам Парриш ощущать нечто подобное? Опасаться, что никогда не достигнет своего внутреннего идеала? Происходило ли такое со всеми?

\- Я была парализована, не могла двигаться. А когда очнулась, увидела Люсию у своей постели. Она все эти годы не могла выбраться в Анахайм, чтобы повидаться со мной, а сейчас прилетела в Бостон. Мэтт, она не отходила от меня ни на минуту. Я не хотела жить. Я думала, что раз больше не могу летать, лучше мне сдаться и умереть. А Люсия все говорила, что ее тоже не чаяли увидеть живой. Стыдила меня, кормила, мыла, оставалась со мной по ночам, когда у сиделок не было времени. Если бы не Лу, не знаю, где бы я сейчас была.

Марио выглядел пораженным.

\- Люсия? Люсия все это делала?

\- Мэтт, она ухаживала за мной, как родная мать. Только благодаря ей я жива. В тот день, когда доктора объявили, что скоро я буду ходить, она пришла и сказала, что больше мне не нужна. Поцеловала меня на прощание и вернулась в Калифорнию. С тех пор я ее не видела и не уверена, что хочу увидеть.

«Никто из нас не понимает Люсию, – подумал Томми. – Мы даже не пытаемся».

Прием близился к концу, репортеры расходились, усталость прочертила глубокие морщины на измученном лице Стеллы. В машине Джима Фортунати Томми чувствовал себя вялым и отяжелевшим. Голова Стеллы упала ему на плечо, и он поддерживал девушку, переполненный любовью и к ней тоже.

После нескольких последних прощаний Томми остался в номере наедине с Марио. Посмотрел на него и внезапно увидел его прежнего, того, которого знал с детства. _Такого, каким он должен быть._ Томми молча обнял его. Сказать было нечего. Руки Марио сомкнулись вокруг него. Слова были не нужны. Через некоторое время Марио разжал руки, но ладонь на секунду задержалась у Томми на плече.

\- Что это…

Томми потрогал место, которое ощупывал Марио. Там оказался значок со Святым Михаилом – тот, что Марио подарил ему давным-давно, в день, когда Томми впервые распробовал настоящий полет.

\- Боже, – прошептал Марио. – Ты носил его все эти годы?

Томми совершенно не помнил, как перекалывал значок – машинально, год за годом – с одной рубашки на другую.

\- Да, – ответил он. – Совсем забыл, что он у меня есть.

Томми ушел в душ, и когда горячая вода потекла по лицу и телу, он вспомнил последний раз, когда был с Марио в мотеле. И Марио вдруг оказался рядом с ним, близкий и тихий – словно прошлое и настоящее смешались. Но они не говорили о прошлом. Они молча мыли друг друга, и Томми знал, что если скажет хоть слово, то расплачется, как ребенок, которым был девять лет назад. В такой же тишине они помогли друг другу вытереться, Марио выключил свет, и Томми повлек его к ближней из кроватей.

Он все еще вспоминал ту ночь, случившуюся так давно. Тогда все было отчаянно, страшновато и непонятно перед лицом всей жестокости осознания собственной сути. Теперь это было повторное подтверждение, явившееся в полном понимании того, чем они были друг для друга. Томми больше не был подростком, льнувшим к старшему мужчине в путанице обожания, восхищения и сексуального пробуждения. Теперь он был полностью уверен и знал, чего они оба хотят, и с этой уверенностью притянул Марио к себе. Что-то, исчезнувшее, когда они встретились взрослыми, что-то, пропавшее, как он боялся, навсегда, теперь вернулось снова.

_Нам суждено быть вместе. Мы больше не дети. Мы выросли и знаем, кто мы и чего хотим._

Но в его чувствах к Марио оставался старый оттенок благоговения и трепета.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мэтт, – сказал он, хотя слова передавали лишь тень того, что было больше любви, больше страсти, больше желания, влекущего их друг к другу.

Снова пришел короткий образ сцепления, парения – здесь, идеально, вместе… чувственно, единение совершенное, как в воздухе.

_Полеты во сне. Которые по сути своей эротические сны…_

На долю секунды к нему явились забытые слова, и он прошептал:

\- У нас одно сердце на двоих.

Вряд ли Марио услышал. Но это не имело значения. Они оба об этом знали.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

1 Техано – техасско-мексиканская кухня. 


	20. Chapter 20

ГЛАВА 11

 

Проснувшись, он снова запутался во времени. Возвращение к прошлому или новое начало? Очень осторожно Томми освободился из рук Марио и некоторое время лежал, глядя на него. В комнате было светло. Часы Марио на тумбочке показывали – как разглядел Томми, вытянув шею – почти девять. Со смесью нежности и обреченности он всмотрелся в лицо Марио – спокойное, без тени напряжения и горечи – и вздохнул. Это ж надо было влюбиться в такого невыносимого дурня…

Как и многие влюбленные, Томми попытался вспомнить момент, когда все началось. Явно не в ту ночь в Оклахоме, когда Марио впервые взял его в постель. И не темным вечером, когда он, убаюканный шумом океанских волн, сквозь сон почувствовал легкое касание так и не случившегося поцелуя. И даже, наверное – хоть и близко – не в тот день, когда Марио вбил в него осознание того, кем он является: артист, гимнаст, а не плакса. Быть может, это случилось в день его первого падения, когда Марио прицепил металлический значок к его рубашке, и он понял, что без звука перенесет хоть сотню, хоть тысячу падений, если заработает этим одобрительную улыбку? Томми коснулся значка, лежащего на прикроватном столике. Теперь тот был тоньше, сглаживался мало-помалу от постоянного трения о кожу и ткань.

Нет, все началось куда раньше – с наваждения, которое ощутил один мальчик, глядя, как другой, постарше, падает с небес на землю, будучи бескрылым, но все-таки стремясь сквозь пространство, вверх, к недостижимому.

_Я не знал, чего он жаждет, но уже тогда мне хотелось дать ему это. И сам я тоже этого хотел._

Страсть к полету, общее желание, навязчивая идея – то, ради чего стоило жить.

Марио многое дал ему. Сперва свободу мостика, потом – полета. Силу, знание, бесценный дар смелости. Беспощадно сломал его, как необъезженного жеребенка, не спуская ему ничего – даже во имя любви. А позже Марио подарил ему осознание своей сути, первое пробуждение сексуальности и разделил с ним все, пусть и безжалостно, бескомпромиссно.

_Мне приходилось быть грубым. Если бы я не был… то уже бы расклеился, и однажды ты нашел бы меня где-нибудь в луже._

Томми вдруг понял, что если бы Марио миндальничал с ним на тренировках, хоть раз поступился бы своими идеалами, то все, что было между ними, сошло бы на нет, и их отношения, строясь на слабости, а не на силе, постепенно разрушились бы. Лишь этого они никогда не испортили, только отдельно от Томми Марио впадал в слабость. И то, что могло превратиться в червя, подгрызающего корни их силы, стало источником света, льющимся сквозь них, проявляющимся в кристальной чистоте полета. И если избыток этой силы толкал их друг другу в объятия – что с того?

Томми даже не подозревал, сколь могущественно может быть чувство вины, которое испуганный ребенок прячет под личиной взрослого. Не подозревал, пока не осознал источник этой любви и не увидел, как она чиста. Он позволил чужакам заставить себя стыдиться собственных чувств. Он защищался, но все равно стыдился.

Марио заворочался и открыл темные затуманенные глаза. Томми всегда обретал новую уверенность, когда видел, как Марио возвращается к нему из далекой загадочной страны снов. Моргнув, Марио улыбнулся.

\- Привет, Везунчик. Здорово вчера выступили, правда?

Томми кивнул. Марио перевернулся на бок и сказал:

\- Когда Барт везет тебя на эту гонку или как там ее?

\- Ралли на спортивных машинах. В десять, кажется, – вдруг Томми вспомнил кое-что и поежился: – Мэтт, мне надо тебе что-то сказать. Помнишь, нам позвонили, и я сказал, что ошиблись номером?

\- Я знаю, что не ошиблись, – ответил Марио, – но ты так нервничал, что я решил не настаивать. Кто это был?

Томми, торопясь и сбиваясь, рассказал о разговоре со Сью-Линн. Лицо Марио потемнело, но он только сказал:

\- Ничего, Везунчик. Тогда я все равно не смог бы с ней разговаривать. Но перезвонить, наверное, придется. Я знаю, чего она хочет.

\- Чего?

Марио вздохнул.

\- Я задолжал ей кучу денег. Когда мы развелись, я согласился платить алименты. А потом сбежал, и вышло так, что она получила только тот первый чек. Когда мы вернулись домой, она прислала письмо, но я… я так и не набрался духу его открыть. Пожалуй, не стоит винить ее за то, что она готова обратиться в суд. На самом деле полезно было бы иметь под рукой жену. Пусть и бывшую. Я бы не был первым геем в Голливуде, который женился ради прикрытия. Правда, – добавил он, – ей пришлось бы узнать правду. О нас.

\- Господи, – сказал Томми. – Может, сразу в редакцию «Таймс» позвоним?

\- Да нет же, Том. Слушай, я обещал когда-нибудь рассказать тебе всю историю целиком. Обо мне и Сьюзан.

У Томми в животе поселилась сосущая пустота.

\- Ты мне ничего не должен.

\- Нет, я хочу рассказать. Про это и еще кое-что. Знаешь, когда мы разошлись, я решил, что ты тоже женишься.

\- Ты сбрендил? – рассмеялся Томми. – Как ты можешь такое говорить?

\- Мы мало обсуждали это, Том. Только один раз, когда ехали в грузовике, помнишь? Например, я до сих пор не знаю, как ты относишься к женщинам, потому что стоило коснуться этой темы, как у нас все шло наперекосяк.

\- Я был дураком, – мрачно сказал Томми.

\- Вовсе нет, – возразил Марио. – Ты был ребенком. Я просто не понимал, как много в тебе детского. Ты так разумно себя вел, что я никогда не задумывался, сколько тебе на самом деле лет.

Томми смутно припомнил, что и Анжело как-то сказал нечто подобное.

\- Веришь или нет, Везунчик, но когда ты ушел… когда мы рассорились… только одно удерживало меня от того, чтобы бросить Старра, обыскать всю страну, приползти к тебе на коленях, если понадобится…

\- Мэтт, дружище, не надо…

\- Нет, послушай, Везунчик. Я все повторял себе, что немало мальчишек твоего возраста западают на какого-нибудь одного парня. Ты все свое время проводил со мной, и у тебя просто не было возможности выяснить, что ты чувствуешь к девушкам. Я был у тебя первым, тебе не было с чем сравнить. И я решил, что раз меня нет, ты сможешь, наконец… погоди, Томми, дай закончить… я решил, что теперь ты можешь попробовать с девушкой и узнать, на самом ли деле… действительно ли ты гомосексуален, либо просто слишком сильно на мне зациклился.

Томми разгладил складку на простыни.

\- Вообще-то, – тихо сказал он, – я и сам думал что-то в этом роде. В тот первый год было много девушек. Но все чувствовалось как-то неправильно. Для меня это ничего не значило. Просто возможность… – он ощутил, как кровь приливает к щекам, – в армии мы говорили «спустить». Не более того.

\- Я не жалею, что женился, – сказал Марио. – Иначе никогда бы не понял. Я всегда чувствовал, что мне необязательно быть геем, что стоит мне захотеть, и я могу найти женщину. Ты сам знаешь. Всякий раз, когда мне становилось тошно от самого себя, я цеплял какую-нибудь девчонку. Пытался и тебя втянуть… Боже, порой я просыпаюсь, вспоминаю тех двух куриц и блевать охота… Так и с собой поступать было плохо, а уж с тобой… Господи!

\- Мэтт, забудь. Я же забыл, – не очень искренне сказал Томми.

Зная о раздирающих Марио противоречиях, он мог простить. Но забыть – это совсем другое.

\- И ты решил жениться?

\- Если честно, не знаю. Тем летом я думал, что схожу с ума. Потерял тебя… беспокоился за Лисс… видел кошмары, вытворял невесть что. Я даже как-то подцепил школьника. Подростка. Я не… я и пальцем его не тронул. Я… спросил его, он посмотрел на меня, как на чокнутого, я выпустил его из машины и уехал. Потом дней десять трясся, ждал, что за мной придут… но он, наверное, никому не сказал. Может, было стыдно, или он просто решил, что ничего страшного не случилось, раз только спросили, но ничего не сделали. И каждый раз, когда я видел где-нибудь в толпе рыжие волосы, у меня все внутри переворачивалось. Черт побери, Том, не могу… А Сьюзан все время была рядом, и все было нормально. И однажды мы просто пошли и поженились. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, вот и все.

Лицо Марио было неподвижным, он вспоминал какой-то ад, который Томми никогда не сможет с ним разделить. Слова затрагивали лишь верхушку айсберга.

\- Я пытался, – сказал Марио, наконец. – Видит Бог, пытался. Мы не обручились, потому что она была разведена, но я все равно пытался. Я чувствовал себя избранным. Было хорошо… в кои-то веки быть как все. А когда Сьюзан забеременела, я решил, что действительно люблю ее. Мне хотелось нежить ее, баловать, трястись над ней. Как… как над Лисс. Видел бы ты меня в больнице в ту ночь, когда Сью рожала.

Томми смотрел на слабую мечтательную улыбку на его лице и только диву давался. Эту сторону Марио он никогда не видел.

\- Ей приходилось тяжело, и я сильно перепугался. Зато потом гордился как не знаю кто. Решил: что бы ни случилось, оно того стоило, потому что у нас была Сюзи. Даже когда мы со Сьюзан охладели друг к другу, я думал, что все уладится со временем, ведь у нас же дочка. Я души в ней не чаял. В моей девочке…

Он моргнул, в глазах стояли слезы.

\- Ты вроде бы сказал Люсии, что Сюзи не твоя, – заметил Томми.

Марио сглотнул.

\- Ну… я не уверен на сто процентов. Так или иначе, юридически она моя. Это оговорено в законе. Мы были женаты и спали вместе, когда Сьюзан забеременела. Наверное, Люсия меня разозлила, и я сказал самую мерзкую гадость, какую смог придумать. Но Сюзи вполне может быть моей. На самом деле у меня нет веских причин думать иначе. В любом случае, я считал ее своей. Говорю же, я на нее надышаться не мог. Она такая красивая, Том… Большие голубые глаза и шапка темных кудряшек, не таких темных, как у Тессы, скорее, как у Лисс. И такая умненькая, хорошая. Сьюзан говорила, что я слишком ее балую, а я отвечал, что если она хочет быть со своим Бэббу… так она меня звала… то ничего страшного в этом нет. Хорошо себя вела, много не плакала. Да, я знаю, что ты не любишь младенцев, но я люблю. Всегда любил.

Вдруг его лицо потемнело.

\- А потом Сьюзан ни с того ни с сего заявила, что требует развода. Я был не против, но хотел оставить Сюзи себе. И тут она выкрикнула мне это в лицо. Сказала: «С чего ты взял, что она твоя?» Сейчас-то я понимаю, что она просто хотела меня уязвить…

\- Боже, Мэтт…

Томми протянул руку, однако Марио отодвинулся резким изящным движением, которое напомнило Томми о Люсии.

\- Погоди, дай договорить… мне надо высказаться, а то я на куски рассыплюсь, – он уставился в пространство. – Сьюзан неплохая девчонка. Спокойная, уживчивая, забавная. В первое время после свадьбы у нас была вполне нормальная сексуальная жизнь. Ну, насколько я это могу представить. Ничего особенного, но… в основном, мне было хорошо. Никаких проблем. Вот когда она забеременела, с сексом разладилось. Ей часто было плохо, и мне хотелось ее холить и лелеять. Я решил, как уже сказал, что действительно люблю ее. Словно наваждение какое-то!

Марио сел на кровати и рассеянно потер больное запястье.

\- Когда Сюзи исполнилось два или три месяца, Сьюзан сказала, что доктор разрешил нам снова спать вместе. И тогда пелена рассеялась. С ней было легко, она мне нравилась, мы не действовали друг другу на нервы и все такое. Но в постели нам было просто нечего делать. Я мог лежать с ней рядом, обнимать, как Сюзи, укачивать. А больше мне ничего не хотелось. Зато ей хотелось, и я… – он сглотнул, – я пытался. Думал, что у нее есть право и все такое. Но… но… ничего не получалось. И я предложил решение: я содержу ее, она присматривает за домом и Сюзи или может снова летать, если хочет… а для Сюзи наймем няню… но мы остаемся просто друзьями. Боже, ты бы ее слышал. Не знаю, может, большинство женщин отреагировали бы так же. В конце концов, мы более или менее помирились. А потом мы упали, и она меня бросила. Наверное, не стоит ее за это винить. Я женился на ней по доброй воле. Я хотел быть хорошим мужем и… и отцом. То, что я предложил, показалось ей неприемлемым. Так что я не стал мешать ей, когда она решила уйти.

\- Она знала? – тихо спросил Томми. – Знала, что ты гей?

\- Не уверен. Она никогда про это не говорила. Официальным основанием для развода указали психическую жестокость. Я хотел забрать Сюзи, но ребенка такого возраста нельзя было разлучать с матерью. Я мог бы обратиться в суд, но побоялся, что ее ушлый адвокат что-нибудь на меня нароет. Если бы всплыла история о моей судимости или черном списке, меня бы не подпустили к собственному ребенку и на сотню миль. Я вышел из адвокатской конторы и несколько часов шатался по улицам, пытаясь успокоиться перед представлением. Но тем вечером мы упали. Я уже говорил: она подпортила лицо и вбила себе в голову, что я сделал это специально.

Томми вздрогнул, вспомнив находящие порой на Марио припадки необъяснимой жестокости.

\- Но ты же этого не делал?

Марио уронил лицо в ладони и приглушенно сказал:

\- Видит Бог, Том, я не знаю. Я даже не помню, как выходил на манеж. Доктор сказал, это из-за сотрясения. Помню, как Сью-Линн капала мне на мозги в конторе, и я ушел, потому что испугался, что ударю ее. Смутно помню, как надевал трико. А больше ничего – ни падения, ни скорой. Просто очнулся в больнице с толстенным гипсом на запястье. Поначалу вообще решил, что ослеп. Меня так накачали, что я не сообразил, что все лицо забинтовано. Но Сьюзан утверждала, будто я ей угрожал, и решила, что я пытался ее убить.

Марио замолчал, но на этот раз не пытался уйти от прикосновения.

\- Я сердился не на нее, – пробормотал он. – Просто злился, потому что так и знал, что не стоило мне на ней жениться. Но раз я смог уйти из конторы, чтобы не дать ей пощечину, зачем мне было делать что-то худшее? Ломать себе запястье так, что оно никогда толком не заживет, только чтобы ей отомстить? К тому же она мать моего ребенка. И я уж точно не хотел бы рисковать жизнью Лионеля. Исходя из всего этого, я не пытался ей навредить.

На секунду воцарилось молчание.

\- Не пытался же?

Только теперь Томми в полной мере осознал, через какой ад прошел Марио.

_Это я виноват. Это случилось потому, что я от него ушел._

Но тогда, казалось, не было другого выхода.

\- Томми, я точно знаю, что не устраивал это падение специально. Просто не мог вспомнить и испугался. Так что подписал все, что мне подсунули, и дал ей чек. Потом вышел из больницы, а дальше как в тумане. Очнулся на скамейке посреди какого-то парка в Далласе с пятнадцатью центами в кармане. Сначала хотел отправить телеграмму домой, попросить денег, а потом решил – да какого черта! Пошел в город, наткнулся на балаган, устроился туда работать и уехал с ними в Мексику. Остальное тебе известно.

\- Боже Всемилостивый, – прошептал Томми.

Но теперь он знал, что больше им ничто не помешает. Никогда. Он взял Марио за запястье.

\- Это было давно, Мэтт. Очень давно.

\- А тебе не кажется… что я обязан Сью-Линн? Что должен вернуться, присматривать за ней и ребенком?

Томми моргнул.

\- Так вот что тебя гложет?

\- Ага. Во всяком случае, частично.

\- Как по мне, – сказал Томми, – ты ей ничего не должен. Кроме, разве что, денег, а их будет нетрудно достать, учитывая, как у нас идут дела. Разумеется, ты должен помогать растить своего ребенка, но не более того.

Марио выдохнул.

\- Я так и знал. Просто пытался решить все сам и бегал по кругу, как белка в колесе. Вот поэтому я не звонил ей и не отвечал на письма. Я согласен содержать Сюзи. Сейчас у меня мало что есть, но если Сьюзан поведет себя разумно – а обычно так она и делает – кое-что наскребется. Пока я в состоянии работать, деньги не проблема. А после вчерашнего шоу я насчет этого больше не волнуюсь.

Спокойствие, с которым он это сказал, больше всяких убеждений доказало Томми, что процесс заживления все-таки потихоньку идет. А Марио тем временем продолжал:

\- Только после… после вчерашнего вечера… я точно знаю еще кое-что. Я помогу ей с Сюзи, но возвращаться к ней не буду. А то от меня мало что останется. Она сказала номер?

\- Она велела передать, что ее номер есть в телефонной книге, и что ты знаешь, где ее найти.

Марио невесело ухмыльнулся:

\- Черт. Она успела недурно меня изучить.

Он потянулся к телефону.

Томми ушел бриться. Он не намеревался подслушивать, но стены были тонкие, и он все равно слышал голос Марио – тихий и отчужденный.

\- Доброе утро. Я хотел бы услышать миссис Сьюзан Гарднер. Сьюзан? О, позови мамочку, милая.

Долгое молчание. Томми, за компанию вздрагивающий перед лицом испытания, предстоящего Марио, взял себя в руки. Они всегда говорили друг другу: «Я не могу падать за тебя». Это всегда было в основании их отношений, их стержнем. И теперь, более чем когда-либо, Томми не должен был вмешиваться. Теперь ничто из внешнего мира не могло им помешать.

Наконец, Марио снова заговорил:

\- Сью? Это Мэтт. Это Сюзи подходила к телефону? Боже, у нее такой взрослый голос! Нет, конечно, я не говорил ей, кто это. Она все равно не вспомнила бы.

Снова тишина.

\- Мне недавно передали. Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил… Да, знаю, дорогая. Долгая история. Шатался по стране… Да, конечно, поэтому и звоню. Да, давай сейчас, если ты не идешь в церковь…

Он отвернулся, прикрыл верхнюю часть трубки ладонью и позвал:

\- Том, Барт приедет за тобой на своей машине? Тогда я возьму Крайслер?

\- Конечно, бери.

\- Сейчас приеду. Как мне добраться до тебя? Да, найду. Нет, ты вовсе не обязана, дорогая. Позавтракаю в отеле… Хорошо. Буду через полчаса. Обними Сюзи за меня… Разумеется, с удовольствием с ней поговорю.

Томми включил воду на полный напор. Когда он вышел, Марио одевался. В легком летнем костюме, синей рубашке и при галстуке он выглядел совсем незнакомым.

\- Надо найти магазин и захватить пасхальный подарок для Сюзи, – рассеянно сказал он. – Какого-нибудь мягкого кролика…

\- Посмотри в сувенирном магазине при отеле.

\- Да, помню. Передавай Барту привет, – вдруг он хихикнул. – С любовью.

Взяв с тумбочки ключи от машины, Марио направился было к дверям, но развернулся и шагнул к Томми. Обнял его за плечи и мазнул губами по щеке – как не делал с тех пор, как Томми был подростком.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, Везунчик, – шепнул он и был таков.

На глаза Томми снова навернулись слезы. Марио не сказал этого. Возможно, никогда и не скажет. Но все-таки он имел в виду – _я люблю тебя_.

 

Завтракать Барт и Томми отправились в кафе, где проходили встречи клуба. Зал был наполнен подростками, мужчинами и женщинами всех возрастов и всех социальных слоев, а машины, припаркованные перед зданием, тоже поражали разнообразием: от старого разбитого MG, напомнившего Томми потрепанную машину Стеллы, до блестящих Альфа-Ромео, Порше и полудесятка Ягуаров. Разговоры шли, в основном, об автомобилях, и Томми то и дело выхватывал отдельные обрывки. Барт тоже слушал, потом глянул на часы и сказал:

\- Пойдем. Через пять минут начнут распределять номера.

Когда они шли к дверям, кто-то сзади окликнул:

\- Ты сегодня без Луизы?

Барт, не убавляя шага, ответил:

\- Ей не нравится заниматься расчетами.

На улице Томми поинтересовался:

\- Кто такая Луиза?

\- Моя жена. Студия обязала нас время от времени появляться вместе на публике, так что я приводил ее сюда пару раз. Только когда она узнала, что это не гонка, и ей придется быть штурманом и рассчитывать среднюю скорость, то очень огорчилась. Не пойми меня неправильно… из женщин выходят отличные пилоты, порой даже лучше мужчин. Но единственные числа, с которыми способна справиться Луиза – тридцать шесть, двадцать два, тридцать шесть[1].

Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Но ты же не паникуешь при виде цифр? Или тоже не в ладах с математикой?

\- Все, для чего не требуется логарифмическая линейка, – сказал Томми, и Барт хохотнул.

\- Отлично. Мы же не хотим вылететь из-за превышения скорости.

Это было первым сюрпризом дня. Томми все еще считал, что его ждет нечто похожее на гонки, но данные на старте инструкции поражали. Он сразу понял, что это совсем другой вид соревнований. Успех командной работы зависел от того, как быстро он обработает сложный маршрут и передаст сведения Барту – чтобы тот мог концентрироваться лишь на искусном ведении машины. Особенно удивляла необходимость сдерживать скорость до точно вычисленной величины, потому что за превышение отнималось больше очков, чем за позднее появление на контрольных точках. Томми вскоре обнаружил, что наслаждается процессом, и даже пытался вычислить внезапные контрольные точки, помимо основных – видимо, предназначение их заключалось в том, чтобы водители не мошенничали, срезая путь и сходя при этом с трассы. Позже Барт предложил ему сесть за руль. Для Томми такое было в новинку, но через пару минут отличные рефлексы взяли свое, и ему пришлось серьезно бороться с искушением увеличить скорость.

Впечатления такого рода он никогда бы не смог разделить с Марио. Для того машина была лишь средством перемещения из одного места в другое и обратно, а о технических характеристиках он не думал вовсе. Марио любил быструю езду, но лишь из свойственной ему нетерпеливости, а не для удовольствия.

Томми удивлялся, сколько облегчения и радости приносит дело приятное, нелегкое, но совсем не относящееся к полету – пусть требующее почти такой же сосредоточенности и навыков. Возможно, именно по этой причине Папаша Тони когда-то старался научить его играть в шахматы. Томми доводилось видеть, как Папаша и Анжело так погружались в происходящее на доске, что приходили в себя только за пять минут до сигнала к началу представления. К тому времени, как они добрались до последней контрольной точки, Томми с изумлением понял, что за целый день ни разу не подумал о проблемах Марио, Сью-Линн, телевизионной программе или тройном сальто.

Главный приз ушел команде на Порше – худой женщине и ее сыну-подростку – но Томми и Барт взяли один из трех утешительных призов: сертификат автосервиса, дающий владельцу право на бесплатные мойки, заправки и ремонты, не превышающие двадцати долларов. Барт глянул на адрес, пожал плечами и протянул сертификат Томми.

\- Нужен? Мою машину обслуживают в Северном Голливуде, делают все, чего я не могу сам. В этот автосервис я вряд ли когда-нибудь попаду.

\- Спасибо, нам пригодится, – Томми спрятал сертификат в бумажник.

Барт посмотрел на темнеющее небо.

\- Пойдем перекусим.

Остановки во время ралли были запрещены, и несмотря на поздний завтрак Томми успел проголодаться.

\- Будете ночевать в мотеле возле цирковой стоянки?

\- Наверное.

У него в кармане лежал ключ. Марио, не уверенный, сколько времени займет улаживание дел со Сьюзан, решил пока не освобождать номер.

\- То местечко с мексиканской кухней пойдет? – не очень уверенно осведомился Барт. – Слушай, я бы с удовольствием сводил тебя в приличное место, но…

Томми понял причину его колебаний. И груз, о котором он успел забыть, обрушился на него с новой силой. Хорошие рестораны предназначались для пар. Только явные бизнес-встречи позволяли двоим мужчинам вместе обедать в дорогом ресторане. А интересы Барта были хорошо известны студии, так что он – куда и с кем бы ни пошел – автоматически оказывался под подозрением.

\- Пойдет, конечно, – ответил Томми. – Я все равно неподобающе одет.

Барт, кажется, расслабился.

Когда они были штурманом и пилотом на ралли, на них все смотрели и не обращали ни малейшего внимания. И вдруг Томми вспомнил слова Марио в первый день в доме Сантелли.

_Если я тебя куда-нибудь с собой возьму, можно я буду представлять тебя своим младшим братом?_

Тогда Томми не понимал подоплеку этой просьбы.

_Господи, и так мне придется прожить всю жизнь? С оглядкой, боясь, что кто-нибудь поймет все неправильно? Или, точнее сказать, правильно…_

Но разве есть альтернатива? Выпендриваться, как Эдди Кено?

За ужином Барт сказал:

\- Если захочешь присоединиться к клубу, я могу помочь. Мне нужен штурман. Приходится время от времени брать Луизу, но мне требуется постоянный напарник. Который, как ты понимаешь, – он понизил голос, чтобы не услышали посторонние, – будет в курсе дела, кому я смогу доверять и не опасаться, что нечаянно не удержу маску. И… – он помолчал, потом добавил: – чьи наклонности не видны за версту.

Томми его понимал.

\- Да, конечно, я бы не против. Мы на днях говорили с Марио. Если будут деньги, куплю подходящую машину.

\- Я могу помочь достать подержанный MG, – сказал Барт. – Это тоже будет недешево, но без цента в кармане не останешься. Мэтт славный парень. Мне нравилось проводить с ним время, даже когда мы уже перестали спать… он ведь рассказал тебе?.. потому что с ним можно было спокойно показываться на людях. Я чувствую себя ужасным лицемером, когда так говорю, – сказал он с надрывом, – но от этого зависит моя работа. Я сыт по горло убогими ролями в убогих картинах. Мне нравится получать приличные деньги и жить на широкую ногу… так почему бы мне этого не делать.

\- Мне тоже, – сказал Томми. – Просто я считаю, что моя личная жизнь это только мое дело. Не вижу смысла вешать себе на лоб табличку «Я ГЕЙ», пусть даже так честнее. В смысле, есть более важные вещи. Я не спрашиваю других парней, чем они занимаются в постели.

Барт рассмеялся.

\- А я иногда спрашиваю.

Он снова выдал короткую многозначительную улыбку.

\- Хорошо, парень, я выдвину твою кандидатуру. У меня так и не получилось заинтересовать Мэтта машинами. Раньше я иногда гонял и как-то взял его с собой на свободный заезд. Держался он отлично, но удовольствия явно не получил.

\- Я как-то был в Ле-Мане, но это не мое. Скучно смотреть, как они наворачивают круг за кругом. Хотя мастерство нужно большое.

\- Да, я тоже не очень люблю кольцевые гонки. Как я уже упоминал, я дважды ездил с Тони Роджерсом на Милле Милья. Пересеченная местность – это да… Милле Милья, горный пробег.

\- Мне бы понравилось.

\- С этим ничто не сравнится. Ездить с Тони… я понимаю, что чувствовал Мэтт. Нужны особенные нервы, чтобы рыться в поисках бутерброда, когда твой партнер проходит слепой поворот на горной дороге на скорости сто шестьдесят, то вверх, то вниз. Я никогда не беспокоился, знал, что Тони удержит машину, что бы ни случилось, но это не всем дано. У нас была Лянча, никакого сравнения со всеми этими Мазерати и Феррари. Пришли четырнадцатыми. И все равно это была хорошая гонка, учитывая все обстоятельства. Мы обогнали все Лянчи и некоторые Ягуары. Через год я купил Феррари, но мы прокололи шину на первой же сотне миль, а потом полетела тормозная колодка. Не повезло. В том году первое место взял какой-то Феррари.

\- Тебе не хватает автоспорта?

Барт пожал плечами.

\- Я смог уйти. Настоящие гонщики погибают на трассе. Я как-то спросил одного скрипача, смог бы он бросить игру. Он ответил, что перестанет играть, только если ему отрежут обе руки. Я таким никогда не был. А Тони был. Мне нравятся гонки, но когда я оказался перед выбором, то понял, что перестану гонять точно так же, как почти перестал бы есть, если это требуется для роли.

Спустя минуту он добавил:

\- Наверное, потому меня и привлекает фильм про Парриша. Зная Тони и Мэтта, я понимаю, что им двигало. Он должен был летать, а когда не смог, то просто потерял смысл жизни. Мэтт точно такой же. Если бы он так же зациклился на балете, был бы вторым Нижинским. Но танцы не стали для него жизнью. А полет, судя по всему, стал.

Томми почувствовал, как перехватило горло. Он никогда не подозревал, что Барт способен на столь глубокое понимание. Воистину, не следует судить людей по первому впечатлению.

\- А для тебя жизнь это актерская игра? – спросил он, наконец.

\- Наверное, – криво усмехнулся Барт. – Я даже на этой курице Ланарт женился. Серьезная такая жертва во имя искусства.

У Томми появились смутные догадки насчет того, где Марио нахватался своих иронически-равнодушных замашек. Барт преувеличивал, но доля горькой честности в его словах была, так что Томми осмелился спросить:

\- Твоя жена знает? В смысле, ее заботит, что ты гей?

\- Знает ли? Разумеется, – ответил Барт. – Я бы не стал обманывать женщину, которую беру в жены. Если бы просто с ней встречался, тогда, возможно, да, но брак – это слишком серьезно. Наверное, студия поставила Джуди перед фактом так же, как и меня. Знаешь, Луиза Ланарт это псевдоним, на самом деле ее зовут Джудит Коэн. Насколько я знаю, любовные интересы в ее жизнь вообще не входят… теплые отношения у нее только с ее сиамскими кошками. Женщине в таком бизнесе тяжело. Наверное, ей пришлось переспать не с теми мужчинами, прежде чем оказаться там, где она сейчас, и это ей аукнулось. Ей тоже приходится притворяться. И она не лесбиянка… возможно, если бы была, все стало бы проще. Думаю, ей так же нельзя признаваться во фригидности, как мне – что я предпочитаю мужчин. Они сказали, что, если я и Джуди поженимся, ей не придется встречаться с другими мужчинами, а мне – заводить якобы романтические связи по пять раз в месяц. И разумеется, я ничего от нее не требую. Так что на публике мы изображаем преданную парочку, и в студии думают, что замужество за симпатичным парнем делает ее сексуальнее, что благотворно влияет на кассовые сборы. По мне, в этом отношении ей помощь не нужна.

\- Я видел ее пару раз в фильмах. По-моему, она очень красивая.

\- О да, что верно, то верно. Хотя не то чтобы я был ценителем, – критически заметил Барт. – Знаешь, всегда завидовал геям, которые могут спать и с женщинами. Я знаю, что Мэтт может. А ты?

\- Да, конечно. Впрочем, мне нет до этого дела. Больше нет.

\- А вот я не могу и никогда не мог. Ты ведь уже достиг возраста согласия?

\- Черт возьми, я служил четыре года!

\- Наверное, рыжие кудряшки виноваты. Или веснушки. С виду ты весь из себя типичный американский мальчишка. А Мэтта всегда тянуло на неопытных юнцов. Сколько тебе было, когда он тебя оприходовал? Лет десять?

На этот раз Томми оскорбился всерьез.

\- Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, на что соглашаюсь. К тому же, – прибавил он, яро защищая Марио, – чтоб ты знал, если кто кого и соблазнил, то я его, а не наоборот. Я сам залез к нему в постель.

\- Ну, могу побиться об заклад, он уж не поскупился на намеки, что с удовольствием тебя там встретит, – со смехом сказал Барт. – Он был малолеткой, когда мы впервые переспали. Боже, ты бы видел его тогда! Хотя он, конечно, и сейчас далеко не урод. Он чудесно летал вчера, правда? Как он вообще, Том?

\- Скрести пальцы, – сказал Томми. – По-моему, он снова в порядке.

\- Слава Богу. Для фильма о Паррише он нужен нам в хорошей форме, – Барт отодвинул тарелку. – Ладно, пойдем отсюда. Заедем ко мне выпить? Покажу фотографии Тони и меня в Феррари.

Снова оказавшись за рулем MG, Томми разгонялся на пустынных трассах, напряжение то нарастало, то уходило, а присутствие Барта рядом ощущалось как никогда остро. Он понимал, что происходит, и не противился. Только коротко спросил, когда они остановились возле дома.

\- Что насчет твоей жены?

\- У нее свои комнаты на втором этаже, и мы никогда не обращаем внимание на гостей друг друга. В любом случае она уехала на Пасху к друзьям в Акапулько.

В большой комнате в задней части дома Барт хранил десятки фотографий: Лянча, Феррари, снимки, подписанные известными на весь мир гонщиками. Была там и фотография Марио и Барта в балетной школе – оба в черных водолазках и серых трико. Этот снимок Томми изучал с комком в горле. Он никогда не знал Марио таким юным.

Вдруг Барт резко отодвинул фотографии в сторону, приобнял Томми и осторожно, на пробу, погладил.

\- Ммм?

Такой поворот не стал для Томми неожиданностью. Барт вел к этому – мягко, но настойчиво – с самой первой их встречи. И своим визитом Томми выразил как минимум молчаливое согласие. Весь этот день – с его напряжением и азартом соревнования – был своеобразной прелюдией. Весь этот день они заводили друг друга взглядами, прикосновениями, каждым словом. И сейчас Томми вздрагивал от возбуждения, разжигаемого энергией Барта, его видом, его грациозностью, его горячим дыханием на своей щеке.

\- Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя, – тихо проговорил Барт ему на ухо, – и я видел, как ты на меня смотришь. Идем в постель.

Томми не отодвинулся ни на дюйм, но Барт ощутил его неуверенность.

\- В чем дело? Ты не наивен… ты отлично знал, чего я хочу.

\- Да, – пробормотал Томми. – Просто…

Он и сам не знал, что собирается сказать, пока не услышал собственные слова.

\- Мне неудобно делать такие вещи за спиной Марио, вот и все.

Барт положил руки ему на плечи и мягко развернул.

\- Послушай, Том. Ты знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую, так что можешь решить, будто я сочиняю все это, чтобы затащить тебя в кровать. Я знаю, что ты испытываешь к Мэтту. Я знаю, что ты его любишь. Это и слепому ясно. Я не смогу встать между вами. Среди наших такие отношения – редкость. Черт, такие отношения и в браке нечасто встретишь. Когда двое любят друг друга, заботятся друг о друге, остаются друзьями и партнерами даже вне постели. Ваши чувства это нечто особенное, люди мечтают о таких – и далеко не только гомосексуалы. Это редко встречается. Я думал, что такое было у меня с Тони Роджерсом. Но ошибался.

На секунду на лице его мелькнула горечь.

\- Но есть одна вещь, которая с такими… отношениями не проходит. Ты не можешь притвориться, будто они то, чем не являются. Они не равноценны браку.

\- Да знаю я, – Томми, смущенный, отвернулся.

\- Правда? Я не уверен. Все эти тревоги о честности и целомудрии… они для подростков, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло, и для мам и пап, растящих детишек. С мужчинами это не работает. С женщинами – возможно, я не знаю. Но для мужчин такое ничем хорошим не кончается. Если вы пытаетесь изображать беззаветную преданность, больше ни на кого не смотреть и закатывать сцены ревности, то закончите тем, что друг друга возненавидите. Я знаю, потому что сам сел в такую лужу. Нельзя принадлежать друг другу в этом смысле. Ты являешься его собственностью не больше, чем он – твоей. Я хочу тебя. Все просто. Ты правда думаешь, что от Мэтта убудет? В конце концов, я тоже его друг, и я его люблю. Но что это меняет?

И внезапно до Томми дошла логика его слов. Он без четкого осознания понимал, что должен держаться подальше от дел Марио со Сью-Линн. Это было частью того, что они всегда знали.

_Я не могу падать за тебя._

Теперь Томми понимал, что не имело бы значения, если бы Марио в самом деле взял Джека Чандлера в постель… Вернее, это имело бы ровно столько значения, сколько значило для самого мальчика. А для мальчика это означало бы немало, и в конечном итоге, решил Томми, потому Марио этого и не сделал. Но, так или иначе, это нисколько не затронуло бы их с Марио отношений. Совершенно ничего – теперь Томми знал точно – не могло встать между ними. Секс был лишь частью целого – важной, разумеется, но без каких-либо привязок к супружеской верности. Верность не имела к тому, что между ними происходило, ровно никакого отношения.

Он был взрослым, и больше не было причин согласовывать свои нужды и желания с Марио.

Барт сидел тихо, позволяя ему все обдумать, не склоняя к решению ни словом, ни касанием. И все-таки Томми чувствовал, что Барт одинок, что несмотря на всю свою огромную славу – или, возможно, как раз из-за нее – он в каком-то смысле куда менее свободен, чем Томми. Слишком мало было людей, которым он мог довериться.

Разумеется, эротическая тяга имела место. Но это было также искреннее предложение дружбы, доверия, взаимной симпатии.

Томми повернулся и со смехом обнял Барта. И хотя это была не его инициатива, он смутно ощущал, что происходящее, помимо внешних мотивов, ознаменовывает взросление, объявление себя независимым – даже от той любви, которая, как он знал, навсегда останется самой важной в его жизни.

\- Конечно, – сказал он, притягивая Барта ближе. – Идем в постель.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

 

1 Те же 90-60-90, только в дюймах.

 

 

ГЛАВА 12

 

 Барт отвез его в мотель очень рано. Когда они подъехали к зданию, Томми увидел свою машину. Что ж, по крайней мере, Марио уже вернулся. Барт наклонился к Томми, но было уже светло, и на большее он не решился.

\- Приеду на урок через пару дней. Передавай Марио привет.

Томми бесшумно открыл дверь своим ключом, не желая будить Марио. Не то чтобы его волновало, что тот узнает о ночных событиях – рано или поздно Томми намеревался все ему рассказать – но Марио неважно спал в последнее время. Однако прямо за дверью Томми с размаху налетел на какую-то вещь, которой вчера там не было. Когда глаза его привыкли к полумраку, он обнаружил, что перед ним стоит раскладушка, а на ней спит очень маленькая девочка с темной копной кудряшек на голове. Под боком у девочки лежала желтая плюшевая утка.

\- Не волнуйся, – сказал Марио. – Она не проснется. Когда дети этого возраста крепко спят, можно разыгрывать Геттисбергскую битву под кроватью, они и не шелохнутся.

Томми осторожно обошел раскладушку.

\- Подозреваю, что это Сюзи, но как она здесь оказалась?

Как следует разглядеть лицо Марио в темноте он не мог.

\- После некоторой преамбулы выяснилось, что этого Сьюзан и хочет. Кажется, она снова собирается замуж, и я согласился избавить ее от обузы. Насовсем. Она позвонила своему юристу, и я убедился, что она подписала все бумаги – чтобы уж точно больше не передумала. Похоже, они переживают не самые лучшие времена, – добавил он с отстраненным сочувствием. – Сьюзан была в том же платье, которое я купил ей в год нашей свадьбы. А белье Сюзи выглядит так, будто его пожертвовала Армия спасения.

Томми моргнул, все еще не до конца осознавая ситуацию.

\- Что ты будешь с ней делать?

\- Без понятия, – ответил Марио. – Но я не собирался оставлять ее с человеком, которому она не нужна. Не понимаю я Сьюзан. Сомневаюсь, что захотел бы жить с тем, кто отказывается терпеть рядом моего ребенка. Но Сьюзан, по-моему, до смерти боялась, что этот тип от нее сбежит, если я не соглашусь забрать Сюзи. Ты не против, если она побудет здесь, пока я не решу, как с ней поступить?

Томми покачал головой, и Марио вздохнул.

\- Наверное, свяжусь с Лисс. Мне это очень не нравится, но сам я ребенка не подниму.

В комнате светлело, девочка распахнула глаза, села и огляделась.

\- Мамочка?

\- Мамочки здесь нет, Сюзи, – ласково проговорил Марио. – Помнишь, я рассказывал, что теперь ты поживешь с Бэббу и бабушкой Лулу?

\- А…

Девочка замолчала, и Томми задался вопросом, не станет ли она плакать и звать маму. Она не стала.

\- А я буду ходить в мой садик?

\- Не в тот, что раньше. Он слишком далеко от бабушки Лулу. Когда ты немного подрастешь, я найду тебе другой садик.

\- Я уже подросла, – заявила Сюзи. – Мне пять лет. Бэббу, я в туалет хочу.

\- Сюда, Сюзи. Справишься сама?

\- Конечно, – с достоинством заявила она и сунула палец в рот. – Расстегни мне пижаму. Пуговицы тугие.

Марио ловко расстегнул пуговицы. Пижама была выцветшая, явно тесная и оставила у девочки розовый след на животе. Поддерживая ее обеими руками, Сюзи пошлепала в туалет.

\- Она такая самостоятельная, что я волнуюсь, – тихо сказал Марио, проводив дочку взглядом. – Наверное, ее надолго оставляли одну.

\- Может, она просто сообразительная, – предположил Томми.

Из туалета Сюзи вернулась совсем голенькая, с пижамой, перекинутой через плечо.

\- Хочу ванну. Я не принимала ванну вчера вечером.

\- Сюзи, у меня сейчас нет времени набирать тебе ванну.

\- Я сама могу набрать себе ванну, – презрительно сказала она. – Я не ребенок! Бэббу, можно мне открыть этот маленький кусочек мыла?

Девочка набрала себе ванну – Марио, незаметно следивший за ней из дверного проема, доложил, что она даже проверила воду локтем, прежде чем залезать – и вскоре они услышали, как Сюзи плещется, серьезно объясняя утке, почему той нельзя присоединиться.

\- Твои красивые новые перья совсем промокнут.

Вымытая и одетая в чистое, но слишком короткое и тесное платье, Сюзи вышла из ванной, уселась Марио на колени и потребовала, чтобы ее причесали. Однако на попытку вплести в волосы ленту девочка раскапризничалась, с надутым видом вырвала ленту и бросила ее на пол.

\- Может, тетя Стелла тебя заплетет, когда мы пойдем завтракать? – предложил Марио.

Диверсия сработала.

\- Тетя Стелла это кто?

\- Жена твоего дяди Джонни.

До этого момента Сюзи полностью игнорировала Томми, но сейчас повернулась к нему и спросила:

\- Ты мой дядя Джонни?

Томми хихикнул. У него сложилось забавное впечатление, будто они с Марио решили создать семью.

\- Нет, милая. Я твой дядя Томми. Мэтт, Стелла и Джок ее видели?

\- Нет, я поздно ее привез. Пойду постучусь к ним, сообщу новости.

Марио предложил встретиться в кафе за завтраком, но пока он одевался, Стелла, все еще в ночной рубашке, появилась в дверях. Быстро глянув на Сюзи, она сказала Томми:

\- Разве она не прелесть?

Но хотя Томми почти ожидал, что Стелла схватит девочку и покроет поцелуями – как часто делала с сыном Лисс – она только улыбалась.

\- Сюзи? Твой папа сказал, что я могу помочь тебе заплести волосы. Если ты принесешь мне ленту, я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

Говорила Стелла – как заметил Томми – так, будто Сюзи была с ней одного возраста, на равных.

Сюзи протянула ей розовую ленту.

\- Это моя самая красивая лента, – пояснила она. – Мама сняла ее с коробки шоколадок, которую принес ей ее парень. А Бэббу все только запутывает. Мужчины не умеют заплетать ленты, да, тетя Стелла?

Стелла прикусила губу, скрывая улыбку, но серьезно сказала, что это смотря какой мужчина. Встав на колени перед Сюзи, она умело соорудила из ленты бант.

\- Посмотри в зеркало.

Чтобы заглянуть в зеркало, Сюзи пришлось вскарабкаться на кровать.

\- Так хорошо, – сказала она, поглаживая бант. – Спасибо, тетя Стелла.

\- Пожалуйста, Сюзи. Как тебя зовут полностью?

\- Сьюзан Лисса Гарднер, – четко выговорила девочка. – Мамочку зовут Сьюзан, и у меня есть тетя Лисса. Ты знаешь мою тетю Лиссу? У нее есть маленькие девочки или мальчики?

\- У нее есть мальчик Дэйви, он старше тебя, – сказала Стелла. – И девочка примерно твоего возраста, Клео.

\- По-моему, мы с мамочкой ее видели, – нахмурилась Сюзи, вспоминая. – У нее была Тряпичная Энни, и она разрешила мне с ней поиграть. И тетя Лисса сказала, что я похожа на Клео, но я совсем на нее не похожа, она выше, и у нее волосы в хвостиках. Тетя Стелла, а у тебя есть дети?

\- Нет, дорогая, ни одного.

\- Почему? Ты не любишь маленьких девочек? Мамочка не любит. Она так юристу сказала, из-за этого и разрешила мне жить с Бэббу.

Стелла вздрогнула, и Сюзи спросила:

\- Ты тоже не любишь маленьких девочек?

Быстро отвернувшись, Стелла сказала нетвердым голосом:

\- Я очень люблю маленьких девочек. И маленьких мальчиков тоже. Но, наверное, Бог не хочет, чтобы они у меня были.

\- Очень невежливо со стороны Бога, – серьезно попеняла Сюзи.

Стелла выдавила из себя смех и позвала в сторону ванной:

\- Мэтт, я похищаю твою дочь! Сюзи, хочешь пойти со мной и помочь мне одеться? А потом сходим на завтрак.

\- Конечно.

Уверенно всунув ладошку в ладонь Стеллы, Сюзи ушла с ней. Томми отправился в ванную к Марио и принялся смотреть, как тот бреется.

\- Она умная, – сказал Марио. – На редкость умная. Я же говорил.

\- Она действительно много чего замечает. Она знает, что Сью-Линн ее не любит… ты слышал?

\- Слышал. Но помочь, боюсь, ничем не смогу.

\- Я думаю, она все-таки твоя, раз такая умная. Потому что Сью-Линн умной не назовешь. И она выглядит точь-в-точь как Тесса в том же возрасте.

\- Да моя она, моя. У нее фамильные брови и этот забавный кривоватый зуб сбоку – у Лисс и Тессы тоже такой был. Она Сантелли, это точно. Впрочем, уже без разницы. Теперь она все равно моя.

В кафе Сюзи настояла на том, чтобы сесть рядом со Стеллой, и заказала себе блинчики.

\- А ей не следует, – пробормотал Марио, – ну, кашу там есть, апельсиновый сок или что-нибудь в этом роде?

Стелла хмыкнула.

\- Пусть пока развлекается. Вот когда все устроишь, тогда и будешь заботиться о здоровом питании. У Лу она не забалует.

Марио вздохнул.

\- Вот насчет Лу я не уверен. Она слишком стара, чтобы воспитывать еще одного ребенка, даже если бы я захотел… и она сама захотела. Томми, я возьму завтра машину и съезжу с Сюзи в Сан-Франциско? Вечером позвоню Лисс, договорюсь.

Он снова тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ее и так изрядно помотало… Детский сад, няньки… Но я не знаю, какой у меня выбор. Сюзи, хочешь жить с тетей Лисс и двоюродными братиком и сестричкой?

\- Я хочу жить с тобой, Бэббу, – насупилась Сюзи. – С тетей Стеллой и бабушкой Лулу.

\- Кажется, кое у кого своя точка зрения, – заметил Джонни. – Мэтт, а что насчет интерната, куда Анжело отправлял Тессу, когда ездил в тур? Ей года три было.

Марио задумчиво кивнул.

\- Можно будет спросить Анжело, что это за место. И нравилось ли там Тессе.

\- Тесса ненавидела интернат! – вспыхнула Стелла. – Ты что, всерьез решил сплавить туда такую крошку?

Марио покачал головой.

\- Стел, мне она тоже кажется слишком маленькой. Но летом мне надо быть на гастролях. Я не могу присматривать за ребенком, живя на сундуках. Если ты думаешь, что лучше отдать ее Лисс…

\- Ах нет, Мэтт.

Сюзи вскарабкалась Стелле на колени, и та обняла ее, будто защищая.

\- Считаешь, сможешь так легко ее у меня забрать? Ты же знаешь, как я хотела… как я молилась…

Голос ее прервался. Стелла крепко стиснула Сюзи, белокурые пряди смешались с темными кудряшками.

\- Пожалуйста, Мэтт, – сказала она, не поднимая головы. – Пожалуйста.

Марио, нахмурившись, глянул на Джонни.

\- Стел, ты имеешь в виду… Я даже не знаю. Джонни, как ты…

Джонни потянулся к Стелле, но рука его легла на Сюзи, и он потрепал девочку по спине.

\- Мэтт, как по мне, если Стелла чего-то хочет, она это получит.

И уверенно добавил:

\- Все равно, судя по тому, что ты говоришь, эта маленькая красотка больше никому не нужна.

\- Боже, Джон, я вовсе не говорю, что она мне не нужна, – озабоченно возразил Марио, но Стелла его перебила.

\- Я знаю, что ты бы хотел ее оставить, Мэтт. А кто бы не хотел? Но… клянусь, я буду обращаться с ней как с собственной… собственной…

Она смолкла и принялась яростно моргать и сглатывать, по-прежнему прижимая Сюзи к груди.

Марио протяжно выдохнул.

\- Стел, если ты действительно…

\- Господи, Мэтт, да…

\- Но ты же не собираешься бросать полет? В смысле…

Стелла вскинула голову.

\- Нет, не собираюсь и не брошу. Но оставлять ее с Люсией я тоже не хочу. Я люблю Люсию, но вряд ли она подходящий человек, чтобы воспитывать… воспитывать такую малышку. Ты сам сказала, что она слишком стара. И Тесса такая тихая… и мрачная. Я не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок рос таким. Я хочу, чтобы она была со мной, даже если мне придется брать ее в дорогу. Я хочу, чтобы она была веселая, счастливая, много смеялась и всегда знала, что ее кто-то любит…

Голос снова ее предал.

Марио вздохнул – на этот раз с облегчением – и улыбнулся.

\- Благослови тебя Господь, Стел. Об этом я и беспокоился – что придется оставлять ее с Лу. Ладно, Стел. Вырастим ее как Сантелли, – он рассмеялся. – Даже фамилию менять не придется.

Стелла схватила Сюзи и принялась укачивать ее, плача и смеясь одновременно.

\- О Мэтт, спасибо тебе, спасибо… Дорогая, ты хочешь быть доченькой тети Стеллы?

Сюзи села у нее на коленях и положила ладошки Стелле на щеки.

\- Не плачь, – строго сказала она. – Немедленно перестань, тетя Стелла. Большие девочки не плачут.

Люсия обрадовалась Сюзи, но Томми не был уверен, нравится ли ей сам ребенок или тот факт, что в семье Сантелли появилась внучка. Что касается Стеллы, Томми никогда не видел ее такой веселой и довольной. Отказавшись от услуг приходящей няни, она договорилась с Тессой, что та будет сидеть с Сюзи после школы, и даже предложила ей платить, но Анжело запретил, настояв, что это просто семейная обязанность. Тесса отреагировала на Сюзи, как на новую куклу, и нещадно ее баловала, так что Стелле пришлось твердо сказать ей, что Сюзи должна получать не все, что хочет, а только хорошее и полезное.

Через несколько дней после того, как они привезли девочку домой, Стелла спустилась вниз уже одетая, ведя за собой Сюзи. Люсия подняла брови: прежде Стелла редко поднималась с постели раньше полудня. Усадив Сюзи за стол, Стелла принесла ей тарелку хлопьев из кухни и принялась нарезать туда банан.

\- Что это вы, девочки, рано вскочили? – спросил Джонни.

\- Хочу съездить в город, купить Сюзи одежду, – ответила Стелла. – У нее буквально ни тряпочки нет. Пальцы из туфель торчат, маечкам и трусам место на помойке, а платья такие короткие, что выглядят неприлично даже на девочке ее возраста! Честное слово, мне ее в магазин вести стыдно!

Марио, фыркнув, полез за бумажником.

\- Купи ей все, что надо, Стел. Сколько?

\- Нет, подожди… ни к чему это, – запротестовал Джонни. – Раз уж мы в ответе за ребенка, то и одежду ей сами достанем. Убирай свои деньги.

И когда Стелла вышла налить Сюзи еще молока, он тихо, но твердо сказал:

\- Ладно тебе, Мэтт. Разве не видишь, как Стел изменилась? Я сам обо всем позабочусь. Пусть знает, что я все время на ее стороне!

Когда Стелла принялась намазывать маслом тост для Сюзи, Люсия решительно заявила:

\- Нет смысла покупать ей много одежды. Я уже выкроила три платья и пальто. И ей понадобится платье ходить в церковь. Съезди в текстильный магазин, я дам тебе список, что купить.

Стелла благодарно улыбнулась.

\- Я вспоминаю свой первый год здесь. Вы перешили для меня пальто Лисс. И сделали несколько платьев. У меня в жизни не было таких красивых платьев.

Люсия со смехом потрепала ее по руке.

\- На тебе были обноски не лучше, чем на Сюзи, верно, дорогая?

\- Я помню. У меня даже бюстгальтера не было, и вы отдали мне те, которые стали малы Лисс, – потянувшись, она прижалась щекой к щеке свекрови. – Вы всегда были так добры ко мне, Лу.

Марио улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, Лу, у тебя хватает недостатков, но в уклонении от дел милости телесной тебя не уличишь. Ты всегда готова питать алчущих и одевать нагих.

\- Стараюсь, – согласилась Люсия, с улыбкой глядя на Сюзи. – Хотя, надо признать, одних одевать веселее, чем других. Сюзи идет розовый, но буквально все маленькие девочки носят розовое. Я шила для Тессы и Клео Марии розовую одежду, пока меня от нее не затошнило. Купи ей прямую красную юбку и ярко-красную кофту, Стелла. И еще она будет прекрасно смотреться в бледно-желтом, как ты считаешь? А на следующее лето я сделаю ей платье для Первого Причастия.

Слушая все это, Томми вспомнил вечер, когда Люсия суетилась над ним с кремом от ожогов, и то, что рассказывала о ней Клео. Трудно было сказать, что Люсия Сантелли лишена материнского инстинкта. Почему же она оказалась неспособна воспитать собственных детей?

 

Утро Марио и Томми провели на аппарате – надо было заменить несколько тросов. Потом настало время урока для мальчиков. Марио объяснял Бобби Мередиту новый трюк, когда в зал вошел Барт Ридер. Томми помахал ему, жестом показав снять обувь и бросить в ящик. Глядя, как раскачивается Бобби, Томми вспоминал собственные первые дни на аппарате.

Нахмурившись, Марио велел Бобби спуститься и сказал:

\- Послушай, Боб, ты уловил идею. Но выглядишь не ахти. Полет – это не только соревнование в силе. Вольтижер должен быть грациозным. Красивым.

\- Как танцор в балете? – спросил старший, Фил Лэски.

\- Да, – подтвердил Марио. – Именно так.

Бобби сморщил нос.

\- Да ну, в балете по большей части педики. Не уверен, что хочу быть на них похожим.

Барт Ридер, слушавший разговор, рассмеялся.

\- Я тоже так когда-то думал. Когда я учился в колледже… о да, я там действительно учился, хотя с того времени и прошла целая вечность… Так вот, к нашему отвращению, вести у нас физкультуру наняли известного танцора. Он должен был преподавать нам общую физическую подготовку, гимнастику и – о ужас! – балет. И некоторые из начинающих футболистов – к которым я в те непросвещенные дни относил и себя – разделяли твое мнение. Мы решили собраться вместе и показать этому прославленному педику, что думаем о его намерении заставить нас, альфа-самцов, танцевать балет, как девчонок. Так или иначе, Джеймс Тей… вы же слышали о Джеймсе Тее? Его называли американским Нижинским. Так вот, Тей об этом узнал и на первом же уроке предложил всем подойти по одному и пожать ему руку. Первый парень был громилой, эдаким полузащитником – плечи как у быка. По нему прямо видно было, что он готов раскрошить Тею пальцы. Так вот, он вышел, протянул руку, а в следующую секунду уже вопил на полу. И так, одного за другим, Тей уложил целый класс. Даже тех последних, которые почувствовали неладное и бросились на него вчетвером. И пока мы – и я тоже, надо признать – позорно валялись на полу, потирая отбитые задницы, он отряхнул руки и очень вежливо сказал:

\- Джентльмены, на этом сегодняшний урок окончен. Завтра жду вас в трико и подходящей для танцев обуви.

Мальчики, неловко хихикая, переглянулись.

\- И вы пришли? – спросил, наконец, Карл.

\- Пришел. На самом деле именно после этого я решил поддерживать форму танцами, а не футболом. Нагрузка больше, и танцы лучше формируют мускулатуру. К тому же, сами подумайте, много ли людей продолжают играть в футбол после колледжа?

Фил Лэски смотрел большими глазами.

\- Вы учились танцевать балет, мистер Ридер?

\- Разумеется. Всякий, кому необходимо знать, как двигаться – а я выступал на сцене – должен учиться танцевать.

\- Но в вас нет ничего бабского, – с искренним удивлением сказал он, смерив взглядом мускулистые плечи Ридера и стройную фигуру Марио, чьи запястья и руки, однако, напоминали стальные тросы.

Карл Мередит продолжал сомневаться.

\- Мой отец бы взбесился, если бы Боб и я начали брать уроки балета. Он говорит, что в балете полно гомиков, и всякий приличный парень, который туда пойдет… Не обижайтесь, мистер Ридер, я просто передаю слова отца. Я-то знаю, вы, парни, нормальные. Но в балете действительно много голубых? Они к вам не пристают?

\- Нет, – с иронией ответил Барт. – Лично ко мне никогда не приставали.

Марио заговорил, и Томми задался вопросом, замечают ли мальчишки, как трудно ему держать себя в руках.

\- Я беру уроки балета всю жизнь и ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то приставал к детям.

\- А мне страшновато, что скажут люди, – робко, но серьезно вставил Бобби. – Боюсь репутации, которая у меня сложится.

-Со мной такое было, – сказал Томми. – Я вырос с цирком и иногда выступал в воздушном балете. В парике и девчачьем костюме. Пока я был маленьким, то никогда об этом не задумывался. А потом меня начали дразнить приятели. Я огорчился и струсил. Боялся, что люди подумают, будто я голубой.

\- Ты? Голубой? Ну и чушь! – воскликнул Бобби. – Ты же был сержантом в армии! Но ты больше не переодевался в девчонку?

\- Переодевался. Мне пришлось. У нас было представление. Мэтт все-таки втолковал мне, что надо либо делать свое дело и не вестись на пересуды, либо искать другую работу.

Он улыбнулся Марио поверх голов мальчиков.

\- Наверное, я слишком сильно беспокоюсь, что обо мне подумают, – выговорил Бобби. – Вряд ли бы я так смог.

\- Но если люди считают тебя голубым, – сказал Карл, – то какая разница? Я имею в виду, что, если люди вобьют себе в головы, что ты гомик, разве они дадут тебе возможность оправдаться? В моей школе нам все время твердят, что мы должны приспосабливаться к обществу. Разве это не значит заботиться о том, что о тебе говорят?

Марио задумчиво кивнул.

\- В этом что-то есть. Ты – это то, кем ты являешься, и то, как о тебе думают или говорят. У меня нет ответов, Карл. Возможно, их и не существует. Быть может, каждый должен решить это для себя и поступать так, как считает нужным. Мне в этом смысле повезло. Я вырос в цирковой семье, и мы все равно были другие… что бы мы ни делали, люди считали нас иными, не такими, как все.

Он тряхнул головой, не давая себе отвлечься.

\- Я имею в виду, что каждый должен сам решить, насколько он может отличаться от других, по-прежнему более или менее ладя с окружающими. И мы не выясним этого пустой болтовней. Бобби, я говорил, что надо быть изящным. Посмотри на любого хорошего пловца или теннисиста. Посмотри, как экономны они в движениях, собранны, ничего лишнего, ничего ненужного. Почему утка выглядит неуклюжей, а фламинго – грациозным? Съезди в зоопарк и последи за животными, присмотрись, как они двигаются. Вот…

Он взял Бобби за руки и развел их в стороны.

\- Дело не в том, чтобы пытаться выглядеть тааааким изящным, – последние слова Марио пропел фальцетом, вызвав у мальчишек смешки. – В вялом запястье нет ничего красивого. Нам нужна сильная линия. Как у летящей птицы или самолета… Обтекаемая аэродинамическая форма. Ты придаешь телу обтекаемость. Нарушь эту линию и получишь меньше силы, меньше эффективности. Да и вид будет уже не тот.

\- Я читал в одной книге по архитектуре и промышленному дизайну, – сказал Карл к всеобщему удивлению, – что форма следует за функцией.

\- Совершенно верно. Так оно и есть. Хорошо, смотрите, как я выпрямлен в поясе, даже когда наклоняюсь кувыркнуться через перекладину.

Марио взобрался по веревочной лестнице, раскачался и, двигаясь с текучей гибкостью, продемонстрировал кувырок – плавный, гладкий, очень собранный. Через несколько минут он, прямой, как стрела, нырнул в сетку и приземлился в нее, свернувшись плотным клубком. Мальчишки ахнули. Томми, и сам наблюдающий с восхищением – сколько он ни смотрел, как Марио летает, каждый раз испытывал восторг и зависть, будто впервые – услышал, как Клэй говорит:

\- У тебя это так легко получается.

Марио, улыбнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Все дело в практике. Старайся как следует, и однажды у тебя все выйдет. Ладно, ребята, на сегодня хватит. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

\- Вы с мистером Ридером будете летать? – робко спросил Фил Лэски. – Можно нам посмотреть?

Барт, оглядев их просительные лица, пожал плечами.

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- Только сидите тихо, – предостерег Марио. – Будете шуметь и баловаться, выставлю. Клэй, не переодевайся пока. Поднимешься на мостик и подержишь для нас стропы.

Клэй буквально просиял. Он все-таки пошел с друзьями в раздевалку – за компанию, но уже держался чуть отстраненно. Он был Сантелли, член семьи, серьезный гимнаст, тренирующийся, чтобы однажды заняться семейным делом.

Марио и Томми, стоя у подножия аппарата, смотрели мальчишкам вслед.

\- Очаровательные дети, – пробормотал Барт. – Симпатичные. Наверное, все дело в том, как они двигаются.

\- Знаю, – кивнул Марио. – Мне тоже нет дела до смазливых мордашек. Вот тела я замечаю.

\- А кто бы сомневался, – подтрунил Барт, но Марио покачал головой.

\- Я не о том. Я про движения, телесное совершенство.

\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Этот вид красоты я, пожалуй, способен оценить даже в женщинах.

\- Посмотри на Стеллу, например, – согласился Марио. – Ее даже хорошенькой не назовешь, худая, костлявая. Но Боже мой, когда она летает, мне кажется, что я в жизни такой красоты не видел.

\- Я заметил. Когда смотрел «Полеты во сне». Если бы не знал наверняка, решил бы, что вы любовники. Судя по тому, как вы двигаетесь вместе.

Марио смотрел в пространство.

\- Да… и когда я был младше. Танцевал с Лисс. Господи, сто лет об этом не вспоминал.

Барт рассмеялся.

\- Что ж, надо признать, созерцание твоих мальчиков не оставило меня равнодушным.

Марио тоже засмеялся, с лица ушла застывшая маска.

\- Они не мои мальчики, – пробормотал он. – И вообще, они табу. Для тебя, кстати, тоже.

\- Ах, поверь, я прекрасно понимаю, – Барт тоже понизил голос. – В последнее время я такой сдержанный и рассудительный, что прямо не верится. О несовершеннолетних стараюсь даже не думать. Хотя меня на них никогда особенно не тянуло. Но посмотреть ведь не вредно, если есть на что. На этих мальчиков, например. Или Стеллу.

Вскоре Карл, Фил и Бобби пришли из раздевалки и уселись смотреть. Марио, Барт и Клэй забрались на мостик. Томми раскачивался в ловиторке, как на качелях, глядя на стоящих рядом Марио и Клэя. Как они были похожи! В стройном длинноногом подростке с взъерошенными темными волосами, одетом в старые чиненые рабочие трико, потертые на коленях, Томми видел юного Марио – длинные конечности, самодовольная надменность и неосознанная детская грация, переходящая уже в намеренное изящество тренированного гимнаста. Томми ощутил почти болезненную нежность, подумав, насколько старше всегда был Марио. Когда они познакомились, Марио был уже мужчиной, и Томми, вечно пытаясь до него дотянуться, отталкивал собственное детство обеими руками. Как бы ему хотелось увидеть, каким был Марио в детстве, как выглядел до того, как они встретились.

_Неудивительно, что Ридер на него запал…_

\- Ну что, Клэй? Готов попробовать без лонжи? Барту нужно поучиться подавать трапецию, а ты уже не пострадаешь, если упадешь.

Клэй взял из рук Барта перекладину. Внезапно ухмылка исчезла с его лица, сменившись волнением и страхом. Томми, опрокинувшись уже вниз головой, заметил руку Марио у Клэя на плече. Он не слышал, что именно говорит Марио, но догадывался. Его и самого когда-то часто успокаивали.

Наконец, Клэй раскачался, и Томми увидел приближающий смутный силуэт. Выгнув спину, чтобы сделать кач выше, Томми вытянул руки и сомкнул пальцы на худых запястьях мальчика.

\- Тише, тише, – с улыбкой проговорил он, чувствуя напряжение в хватке Клэя. – Поймал!

Снова выпрямившись, Томми услышал, как Марио делает замечания.

\- Проблема в том, Клэй, что ты не прыгаешь. Ты просто позволяешь Томми стянуть себя с трапеции.

\- А Джонни говорил делать так, – возразил Клэй, и Томми от изумления чуть не свалился с ловиторки.

Попробовал бы он в свое время начать оправдываться перед Анжело!

\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы интересовался мнением Джонни! – рявкнул Марио. – И твоим тоже! Черт возьми, не спорь, Клэй! Держи трапецию для Барта. Ладно, Барт, так хорошо, но возьми перекладину ближе к центру. Я хочу довести тебя до такого уровня, чтобы ты смог сам сделать хотя бы простой перелет. Я понимаю, что тебя будут дублировать, но так ты лучше поймешь, что делать. Когда начнешь раскачиваться, не забывай сгибать локти…

Теперь Барт учился красиво падать. Наверное, благодаря долгим занятиям другими видами спорта – фехтованием, танцами, вождением – он обзавелся такими изумительными рефлексами. Томми видел, что Барт никогда не станет хорошим воздушником, зато сможет мастерски такового изобразить. Он перенял походку Марио и непринужденно, без всякой искусственности, копировал его жесты – актер, вживающийся в роль персонажа.

\- Уже подбирают актеров для фильма, – сказал Барт в раздевалке, когда мальчики ушли. – Барри Кэсс хотел играть Регги Парриша – брата Барни и его ловитора. Его даже вызвали на пробы, но он не подошел.

Томми вспомнил красивого седеющего мужчину, похожего на Джима Фортунати.

\- А он разве не староват лет на тридцать?

\- В этом бизнесе возраст не главное. Кандидатуру Кэсса отклонили из-за роста. В нем шесть футов два дюйма, и рядом мы смотримся, как Матт и Джефф[1]. Хотя ловитор обычно бывает крупным парнем. Томми ведь выше тебя?

Марио, вытаращившись на него, рассмеялся.

\- Да ты издеваешься. Мне вечно твердили, что я слишком высок для вольтижера. Ты и я примерно одинакового роста, и каждый из нас дюйма на три выше Тома.

Ридер переводил сконфуженный взгляд с Марио на Томми и обратно.

\- Но что-то заставляет его выглядеть крупнее. Я готов был поклясться, что в ловиторке он казался в два раза больше тебя.

\- Все воздушники выглядят большими в трапециях, – пояснил Марио. – Одно из самых распространенных заблуждений в нашем деле. Все считают нас крупными, пока не увидят в обычной одежде.

\- В общем, – сказал Барт, – Мейсон в восторге от идеи взять Сантелли дублировать сцены полета.

Марио, стоя к ним спиной, выпутывал ногу из трико.

\- Я не смогу показать им тройное. Пока не смогу.

Барт пожал плечами.

\- Нет нужды торопиться. Это будет твой  последний трюк.

Нечаянная двусмысленность заставила Томми вздрогнуть.

А Барт добавил:

\- Жаль, что здесь нет душа.

\- Если хочешь, иди помойся наверху.

\- Да нет, все в порядке, – отмахнулся Барт и фыркнул: – А то кто-нибудь может не так понять – с моей-то репутацией.

Вдруг он помрачнел и, как был обнаженный, встал и посмотрел на остальных.

\- Боже, я понимаю, почему вы так поступаете, но меня просто убило, как нам пришлось мямлить перед этими ребятами. Что нельзя было сказать все как есть. А если бы мы признались, то кто-нибудь наверняка решил бы, что мы пытаемся их совратить. Мне просто хотелось быть… честным. Особенно когда у них в головах это дурацкое заблуждение, будто в балете полно голубых, и туда опасно отдавать сыновей.

Марио хмыкнул.

\- Но нельзя отрицать, что такого вовсе не случается. Уж кому, как не тебе, знать.

\- Черт подери, нет! – яростно возразил Барт. – Я не о том, и ты это знаешь! Парень, я был в курсе про тебя. И если бы я ошибся…

\- Если бы ты ошибся, – перебил Марио, – появилась бы еще одна грязная история насчет того, что в балете одни педики, которые только и делают, что бросаются на детишек. К тому же некоторые могли бы сказать, что я вырос бы нормальным, если бы ты не…

\- Да ладно тебе, – ласково сказал Ридер, – ты же не веришь в эту чушь. Ну согласился бы ты раз – потому что я тебе нравился или тебе было любопытно, каково это. Ну два – потому что мы были друзьями, и ты не хотел ранить мои чувства. Только если бы это было не твое, рано или поздно ты послал бы меня далеко и надолго и нашел бы себе девушку. В балете хватает красивых девушек.

Он натянул трусы и принялся надевать брюки.

\- Мне просто тошно слышать, как дети простодушно выкладывают, что их отцы считают всех танцоров геями. Такое ощущение, будто это хуже смерти. Даже если бы это была правда… а это не так.

\- Просто такие вещи трудно понять, пока… сам не почувствуешь, – вставил Томми. – А потом уже слишком поздно. Как заставить понять тех, у кого нет такого опыта?

\- Возможно, – жестко сказал Барт, – надо сделать то, чего мы побоялись перед этими мальчиками. Поговорить прямо. Так и сказать: «Послушай, парень, я гей, но это, во-первых, не делает меня женоподобным, а во-вторых, я не рыщу по округе, только и думая, как бы изнасиловать первого встречного».

Марио криво улыбнулся.

\- Сказать и оказаться в грязи по макушку.

\- Безусловно, – проговорил Барт с неожиданным отчаянием.

В волнении он криво повязал галстук и теперь мучительно его перевязывал.

\- Я чувствую себя шпионом. Или каким-то двойным агентом. На экране расточаю любовь и романтику, а в жизни…  Боже, как меня это все достало. На меня вешаются женщины, я получаю любовные записки десятками, а мне просто хочется встать и заорать, что я совсем не такой и мне это не нужно.

Голос его подрагивал. Замолкнув, Барт принялся трясущимися руками зажигать сигарету.

\- Я тебя понимаю, – сказал Марио. – Наверное, всем нам это знакомо. Но таков мир, и вряд ли мы можем что-то изменить. Разве что вернуться во времена той книги, которую ты мне когда-то дал. Про Грецию и священный отряд.

Слабо улыбнувшись Барту, он повторил отрывок, который цитировал несколько лет назад Томми.

\- Любовь и дружба принимают свою чистейшую форму в отношениях между мужчинами. В Спарте каждому достойному мальчику полагалось иметь зрелого любовника, который был ему наставником и образцом мужественности. Эээ, черт, дальше забыл. Что-то вроде того, что оба скорее бы умерли, чем выставили себя в недостойном свете в глазах друг друга.

\- Ты и твои дурацкие древние греки, – мрачно протянул Барт. – Знаю, знаю. Греки могли то, греки могли се. А мне в наши времена от этого какая польза?

Марио тронул его за плечо, и Томми вспомнил, что когда-то они спали друг с другом. Теперь стало очевидно, что их связывало нечто большее, чем просто секс.

\- Ты не знаешь, что это значило для меня. Когда я поступил в колледж, именно ты сказал, что мне надо познакомиться с греческой литературой. Разве ты не понимаешь, каким откровением для меня это стало? До этого я считал, что один такой, кроме разве что парочки дегенератов. И я думал, что в конце концов тоже таким сделаюсь. А потом я встретил тебя и понял, что… среди гомосексуалов есть и хорошие люди, что человек может быть геем, но оставаться при этом… достойным, честным, целеустремленным… творческим.

Он приобнял Барта за плечи.

\- Вся эта штука насчет вдохновения и примера для подражания. Иисусе, разве ты не понимаешь, кем ты был для меня? Мне понадобились все эти книги… и не только они… чтобы вернуть себе хоть каплю самоуважения. Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы чувствовать себя нормальным и правильным, но хотя бы набраться смелости продолжать с этим жить.

Барт упрямо отводил глаза.

\- Ты идеалист, Мэтт. В твоем возрасте я тоже таким был. Но какая от этого польза?

\- По-моему, ты не так уж изменился. Хотя ты, конечно, прав. Было бы лучше, если бы могли быть так же честны с этими детьми, как… как друг с другом. Если бы не пришлось бояться, как бы чего не вышло.

Барт рассмеялся, разбивая напряжение.

\- Ага, я прямо это вижу. Вводим, значит, во всех старших школах и колледжах древнегреческие идеалы, приставляем к каждому мальчику старшего товарища, который будет учить его благородным идеям. А потом пытаемся убедить всех и каждого, насколько чисты и высоки такие отношения.

Он улыбнулся Марио и – будто бы забыв, что с ними Томми – взъерошил ему волосы, как маленькому.

\- Если бы все поддерживали твои идеи, гомосексуалам в этом мире жилось бы легче.

\- Обрати внимание, – ласково сказал Марио, – откуда, по-твоему, я взял эти идеи? Конечно же, у тебя.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

 

1 Матт и Джефф - персонажи комиксов (1907-1950) художника Г. Фишера. Матт – коренастый коротышка, Джефф – длинный и тощий. 


	21. Chapter 21

ГЛАВА 13

 

Томми проснулся с настойчивой мыслью, что ему непременно надо спуститься в зал: там собиралось случиться что-то страшное. Не включая свет, он вышел из комнаты, по темному коридору прошел к лестнице, спустился, миновал кухню и добрался до деревянных ступеней, ведущих к бывшему бальному залу. Ни в коридоре, ни на лестнице никого не было, собственные шаги были не слышны, но в зале горел свет – мягкий зеленоватый свет, идущий как будто отовсюду сразу. На аппарате вниз головой раскачивался в ловиторке Джонни, а Марио стоял на мостике, сжимая трапецию. Слишком поздно. Все, что мог Томми, это смотреть на экран, установленный у подножия аппарата, и следить, как Марио раскачивается – туда, обратно, все выше, выше, выше.

\- Хватит тянуть резину! – крикнул Джонни. – Либо ты делаешь тройное, либо больше никогда ничего не добьешься!

Томми заскрипел зубами, услышав его презрительный тон.

Стелла держалась за перекладину рядом с Марио, и Барт тоже был здесь, стоял возле Томми, смотрел на экран и говорил:

\- Видишь, как они летают? Они любят друг друга, сразу видно.

Но это не имело значения, потому что Стелла оказалась на мостике, а Марио раскачивался – в ровном непрерывном ритме, туда и обратно, набирая скорость и высоту, а Джонни ждал его, и Томми знал, что Марио собирается пробовать тройное.

_Он не готов…_

Но он мог лишь смотреть на две движущиеся фигуры, как часто делал в цирке Вудс-Вэйленда, только взгляд его в кои-то веки не был устремлен на Марио, сознание не было заполнено лишь им. Теперь Томми следил за Джонни на экране – с болезненным обостренным вниманием.

_Слишком медленно. Надо выше, не дотягиваешь…_

Собственные мышцы сокращались, каким-то внутренним усилием он пытался ускорить Джонни, подтолкнуть его, даже дышать вместо него. Марио отпустил перекладину, перевернулся раз, второй, третий…

_Господи, он промахнется…_

Третий, третий… третий оборот на экране, как в замедленной съемке, и вниз, вниз, плашмя, не сворачиваясь, медленнее, еще медленнее, тяжелый удар, тело спружинивает о сетку, падает обратно, проваливается, как в трясину – безжизненное, сломанное, мертвое.

Томми ощутил, как в горле зарождается вопль.

\- Марио! Марио! Кто-нибудь! Марио… Быстрее! Джонни, Папаша, Анжело! Марио… Он мертв… Марио!

Но ответа не было, в зале стояла тишина, только его собственный голос отражался от стен, и экран показывал распростертое неподвижное тело… А потом смолкли и крики, они никогда не звучали, их никогда не было. Вокруг царила темнота, и Томми сидел на кровати, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая.

\- Томми? – пробормотал Марио. – В чем дело, малыш? Что?

В комнате было темно и тепло, и до Томми медленно доходило, что все случилось не по-настоящему. В зале неоткуда было взяться экрану. Марио только во внезапном помрачении рассудка согласился бы пробовать тройное с Джонни. Этот ужасный оборот и долгое падение – ничего этого не было. Сон. Слава Богу, всего лишь кошмар. Томми все еще давился немыми воплями, но уже понимал, что Марио здесь – в безопасности, целый, живой, теплый – и понемногу приходил в себя. Продолжая всхлипывать, он вцепился в Марио изо всех сил.

\- Везунчик, – Марио обнял его в ответ. – Ты чего, парень? Что случилось?

\- Ты здесь, – выдавил Томми. – Ты живой, ты не разбился.

\- Боже, – вздохнул Марио, крепче прижимая его к себе, – опять. Томми, Томми, все хорошо, ты со мной… Ну давай, возьми себя в руки. Ты здесь, со мной…

Томми чувствовал его теплое дыхание, жар его тела, и комок в груди ослабевал. Прерывистые всхлипы сменились долгими дрожащими вздохами.

\- Мне казалось, будто я внизу, – смущенно пробормотал он. – Там был экран… и ты лежал мертвый…

\- Ничего, ничего, все уже хорошо, – утешал Марио. – Ты здесь, проснулся, я рядом. Давай под одеяло, замерзнешь. Ложись, я тебя согрею…

Медленно расслабляясь в тепле его тела, Томми неловко рассмеялся.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя будить. Просто не понял, что это сон. Думал, что проснулся прямо здесь и пошел в зал…

\- Знаю, знаю. Ничего страшного.

Марио по старой привычке коснулся его ступни своей, сжал длинными гибкими пальцами. Живой, настоящий, теплый – а не отталкивающая мертвая груда мяса.

\- Ты живой, – пробормотал Томми ему в плечо. – По-настоящему. Мне приходится все время себе об этом напоминать.

\- Я знаю, каково это, – сказал Марио. – В тот год, когда упала Лу, мы все просыпались, вопя на весь дом. Именно тогда я повадился лазать в кровать Лисс. Анжело злился, но мне все снилось, будто это она упала и разбилась, и я просто должен был убедиться, что она в порядке… А когда я работал у Старра, мне начало сниться, как будто я снова с Анжело, но в ловиторке он внезапно превращается в Лионеля, и я вскакивал в холодном поту. Забавно. Мне нравился Лионель, я доверял ему, но эти дурацкие сны меня не отпускали!

Вскоре Марио уснул, однако Томми продолжал за него цепляться – никак не мог убедить себя, что Марио живой, а не лежит бездыханный на полу тренировочного зала. Прошло долгое время, прежде чем он задремал. Перед глазами поплыли размытые образы: иллюстрации из старой книги, поход в музей, изображения на античных вазах, атлеты, бегущие, берущие препятствия, обнаженные, с факелами в руках.

_Если я и хорош в чем-то, это он сделал меня таким. Я несу его честь, как зажженный факел, переданный мне другими – чтобы донести его ярко горящим и передать следующим…_

Томми смутно понимал, что видит сон, представляет мир, в котором их достоинства и идеалы высоки и драгоценны из-за их любви. Постепенно сон ушел во тьму, но даже спящий, Томми продолжал держать Марио за руку.

 

У входа в зал Томми задержался и потряс головой. Ночью он видел какой-то жуткий кошмар – что-то про падающего Марио и установленный под аппаратом экран. Кинув обувь в ящик, Томми забрался в сетку и принялся ходить по ней взад-вперед, то и дело наклоняясь проверить новые канаты. У края, загибающегося к ловиторке, он остановился, внезапно вспомнив, что видел Джонни на экране, когда ждал начала «Полетов во сне». Томми позабыл детали, но понял, почему экран в кошмаре казался ему таким важным. И почему он был важен в съемках «Полетов во сне».

_Впервые в жизни я смотрел, как Марио летает, и не был мысленно с ним. Я смотрел, как Джонни его ловит, и вдруг увидел, где Джонни ошибается. Джонни – хороший ловитор, но Марио нужен другой. Он не может чувствовать, что Марио делает. А я могу. Вот что в нас особенного: мы почему-то можем ощущать движения друг друга, будто мы вдвоем в одном теле. И я почувствовал, что делает Джонни. Я пытался дышать за него, двигаться за него. Я начинаю думать не о том, как летать, а как ловить. Теперь надо только сообразить, как уговорить Марио._

\- Джонни пришлось уйти, – объявил Марио, появившись в дверях.

Как и всегда, когда с ними тренировалась Стелла, он переоделся в трико наверху, и теперь ему оставалось только разуться.

\- Честно говоря, этот воротила меня достал. Он где угодно, только не на тренировке.

«Чудно, – подумал Томми. – Это мне и нужно».

\- Признай, Мэтт, – сказала Стелла, – Джонни и без тренировок большинству из нас даст фору.

\- Может, и так, – пожал плечами Марио. – Но мне это не по вкусу. Я где-то читал слова одного пианиста. Он говорил, что если не поиграет день, то заметит только он сам, если два – заметят друзья, если три – заметят все. А мне надо наверстывать три года, да и Томми тоже.

Стелла рассмеялась.

\- Ты все еще так считаешь? После «Полетов во сне»? Мэтт, это был триумф!

\- Может быть. Но я чувствую, что мне еще многое предстоит. И Барт говорил, что на днях Сантелли могут понадобиться для заявочного плана, так что каждый пропущенный день меня в тоску вгоняет. Том, хочешь, я буду сегодня ловить?

\- Нет, – ответил Томми, и Марио нахмурился.

\- Как нет?

\- Просто нет. Нет смысла. Пустая трата времени. Вряд ли в этом году на Джонни стоит рассчитывать как на ловитора. Пора нам с этим разобраться.

\- Слушай, Томми, – сказал Марио, – мы это обговаривали. Ты не можешь ловить меня на сложных трюках…

\- Абсолютная хре… – Томми глянул на Стеллу и поправился: – Чепуха. Мэтт, ты все еще видишь во мне маленького мальчика, которого надо поднимать и проверять, сможет ли он дотянуться до трапеции. Ты высмеивал за это Барта, а теперь сам поступаешь точно так же! Стел, кто выше, я или Анжело?

\- Ты, – уверенно ответила Стелла. – Может, не намного, но уж точно не ниже.

Марио крутнулся к ней:

\- Вы двое совсем сбрендили? Анжело крупный парень!

\- Он всегда казался тебе большим, – сказал Томми. – Взгляни правде в лицо, Мэтт. Он учил тебя летать, когда ты был маленьким, и ты все еще воспринимаешь его по-старому. Я готов об заклад побиться, что вешу фунтов на шесть-восемь больше него. Черт возьми, пойми ты, наконец, что мне уже не четырнадцать! Я вешу сто сорок пять фунтов, и у меня плечи шире, чем у тебя… да хоть попробуй мою куртку надень! Если мы решим побороться, я уложу тебя в четырех случаях из пяти.

\- Что-то вы меня запутали, – пробормотал Марио.

\- Наоборот, – твердо возразил Томми. – Я пытаюсь избавить тебя от заблуждения! Джонни все равно хочет уйти, он никогда не будет нашим ловитором. Давай уже проясним ситуацию. Мы ищем ловитора по всей округе, а я вот он, здесь, так почему бы не поработать в этом направлении. Если Джонни захочет управлять нашими делами с позиции менеджера, тем лучше.

Марио все еще выглядел неуверенным.

\- Наверное, можно попробовать и посмотреть, что получится. Как ты считаешь, Стелла?

\- Джонни не хочет летать. Совсем не хочет. Не знаю, почему, но нет… он даже не понимает, почему мне это так нравится. Он продолжает работать, потому что ему жаль тебя бросать… говорит, что слишком многим обязан семье… Но на самом деле рвется в менеджмент.

\- Закругляемся с болтовней и за работу, – сказал Томми.

Но когда Стелла полезла по лестнице, Марио положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Том, посмотри на меня. Прямо в глаза. Ты делаешь это, потому что знаешь, как я ненавижу ловить? Говори правду, или я тебе шею сверну. И не думай, что сможешь обмануть!

Томми повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Клянусь Богом, Мэтт, я этого хочу. Я начал думать как ловитор – все время. Когда я вижу, как кто-то летает, я не смотрю на вольтижера, я прикидываю, как бы поймал его, если бы был в ловиторке. Я больше не вольтижер… я не думаю как вольтижер.

Внезапно Марио словно засветился изнутри.

\- Эй, – сказал он мягко и довольно. – Раз так, может, мы и шли к этому все время, просто сами не понимали? Давай попробуем, Везунчик. Давай попробуем!

Он пошел к своему концу аппарата.

Для Томми, раскачивающегося в своей трапеции, все вокруг внезапно сделалось четче, словно заиграло новыми красками. С ним такое и прежде случалось, но ни разу в ловиторке. И теперь, впервые с того дня, когда Марио отправил его, бунтующего, ловить младших девушек, он начал подробно разбирать, что делает. Не задумываться, что надо улучшить, а именно ощущать каждое движение где-то внутри. Он рассчитывал время. Стелла на трапеции, раскачивается, сделает еще один кач, прежде чем отпустить… Только после того, как он напряг грудные мышцы, бросая себя выше, он понял, что сделал.

_Машинально. Теперь все получается, словно само собой._

Боковым зрением, самым краешком глаз, Томми видел, как она отпускает перекладину. И протянул руки, не успев осознать собственного движения. Его пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястьях, тонких, обмотанных марлей. Она казалась такой легкой, такой хрупкой, что вес ее не придал дополнительной инерции, и Томми оттолкнулся сам, поднимая их обоих выше, снова бросая ее в воздух. Машинально, чувствуя четкий, как сердцебиение, ритм, он увидел на трапеции Марио.

_Медленнее, немного ниже…_

И все на уровне подсознания. Если бы он дожидался, пока увидит картинку глазами, то не располагал бы временем изменить при необходимости собственные действия. Все должно было идти изнутри.

А теперь вперед, встретить его, короткое напряжение, расслабление… их руки без усилий сцепились. Еще до того, как ощутить это пальцами, Томми почувствовал чужую боль… _запястье, которое он дважды ломал_ … и тут же немного сместил хватку, чтобы не давить на болезненную точку старых переломов. Марио, погруженный в почти гипнотическое напряжение полета, не заметил ни боли, ни того, что она утихла. Быстрый обратный кач, приближающаяся черта перекладины… нет нужды в сигнале; хватка в ту же секунду разъединилась. Как у них это вышло? Какая-то крохотная разница в мускульном напряжении, слишком слабая, чтобы быть замеченной осознанно?

_Работает. Непонятно как, но работает. Такое чувство, будто мы читаем мысли друг друга._

Так или иначе, все получалось. Полтора сальто, двойное заднее, два с половиной. Затем Томми ощутил общее напряжение во время пассажа, когда Стелла отпускала его руки и в них попадал Марио – счет здесь шел на доли секунды, которых было слишком мало, чтобы понять, что делают руки и мозг. Марио, чувствовал Томми, был спокоен, расслаблен, доверял.

_Работает. Он тоже понял. Именно к этому мы шли все эти годы, и теперь он об этом знает._

Сейчас. Прежде чем он начнет уставать, или слишком много думать, или волноваться. Сейчас – по первому наитию.

\- Хорошо, Мэтт, – позвал Томми, на мгновение выпрямляясь, – давай тройное.

Даже на большом расстоянии он уловил быстрый ошарашенный взгляд, ощутил короткий прилив адреналина… _Боже, я слишком тороплю события?.._ и нерешительность Марио.

\- Везунчик, я не уверен…

\- А я уверен. Давай, Мэтт. Сейчас. Хватит артачиться.

_Вот чего я не понимал. Вольтижер, конечно, звезда, но главный в этом деле ловитор. Марио всегда был нужен кто-то, кто бы им командовал. Вот почему мне пришлось доказать, что я сильнее._

\- Вперед, Мэтт. Ты знаешь, на что способен. Я жду.

Томми не стал дожидаться, пока Марио послушается – снова повис вниз головой и принялся раскачиваться, сильно, так сильно, как только позволяла ловиторка.

_На границе возможного…_

Мысли пронеслись в голове и растаяли без следа. В забавном перевернутом ракурсе он видел, как Марио, изогнувшись, начинает кач – высокий и прямой. Ощутил, как напрягаются плечи и бедра. Марио раскачивался, Томми чувствовал, как меняет позицию, слегка замедляясь, и снова две трапеции взмыли навстречу друг другу. Марио пронесся над ним, устремляясь выше и выше. На обратном каче Томми его не видел, но ровный ритм продолжал пульсировать внутри. И когда ловиторка на миг застыла в самой дальней точке, Томми, задержав дыхание, протянул руки.

_Вот оно._

Размытая тень на периферии зрения – переворот, еще… и еще. А потом выпрямившееся тело упало навстречу, руки встретились, хватка скользнула и снова укрепилась, когда ловиторка на обратном каче потеряла часть инерции. Томми ощутил резкое напряжение в запястьях, руках, плечах… и как Марио инстинктивно сжался, чтобы его уменьшить. Весь мокрый от пота, Томми понял, что снова дышит, и что теперь можно, наконец, бояться.

\- Нормально? – хрипло прошептал он Марио.

Голос Марио тоже сипел – не то от облегчения, не то от ликования.

\- Да… осторожно!

Он разжал руки, свернувшись, упал в сетку, изящно спружинил и крикнул Стелле:

\- Все нормально!

Не успел Марио подняться на ноги, как Томми нырнул в сетку позади него.

\- Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

\- Конечно, – ответил Марио, машинально его придерживая. – Все хорошо… просто забыл, какая это нагрузка на запястье. Я все время бинтовал его, когда делал тройные, помнишь? А потом отвык.

А затем улыбка, засветившаяся в его глазах, засияла на лице.

\- Эй, – сказал он недоверчивым шепотом. – У меня получилось, Везунчик! Снова получилось!

Томми хотелось не то плакать, не то смеяться. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Просто сказал обыденным тоном:

\- Разумеется. Я так и знал, что ты сможешь.

Когда они выбрались из сетки, Стелла была уже на полу и набросилась на Марио с объятиями.

\- У тебя получилось, получилось! Как я рада! Как рада! Сейчас разревусь!

Он легко чмокнул ее в лоб.

\- Только не на меня. Я и так весь мокрый. Уффф! Я уже и забыл, каково это! Похоже, Летающие Сантелли снова в деле!

\- Это надо отметить! – закричала Стелла. – Пойду скажу Люсии!

И ее и след простыл, только легкие шаги раздались на ступеньках.

\- Тебе надо надеть свитер, Мэтт. Ты весь мокрый, – коротко сказал Томми, подобрал полотенце и пошел в раздевалку.

Через секунду он услышал позади Марио. Тот взял его за плечи и развернул. Глаза их оказались практически на одном уровне.

\- Том, ты думаешь, я спущу это тебе с рук? Считаешь, я не понимал, что ты делаешь?

\- Послушай… Мэтт…

Томми мялся, подыскивая слова, которые оправдали бы содеянное. Он сделал шаг, благодаря которому само тройное разрядило скопившееся напряжение. Но не мог об этом сказать. Ему никогда не хватало слов.

Марио, глядя на него, явно знал об этом и вдруг обнял Томми и крепко поцеловал в губы, что делал прежде только один раз.

\- Томми, я тебя люблю, – сказал он дрогнувшим голосом и быстро вышел из раздевалки.

 

Следующий день выдался далеко не таким великолепным. Стелла уехала встретиться с настоятельницей интерната Тессы, куда Сюзи предстояло осенью пойти в садик. Марио и Томми пришлось тренироваться одним, и вскоре стало ясно, что это один из тех дней, в которые все идет наперекосяк. Залезая на аппарат, Марио умудрился ударить больное запястье об опору, да с такой силой, что побелел от боли и несколько минут провел, цепляясь за лестницу, прежде чем смог продолжать подъем. Необходимость беречь руку вывела его из равновесия на две-три попытки. В конце концов он спустился, перевязал запястье туже, и дело более или менее наладилось. Но первое тройное вышло неудачным, Марио настоял на повторной попытке и неправильно упал в сетку, каким-то образом угодив себе коленом в лицо. Несколько минут он, оглушенный, пролежал неподвижно, и Томми, запаниковав, тоже бросился вниз. Пришлось нести из раздевалки нашатырь, чтобы привести Марио в чувства, но тщательный осмотр выявил только разбитый нос и начинающий наливаться под глазом синяк.

\- Лучше нам взять выходной, – Томми принес из кухни лед, обернул его полотенцем и приложил Марио к лицу. – Нос точно не сломан?

\- Нет, я бы почувствовал. У меня там просто какой-то слабый сосуд, стоит удариться – лопается. В детстве у меня случались просто жуткие кровотечения, – Марио убрал полотенце и засмеялся. – Вспоминаю последний раз. Мы были с Ламбетом, и ты сшиб меня с ловиторки, помнишь?

\- Разумеется.

В неожиданном приступе нежности Томми наклонился и поцеловал его. Марио прижал Томми к себе, и с минуту они так и стояли, вспоминая прошлое. Затем Марио со смехом кинул Томми за шиворот кубик льда, и они начали возиться и толкаться, как мальчишки. Вдруг Марио остановился и прислушался.

\- Том, ты ничего не слышал? Как будто дверь открылась и закрылась.

\- Нет, ничего, – Томми посмотрел на часы. – Анжело еще не вернулся, дети в школе. Вряд ли… Может, сквозняк?

Лицо Марио было очень серьезным.

\- Я не о том. Вряд ли кто-то что-то видел, а если и видел, то что-то заподозрил. Просто… а, неважно.

Но отправившись наверх переодеваться, Томми все же беспокоился. Марио пошел в кухню взять еще льда. Томми застегивал рубашку, когда дверную ручку подергали. Решив, что это Марио, он открыл.

\- Что за выкрутасы? – возмутился Анжело. – В этом доме никто никогда не запирается!

\- А ты никогда не стучишь, – добродушно возразил Томми. – И я не хочу, чтобы Тесса или Люсия застали меня в исподнем.

\- Где Мэтт?

\- Внизу, лед к лицу прикладывает.

\- Я видел, в раздевалке. Что случилось?

\- Он неудачно упал в сетку и ударился головой о колено. Кровь из носа и великолепный фингал.

Томми указал Анжело на кресло, а сам сел на край кровати, затолкав под нее снятые трико.

\- Сигарету?

\- Спасибо, у меня свои. Те, что любите вы с Мэттом, напоминают мне леденцы от кашля, – натянуто ухмыльнулся Анжело. – Помнишь, как я впервые предложил тебе сигарету, а ты прочел мне лекцию, почему спортсмены не должны курить?

Томми тоже засмеялся.

\- Господи, каким я был занудой.

Через минуту Анжело сказал:

\- Том, мы все очень обрадовались, когда ты решил снова работать с Мэттом. Это здорово, что ты вернул его на путь истинный. Он был буйным мальчишкой… вечно попадал в неприятности, вылетел из колледжа.

Томми без остановки щелкал зажигалкой, но, когда она, наконец, сработала, задул язычок огня.

\- Он все это мне рассказывал.

\- Мне просто интересно, – нахмурился Анжело, – сколько именно он тебе рассказал. А теперь ты его ловишь. Том, насколько ты связан этим партнерством?

\- Мы многое разделяем, – бесцветно сказал Томми. – Как и в те времена, когда ты был с нами. Я вложил свои сбережения в новое оборудование, но это окупается, потому что Мэтт привлекает публику.

\- Я не о деньгах, Томми. Я спрашиваю, сколько _себя_ ты в это вкладываешь? Мне невыносимо смотреть, как сильно вы зависите друг от друга…

Он запнулся, и Томми, вспомнив прошлый раз, понял, что Анжело ходит вокруг да около какой-то темы, которую не желает поднимать.

_Что он видел? Что он мог увидеть?_

Ничего, совершенно ничего. И все-таки Томми хотелось закричать ему в лицо: «Черт побери, Анжело, я знаю, что ты пытаешься выяснить, мой ответ – да, и пошел ты!»

Но искренняя любовь и уважение заставили Томми смолчать. Он проговорил:

\- Разумеется, мы зависим друг от друга. Как всякие вольтижер и ловитор.

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Нет, и не собираюсь. Послушай, Анжело, я не хочу тебе грубить, но ты больше не в номере. Ты ушел, ты сам так захотел, и теперь у тебя своя жизнь, а у нас – своя. Тебе не кажется, что это зависит от меня и Мэтта – как организовывать наш номер?

\- Справедливо, – признал Анжело. – Это не мое дело. Но ты был хорошим вольтижером, а теперь он звезда, а ты его ловишь. Мне больно видеть, как ты жертвуешь собой…

\- Жертвую? Я ловлю лучшего в мире вольтижера! И все, что я делаю, я делаю по собственной воле!

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы! – Анжело ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. – Признайся уже, что ты просто…

Он осекся, подскочил и принялся мерить комнату шагами. На момент Томми показалось, что Анжело просто уйдет, будучи не в силах договорить. Он знал, что тот собирался выкрикнуть: «Ты просто влюбился в него». И если бы Анжело мог понять… С внезапной смутной надеждой Томми открыл было рот, но Анжело снова повернулся к нему.

\- Наверное, мне все же придется это сказать. Я не в курсе, говорил ли тебе Мэтт. Но… но зная то, что я знаю о нем я…Возможно, я что-то неправильно понял.

\- Ты не сообщишь мне ничего нового, – сказал Томми, удивляясь, как твердо прозвучал голос. – Мне тоже интересно, Анжело. Ты говоришь, будто знаешь. Но действительно ли ты понимаешь, почему у меня с Мэттом все так сложилось?

\- Я старался убедить себя, что просто не так понял, ragazzo.

Старое детское обращение немного разрядило обстановку. Анжело называл так их всех без разбора, когда они были мальчиками.

\- Тогда постарайся понять. Мэтт и я… мы нужны друг другу. Мне обязательно продолжать? Может, остановимся на этом?

Анжело покраснел до корней волос. Стараясь скрыть смущение, он бросил окурок в пепельницу, сделанную в форме штата Калифорния, и принялся его растирать.

\- Я все время забываю, какой ты еще ребенок. Слушай, двое взрослых мужчин не должны…

Томми ощутил, как его самого бросило в жар.

\- Анжело, ради Бога, я служил четыре года! Не надо объяснять мне про пчелок и цветочки!

\- В том и дело, что надо! – огрызнулся Анжело. – Нет, слушай, Том. Я знаю, что ты боготворил его, когда был ребенком. Я думал, ты перерастешь. Большинство перерастают. Некоторое время я не был уверен в Мэтте, но потом он нашел хорошую девушку, женился, обзавелся дочкой. Я не верил, я никогда не верил в ту грязь, которой поливал вас Коу Вэйленд… Я твердил себе, что он просто завистливый пьяница. Даже после того, что я сейчас видел внизу…

Что он мог увидеть? Ничего, что нельзя было бы объяснить. Томми обнаружил, что забыл дышать, и перевел дух.

\- Да мы… просто дурака валяли.

Лицо Анжело прояснилось. Он готов был поверить в то, во что хотел.

Он поверит, и многолетняя ложь продолжится. Мысль об этом вызвала у Томми такое отвращение, что его чуть не стошнило. Он просто не мог стоять и продолжать лгать Анжело в глаза.

\- Прости, если тебе такое не по нраву, Анжело. Но у нас с Мэттом это давно. Ты как-то пытался выяснить, почему мы расстались. Что ж, мы попали в черный список. Вэйленд кое-что увидел и рассказал, мы знали, что слухи повредят номеру и семье… а это слишком многое значило для Мэтта. Лионель Фортунати предложил вытащить его при условии, что мы разбежимся. Наверное, выбор Мэтта казался тогда правильным, только нифига он был не правильный. Он чуть не угробил нас обоих.

Томми повысил голос, пытаясь достучаться до Анжело, заставить его понять.

\- Он все те годы бродяжничал… Ты не знаешь, через что мы прошли. И я не имею права тебе говорить. Есть вещи, о которых он не рассказывал мне и вряд ли расскажет даже священнику на исповеди. Я нашел его в грязном балагане в Техасе… боже, даже говорить об этом не могу. Ты не представляешь… – он сглотнул. – Ты верно сказал, что я вернул его на путь истинный.

Анжело неверяще покачал головой.

\- Если за это пришлось заплатить такую цену, лучше бы ты этого не делал. Он этого не стоит.

Гнев поднялся в груди Томми, как торнадо. Он вскочил, чувствуя невыносимую горечь.

\- А ты бы предпочел видеть нас на самом дне, правда? Ты завидуешь, черт возьми… завидуешь, потому что у меня и Мэтта есть то, чего никогда не было у тебя! Ты летал просто из любви к отцу… и обнаружил, что не можешь работать без него! Через неделю после его смерти ты сбежал прямо посреди сезона, оставив Летающих Сантелли мучиться с Коу Вэйлендом! Потому что ты просто не мог смотреть, как мы с Мэттом продолжаем работать вместе, летать, любить друг друга…

Анжело стал белый как простыня.

\- Закрой рот, – выдавил он. – Заткнись, пока я тебя не убил…

\- Да Бога ради, заткнитесь оба! – сказал Марио.

Трудно было сказать, сколько он простоял вот так, держась за косяк, словно лишь сомкнутые пальцы позволяли ему оставаться на ногах. Он все еще был в потемневших от пота трико, голый до пояса, с полотенцем на плечах. Синяк придавал лицу перекошенный комический вид.

\- Вас на зимней квартире Старра слышно!

\- Я виноват в этой отвратительной ситуации, – повернулся к нему Анжело. – Я решил, будто тебе можно доверить ребенка… ты… ты подлый извращенец, мерзкий педик!

Марио вошел в комнату.

\- Раз уж мы перешли на такой язык, не стоит превращать всю семью в свидетелей нашей беседы.

Он закрыл дверь и запер ее. Анжело молча смотрел.

\- Теперь я вижу, зачем нужны замки, – проговорил он. – Наверное, мне стоит восхититься твоим благоразумием. Ты явно поумнел с того раза, как копы в Сан-Франциско взяли тебя за совращение шестнадцатилетнего мальчика.

Щека Марио дернулась.

\- Чтобы окончательно прояснить дело, можешь добавить, что мне самому едва исполнилось семнадцать, когда я совершил это так называемое преступление…

\- Ты имеешь в виду последний раз, когда тебя на этом поймали.

Марио закрыл лицо рукой и фыркнул.

\- Ну да, – сказал Анжело. – Очень смешно.

\- Может, это не было бы таким смешным, но я знал, что ты когда-нибудь расскажешь Томми. Так что решил тебя опередить и рассказал все сам. Давно.

\- И после этого он от тебя не сбежал?

\- Думаю, он научился у Папаши Тони не только натягивать тросы. А еще чему-нибудь вроде «живи и давай жить другим». Очень жаль, что Папаша так и не смог научить этому тебя.

\- Не трогай Папашу! – взорвался Анжело. – Он был слишком терпимым! Зря он не дал мне тогда отлупить тебя до полусмерти!

Марио грустно улыбнулся.

\- Считаешь, трепка бы что-то изменила?

\- Она могла бы научить тебя, что есть вещи, с которыми нельзя мириться. А мы доверили тебе Томми!

\- Проклятье, Анжело… – не выдержал Томми, но Марио знаком велел ему замолчать.

\- Нет, Томми, это мое дело. Анжело, если ты считаешь, что я его совратил, тебя ничего не переубедит, но подумай головой! Раз уж шестнадцать лет жизни с родителями не сделали из Томми гетеросексуала, как за пару сезонов со мной он мог стать геем? И он провел четыре года в армии – вдали от моего якобы разлагающего влияния. Анжело, ради Бога, если к тебе пристанет мужчина, ты что, сам тут же сделаешься голубым?

Анжело презрительно улыбнулся.

\- Единственный гей, который ко мне пристал, распрощался с тремя зубами, поверь на слово.

\- Ну вот, – пожал плечами Марио. – Томми был достаточно взрослым, чтобы отправить меня по известному адресу, и он бы так и сделал, если бы захотел. Мы с Томом партнеры. А остальное, Анжело, тебя не касается!

\- Это всех касается! Том просто мальчишка…

\- Анжело, послушай, – перебил Томми, – ты говоришь так, словно это все вина Мэтта, а я вообще ни сном ни духом. Не случилось ничего такого, чего бы я сам не хотел.

Он тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая слова, которые выкрикнул Марио в детском порыве отчаяния:

_Если мне достаточно лет, чтобы рисковать шеей на сорокафутовой высоте, то я уж наверняка достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать, с кем мне спать!_

\- Если ты сделаешь предложение женщине, и она тебя отошьет, ты что, ее изнасилуешь? Я знал, на что иду…

Анжело скривился.

\- Боже, только не надо подробностей!

\- Ты сам поднял эту тему.

Томми гневно шагнул к Анжело и с отстраненным изумлением заметил, как тот отшатнулся. До этого момента Томми не осознавал, каким большим и опасным выглядит – злой, широкоплечий, решительный. Он был сильнее большинства людей, сильнее Марио, сильнее даже Анжело, который всю жизнь казался ему взрослым, огромным и неуязвимым.

Анжело взял пепельницу и сел, вертя ее в руках.

\- Мэтт, это приличный дом. Здесь живут дети.

\- Насколько я помню, он всегда таким был. А теперь один из этих детей мой. И что с того?

\- Я видел тебя с Томми. В зале…

Марио слабо хмыкнул.

\- Анжело, ты идиот! Из-за этого весь сыр-бор? Мы все с детства привыкли друг друга целовать. Разве ты не видел, как Джонни сграбастал меня на днях? Господи Всемогущий, Анжело, сколько раз мы с тобой…

Анжело поморщился.

\- Сейчас не самый лучший момент мне об этом напоминать!

\- Но черт побери, в этом и дело! Я нисколько не изменился! Я все тот же человек, каким ты знал меня… да с самого рождения!

Анжело покачал головой. Томми вспомнил, как Анжело нес его из больницы на руках, в то время как Марио, охваченный страхом и чувством вины, в тех же обстоятельствах даже не позволил ему на себя опереться. И Анжело с полдесятка раз прилюдно его целовал, на что Марио, разумеется, не осмеливался. Они всегда были так осторожны, так осмотрительны.

_Как хорошо мы лгали. Как долго._

Продолжая качать головой, Анжело сказал:

\- Не усложняй мне жизнь, Мэтт. Обещай, что под крышей этого дома ничего такого не будет. В противном случае мне придется попросить Томми искать новое жилье.

\- Эй, – сказал Томми, но теперь пришла очередь Марио в гневе надвигаться на Анжело.

\- Что обещать? Не дать Клэю застать нас в постели? Не приставать к его приятелям в зале? Если ты об этом, то это оскорбление, и лучше бы тебе забрать свои слова обратно, пока я не загнал их в твою грязную глотку вместе с зубами! Для меня это то же самое, что для тебя – взять Тессу в тот публичный дом, куда ты ходишь! Это наша личная жизнь! Чего ты ждешь? Нам что, расселиться?

Анжело быстро глянул на единственную кровать и отвернулся. Потом сказал, не зная, куда девать глаза.

\- Для начала было бы неплохо.

\- Ты свихнулся? Собираешься запереть нас по разным комнатам и патрулировать коридоры по ночам? Или хочешь, чтобы мы уходили из дома и искали темный переулок?

Анжело явно жал воротник, лицо его потемнело от прилива крови.

\- Нам обязательно вдаваться в детали? Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Нет, не понимаю. Не понимаю, глуп ты, зол или чертовски наивен. Почему бы тебе просто не порадоваться, что мы с Томми достаточно взрослые и сообразительные, чтобы вести себя прилично, и на этом успокоиться?

Анжело снова скривился, но Марио не дал ему времени заговорить.

\- А теперь заруби себе на носу. Пункт первый. Если Томми уйдет, уйду и я. Это не обсуждается. Он мой партнер. Выставляешь его, выставляй и меня и забудь о моем существовании. А потом можешь как угодно объяснять Джонни и Стелле, да и всем остальным тоже, что Летающие Сантелли снова мертвы, и это ты убил их, как чуть не сделал в прошлый раз!

\- Мэтт, это нечестно…

\- Еще как честно! – воскликнул Марио.

Томми видел, что он вгоняет себя в один из прежних приступов ярости.

\- А насколько ты честен со мной и Томми? Или раз мы геи, то к нам больше нельзя относиться, как к людям? Пункт второй. По закону мне принадлежит треть дома.

\- Парень, никто ведь не спорит…

\- Ты спорил. Ты собрался выставить моего партнера из моего дома. Я знаю, что дом нельзя было продавать, пока Nonna жива. Но она умерла, упокой Господь ее душу, и ситуация изменилась. Так что остановись и подумай, что делаешь. Насколько я понимаю, в тридцатых годах ты, Папаша и Джо получили во владение равные доли. В своем завещании Папаша оставил свою треть мне, или тебе об этом не известно? Потому что он знал, что я всегда присмотрю за Люсией. Лисс вышла замуж, а Джонни… он не хотел полагаться на Джонни. Так что треть дома моя. Весь его я не выкуплю, но треть содержать смогу. И я так и сделаю, если мне придется. Или хочешь попробовать выкупить мою долю?

Томми, прежде слишком ошарашенный, чтобы говорить, обрел, наконец, дар речи.

\- Нет, Мэтт. Нет, Анжело. Это вовсе не обязательно… Я могу найти место, где жить…

\- Не без меня. Это не личное, Том, это рабочий вопрос. Мы партнеры, и этот дом и аппарат… если Анжело сможет заставить меня покинуть дом, то заставит и отказаться от фамилии, а я ей на жизнь зарабатываю.

\- Мэтт, – тяжеловесно сказал Анжело. – Если ты блефуешь…

\- Думаешь, я блефую? Тогда завтра утром здесь будут юрист и риэлтор. Если вы с Джо собираетесь объединиться и выкупить мою часть, я вам мешать не стану. Но сами будете объяснять Люсии, почему дом, служивший пяти поколениям Сантелли, вдруг сделался слишком тесен, чтобы вместить ее сына и его партнера…

\- Прекрати! – мучительно выпалил Анжело и сбился на итальянский. – Dio, мальчик, ты думаешь, семья для меня – пустой звук? Все, что я сделал…

Он сглотнул, напряг губы и с усилием перешел обратно на английский.

\- Мы всегда говорили, что всякий, кто участвует в номере, становится членом семьи. Я не имею права тебя выставлять, а если бы и имел, то не стал бы делить дом. Он все эти годы был домом Люсии, и она моя единственная сестра. Но чего ты ждешь от меня, Мэтт? Что я скажу, будто одобряю это… это…

Он не мог подобрать слово.

\- Я ничего от тебя не жду, – сказал Марио. – Ты узнал обо мне и Томе только сейчас. Это ничего тебе не говорит? Можешь быть уверенным, мы не попадем в желтую прессу и не оскандалимся!

Анжело посмотрел на Томми так, будто увидел его впервые. После заметной паузы он спросил:

\- Сколько это продолжается, Том? Нет, Мэтт, молчи… я спросил его, а не тебя.

_Я втянул нас в это. И теперь нам обоим приходится с этим жить._

\- С первого сезона у Ламбета, когда я начал регулярно работать в номере. Когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать.

Анжело словно прирос к полу.

\- Gesù a Maria… Я бы не поверил…

«Вздор, – подумал Томми. – Он рыскает вокруг не первый год». А вслух сказал:

\- Что ж, теперь ты знаешь. И если я не говорил тебе раньше, то не потому, что стыдился. Просто знал, что тебя это огорчит. И оказался прав.

Анжело долго молчал, потом дернул плечом.

\- Ebbene… ладно, ладно. Вы оба теперь взрослые. Я умываю руки…

Он побрел было к двери, но остановился, развернулся, прошел мимо Томми и взял Марио за плечи.

\- Нет, мальчик, – сказал он по-итальянски, – я так не могу… Я христианин, католик, я не могу закрыть на это глаза… Ты же сын моей единственной сестры, мой крестник…

Он резко перешел на английский.

\- У меня есть обязательства. Мэтт, это смертный грех… ты знаешь об этом, верно? Я… не знаю, что тебе сказать. Если я приглашу к нам отца Бадзини, ты поговоришь с ним? Хотя бы просто поговоришь?

Марио ответил по-итальянски – что-то насчет того, куда может отправляться отец Бадзини, выражение было слишком идиоматичным для понимания – и Анжело посмотрел так, словно Марио его ударил.

\- Прости, Анжело. Нет. Скажи отцу, пусть не тратит время и силы. Я не кающийся грешник. Я вообще не считаю себя грешником.

\- Вот почему ты не ходил на исповедь на Пасху…

\- Верно. Я знаю, что твоя проклятая церковь считает это смертным грехом. Но грехом было бы и обещать, что я исправлюсь, потому что я не собираюсь исправляться. Я уже пытался, и ты знаешь, чем все закончилось.

\- Мэтт, это убьет Люсию…

\- Люсии не навредит то, чего она не знает. Если ты, конечно, не считаешь, что должен спасти свою бессмертную душу и ей рассказать.

На лице Анжело отразился ужас.

\- Сказать такое женщине? Своей сестре? Но что почувствует Люсия, когда узнает, что ты оказался вне Церкви Христовой…

\- Если она до сих пор этого не знает, то она глупее, чем я думаю. Я же развелся со Сью-Линн.

Лицо его было упрямое.

\- Ebbene, – сказал Анжело. – Я не произнесу больше ни слова. Я умываю руки.

Он посмотрел на них с отвращением.

\- Скажу только, что очень рад, что Папаша не дожил до этого дня. Он любил вас обоих, и это разбило бы ему сердце…

И вдруг Томми снова разозлился.

\- В тебе нет и капли достоинства, Анжело? С чего ты взял, что он не знал?

\- Я знаю, как мой отец…

\- Ничерта ты не знаешь! – напустился на него Томми в такой ярости, что сейчас с удовольствием бы свернул Анжело шею. – Папаша Тони знал! Он никогда не говорил, поддерживает нас или нет, но в любой момент мог положить этому конец, просто не продлив мой контракт! Да он мог бы не позволить нам жить в одной комнате, в конце концов!

\- Я тебе не верю!

Марио воззрился на Анжело глазами полными слез.

\- Конечно, ты же скорее поверишь, что мы оба пали так низко, что позволяем себе врать о таких вещах! Ты, ублюдок, посмел укорять меня памятью о Папаше! Ты читаешь нам проповеди, что ж, я тоже прочел бы тебе одну… кто сам без греха, пусть первым бросит камень. Ты говоришь о разбитом сердце Папаши? Я бы скорее умер, чем огорчил его, – слезы заструились по его лицу. – Думаешь, ты любил его больше, чем я? Он был в сто раз лучшим человеком, чем ты, Анжело… Убирайся отсюда, а не то я спущу тебя с лестницы, проклятый лицемер! И попробуй хоть раз еще упомянуть имя Папаши таким тоном, и я убью тебя… убью голыми руками! Пошел вон! Выметайся!

Анжело дернул ручку, но дверь была заперта. Томми, поднявшись, отпер замок, и Анжело ушел, не оглядываясь. Томми запер за ним дверь. Марио упал на кровать, его тонкое тело так содрогалось от рыданий, что, казалось, он рассыплется на куски от горя. Не желая смотреть на его слезы, Томми отвернулся. Он знал, что и сам беспричинно надеялся на чудо. Он так любил и восхищался Анжело, ожидал, что тот поймет, посмотрит на них прежними глазами.

Томми считал, что давным-давно избавился от всех иллюзий, но сейчас, стоя возле дверей и держась за ручку, почувствовал, как что-то внутри хрустнуло и рассыпалось. Анжело не был суперчеловеком. Он оказался ханжой, нетерпимым фанатиком, который рвался разрушить все, что не вписывалось в его представления.

Это был горький конец хорошей дружбы, и Томми знал, что это конец. Он никогда не осознавал, как дорога ему приязнь Анжело, пока не почувствовал, что ее больше нет. Ему казалось, будто земля ушла из-под ног. Марио все еще всхлипывал на кровати. Томми подошел и сел рядом, зная, что еще только начинает осознавать боль.

\- Я мог бы стерпеть все, – выдавил Марио, – если бы он не заговорил про Папашу. Черт… у меня снова кровь из носа… загадил всю простынь. Люсия будет в ярости.

\- Возьми. Откинь голову. Я принесу еще льда.

Но Марио вцепился ему в руку.

\- Я уже говорил когда-то. Что надо стать такой командой, чтобы никто не захотел разлучить нас, что бы ни случилось. И теперь мы сделали это, у нас снова есть тройное… Я думал, что худшее позади. Почему это случилось именно сейчас, сейчас, когда все наладилось! Такое ощущение, что наш успех стал для него последней каплей. Том, он правда завидует? Так завидует, что хочет уничтожить нас, раз сам не может стать частью того, чем сделались мы?

Марио словно прочитал его мысль.

_А ты бы предпочел видеть нас на самом дне, Анжело? Предпочел, чтобы мы умерли, а не продолжали летать, влюбленные в свое дело и друг в друга…_

Было ли это правдой?

\- Я не знаю, Мэтт. Видит Бог, я не знаю.

\- Вот и все, что у нас осталось, Везунчик.

\- Я не принес тебе особенного везения, да? – горько сказал Томми.

Марио сел и посмотрел на него. Лицо его выглядело жутко: под глазом темнел синяк, на губах, носу и подбородке запекалась кровь.

\- Ты все везение, которое у меня есть, – сказал он. – Возможно, плохое везение лучше, чем никакого.

 

ГЛАВА 14

 

Никому из них не хватило духу появиться на семейном ужине. Никакие количества мыла, воды и льда не смогли привести лицо Марио хотя бы в подобие порядка, и Томми знал, что того больше беспокоят следы слез, чем синяки. Томми и сам не хотел сталкиваться с заботой Люсии, враждебностью Анжело и лишними вопросами. Возвращая поднос из-под льда в кухню, он сказал Люсии, что они поужинают в городе и приедут поздно.

Поев в придорожном кафе, Томми и Марио долго колесили по округе, не желая возвращаться. Они не говорили о том, что занимало их умы. Они вообще почти не говорили. В поисках некоторого облегчения Томми разгонялся на трассе, и Марио, понимая его чувства, не протестовал, но через некоторое время все же произнес просительным тоном:

\- Послушай, парень, нам сейчас только штрафа не хватает.

Томми неохотно снизил скорость.

В конце концов они добрались до маленького бара, куда возил их Барт в первую встречу. Томми так и не смог смириться с тусовками местных геев, но им по большому счету некуда было податься. Только здесь можно было не бояться выдать себя нечаянным словом или прикосновением. И как бы прилично они себя ни вели, в обычных барах считалось за данность, что мужчины приходят сюда в поисках женского общества. Двое, довольные компанией друг друга, выглядели подозрительно.

А теперь им был заказан даже собственный дом. Анжело уж позаботится, чтобы они не общались с остальными, как прежде. А если они будут держаться обособленно, это тоже превратится в источник неприятностей. Как только они сели за угловой столик, Марио заявил:

\- Я бы сейчас напился до бесчувствия.

Томми ощутил первые знаки приближения былых приливов гнева и вины. Может, и правда стоило позволить Марио забыться?

_Я позабочусь о нем, прослежу, чтобы он никуда не влез._

Но такой способ решения проблем мог очень легко закрепиться. Томми вспомнил услышанную от Барта статистику суицидов среди гомосексуалов – цифры, наверняка тесно связанные с алкоголем и наркотиками.

\- И признаешь, что Анжело победил?

\- Ну нет.

Они медленно прихлебывали пиво. После двух кружек Марио заявил, что еще одна порция – и его стошнит, и переключился на имбирный эль. На что Томми сказал, что его стошнило бы уже после первого стакана этой дряни. Вечером буднего дня в баре было довольно малолюдно: несколько пар и трое-четверо одиночек – и никто не пытался подсесть к Томми и Марио. Вернувшись из туалета, Томми заметил, что синяк под глазом Марио продолжает расти и темнеть.

Опускаясь на стул, он заметил:

\- С этим глазом ты выглядишь, как головорез, Мэтт. Настоящий гангстер.

Ответная улыбка слишком походила на гримасу.

\- Тут все, наверное, думают, что тебе в кайф меня избивать.

Несколько недель назад Томми даже не понял бы, что он имеет в виду. А теперь ощутил, как кровь приливает к щекам, и порадовался, что в баре темно, и Марио не видит, как он покраснел. Несколько раз, проявляя ничем не обоснованную жестокость, Марио как будто в самом деле получал некое извращенное удовольствие – только причинял он не боль, а унижение. Томми сомневался, что этого хватает, чтобы назвать Марио в прямом смысле садистом, но все же теперь порой гадал, нет ли у него склонностей в этом направлении. Правда, обсудить эту тему было нельзя, так что Томми не стал на ней зацикливаться.

В машине по дороге домой Марио сказал:

\- Слушай, надо все-таки поговорить. Сейчас Анжело нам ничего не сделает. Он не будет выкупать мою часть дома и нас выселять. Но все-таки я бы не стал надеяться, что он выпустил пар и успокоился. Он не такой, как Джонни или Папаша. Он затаил злость.

Было ли это только совпадением, что Анжело откладывал свою атаку до того момента, когда Марио, убедившись в Томми как в ловиторе, вернул себе тройное и уверенность? Анжело давно их подозревал, и знание о его подозрениях еще в первом сезоне принудило их к жестокой скрытности, которая едва не разрушила их отношения. Был ли в устроенной им сцене элемент настоящей зависти?

Томми поделился этим вопросом вслух, и Марио сказал:

\- Не знаю, как это могло получиться. Я не раз умолял его вернуться в номер. Черт, я люблю… любил его, он меня вырастил. Я просил его остаться со мной. Так какой смысл сейчас завидовать?

Принял ли бы Анжело такую любовь? Была ли его зависть подсознательной, в которой он не мог признаться даже себе? Тогда дела были еще хуже. Если бы Анжело осознавал, что его гнев основан на зависти, то постыдился бы поднимать шум… Но если он твердо убедил себя, что испытываемая им неприязнь – это моральное отвращение, то мог наворотить бед, которым не предвиделось конца.

В конце концов Томми сказал:

\- А надо ли волноваться? Что Анжело может нам сделать? Оклеветать нас в полиции? Вряд ли. Да и не будет он огорчать Люсию.

\- Так или иначе, – подытожил Марио, – скоро мы об этом узнаем.

 

Самый худший момент для Томми настал, когда рано утром он вошел в столовую и застал Анжело, Люсию и Тессу за завтраком. Люсия дружелюбно пожелала ему доброго утра, то же, чуть помедлив, сделал Анжело. Сама идея о том, чтобы лишь ради Люсии поддерживать иллюзию всеобщего благополучия, казалась Томми отвратительной, и он спросил себя, зачем это делает. Люсия не была ему матерью, он не был ей обязан в этом смысле. А потом понял, что с той минуты, как Папаша Тони впервые обозначил его место здесь, Люсия неизменно его приветствовала. И вместе с привязанностью к Марио к нему переходили определенные семейные обязанности. Это была одна из них.

\- Лу, Анжело, доброе утро, – пробормотал он и пошел в кухню делать кофе.

Вошла Стелла с Сюзи. Сложив салфетку, она подоткнула ее девочке за воротник и спросила:

\- Где вы шатались прошлой ночью? Мы с Джонни ждали до двух часов.

\- Ездили в город выпить, – ответил Томми.

Хмурясь, он размазывал масло по тосту. Анжело говорил, что не расскажет Люсии, но почувствовал ли он себя обязанным поделиться с Джонни и Стеллой, и если так, какова будет их реакция? Однако Стелла, решительно отодвинувшая сахарницу, прежде чем Сюзи смогла положить вторую ложку в свои хлопья, улыбалась так же дружелюбно.

\- Потом мы, наконец, поняли, что вы решили целую ночь развлекаться, и легли спать. Но Джонни надо поговорить с вами до десяти. Пожелай бабушке доброго утра, Сюзи.

\- Доброе утро, nonna Лулу. Доброе утро, дядя Анжело. Доброе утро, дядя Томми. Доброе утро…

\- Достаточно, Сюзи, – велела Стелла.

\- Но я еще не поздоровалась с Тессой…

\- Ешь хлопья, Сюзи… мы тебя поняли. Люсия, в Техасе есть продюсер…

\- Доброе утро, Бэббу, – прощебетала Сюзи, и не успел Томми поднять голову от тарелки, как изумленный возглас Люсии дал ему понять, что в дверях появился Марио.

Глаз и скула его сияли всеми цветами радуги.

\- Madre di… Мэтт, как это ты?

\- Неправильно упал в сетку, Лу. Не беспокойся.

\- Бэббу, тебя кто-то стукнул? Ты врезался в дверь? Мамочка говорила, что, когда у человека синяк под глазом, он говорит, что врезался в дверь. Только мамочка сказала, что обычно это значит, что человек врезался в кулак. Как можно врезаться в кулак? Кулак ведь внизу, а не наверху, как глаз.

\- «Врезаться в кулак», Люси, обозначает, что тебя кто-то ударил. Но меня никто не бил. Я неловко упал и ударился лицом об колено.

\- Это было чертовски глупо, – чирикнула Сюзи.

Шок Люсии, вызванный лицом сына, переключился на словарный запас внучки.

\- Сюзан Элисса Гарднер! Вот видите, мужчины, что бывает, когда вы не следите за языком! Не смей хихикать, Тесса! Если она решит, будто ты думаешь, что это мило…

\- Но так говорит мамочка, – заспорила Сюзи. – Она сказала так, когда Бэббу…

\- Неважно, Сюзи, – перебила Стелла.

\- Если она никогда не скажет ничего хуже, – заметил Анжело, – мы можем считать себя счастливцами. Тесса, бери сумку и берет. Тебе придется возвращаться домой на автобусе… я допоздна задержусь в студии.

\- Ненавижу, когда она ездит на автобусе, – заволновалась Люсия. – Мало ли что может случиться. Может, Стелла или Мэтт смогут ее забрать? Та часть города совсем не такая, какой была в школьные годы Лисс.

\- Я ее заберу, – вызвался Марио.

\- Подождешь Мэтта, Тесса, и за ворота не выходи. И не ошивайся на углу. Ты еще не готова?

\- Минутку, папа. У меня коса расплелась. Заплетешь, Лулу?

Люсия посмотрела на волосы девочки.

\- Лента ослабла… нет, порвалась. Беги в мою комнату, там на подносе на комоде есть ленты.

\- Ради Бога, – взорвался Анжело, – а без нее никак?

\- Я получу выговор за неряшливость, – хмуро сказала Тесса. – Сестра Мэри Вероника очень злится.

С воплем «Я быстро!» она помчалась к дверям и влетела в Джонни.

\- Приятно слышать, как Тесса в кои-то веки шумит, – добродушно ухмыльнулся тот. – А то шмыгает по дому, как послушница! Наверное, Сюзи хорошо на нее влияет. Эй, что у тебя с лицом, Мэтт? Слушай, я искал тебя вчера вечером. А теперь приходится вылезать из постели безбожно рано, потому что мне хоть убейся надо до десяти связаться с этим парнем. Он большой продюсер в Техасе, делает крупное цирковое шоу для детей-инвалидов и видел по телевизору «Полеты во сне». Он хочет, чтобы мы поставили для него живое представление и потом поговорили об этом для телевидения. Как тебе такое, Мэтт?

\- Не могу я говорить по телевидению!

\- Говорить, в основном, буду я, – успокоил его Джонни. – А тебе надо будет только сидеть и выглядеть красивым.

\- С таким лицом? И я не дурак, чтобы тащиться на поезде восемнадцать часов до Далласа!

\- Забыл сказать, нам оплатят все расходы, в том числе билеты на самолет. Денег это особых не принесет… по паре сотен на брата, но реклама выйдет хорошая.

Марио глянул на Томми.

\- Как ты думаешь?

\- Всегда мечтал полетать на каком-нибудь из этих больших самолетов. Я за.

\- Хорошо, Джок, мы в деле. Надеюсь, к тому времени мое лицо снова станет одного цвета.

\- Должно, по идее, – Джонни отмахнулся от предложенного Люсией кофе. – Нет, нет, Лу, я поем в более цивилизованное время. Надо идти звонить тому парню. Пусть бронирует номера в отеле. Что мне заказать, Стел? Один номер для нас, а для Красотки пусть поставят кроватку.

Он потрепал Сюзи по волосам.

\- И вам один на двоих, да, Мэтт? Как всегда.

Придвигая стул к столу, Томми заметил выражение лица Анжело. На секунду он думал, что Анжело сейчас что-то скажет, и пообещал себе, что тут же свернет ему шею. Но Люсия вмешалась прежде, чем Анжело успел открыть рот.

\- Вы собрались брать Сюзи? Разве можно таскать такого ребенка по…

\- Я ее не оставлю, – перебила Стелла. – Хочешь покататься на самолете, Сюзи?

\- Мне пора, – Анжело встал и направился к дверям. – Тесса! Тереза Сантелли, немедленно спускайся!

\- Иду, папа, но сначала пусть Люсия меня заплетет.

Тесса ворвалась в комнату и склонилась перед Люсией, подставляя голову.

\- Если я заведу машину и тебя к этому времени в ней не окажется, я уеду без тебя, – сказал Анжело и громко хлопнул дверью.

Тереза распустила косу и побежала за ним с лентой в руках.

\- Чего он взъерепенился? – пробормотала Люсия.

Томми промолчал. Хотя определенно имел догадки на этот счет.

Большую часть утра Джонни провел на телефоне, а ближе к полудню ушел забрать деньги, переведенные для них на билеты. Почти сразу после его ухода Люсия позвала к телефону Марио.

\- Это Джим Фортунати, говорит, все утро пытался до тебя дозвониться.

Марио ушел разговаривать и через несколько минут вернулся с новостями.

\- Томми, Лионель хочет, чтобы мы приехали к ним и подписали контракт на сезон у Старра. Надо решать.

 - Ну, – сказал Томми, – по-моему, тут или так или никак. Есть Старр, и есть полдесятка маленьких шоу, колесящих по округе. Кажется, другого выбора нет.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Не говоря уже о том, что Большое Шоу именно твое место.

Марио глянул на часы.

\- Как раз успеем, прежде чем забрать Тессу.

Путь занял чуть больше часа. Когда они повернули к зимней квартире, то не поверили своим глазам при виде огромнейшего старомодного брезентового купола из тех, которыми давно уже никто не пользовался.

\- Какого черта… – проговорил Марио, паркуя машину на стоянке. – Столько лет прошло, и они вдруг решили вернуться на круги своя?

Офис по-прежнему размещался в маленьком серебряном трейлере. Это был очень старый трейлер: Марио сказал, что помнит его с тех пор, когда Люсия ездила со Старром во времена его детства. Джим Фортунати, ожидающий внутри с Рэнди Старром, ответил на их недоуменный вопрос:

\- А, большой купол? Это для фильма про Парриша. Большую часть сцен собираются снимать здесь. Я думал, вы в курсе. Вы ведь собираетесь дублировать полеты.

\- Мы еще ничего не подписывали, – сказал Марио.

\- Нет? Я работаю консультантом, и мне сообщили, что на эти роли взяли вас. В общем-то, я сказал, что больше ни от кого проку не будет. Ты ведь все еще делаешь тройное?

\- Да, нет проблем.

\- Значит, нашел ловитора? Кто он?

\- Ты помнишь Томми, – сказал Марио, и тут в разговор вмешался Рэнди Старр:

\- Да-да, паренек… я помню его. Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, тебе было слишком мало лет, но тогда я сказал себе: «У этого мальчика хороший тайминг. Когда-нибудь из него выйдет толковый ловитор, вот где тайминг действительно важен». Ты ведь уже совершеннолетний?

Томми полез в карман за бумагами. Несколько секунд поизучав их, менеджер вернул документы обратно.

\- Хорошо. Вот ваш контракт – вольтижер и ловитор, но в номер нужен кто-то еще. Хотите я найду вам девушку? Твоя бывшая жена все еще работает у нас. Снова вышла замуж, но она неплохой вольтижер. И красивая. Нет?

\- Нет, – твердо отказался Марио.

Старр пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь. Но мне все-таки хотелось бы, чтобы в номере была хоть одна женщина. Публика любит красивых девушек. У тебя ведь есть сестра? И кто-то из твоей семьи дублировал Лилиан Уитни в каком-то цирковом фильме… дочка Анжело, кажется?

\- Джо, – поправил Марио. – Дочери Анжело только тринадцать.

\- Вряд ли я встречал кого-то из них, – проговорил Старр, и Томми вспомнил, что у него удивительная память, намертво удерживающая лица и выступления. – И с вами в «Полетах во сне» летала та женщина. Было бы здорово, если бы нам удалось ее заполучить. Но это была не твоя сестра, она из семьи… очень напомнила мне Люсию. Элисса. А та, из «Полетов», блондинка…

\- Это жена моего брата, Стелла Гарднер.

Старр придвинул к ним контракт.

\- Подписывайся за Сантелли, – велел он. – Я всегда делал так с Тони. Старший в номере заключает контракт для всех. А остальные подписывают контракты с тобой лично.

Марио подписал бумагу, сложил и спрятал.

\- Кстати, о контрактах, – сказал Джим Фортунати. – Мэтт, передай своему брату Джону, чтобы пошевеливался с решением. Мне надо уладить вопрос их жилья на год… у них есть дети? И нам надо нанять его прежде, чем мы откроемся в Гарден, а это уже через месяц. Если он не сможет, пусть даст знать, чтобы мы искали кого-то другого.

\- Хорошо, я передам.

\- Надеюсь, он все же согласится. Я знаю, что с ним шоу будет в хороших руках, больше ни в ком я так не уверен. Были разговоры взять на должность Коу Вэйленда, но мне этот парень не нравится… он ходячая проблема, – Джим пристально посмотрел на Марио. – Кажется, у вас были с ним какие-то неприятности? Но Сантелли никогда не создавали проблем. Я рассчитываю на это, Мэтт.

\- Можешь на нас положиться, Джим, – сказал Марио и пожал Рэнди Старру руку.

Томми, обменявшись на прощание рукопожатием с Джимом, понимал, что Фортунати знает… и все-таки дает им шанс.

И впервые после того, как Анжело зашел в их комнату, он почувствовал, что, возможно, все не так плохо.

_Сантелли никогда не создавали проблем. Остается только надеяться, что Анжело тоже об этом помнит._

 

Вечером, переодетые и готовые к тренировке, они встретили Клэя, вернувшегося со школы.

\- Скорее переодевайся, – приказал Марио. – Сегодня начнем пораньше. Если хочешь, можешь залезть наверх и подержать стропы для Стеллы и меня, пока не придут Фил, Бобби и Карл.

Томми ожидал, что мальчик откликнется с энтузиазмом, но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Клэй, помолчав, протянул:

\- Ну… да, наверное. Сейчас приду.

Марио открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Когда они бегом спускались по лестнице, Томми спросил:

\- С какой стати ты позволил ему так с собой разговаривать?

\- Разве не очевидно? – Марио сдерживался с явным трудом. – Анжело намекнул ему, что с большим плохим кузеном надо бы поосторожнее. Я ничего по этому поводу сделать не могу, и Анжело об этом знает.

Он даже ссутулился от уныния. Впрочем, взбодрился, когда в зал пришла Стелла, и ему выпала возможность сообщить ей о подписанном со Старром контракте.

\- Ой, Мэтт, как здорово! Как это хорошо для тебя! Ты будешь ведущим исполнителем?

\- Все Сантелли будут. Центральный манеж, – сказал он, и Стелла глубоко вздохнула от удовлетворения.

\- Это же великолепно! В детстве я даже мечтать об этом не смела… центральный манеж у Старра!

\- Значит, ты остаешься с нами на этот сезон?

\- Ты же сказал, Летающие Сантелли… Вы не хотите меня брать?

Томми взял ее маленькие ладони в свои руки:

\- Стел, словами не описать, как мы хотим, чтобы ты была с нами. Но что насчет Джонни? Он все твердит, что цирк мертв, и так и не ответил Джиму Фортунати, согласен ли быть менеджером воздушного отделения.

\- Что ж, может, эта новость его подтолкнет, – твердо сказала Стелла, – и он ни разу не говорил, что не хочет эту работу.

Она отвернулась и полезла по лестнице, надежно закрывая тему.

«Нам нужна Стелла, – подумал Томми, направляясь к другому концу аппарата. – Если не считать Мэтта, она лучший вольтижер в семье. Лисс с ней и рядом не стояла. Но как мы возьмем ее с собой, если Джонни не захочет соглашаться на работу? Она слишком хороша для Джонни…»

А потом он на время забыл все тревоги, как и всегда, когда работал. Но они волей-неволей вернулись, когда Стелла прилетела к нему в руки. Он всегда удивлялся в этот момент – как точно и уверенно она приходит – ему даже не надо было помогать со своей стороны – как превосходно сбалансирован ее маленький вес, как крепка хватка… И как она подхватывала его усилие, с которым он выталкивал ее обратно.

_Вот как это должно быть._

Выверенный процесс с добавлением чего-то, название чему Томми не мог придумать. Позже, перевернувшись вверх головой и вытирая лоб платком, он заметил кое-что еще. Марио ни разу не прикрикнул на Стеллу, не сделал замечания, не выдал иронический комментарий. Просто не было необходимости. Они подходили друг другу. Идеально.

Барт, посмотрев «Полеты во сне», сказал, что посчитал бы их любовниками, если бы не знал наверняка.

_Нам нельзя потерять Стеллу! Просто нельзя!_

И все-таки… все-таки в приоритетах у нее стоял Джонни. А Джонни собирался бросить их и цирк.

\- Я хочу поработать над сложным трюком Парриша, – позвал Марио. – Возвращением с двумя пируэтами после тройного.

Томми снова опрокинулся вниз головой.

Вертикальный пируэт считался одной из самых сложных фигур полета. Вольтижер в вертикальном положении вращался вокруг своей оси, а для этого надо было создать собственную инерцию, противоположную направлению инерции, сообщаемой раскачивающейся трапецией.

Самому Томми ни разу не удавался и один пируэт, а уж два считались высшей степенью сложности. К тому же, помимо технической трудности, пируэт сам по себе нес серьезную опасность: из-за неровного давления на перекладину при возвращении малейшее отклонение в угле могло привести к вывиху плеча. Но что Томми мог поделать? Справившись с тройным, Марио шел к новым свершениям. Томми не мог остановить его… и столкнулся с тем фактом, что и не хочет останавливать.

Тройное вышло превосходно, но потом Марио не рассчитал, успел сделать только полтора оборота, и возвращающаяся трапеция ударила его в переносицу. Вскрикнув, он упал, едва успев свернуться. Томми с недовольством заметил, что из носа у него снова пошла кровь. Но когда Томми спрыгнул рядом с ним и протянул руку, намереваясь помочь, Марио качнул головой.

\- Все нормально. Я знаю, что сделал не так. Хочу попробовать еще, пока в голове держится.

\- У тебя снова нос кровоточит. Может, лучше сначала кровь остановить?

\- Кудахчешь хуже Люсии, – заворчал Марио. – Лезь наверх, мне надо попробовать хотя бы еще раз. Давай без тройного, только пируэты.

На самом деле Марио сделал не одну, а три попытки, прежде чем разобрался с вращением. Но даже после этого продолжал хмуриться.

\- Все равно что-то не то. Мало просто сделать – надо, чтобы он правильно смотрелся.

Марио сел на край сетки и заметил Анжело в дверном проеме.

\- Я думал, это Барт вошел, – сказал он Томми.

\- Ага, я тоже. Дети в раздевалке.

Марио наморщил нос и, скривившись, приложил к нему ладонь.

\- Ой. Совсем забыл, что у меня урок. Стел, принеси лед, а то я все чертово занятие буду кровью истекать.

\- Нельзя в обуви на пол, – крикнул Томми, заметив, что подросток шагает через полированный паркет.

Клэй скорчил гримасу.

\- Ты хуже Люсии. Это что, гостиная?

Четверо мальчиков подошли к подножию аппарата. Увидев Марио, прикладывающего лед к лицу, они засыпали его встревоженными вопросами.

\- Издержки профессии, – отмахнулся Марио. – Вы привыкнете. Фил и Клэй, полезайте наверх.

Томми направился к ловиторке, чтобы снизу подавать указания Филу. Анжело, стоя в углу, весь урок курил сигарету и наблюдал. Томми гадал, что тот пытается увидеть. Или просто дает им знать, что собирается за ними приглядывать? Позже, когда мальчики поменялись, Томми тихонько спросил у Марио:

\- Он что, надеется застукать, как мы их лапаем, или что?

Марио начал смеяться, но смеха не получилось.

\- Как по мне, пусть смотрит, пока не окосеет. Черт возьми, он сам научил меня не смешивать личную жизнь и работу.

Снова встав под ловиторку, Томми задался вопросом, действительно ли Анжело ожидает от них такого после всех этих лет дружбы. Он сам говорил, что, кроме как натравить на них полицию, Анжело мало что может сделать. А теперь Анжело, похоже, демонстрировал, как легко может испортить им жизнь, если захочет. Если это начнет действовать Марио на нервы…

«Проклятье, – в Томми поднялись одновременно гнев и отчаяние. – Только Мэтт начал возвращаться в форму, как Анжело взялся все портить!»

Он понял, что определенно не против свернуть Анжело шею.

 

Накануне вылета в Даллас позвонил Барт Ридер. Марио ушел к зубному ставить постоянную пломбу, и трубку взял Томми.

\- Привет, Барт, что случилось?

\- На этой неделе начинаются съемки фильма про Парриша… по мне, лучше бы они немного повременили… и я буду занят. Когда они всерьез берутся за работу, это означает, что в кроватку рано и одному, а в пять утра шагом марш в студию пудрить носик.

Он говорил тем жеманным тоном, который, как знал теперь Томми, был личной шуткой, пародией на нечто, чем Барт не был и никогда не будет.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я разлюбил тебя, дорогуша.

Томми хихикнул, но отвечать в тон не стал. У Барта была вся необходимая приватность, а вот телефон Сантелли стоял в холле.

\- Не беспокойся, приятель. Но у нас здесь образовались кое-какие проблемы. Семейного плана.

\- Вот черт, – сказал Барт. – В чем дело?

\- Не хотелось бы говорить об этом по телефону.

\- Кто-то слушает?

\- Нет, но могут войти в любую минуту.

Голос Барта зазвучал сочувственно.

\- Хочешь приехать и поговорить?

\- Вряд ли получится. Завтра днем мы летим в Даллас с Джонни и Стеллой, там будет шоу.

\- Значит, проблема не в них?

\- Нет, – обсудить все с Бартом, зная, что он поймет, было большим искушением. – Не в них. В общем… Анжело кое-что увидел. Или решил, что увидел. Я мог бы его разубедить, но мне до жути надоело лгать. Так что я сказал ему думать, что хочет… и в итоге вроде как признался.

Барт присвистнул.

\- Так вот откуда у Мэтта синяк.

\- Боже, нет. Это он об перекладину.

Томми впервые понял, что все могло обернуться гораздо хуже. В армии ему приходилось сталкиваться с парочкой типов, которые свято верили, что само существование гомосексуалов бросает вызов их мужественности. Анжело сказал, что парень, попытавшийся к нему подкатить, получил взбучку. Этого Томми тоже не мог понять. Неужели человек размера Анжело боялся физического принуждения? По крайней мере Анжело в своей демонстрации неприязни не стал их избивать.

\- Он объяснял про перекладину, – сказал Барт, – но я, признаться, не поверил. Подумал, что у вас снова какие-то разборки.

\- Нет, у нас больше такого не бывает. Слушай, Барт, лучше я расскажу тебе все, когда не буду бояться, что сюда кто-то войдет и подслушает, ладно?

\- Конечно, – тон Барта снова сделался деловым. – Вообще-то я звонил, чтобы спросить, не поужинаете ли вы с Мэттом со мной сегодня. Уолли Мейсон, режиссер, хочет, чтобы вы подписали в офисе контракт насчет дублирования. Собирается взглянуть на вас, посмотреть, как сделать из вас братьев Парриш. Он, наверное, днем позвонит. Сможете прийти?

\- Конечно. Мэтт скоро вернется от дантиста.

\- Завтра начинаем съемки в студии, а через неделю едем на зимнюю квартиру Старра. Хотят снять как можно больше циркового антуража, прежде чем цирк откроется в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. И полеты они тоже захотят снять. Так что вам надо подписать контракты, присоединиться к профсоюзу и «Эквити» и все такое… вы же члены профсоюза?

\- Я с детства, – ответил Томми. – И зимой Анжело заставил меня присоединиться к профсоюзу каскадеров. Насчет Мэтта не знаю… надо его самого спрашивать.

\- Ладно, уладьте все с Мейсоном, он ответит на ваши вопросы, а потом я везу вас обоих на ужин.

Томми по голосу слышал, что Барт ухмыляется.

\- Коллективная ответственность, сам понимаешь. И пусть снимают нас сколько угодно… В смысле, пусть фото хоть во все газеты попадут, у нас есть отличной деловой предлог. «ЗВЕЗДА ЦИРКОВОГО ФИЛЬМА УЖИНАЕТ С НАСТОЯЩИМИ ЦИРКОВЫМИ ЗВЕЗДАМИ». Так что смогу со спокойной душей вытащить вас в город прямо под их любопытными носами.

\- Хорошо, мы будем.

 

Уолли Мейсон оказался толстеньким невзрачным человечком с сильным бруклинским акцентом. Трудно было поверить, что перед ними режиссер международной известности. Барт Ридер тоже был здесь, и Джим Фортунати, которого взяли техническим консультантом для сцен полета.

\- Контракт для Летающих Сантелли, – сказал им Джим. – Сколько людей в труппе, Мэтт?

\- Сейчас трое. Томми, я и Стелла.

\- Хорошо. Парриш тоже так работал – он сам, его брат и Эйлин Лидс. Когда Эйлин погибла, он выступал с Реджи и Клео. Стелла может дублировать и Эйлин, и Клео – у обеих рыжие волосы.

\- Стелла будет довольна как слон, – заметил Томми, вспоминая детское благоговение Стеллы перед Клео.

Джим рассмеялся.

\- Клео тоже. Она считает Стеллу восхитительной.

\- Надо бы не забыть ей передать, – сказал Марио. – А кто играет Клео в фильме?

\- Джессика Андерсон, – ответил Мейсон. – Мы хотели взять Луизу Ланарт, но она слишком высокая.

Джим дружески улыбнулся Барту:

\- Жаль. Но даже когда Клео была юной, между ней и Барни не было никакого романтического интереса, и она четко донесла это до сценариста, когда подписывала согласие использовать ее имя. Я знаю, что ты хотел бы видеть свою жену в главной роли, но просто не вышло. А для Эйлин Лидс мисс Ланарт слишком молода… та была на десять лет старше Барни.

\- Такое трудно заставить выглядеть романтичным, – сказал Мейсон. – Как Парриш вообще женился на сорокалетней женщине, когда ему самому только исполнилось тридцать? Просто потому, что она была цирковой звездой?

\- Нет, – возразил Фортунати. – Он сходил по ней с ума. И так до конца и не оправился после ее гибели. Забавно звучит, но они женились по любви.

\- Ничего страшного, – вежливо сказал Барт. – Луиза профессионал. Она понимает, как в этом бизнесе делаются дела.

Но улыбка его была иронической, и на момент он встретился с Томми взглядом.

\- Вы заметите, мистер Гарднер, – сказал Уолли Мейсон, – что этот контракт дает студии эксклюзивное право на ваши услуги и первое обращение, пока шоу не откроется первого мая в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, с предоставлением дополнительного времени после того, как цирк в самом деле начнет работу. Вы знаете, где у Парриша произошел несчастный случай?

Марио покачал головой.

\- Я был маленьким. Все города выглядели для меня одинаковыми.

\- Думаю, мы сможем устроить все так, чтобы не было противоречий, – сказал Фортунати. – Кстати, вы есть в титрах.

Томми через плечо Марио прочел строчку, на которую показывал Джим.

«Полеты исполняются Летающими Сантелли».

\- Джим специально для вас выпрашивал, – добавил Мейсон. – Я думал, достаточно будет указать, что эпизоды в цирке сняты в сотрудничестве с Цирком Старра.

\- Спасибо, Джим, – сказал Марио. – Значит, советуешь подписать, как есть?

Добродушный голос Мейсона вдруг зазвучал напряженно.

\- Вы имеете полное право позвать собственного юриста, мистер Гарднер. Это наш стандартный контракт для всех каскадеров, чьи услуги оплачиваются не поденно.

\- Я вовсе не спорю. Просто Папаша всегда советовал читать, прежде чем подписывать, – сказал Марио, с неуверенной улыбкой просматривая бумаги. – Ты включил сюда список трюков, Джим?

\- Все верно, – заметил Мейсон. – Я не отличу летающую трапецию от летающей тарелки. Вот для чего мне консультант. Я просто сказал ему, что мне нужен человек, который точно сделает этот особенный трюк Парриша… тройное как-там-его.

Фортунати, улыбнувшись, переглянулся с Марио.

\- Тройное сальто назад с двумя пируэтами обратно. Если пируэты не получатся, смонтируем.

\- Получатся, – заверил Марио и быстро просмотрел остаток контракта, временами проговаривая отрывки вслух.

\- Репертуар исполнителя, уточненный техническим консультантом, включает тройное сальто назад с двумя пируэтами обратно, двойное сальто вперед и назад, пассаж и другие трюки, которые могут исполняться по взаимному согласию обеих сторон… ясно, ясно…

Он посмотрел на верхнюю часть страницы.

\- Мэттью Гарднер, также известный как Марио Сантелли, и члены его труппы, которая включает – но не ограничивается – Томаса ЛеРоя Зейна, известного также как Томми Сантелли, выступающего соответственно в роли ловитора в номере воздушного полета «Летающие Сантелли»… Хорошо, Джим, я подписываю. Дай ручку. Том, тебе тоже надо подписать, – добавил он, нацарапав «Мэттью Гарднер» и, чуть ниже, «Марио Сантелли».

Томми взял ручку и аккуратно вывел: «Томас ЛеРой Зейн» и «Томми Сантелли» в указанных местах. В последний раз, когда он подписывал подобный документ, он был так юн, что нуждался в разрешении отца и прибавлял слово «младший» к фамилии.

\- А теперь, – сказал Барт, – время отметить.

 

Томми впервые попробовал ночную жизнь. Он знал, что Барту приятно пойти с ними в какой-нибудь известнейший голливудский ночной клуб, и что Люсии понравится увидеть их фотографии в газетах. Нанятые студией журналисты обступили их со всех сторон, празднуя создание фильма, который позже назовут величайшей цирковой картиной столетия. Томми задался вопросом, все ли гламурные истории о киноактерах из газет и журналов такие же надуманные, как эта. Когда его сфотографировали с известной старлеткой на коленях, он в этом уверился.

Позже, когда они в машине Барта ехали обратно, Барт сказал:

\- Понятия не имею, как мир до этого докатился. Приходится фабриковать буквально все.

Произнес он это с такой запальчивостью, что Томми решил бы, что он пьян, если бы не видел, что Барт по своему обыкновению пил очень умеренно.

\- Наверное, людям, которые тратят кучу денег и времени на кино, нужна определенная доза сентиментального вздора. Томми, ты же не против фотографироваться с… как там ее… Карен Эндрюс на коленях?

\- Если Карен не против, то и я не возражаю.

\- А я возражаю, – проворчал Барт. – Я хочу жить в таком мире, где смог бы сфотографироваться, скажем, с Томми на коленях, если бы захотел. На каждую женщину, впавшую в расстройство из-за того, что я не доступен для, скажем так, романтических воздыханий, пришелся бы паренек, который, почитав газеты и сходив в кино, прекратил бы себя ненавидеть и сказал бы: «Что ж, Барт Ридер гей, и он счастлив, успешен и живет припеваючи. Так что и мне, наверное, не обязательно вешаться или стреляться». Тогда количество суицидов пошло бы на спад, и все было бы прекрасно. Почему мне приходится делать вид, что я по уши влюблен в какую-нибудь глупую бабу вроде Луизы Ланарт? Нет, не поймите меня неправильно. Джуди хорошая девочка. Она мне очень нравится и рвется со мной спать не больше, чем я с ней. Я совершенно ничего не имею против Джуди Коэн. А вот Луизу Ланарт я терпеть не могу. Почему она должна притворяться, будто у нас великая любовь? Почему она не может просто жить одна, признавшись, что никогда не найдет человека, мужчину или женщину, который бы ее завел? А она пробовала, когда обнаружила, что ее не привлекает даже такой герой-любовник, как я!

В его голосе почти звучали слезы.

\- Почему, черт побери, она должна быть Луизой Ланарт, а не Джуди Коэн? Мы сражались на войне, чтобы создать мир, где Джуди Коэн смогла бы называть себя Джуди Коэн, но студии ее имя показалось еврейским. Когда мы уже избавимся от этих предрассудков?

Марио горько улыбнулся.

\- Тогда же, когда построим межпланетную империю из моих фантастических журналов. Джонни считает, что не успеет настать следующий век, как человек пройдется по Луне. Я в этом сомневаюсь, но даже если и так, готов побиться об заклад, что гея они на космический корабль не возьмут.

Потом, когда они вдвоем ехали на машине Томми обратно в дом Сантелли, Марио тихо и почти так же горько, как Барт, сказал:

\- Теперь ты видишь, почему некоторые парни любят ходить по ненавистным тобой барам? Там тебя хотя бы не смогут сфотографировать с какой-то левой девицей на коленях.

\- Это просто шоу-бизнес, – отозвался Томми.

Он до сих пор чувствовал запах пудры, пробуждающий неприятные воспоминания. Но Томми успел сделаться реалистом.

\- Зато когда Анжело увидит эти снимки, до его чугунной башки дойдет, что мы не собираемся носиться по округе с табличками «Я ГЕЙ. ПНИ МЕНЯ».

\- Боже, Томми, иногда ты не лучше Анжело! Разве ты не видишь, какой это грязный обман?

Томми взял его за руку.

\- Конечно, вижу, приятель. Но что мне сделать? Это не я придумал мир таким. И я не верю, что Бог бросит меня в ад за то, что я сплю с мужчинами. Но мы пробовали поступить, как от нас ожидали. Мы расстались, и из этого не вышло ничего хорошего. И что теперь? Я не против немного попритворяться, – в первый раз за все время голос его дрогнул, – если это позволит нам остаться вместе и избежать проблем.

Пальцы Марио слегка сжались на его руке.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере у нас есть мы. 


	22. Chapter 22

ГЛАВА 15

 

Их самолет до Далласа был четырехмоторным Боингом. Прежде Томми летал всего раз – в Германию и обратно, в переполненном военном самолете с металлическими сидениями. Там было тесно, неудобно и укачивало, так что контраст не мог не радовать. Марио вообще не доводилось путешествовать по воздуху, и сейчас он был возбужден не меньше Сюзи, хотя и пытался это скрыть. Томми великодушно уступил ему место у иллюминатора – все равно внизу не на что было смотреть – а сам попытался уснуть.

Спустя несколько часов Сюзи, устав сидеть на коленях Стеллы, начала ерзать и жаловаться. Марио, повернувшись, предложил:

\- Хочешь, я ее подержу? Эй, Сюзи, посидишь с Бэббу?

\- Ой, спасибо, Мэтт. Она такая тяжелая, что у меня ноги замлели. На самом деле ей надо поспать.

Подошла стюардесса.

\- Если хотите, можете положить ее на свободное сиденье, миссис Гарднер.

Сюзи уложили, накрыли одеялом, и Марио сказал:

\- Давай поменяемся местами, Стелла. Мы с Джонни хотели поговорить про контракт.

\- Ага, мне все-таки интересно, как вы выбили из Мейсона место в титрах, – поддакнул Джонни. - Насколько я знаю парня, это была та еще задачка.

Стелла скользнула на место Марио и спросила Томми.

\- Ты раньше летал?

\- Один раз, в армии, и это точно был не первый класс. Никаких стюардесс с бесплатными напитками и хорошей едой, готовых появиться по первому требованию. Только двое сержантов, раздающих пайки, и медик с таблетками от укачивания. А здесь классно. Тебе нравится?

\- Неплохо, но только ради новых впечатлений. Не хотела бы все время летать. Шум режет уши и посмотреть совсем не на что. Неудивительно, что Сюзи капризничает. Джонни говорит, что когда-нибудь люди будут путешествовать на самолетах так же, как сейчас на поездах. Но я в это не верю. По-моему, окрестности лучше осматривать с земли. А то мы уже долетели до Техаса и ничего не увидели, кроме облаков.

\- Ну, насколько я помню, внизу тоже ничего интересного. Перекати-поле, кактусы… И небо.

\- Зато можно вести машину, – робко возразила Стелла. – И разогнаться, если машина хорошая. Там ровные дороги и мало транспорта. Когда у меня был MG, я любила кататься.

\- Я тоже.

Томми подумал, что Стелла, наверное, оценила бы ралли, на которое водил его Барт.

\- Зачем вы продали MG? Он нравился мне больше, чем ваш теперешний Кадиллак.

\- Нам пришлось продать его, когда я попала в больницу. А когда мы снова смогли позволить себе машину, Джонни решил купить что-нибудь более впечатляющее. В мире шоу-бизнеса людей судят по тому, на какой машине они ездят.

\- MGдостаточно впечатляющий автомобиль, – заметил Томми.

Стелла покачала головой.

\- Не в том смысле впечатляющий. Престижный, роскошный…

\- Ясно. Мы с Мэттом тоже спорим по этому поводу. Он хочет машину, которую легко водить – с его запястьем ему в самом деле такая нужна. Так что он за автоматическую коробку передач. А я отвечаю, что не взял бы коробку-автомат, даже если бы мне вручили Линкольн Континенталь, перевязанный ленточкой. Мне нравится именно водить. Так что я подумываю продать мой Крайслер, купить Мэтту, что он хочет, а себе взять MGили подержанный Фиат.

\- Если купишь, дашь порулить?

\- Конечно, – рассмеялся он. – Ты же давала мне свою.

Стелла тоже фыркнула.

\- Тогда мне и водить-то было не положено. По правам мне исполнилось девятнадцать, а на самом деле и близко столько не было. Наверное, мы с тобой почти ровесники, только тогда я бы в жизни не призналась.

Томми высчитал, что, когда она зачала и потеряла ребенка и вышла за Джонни, ей было лет пятнадцать, и ему стало грустно.

Стелла откинула голову и закрыла глаза. Томми и не заметил, что она начала отращивать волосы. На лице ее почти не было косметики, только бледные губы подкрашены, да белесые брови подведены карандашом. Через некоторое время она поднялась отлучиться в туалет, и, когда протискивалась мимо Томми, самолет тряхнуло, и они оба упали в кресло. Томми удержал Стеллу за пояс.

На аппарате он делал так тысячу раз, но теперь вдруг почувствовал, какая она теплая, ароматная, и касание стало совсем не беспристрастным. Щекой Стелла прижималась к его лицу, и десятки картинок пронеслись в его воображении. Стелла, склонившаяся рядом, показывающая, как управлять MG; Стелла, смеющаяся и вымокшая под дождем; Стелла в смешном халатике, лежащая под ним на диване; Стелла бледная и дрожащая, обнимающая его, когда умер Папаша… Стелла, Стелла, Стелла… Томми осторожно ее отпустил.

Стелла. Еще один чужой ребенок в запутанной семье Сантелли, испуганная маленькая девочка, которую Томми успокаивал, когда Папаша наорал на нее. Он вспомнил ощущение ее шершавой ладошки с обкусанными ногтями в своей руке… Он всегда так заботился о ней.

Томми тряхнул головой, сел на место и, закрыв глаза, попытался обдумать случившееся. Ему не было в новинку на краткое время, случайно, возбудиться при виде женского тела. Расплывчатые образы других девушек промелькнули у него в голове – все, до детского флирта с Маленькой Энн в кинотеатре. Наверное, то были его первые сексуальные впечатления, хотя платоническая нежность там, конечно, тоже присутствовала.

_Но она была ребенком, как я, а Стел я всегда считал девушкой постарше._

Во времена военной службы у него были женщины. Но ни одна из них ровным счетом ничего не значила. Как там он сказал Марио?

_Для меня это ничего не значило. Просто возможность спустить._

Наверное, отношения с Маленькой Энн значили бы куда больше. И уж точно они значили бы гораздо больше со Стеллой.

Стелла вернулась. Томми заметил, что она тщательно накрасила лицо. Он вежливо пропустил ее к месту у иллюминатора, сжавшись, чтобы случайно не дотронуться.

_Она знает. Откуда? Женщины всегда знают?_

Но Стелла по старой детской привычке замкнулась в себе: закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла. Томми тоже притворился спящим, однако мысли, словно белка в колесе, продолжали бегать по кругу.

_Женщины ничего не значили. Я просто доказывал себе, что сплю с мужчинами, только когда сам того хочу. Но я хотел._

Он уже давно все для себя решил. Он был безоговорочно гомосексуален и считал, что ни одна женщина никогда не станет для него особенной. Только теперь с ним снова случился головокружительный переворот.

_Боже, если бы была только Стелла, насколько иначе все могло бы обернуться!_

Он никогда не возбуждался, не позволял себе возбуждаться при виде женщины, которая могла бы что-то значить для него, женщины, которую он мог бы любить… нет, женщины, которую он любил. Он любил Стеллу. Теперь он мог признаться себе, что полюбил ее с той минуты, когда обнимал ее, плачущую девочку в старом спортивном костюме, в раздевалке дома Сантелли. У него никогда не было женщины, о которой он заботился; он тщательно избегал женщин, от которых не смог бы потом отказаться и забыть.

_Хотел бы я, чтобы все сложилось по-другому?_

Марио был не просто любовником. Он был другом, партнером, их жизни были связаны узами крепче сексуального влечения, которое, хоть и будучи важным, играло второстепенную роль. Его жизнью был полет, и полет – где-то на глубоком уровне – был его любовью к Марио. И все-таки его мучило знание, что он мог встретить кого-то вроде Стеллы. Или саму Стеллу…

_Она не счастлива с Джонни. И никогда не была. Наверное, я ни разу не видел ее по-настоящему счастливой до того дня, когда Марио отдал ей Сюзи. Возможно, я мог бы сделать ее счастливой. Во всяком случае, я бы не сломал ей жизнь, как Джонни._

На секунду Томми испытал такую ненависть, что едва смог сдержаться. Потом на ум пришло еще кое-что.

_Я люблю Стел. Наверное, всегда любил. Из всех женщин в мире она единственная, до кого мне есть дело. И только ее я не могу получить. Потому что она жена моего брата._

Он был Сантелли. Теперь – даже по закону, потому что подписал контракт, в котором назвался этой фамилией, но он и раньше был Сантелли. Он подкрепил эти узы, когда разыскал Марио и вернул его домой. И Джонни был его братом, а Стелла – женой его брата. Вот так все просто.

_Все так просто и одновременно так запутанно._

Он столкнулся с пониманием – старым, новым и неотвратимым – что любит Стеллу, всегда любил и будет любить всю жизнь, и что никогда ее не получит. Потому что он мужчина, а не жадный ребенок.

Он и Марио принадлежали друг другу, они сделали из себя нечто большее, чем сумму двух людей. Наверное, ни одна женщина не смогла бы заменить им друг друга. Вольтижер и ловитор, связанные тысячами нитей привычки, общей работы, успехов и поражений.

_Мы две половинки одного целого._

Они были по сути мальчишками, когда обменялись этой клятвой и запечатали ее всем, что дарили друг другу – сердцами, телами, душами. Марио был центром его сердца. На грани сна Томми подумал:

_Если я и хорош в чем-то, это он сделал меня таким. Я несу его честь, как зажженный факел…_ _Оба скорее бы умерли, чем выставили себя в недостойном свете в глазах друг друга…_

Вдруг сонливость пропала.

_Анжело. Анжело был бы не против, если бы узнал, что я испытываю чувства к Стелле. Он, наверное, даже решил бы, что это хорошо, потому что я снова стану нормальным. Когда Джонни и Стелла испортили себе жизнь, все, о чем он мог думать, сделать так, чтобы все наладилось. Все вышло неплохо, но Анжело не знал этого заранее… он просто хотел все исправить. Чтобы выглядело мило и благопристойно. Он, наверное, одобрил бы меня, если бы узнал, что я люблю Стел. Но это было бы неблагородно…_

Он любил Стеллу. И она была женой его брата, и честь требовала, чтобы она никогда не узнала о его чувствах, чтобы они не потревожили ее. Вдруг Томми обнаружил, что совершенно не хочет спать. Через полуприкрытые веки он смотрел на Стеллу. Она спала, и волосы ее сияли на солнце.

Его переполняла нежность. Он любил ее, но не мог огорчить признанием. Он никогда не коснется ее, никогда не получит. Однажды он забудет, что было время, когда все его существо – тело, сердце, мысли – жаждали ее и оплакивали то, чего ему не суждено было иметь. Он хотел, чтобы она была счастлива и спокойна, хотел дотрагиваться до нее на аппарате и знать, что она тот же уверенный сдержанный партнер, что и раньше – без всяких двусмысленностей, заставляющих обоих чувствовать вину. Это займет время. А пока желание раздирало его на части, и все внутри рыдало.

_Все могло быть совершенно по-другому._

Он должен был коснуться ее. Хоть как-то. Хоть один раз. Он взял ее за руку, и во сне она сжала его маленькими сильными пальцами и со вздохом положила голову ему на плечо. Он сидел, поддерживая ее, изнемогая под тяжестью своей любви, и чувствовал, как слезы жгут глаза. И все же он знал, что и это пройдет: вся боль и протесты – и останется только любовь, и больше ничего, и они будут Сантелли, братом и сестрой. Боль однажды стихнет, а пока ему остается только терпеть одиночество и ждать.

_Если мне суждено было влюбиться в женщину, почему же я влюбился в единственную в мире, которую не могу получить?_

И тихий искренний голос, запрятанный глубже, чем боль, холодно озвучил то, в чем Томми никогда бы себе не признался.

_Если бы я в самом деле хотел полюбить женщину, разве я не выбрал бы более доступную?_

«Но это была бы не Стелла», – яростно заспорил Томми.

 И тихий голос ответил: «И все равно».

Это не успокоило боль. Ни капли.

 

Сухой раскаленный воздух Далласа напомнил Томми о годах, проведенных с Ламбетом. Стелла повела Сюзи на ранний ужин в кафе, а Джонни пришел в номер, который делили Марио и Томми.

Усевшись на одну из кроватей, он сказал:

\- Послушай, Мэтт, это, конечно, здорово, что ты добился места в титрах, но кое-что меня беспокоит. У тебя контракт с собой?

\- В чемодане.

\- Не возражаешь, если я гляну? Зря ты не попросил меня его почитать, прежде чем подписывать. Не то чтобы я не доверяю Джиму Фортунати, но я не первый день в этом бизнесе…

\- Я прочел его, – раздраженно перебил Марио.

\- И мелкий шрифт? Насколько я знаю, весь мелкий шрифт читают разве что юристы. И я. Приучился, когда не мог позволить себе своего специалиста. Пару раз облажался, зато теперь читаю все до последней буквы, – он уже просматривал длинные листы, которые неохотно вручил ему Марио. – Ага, вот оно… «Репертуар исполнителя, уточненный техническим консультантом, включает тройное сальто назад с двумя пируэтами обратно, двойное сальто вперед и назад…» Боже, откуда он такого нахватался? Мейсон не отличит двойного сальто от двойного гамбургера. Наверное, Джим Фортунати постарался. Упс, а вот и оно. Этого я и боялся.

Он прочел вслух:

\- «Включая дублирование падений и неудачных трюков, предусмотренных сценарием». Ты читал этот проклятый сценарий, Мэтт?

\- Ты совсем чокнулся? Каскадеры не читают сценарий! Я просмотрел список трюков. Раз уж они начали с тройного, я решил, что ничего сложнее уже быть не может. Ну, придется упасть пару раз… Джок, я учился тройному без лонжи, черт побери! Я столько падал, что, наверное, и без сетки бы выжил. Я классно падаю.

Вспомнив страх Марио перед каскадерской работой, Томми нахмурился. А Джонни хлопнул ладонью по кровати.

\- Чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что тебя вообще никуда нельзя отпускать без присмотра! Так Саймон Барри и покалечился, когда этот фильм пытались снимать в первый раз! Твой друг Ридер даже не удосужился предупредить, что от тебя потребуют?

Марио покачал головой.

\- А еще друг называется, – фыркнул Джонни. – Он, небось, решил, что, раз ты умеешь делать тройное, тебе все на свете по плечу!

\- Да что это за трюк, которого ты так боишься? – потребовал Марио с нарастающим страхом.

\- Сценарий подразумевает, – сказал Джонни, – что это жизнеописание Барни Парриша. То есть, ты должен сделать тройное, ошибиться, упасть на тросы и вылететь на пол.

С лица Марио схлынула краска. Но это Томми, а не он, воскликнул:

\- Это же невозможно!

\- Верно, – согласился Джонни. – И я пытался помочь им обмозговать, как сделать монтаж. И до сих пор иногда прокручиваю это в голове, но ничего не выходит. Если бы ты взял меня с собой и дал прочесть контракт, я бы настоял, чтобы они вычеркнули этот трюк, если не придумают, как сделать его безопасным! Сценарист бы уж как-нибудь выкрутился.

\- Именно поэтому ты и нужен нам менеджером номера, – бесцветно сказал Марио. – Я просто не подумал. Доверился Джиму.

\- Я все еще ему верю, – возразил Томми. – Он не даст тебе убиться в фильме, который консультирует.

Происходящее повергало его в шок. Марио нашел в себе смелость взяться за работу, которой всю жизнь боялся… а теперь обнаружил, что подписался исполнять трюк, погубивший другого воздушника.

\- Ладно тебе, Джонни, – сказал Марио. – Профсоюз наверняка не промолчит по этому поводу. Если поймем, что никак не выйдет, поднимем шум. Мы имеем право на то, чтобы человек из профсоюза все время сидел рядом и следил, как выполняются меры безопасности.

\- Ну, поднимешь ты шум, – вздохнул Джонни. – И будешь шуметь ровно столько, сколько тебя соизволят слушать. Лучше разорвать контракт, чем сломать шею!

Он ушел к себе, а Марио, бледный и перепуганный, остался сидеть на кровати с контрактом в руках.

\- Это тогда Парриш покалечился? – спросил, наконец, Томми.

Марио продолжал смотреть в пол.

\- Нет. Тогда он убедился, что он везунчик. Ты знаешь, как впервые сделали тройное?

\- Я слышал, будто оно получилось по ошибке. Только не знаю, правда ли это, или какой-то репортер состряпал.

\- Нет-нет, это чистая правда. Джерард Майт сделал его случайно… Это произошло задолго до моего рождения, но Папаша его знал. Так вот, он сделал тройное и так изумился тому, что остался жив, что решил, будто исчерпал весь свой запас везения, бросил цирк и никогда больше не поднялся на аппарат. Это было в те времена, когда тройное еще называли «сальто-мортале»… ты знаешь, что это значит?

\- Смертельный прыжок, – ответил Томми, вспоминая, как Папаша Тони говорил, что для Марио это «судьбоносный прыжок».

\- Да, и это сальто убедило Парриша, что он везунчик. Клео рассказывала мне эту историю, когда я был ребенком. Когда ему впервые удалось сделать три оборота, он промахнулся мимо ловитора, ударился о растяжки, упал на пол и отделался сломанным пальцем. И тогда он решил, что ему везет, так везет, что можно вставить тройное в номер…

Голос Марио затих.

\- Я тоже всегда думал, что мне везет. Возможно, следует выяснить это раз и навсегда.

\- Мэтт, чтоб тебя, прекрати такие разговоры!

\- Нет, Том, я серьезно. Если Парриш смог пережить это случайно, то я, наверное, смогу придумать, как сделать такое специально. Не изобразить, а именно сделать. Надо только понять, как у него получилось.

\- И как же ты собрался это выяснять? – разозлился Томми. – Пойдешь к медиуму и вызовешь его дух?

Но Марио не повелся на подначку.

\- Нет, конечно. Надо просто собрать все мои опыты с падениями и сложить воедино.

\- Это невозможно, – сказал Томми.

И тогда Марио поднял голову и посмотрел на него с улыбкой, от которой у Томми кровь похолодела в жилах.

\- На это у меня есть мнение самого Парриша. Или ты не понял, что то был он – тот хромой парень, захотевший увидеть тройное. Он был прав, Том. Нет ничего невозможного. Все на свете возможно, пока есть на свете глупцы, подобные нам – готовые идти вперед и ломать шею.

\- Ты окончательно и бесповоротно свихнулся! – взорвался Томми.

\- Разумеется, – ответил Марио с той же жуткой улыбкой. – Чтобы делать тройное, уже надо быть немного сумасшедшим. Везунчик, малыш, как ты не понимаешь, что это я убил Барни Парриша? Убил так же верно, как если бы сам спустил курок.

\- Мэтт, какого черта… Ты даже не знал, что он мертв, пока нам Ридер не сказал!

\- Я знаю. Но я все равно его убил.

\- Да ты его не узнал, когда встретил! Ты его не видел с тех пор, как тебе было… сколько?.. шесть или семь! Что ты несешь?!

Марио до боли вцепился ему в руку.

\- Помнишь, что рассказал Барт? Он сказал, что, когда Парриш застрелился, с ним нашли паспорт и газетную вырезку о молодом гимнасте, который делал тройное и разбился. Это был я, Том… Я единственный в том году делал тройные. Мы со Сьюзан обсуждали это в больнице. Какой-то придурок накропал душещипательную сказку – будто бы я покалечился на всю жизнь, больше не смогу ни летать, ни даже ходить… Мы со Сьюзан смеялись! А Барни Парриш воспринял это всерьез. И застрелился, потому что знал, что это он начал всю историю с тройными. Он просто не смог жить с этой мыслью и застрелился.

\- Марио, нельзя же винить себя…

\- А как он мог себя винить? Но он обвинил, и это была его жизнь. А я даже не знал. Вот почему я хочу это сделать. Люди думают, что он неудачник, сдался. А теперь у меня есть возможность сделать что-то в его память. Этот фильм должен быть снят, Том. Я не вынесу, если его снова поставят на полку. Я делаю это для Барта. И для Сантелли. Но больше всего я хочу сделать это, – он сглотнул, – для Барни Парриша. В честь того, кем он был. И потому что он так много значил для меня. И потому что из-за него я там, где есть сейчас. И если мне придется рисковать, я рискну. Это будет не первый раз в моей жизни, когда я рискую своей шеей!

 

ГЛАВА 16

 

Впервые в жизни Томми не рад был вернуться в дом Сантелли. Это было единственное постоянное жилье в его жизни, а теперь оно оказалось в некотором смысле испорчено. Ему постоянно казалось, будто за ними наблюдают, будто ни одно слово или действие не остаются незамеченными.

Никогда еще они не работали так усердно. Они беспрестанно консультировались с Люсией о трюках, которые выполнял Парриш и его брат, а некоторые из них к настоящему времени стали довольно редкими. Как-то Марио горько сказал:

\- Рэнди Старр проигрывает пари, если не называет этот номер «Летающие Сантелли представляют Барни Парриша!»

Все нервничали. Стелла будто бы постоянно пребывала на грани слез, Марио был суровым, раздражительным и требовательным. Один трюк, принесший Барни Парришу известность, успел кануть в Лету: двойное сальто с полупируэтом в конце – жуткая штука, для выполнения которой требовалось сойти с трапеции на скорости пушечного ядра, сделать два сальто, на той же дикой скорости сменить горизонтальное вращение вертикальным и из тесного клубка выпрямиться в движение вверх. Томми этот трюк приводил в ужас. Вольтижер приходил к ловитору неровно, и было практически невозможно поймать его так, чтобы распределить напряжение на оба плеча поровну. Никто со времен Парриша не проделывал подобное на манеже.

\- Брось, Мэтт, – настаивал он. – Мы играемся с теми же вещами, которые оставили Джима и Парриша на земле.

Но Марио был непреклонен.

\- У Парриша получилось, а значит, это возможно. А если это возможно, мы это сделаем!

«Ну да, получилось, – подумал Томми. – И где он теперь?».

Вслух он ничего не сказал. И все-таки продолжал гадать, не поддерживает ли в Марио суицидальные намерения? Не стремится ли Марио закончить так же, как Парриш? Толкает ли его внутренняя вина на самоуничтожение?

_Это Анжело виноват. До его скандала Марио был в порядке._

Томми знал, что Анжело следит за каждым их шагом, и стал дерганым. Он не мог расслабиться, даже когда они были одни в комнате за запертой дверью. Стоило Марио коснуться его, как он напрягался. Марио злился, но Томми ничего не мог поделать.

_Всего несколько недель – и мы уедем со Старром. В дороге, вдалеке отсюда, станет лучше._

Барт уже снимался в первых сценах фильма. Марио сказал мальчишкам, что те могут приходить каждый день – подтягивать то, что выучили за зиму. По какому-то несчастливому совпадению Анжело сейчас не работал и каждый день, точный, как часы, приходил в зал: курил одну за другой сигареты и не спускал с них глаз. Как-то Марио, не выдержав, подошел к нему.

\- Черт побери, как насчет правила не смотреть без разрешения?

\- Здесь может происходить что-то, чего я не должен видеть? – осведомился Анжело.

Марио, вспыхнув, выпалил:

\- Ничего подобного! И убери сигарету!

Анжело, пожав плечами, сигарету убрал, но через некоторое время Томми снова учуял дым. Впрочем, Анжело, скорее всего, сделал это по рассеянности.

И все же что-то витало в воздухе, и они знали, что Анжело наверняка перемолвился словечком с Клэем. Тот держался демонстративно недоверчиво и соглашался присоединяться к Томми и Марио только в компании приятелей.

Как-то днем, когда все были в зале, Тесса шумно скатилась по ступенькам, ворвалась в зал и завопила:

\- Мэтт, тебя к телефону! Наверное, тот человек из студии!

К счастью, в воздухе в этот момент никого не было. Марио нырнул в сетку, кувыркнулся через край и грозно направился к девочке.

\- Тереза Сантелли, – начал он. – Сколько тебе лет?

\- Тринадцать, – пробормотала та, втянув голову в плечи.

\- Ты выросла в цирковой семье и не знаешь… Что ж, я объясню простыми понятными словами, Тесса. Никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не ори, когда кто-то на аппарате. И если ты еще хоть раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я…

Он осекся и покосился на стоящего в дверях Анжело.

\- Ты мне ничего не сделаешь, – надменно заявила Тереза. – Папа тебе не позволит.

\- Может, и не сделаю. Но я скажу Люсии, и посмотрим, что сделает она. А теперь говори, зачем принеслась сюда с воплями.

\- Тебя к телефону, – голос Терезы дрожал от подступивших слез. – Люсия послала тебе сказать.

\- Если бы из-за твоих дурацких криков у нас тут произошел несчастный случай, до телефона бы еще долго никто не дошел, поняла? А теперь убирайся!

Тереза бросилась к Анжело, взывая к вышестоящему авторитету.

\- Папа…

Анжело злился, и трудно было сказать, на дочь или на Марио. Хмурый взгляд достался обоим.

\- Он прав, Тесс. Нельзя кричать, когда кто-то летает, это опасно. Я думал, ты умнее. Ступай к Люсии, помоги ей в кухне. А ты, Мэтт, не разговаривай таким тоном с моей дочерью. Если надо, скажи мне, я сам с ней разберусь.

Марио открыл рот для сердитого отпора, и Томми понадеялся, что перебранка разрядит напряжение, но Анжело добавил:

\- Тебя, кажется, звали к телефону. Иди, это, должно быть, что-то важное. Я здесь присмотрю.

Он взглянул на Бобби, который, стоя на мостике, застегивал на поясе ремень лонжи.

\- Я подержу лонжу, – сказал он и взялся за деревянные рукоятки.

Томми, руководивший с земли, крикнул Бобби:

\- Все, пошел!

Подросток прыгнул с мостика, раскачался и нырнул навстречу Филу в ловиторке, но промахнулся, и Анжело отступил назад, замедляя его падение. Другие мальчики засмеялись. Отпустив веревку, Анжело подошел к сетке помочь Бобби расстегнуть ремень.

\- Не стоит вот так падать на ноги. Даже когда на тебе лонжа. Нужно уметь машинально переворачиваться на спину и никак иначе.

Томми, слушая, думал: «Как в старые добрые времена, когда он работал со мной. И остальными…»

Сквозь неприязнь все же пробивалось былое восхищение.

\- Клэй, ступай наверх и покажи, как в этой семье учатся падать.

Клэй забрался по лестнице на мостик, взялся за трапецию, раскачался, в самой высокой точке кача отпустил перекладину, сделал сальто и аккуратно упал на спину. Когда он поднялся на ноги, Анжело сказал:

\- Неплохо. Ты быстро схватываешь.

Потом он знаком позвал мальчишек вниз, и когда Томми тоже приблизился, Анжело уже объяснял искусство правильного падения.

\- Если можете, приземляйтесь на спину. Если не получается, сворачивайтесь клубком и втягивайте голову, как черепаха в панцирь, – он показал. – Тогда удар придется вот сюда.

Он хлопнул Бобби между лопаток.

\- Это как в акробатике? Никакого давления на голову?

\- На затылок можно. Но не на переднюю часть. Шея – самое слабое место во всем позвоночнике.

Анжело взял мальчика за подбородок и легонько толкнул в лоб.

\- Упадете на лицо или лоб – и ваша шея переломится, как зубочистка.

Поколебавшись, он добавил:

\- Если понимаете, что падаете на лицо, выставляйте руки. Сломаете запястья, но лучше их, чем шею. Надеюсь, вам этого делать не придется, но все же вы должны быть готовы пойти и на такое.

Марио, появившись в дверном проеме, внимал с удивлением.

\- Именно так я сломал когда-то запястье. Но Анжело прав, в противном случае я свернул бы шею. Спасибо, Анжело. Как вы все оказались внизу?

\- Лекция о правильном падении, – пояснил Анжело. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Марио, рассмеявшись, покачал головой.

\- Нисколько. Умение правильно упасть – добрая половина науки полета. Вы должны знать, достаточно на меня насмотрелись. Так или иначе, на сегодня все, завтра и послезавтра тоже не приходите – мы с Томми будем в Анахайме.

Когда мальчишки ушли переодеваться, Марио сказал:

\- Это был Мейсон. Ждет нас завтра к шести гримироваться.

\- Будут снимать эпизоды полета? – поинтересовался Анжело. – Что ты собираешься делать? Кроме тройного?

\- Ты видел, как мы работаем над двойным с пируэтом?

\- Это чистое самоубийство. Не думаю, что кто-то его делал с тех пор, как разбился Парриш, – заметил Анжело. – Джо хотел попробовать, но Папаша ему не позволил. У меня волосы встают дыбом, когда я на тебя смотрю, парень.

\- Не знал, что тебе есть до меня дело, – сухо сказал Марио.

\- Черт побери, ragazzo! – вспыхнул Анжело. – Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты сломал шею?

Он дернулся к Марио, словно бы желая коснуться, но опомнился и отступил.

\- Никакое кино не стоит человеческой жизни. А Люсии и без твоей смерти проблем хватает.

Он развернулся и молча ушел.

 

Гримеры установили свой трейлер на краю зимней квартиры Старра. Спустя долгое время Стелла появилась оттуда такая же рыжая, как Томми, а волосы Марио обесцветили до невнятного песочного оттенка. Томми, чувствующий себя неуклюжим в старомодном костюме, вдруг сообразил, что ему все это напоминает: старую фотографию Летающих Сантелли с Люсией, Джо, Клео и отцом Марио. Что касается Марио, его вообще невозможно было узнать: он не походил ни на себя, ни на старый снимок Парриша.

Стелла подергала неудобный ремень на костюме.

\- И как женщины умудрялись летать в этих шароварах?

\- Люсия же летала, – добродушно сказал Марио. – Ты сама видела на фотографиях.

Когда они вошли под купол, к ним присоединился Джим Фортунати.

\- Готовы, Сантелли? Господи, Мэтт, тебя бы и родная мать не узнала! Классно выглядишь.

Марио вскинул бровь и хоть чем-то стал похож на себя настоящего.

\- «Классно» – это не то слово, которое я бы использовал, но как хочешь. Когда мы понадобимся?

\- Через несколько минут. Сейчас снимают Ридера с публикой. Привезли целую толпу статистов, и все одеты как в двадцатые годы, – он показал на трибуны.

Большой Купол превратился в цирк времен двадцатых, даже зрителей нарядили соответственно. Импровизированную съемочную площадку огораживали тросы. На центральном манеже светловолосый мужчина в серебристо-белом костюме махал трибунам, а съемочная группа носилась вокруг с прожекторами.

\- Прямо как в машину времени угодил, – сказал Барт Ридер позади.

Томми, повернувшись, моргнул.

\- Я думал, это ты там…

\- Нет, нет, то Вилли… один из моих дублеров. Нас сегодня трое, и все мы изображаем Парриша, – со смехом пояснил Барт.

На нем был точно такой же костюм, как на Марио. Из светлого шатена он стал блондином, серебристая ткань идеально подчеркивала стройное сильное тело. Томми впервые проникся его престижем. Не просто его друг Барт. Барт Ридер – кинозвезда.

\- Выглядишь шикарно, Мэтт, – шепотом сказал Барт Марио. – Была бы у меня склонность к нарциссизму… счел бы привлекательной идеей заняться сексом с собственным образом.

\- Когда я был маленьким, – так же тихо ответил Марио, – я сходил с ума по Барни Парришу. Глаз не мог от него отвести. Ты не слишком на него похож… ты красивее. Но сейчас ты напоминаешь мне его. Может, ты двигаешься как он, я не знаю. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу, как ко мне идет Барни.

\- Я двигаюсь так, как научил меня ты. А ты, наверное, перенял это от него. Когда мы дети, важные для нас вещи… – он осекся и громко сказал совершенно другим тоном: – Слава Богу, что там Вилли, а не я. Десять минут под прожекторами – и я мокрый как мышь.

Томми увидел, что к ним приближается Мейсон, режиссер.

\- Готов, Барт? Еще несколько дублей, и на сегодня для тебя все.

Марио проводил Барта глазами.

\- Я чувствую себя чертовски самонадеянным. Ношу костюм Парриша. Делаю его трюки.

\- Тот единственный раз, когда он тебя видел, он тебя похвалил. Если он сейчас где-то, откуда может тебя увидеть, то наверняка гордится тобой. Подумай сам: ты показываешь людям, каким он был. Людям, которым не довелось встретить его самого.

К ним подошла девочка-подросток с папкой-планшетом.

\- Снимаем эпизоды полета.

Направляясь к форгангу, Томми услышал, как Мейсон через громкоговоритель обращается к трибунам.

\- А теперь ведите себя естественно, как в цирке: хлопайте, болтайте, пересаживайтесь…

Но Томми публика не казалась естественной. Она, впрочем, таковой и не была: несколько десятков статистов из Голливуда, получающих за это деньги. Обычными зрителями с натяжкой можно было считать разве что группку детей на инвалидных колясках – вероятно, взятых на день из приюта или спецшколы, чтобы их порадовать и добавить достоверности происходящему. Возможно, половина «зрителей» никогда не видела цирка вживую. Даже аплодисменты казались несколько чужеродными. Непривычный костюм жал в неожиданных местах, но Томми под зорким глазом камеры даже не мог его одернуть. Со странным чувством нереальности он полез по лестнице, ощущая смутную неправильность происходящего. Вид вольтижеров в чужих серебристых костюмах усиливал это ощущение.

«Да ладно тебе, – увещевал он сам себя, – просто Марио и Стелла в странной одежде!»

Он мысленно пробежался по номеру. Простой перелет – Стелла. Полтора сальто – Марио. Пассаж.

_И это проклятое двойное с пируэтом. Мне хотя бы не нужно сегодня ловить его на тройном, но и без этого плохо. Позже им понадобится много сцен полета, чтобы вставить их в эпизоды с Бартом…_

На грани слуха звучала незнакомая мелодия старинной каллиопы, установленной снаружи. Позже Томми предположил, что музыку написали специально для фильма. Стелла на мостике тянулась к трапеции. Томми перевернулся вниз головой, обвил ногами стропы, и въевшаяся за годы дисциплина взяла свое. Он начал раскачиваться, соразмеряя движения с качем Стеллы.

_Это просто номер._

Включившиеся рефлексы отсекли ненужное сознание.

Все прошло гладко. После перерыва они повторили номер еще раз – режиссер назвал это резервными кадрами. Затем им сказали, что после полудня надо снять как можно больше дополнительного материала, который может понадобиться монтажерам. В полдень принесли обед на подносах, и к ним присоединился Барт, аккуратно прикрывший полотенцем топ своего костюма. Через некоторое время Барт начал рассказывать Марио о людях и событиях вокруг, и Томми, молча слушая, подумал, что всякий свидетель беседы без труда догадался бы об их отношениях. Нет, они не выдавали себя. Совсем не выдавали.

_Может, я просто хорошо знаю их обоих, поэтому могу слышать оттенки?_

Томми довольно давно не видел Марио таким: расслабленным, смеющимся. И не хотел вмешиваться: не смог бы вынести вновь вспыхнувшую настороженность, горечь, заменившую веселье во взгляде.

Барт рассказывал, как снимают фильм в главной студии.

\- На одной из этих песчаных площадок установили фальшивый аппарат футов восемь высотой, мостик, трапецию и ловиторку. Отработали все на нем. Обещают, якобы к тому времени, как все склеят, любой зритель будет готов поклясться, что я забрался туда, – он указал на центральный манеж, – и лихо крутил тройное. Чувствую себя жутким обманщиком.

Марио со смехом сказал:

\- Может, если бы сложить меня и тебя, получилась бы неплохая имитация Парриша. Двое нас – один он.

\- Не знаю, – пробормотал Барт. – Я никогда не видел Парриша… во всяком случае в сознательном возрасте. Но, судя по тому, что говорят люди, ты не такое уж плохое подобие.

\- Поверь, – тихо сказал Марио. – Если бы ты видел, как он летал, быстро бы почувствовал разницу.

\- Тогда жаль, что я этого не видел. Вообще-то Мейсон хотел снять, как я раскачиваюсь вон там, – он показал рукой, – но тут выскочил представитель продюсера и завизжал.

Барт изобразил высокий голос с ломаным произношением:

\- Эй, ви что делает? Ви разве не знает, мы застраховать лицо этаво парня на сто тысч долларов! На что, по-вашему, здес каскадеры…

Марио расхохотался, откинув голову.

\- И каково же, дорогуша, знать, что твое прекрасное лицо так высоко ценят?

Барт сделал изящный жест:

\- Я чувствую себя слишком драгоценным для слов… В смысле, мило, когда тебя любят, но это уже чересчур.

Марио глянул предупреждающе.

\- Барт, осторожнее…

\- Я немного…?

\- Ты слишком, – тихо указал Марио.

\- Прости. Я забылся. Обычно такого не бывает.

Томми вдруг сообразил, что они трое совершенно забыли про Стеллу. Знает ли она, что происходит, или списала все на эксцентричность актеров? А потом заметил на ее лице слабую улыбку.

Она знает. Черт возьми, она ездила с балаганом все детство. Вряд ли после этого останешься наивным. И, наверное, она слышала, как Джонни назвал Ридера самым отъявленным гомиком в Голливуде. А значит, она в курсе и про Мэтта.

Это почему не понравилось Томми. Ему захотелось защитить Стеллу, оградить ее от этого знания.

К ним снова подошла девочка с планшетом.

\- Мистер Ридер, вас просят на площадку. Мистер Сантелли… – она заколебалась между Томми и Марио и в конце концов остановилась на Марио. – Вас обоих хотят снять так, чтобы вы делали одно и то же на одном и том же месте.

Она повернулась к Томми и Стелле.

\- Вас двоих позовут позже – с мисс Бенсон и мистером Гайнесом.

Подошел гример, засуетился вокруг Барта, прошелся по углам его губ кисточкой, убрал блеск с носа, смахнул какие-то невидимые крошки с костюма. Барт стоически, с сардонической усмешкой вынес все это внимание и принялся наблюдать, как практически то же самое проделывают с Марио.

Стелла смотрела на них и улыбалась. Спустя минуту она сказала:

\- Они старые друзья, да, Томми?

\- Да, кажется, они познакомились, когда Марио был подростком.

\- Они были… – Стелла замялась. Лицо, обрамленное незнакомыми рыжими волосами, стало озабоченным. – Я не знаю, как это сказать. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

Хотя в ее мягком голосе не было и капли осуждения, Томми все равно опустил глаза. Но все-таки пробормотал:

\- Наверное.

Итак, Стелла знала. Томми одновременно чувствовал облегчение: что, зная, она не отвергала их – и беспокоился. Ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Стелла думала о нем в таком ключе.

\- Ты знаешь, Стелла? И ты… не против?

\- С какой стати я должна быть против? – она широко распахнула глаза. – Ты мой лучший друг, Томми. Я всегда чувствовала, что мы чем-то похожи – ты и я. Оба… потерянные, другие. Будто ты был мне братом, только у меня никогда не было брата… да и сестры тоже. У меня никогда никого не было…

\- У тебя был я, Стел. Всегда был, – он взял ее за руку, и ее маленькая кисть почти исчезла в его ладони.

\- Думаю, я влюбилась в Джонни, потому что он был первым достойным парнем, которого я встретила. Он не притворялся, просто чтобы затащить меня в постель. Он привез меня домой, обращался со мной как с членом семьи, будто я была приличной девушкой вроде Лисс или Барби…

\- Ты и была приличной девушкой, – яростно перебил Томми. – Всегда была!

\- Я пыталась. Но я была такой юной, когда умер папа, и мне приходилось все время бороться, и когда Джонни привез меня домой и я стала… стала частью семьи… Я даже словами не могу выразить, как это было важно для меня! Все были так добры со мной.

\- Стелла, – мягко произнес он, – ты тоже была к нам всем добра. И ты лучшая гимнастка семьи со времен Люсии.

\- Надеюсь. Я хотела стать такой, – сказала она. – Но только ты был… ближе ко мне. Ты тоже пришел из другой семьи. Я видела, что они приняли тебя, и верила… что, может быть, когда-нибудь тоже стану их частью. Вот так. И неужели ты думаешь, будто я не понимаю, что ты видишь в Марио?

Она запнулась.

\- Марио очень особенный. Ой, не знаю, как это выразить, чтобы ты не подумал не то. Не пойми меня неправильно… Я люблю Джонни, он мой муж. Но к тебе я чувствую нечто другое, а к Марио… Боже, как сказать-то… Это больше, чем любовь. Я… как же сказать… преклоняюсь перед ним. Так что… наверное… я понимаю, кто он для тебя.

Томми все еще держал ее за руку, крепко сжимал, не зная, что ответить. У нее были тонкие костистые ладони, сухие от канифоли. Держа ее за руку, он мог забыть о толстом слое грима и знать только, что это его Стелла, его собственная Стелла, и что так она принадлежит ему больше, чем если бы он мог как-то по-другому признаться ей в любви.

\- Да, – шепотом сказал Томми. – Наверное, ты понимаешь.

И добавил – тихо, чтобы она сама могла решить, услышать или нет.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Только так он мог в этом признаться.

Потом Стеллу снимали для дальних планов и сзади, на аппарате и под ним, с актрисами, играющими Эйлин Лидс и Клео Фортунати. Барт и Марио были очень похожи издали: почти одинакового роста, с телосложением атлетов и походкой танцоров. Из-за высветленных волос можно было перепутать их, если не приглядываться, и, когда кино выйдет на экраны, Томми временами не будет уверен, где снят Марио, а где Барт. А вот спутать тонкую худощавую Стеллу с любой из фигуристых актрис можно было разве что на самом дальнем плане.

Вернувшись, Стелла терла глаза.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Томми.

\- Свет глаза режет. Будто мне туда песок набился.

\- Нельзя смотреть на свет, миссис Гарднер, – встревожено вмешался Барт. – Кстати, можно я буду звать вас Стеллой? Я поговорю с Мейсоном, чтобы прожекторы переставили. Вам следовало сказать раньше.

\- Я не знала, что их можно переставить. Я привыкла к огням, но эти такие яркие. Я даже сейчас их вижу, пятнами…

\- Я потолкую с режиссером. В следующий раз, если вас будет что-то беспокоить, говорите сразу.

И Барт пошел искать Мейсона.

Затем явился Джим Фортунати.

\- Стелла, иди посмотри, не мешает ли свет. Ты тоже, Томми.

Люди таскали осветители, и задолго до того, как они закончили, Мейсон раздраженно требовал начинать.

\- Теперь нормально, мисс Сантелли?

\- Вроде бы, – неуверенно пробормотала Стелла.

\- Прекрасно, начинаем!

\- Нам нужны падения, – сказал Фортунати. – Запасные кадры, резервные. Много, чтобы мы могли выбрать то, что лучше выглядит.

Марио засмеялся.

\- Да запросто. Нам с Томми просто надо поработать над тройным, как дома. Оно все еще выходит у меня только два раза из трех. Если получится хорошее, вы сможете его использовать, а уж падений наберется выше крыши.

\- Звучит неплохо. Ладно, поработайте час, будто на обычной репетиции, и мы выберем нужное.

\- Если Мэтт собирается много падать, – вмешался Томми, – я хочу, чтобы сетку ослабили. Если она останется такой же тугой, его может выбросить на пол.

\- Что решило бы все наши проблемы, – вставил Мейсон.

\- А если сетка будет слишком провисать, – возразил Фортунати, – падения выйдут нереалистичные. К тому же вы можете запутаться и получить травму. Что до меня, я люблю, когда сетка тугая.

Томми знал, что это старый спор. У каждого воздушника были собственные предпочтения на этот счет, и обычно можно было найти компромисс.

\- Я справлюсь с тугой сеткой, – сказал Марио.

\- Нет, Мэтт, не настолько тугой. Либо вы велите рабочим ее ослабить, либо ноги моей там не будет, и точка.

Томми ожидал, что Марио взъярится, но тот, задумчиво посмотрев на него из-под приподнятых бровей, сказал:

\- Ты слышал его, Джим. Пусть сетку немного ослабят.

Томми забрался наверх присмотреть за рабочими. Через некоторое время он спустился и сказал:

\- Ладно, Мэтт, иди посмотри.

Марио забрался в сетку и немного по ней попрыгал.

\- Я по пояс проваливаюсь.

Мейсон покачал головой.

\- Нет. Нам нужны кадры, где вы падаете и отскакиваете так же, как утром.

Только через час они достигли подходящего компромисса между вариантом, обеспечивающим впечатляющие пружинные падения, которых хотел Мейсон, и той степенью натяжения, при которой Томми готов был разрешить Марио делать тройные с их неизбежными падениями.

В какой-то момент Мейсон разозлился:

\- Что вы себе думаете? А Фортунати говорил, что с вами легко работать…

\- Послушайте, – сказал Томми, спускаясь с сетки. – Мэтт не профессиональный каскадер – в отличие от меня. А я знаю, чего мы можем, а чего нет. Позовите на площадку представителя профсоюза и спросите его!

Это была одна из первых вещей, которым научил его Анжело. В случае сомнений насчет слишком опасного трюка следовало настаивать на вызове представителя профсоюза и с его помощью договариваться о более подходящем решении.

\- Ваш профсоюз только и делает, что вставляет нам палки в колеса, – прорычал Мейсон.

\- Марио, – сказал Фортунати, – я видел, как ты работаешь и с более тугой сеткой.

\- На выступлении – разумеется, – возразил Томми. – Но там он пробует тройное один раз, максимум два. А это сетка для тренировок – на десять, двадцать попыток.

Пожав плечами, Марио предложил собственный выход:

\- А давайте я трижды попробую с тугой сеткой. Упаду самое большее два раза. А для остальных падений ослабим сетку. Согласны?

Томми все еще сомневался, но предложение казалось вполне разумным. В конце концов, Марио – за те годы, что работал над тройным – научился падать практически виртуозно. И лучше было согласиться, чем чересчур его нервировать.

Сам Томми начинал уже уставать. Номера полетов были короткими, репетиции могли затянуться, но не под таким давлением. Марио забрался на мостик и подал знак к первому тройному.

Повиснув вниз головой, Томми принялся раскачиваться. Вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина. Марио сошел с трапеции, перевернулся раз, второй, третий… Не успев толком осознать, Томми уже чувствовал, что трюк не удался. На момент ему показалось, будто Марио не попадет в сетку и ударится о тросы, но в последние доли секунды тот умудрился свернуться в более тесный клубок и скатиться к центру.

Томми надеялся, что оператор все заснял, и этого хватит. Собственное дыхание немного срывалось. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, Томми никогда не мог спокойно относиться к промахам Марио на тройном.

Стелла стояла на мостике, закрыв глаза руками.

_Черт возьми, ее все еще беспокоит свет?_

Стелла, такая покорная, привыкшая подчиняться, могла и умолчать, когда что-то шло не так. Может, стоит потребовать передышку? Но и поскорее разобраться с делом тоже хотелось. Томми снова начал раскачиваться – ровно и выверено. Он знал, что Марио уже отпустил перекладину и, трижды кувыркнувшись, направляется к нему. Их руки встретились, плечи на момент дернуло почти невыносимой тяжестью, потом движение трапеции забрало большую часть веса. Он смутно видел лицо Марио – смазано, несфокусировано. Боковым зрением он заметил тонкую полоску приближающейся трапеции и понял, что что-то отчаянно неправильно… Перекладина ударила Марио в переносицу, и он камнем полетел вниз. Однако в последний момент – скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно – дернулся, сумел перевернуться на спину, упал в сетку и остался лежать с окровавленным лицом.

\- Не останавливайтесь! – завопил Мейсон. – Снимайте! Все снимайте!

«Вампиры!», – яростно подумал Томми.

Марио не шевелился, и Томми с колотящимся сердцем прыгнул вниз.

_Стелла неправильно подала трапецию. С ней никогда такого не случалось!_

К сетке спешил Джим Фортунати. Он выглядел перепуганным.

\- Мэтт! Томми, что с ним?

\- Оглушен, – отозвался Томми. – Принесите нашатырь.

Он достал из-за пояса платок, прижал к носу Марио, и подтянул неподвижное тело повыше, чтобы кровь не затекала в горло. Краем глаза он видел, что одна из камер продолжает съемку.

Ему протянули стеклянную ампулу.

\- Раздавите у него под носом.

Ампула хрустнула, пропитывая воздух острым запахом. Томми смутно вспомнил, как сам лежал на полу тренировочного зала после обморока. Марио завозился и отпихнул его руку. Перед серебряно-белого костюма был весь в алых кляксах.

\- Я в порядке. Что случилось?

\- Ты ударился лицом о перекладину. Стелла неправильно подала трапецию.

\- Да, бедняжка жаловалась, что не видит, что делает…

Марио машинально утер кровь.

\- Откинь голову, – Томми вытащил у Марио из-за пояса платок и прибавил его к своему собственному.

Подбежал Мейсон.

\- Как вы, мистер Сантелли? Вызвать врача?

\- Все нормально. Просто принесите льда.

\- Схожу к автомату, – сказал Фортунати, и через несколько минут к сетке принесли ведерко льда и несколько полотенец.

Марио прижал компресс к лицу и держал, пока кровотечение не уменьшилось до редких капель.

\- Мне бы мокрое полотенце, вытереться.

\- Ты точно в порядке?

Когда Марио снова заверил, что все нормально, Мейсон сказал:

\- Прекрасно, тогда я хочу, чтобы вы попробовали еще раз. Поднимитесь наверх прямо так, не вытираясь, и сделайте… да что хотите. Просто чтобы мы сняли вас таким, с кровью на лице и костюме.

\- Мэтт, ты не обязан соглашаться, – бесцветно сказал Джим Фортунати. – Если он хочет такие кадры, снимем завтра, с искусственной кровью. На что нам, в конце концов, гримеры?

Но Марио выпрямился. Глаза его сверкали, на лице заиграла прежняя дьявольская улыбка.

\- Ну нет, он получит свои кадры!

\- Мэтт, у тебя опять кровь пойдет! – заспорил Томми.

\- Прекрати квохтать, Том. Я давно тебя просил.

Поднявшись на ноги, он бодро пошагал по сетке к лестнице. Томми, все еще не веря в происходящее, сидел неподвижно, но, когда убедился, что Марио всерьез вознамерился что-то делать, недовольно покачал головой и снова забрался в ловиторку. Марио лез по лестнице с былым изяществом, и каждое движение было исполнено такой красоты, что Томми только диву давался. Он уже понял, что на Марио обрушилось одно из его внезапных маниакальных эйфорических настроений.

_Проклятье, в такие моменты он делает свои лучшие трюки. Но почему именно сейчас?_

Оказавшись на мостике, Марио поднял три пальца – сигнал к тройному.

_Он свихнулся. Перекладина из него последние мозги вышибла? Или он так оглушен, что не понимает, что творит?_

Томми сердито потряс головой, но Марио повторил сигнал и, не давая ему времени отказаться, схватил перекладину и сорвался в гигантский кач. Томми тоже начал раскачиваться. Поздно протестовать. Но неудача будет убийством.

_Мне надо поймать его. Обязательно. В таком состоянии он не знает, что делает._

Марио достиг пика дуги и отпустил трапецию. В голове Томми промелькнуло: «Джим Фортунати как-то высчитал, что, когда гимнаст сходит с трапеции, он летит со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час, милю в минуту…»

Кровь снова заливала Марио лицо. И когда их руки сцепились, несколько капель брызнули и на Томми, но Марио держался надежно, залихватски улыбался и ни на что не обращал внимания.

\- Ты… – процедил Томми, – совсем без мозгов.

Впрочем, улыбка Марио невольно отражалась и на его лице. Это был прежний Марио. Лет десять назад он вполне был способен выкинуть такую штуку.

\- Отпусти меня, Везунчик, – сказал Марио. – Пойду в сетку, у Стеллы снова плохо с глазами. Думаю, даже Мейсон согласится, что на сегодня с нас хватит.

 

К тому времени, как они спустились, глаза Стеллы покраснели, веки распухли, и по щекам катились слезы. Марио тоже следовало умыться и остановить кровь. Томми повез их домой, но, когда они уже подъезжали, Стелла, очень бледная, сжалась в углу сиденья и заплакала:

\- Томми, я ничего не вижу. Совсем ничего! Я боюсь!

\- Тише, тише, милая, – Томми, обогнув машину, помог ей выбраться. – Ну-ка, держись за мою шею.

Он понес ее по ступенькам, бросив Марио:

\- Вызови доктора. И пусть едет сюда. Если будет настаивать, чтобы мы приехали сами, не слушай.

Он опустил Стеллу на кровать и сел рядом, держа ее за руки. Она продолжала плакать.

\- Томми, мне страшно! Я ослепну?

\- Нет, нет, – утешал он. – Держись, сейчас приедет доктор.

Позвали Джонни, он задал несколько быстрых обеспокоенных вопросов, сгреб Стеллу и принялся утешать:

\- Все хорошо, детка, все будет хорошо, это просто яркий свет.

А потом гневно набросился на Марио.

\- Тебе что, мозгов не хватило предупредить ее не смотреть на прожекторы? – бушевал он. – Ну разумеется, нет… у тебя и самого с глазами почти то же самое.

И правда, глаза Марио покраснели, веки начали припухать.

\- Джонни, я не знал…

\- Ладно, это не так уж страшно, – Джонни продолжал обнимать жену. – Через пару дней она будет в порядке. Но тебе лучше и самому показаться доктору, Мэтт. Пусть на твой нос посмотрит заодно.

\- Да, наверное. Похоже, на этот раз я все-таки его сломал. Стелла не виновата…она не видела, что делает… но у меня там что-то хрустит.

Прибывший доктор подтвердил диагноз Джонни.

\- Такое случается: слишком резкое освещение вызывает конъюнктивит. Я нечасто сталкиваюсь с подобными случаями, большинство актеров осведомлены, что не следует смотреть на свет. Вы впервые участвовали в съемках, миссис Гарднер? Кому-то следовало вас предупредить.

Стелле прописали капли и несколько дней постельного режима с повязкой на глазах. Доктор также подтвердил, что нос Марио сломан, хотя и не слишком серьезно, и провел тампонирование – весьма неприятную процедуру. Когда доктор ушел, предупредив обоих о необходимости через день-два приехать для повторного осмотра, Джонни сказал, что нужно связаться со студией и настоять на возмещении счета за лечение и потерянное время.

\- Так или иначе, – добавил он, глядя на лежащую Стеллу, – благодаря этому случаю я кое-что, наконец, решил. Твердо.

\- Что, Джонни?

\- Отныне…

Тут в комнату вбежала Сюзи, влезла к Стелле на постель, и разговор пришлось прервать, чтобы ее успокоить. Стелла с улыбкой обнимала перепуганную девочку.

\- Все хорошо, Красотка, я просто посмотрела на слишком яркий свет. Это то же самое, что смотреть на солнце. Чего, к слову, ни в коем случае нельзя делать.

Джонни решительно сжал губы и вышел в коридор. Марио и Томми направились за ним.

\- Отныне Стелла и шагу не сделает на эту проклятую площадку без меня! Вы же знаете, какая она. Будет молчать и терпеть! Так и знал, что должен был сегодня пойти с вами!

Марио горько улыбнулся. Голос его гнусавил от слоев марли в носу.

\- Согласен, Джонни. Я же говорил, что нам нужен менеджер.

\- Кто нужен тебе, так это хранитель! Один из этих человечков с белыми крылышками! И как можно хотеть летать, ума не приложу!


	23. Chapter 23

ГЛАВА 17

 

Оставшиеся эпизоды полета без инцидентов отсняли несколькими днями позднее. Их работа над фильмом была завершена – остались лишь сцены после открытия цирка в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден.

До открытия было меньше двух недель. Первый состав уже путешествовал по стране, чтобы потом присоединиться к генеральным репетициям в Гарден. Одна из этих репетиций должна была проводиться с той же ряженой массовкой и со всеми номерами, полностью воссоздавая атмосферу тех дней, когда Барни Парриш правил центральным манежем.

Рэнди Старр приезжал в дом Сантелли и сумел уговорить Люсию посетить Нью-Йорк – посмотреть на звездную премьеру ее сына, позицию, которую она сама занимала столько лет.

\- Хотел бы я узнать секрет Рэнди, – сказал Марио. – Лу не была в цирке… ох, лет двадцать!

Марио, Томми и Стелла вылетали в Нью-Йорк за день до открытия – сниматься в последних эпизодах, которые включали тройное на стоянке в Гарден, финальные сцены их номера и неудавшийся трюк. Марио снова практиковал всевозможные падения – с тем же тщанием, с каким работал над тройным в юности.

В редкие свободные минуты он возился с приятелями Клэя. Когда Томми предложил ему поберечь силы, Марио серьезно ответил:

\- Нет, с детьми я отдыхаю. Это меня расслабляет.

Но почти каждую ночь он просыпался, мечась и крича, и Томми, зная, как расстроены его нервы, очень за него переживал. Демонстрируя абсолютное бесстрашие на аппарате, Марио продолжал испытывать почти суеверный ужас перед работой каскадера. У Томми такого страха не было – он воспринимал этот труд так же спокойно, как Анжело – но теперь он мучился за компанию с Марио, из сочувствия. Днем Марио пахал так, будто за ним черти гнались, не позволял себя поблажек, выдавал такие падения на пол, что у Томми волосы вставали дыбом. Ночью напряжение выливалось в кошмары, от которых Марио с воплями вскакивал и цеплялся за Томми.

\- Мэтт, зачем ты себя мучаешь? Пусть делают монтаж или вообще обойдутся без этого трюка.

Марио, сидя на краю кровати, курил сигарету.

\- Попробуй встать на мое место, Томми. Представь, что ты достиг точки, в которой понимаешь, что просто гоняешь одно и то же по кругу. И никто не может научить тебя большему, потому что ты и так делаешь больше, чем кто-то способен. Я учился тройному, потому что некому было меня научить. Зато теперь я его делаю. Вот и здесь то же самое… просто очередной барьер.

Томми показалось, будто на горло легла холодная рука. Он вспомнил, что говорил Папаша. Был ли это личный «смертельный прыжок» Марио, его судьба?

_Он не от мира сего. И никто до него больше не дотягивается. Кроме разве что тебя._

Томми очень хотелось умолить Марио не делать этого, довольствоваться достигнутым, но в то же время он понимал, почему может до него достучаться. Потому, что позволял Марио поступать так, как тот хотел. Томми мог указывать ему, мог практически во всем брать инициативу на себя – но на этом их смена ролей и заканчивалась. Томми был якорем Марио: не мог следовать за ним в неизвестность, зато мог оставаться рядом, чтобы Марио, когда понадобится, было куда возвращаться.

\- У меня сердце разрывается на это смотреть, – сказал он, а потом понял, что это единственный аргумент, который не следовало приводить.

Марио ушел далеко в то одинокое место, о котором упоминал Папаша, место, куда никто не мог за ним пойти. Томми, единственный, мог позвать его обратно. Но какой ценой, какой немыслимой ценой? Вот как все было с самого начала: Марио продвигался на шаг дальше, бросал вызов границам возможного, и Томми мог дотянуться до него только лишь потому, что Марио верил, что Томми всегда скажет: «Ладно, приятель, шея твоя. Мне это не нравится, но тебе лучше знать».

Такова была цена полета. Томми знал это с самого начала, но никогда понимание не обрушивалось на него с такой очевидностью. Смелость была тут ни при чем – только дисциплина, мастерство, понимание, что и когда делать. А теперь Томми столкнулся и с ценой, которую приходилось платить все эти годы: согласие рисковать не только своей шеей, но и позволять Марио ломать свою.

В конце концов Анжело был прав. Томми был слишком юн, чтобы летать. Не слишком юн, чтобы учиться трюкам, но чересчур молод, чтобы полностью осознавать цену. А теперь было слишком поздно. Многие годы его жизнь заключалась в полете. Все прочее было просто поддержкой жизнедеятельности, а настоящая жизнь начиналась, когда он лез на аппарат. Остальное казалось выцветшим, бесцветным, но Томми больше не задумывался, чем бы занялся, если бы предпочел не летать. Для этого было слишком поздно.

 _Единственное, что меня сейчас пугает_ – _что однажды я не смогу летать._

Порой его преследовало воспоминание о маленьком хромом человечке, который смотрел на тройное Марио. Теперь он понимал это выражение одержимости в глазах Барни Парриша.

Сейчас – как и когда они впервые начали работать над пассажем – казалось, что напряжение между ними пришло к кульминации, но не ночью, когда они заключали друг друга в объятия, а в тот момент, когда Марио бросал себя с трапеции в ждущие руки Томми.

Самое худшее, что Анжело скрупулезно продолжал приходить: занимал свой неизменный пост у дверей и смотрел.

\- Неужели он все еще надеется заловить нас на приставании к детям? – поинтересовался как-то Томми.

\- Откуда мне знать, что у него на уме, – отмахнулся Марио. – Пусть хоть до второго пришествия смотрит, как по мне. Вдруг это напомнит ему о том, во что он когда-то верил.

Марио пошел к своему концу аппарата, но Томми успел заметить печаль на его лице.

И все-таки нервы Марио не выдержали. Это случилось в тот день, когда он закончил дневной урок с мальчишками. Клэй пришел поздно: Марио пообещал поработать с ним отдельно – а Карл, Бобби и Фил тренировались вместе. По этим признакам Томми понял, что Марио думает о Клэе как о будущем Сантелли. Он давал Клэю такие же привилегии, как когда-то Томми за несколько недель до того, как он впервые появился с ними на публике.

Но Клэй опоздал и пересек зал, оставляя грязные следы на паркете. Впрочем, следы далеко не первые. За паркетом теперь ухаживали не так, как при жизни Папаши Тони. И его не шлифовали, наверное, с того года, как Папаша умер. Марио, глядя на мальчика, медленно закипал, но, когда Клэй, одетый в шорты, присоединился к ним, только спросил:

\- В чем дело? Все твои трико в стирке?

\- Люсия их не высушила.

\- И, разумеется, ты был не в состоянии взять пару прищепок и повесить их на веревку. Слишком сложная задача для твоих убогих мозгов?

\- Отстань, Мэтт, – мрачно сказал Клэй. – Какая разница? Люсия вечно рассказывает байку о каком-то старикане, который потерял костюм и выступал в красных фланелевых кальсонах. Зачем так трястись над одеждой?

Марио крутнулся к Анжело.

\- Когда ты, наконец, выбросишь проклятую сигарету?

Анжело, нахмурившись, вытащил сигарету изо рта.

\- Какая муха тебя укусила?

\- Какого черта ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Анжело пожал плечами.

\- Если бы я знал. Хочешь устроить сцену и выставить меня?

Марио, разъяренный, отвернулся.

\- Делайте, что хотите! Все катится к чертям!

Но к тому времени, как он добрался до мостика, к нему вернулось обычное хорошее расположение духа.

_Неважно, в какой он форме. Стоит ему взяться за лестницу, все налаживается._

Томми посмотрел на угрюмое лицо Клэя. Наверное, Марио выглядел очень похоже для Анжело в те времена, когда работал над тройным – серьезный целеустремленный подросток, тонкий, как лоза, с темными волосами, завивающимися надо лбом в свободные кудряшки. Томми выгнул спину, машинально приноравливаясь к более короткому качу мальчика. Он поймал запястья Клэя, затем толкнул его обратно на трапецию. Позже, сидя в ловиторке, он слушал критику Марио.

\- Ты все равно спешишь, Клэй. А еще ты не прыгаешь, а позволяешь Томми стянуть тебя с перекладины. Попробуй еще раз. Надо спрыгнуть с перекладины, а не свалиться.

\- Но ты же сам вечно твердишь не хвататься за ловитора, – возразил Клэй, принимая трапецию.

_Какого черта Марио позволяет ему огрызаться? Меня бы он в свое время за такое выгнал взашей!_

\- Хорошо, еще немного… Вперед!

Клэй сошел с мостика.

\- Подтянись! Подтянись! – командовал Марио. – Тяни носки! Хорошо… давай!

Рассчитав траекторию движущегося навстречу тела, Томми немного подался вперед и поймал Клэя за руки.

\- Опаздываешь. Томми пришлось компенсировать твою задержку. Том, в следующий раз не позволяй ему. Пусть падает. Теперь подвинься… вот так… так… отпускай… лови!

Едва коснувшись перекладины кончиками пальцев, мальчик полетел вниз.

\- Переворачивайся! – хором выкрикнули Томми и Марио.

Клэй по-кошачьи извернулся в воздухе и благополучно упал в сетку. Марио нырнул следом. На полу он сердито сказал:

\- Ты все равно тормозишь… сколько можно?

Клэй вскинул подбородок.

\- Просто ты слишком рано подал трапецию, вот и все.

Томми, соскальзывающий по канату, едва не свалился от изумления. Лицо Марио потемнело.

\- Я? Слишком рано?

\- А что? – пожал плечами Клэй. – Думаешь, ты совершенный или что? Разумеется, ты подал ее слишком рано.

Весь облик Марио дышал такой кровожадностью, что Томми на месте Клэя уже поджал бы хвост и забился куда подальше.

\- Клэй, знаешь, в чем дело? У тебя на все есть какие-то отговорки! Чуть что не так – виноват либо Томми, либо я. Но точно не ты. Для таких дел в семье места нет. Ты считаешь, что уже все умеешь?

\- Джонни не жаловался.

\- Да ты даже к ловитору бы не попал, если бы Томми не исправлял все глупости, которые ты творишь!

\- Ну конечно, – надменно улыбнулся Клэй. – Мы же все знаем, что Томми не может ошибиться. Особенно там, где ты заинтересован.

\- По крайней мере, ему в твоем возрасте хватало ума не огрызаться, – гневно сказал Марио. – Моя бы воля, я вообще запретил бы тебе летать!

\- Ну, – откликнулся Клэй с той же глупой улыбкой, вызывающей у Томми желание хлопнуть его по губам. – А это твоя воля?

Марио открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Посмотрел на Анжело, курящего в дверях.

\- Видимо, нет. Иди переодевайся.

\- А можно я сначала обуюсь?

Марио пошел в раздевалку, подцепил грязные кроссовки Клэя и, держа их в вытянутой руке, сунул мальчику.

\- На паркете не вздумай надевать.

\- Ой-ой-ой, – протянул Клэй. – Бурчишь и бурчишь, ты прямо в занудную старуху превращаешься.

И ушел.

Анжело пошел за ним, и Томми больше не смог сдерживаться.

\- Черт побери, Мэтт, если бы я в его возрасте посмел так с тобой разговаривать, ты бы меня на клочки порвал!

Марио, ссутулившись, обвел безразличным взглядом раздевалку – мальчишки нанесли грязи на пол и оставили груду спутанных трико и полотенец.

\- Из-за Анжело я и лишнее слово сказать опасаюсь. Даже думать боюсь, чего он такого нашептал Клэю, что тот решил, что может так со мной разговаривать.

Закусив губу, Томми взял со скамьи свитер и набросил Марио на плечи.

\- Надевай. А то простудишься.

\- Теперь и ты начинаешь мной распоряжаться? – взорвался Марио.

Томми отвернулся.

\- Как хочешь.

И хлопнул дверью. Когда Марио был в таком настроении, не стоило нарываться на ссору.

Моясь в душе, Томми слышал, как Марио поднимается по ступенькам, на секунду останавливается у дверей ванной и проходит мимо. Бывали времена, когда он бы присоединился. Они давно этого не делали – с тех пор, как Анжело их разоблачил. Шаги Марио затихли, и Томми, выйдя из душа, не застал его в комнате. Должно быть, ушел в другое крыло, чтобы воспользоваться ванной Люсии.

Когда Томми закончил переодеваться в чистые джинсы и рубашку, Марио вернулся – в старых черных штанах и свитере. Он постоял перед зеркалом, причесываясь, и Томми заметил, что седины в его волосах стало больше.

\- Пойдем прогуляемся, Везунчик.

Томми посмотрел за окно.

\- Там же дождь, нет?

\- Моросит. Какая разница. Не растаем. И мне не хочется разговаривать здесь.

Томми, встретив его взгляд, прекрасно понимал, что он чувствует. Дом давил почти физически. Теперь было даже хуже, чем в тот сезон с Ламбетом, когда им приходилось прятаться, по-дурацки рисковать и из кожи вон лезть, чтобы найти хоть двадцать свободных минут. Даже ложь и отчаянные драки, в которые выливалось напряжение, казались теперь лучше, чем такое. В собственной комнате за закрытой дверью Томми не отпускало ощущение, что за ними шпионят.

_Это я виноват. Надо было убедить Анжело, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. А мне просто надоело врать._

Он одним гигантским росчерком перечеркнул все расположение Анжело, и теперь ему и Марио приходилось как-то с этим жить.

Они вышли из дома под легкую морось. Марио втянул воздух.

\- Весна. Хорошо пахнет. А через пару недель… нет, всего через неделю… мы откроемся в Гарден.

\- Если дотянем, – пробормотал Томми.

\- Везунчик… – Марио хотел взять Томми за руку, но тот оттолкнул его ладонь.

\- Мэтт, раньше ты бы не смирился. Не побоялся бы проблем с Анжело. Даже ради меня. Помнишь… помнишь, Лоутон, Оклахому и… и все остальное?

\- Думаешь, я когда-нибудь такое забуду?

\- Как-то ты наорал на меня на глазах у всей стоянки за то, что я опоздал на тренировку на десять минут и не починил трико. Что бы между нами ни происходило, ты никогда не давал мне поблажек, когда дело касалось работы. А теперь позволяешь Клэю дерзить, потому что боишься того, что он мог услышать от Анжело.

\- Наверное, ты прав, Везунчик. Я должен обходиться с ним не мягче, чем с тобой.

\- Не в том дело. Просто тебе все время приходится под кого-то подстраиваться. Нам надо расслабиться, отыскать место, где тебе не надо быть вечно настороже. Я… – Томми услышал, как дрогнул голос, и помолчал, силясь взять себя в руки. – Не во мне дело. Меня волнует, что происходит с тобой.

Несколько минут Марио шагал молча. Потом остановился и развернулся. Мокрые волосы ниспадали на лоб тугими колечками.

\- Слушай, Везунчик, помнишь, как мы… мы решили стать такой командой, чтобы нас не смогли разделить из боязни разрушить то, чем мы сделались?

\- Мы были молоды и наивны, – горько сказал Томми. – Это ж надо было на такое замахнуться.

\- Нет, черт побери, у нас получилось. Ты смелее меня. Ты рассказал Анжело…

\- Так и знал, что ты мне это припомнишь!

\- Тише, тише, я не издеваюсь. Я просто хотел сказать, что в жизни бы не набрался храбрости. Я всегда знал, что ты смелее меня. Но я смирился, и теперь перед нами два пути.

\- Ну да. Остаться вместе или разбежаться.

\- Нет. Мы уже пробовали. По раздельности мы никто и ничто, двое никчемных людишек. Теперь выбор таков. Мы можем продолжать скрываться даже от тех, кто нас любит, и притворяться не такими, какие есть на самом деле. А можем прекратить убегать и заявить: «Да, мы такие, и мы команда. Принимайте это, как хотите, или катитесь к черту».

Их руки на секунду встретились. Дальше они пошли плечом к плечу.

_Вот что он имел в виду. Мы часть единого целого. Все идет из одного источника. Это не секс, но происходит от того же. Вот кто мы друг для друга._

 Когда они, наконец, вернулись к железным воротам дома, Марио сказал:

\- Я знаю, что придется нелегко. Но если мы будем убегать от Анжело… а он Сантелли, он знает, кто мы и на что способны вместе… то убегать придется на всю жизнь. А потом мы убежим и друг от друга. Против кого мы сможем выстоять, если боимся Анжело?

Томми кивнул, и Марио добавил:

\- И Клэя. Я устал опасаться этого маленького паршивца.

Аромат выпечки в холле напомнил Томми о его первом дне здесь и Папаше Тони, вышедшем его приветствовать.

_Здесь нельзя быть чужаком или гостем. Ты должен быть одним из нас, хорошим послушным сыном, младшим братом..._

Только теперь он был не младшим, а старшим, не его учили – он учил.

\- Жди здесь, – сказал Марио и побежал вверх по ступенькам.

Вернулся он с каким-то свертком в руках.

\- Идем в раздевалку, Томми.

Возле пустого покрытого пылью стенда Марио выудил из кармана несколько кнопок.

\- Что у тебя там?

\- Старый Марио ди Санталис придумал эти правила, – Марио прикалывал к стенду выцветший лист. А под ним приладил отпечатанный перевод. – Люсия убрала их в свою комнату.

Томми прочел вслух:

\- Тщательное соблюдение дисциплины – признак настоящего артиста.

\- Да, – медленно проговорил Марио, окидывая взглядом грязное захламленное помещение, пропахшее потом и грязными трико. – Здесь все катится к чертям, а я боялся открыть рот.

После ужина Томми пошел к лестнице, намереваясь заняться уборкой раздевалки, но Марио остановил его.

\- Ступай в гостиную, Том. У нас всех есть, что обсудить.

Появившись в большой комнате, Томми понял, что здесь собралась вся семья. Анжело, опустившись на колени у камина, разжигал огонь. Люсия позвала в двери:

\- Не поднимайся, Клэй. Ты нужен тут.

\- Мне надо делать уроки.

\- Уроки подождут. А дело – нет, – ответила Люсия тем бодрым отрывистым тоном, которому нельзя было не подчиниться. – Сюда, Клэй.

Томми снова вспомнил свой первый день здесь. Как они все были молоды! Стелла чинила платье Сюзи, сама Сюзи вскарабкалась Марио на колени. Томми сел возле камина, рядом со стулом Стеллы. Джонни устроился на полу напротив них. Люсия опустилась на свой тяжелый стул, и Томми впервые задался вопросом, не является ли эта строгая простота всего лишь необходимостью, опорой для ее больной спины. Она тоже что-то мастерила. Костюмы к сезону? Но ткань была бледно-розовая. Значит, что-то для Сюзи либо Тессы.

Джо сидел в старом кресле, когда-то принадлежавшем Папаше Тони.

_Верно, он ведь теперь глава семьи. Даже похож на Папашу._

Когда вошел Клэй, Джонни позвал:

\- Иди-ка сюда, молодой человек _._

И указал на ковер перед собой.

\- Садись.

Клэй уселся у ног отца, и краем глаза Томми заметил, что мальчик сменил грязные кроссовки на домашние туфли. Ему было плевать на правила Марио насчет паркета, но ковры Люсии – это было совсем другое дело.

\- Сын, как тебя зовут? – спросил Джо.

\- Что? – Клэй уставился на отца. Брови у него, заметил Томми, были как у Марио, разлетающиеся, четкие. – То есть, папа?

\- Я просто спросил. Ты помнишь свое полное имя?

\- Джозеф, – ответил Клэй, слегка нахмурившись. – Джозеф Антонио Сантелли.

Он сглотнул и спустя несколько секунд добавил:

\- Сэр.

\- Что ты забыл?

\- Младший, – сказал Клэй, помолчав.

\- Младший, – повторил Джо. – А теперь послушай, Клэй, в этой семье все кое-чему учатся. Мы учимся знать, где наше место. Ты летаешь, верно?

\- Ну да, ты знаешь. Пап…

\- Сейчас говорю я! – рявкнул Джо, и его мягкий голос вдруг стал устрашающим. – Ты уже поговорил. Я слышал, ты решил поспорить с Мэттом, указать ему, как надо ловить. Наверняка твои познания в этом деле исходят из обширного опыта и большой мудрости?

Клэй резко повернулся к Марио.

\- Так ты пришел и наябедничал на меня, как Тесса?

Анжело, оторвавшись от камина, выпрямился и развернулся.

\- Хватит, Клэй. Полет – не детская игра с детскими правилами. Ты нарушил дисциплину и получил выговор. Ты должен слушать…

\- А ты не мой отец! Я не обязан…

\- Прекрати, Клэй, – коротко сказал Джо Сантелли. – Гимнасты создали правила, и ты должен их соблюдать или оставаться на земле. Понял?

\- Я не… – Клэй перевел встревоженный взгляд с отца на Марио, а потом ребячески выпятил губу: – Ты что, шуток не понимаешь?

Марио покачал головой.

\- Когда дело касается полета – нет. Клэй, ты хочешь летать?

Мальчик опустил голову и встал, заламывая пальцы. Потом, сглотнув, выдавил:

\- Да, хочу. Честно хочу, Мэтт. Прости. Я буду делать все, что скажешь. Обещаю.

\- Да уж надеюсь, – резко сказал Марио. – В противном случае мигом вылетишь вон из зала. Ясно? Вылетишь вон. А завтра перед школой ты пойдешь в раздевалку и уберешь весь бардак, который вы с приятелями там развели. Том, Стелла и я не обязаны работать в таком свинарнике. И еще кое-что. Прежде чем ложиться спать, ты спустишься вниз и прочтешь правила, которые я повесил на стенд. И прочтешь как следует. Потому что отныне в зал зайдет только тот, кто будет придерживаться этих правил, и если я замечу, что кто-то нарушает – ходит по паркету в уличной обуви, курит в зале, лезет наверх без присмотра – я за себя не отвечаю. Всем ясно?

\- Ясно, ясно, – откликнулась Люсия.

\- К тебе это тоже относится, Тесса. Если ты захочешь посмотреть, то должна сперва спросить разрешения. Поняла? А если еще раз заорешь, когда кто-то наверху, я сперва тебя отшлепаю, а потом скажу Люсии, – он напряг челюсть и добавил: – Анжело, тебя все это тоже касается. Ходи и смотри, сколько угодно. Но ты соблюдал эти правила всю жизнь. Не вижу причины, зачем тебе нарушать их сейчас.

\- Боже Милостивый, – засмеялся Джонни, – что на тебя нашло, Мэтт? Решил возродить Передовую Школу Полетов?

\- Это не самое худшее, что он мог сделать, – заметила Люсия.

\- А я думаю, что он прав, – вдруг сказала Стелла.

\- Ну конечно, – саркастически фыркнул Джонни.

\- Джонни, – заговорил Джо, – это ведь ты начал все эти беспорядки, когда позволил Клэю спорить с тобой и нарушать семейные правила?

Джонни поджал губы.

\- Я руковожу своим номером так, чтобы участники работали командой. И всегда так делал. Если Мэтт хочет изображать тирана, на здоровье. Он сломал Томми, сделал из него дрессированного кота – щелкни бичом, и он прыгнет. Но я не учу своих мальчиков, раздавая пинки направо и налево. Я им не грублю и не издеваюсь над ними. Я просто так не работаю.

\- Ты их не учишь, – вмешался Анжело. – Тебе просто нравится играть с детьми. Я видел, как ты вмешивался, когда Марио начал обучать этих четверых. У тебя не хватает ни терпения, ни дисциплины, чтобы по-настоящему работать. Никогда не хватало, и никогда не будет. Так что с этой минуты займись чем-нибудь другим. Клэй, – он повернулся к мальчику. – Ты слушаешь Мэтта, а не Джонни, не то остаешься внизу. В ту секунду, когда ты ступаешь на веревочную лестницу, ты теряешь все привилегии избалованного любимчика и подчиняешься приказам. Без споров.

\- Все еще не понимаю, почему это так необходимо, – сказал Джонни.

\- И не поймешь, – горячо заявил Анжело. – В свое время тебя тоже здорово избаловали, и ты ушел из номера, потому что не умеешь принимать приказы.

\- Чертовски верно! – разозлился Джонни. – К шестнадцати годам мне до чертиков надоела эта муштра! Вы живете прошлым, все вы! И кто-то продолжает удивляться, почему я хочу быть от всего этого подальше? Вы словно окаменелости в музее и даже этого не замечаете! И поступите с Клэем так же, как поступили бы со мной, если бы я позволил! Вы никогда не изменитесь!

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, – сказала Люсия. – Папаша рассказывал, что, когда ему было шесть, в прежние времена в прежней стране, прадедушка ди Санталис поставил его на проволоку и сказал: упадешь – будешь битым. Он, разумеется, упал и получил свое. Папаша никогда так не обращался ни с одним из нас.

Джо хихикнул.

\- Папаша и пальцем тебя не тронул, да, Люсия? Самое худшее, отправил тебя, маленькую испорченную примадонну, спать без ужина, когда ты расплакалась после падения. Но когда я начал учиться акробатике и делал свое первое сальто назад, он показал мне, где приземлиться, а дюймах в шести положил садовые грабли зубьями кверху. Я о-о-чень старался!

\- Такая жестокость ни к чему не приведет! – рявкнул Джонни.

\- Жестокость? – с искренним недоумением переспросил Джо.

Анжело практически в голос с ним сказал:

\- Эта жестокость дала Сантелли звездный статус. Всем, включая тебя, – он посмотрел на Клэя и продолжил: - Иногда мягкость это просто потакание. Из Джонни не выйдет хороший тренер, потому что он забывает: без твердой руки и из него ничего бы не получилось – и считает, что может добиться тех же результатов без того, что называет «жестокостью». Наше семейное дело – опасность. Мы живем с этим и иногда с этим же умираем.

\- А то и хуже, – сказала Люсия так тихо, что Томми не уверен был, что хоть кто-то расслышал.

\- Здесь нет места мягкости, – подытожил Анжело. – Папаша был тираном, да. Потому что ему приходилось.

\- Джонни… и ты, Клэй, – взяла слово Люсия. – Есть дисциплина, которая требует настоящей любви.

Она обвела взглядом большую, заполненную людьми комнату.

\- Клэй, легко быть мягким и добрым. Так легко отпустить новичка развлекаться и позволять ему себя обманывать. Но чем ближе мы друг к другу, тем больше настаиваем на честности. Вот почему мы почти всегда работаем с членами семьи. И почему каждый, кто входит в номер, становится членом семьи. Как Стелла, – она с любовью посмотрела на девушку, – и… и Томми.

Глядя на Томми, Люсия улыбнулась и моргнула. Томми увидел понимание в ее глазах, заметил, как она впервые вот так соединила их имена.

_Стелла. И Томми._

Она перевернула розовую ткань на своих коленях, и впервые за все эти годы Томми ощутил, что Люсия слегка смущена. Взяв иглу, она сказала:

\- Мое зрение уже не для такой работы. Томми, у тебя хорошие глаза… продень, будь так добр.

Ощущая комок в горле, Томми приблизился, встал на колени и вдел в ушко иголки розовую нить.

А Люсия продолжала:

\- Мы не ведем себя так с чужими, Клэй. С тобой так обращаются, потому что ты наш, и мы любим тебя. Именно это – готовность принять такую дисциплину – иногда делает чужака одним из нас. И ты это знаешь, Джонни, – добавила она, повернувшись к любимому сыну. – Вот почему Стел… или даже Томми… больше члены семьи, чем ты. А ты чужой, потому что захотел им быть!

Джонни опустил голову.

\- Лу, жестоко мне такое говорить!

\- Но это правда, – возразил Анжело. – Папаша учил меня, Джо и Лу так же, как учили его. Возможно, не совсем так же. Скорее всего, каждый отец обходится со своими детьми не так круто, как обходились в свое время с ним. Например, я знаю, что не собираюсь наседать на Тессу, как Люсия на Лисс. Времена действительно меняются, но некоторые вещи остаются прежними. Когда мы работали над тройным, я пытался учить Мэтта так, как учил меня Папаша. И я видел, как Мэтт учит Томми. А теперь… – он положил руку на плечо Клэя, – он дает тебе те же самые возможности. И ты должен стать на колени и поблагодарить Бога за это.

Клэй встал и посмотрел Анжело в лицо. А потом сказал все еще с ноткой непокорности.

\- Ты рассказал мне все о том, как Мэтт тренирует Томми, дядя Анжело. Помнишь?

Томми, стоя на коленях перед Люсией, не смел шевельнуться.

_Вот паршивец… Убил бы. Хочет дать Анжело шанс высказаться перед всей семьей._

Стелла с открытым ртом подалась вперед. В сторону Марио Томми и посмотреть боялся, но рука Люсии, твердая и уверенная, легла ему на плечо, даря уверенность.

_Она только что сказала, что я член семьи._

Тишина тянулась, казалось, вечность – будто давая всем в комнате время среагировать на слова Клэя.

Потом Анжело глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты видел, как Мэтт и Томми летают, Клэй? Действительно видел? Тогда ты поймешь, что может подарить тебе дисциплина. Да, разумеется, я рассказал тебе кое-что, но это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я говорю теперь. Совершенно никакого. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда ты судишь по результату. Что касается полетов, из Мэтта и Томми вышла великолепная команда. Насчет всего остального я не знаю, Клэй, и не буду ничего говорить.

Он повернулся к камину и поворошил угли.

\- Они Летающие Сантелли, они лучше, чем были в те дни, когда я летал с ними. Это и есть семейная традиция – каждое новое поколение лучше предыдущего, и ты можешь стать еще лучше, потому что у тебя уже есть, на что опереться. Кто знает? Иногда надо судить по результатам.

Томми услышал, как Анжело выдохнул. Слова Папаши Тони, о которых рассказывал Марио: «Я не говорю, что мне это нравится, не могу сказать, что понимаю это, но… »

Это всемогущее «но». Папаша понимал, что Марио не стал из-за этого другим. И Анжело тоже собирался судить их по тому, что они значили для семьи и семейных традиций. Он, разумеется, не мог одобрить их. Но мог принять тот факт, что из-за своих предпочтений они не становятся меньше Сантелли.

Разрядила напряжение Люсия – засмеялась и воткнула иглу в ткань.

\- Джо, помнишь, как я показала зрителям язык, а Папаша обернулся и заметил? Говоришь, он и пальцем меня не трогал? Что ж, тогда он тряс меня за плечи, пока у меня зубы не застучали!

Следующие час или два все было как в старые добрые времена: Люсия и Джо рассказывали истории о прошлом под брезентовым куполом, Анжело вставлял случаи из жизни мексиканского цирка, которым одно время заведовал, Джонни дополнял их байками о годах, проведенных в причудливом цветастом мире балаганов с их сомнительной репутацией. Затем Сюзи уснула на коленях Стеллы. Встав, чтобы отнести девочку наверх, Стелла на секунду обернулась:

\- Не расходитесь, пожалуйста. Я сейчас приду. Мне надо кое-что сказать.

Через секунду Джонни тоже подскочил и заспешил за женой.

\- Она тяжелая… лучше я ее понесу.

\- Тесса, – сказала Люсия, – тебе тоже пора спать. Завтра в школу.

\- Стелла попросила всех остаться, – возразила Тесса. – Я ведь тоже Сантелли, правда, тетя Люсия?

Люсия порылась в корзине с рукоделием.

\- Раз остаешься, нечего сидеть без дела. Вот, подруби подол своей юбки.

Тесса, надувшись, принялась подкалывать край синей шерстяной ткани, из которой была сделана ее школьная форма.

\- Ненавижу эту старую форму! Папа, можно я начну брать уроки балета летом? Все девушки нашей семьи учились танцевать: Люсия, Лисс, Барбара.

\- Ты не обязана заниматься чем-то только потому, что все в семье этим занимались, котенок.

\- Это традиция, – Тесса сделала большой неуклюжий стежок. – Ты сам только что говорил, что традиции – это хорошо.

\- Как ты считаешь, Люсия, отдадим ее на балет?

\- Если бы кто-нибудь спросил моего мнения, – язвительно отозвалась Люсия, – я бы посоветовала сделать это шесть лет назад. Вреда не будет.

\- На физкультуре я научилась многому из акробатики, – добавила Тесса. – И сестра Мэри Вероника говорит, что я прирожденная танцовщица.

\- Ну разумеется! – сказала Люсия. – Ты же Сантелли!

\- И снова традиции берут верх, – хихикнул Анжело. – Позвони в балетную школу, котенок. Спроси о расписании.

Люсия строго посмотрела на Тессу сверху вниз и забрала у нее юбку.

\- Кстати, о традициях. Неужели при монастыре больше не учат шить? Если бы я такое сделала – да хоть в семь лет – мне бы оторвали все нитки и заставили переделывать.

В коридоре послышался гневный голос Джонни.

\- Бога ради, Стел, почему ты меня не слушаешь? Это не семейная забота, это наше личное дело. Давай все решим сами.

\- Нет, – ответила Стелла, толкая дверь. – Не выйдет. Мы пытались – и ругаемся почти месяц. Это стало семейной заботой.

Подойдя к камину, она повернулась лицом к домочадцам и заговорила дрожащим голосом:

\- Я хочу поговорить о… о будущем лете. Ле-летающие Сантелли подписали контракт со Старром. И Старр хочет, чтобы Джонни стал менеджером воздушного отделения, независимо от того, будет он летать с нами или нет…

\- Не буду, – сказал Джонни. – Я уже говорил и скажу снова. Я хочу бросить полеты. Это прошлое, а я собираюсь смотреть в будущее. В Далласе я получил выгодное предложение. Человек специально туда прилетел, чтобы со мной встретиться. Он хочет, чтобы я продюсировал шоу. Сериал. Это принесет хорошие деньги, к тому же мы могли бы осесть, растить ребенка, забыть про цирк…

\- Но я-то этого не хочу! – выдавила Стелла. – Я хочу летать! Это ведь центральный манеж у Старра…

\- Стелла… детка… Я же говорил тебе. Цирк мертв. Будущее в телевидении.

\- Я не верю, Джонни, – возразила Люсия. – Если ты не хочешь летать, что мешает тебе стать менеджером?

\- Ничего, – сказал он. – Это отличная работа. У меня есть много идей. Мы даже могли бы переделать старый цирк, сделать из него настоящее современное шоу, с каким не стыдно перейти в двадцать первый век. Но мне надо подумать и о себе. Через десять лет люди, которые стоят сейчас у истоков телевидения, окажутся на вершине мира.

\- Что за шоу тебе предлагают, Джонни? – поинтересовался Джо.

\- Какая-то игра. Где люди выигрывают большие деньги, большие призы, и зрители вовлечены тоже. Такие шоу становятся очень популярными.

Джо оскорбительно рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? Зазывал на ярмарке. В парке их у нас сотня. Мелких. И это твой план на будущее – стать крупным зазывалой? Кричать, мол, подходите, все сюда, шанс быстро разбогатеть!

Джонни был такой светлокожий, что, покраснев, стал выглядеть, как после солнечного ожога.

\- Это только начало. Это убогое шоу, но я смогу перейти к более достойным проектам.

\- Не уверен, – сказал Анжело. – Ты будешь делать репутацию на паршивом шоу и, держу пари, с ним и останешься.

\- О чем я ему и твержу, – яростно поддакнула Стелла. – Мы Летающие Сантелли! И я не хочу, чтобы он был кем-то меньшим! А теперь у него появился шанс подняться выше. Однажды он сможет управлять всем цирком!

\- Стел, Стел, я просто хочу перейти в другую область…

\- А мне что полагается делать? – налетела на него Стелла. – Я одна из Летающих Сантелли, центральный манеж…

\- Детка, ты не обязана ничего делать! Мы больше не в старой стране… Мне не приходится заставлять жену работать и приносить домой деньги! Тебе не кажется, что Сюзи заслуживает постоянного внимания? Мэтт может достать и других исполнителей в свой номер… они в тебе не нуждаются!

\- Погоди-ка минуту! – вмешался Марио. – Мы открываемся в Гарден на центральном манеже. У нас есть контракт! Что значит, она нам не нужна? Есть, конечно, другие гимнасты, но они не Стелла, они не Сантелли! Пройдут годы, прежде чем Клэй…

\- Я понимаю, что вы должны доделать фильм, но потом…

\- Потом я собираюсь закончить сезон с Летающими Сантелли! – перебила Стелла. – Я всю свою жизнь об этом мечтала! Я что, не имею права на успех? И мы двое можем преуспеть: я на центральном манеже, а ты – менеджером целого шоу! Я знаю, что ты хочешь бросить летать и уйти в менеджмент. Ты никогда не был настоящим воздушником…

\- Боже, Стелла, – Джонни, побелев, обиженно воззрился на нее. – Как ты можешь мне такое говорить? Ты никогда так раньше не делала!

\- Н-нет, – прозаикалась она. – А надо было! Еще давно.

Джонни обернулся к Марио.

\- Это твои происки! Ты ее обнадежил, заставил зациклиться… Господи. Мой собственный брат…

\- Стелла имеет право сама решать, чем заняться, – сдавленно сказал Марио.

\- Но она моя жена! Я решаю дела! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал ее тебе?

\- Джонни, ох, Джонни, прошу…

Стелла уже беззвучно плакала, слезы градом катились по ее щекам, но Джонни не обращал внимания. Гнев его переключился на Люсию.

\- И ты! Полет разрушил все браки в этой семье, начиная с твоей! Ты и папа, Анжело и Тереза… Лисс и Дэвид едва не порвали отношения, Марио и Сьюзан… Ты не успокоишься, пока не уничтожишь и наш, старая назойливая…

Он осекся, словно подавился несказанным словом. На секунду в гостиной воцарилось пораженное молчание, потом все загомонили разом. Из общего шума первым пробился голос Марио:

\- Джонни, нас разлучил совсем не полет. На самом деле это было единственное, что нас со Сьюзан объединяло. Мне просто не следовало на ней жениться. Мне вообще не следовало жениться. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь.

Анжело со вздохом посмотрел на Тессу.

\- Если бы я слушал, – сказал он, – как следует слушал, когда Терри рассказывала, как много для нее значит полет, она была бы жива. Джонни, ты собираешься поступить со Стеллой так же, как Дэвид поступил с Лисс… как все мы поступали?

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы моя жена оставалась со мной и моей карьерой, – гневно ответил Джонни. – Я хочу преданности! Я слишком многого прошу? Люсия! По крайней мере, когда ты увидела, что Дэвид и Лисс готовы разойтись, у тебя хватило достоинства сказать ей, как надо поступить, сказать, что на первом месте для нее стоит он! Убеди же Стеллу, что ее место рядом со мной!

\- Для Лисс уже слишком поздно, – сказала побелевшая, как смерть, Люсия. – Мне надо было поддержать ее. Мне следовало знать. Стелла…

Она сделала странный скованный жест.

\- Думай сама. Не позволяй ему отговорить тебя от того, что ты для себя решила. Если надо, бросай его, но стой на своем. Не позволяй никому решать за тебя. Никому – ни мне, ни Джонни. Делай, что хочешь, Стел. Что хочешь. Не то, что должна по чьим-то словам. Я не смогла вовремя сказать этого Лисс. Но говорю тебе, пока не стало слишком поздно. Для тебя еще не поздно!

Она закрыла лицо руками и съежилась на своем стуле. Впервые за всю свою жизнь она выглядела старой и усталой. Перепуганная Тесса обняла ее, Люсия зарылась лицом в ее темные волосы, плечи ее вздрагивали.

Джонни, ошеломленный, перевел глаза на Марио.

\- Вот что значит для вас преданность, – прошептал он. – Преданность проклятому номеру! Синьор Марио… он звезда, и теперь все должно быть так, как хочет он, да? Но я не верил, что ты так поступаешь со мной, Мэтт. Пошел на такое, лишь бы заполучить партнера в номер! Тебе недостаточно, что ты получил звездное место, обратил против меня мать, ты еще и…

Он умолк и стиснул кулаки.

\- Тебе еще понадобилась моя жена, верно? Ты даже дал ей единственное, чего не мог я – ребенка.

\- Джонни, это нечестно, – вмешалась Стелла. Лицо ее было залито слезами, которые она даже не пыталась утереть. – Ты мог бы дать мне твоего. Вот чего я тогда хотела.

\- Стелла, Стелла, детка…

Лицо его сморщилось, но он продолжал стоять неподвижно, как камень.

\- Что у нас осталось, Джонни? Только семья, только… Сантелли. Ты хотел, чтобы я летала. Тогда для тебя это значило все, даже больше, чем ребенок. Я и сама этого хотела. Быть Сантелли, одной из Летающих Сантелли. А теперь я стала, и для меня это значит больше всего на свете!

Создавалось впечатление, будто они были одни в этой комнате.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему я не ушла от тебя? Семья – все, что у меня оставалось, оставалось у нас. А теперь ты хочешь променять ее на какое-то убогое шоу? Что ж, иди! Но без меня! Люсия сказала, ты чужой, ты не принадлежишь к семье! А я не чужая! Семья значит для меня все, и теперь даже ты не сможешь меня отсюда забрать! Я летаю, Джонни! Я Сантелли! А ты будь кем угодно! Но я та, кто я есть и кем хочу быть… одна из Летающих Сантелли!

Она уткнулась лицом в ладони и зарыдала.

\- Стелла, Стелла, – Джонни притянул ее к себе. – Стелла, детка…

Тут ему пришлось замолчать, потому что голос его подвел. Справившись с собой, он произнес:

\- Ладно, Стел. Все, что пожелаешь, детка. Все, чего я хотел… веришь или нет, было для тебя. Я просто не мог тебе этого объяснить. Но все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты, я… и ребенок были вместе.

Джонни поднял глаза и уставился на них всех поверх склоненной головы Стеллы. Она вскинула руки, и они обнялись. И он сказал с отчаянной бравадой:

\- Черт побери, я ведь тоже Сантелли!

 

ГЛАВА 18

 

Как всегда создавалось впечатление, что времени катастрофически не хватает, и как всегда перед самым отъездом выяснилось, что все уже сделано и даже осталось время шататься без дела и беспокоиться.

На этот раз не было генеральной репетиции в зале. Джонни надо было уезжать с первым составом цирка Старра, путешествующим железной дорогой. Стелла и Сюзи отправлялись с ним. Марио и Томми предстояло за два дня до открытия лететь в Нью-Йорк.

\- Он говорит, у нас здесь ничего не меняется, – поделился Марио с Томми, пакуя костюмы. – Но он сам порядочно изменился.

\- Вот это он не изменил, – Томми отложил одну из зелено-золотых накидок.

На открытии в Гарден им предстояло надевать те же костюмы, что на съемках – серебристо-белые, которые носил Барни Парриш и его партнеры – и так до конца контракта на Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. В дорогу же они брали обычные цвета Сантелли – зеленый и золотой.

\- Знаешь, – сказал Томми. – На самом деле мне никогда особенно не нравился зеленый и золотой.

Марио засмеялся.

\- Вообще-то, мне тоже. Но это была часть традиции. Пусть Джонни что-нибудь изменит, если сможет. А если даже он не сможет, значит, это вообще нельзя изменить!

Люсия и Анжело отвезли их в аэропорт. Люсия сердечно обняла Марио и поцеловала, а спустя секунду, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала и Томми.

\- Если бы Папаша дожил до этого момента. Как бы он был счастлив, как бы гордился!

\- Верно, – охотно согласился Анжело. – В семье двадцать лет не было никого подобного. Мне далеко до такого уровня.

Марио, сияя, бросился к нему с распростертыми объятиями. Анжело улыбнулся чуть натянуто, но не шелохнулся, и спустя несколько неловких секунд Марио отступил. Что ж, как гимнастов Анжело смог их принять. Но и только. Возможно, этого было достаточно. Но не для Марио. Занимая свое место в самолете, он уныло сказал:

\- Черт побери, Томми, Анжело меня вырастил! Можно ли меня винить?

\- А кто кого обвиняет? – откликнулся Томми, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. И тихо прибавил: – Я не могу падать за тебя, Мэтт. Для тебя есть только один способ вернуться к прежним отношениям с Анжело. Ты сказал, мы не можем разбежаться. Но если бы мы разбежались, Анжело спустя неделю все забыл бы и относился к тебе по-старому… пока ты не нашел бы себе другого парня. Он не так подл, чтобы потребовать у тебя выбирать между мной и семьей, да и знает, что Люсия все равно бы его не послушала. И он уж точно не скажет: «Выбирай: или Томми, или я», скорее пойдет и повесится. Особенно теперь, когда знает, в чем дело…

_Анжело ревнует. Но даже себе в этом признаться не может, потому что это погубит его. Разрушит все, чем он является. Теперь у меня есть все, что было у Анжело. Он не знал, что хочет этого, пока не потерял. А мог бы иметь всегда…_

Марио осмотрелся. Люди все прибывали, было шумно, и никто не обращал на них внимания.

\- Ты же не имеешь в виду, что Анжело…

\- Нет, нет. Ты же сам говорил… у Анжело это все на уровне подсознания, и, если ты вынесешь это на поверхность, он не справится. Я о другом. Просто Анжело говорит, что ты можешь быть геем, а можешь – нашим хорошим мальчиком, которого все любят. Но не одновременно.

Марио, пристегиваясь ремнем, хохотнул.

\- Ну, мы себе кровать сделали, нам в ней и лежать.

\- Да, помню времена, когда мы бы радовались, если бы все так устроилось.

 

Спустя три дня такси высадило их перед Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, где все подходящие поверхности были оклеены цирковыми афишами. На расстоянии они выглядели точно как те, что Томми видел в детстве, но при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было определить, что это просто хорошая имитация. Цвета были ярче, качество печати – лучше, шрифт – замысловатее. Джонни утверждал, что старый цирк мертв, и в каком-то смысле он был прав. Если современной инкарнации цирка суждено было пережить холодную войну, атомные бомбы и телевизионный бум, что-то обязано было измениться.

Но некоторые вещи неизменны… Вся их жизнь была поиском компромисса между тем, чего менять нельзя, и тем, что надо менять обязательно. И кое-какие изменения – в обществе, например, которые позволят им открыто признавать свои отношения – наступят слишком поздно. В некотором смысле для них уже было слишком поздно: их судьбы сформировались под влиянием постоянной борьбы и нужды в скрытности. Лет через двадцать Томми взглянет на молодых, выросших в атмосфере терпимости и вседозволенности, и ощутит лишь сожаление о том, как легко могла бы сложиться их жизнь без вечной секретности.

Внутри были девушки из воздушного балета: пили, сбившись в группки, кофе из бумажных стаканчиков и щебетали высокими голосами. Фрагменты разговоров долетали до Томми и Марио, сразу давая понять, где они оказались.

\- … и он сказал, что шестеро разведчиков талантов из Бродвейских шоу ищут девушек для хора…

\- …упала на проволоку и схлопотала порез в дюйм глубиной на ребрах…

\- … стрелять из пушки? За кого вы меня принимаете, спросила я. А он ответил, милочка, раз вы в моем номере…

\- … ослепил Дино вспышкой, когда он бросал нож, и следующее, что я поняла, что у меня вся блузка в крови, зрители онемели, а я просто сказала: «Заканчивай номер, ragazzo»…

\- …мне все равно, я не поеду на слоне. У меня от него астма начинается, могу справку показать…

Когда они пересекали холл, кое-кто из женщин обернулся на них, и Томми уловил шепот: «Сантелли… новый фильм про Парриша». А потом: «А рыженький симпатяшка», но он к этому привык и знал, что рано или поздно пойдет другой шепот «Не тратьте на этого время». Девушки из шоу вечно все про всех знали.

Навстречу торопился мужчина в комбинезоне, в одной руке у него был кролик, в другой – ведро краски. В самой середине холла сидел на складном стуле человек и просматривал список длиной фута три. Толстяк мастерил какой-то рог.

За тремя широкими дверями на них навалилась какофония звуков: свистки, гудки, будто где-то разогревался оркестр, кто-то монотонно считал с сильным французским акцентом: «Г’аз, два, г‘аз, два, аллэ-оп!» И жутковатый рев слона – звук, который ни с чем не спутаешь.

Разворачивали манежи; на том, который должен быть центральным, устанавливали воздушный аппарат. Джонни, легко узнаваемый даже с такого расстояния, светловолосый, в солнечных очках, стоял у подножия, сунув руки в карманы, и орал:

\- Да не так, идиот! Черт побери, мне что, самому подниматься и все делать! Так я сейчас поднимусь!

Томми засмеялся.

\- Да, – сказал Марио, – некоторые вещи не меняются. Хочешь найти Сантелли – послушай, где громче всего вопят.

\- А он еще когда-то зубоскалил, что это ты станешь новым Папашей Тони.

Когда они подошли к аппарату, Джонни обернулся и кивнул. Марио кивнул в ответ.

\- Где Стелла?

\- В отеле. Взяла для Сюзи няню.

\- Слушай, – отрывисто сказал Марио, – я хочу, чтобы вы удочерили Сюзи. Законно.

Джонни моргнул.

\- Стелла тоже хочет. Но неужели это так необходимо? Может, без судов обойдемся?

Марио взглянул на аппарат.

\- Если со мной что-то случится, Люсия слишком стара, чтобы со всем этим разбираться.

\- Конечно, парень. Как скажешь. Но тебе не кажется, что здесь не место и не время обсуждать такие вещи? Слушай, Мэтт, мы все будем ужинать с Люсией… она же нормально добралась?

\- Да, она в нашем отеле.

\- Отлично. Там и поговорим. Джим Фортунати вернулся с киношниками, разыскивает тебя все утро. Иди к ним и поддерживай репутацию Сантелли, которые никогда не опаздывают, а я постараюсь найти человека, который в состоянии закрутить пару гаек без моего участия. У нас только… да, восемнадцать часов до открытия, а труппы на проволоке все еще нет. Они летели из Рима… наверное, застряли в аэропорту.

Оставив Джонни суетиться, Марио и Томми вышли в большие поднимающиеся двери. В огромной задней части здания на втором этаже одна из комнат была оборудована под офис с табличкой «Шалимар Филмз». Уолли Мейсон, режиссер, обосновался там с избранными операторами, консультантами и всеми прочими. Джим Фортунати тоже был здесь, с кем-то разговаривал. При виде знакомого силуэта Томми решил, будто глаза играют с ним шутку.

«Анжело? Какого черта он здесь делает? – Томми нахмурился. – Продолжает за нами шпионить? За три тысячи миль от дома?»

Но Марио его опередил:

\- С какой стати ты здесь оказался?

\- В случае, если ты не в курсе, – сказал Анжело, – я руководитель профсоюза. Приехал следить за соблюдением ваших интересов.

\- А я думал, нашим представителем будет Бродман, – заметил Томми весьма недружелюбным тоном.

\- Бродман считает, что ловитор – это человек, играющий за «Доджерс». Я отстранил его за некомпетентность.

\- Ну конечно! – взорвался Марио. – Ты просто не мог никому позволить…

Томми вскинул руку.

\- Эй, тише!

Марио резко повернулся к Анжело спиной, навесил лучшую профессиональную улыбку и ушел здороваться с Джимом и остальными членами съемочной группы. Когда Марио утащили на какую-то конференцию дублеров, Джим Фортунати отвел Томми в сторонку.

\- Что происходит? Парень, я не хочу совать нос в чужие дела, но черт возьми, я впервые вижу такое у Сантелли. Тони никогда бы не привез сюда труппу в таком состоянии. Что не так? Я знаю, какой Марио нервный, и не могу его винить, если учесть, что проклятый трюк повис над ним как Дамоклов меч. Но Анжело? Он же всегда такой тихий… само спокойствие. Был. Что на него нашло?

Томми очень осторожно сказал:

\- Как видишь, Марио и Анжело… сейчас не в лучших отношениях. Они так и не оправились после того, как Анжело ушел из номера. Но все уладится к началу работы.

Фортунати выразительно пожал плечами:

\- Да уж надеюсь.

И отошел.

Ужин стал суровым испытанием. Он проходил в Гринвич-Виллидж, в известном ресторане, которым заправляла старая подруга Люсии. Марио хотел поговорить о Сюзи, но шум и болтовня свели возможность серьезного разговора на нет. Владелица ресторана, пухлая седовласая женщина, сама некогда бывшая цирковой звездой (во что трудно было поверить при взгляде на нее), не отходила от них, особенно от Люсии, ни на шаг и расспрашивала буквально о каждом внуке и далеком кузене. Томми, сжавшийся в углу возле Марио, чувствовал на себе взгляд Анжело и боялся шелохнуться.

_Боже, он что, считает, что мы начнем держаться за руки и опозорим Люсию?_

 

Ночью его разбудили крики Марио. Томми моментально преодолел узкий проход между их кроватями. Марио сидел очень прямо и смотрел в пустоту. Томми заговорил с ним, но тот не слышал, только закрывался руками, будто в последнюю секунду перед смертельным ударом, и бормотал дрожащим голосом:

\- Нет, нет, не могу…

Томми потряс его как следует, Марио моргнул и проснулся по-настоящему. В расспросах не было нужды, все эти кошмары были хорошо знакомы обоим. Но Томми опасался, что этот может быть предвестником разрушительного приступа депрессии, чего нельзя было допустить. Только не сейчас.

\- Дай сигарету, Везунчик, – попросил Марио на долгом дрожащем выдохе.

Томми порылся в тумбочке и кинул ему пачку. Потом подумал, сел рядом, тоже взял сигарету, прикурил от огонька Марио и подвинул ему пепельницу.

\- Пепельницу возьми. Куча народу гибнет от курения в постели.

\- Мы с тобой погибнем не так, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

В бледно-синем свете неоновой вывески за окном улыбка Марио показалась гримасой. Он затянулся, огонек вспыхнул ярче, потом потускнел.

\- Мне снилось, что я на аппарате, – проговорил Марио. – Не таком, как здесь – на старом сорокафутовом аппарате, какой был у нас у Ламбета. Я делаю тройное, а кто-то снимает меня в замедленной съемке. Только камера почему-то заставляет меня двигаться в замедлении. Словно на меня направили замедляющий луч.

Было темно, и Томми чувствовал, как Марио трясет.

\- И когда я почти закончил… на три оборота ушла вечность… то понял, что в ловиторке не ты и даже не Анжело. Там была Люсия, а за нее я так уцепиться не мог…

Его голос стих.

\- Понятия не имею, почему это меня так напугало. Но напугало. Очень сильно.

Не зная, что сказать, Томми наклонился к нему и заключил в короткое крепкое объятие. Марио все еще вздрагивал.

_Ему сейчас нельзя быть в таком состоянии. Это из-за семейного ужина или из-за Анжело?_

Спустя момент Томми позволил объятию перейти в другое прикосновение, ласку, которая за все их совместно прожитые годы обозначала приглашение. Но Марио только вздохнул – глубоким вздохом, вырванным из самых глубин его существа.

\- Когда мы были детьми, это могло решить буквально все, верно?

Голос его больше не дрожал.

\- Надо попробовать уснуть. Завтра тяжелый день.

Но когда Томми залез обратно в свою постель, Марио протянул руку в темноте, и они, как когда-то, взялись за руки в тесном пространстве между кроватями.

\- Я думал, – сказал Марио. – Про… древних греков. Человеку можно было дойти только до определенного предела, а потом боги начинали завидовать. Называли это высокомерием и низвергали гордеца. И мне интересно, как далеко мне позволено зайти. Эти старые боги совершенно ничего для меня не значат.

Рука его была теплой, и Томми почему-то вспомнились прежние дни в трейлере Сантелли. Так они и уснули.

 

Проснувшись в сером утреннем свете, Томми нашел кровать Марио пустой. Марио сидел за столом на другом конце комнаты и что-то писал.

Потерев глаза, Томми спросил:

\- Кому ты пишешь? Здесь же вся семья собралась.

\- Джонни и Стел в основном. Мы не смогли поговорить вчера. Хочу изложить все в письменном виде. На всякий случай.

К тому времени, как Томми готов был выходить, мусорная корзина заполнилась скомканными бумажками, а Марио все еще не побрился. На одном из лежащих на столе листов Томми увидел небрежно написанные слова : «Дорогая Лисс» – но ничего не сказал.

\- Иди, Том, передай, что я буду позже. В Калифорнии почти шесть. Хочу сделать звонок. А затем позвоню в номер Стел, пусть придет и подпишет. Потом спущусь.

Томми стоял, взявшись за дверную ручку, и чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как никогда раньше. Он не мог придумать слов, от которых Марио бы не распсиховался, а тот, столкнувшись с небывалым вызовом – неудавшийся трюк обещал быть крайне опасным – просто не мог позволить себе нервничать больше, чем уже есть. Томми спустился вниз, в одиночестве что-то съел и отправился прямиком в Гарден.

В другое время ему бы польстило, что им выделили отдельную гримерную – ту самую, которую обычно давали чемпиону мира по боксу в тяжелом весе. Но теперь этот факт лишь скользнул по краешку сознания.

Томми смотрел, как преображается лицо, пока гримеры превращали его в копию Реджи Парриша, с усами, которые некогда считались неотъемлемым признаком ловитора. Несмотря на занятость совершенно посторонними мыслями он наблюдал за изменениями с профессиональным любопытством и интересом. В то же время он чувствовал странную отстраненность. Он больше не знал, кто он. Существовал ли вообще такой человек, как Том Зейн? Не поглотил ли его целиком Томми Сантелли? Теперь он не был ни собой, ни Реджи Парришем. Кто же тогда отражается в зеркале? Что за незнакомое лицо?

Ловитор. Какой-то ловитор. Нет, не какой-то. Ловитор Марио, который, как и Реджи Парриш в свое время, несет ужасную ответственность.

_Его жизнь в моих руках. Но так было всегда. На манеже всегда кто-то за кого-то в ответе. Я всегда это знал. Почему же это меня так удивляет?_

Ему вспомнились слова Барта о суициде. Марио не мог планировать нечто подобное. Во всяком случае, сознательно. Он высмеивал Анжело за пристрастие к церкви и больше не ходил на исповедь, но все-таки в душе оставался истинным католиком. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

 _Нет, он не планирует самоубийство. Но, быть может, надеется_.

Тут Томми заледенел, потому что в мыслях пронеслось непрошеное: «Возможно, нам обоим было бы лучше в ином мире…»

Нет. Нельзя так думать. Ни на минуту. Ни на секунду.

_Я должен что-то предпринять. Но что, Господи?_

Этот зов был ближе всего к молитве за всю его жизнь.

Марио опоздал – сильнее, чем когда-либо позволяли себе Сантелли. Он со Стеллой, загримированные, присоединились к Томми у подножия аппарата буквально за секунду до того, как киношники закончили возиться с прожекторами. Анжело тихонько раскачивался в ловиторке, на нем тоже был серебристо-белый костюм, и Томми с изумлением увидел, что Анжело осветлили волосы.

\- Да, так, – командовал он осветителю. – И если сдвинешь хоть на полдюйма, будешь ответственным.

Он спрыгнул с трапеции и аккуратно, но не зрелищно упал в сетку. Потом подошел к краю и кувыркнулся вниз.

\- День добрый, синьор Марио. Я уж думал, ты не появишься.

\- Здесь я, здесь…

Марио возился с клейкой лентой на запястье.

\- Давай я, – сказал Томми. – У тебя никогда не получается затянуть как надо.

Взяв ленту, он вдруг понял, что за годы в армии чаще всего вспоминал именно это – мелкие рутинные обязанности, вроде той, чтобы перед каждым шоу уверяться, что уязвимые запястья Марио надежно защищены.

\- Сожми кулаки, – сказал Томми и принялся наматывать ленту, чувствуя на себе взгляд Анжело.

Тот подошел к ним с деловитым видом.

\- В общем, такая история, Мэтт, – отрывисто сказал он. – Я всю ночь сидел на телефоне с Калифорнией. Все улажено. Они сумеют сделать монтаж неудавшегося сальто в лаборатории. У нас много пленки с неудачным тройным, а я изобразил падение с растяжек на пол.

Марио открыл рот, но Анжело не дал ему спорить.

\- Все готово. Утром я трижды упал на маты. Все отснято, и есть достаточно страховочных кадров. Все сделано, Мэтт, можешь больше не переживать по этому поводу.

Марио выдернул запястье из рук Томми и приготовился бушевать, но Анжело жестом заставил его молчать.

\- Спорить нет смысла. Все уже снято, закончено и сложено в коробку. Больше не о чем волноваться. Все.

Глаза Марио пылали, незакрепленный конец ленты комически свисал с запястья.

\- Какого дьявола, Анжело? Так завидуешь, что даже этого мне не позволяешь? Или считаешь, что я боюсь?

\- Конечно, боишься, – спокойно сказал Анжело. – Ты всегда боялся каскадерской работы, а когда люди боятся, они убиваются. Я знаю об этом все, помнишь? Не дури, Мэтт. Это тебе не тест на храбрость и не соревнование. Это моя работа, и я ее сделал. А ты приступай к своей и не строй из себя примадонну.

«Упс», – подумал Томми.

Небрежный тон Анжело уязвлял почище всяких издевок. Марио побелел под слоем грима.

\- Пошел ты к черту! Никакого монтажа! Парриш сделал это, я понял, как, и собираюсь проследить, чтобы все было как надо… без обмана! Прочь с дороги, Анжело! Я не боюсь и докажу это тебе раз и навсегда!

\- Боже мой, Мэтт, я же сказал, все уже снято…

Марио схватился за лестницу.

Анжело дернул его назад. К этому времени вокруг уже собралась небольшая толпа. Из-за спин операторов вышел Мейсон и остановился, уперев руки в бока.

\- Что на этот раз, Анжело? Ваш проклятый союз испортил первый фильм про Парриша. Этот тоже собираетесь испортить?

Все еще сжимая Марио за руку, Анжело хмуро ответил:

\- Этот человек не является опытным каскадером. У меня есть право запретить исполнение трюка, для которого он недостаточно компетентен.

\- Боже, он лучший гимнаст… ты сам мне говорил!

\- Так и есть. Лучший гимнаст. Я учил его, и я знаю, что он может, а что нет. Его наняли летать, а не дублировать падения. Это мое дело, а не его…

Марио вырвал руку и вызверился на Анжело:

\- Не смей говорить, что я могу и чего не могу! Ты даже больше не в номере, ублюдок!

Глаза Анжело полыхнули гневом, но лицо сохраняло невозмутимость.

\- Ты теперь в моем профсоюзе, Мэтт, и в этой профессии тебя даже любителем не назовешь. И я буду говорить, что ты можешь и что не можешь. Твое дело – полет, вот и летай.

Он повернулся к Мейсону.

\- Можете позвонить в калифорнийский офис, если хотите. Ночью я провел три часа, улаживая это дело. Все решено, трюк сделают в лаборатории.

Марио взял себя в руки. Томми не решался и слова сказать, чувствуя старую мертвенную тишину, возникающую посреди его приступов ярости, тишину, возвещающую о бешеном шторме.

\- Анжело, это нельзя смонтировать. Так будет неправильно!

\- Что значит, нельзя? Я же сказал, все уже готово. Когда напечатают, ты сам не отличишь, парень.

\- Ты не понимаешь, – проговорил Марио с тихим отчаянием. – Такое нельзя… не должно быть подделано! Ты читал сценарий? Анжело, это не просто кучка трюков… мы здесь жизнь делаем, а это был решающий момент в этой жизни, событие, которое создало его! Неужели ты не понимаешь? До этого момента все, что мы делали, было настоящим, теперь оно получило собственную жизнь. Это искусство, а не обманка… неужели ты не видишь разницы? Ты не смотрел отснятый материал? Не чувствовал дух? Это обязан быть собственный трюк Парриша, все должно быть так, как когда-то случилось, одним сплошным куском, на камеру, без всякого монтажа… Анжело, как ты не поймешь? Это искусство, не фальшивка… это будет неправильно!

По лицу Марио текли слезы, но Анжело оставался тверд как камень.

\- Ты всегда знал толк в искусстве. Но я никогда не понимал ту чушь, которую ты городил. В том, чтобы убиться на камеру, нет никакого искусства. Я знаю лишь то, что я каскадер, член профсоюза, и мой долг – защищать работников на этой стоянке, а значит, и тебя. Если тебя наняли летать, ты будешь летать. Тебе за это платят.

Он смотрел на плачущего Марио, и в его глазах было презрение, хотя смущение, пожалуй, тоже.

\- Мэтт, ради бога, не лезь на рожон!

Марио заговорил – тихим, не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном.

\- Я больше тебе не подчиняюсь. Всю жизнь подчинялся, но не сейчас. Я сделаю это, и ты меня не остановишь.

\- О нет, остановлю, – Анжело взял его за плечи и оттащил от лестницы. – То, что ты пытаешься сделать, невозможно. И точка. Больше здесь нечего обсуждать. Либо мы это смонтируем, либо вообще выкинем.

\- Нет ничего невозможного, – сказал Марио дрожащим голосом. – Ты хочешь думать, что я не смогу, но я не собираюсь позволять тебе… командовать мной, больше никогда…

Даже Томми, стоявший ближе всех, не понял, как это случилось, не услышал, что сказал Анжело, но возле лестницы произошла короткая яростная стычка. Марио пытался вырваться, лестница извивалась. Марио ударил, Анжело отступил, из рассеченной губы потекла кровь. Тряхнув головой, он посмотрел на Марио и произнес с горьким презрением:

\- Я ожидал от тебя лучшего.

Мейсон, посмотрев на белое лицо Марио и окровавленный рот Анжело, окончательно потерял терпение:

\- Выключайте! У всех перерыв пятнадцать минут!

\- Я принесу тебе кофе, Марио, – тихо сказала Стелла и ушла к автомату.

Анжело пошагал прочь. Томми, очнувшись от секундного столбняка, поспешил за ним. Догнал в темном коридоре возле офиса Джима Фортунати, схватил за руку и развернул.

\- Как ты смеешь убегать от него сейчас? Что ты с ним делаешь? Хочешь, чтобы он убился?

Анжело отшатнулся, будто прикосновение оскверняло, и сказал сквозь зубы:

\- Убери от меня руки, проклятый маленький… – слова выходили шипением. – Я как раз стараюсь, чтобы он не убился со всей своей чушью про искусство! Я бы тебе шею сломал!

У Томми на языке вертелось: «Занимай очередь», но это ничем бы не помогло разрешению конфликта между Анжело и Марио.

_Это между ними. Я здесь ни при чем. Вот чего я не понимал раньше._

\- Шею? Попробуй! Только сначала я донесу до тебя свое мнение. И лучше послушай, Анжело, и слушай внимательно. Я не католик, но наслушался достаточно из катехизиса Тессы и знаю, что такое грехи бездействия. И если ты не выслушаешь меня сейчас, твой собственный Бог накажет тебя за убийство. Да, за убийство!

\- Ты не имеешь права говорить о моей религии…

\- Замолчи! Папаша Тони давно мне рассказывал. Он сказал, что судьба Мэтта – одиночество, потребность сделать то, чего до него никто никогда не делал. Папаша не знал, почему так получилось…

\- А ты, надо полагать, знаешь?

Томми не обращал внимания. Слова лились бездумно, он понятия не имел, что скажет в следующую секунду, все получалось как бы само собой.

\- Папаша не знал, но принимал это, вот в чем дело. Он знал, что должен сделать Мэтт, и ты тоже должен это принять. Разве ты не знаешь… черт побери, Анжело, разве ты не знаешь, что ты единственный отец, который у него когда-либо был? Ты вырастил его, сделал из него то, кем он является сейчас, даже если это тебе не нравится. Ты ему за отца и… ты же знаешь Люсию… за мать. Все, что он есть… все!... это потому, что ты сделал его таким, нравится тебе это или нет…

\- Есть одна вещь, которую он перенял явно не от меня, – хмыкнул Анжело.

Но Томми налетел на него.

\- Не обманывай себя! И это тоже! Всю свою жизнь он добивался твоего одобрения… твоего принятия… твоей любви! Ему надо знать… он не может прожить без этого знания… что человек, который значит для него больше всего на свете, заботится о нем, одобряет его, принимает его, каким бы он ни…

\- По-моему, это твоя забота, парень, – сказал Анжело с ледяным отвращением, но Томми тяжело сглотнул и потряс головой.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы оно было так. Я пытаюсь. Но я пришел слишком поздно. Я люблю его… нет, Анжело, я не про то, что ты думаешь, это только… часть и не имеет никакого отношения к тому, о чем я сейчас говорю. Боже, Анжело, перестань уже себя обманывать. Ты любишь его так же сильно, как я, и практически по тем же причинам, и ты это знаешь!

По лицу Анжело прошла судорога.

\- Проклятье, Томми, я тебя убью…

\- Попробуй, – Томми сжал кулаки, – но как-нибудь в другой раз. Не сейчас. Мне что, сшибить тебя на пол и усесться сверху? Ты неправильно понял, Анжело. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Ты тоже был его ловитором! Ты знаешь, что это, когда вы встречаетесь в воздухе, руки и запястья… и все сливается так идеально, словно вы две части целого, и что происходит внутри… Черт, я не про секс! Почему ты даже выслушать меня боишься?

Он чувствовал себя так, словно выворачивается наизнанку.

\- Что-то еще. Что-то внутри. Словно у вас одно сердце на двоих, и что-то отдается в вашей общей… душе. Анжело, ты должен понимать, не притворяйся, что все эти годы летал лишь затем, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь. Ты тоже чувствовал, хоть и не можешь себе в этом признаться…

\- Послушай, парень, – нетвердо выговорил Анжело. – Я все равно не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к профсоюзу. Даже если в твоих словах есть доля правды, причем тут…

\- Очень даже причем, а ты этого не видишь, и это его убьет! – Томми даже не останавливался перевести дыхание. – Ты не понимаешь, почему он так мучился с этим проклятым тройным, почему так себя заездил! Всю свою жизнь он чувствовал, что, если добьется чего-то по-настоящему значимого, однажды тебе придется признать, как ты им дорожишь! Когда он начал работать над тройным? Да, верно… примерно в то время, когда ты дал ему понять, что он не достоин нормальной жизни! Просто потому что ему нравятся мужчины, а не женщины, ты заставил его чувствовать себя каким-то прокаженным…

Анжело поднял руку в знак протеста, но Томми не останавливался.

\- Он собирается погибнуть сегодня, пытаясь доказать, что стоит твоей… любви, восхищения, уважения…

Анжело поймал его за руку и прикрикнул:

\- Господи, притормози хоть на минуту, Том, и послушай. Я уважаю его. Я…– секундная заминка, – мне не все равно, что с ним будет.

«Он не может этого сказать, – подумал Томми. – Он все еще не может сказать или даже подумать».

\- Считаешь, я желаю его смерти? Как ты думаешь, почему я сдернул его с этой лестницы? Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал!

\- Но он в это не верит! Потому что… Анжело, ты знаешь, почему он сегодня опоздал?

\- Нет, черт возьми, не знаю. И почему?

\- Он писал завещание. Для Сюзи. Он хочет сделать это или погибнуть, пытаясь. И если он переживет, то пойдет дальше, будет хвататься за все более сумасшедшие штуки… три с половиной, о котором сказал ему Парриш. Тройное вперед. Глубоко внутри, сам этого не осознавая, он все еще верит, что, если будет достаточно храбр, тебе придется признать, что ты принимаешь его, уважаешь… что ты любишь его. Он не может, как Лисс, забеременеть, чтобы иметь хорошую отговорку. Зато может, как Люсия – разбиться… погибнуть…

Томми остановился. Он понятия не имел, как такое вышло. Он понял, что зашел слишком далеко даже для такого момента истины.

– Возможно, я не настоящий Сантелли. Возможно, меня не воспитывали в ваших великих любящих семейных традициях. Ты сделал это с Мэттом, и даже этого не осознаешь…

Голос подвел его.

Анжело стоял белый как простыня и дрожащий, однако кулаки его были сжаты, будто он готов был наброситься на Томми прямо сейчас.

Но к двери своего офиса направлялся Джим Фортунати.

\- Анжело? Что за шум? Они уже закончили съемки? Надо готовиться к дневному представлению. Нельзя же переносить…

Застигнутый на самом пике ярости, Анжело отвернулся и на словно бы негнущихся ногах пошел к Фортунати. Томми молча смотрел, как он уходит. Ему было тошно, кожа под незнакомыми белыми трико взмокла от холодного пота.

_Что я сделал? Как можно было использовать с Анжело слова вроде «любовь»? Сказал ли я что-то, что заставит его понять? Или все прошло мимо него, мимо его зашоренного разума?_

Возвращаясь на манеж, он сообразил, что Джим Фортунати мог все слышать. Горло болело.

_Я что, кричал?_

 Марио сидел перед зеркалом в гримерной. Стелла обнимала его, упираясь подбородком ему в плечо, и смотрела с той же нежностью, с какой смотрела на Сюзи.

_Поздно._

Томми знал, что были времена, когда Люсия смогла бы достучаться до сына. Но она, слишком поглощенная собственными мучениями, своей борьбой, никогда не располагала ни временем, ни душевными силами для нежеланных детей. Лисс тоже предпочла сдаться.

_Возможно, если бы Сьюзан не была такой сучкой…_

Лицо Марио было спокойно каменным спокойствием, и когда Томми приблизился, Стелла украдкой, беспомощно пожала плечами, выпрямилась и вышла.

Марио растер сигарету в пепельнице. Встал одним яростным кошачье-гибким движением и взял Томми за плечи.

\- Мне все равно, что говорит Анжело! Я сделаю все так, как планировал! Так, как сделал Парриш, так, как оно должно быть!

Ладони его передвинулись ближе к шее Томми – наполовину угрожающе, наполовину ласково.

\- И не смей говорить мне, что я не смогу, Везунчик! Не смей!

Томми вывернулся.

\- Не стану. Не сейчас. Ты слишком напряжен, Мэтт. Я видел, как ты в таком состоянии проваливал полтора сальто. Сядь и возьми себя в руки. Зачем ты позволяешь Анжело так с собой поступать? Он этого не стоит!

_Все эти годы. Все эти годы я был с ним. Но ему все еще нужно одобрение Анжело. Его любовь._

Марио вспыхнул, словно невысказанные слова достигли его ушей.

\- Пусть катится к черту!

Он обнял Томми.

\- Помнишь первый раз, когда ты выступал с нами, Везунчик? Первый раз, когда я сделал тройное в манеже. Анжело тоже не хотел, чтобы я пробовал!

\- Разумеется, помню, – Томми повернулся, перехватил запястья Марио и прижал его руки к бокам. – А еще я помню, что Анжело сказал тем вечером, и он был прав. Он сказал: «Сядь и успокойся, подыши, а не то я запрещу тебе пробовать».

Томми усадил его за стол.

\- Кто ты такой, чтобы мной распоряжаться! – вспыхнул Марио.

Томми заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Твой ловитор. Вот кто я. Дай взглянуть на запястья. Гримеры ничерта в этом не смыслят. Сожми кулаки.

Да. Эта была суть того, чем он являлся. Всего, что было между ними.

_Я твой ловитор. Вот кто я._

 Их глаза на секунду встретились в зеркале, и, несмотря на грим, Томми снова осознавал, кто он, четко понимал, кто они. Вольтижер и ловитор. И этим все было сказано.

В дверь постучали – она, неплотно прикрытая, распахнулась.

\- Сантелли? Готовы?

Томми прошептал скорее умоляюще, чем повелительно:

\- Andiamo!

Марио собрался с духом, навесил хрупкую маску нормальности.

\- Да, готовы.

_Сантелли всегда готовы…_

Анжело ждал их у подножия аппарата. Он выглядел потрясенным, и Томми почему-то вспомнил, каким он был после смерти Папаши Тони. Опустошенным. Выжатым досуха. Марио, не глядя, прошел мимо, а вокруг вспыхивали прожекторы, операторы отставляли в сторону стаканчики кофе, тушили сигареты, готовились к работе. Анжело поставил ногу на лестницу, придерживая ее и одновременно не давая Марио подняться. Томми, готовый идти к своему концу аппарата, остановился.

_Снова проблемы? Я только что его успокоил… Анжело хочет убить его?_

\- Прочь, – процедил Марио. – Я лезу наверх.

\- Мэтт, ты неправильно меня понял, – сказал Анжело. – Ты не можешь делать мою работу – точно так же, как я не могу делать твою. Считаешь, я бы поймал тебя сейчас на тройном? Нет, даже за миллион долларов! Я бы побоялся пробовать. Знаешь, почему?

Его голос упал до шепота, который мог расслышать только Томми.

\- Я бы боялся потерять тебя… как потерял Папашу… или даже хуже. По своей ошибке. Я никогда не был таким уж хорошим ловитором. Мне далеко до тебя. А ты это все, что осталось… ты и Томми – это все, что осталось от Летающих Сантелли. Ты – все, что у меня осталось. Не поступай так со мной. Ragazzo… Matteo… to sei… sempre… e ancor… fanciullo mio… figlio mio…

Лицо его подергивалось. Он сглатывал снова и снова.

Марио был бледен, как собственный костюм. Он слепо протянул Анжело руку, и тот машинально ухватил его за запястье. Потом заговорил, взяв – почти – голос под контроль.

\- Ragazzo, ты помнишь, что говорил Барни… надо всегда иметь в виду возможность сломать себе шею. Иметь в виду возможность! С этим ничего не поделаешь, таково наше искусство. Но ты вознамерился ее сломать! Ты переживешь… переживешь такое отношение не лучше, чем пережила Терри. Послушай меня, fancullio… разве я когда-нибудь учил тебя неправильному? Скажи… учил?

Марио покачал головой. Они все еще держались за руки, и Анжело мягко сжал его пальцы.

\- Сантелли не играют в глупые игры со смертью. Что бы сказал Папаша Тони? Если я хоть чему-то тебя научил, Мэтт, надеюсь, я научил тебя и этому. Храбрость тут ни при чем, figlio. Боже, неужели ты думаешь, что обязан что-то подобное мне доказывать? Мне, fanculio, после всего, через что мы прошли с тройным?

И прямо на центральном манеже, на виду у съемочной группы и Мейсона, призывающего очистить площадку, Анжело подтянул Марио ближе и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Andiamo, – сказал он, подтолкнув Марио к лестнице. – Лезь наверх и покажи нам лучшее в мире тройное. Это твоя работа, figlio, и больше никто не сможет ее сделать. Иди.

Ошеломленный, Томми зашагал к своему концу аппарата. Что же такого сказал Анжело Джим Фортунати? Поднимаясь по лестнице, Томми подумал, что никогда этого не узнает.

_Сработает ли? Или он убьется, доказывая, что способен совершить невозможное? В таком состоянии, как он сейчас…_

Но обернувшись, Томми увидел, как Марио ступает на мостик и бодрым преувеличенным жестом машет публике. Ряженые статисты внизу кричали и хлопали.

Марио сорвался в гигантский разминочный кач. Томми, сидя в ловиторке, смотрел на него, заново поражаясь выверенности каждого движения. Великолепной отточенной грации.

_Все хорошо, хорошо!_

Казалось, что человек и трапеция слились в единое ликующее целое. Марио раскачивался, будто ребенок на качелях, наслаждающийся каждой секундой. Потом прыгнул на мостик и подвинулся, давая место Стелле. Они – Томми увидел – обменялись мгновенными улыбками.

Барт как-то сказал, что принял бы их за любовников, если бы не знал наверняка. Неудивительно, что Джонни ревновал. Но Джонни не было нужды ревновать – не в этом смысле, во всяком случае.

_Стелла дает ему все, чего он мог бы пожелать, все, что ему надо, все, чего он хочет._

 Марио вскинул руку в сигнале к тройному. Томми бездумно опрокинулся вниз головой, повис на коленях, установил ноги. Марио сошел с мостика и раскачивался, взлетая все выше и выше, и Томми ускорил собственный кач, идеально вписываясь в ритм Марио. Вперед, назад, снова вперед… точно, вместе, в двойном ритме. Словно прелюдия, ведущая к взаимному упоению, высшей точке.

_Еще нет. Почти, но нет. Еще один кач…_

В голове проносились мысли, которые он позже не вспомнит.

_Мы вместе на трапеции… Как секс. Очень публичный секс. Из того же источника._

_Сальто-мортале. Больше большего. Изумительно предопределенная судьба…_

Он не видел Марио, просто чувствовал его – чужое бьющееся сердце на другой трапеции. Марио пролетел над ним в последнем каче. Казалось, его напряженное тело готовится сорваться с трапеции и улететь, свободное от земного притяжения, с тем, чтобы никогда не вернуться… Томми вытянул руки, не успел еще Марио сойти с трапеции. Переворот, еще один на невероятной высоте… Их руки сцепились за секунду до того, как в сознании Томми «Сейчас!» оформилось во внутреннюю речь. И только когда они начали раскачиваться вместе, Томми понял, что готовился увидеть Марио, как Папашу Тони, летящего вниз в последний раз. Глаза Марио сияли от восторга и былого возбуждения.

\- Хорошо, Везунчик? Хорошо, – прошептал он.

А потом он снова прыгнул на мостик рядом со Стеллой, передавая ей трапецию, небрежно приобнял ее за пояс для равновесия и выбросил свободную руку в приветственном жесте.

И они пришли. Все эмоции, сдерживаемые в эти бездыханные моменты, сотрясли Гарден.

Никаких оплаченных билетов. Никакой публики, жаждущей острых ощущений. Такие же профессионалы, актеры и другие цирковые изливали свое одобрение во всю свою силу. Томми, подтянувшись в ловиторке, вскинул руки, зная, что это и для него тоже.

_Он заставил их забыть, что они только статисты! Он заставил их аплодировать!_

Потом они втроем очутились на полу, кланяясь и еще раз кланяясь, а аплодисменты казались бесконечными. Марио на секунду сжал руку Томми, и улыбка его сияла как солнце.

_Он изгнал своих призраков. Теперь я всегда его поймаю. Теперь он весь мой._

Мейсон кричал и махал операторам. Повернулся, взглянул на Марио и бросил:

\- Отлично, это пойдет. На сей раз, полагаю, других дублей не надо.

Джим Фортунати взял Марио за руку и тихо произнес:

\- Мэтт, я в жизни не видал ничего подобного. Никто никогда такого не видал. Ты величайший вольтижер в мире. Я уверен, Барни Парриш, где бы он ни был, смотрит на тебя и гордится тобой.

Улыбка Марио сверкала, словно весь груз с его души сняли навсегда.

\- Да, – прошептал он, – наверное, так.

На центральный манеж пробился Джонни.

\- Мейсон, вы закончили? Все сделали? Черт побери, у нас представление… уносите все это с манежа.

Криво улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на Марио.

\- Отличная работа, братец.

Затем коротко приобнял его за плечи и отпустил.

\- Эй, парни, убирайте эти свои камеры! Кассы открываются через два часа, а в контракте сказано…

Когда они пошли прочь, Марио рассмеялся.

\- Кое-что никогда не меняется. Хочешь найти Сантелли, послушай, где громче всего орут.

Анжело стоял на краю манежа. Он ступил вперед, протянул руки, и Марио схватил их, на момент имитируя старую хватку полета. Анжело улыбался широко и гордо.

«Он тоже немного похож на Папашу», – подумал Томми.

\- Отличная работа, ragazzo, – сказал Анжело. – Видел бы тебя Папаша. Правда, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Ты меня жутко перепугал!

\- Я всегда пугал тебя до смерти, разве не так? – дружески поддразнил Марио.

\- Это точно, – Анжело вдохнул и выдохнул. – Разными способами. Эй, иди полотенце, что ли, набрось, а то замерзнешь, а у вас представление. Увидимся, ребята.

И он ушел, оставив их троих посреди деловой неразберихи цирка.

Марио повернулся к Стелле. Та улыбнулась.

\- Это было прекрасно.

Он коснулся ее щеки.

\- Спасибо, милая. От тебя такие слова многое значат. Слушай, сходи-ка к Люсии. Пусть приведет Сюзи на представление.

Он рассмеялся с чистым восторгом.

– Думаю, она согласится, если ты и к ней так подмажешься. Сюзи ведь Сантелли. Пусть посмотрит на семейное дело. Может, она тоже когда-нибудь будет там, наверху, пусть привыкает.

\- Уговорю, – засмеялась Стелла и поспешила к своей гримерке.

Они остались вдвоем, и на секунду веселость на лице Марио угасла.

\- Я и тебя напугал, малыш? Прости, Везунчик.

Поколебавшись, он снова улыбнулся – той редкой улыбкой, которая превращала его в застенчивого мальчишку, каким Томми впервые его увидел.

_Он никогда не позволит никому такое видеть. Больше никому. Это моя обязанность. Я его ловитор, и теперь я поймаю его всегда. Теперь я знаю, кто я._

\- Ничего страшного, – сказал Томми и взял Марио за руку, не заботясь, что кто-то может заметить. – Все нормально.

Они вместе пошли по коридору, и Томми знал, что они идут в будущее. Как он и сказал, теперь все было нормально.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
